Volví
by Pekenyita
Summary: ACABADO James regresa inesperadamente. Ahora debe afrontar los hechos que sucedieron durante su ausencia ¿Como se tomara Harry la noticia? ¿y Sirius? Capitulo 50: Agradecimientos y contestacion de preguntas
1. Inesperada reaparicion

**Volví**

****

****

**Capitulo 1: Inesperada reaparición**

Todo en ese lugar era silencio y oscuridad. Ningún ser vivo parecía existir en esa desolada y lúgubre zona del oeste de Inglaterra. En el cielo una luna menguante asomaba en el cielo rodeada de puntuales estrellas.

Nadie que pudiese ver ese panorama podría pensar lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

De repente un rayo de luz salió de dentro de una de las más grandes lapidas que se podía encontrar en el cementerio de Westville.

Un enorme estruendo acompaño a ese fogonazo de luz

Nada a partir de ese momento volvería a  ser igual.

***

Inquietud. Angustia. Desesperación. Miedo.

Esos serian algunos de los sentimientos que tendría cualquier persona que abriese los ojos y se encontrase encerrado en un pequeño habitáculo ( si es que eso era una pequeña habitación) oscuro y apenas sin aire.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Miró a su alrededor y con solo alzar un poco las manos se encontró con un obstáculo sólido enfrente de él. Estaba encerrado en una caja, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Su memoria empezó a rebobinar.

******Flash Back******

Estaba con su mujer y su hijo sentados tranquilamente en el sofá, era la noche de Halloween y el estaba disfrutando de una velada familiar. Todo era tranquilidad pero un fuerte estruendo sacó de su felicidad a la joven pareja.

Una risa malvada se escuchó en la entrada y en seguida reconocieron quien era el dueño de tan macabra carcajada.

-¡Lily coge a Harry y huye! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! ¡Intentaré detenerlo! ¡Corre!

******Fin del Flash Back******

Sí, eso era, el había enfrentado a Voldemort para dar tiempo a Lily y a Harry, pero…él había muerto, ¿no? Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina, él vio y sintió el rayo de luz verde.

Pero, si él murió, ¿Qué le pasó a Lily? ¿Y a Harry?, su hijo, su pequeño hijo.

Tenia que salir de allí y descubrir que había sucedido.

Pero...Como era posible que si había muerto, ¿ahora estuviese "vivo"?

"Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore" se dijo a el mismo. Pero..¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? El lo tenia muy reciente, no creía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, un par de días quizá, una semana como máximo.

"Muy bien James, en marcha. Necesito saber que ha pasado con ellos, por favor que estén bien, que les diese tiempo a huir, seguro que están bien y ahora estarán con Sirius. Sirius....¿cómo estará? ¡Necesito salir de aquí! Pero ¿cómo? Necesito una varita."

Rebuscó en el pequeño ataúd, pero no encontró la varita, cosa que le extraño, ya que era tradición en el mundo mágico, enterrar a los fallecidos con sus varitas. ("Para lo que se puedan encontrar", solía bromear Sirius)

Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, debía salir de ahí pero no sabia como.

No se sentía con fuerzas  de aparecerse fuera, estaba en un estado de agotamiento "Será el Avada Kedavra" se dijo y su cerebro empezó a buscar una solución. 

Empezaba a tener la sensación de que le faltaba el aire cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente: "Los poderes de Gryffindor, nunca los usé, ahora tengo que probarlos"

James hacia años que sabia ( lo descubrió de manera accidental, escuchando una conversación privada de sus padres con Dumbledore) que él era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y que poseía unos poderes que según él recordaba nunca había utilizado –Sí, había notado mucho poder en su interior, pero nunca hizo uso de ellos. "Este es el momento" 

Extendió las manos al frente, tocando el techo de la caja y concentrándose murmuró "Alohomora". Una luz dorada brotó de sus manos y con un fuerte crujido la tapa se abrió. 

Con dificultad James se levantó y miró sorprendido dónde se encontraba.

Estaba en un cementerio. Oscuro, frío, aterrorizante. Con aprensión miró a su alrededor y vio como sus peores augurios eran cierto. Frente a el, y al lado de la tumba de la cual había salido había una igual.

LILY POTTER EVANS 

_1960-1982_

James se dejó caer de rodillas. No. No podía ser cierto, Lily, SU Lily había muerto, él no pudo ayudarla, cayó en el momento que ella más lo necesitaba.

Con un puñetazo al suelo y un desgarrador grito se derrumbó. Su familia había muerto, el les había fallado. Pero...¿Y Harry? Se levantó tambaleándose de dolor y agotamiento y miró en las tumbas más cercanas, pero ninguna era la tumba de Harry... ¿Eso quería decir que no había muerto? Un pequeño alo de esperanza brotó en su interior. Si Harry estaba vivo tenia que buscarlo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar a Dumbledore.

Cerró los ojos y con total determinación dijo:

"Al despacho de Dumbledore"

A muchos kilómetros de ese cementerio un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y una barba de varios palmos se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con un gran número de papeles para revisar.

Pero hacía rato que tenia una rara sensación, cómo si algo bueno e inesperado fuese a ocurrir, pero no tenia ni idea de que podía ser.

Había intentado concentrarse nuevamente en los informes que tenia en las manos pero le había resultado totalmente imposible.

Fawkes, su ave también se notaba inquieto, movía las alas como si se prepara para ir de vuelo y de vez en cuando soltaba breves cantos que su dueño no sabia descifrar.

En vista de que no podía acabar su trabajo se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

La noche era tranquila, no había ningún signo que hiciese presagiar algún suceso extraño.

"Deben ser imaginaciones mías, tengo demasiadas preocupaciones"

Pero un golpe sordo a su espalda hizo ver el motivo de su extraña sensación.

En el centro de la sala, de rodillas, se encontraba un hombre con el cabello azabache y muy desordenado que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Harry? – preguntó el director - ¿Qué haces...

Pero no continuó la pregunta. Ese no era Harry, se parecía pero no, no era el joven Potter, el individuo que estaba en el suelo era más grande, más alto.

-¿Quién eres?

Con un gran esfuerzo, el hombre levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su antiguo director.

-Albus...ya no te acuerdas de mi –dijo con dificultad – con la de veces que fui a parar aquí....

Una exclamación salió de la boca del venerable director. Lo había reconocido, esa voz, ese humor, pero... eso era imposible, ¿qué hacia James ahí?  No podía ser cierto.

-¿James? – dijo dubitativamente - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Solo dime... ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Harry? Lo has nombrado, ¿Está bien? ¿Está aquí?

James intentó levantarse pero esa aparición lo había debilitado y mucho, su intento fue en vano y volvió a caer de rodillas.

Albus se apresuro a él y lo ayudó a alzarse sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

Las dos miradas se encontraron y ninguno de los dos la desvió. Albus necesitaba asegurarse que ese era James y James necesitaba sabe acerca de su hijo y quería encontrar respuestas en los expresivos ojos azules del director.

Sí. Estaba segurísimo, era James, esos ojos avellana no podían ser de nadie más, luego ya preguntaría como había sucedido todo eso, pero ahora solo quería abrazar a unos de sus mejores alumnos y a una de las personas que más había querido, casi como a un hijo.

Y así lo hizo, atrapó en sus brazos a un James agotado y sin fuerzas ni para exigir una respuesta, simplemente se limitó a responder débilmente al abrazo.

-Necesito una respuesta, Albus – murmuro James al oído del director.

Dumbledore rompió el abrazo y ayudó a James a sentarse en un sillón enfrente del escritorio donde había estado antes.

-Harry esta bien, James. Sobrevivió – dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquilo James, te lo contaré todo pero primero de nada debes recuperarte un poco, son muchas las noticias que tendré que darte y no todas son buenas.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita un vaso apareció delante de James.

-Tómatelo, te sentirás un poco mejor.

James no dudó y en un segundo el vaso vacío  reposaba otra vez en el escritorio.

-Por favor cuéntame.

-Bien, todo empezó hace casi 14 años...

Así empezó el director, contando la noche que Voldemort atacó a los Potter gracias a la traición de Peter, como él supuestamente había muerto, como Lily también lo hizo, pero antes dando una protección a Harry la cual hizo que el niño sobreviviera y Voldemort desapareciera. También le contó como Sirius fue arrestado y llevado a Azkaban creyendo todo el mundo que él era el asesino de Peter. Luego le explicó como Harry fue a vivir con sus tíos y como después de 12 años en Azkaban Black escapó de la prisión y les reveló a todos la verdad de los hechos.

James supo de la situación actual de sus mejores amigos y del mundo mágico y como al finalizar el año escolar Voldemort había resucitado.

Cuando Dumbledore finalizó, la expresión de James era indescifrable. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y Albus no quiso decir nada más, sabia que James tenia que asimilar todas sus palabras.

-No, no es posible...-era lo único que James pudo decir. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, deseó que todo fuera una macabra broma y que cuando se descubriese la cara se encontrase en su salón con Lily a un lado y a Harry jugando en la alfombra

-Es muy duro, James, sé que lo es, pero tienes que reponerte, ahora tienes a Harry, que se volverá loco cuando sepa que estas aquí, y Sirius y Remus....

-Quiero verlos, necesito verlos....

-Los veras, pero no hoy. Pero James, yo también tengo que hacerte una pregunta, como es que estas aquí, vivo...

-No lo se, esta noche he  "desperado" -empezó contando James y haciendo con las manos el gesto de las comillas- y he utilizado los poderes de Gryffindor, no he encontrado la varita...

-Las varitas, tanto la tuya como la de Lily las tengo yo, tienen demasiado poder y podían caer en manos equivocadas. 

Un silenció siguió a esta explicación del director. Duró unos minutos hasta que el director lo rompió.

-Han sido demasiadas emociones para hoy, te alojaras aquí hasta que estés un poco mejor, luego ya decidiremos. Ahora escribiré una carta a Remus y a Sirius para que vengan mañana y los puedas ver, no les diré el motivo de la reunión si no los veo en cinco minutos en mi despacho- dijo Dumbledore en un tono divertido y James solo sonrió un poco- ahora te acompañaré a una habitación.

-¿Y a Harry cuando lo veré? – inquirió James.

-Eso ya lo decidiremos, nos hemos de asegurar que el se lo tomara bien, no querrás que le de un ataque ¿no?

James quiso protestar, pero supo que en su estado era inútil, mañana lo volvería a intentar. Siguió silenciosamente al director de camino a una habitación que se encontraba bastante cerca al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando entro vio una bonita habitación decorada con los motivos de Gryffindor, con una gran cama adoselada  y una gran estantería con muchos libros. Quizás no era una gran habitación pero se veía cómoda y agradable.

-Espero que te encuentres a gusto, si tienes hambre solo lo tienes que pedir al cuadro de frutas y aparecerá en la mesa. Descansa James, mañana será otro día. Buenas noches.

Con un suave apretón en el hombro Albus se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Las fuerzas de James estaban bajo mínimo y solo pudo llegar a la cama y tirarse en ella.

Una amarga sensación llego a el y abrazándose a la almohada empezó a llorar, desconsolada pero a la vez silenciosamente. 

No lloraba por el, sino por lo que habían pasado sus mejores amigos y  su hijo. 

"Os devolveré el tiempo perdido" pensó con determinación y sin saber en que momento se durmió.

**


	2. Only brothers understand

_Nota de autora:_

_Hola a todos!!! Antes de nada...**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! **Me ha hecho mucha ilusión, me encanta que os guste, y espero que este capitulo no os decepcione..._

_Bueno, kiero dar las gracias a: _**YO-IO-I **_(siento decirte que no tengo la intención de hacer regresar a Lily, pero bueno quien sabe, espero k te guste igual), a _**Little Rikku**_, A _**Jack Dawson**_ (sí soy catalana, soy de barcelona, moltes gracies!) _**Yahanney**_, _**Agus Y Moony**_, a _**Bunny 1986**_ (ya te enteraras  ke pasó con James, pero ten paciencia) _**Kat Basted**_, _**Ximena Ithil**_, a _**LilyFal **_(yo también he querido leer siempre un fic donde James volviese y por eso decidí hacer este ^^) y a _**Cecil Gabbiani.**

_De nuevo muchas gracias!!_

Ahora una noticia que no os alegrara mucho...debido a mi falta de tiempo, el fic solo lo actualizaré una vez a la semana, dos si hay suerte, por lo tanto no os desesperéis y no dejéis de leer la historia por eso, ok?

_Bueno os dejo es chapter y espero que os guste, Un beso a todos!****_

****

**Capitulo 2: Only brothers understand**

_Queridos Sirius y Remus:_

_Ayer por la noche sucedió una cosa inesperada, que creo que cambiaré el echo de las cosas. Me gustaría comentárosla personalmente, por lo tanto os pido que vengáis este mediodía a mi despacho.  La contraseña es: Pastel de manzana._

_Sed muy discretos._

_Atentamente; Albus Dumbledore_

Sí, eso estaba bien, prefería no contar lo sucedido por carta, no fuese que cayese en manos equivocadas y tampoco quería especificar mucho, ya que no sabía cual seria la reacción de esos dos.

Se levantó y dirigió a la percha donde descansaba su precioso fénix. Despertándolo cuidadosamente le ató la carta en la pata.

-Fawkes necesito que entregues esta carta a Remus Lupin y a Sirius Black, los dos están en casa de Remus. No te dejes ver.

Diciendo esto acompañó a su ave a la ventana y observó como emprendía el vuelo y se perdía por el horizonte. 

**

En otro lugar muy alejado de ese despacho, en Privet Drive, dormía un joven ajeno a todos esos sucesos. 

El sol entraba por su ventana y le daba directamente a la cara.

Pestañeando abrió los ojos y dejó ver unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda que reflejaban tristeza. Aun estaba muy reciente el final de curso (solo había pasado un par de semanas) y no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Voldemort  y el cuerpo de Cedric tendido sobre el césped con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de borrar las imágenes, intento que fue en vano, pero una voz desde el piso de abajo hizo que saliera de su ensoñación

-¡¡¡Potter te quiero aquí abajo en menos de tres segundos!!!

Suspiró. Su tío. Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre. Lo obligaban a hacer todas las tareas del hogar, pasando desde lavar los platos a regar las plantas y todo eso bajo un insoportable calor y las malas palabras que le dirigían sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia.

No contestó y se limitó a bajar al piso inferior pensando que ojala pudiese salir de ahí, para irse a la madriguera, a Hogwarts o con Sirius.

"Ojala mis padres estuvieran aquí" pensó.

Lo que no sabia este chico de casi 15 años, de nombre Harry Potter era que su deseo estaba  muy próximo a cumplirse.

**

-Entiéndeme James, no puedes aparecer así como así delante de ellos. Les daría algo. Para ellos tu estas muerto, y aunque estemos en el mundo mágico no creo estén acostumbrados a que un muerto reaparezca catorce años después como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Sí Albus si eso lo entiendo, pero entiéndeme tu a mi. ¡¡¡¡Necesito verlos!!! Por mi culpa han pasado por todas esas penurias, he de pedirles perdón. Y no me digas que no, que ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo en no irme de aquí para ver a harry. Por cierto, el tema Harry es otro tema al que quería llegar. ¿Cuándo me permitirás verlo? Porque según mis cuentas casi tiene 15 años y  creo que no esta pasando una época muy feliz, que mejor que ver a su padre...

-¡Basta! James ya te lo he dicho. Te dejaré verlo cuando el esté preparado, primero he de hablar con el y ponerlo en situación. Mira, no sabemos como es que estas aquí, no sabemos si es para siempre o es para una temporada, ¿Y si es para unos pocos días y nosotros creemos que esto es definitivo? Te perdería otra vez y no creo que pudiese soportarlo...

Un silencio se propago por toda la sala, solo roto por el reloj de péndulo que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Desde hacía más de una hora que James Potter discutía con Albus Dumbledore sobre cómo y cuándo debía producirse el reencuentro de James con sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia.

-No estoy de acuerdo Albus. Admito que seria duro para el pero aun lo seria más si una vez que yo hubiese desaparecido otra vez le contasen que yo había estado aquí y no le hubieses permitido verme. Soy su padre y hace mucho tiempo que no lo tengo en mis brazos, no puedo esperar más.

-Ay, James no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de terco que siempre- sonrió el director.- Mira te propongo un trato: Cuando vengan Sirius y Remus, primero hablo YO con ellos, les cuento lo que sucedió y  después los conduzco hasta tu habitación. Podéis estar todo el día juntos si queréis. Y mañana...

-Mañana veo a Harry, ¿sí? - preguntó esperanzado James. No podía expresar con palabras como necesitaba tener a Harry otra vez con el. 

-Y mañana - dijo Dumbledore, recuperando la palabras desde el punto que James lo interrumpió – mandaré a que vayan a buscar a tu hijo para que os veáis, pero no te prometo nada. Quiero saber como se lo va a tomar.  ¿De acuerdo?

James dudó, esa propuesta no le aseguraba poder ver a Harry, pero sabia que no podía obtener nada más.

-De acuerdo acepto.

**

-¡¡Padfoot!! Ha llegado una carta de Albus, es para los dos

Un hombre de unos 40 años, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos de un extraño color dorado, estaba de pie con un raro pájaro encima del sofá y una carta en la mano. El destinatario era muy claro:

"Moony y Padfoot" 

-¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?, ¿Qué dice? ¡Ábrela!

Otro hombre de la misma edad bajaba corriendo por las escaleras con una túnica a medio poner y con el pelo, moreno y largo, totalmente despeinado.

Cuando se situó al lado del hombre que correspondía al nombre de Moony, le quitó la carta de la mano y desgarró el sobre.

-No le habrá pasado nada a Harry, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilízate y léela Padfoot.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el corto espacio de tiempo que estuvieron leyendo la carta, para luego mirarse y sin poderlo contenerse el hombre moreno soltó el aire que no sabia en que momento empezó a retenerlo.

-¿Qué querrá Dumbledore?, da la sensación de que es algo urgente

-Será quizá alguna misión de la orden, llevamos algunos días sin hacer nada.

-No creo Padfoot, Albus nunca nos avisa por carta cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la Orden.

-¿Qué hora es, Moony?

-Las....11 - dijo después de mirar el pequeño reloj que sacó de dentro de su túnica, el cual poseía muchas buscas más de las normales.

-Uff, estoy intrigado, tu que crees, ¿serán buenas o malas noticias?

-Espero que sean buenas....llevamos una temporada que no son demasiado agradables...

**

-Te quiero quieto aquí, ¿me has entendido?

-¡Sí, señor! – respondió con el típico saludo militar – aunque pensándolo bien...si no obedezco, ¿qué me harás? ¿Me pondrás en detención con Filch?

Albus negó con la cabeza, ese James nunca cambiaria.

-Te lo digo en serio, quédate por aquí y no andes M-E-R-O-D-E-A-N-D-O por el castillo, y no vengas a mi despacho. Yo los traeré aquí.

-Sí....

-Bueno son casi las 12, deben estar apunto de llegar. 

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba apunto de cerrarla (con un hechizo no fuese que el instinto de James fuera superior a su razón) escuchó un débil

-No tardes por favor....

**

-Pastel de manzana

A la sola mención de estas tres palabras una magnifica gárgola se movió y dejo ver una escalera de piedra mecánica la cual, esas dos personas conocían muy bien.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuantas veces pasamos por estas escaleras cuando estábamos aquí?-pregunto Padfood, o también conocido como Sirius Black.

-Perdí la cuenta cuando estábamos en cuarto.

Llegaron. Una enorme puerta de roble estaba enfrente de ellos y Remus Lupin o Moony, tocó.

-Pasad.

Dentro de la sala solo se encontraba el anciano director sentado en una cómodo butaca que estaba en un lado del despacho. 

-Buenos días, Albus. 

-Buenos días Remus, Sirius tomad asiento por favor.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado Albus? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

-Tranquilo Sirius, no son malas noticias, todo al contrario, yo diría que son muy buenas, sobretodo para tres personas....

Ayer por la noche estaba aquí, en este despacho cuando de repente apareció una persona que nadie esperaba. No lo podía creer, pero no había duda. Sabía que era él. Lo más curioso del tema es que ni el mismo sabe como ha llegado hasta aquí. Utilizó sus poderes de heredero de Gryffindor para aparecerse. No sabemos como ocurrió, por eso os pediré que me ayudéis a investigar.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó un contrariado Remus

-¿Heredero de Gryffindor? Solo hay un heredero de Gryffindor, ¿Harry esta aquí?

-No, no es Harry quien llego ayer....

-No hay otro heredero...-Sirius se calló. Sí, había otro heredero pero era imposible que el hubiese aparecido, había muerto hacía 14 años...

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Albus....- empezó a decir Lupin pero un suave susurro salió de la boca de Sirius

-James...¿James ha vuelto?

-Pero que tonterías dice, Sirius....

-No Remus, Sirius no dice ninguna tontería, James, apareció en este despacho ayer por la noche.

**

Estaba que se comía las paredes. ¿¡Pero que les estaba diciendo!?. No era tan difícil, solo era:" Hola Sirius, Remus. James ha vuelto, ¿lo queréis ver?" pero no, seguro que Albus les estaba machacando con uno de sus típicos discursos y dando miles de vueltas al asunto antes de ir al grano. 

Y el ahí esperando. Si no fuera por el hechizo con el que el director había cerrado la puerta el ya estaría en el despacho abrazando a sus amigos.

No le quedaba otro remedio que sentarse a esperar.

5. 10. 15 minutos.

¿Qué les estaba contando? ¿La historia de Hogwarts? 

Se volvió a levantar y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. 

En la alfombra empezaba a hacerse un surco cuando la puerta se abrió.

En el umbral un hombre con el pelo castaño moteado de gris le estaba mirando.

Lo reconoció en seguida a pesar de que se notaba que había pasado algunos años.

Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazo.

-Moony..- dijo con dificultad

-Prongs...no lo puedo creer

Moony no se lo creía, hacia apenas 3 años pensaba que todos sus mejores amigos habían salido de su vida y en ese corto intervalo de tiempo había recuperado a las personas que más habían importando en su vida.

Se soltaron y James buscó rápidamente a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Ahí estaba, quieto, sin ni siquiera pestañear. 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron los dos sintieron como una especie de corriente eléctrica que les nacía por dentro.

Se acercaron lentamente como si un paso mal dado  o con una velocidad demasiado elevada pudiese romper ese sueño ¿seguro que no era un sueño?, pensó Sirius.

Pero no, no lo era.

Cuando por fin estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse, Sirius alargó una mano a la mejilla de James, quería asegurarse que cuando se lanzara encima de el no se evaporaría o lo atravesaría como a un simple fantasma.

No, tampoco era un fantasma, podía notar la cálida mejilla de James, como siempre, cálida y suave. Sí, ese era su James. Sin pensarlo un instante más se abalanzo a el y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le daba igual si lo lastimaba, o si estaba apretando demasiado fuerte ese abrazo. Solo quería notar su cuerpo, su corazón.

James sentía lo mismo. Quería pasar ahí dentro, en ese cálido abrazo toda la vida. Sirius, SU Sirius, su mejor amigo, su hermano con quien había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida y con quien había compartido todo. Volvían a estar juntos.

-James. –sollozó Sirius. Cuando Dumbledore les contó lo que había pasado, no lo creyó, un parte dentro de el le decía que sí, que era cierto, pero otra le decía que no podía ser , que era otra más de sus pesadillas en Azkaban.- lo siento tanto, todo paso por mi culpa, fui el culpable de los que os paso, a ti y a Lily.

-No, no digas eso Padfoot, sabes que no es verdad

-Pero...

-No, no digas nada más y solo abrázame por favor.

Y así, abrazados los dos, continuaron durante un largo rato, donde dos hermanos se habían vuelto a reunir.

**

_Bueno acabé. No se no me acaba de convencer, que os ha parecido?_

_Nada más que decir el próximo capitulo padre e hijo volverán a unirse._

**Adeu!!!**


	3. bloon on blood

HOLA!!!

 Que tal? Bueno estoy aquí otra vez... y ahora otro reencuentro ^^. A ver que os parece.

No puedo creer que tenga 20 reviews! De verdad muchas gracias, me hacen mucha ilusión abrir el correo y ver vuestra opiniones. Again gracias!

****

**_Iziel Y. Black _****_: _**Moltes gracies pel review. Ho sento que el fic sigui tan Gryffindor, pero esk els meus personatges preferits son el James i el Sirius i akests dos son de tot menys Slytherin.

De nou moltes gracies, ah i gracies per el review en cátala!

**_Blackspirit : _**Espero no haberte decepcionado... a ver que opinas tu? Gracias! Un beso

**_Mishiru : _**Gracias por la rectificación! Creo que ahora lo he corregido, aunk kizas se me salto alguno....bueno thanks!

**_Agus y Moony : _** Saltar las lagrimas??? Tan mal lo hice :P Aquí tienes el reencuentro. Que tal te pareció?

**_Lourdes Ariki : _** Sip hay un fic donde regresa Lily, pero ninguno con James y ya era hora que hubiese uno. Siempre dicen el parecido de los dos pero nunca los ajuntan ( si no es en el pasado) Me encanta que te encante! :P

**_Cristal Melody : _** Sip, se lo tomaron bien, pero bueno son adultos y saben controlarse....¬¬' Tranquila por el review del primer chapter, me basta con saber que lo leíste...._AUNQUE NO DEJES DE ENVIAR EN ESTE CAPITULO!!!_

**_LILYFA : _**Sip! Prometo por mi dios (Sirius) que lo acabaré! Aunque no tengo ni idea como lo acabare.... de momento actualizo rápido, luego ya veremos!

 **_Lizbeth ; _** Aquí esta la continuación. No tarde mucho verdad??

**_Jack Dawson : _** Hola! Com va tot? aqui esta la continuació. Espero que t'agradi... Si soc de barna,  del barri del poblenou! Havia pensat traduir el fic al català, m'he llegit els llibres en català i quan penso una historia ho faig en català. Ara no tinc temps pero potser ho fare...que et sembla la idea? Be a llegir i diguem que tal

**_Aelin-Elen :_** Aquí continué. Deseo k te guste, gracias por leerlo y tendran muchas aventuras de los merodeadores!

Bien, ahora os dejo que lo leáis, quiero un review, con criticas, ya sean positivas como negativas, de todo se aprende en esta vida! El titulo Blood on blood o lo que es lo mismo sangre con sangre...la sangre Potter vuelve a unirse!!  Oh oh, bueno a leer que se me va la olla!

**

Capítulo 3: Blood on blood 

Jueves. 17 de julio. Solo habían pasado 17 días desde que regresó de Hogwarts, lo que el consideraba como su hogar, y le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad.  

Harry Potter se encontraba en la cama, mirando ensimismado el techo. No tenia nada mejor que hacer, los deberes que le habían puesto ya los había acabado y no podía bajar al salón porque sus tíos lo habían castigado por romper un plato mientras estaba lavándolos después de la comida " encima de extraño, el niño es torpe" había dicho su tío Vernon.

Estaba pensando en que estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, cuando un golpe en la ventana le hizo reaccionar de golpe.

Una gran lechuza negra, estaba ahí, con una carta atada en la pata. Rápidamente abrió el sobre y sacó una carta con un mensaje muy corto.

_Harry:_

_Mañana, al mediodía pasará a buscarte Remus. Tenlo todo preparado._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sorprendido la primera reacción que tubo Harry fue saltar de alegría. ¡Sí! ¡Se iba de esa casa, pasaría casi un mes y medio fuera! Aunque no sabia donde iba, seguro que era mejor que eso.

Pero seguidamente Harry pensó que algo malo había ocurrido. ¿Por que esa urgencia? Preocupado, volvió a meterse en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse. Pasase lo que pasase mañana seguramente estaría mejor de lo que estaba hoy.

Y no se equivocaba.

***

Esa misma noche de la que Harry recibió la carta, en una pequeña habitación de una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, tres adultos se encontraban hablando intentando recuperar una parte de los largos 14 años perdidos.

La mayor preocupación de uno de ellos era saber como se encontraba su hijo, como era, como había vivido. 

-Es una fotocopia de ti, Prongs. Con el mismo pelo rebelde, indomable, también travieso, y no muy fan de las normas - decía Padfoot

-Sí, se parece en el aspecto, pero la inteligencia y el carácter lo cogió de Lily-añadió Moony.

James escuchaba todo eso deseando poder verlo de nuevo, tenia el recuerdo de un bebé, con mucho pelo negro y unos grandes ojos verdes, los mismos de los que se enamoró de Lily. Lily. SU Lily. Pensar en ella le dolía, pero no quería demostrar debilidad o dolor delante de sus amigos. Ya habían pasado suficiente y quería que ese fuese un momento feliz. Un buen reencuentro. Ya se derrumbaría en la habitación, él solo. Ese momento era para los tres, como los viejos tiempos.

-Tengo ganas de verlo- dijo, entrando de nuevo en la conversación y sacando esos sentimientos de sus pensamientos.  

Ya faltaba menos.

**

El sol ya despuntaba en el cielo. Un cielo azul, sin ni una nube que desgarrase ese magnifico manto celeste, que despertaba tranquilidad y solo hacia presagiar felicidad. 

Remus Lupin, caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación. Sí, estaba nervioso, y no entendía muy bien porqué. Lo que le había encargado Dumbledore no era nada complicado, no corría riesgos, pero sin embargo estaba nervioso.

"Que tonto eres Remus" se dijo a si mismo. "imagínate como debe estar James".

 La razón del nerviosismo de este hombre de pelo castaño era que teníaa que ira recoger al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, y así poder presenciar el reencuentro. 

No sabía como podría reaccionar Harry. Siempre parecía calmado, pero esa era una circunstancia especial. No todos los días puede uno volver a ver a su padre, con el cual apenas has convivido y que creías que estaba muerto.

-Moony, ábrenos!

Una voz que rápidamente reconoció, picaba insistentemente en la puerta de su habitación, la misma que había utilizado cuando hacía dos años había utilizado cuando estuvo dando clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Voy Padfoot!

Abrió y lo que vio le hizo soltar una carcajada.

Prongs llevaba a caballito a Sirius, el cual irradiaba felicidad, (parecía que la vuelta de James le había rejuvenecido 10 años y hubiese borrado el dolor de Azkaban)

-Veníamos a ver si ya estabas listo para ir a buscar a Harry- dijo James. Se le notaba inquieto, y Remus tenia la sospecha de que apenas había dormido.

-Casi lo tengo todo ya. 

-Recuerda lo que te dijo Albus, no le digas nada, disimula todo lo que puedas y no contestes a ninguna pregunta comprometida que pueda hacerte, queremos que sea una sorpresa – le recordó Sirius, que estaba casi tan nervioso como James.

-Sí, me lo habéis recordado mil veces como mínimo. Aunque no creo que sea bueno para el. Tendríamos que ir preparando el terreno. No quiero que le de un ataque o algo parecido.

-Albus ya lo preparará lo suficiente.

-Bueno, voy tirando.- y colocando una mano en el hombro de James  le dijo – no tardaré.

Prongs sonrió y vio como Remus salía.

-Ya falta menos.

**

"Número 4 de Privet Drive". Sí, ya había llegado. Esa era la casa de Harry . Llamó al timbre. La clase de mecanismos muggles que había estudiado en Hogwarts le había servido como para no extrañarse con las cosas más típicas que podía encontrar en el mundo no mágico.

Esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta. Un chico joven, delgado y más bajo para su edad la abrió. Vestía con ropa holgada y  su pelo estaba desordenado. Como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿lo tienes todo listo?

-Profesor Lupin – saludó Harry con una sonrisa. – Sí, ya estoy listo, cuando quiera podemos irnos.

Entre los dos cogieron el baúl con la pertenencias de Harry, y este se despidió de sus tíos con un simple "hasta el año que viene", aunque deseaba con toda su alma no volver.

 Una vez ya fuera de la casa, Remus le contó a Harry como se desplazarían hasta Hogwarts.

-Iremos con un traslador - Harry hizó una cara rara, no le gustaban nada los trasladores y menos desde lo que sucedió la ultima vez que cogió uno. Remus entendió el gesto. – Sé que no te gustan pero es la única manera de llegar rápido. 

Harry asintió. No tenia más remedio.

-Cuando diga tres lo tocas.... uno...dos....tres!

**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, pensando como podía darle la noticia a Harry. No podía negarles ni a James ni a Harry verse. Sabia que Harry era un muchacho muy fuerte para su edad, pero esa era una situación totalmente anómala.

Pronto llegaría Remus con él y aun no tenia ni idea como decírselo. Había conseguido que James se quedase, con Sirius en la habitación. Esperaba que estando los dos juntos no se impacientara mucho.

Una luz hizo mirar al frente, y vio a Remus y a Harry, los dos en el suelo, culpa del traslador.

Rápidamente los ayudo a levantarse.

-Buenos días Harry. Remus, ¿nada raro?

-No, Albus , todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Mejor. Bueno me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas, Remus por favor, harías el favor. – preguntó el director. Prefería ir al grano y así acabar cuanto antes con esa situación.

-Claro, Albus. Ahora nos vemos. Hasta ahora Harry.- se despidió Lupin.

Una vez que el licántropo salió de la sala, Dumbledore invitó a Harry a sentarse en la butaca de delante del escritorio, mientras que el tomaba asiento en la butaca de enfrente.

-Harry, voy a ir al grano. Hay alguien que quiere verte....

**

Vale, ¡ya no aguantaba más! Hacia más de 10 minutos que Moony había regresado a la habitación, eso quería decir que Dumbledore llevaba casi 15 minutos hablando con Harry, y no sabia si era o no una buena señal.

Padfoot también estaba nervioso, estaba sentado en el sofá apretujando nerviosamente un cojín, y Remus aunque aparentaba calma miraba muy seguido el reloj. 

Empezaba a preocuparse,¿podría ser que Dumbledore no le dejase verlo? No lo creía, el sabía que se moría de ganas, al fin y al cabo era la única familia( de sangre, porque el consideraba a Sirius y a Remus como sus hermanos) que tenía.

Un ruido en el pasillo hizo que a James se le cortara la respiración,  y que Sirius se levantara de golpe tirando el sofá donde estaba sentado.

Dumbledore apareció en la puerta seguido de un joven.

 James lo reconoció en seguida. Era idéntico a él, justo como se lo había imaginado.  

Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Harry, quería abrazarlo, pero no sabia como reaccionaria él. Se le veía asustado.

-Harry, soy yo, volví – empezó a decir pero Harry reaccionó de una manera que nadie hubiera esperado. Cualquiera en la sala podría haberse esperado que se desmayara, que se quedara quieto, que se echara a llorar, que se abalanzase hacia James pero no... nadie hubiese imaginado que se echara para atrás, apartándose de James negando con la cabeza y que saliera a la habitación corriendo hacia quien sabe a que lugar.

Todos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer, entonces Sirius reaccionó.

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! – gritó, y hizo el gestó de correr para atraparlo, pero James lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, Padfoot. 

**

No podía ser cierto. Seguro que era un sueño. O una de esas visiones que tenia. Era todo mentira. Era imposible que su padre estuviera ahí. 

No. Era simplemente imposible. Por eso había huido. No quería acogerse a una visión. No quería creérselo para luego despertar y ver que todo era un sueño. 

Estaba sentado en la torre de astronomía. Le encantaba esa torre. Siempre había tranquilidad y uno podía pasarse horas allí pensando sin ser molestado.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión esa tranquilidad fue rota por una voz, que únicamente había escuchado una vez, luchando contra los dementors.

-Supuse que estabas aquí. – dijo la voz.

Harry se giró para ver a su interlocutor. Otra vez esa imagen, la imagen de su padre estaba delante suyo, tan parecido a el.

Pestañeó nuevamente. Parecía demasiado real como para ser un sueño...

-Yo también solía venir aquí cuando quería estar solo, es el mejor lugar.

Harry continuó sin decir nada, mirando a "su padre". Éste se sentó a su lado, esperando, casi rogando que no huyese como antes. Pero no esta vez no lo hizo.

Así sentados los dos estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, James buscando algo que decir y Harry intentando asimilar que quien estaba a su lado era James, SU PADRE.

Muy a poco a poco, Harry alargó la mano buscando tocar la pierna de su padre, como buscando la prueba irrefutable que era de verdad, de carne y huesos.

James se dejó tocar, quizá para el era como una prueba también, si notaba el tacto de Harry sabría del cierto que era Harry quien estaba a su lado.

Sí, parecía sólido. Algo dentro de él le decía que era James quien estaba sentado a su lado. Decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse y abrazarlo, quizá era un sueño, pero prefería vivirlo antes de que desapareciese.

James por su parte se mantuvo quieto casi leyendo el pensamiento de su hijo. Cuando lo vio que se movía hacia él, cuando adivinó cual era el siguiente paso que daría Harry, no pudo más que estremecerse.

Cuando finalmente Harry se le hecho encima abrazándolo por el cuello notó una sensación solo comparable con la que tuvo cuando Lily le puso a un Harry recién nacido entre sus brazos.

En ese momento solo pudo apretar a Harry contra si y decirle al oido

-Harry, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de volver a tenerte en mis brazos.

Harry no dijo nada solo disfrutó del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de James y pensó que si era un sueño, era uno de los mejores que había tenido.

**

_Bueno ya está, el reencuentro. No se pero a mi no me ha gustado. El final me costó horrores. En el próximo entraré más en la relación Potter-Potter ^^'_

_Bueno espero las opiniones!_

_Adeu!_


	4. I need you

Hola como va todo? Aquí teneis el cuarto capitulo...no he tardado nada, verdad?

Bueno espero que os guste. Antes del capitulo contesto a los reviews. Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado alguno de verdad  muchas gracias.

****

****

**Aelin-Ithil-Lunatica-Lupina**: Vaya nick chica...jejejej! =D.  Como estas? Gracias por el review!! Me encanta recibirlos!!!  =P. Bueno, aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo, espero tu opinión. Sobre lo de si habrá un final feliz, que James se quedará para siempre y todo eso...mmm...aun no se bien bien hacia donde encaminaré la historia, por lo tanto no te puedo decir nada, tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero ya te digo una cosa.....a mi me gustan las historia donde es un final inesperado... puede que sea feliz, o puede que no.... En fin....

**Alym:** Estuve mucho rato pensando como haría el reencuentro, sabía como haría el de Sirius pero el de Harry me costó más, pero tampoco quería hacer que Harry reaccionase bien y que todos lo vieran y fueran  felices y comieran perdices...nop! por eso se me ocurrió este reencuentro, pero ya te digo que a mi no me acabó de gustar....pero no salió nada mejor.  Y una cosa, NO ES SLASH!!!  Hay más personas que me lo han preguntado, y no, no es mi idea....El slash me gusta pero no sirvo para escribirlo. De igual manera no sabría que parejas hacer, James /Sirius??? Nop en este fic no. Y Remus/Sirius??? Nop, nunca he creído en esa pareja..... Bueno ya no me enrollo más UN Beso!! Y gracias!!!

**Bunny1986:** Moltes gracies pels teus 2 reviews!!! Jejejej. Ja he pensat en aixó de que el Harry li expliki tota la vida que ha tingut. LLegeic el captiul i em dius que tal d'acord??'

**Lil-Evans**: HOLA!!!  Te gusto??, de verdad o para quedar bien…. Acepto criticas eh??' con eso se mejora... 

Comentando tu review....siento no hacer volver a Lily, pero me gusta la idea de que James la eche en falta y que llore por ella y tal...y tampoco quiero que sea un fic donde todo es amor, amistad felicidad...nop, yo no soy de esas....Y aparte no pongo a Lily porque Rowling no ha contado mucho de ella y al no tener información no sabría como definirla...

Y Sí, me he leído el quinto libro (en ingles y en castellano) pero decidí basarlo en el quinto curso porque me parece mal eso de limitar a la gente que lo lea, quiero que este fic pueda leerlo todo el mundo y si hay spoilers.... Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión,,,,

**Jack Dawson:** Moltes gracies de nou!! Menys mal que t'ha agradat...no les tenia totes amb mi.... Aquí esta el següent capitul...que m'ha costat moltiiiissim , comencen a faltar les idees, acepto propostes!!! =D A mi també m'agraden més el noms en angles... encara que en català (Forcat, Enllunat, Cuapelada i Lladruc no em desagraden del tot) com a minim son millors que en castellà... =S

**Penélope Black**: Muuuuuxas gracias!! Me hace ilusión que te haya gustado! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo....y no, no soy una maquina, pasa que estaba inspirada...cosa que empieza a fallar...aprovecho ahora que tengo un pokitin más de tiempo, dentro de poco no lo tendré y espero que aunque tarde un poco sigáis leyendo el fic....Gracias again

**Yo-Io-I:** Hola! Ya te has leído el tercer capitulo....si es así, porque no me has dejado review??? No te ha gustado....=( Espero que haya sido porque no has tenido tiempo... Y como ya he dicho antes en otra contestación, este fic no es Slash no pega con la temática del fic... y tampoco sirvo para escribirlo... Bueno un beso!

**Deedlit:** CINTA!!!!!! Que tal??? Moltes gracies pel review.....no m'ho esperava...jejejejej =P ja saps quina ilusió fa rebre'n un... com en la nostra historia (publicitat subliminal) LA ULTIMA OPOTUNIDAD..... 

Bé ja em diras que tal, pero vull sinceritat eh!? Ja ho saps, apa, ens veiem per la universitat!!

**Cristal Melody:** Siento decirte que no volverá Lily en el fic, sorry.... Y de cómo regreso James....algún día lo sabrás...jejeje dentro de poco empezaran a investigar....jejej pero creo que falta tiempo para que lo descubran.... Gracias!!

**Snuvelly:** O es snivelly...no se....si te has leído el quinto libro, es snivelly, no? Bueno...ya veras como reaccionara Snape....SU PEOR PESADILLA HA VUELTO!!! Jejejej aun no tengo pensado como será el encuentro acepto propuestas.... muchas gracias por el review!!

Bueno después de tooooota esta parrafada....quiero deciros a todos los que leéis la historia, dejéis review o no...

-Este fic es un poco improvisado...tenia la idea del regreso de James y como seria el reencuentro con la gente, pero a partir de ahí tengo ideas sueltas, necesito ayuditas, si alguien tiene una idea, o una propuesta de algo que le haga ilusión leer, no os cortéis os escucharé encantada....

-Ya lo he dixo en la contestación a  algunos reviews, pero lo digo en general...este fic **NO ES SLASH,** no es que ese genero no me gusta (sí leo algunos y no me desagrada, hay algunos que son muy buenos) pero....no creo que pegue con el resto del fic... siempre he querido leer un James /sirius pero yo no lo voy a escribir, no se me da nada bien el tema.... Por lo tanto para los que no os guste este tema trankilidad, ok?

-Y la ultima cosa...me he leído el quinto libro, en ingles y encaro este fic en el quinto curso....el por que? Pues porque no kiero que haya restricciones a la hora de leer, me expliko....cuando miro que fics hay y veo spoilers del quinto libro pienso en la gente que aun no lo ha leído y no me parece gusto que les limitemos la lectura...por eso este fic esta en quinto curso de Harry y no tendrá spoiler 

Bueno después de esta rallada monumental el fic!

**

Capítulo 4**: I need you**

** 

La tarde caía ya sobre el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por los pasillos de esa majestuosa escuela tres personas buscaban desde hacia más de una hora a otras dos.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – preguntó una voz. En su tono se notaba inquietud.

-Hemos buscado por todo el castillo, por el lago, por el campo de Quidditch...- contestó otra voz, esta, con un tono más tranquilo, acorde con el carácter del dueño de la voz.

-Chicos, yo dejaría de buscarlos, si se han encontrado, que yo creo que es así, estarán ahora hablando y conociéndose - dijo una tercera voz.

-Albus tiene razón Padfoot, ya regresarán. Tienen muchas cosas que decirse.

-No Moony, no pararé hasta que los encuentre. No me ha gustado nada la reacción de Harry. ¿Lo habéis visto? Parecía asustado, como si James fuera a hacerle daño...

-No sabemos que le habrá pasado por la cabeza a Harry, pero no es del todo extraño. Ver a tu padre que crees que esta muerto delante de ti...me ha sorprendido, pero pensándolo, no ha sido tan extraña. Vamos a la habitación Padfoot, quizá ya hayan regresado.

-No!. Seguiré buscando.

-Como quieras Sirius, tienes todo el castillo para ti. Remus y yo miraremos en la habitación de James por si han regresado y si no están allí iremos a mi despacho, quiero comentarte algo que tengo en mente, Remus.

Y así lo hicieron, Remus y Dumbledore regresaron mientras que Sirius tomaba su forma animaga ( un gran perro negro) y empezaba a buscar intentando captar la olor de su amigo o de su ahijado.

Cuando Sirius estaba buscando por el cuarto piso se detuvo. Una idea cruzó por si mente. "la torre de astronomía", James siempre iba allí cuando quería aislarse de todo y de todos.  "quizá a Harry también le guste ese jugar, son tan parecidos" 

Corriendo, se encaminó hacia la torre deseando encontrarlo.

**

En otro lugar del castillo, Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin se encontraban hablando. Habían mirado en la habitación de James pero al no encontrarlos habían ido al despacho del director. Con unas tazas de te en las manos, Albus empezó a contarle a Remus su preocupación.

-No se Remus, hay algo que no acaba de gustarme. No sabemos porque James esta aquí otra vez, nunca antes había ocurrido y no tengo ninguna idea de cómo sucedió, hemos de investigarlo.

-Yo vendré aquí cuando no tenga ninguna otra misión de la orden.

-Esa es otra cosa que quería comentarte, bueno a ti y a Sirius...quiero que os quedéis en el castillo. No quiero que salgáis más de lo que sea necesario.

-¿Y eso?

-No quiero que nadie sepa que James regresó, y si vosotros dos tenéis misiones estoy seguro que James querrá acompañaros.

-Y aunque se lo prohibieras encontraría la forma de salir.

-Por eso mismo lo digo. Los cuatro os quedareis en el castillo, hasta que tengamos una idea de cómo ocurrió esto.

**

En la torre más alta del castillo James Potter estaba mirando fijamente a su hijo. No lo podía creer  ¡Ese era su niño, su pequeño bebé! ¡Como había crecido! Era igual a como se lo había imaginado en las noches que había pasado en vela, mientras acunaba a Harry cuando éste se despertaba llorando y el lo tomaba en brazos para intentar consolarlo.

Pero en esos momentos el imaginaba una vida mucho mejor para su hijo y para su mujer. En cambio todo habían sido desgracias. Lily y el habían muerto y Harry había tenido una vida  muy dura según le habían dicho. Quería saber como había sido su vida, quería conocerlo.

Pero eso parecía una misión difícil. Harry se había mostrado muy frió con él. Sí, lo había abrazado, pero apenas había  hablado, y ahora se encontraba mirando el lago perdido en sus sentimientos y James no sabia que decir para  romper ese ambiento tan tenso.

-Harry deberíamos buscar al resto, deben estar preocupados. Llevamos bastante rato aquí. Seguro que Sirius nos esta buscando como un loco. Tiene complejo de perro rastreador...- dijo James con una sonrisa, quizá si metía a Padfoot por medio Harry se abriese con él...

Harry no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a levantarse, sin mirar en ningún momento directamente a los ojos de su padre.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió violentamente y apareció un perro negro sacando la lengua, se notaba que llevaba rato corriendo.

-Bravo perrito, ¡¡¡nos has encontrado!!! Luego te daré tu recompensa -  bromeó James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al perro.

El perro emitió un ladrido y se transformó. En su lugar apareció un hombre moreno y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Os estaba buscando.

-¿Que te dije, Harry? Tiene complejo de perro rastreador – dijo James.

Sin embargo Harry continuó con su mutismo y se limitó a hacer una mueca con la boca.

-Por cierto Harry, no nos hemos saludado, ¿Qué tal el verano? – le preguntó Sirius intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

Siguiendo la tónica de sorprender a todos Harry se mostró mucho más efusivo que con su padre y abrazó fuertemente a su padrino, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Sirius.

-Harry, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Padfoot con un tono alegre, tono que no pegaba con la expresión de su rostro. En el, mostraba sorpresa. Miró a James buscando una posible respuesta al comportamiento de Harry, pero James no pudo hacer nada más que hacer un gesto de amargura. ESTO NO ERA COMO EL SE LO HABIA IMAGINADO

Sirius no hizo nada más que responder al abrazo intentando calmar al chico. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, descolocado.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar. ¿Dónde están Moony y Albus? – preguntó Prongs. No era que sintiese celos de Sirius y el cariño que Harry parecía procesarle a él, si no que Harry era su mundo y el parecía no quererlo "Quizá ya no me necesite, ha aprendido a vivir sin mi y ahora ya  no necesita mi ayuda " pensó tristemente.

-Han ido al despacho de Dumbledore, Albus quería decirle algo a Moony – contestó Sirius sacando de sus pensamientos a James – Vamos Harry aun no hemos comido y no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre.

**

Los tres  se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Entre ellos pesaba un silencio incomodo, que tanto Sirius como James intentaban romper, haciendo preguntas a Harry, pero al no obtener respuestas , sin contar algún monosílabos, volvían a caer en ese grave silencio. Durante los 10 minutos que tardaron en llegar al despacho Harry no se separo del lado de Sirius, poniéndose lo más lejos que pudiese de James. Eso le preocupaba a Sirius, ¿qué había ocurrido en la torre para que Harry estuviese así? Intentaba interrogar a James con la mirada, pero este no la levantaba del suelo. Sirius lo conocía demasiado como para no saber que James estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse. Tenia los ojos muy brillantes y eso solo ocurría en dos circunstancias.... cuando llegaba de madrugada a la habitación después de estar escapado con Lily  ("solo estuvimos hablando" solía decir, cosa que ninguno de los otros tres habitantes de la habitación había creído jamás) y cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Aunque Sirius sabia que antes se iría a un sitio, donde estuviese solo y nadie lo viese. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado juntos, solo lo había visto llorar en una ocasión. "Tengo que hablar con el a solas" pensó Sirius.

Una vez llegaron al despacho, cosa que agradecieron tanto James como Sirius, Albus fue a buscar a los elfos domésticos para decirles que preparasen la comida en un pequeño comedor de la ala oeste del castillo. En ese momento, James se disculpó alegando que quería ir un momento a la habitación y se separó del grupo. De manera que solo quedaron Sirius, Remus y Harry. Sirius pensó que no tenia una mejor oportunidad para hablar con Prongs y con un gesto que Remus captó en seguida salió también del despacho.

***

-James, ¿estas aquí?- preguntó Sirius entrando en la habitación de su amigo.

Pero nadie contestó. 

-¿James?

Nada. Sirius iba a salir ya de la habitación para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía cuando escuchó un suave sollozo.

Se encamino hacia donde creía que lo había escuchado, y encontró a James sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas hacia sí y la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

Sirius no dijo nada, solamente se sentó a su lado y pasándole un brazo en sus hombros apoyo el cuerpo de James contra el suyo.

James no  rechazó el gesto. Se quedaron así durante un rato, Sirius intentando reconfortar a su amigo y James llorando silenciosamente.

Cuando parecía que Prongs se había calmado un poco Padfoot se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba?

-No lo se- dijo con algo de dificultad -  y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo Sirius. Miedo a que no me quiera, miedo a que ya no me necesita a su lado, miedo a que me rechace. Ya lo has visto, ha estado huyendo de mi todo el rato. No se, quizás me culpa de lo que ocurrió, o de lo que ha ocurrido con Lily, o yo que sé, quizá me reprocha que haya vuelto yo y no Lily...

-No digas tonterías James. No tienes ni idea de como te quiere. Tendrías que haberlo visto como se hinchaba de orgullo cuando alguien le decía que se parecía a ti. Y lo atento que escuchaba las historias que le contaban de ti.

Estoy seguro que no ha dejado de quererte ni un instante, que ahora te quiere más que nunca, pero dale tiempo. Creo que aun esta descolocado y aun no se cree lo te tiene delante suyo. Ya veras que cuando acepte que estas aquí no se despegara de ti ni un instante.

Y ahora porque no vamos al comedor, nos deben estar esperando para empezar a comer – dijo Sirius tendiendo una mano a James para ayudarlo a levantarse.

James aceptó la mano y se levantó y cuando ya estaba de pie tiró de la mano y abrazó fuertemente a Sirius.

-No se que haría sin ti, Padfoot.- le susurro en el oído y le dio un beso ( NdA: beso de amigos malpensados! =P). Gracias.

**

La comida, aunque más bien era una cena (eran las 6 de la tarde), transcurrió tranquila, nadie habló demasiado, solamente Dumbledore intercambió algunas palabras con Remus.

Al finalizar, Albus llamó la atención de todos.

-Antes de que os vayáis cada uno a su habitación querría decir algunas cosas: Sirius, se lo he comentado a Remus, vuestras misiones de la orden quedan anuladas hasta nuevo aviso, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Remus te quedarás  en la habitación que ocupaste hace dos años cuando estuviste de profesor. James tu en la que estas ahora, para ti también va eso de no salir del territorio de Hogwarts, no quiero que nadie ajeno te vea. ¿entendiste?

-Sí Albus. - contestó James sin ganas.

-Tu Harry dormirás en la habitación de James ya he mandado a los elfos que preparen una cama más y que transporten tus cosas ahí. Y por ultimo...Sirius hay una habitación entre la de Remus y la de James, creo que allí estarás a gusto....

-Em, Albus, ¿Puedo quedarme en la de Remus? Es que odio estar en una habitación solo, me trae malos recuerdos...

-Por mi no hay problemas, ¿Qué dices tu Remus?.

-Sin problemas- contestó.

-Si es así, está todo dicho, podéis ir donde queráis, el castillo es vuestro, mañana por la mañana os quiero a vosotros tres en mi despacho a las 10 – dijo mirando a las tres merodeadores. Buenas noches.

Levantándose todos, los merodeadores y Harry se despidieron del director y se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones, aun era temprano pero habían sido muchas emociones juntas. Llegaron al pasillo donde el camino se separaba. Las  habitaciones estaban bastante cerca, pero había un par de pasadizos que las separaban.

-Yo me voy a la habitación quiero mirar unos libros antes de acostarme....empezó a decir Remus pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Nunca vas a dejar los libros Moony, siempre leyendo, siempre leyendo....

Moony no se digno a contestar, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos comentarios como para enfadarse.

-No vengas si no quieres, pero te recuerdo que yo soy en dueño de la habitación y puedo cambiar la contraseña, y hacer que un pobre perro abandonado pasa la noche fuera en el pasillo....

-Nunca harías eso...te conozco demasiado bien...seguro que a media noche saldrías y me dejarías pasar.- dijo Sirius.

-Y tu te crees eso....buenas noches, Harry, James.- Y se fue andando por el pasillo.

-Espera Moony que yo también he de...bueno tengo que....¡¡espera!!- dijo Padfoot saliendo detrás de Remus.

James no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y sonreír, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Por el final del pasillo se escucho un débil...buenas noches Potter's con la voz de Sirius.

Por su parte los dos Potters siguieron andando hasta llegar a una estatua que representaba a un guerrero con espada. James dijo la contraseña: "_Volví" _ y ambos entraron en la habitación. Como había dicho Dumbledore ya había una cama al lado de la de James con el baúl de Harry en los pies.

-Bueno, llegamos. ¿Qué quieres hacer Harry? ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó James

-Emmm no...ehhh...¿eres tu? ¿de verdad eres mi padre ?-preguntó Harry con una voz casi inaudible, que si no hubiese sido porqué James estaba a su lado seguramente no la habría escuchado.

James se quedó desconcertado. No esperaba que Harry le preguntase eso. Podría haberse esperado un: ¿cómo has vuelto?, ¿Por qué? O alguna pregunta más de ese estilo pero nunca un ¿eres tu?

-Sí, soy, yo he vuelto. No se como ocurrió pero he vuelto.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos días, desperté y vine hacia aquí. Solo tenia una idea en la cabeza, Harry. Quería saber como estabas, que te había pasado. No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando en el cementerio  vi la lápida de tu madre. Pensé que a ti te había ocurrido lo mismo, pero al no encontrar una tumba con tu nombre, una esperanza nació en mi y busqué a Dumbledore rápidamente. Lo primero que le pregunté era dónde estabas. Necesitaba verte. Saber que estabas bien.

-No, no lo creo, seguro que es un truco de Voldemort , no puede ser real.

-Harry, mírame a los ojos - dijo James, quería que Harry le creyese, necesitaba que supiera que era verdad.- por favor- insistió. Harry no levantaba la vista del suelo. Ante el pedido Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en los avellana de su padre. – Tienes los mismos ojos que Lily y ella podía entenderme con una sola mirada. Necesito que me creas Harry, eres lo único que tengo, y ya te he perdido durante demasiado tiempo, solamente quiero vivir esta oportunidad que me han dado, quiero vivirla contigo y recuperar los 14 años que me quitado.

-Te he hecho mucho de menos-  dijo Harry. La voz se le cortó al decir eso y James supo que lo había creído. – nunca, nunca me vuelvas a dejar, ¿vale?.- Dijo Harry antes de abrazar a James- ¿Me lo prometes...papa?

Papa....le había llamado papa...sí, había recuperado a Harry.

-Te lo prometo 

** 

Fin cuarto capitulo

Ufff terminé. ^^

Bueno como siempre agradeceros a los que leéis y espero que os haya gustado. Espero subir el quinto rápido, pero no puedo prometer mucho... 

Si alguien tiene una propuesta para el fic no lo dude, lo leeré con mucho detenimiento..

Un beso a todos y espero vuestras opiniones

Pekenyita!!!


	5. It's my life

Hola!! Quiero pediros disculpas.... (pekenyita esconde la vista detrás de los mechones de pelo que le caen delante de sus ojos)

Perdón, por: El capitulo tan corto y malo que vais a (espero) leer.  No me ha salido nada mejor, es un capitulo de transición. En el próximo empezara la aventurilla...

También quiero pedir perdón por que he tardado un pokillo más en actualizar, pero he tenido una mala semana, entre miles de cosas que hacer para la universidad, entre que dentro de dos semanas tengo exámenes (ahhhhh pánico!!!) y que unos queridos virus han venido a verme ( odio los resfriados) han hecho que no pudiese escribir hasta el fin de semana.

Bueno ahora quiero daros las gracias por los reviews que me dejáis y también dar las gracias a los que leen el fic y no me dejan review...(animaos que es gratis! =)

****

****

**Diel: **Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a dejar review! Gracias por ello!!! ^^ Aquí esta el capitulo cinco, espero que te guste y que me dejes el rr. En cuanto a lo de besar a Sirius....bueno, james estaba agradecido.... =) Aunque trankila no lo haré más...James es mio y solo mio, y solo me besa a mi.... =P. Un beso pa ti!

PD: Aun queda un pokillo pa que James y Severus se encuentren. También yo tengo ganas de ver que cara pone Snape.

**Deedlit: **Uola wapaaaaa!!! Quina ilusió rebre el teu review…ejem ejem….=) Encara no tic segura de estar fent aquest fic i a sobre  a la gent li agrada!!! Jejejej, ara et dic una cosa es més divertit escriure un fic compartit per que apa que no ens reiem quan escribiem "la ultima opotunidad". Ve aquí ta el nou capitul. A vere que tal!!!

Petons!! Susi

**Agustina: **Muchas gracias, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, a ver que opinas. Besos

**Amni: **No me llores!! Jejeje, me gusta que te guste! =P Ya continuo. He tardado un pokitin más pero al fin aquí esta. Besos

**LYLIFAL:**Muchas gracias! Ya continuo espero que te guste.

**Drania:** Corto??? Si el otro te pareció corto este te parecerá minúsculo....lo siento no he podido hacerlo mas largo. Espero que no te parezca del todo mal. Pero prometo que los otros serán más largos...

**Snivelly:** Hola! Como va todo?' Aquí esta el quinto, no esperes mucho de el es un capitulo de transición. Nos vemos!

**Jack Dawson:** Aquí tens el capitul, es curt i dolent pero el proxim sera molt millor tu aseguro....espero pero que em deixis una opinio....gracie spel review!

**Aelin-Elen-Lunatica-Lupina:** ya me gustaria ser Rowling, como minimo sabria como acaba la historia....jejejej. Menos mal que te gustó! Espero que este tambien te guste. Ah, y no me llores más....

**Bunny1986:** Hola! Aquí esta la conversació que volies... nomes hi ha una part de la vida de Harry, la resta anira explikanto a mesura que li vagin pasant coses.... algun desig més?? =P moltes gracies!!

Y ahora os dejo con el quinto capitulo....(no tengáis el listón muy alto...)

**

****

Capitulo 5: It's my life 

-Te lo prometo.

El cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Harry temblaba bajo el abrazo protector de su padre.

Ese era su padre, y Harry no podía hacer más que agarrarse a el.

Sus más ansiados sueños se habían cumplido. No hacia ni más de dos días que había deseado que sus padres estuvieran con él, y ahí tenía su padre. Igual a como Sirius y Remus le habían contado. Muy parecido a él, aunque más alto y fuerte y con los ojos marrón, parecidos al color de una avellana. 

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó Harry, en su voz, ahogada por el hombro de su padre se podía encontrar un tono feliz, que poca gente había escuchado jamás  en el.

-No tengo ni idea. Dumbledore tampoco lo sabe, seguramente mañana empezaremos a buscar alguna causa.

-¿Y mamá?, ¿ella no ha vuelto contigo?

James se estremeció, cuando alguien le había hablado de Lily, James se había mostrado fuerte, aunque le dolía pensar que el tendría que vivir sin ella no quería mostrarse débil, pero oír a Harry preguntar por su madre le toco la fibra más de lo que a el le hubiese gustado. Intentando mantener la voz firme, y aferrándose aun más a Harry contesto.

-No ,ella no ha vuelto. Como mínimo no de momento. Quisiera pensar algún día aparecerá por la puerta pero no se, tengo la sensación de que el motivo que ha hecho que yo haya revivido solo se centra en mi.

Durante un rato no volvieron a hablar. Las palabras sobraban, querían disfrutar de solamente de su presencia. Cuando un lejano reloj marcó las ocho, James deshizo el abrazo.

-Sirius me contó que estás en el equipo de Quidditch, desde primer año y que vuelas de maravilla. Cuéntame. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. –dijo James. Sabía que la vida de Harry no había sido, lo que se llamaba feliz, pero de igual manera necesitaba saber como había sido. Quería oírlo de la propia voz de Harry.

-Pues...-empezó titubeando Harry. No quería que su padre supiera la vida que había tenido. Se notaba que su padre estaba triste y no creía que oír como su hijo había sido maltratado  por sus tíos, como desde que estaba en Hogwarts había pasado peligros cada año y donde en esos años había estado tantas veces apunto de morir, y como en el último año, por su culpa un  compañero había muerto.

Se sentaron el sofá, mirándose las caras, no querían perder el contacto visual, no fuese que si estaban un instante sin mirarse, el otro desapareciese. Harry no sabía como empezar, no le gustaba eso de hablar de él (normalmente los otros lo hacían por el, no por nada era el niño más famoso del mundo mágico), pero en la mirada de su padre había impaciencia y ganas de saberlo todo de el así que cogiendo aire empezó.

-Bueno. Después de lo que ocurrió, y de que Voldemort desapareciese, Hagrid me sacó de la casa y me llevó con Dumbledore. El me dejo en casa de mis tíos, los Dursley.

-La hermana de Lily, ¿no?-dijo James. Esa mujer y su marido nunca le habían gustado. Nunca había conocido nadie que tuviese unos ideales tan antiguos hacia la magia.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Harry. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su padre hubiese conocido a su tía.  Creía que cuando su madre había salido de Hogwarts, no habían mantenido más relación con su hermana.

-Sí, los conozco. Cuando tu madre y yo salimos de Hogwarts, Lily quiso presentarme a su familia. En esa época, tus abuelos, los señores Evans, todavía estaban vivos. Eran encantadores y a mi me acogieron como si fuese su hijo. No fue así como me recibió Petunia. Lily ya me había dicho que su hermana la odiaba por ser bruja, y que seguramente a mi me recibiría aun peor. No se equivocó. Durante todo el día que pasamos juntos, Petunia no dejó de hacer comentarios hirientes. Al final del día, el novio de Petunia, Vernon ¿no? la fue a buscar y allí nos conocimos. Sintiéndose protegida por su novio Petunia se destapó y empezó a  insultar a Lily.  Cuando acabó todo lo que tenia que decir se fue con Vernon. Lily quedó deshecha y tus abuelos no sabían que decir. A partir de ese día Lily y Petunia no volvieron a verse. El día de nuestra boda, solo fueron tus abuelos. Petunia no apareció. Y cuando tus abuelos murieron, tu tía envió una carta diciendo que no apareciese por el cementerio, que no quería volver a verla y que con la muerte de sus padres todo lazo de unión entre ellas había desaparecido.

-¿Y qué hizo mamá?

-Pues jurarse que nunca más tendríamos contacto con ellos. No quiero imaginar como te debieron tratar a ti. Seguramente peor que como trataron a Lily.

-Si. Nunca me dijeron que era mago, y nunca me dijeron nada sobre vosotros. No hagas preguntas, me decían cuando yo preguntaba como era que vosotros no estabais conmigo.

Dormía en el armario de debajo las escaleras, y siempre me daban las sobras o lo que Dudley (mi primo) no quería.

Fui a la escuela primaria muggle, donde nunca tenia amigos, porque si Dudley veía a alguien hablando conmigo les pegaba.

Así pase los 11 primeros años hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Hagrid me la dio y así supe toda la verdad. Que yo era mago, quien eras vosotros y lo que había ocurrido la noche en que Voldemort nos atacó.

Y a partir de ahí mi vida cambió. Llegué a Hogwarts y conocí a Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos. Juntos hemos vivido un montón de cosas aquí. Cada año nos a pasado algo, que ha hecho que el curso no sea normal.

-Remus me ha contado que eres un buen estudiante, y que siempre te metes en líos.

-Son los líos que se meten conmigo. Vienen a mi. –dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Siempre pasaba algo que hacia que su vida se complicase.

-¿Y como entraste en el equipo? aun no me has dicho como lo conseguiste.

-La profesora McGonagall me vio volar cuando dábamos la primera clase de vuelo. Yo me pensaba que me iba a expulsar, pero en vez de eso me dijo que estaba en el equipo, que hacia tiempo que no veía a nadie volar así y que... bueno que tu también habías estado en el equipo y que estarías orgulloso de mi- esto último lo dijo en una voz tan baja que james tuvo que afinar el oído para entenderlo.

James sonrió, sí estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero no solo por el quidditch.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que padre e hijo perdieran el hilo de su conversación.

James se levantó y fue a abrir. En el marco un perro negro meneaba la cola.

-Padfoot. ¿Qué Moony te ha echado de la habitación?

-Muy gracioso Prongs.-dijo Sirius una vez ya transformado-  No, Moony esta tan entusiasmado leyendo que creo que ha olvidado que yo también estaba en esa habitación.

-Siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de adentrarse tanto en un libro que pierde el mundo de vista. No se de que te extraña.

-No, si no me extraña, solo que me aburro.

-¿Quieres que te lance la pelotita?

Con una mueca Sirius pasó dentro de la habitación. En parte era cierto que había venido porque Remus estaba leyendo y el estaba aburrido, pero en gran parte había venido para ver como iban las cosas entre Harry y James.

-Pasa, eh Padofot, como si estuvieras en tu habitación- dijo James con un tono irónico. Harry pensó que le hubiese encantado vivir en la época de los merodeadores. Se notaba que Remus, Sirius y James era grandes amigos, casi como si fueran hermanos. Y parecía que no hiciese ni tres días que se habían visto sin embargo hacía más de 13 años, casi 14.- Harry me estaba contando como entró en el equipo de quidditch. ¿Sabías Harry que Sirius también estuvo en el equipo? El era el uno de los dos golpeadores (NdA: no se como se dice en castellano. No se si es golpeador o bateador. La misma posición que los gemelos Weasley. Si esta mal, decídmelo y lo corregiré. Lo siento ^^')

-¿De verdad? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Sirius sonrió y asintió. ¡Bien! Parecía que las cosas entre los Potters estaban arregladas, hablaban entre ellos con normalidad. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Sirius empezó a contar sus grandes hazañas de el como golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Y entonces fue, cuando vi a James que se lanzaba en picado para coger la snich. Tenía pegado al buscador de Ravenclaw. Una bludger le venia de enfrente y...

-El gran Sirius Black apareció de la nada listo para enviar la bludger al buscador de Ravenclaw, que tuvo que desviar la trayectoria, consiguiendo así, que James capturara la snitch y gryffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch por tercer año consecutivo. ¿Cuántas veces has contado eso Padfoot? 

Remus Lupin acababa de entrar en la habitación consiguiendo que las tres personas que estaban allí saltasen del susto. Estaban tan metidos en la historia que no habían notado como la puerta se había abierto y Moony penetrado en la habitación. 

-Moony no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida- dijo Padfoot con una mano en el corazón. Quería asegurarse que éste continuaba latiendo.

-Y tu no vuelvas a desaparecer de la habitación sin decirme a donde vas. Levanto la vista del libro no te encuentro.

-Pues no te metas tanto en la lectura que me tienes abandonado.

-Siempre son así esos dos – preguntó Harry a su padre que miraba asus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Síp, siempre. Ya te acostumbraras. Moony es calmado pero no se que tiene Padfoot que siempre consigue que  se exalte. Es en esos momentos cuando yo tengo que aparecer.- Le contestó a Harry, y levantándose del sofá se acerco a sus amigos.- Vale chicos, pero que ejemplo estáis dando a mi hijo. Venga sed un buen perrito y un bueno lobito y daos las patas. Venga los dos a vuestra habitación.

-Y tu Prongs se un buen ciervo y mete tu cornamenta en otro sitio.-Le contestó Sirius. En su voz se notaba el tono jocoso que le producía la situación. Se encontraba como en los viejos tiempos.-¿Sabéis que? Mañana podríamos pedirle a Dumbledore que nos deje quedarnos en habitación de Gryffindor, total ahora no hay nadie, ¿que pensáis?

-Ok, mañana cuando vayamos a su despacho se lo decimos y ahora, todos a la cama que no s porque pero creo que el día de mañana será agotador.- dijo James. 

Despidiéndose, Remus y Sirius salieron de la habitación dejando otra vez a los Potters solos.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, yo todavía no me he recuperado de estar tanto tiempo encerrado.

Cuando ya estaban metidos en la cama y el sueño empezaba a vencer a Harry a James se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

-¿Y mi capa invisible?

-La tengo yo, Dumbledore me la dio en primer año. Me ha sido de gran utilidad durante estos años.

-¿La has utilizado?

-En innumerables ocasiones, una capa muy útil. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Quizá fuese porque estaba cansado o quizá porque estaba muy feliz o porque se sentía totalmente seguro, pero Harry recordaría esa noche como una de las que mejor había dormido en su vida.

Por su parte James, y siguiendo la tónica habitual desde que había regresado apenas consiguió dormir, pero esta vez no fue por la pena o por la angustia, si no porque se pasó toda la noche mirando  como su hijo dormía. No conocía mejor sensación y ninguna imagen que pudiese llenarlo de tanta felicidad. 

Fin Capitulo 5

**

Pekenyita llora.....pero no de emoción sino de pena de capitulo!!!! 

Sí, lo se, horrible...prometo recompensaros....

Dejemos este aquí y borrón y cuenta nueva...El próximo estará mejor....I swear you.

Venga hasta el próximo, acepto howlers....

PD: Todos los títulos de los capítulos son o bien títulos de las canciones de Bon Jovi o bien alguna frase de sus canciones (excepto el primero, obviamente).

Con esto quiero decir que no quiero que island records (la discográfica) me pida derechos de autor....solo lo hago como un tributo a los grandes músicos que son tanto Jon Richie Tico y Dave....

Besos!!


	6. once upon a time

HI!!! ^^' ¿Cómo va todo? 

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Es un pokillo más largo que los otros, espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado revuew en el capitulo anterior, no esperaba muchos la verdad. A ver que os parece este, a mi me ha gustado más que el anterior

**Luciana:** Hola!!! Muchas gracias, me hace ilusión que te guste el ff!! Esa es la intención que guste...^^'. Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que no te hayas impacientado mucho...EN cuanto a la cara de Snape, como veo que todos estáis impacientes intentare adelantarla un poco pero hasta dentro de dos capítulos o quizá un pokillo más no será... Yo también tengo ganas de escribirla....Y la vida de James a partir de ahora...jejeje =D ya verás! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (espero) Besos!

**Penélope Black:** Gracias por perdonarme la demora. Pero ahora se me complica el calendario pero seguro que una vez por semana seguro que actualizo. Me alegro que te haya gustado en quinto capitulo, aunque no entiendo porque... Muchas gracias por el review!

**Agustina:** Aquí esta! Espero que este te guste!  A mi me gusta bastante... Muchos besos!

**LilyFal:** Síiiiii, los merodeadores han vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca!!! Me encantan! A ver en que lios se meten....Y Lily...no tengo intención de hacerla volver...pero bueno ya veras como James hablara mucho de ella...Nos vemos!

**Amni:** Bueno bueno llora todo lo que quieras!! Jejeje Aquí lo sigo, a ver que te parece y dame tu opinión ok? Besos!

 **Drania:** Que si se meten en lios??? No lo sabes lo suficiente!! Jejej y encima esta harry con ellos!! No te hago esperar mas, aquí tienes el cap! Muchas gracias, cuidate

**Jack Dawson:** Hola de nou!!! Tinc pensat que el James faci una visiteta als Dursley, pero encara no ho tinc del tot pensat i no se quan posar-ho, pero segur que si que hi haura venjança....no se quan, pero la haura...menys mal que et va agradar...perque no les tenia totes amb mi amb el capitul anterior...a veure si aquest que a mi magrada mes a vosaltres no us agrada....vinga molts petons i espero la teva opinio!!!

**Lil-Evans:** Gracias por el review, hacen mucha ilusión...espero tu review en este capitul eh!! A ver si te gusta, besos!

**Deedlit:** HI!!!!Moltes gracies pel review….no t'ho havia dit, no k men deixesis un… Bueno com a resposta del teu review...mmm...nooooo, crec k ja ho he dit, el Remus i el Sirius no s'enrollaran, com a minim en akest fic...el que facin ells en al seva vida privada...jejej Apa maka, moltes gracies i ens veiem algun dia...petons!

**Diel:** Muxas gracias por el review. No es que sea dura conmigo pero ese capitulo era del tipo que a mi como lectora no me gusta leer, de esos que cuando acabas dices " y para eso he estado esperando una semana???" En fin que gracias por todo, (Sirius te da las gracias también =P) Nos vemos en el próximo (espero)

**

Capitulo 6: **Once upon a time…not so long ago…**

James Potter estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama. No sabia que hora era pero no creía que fuesen más de las 3 de la madrugada. Desde que se había acostado no había hecho otra cosa que mirar como dormía su hijo. No podía creer como había cambiado. El último recuerdo que tenía de el era de un bebe de un año de edad jugando en el suelo delante suyo. Un precioso niño con el pelo negro azabache creciendo en todas las direcciones y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad. Ahora veía a un chico con el mismo pelo y con los mismos ojos, pero sabia que habían pasado 14 años y que su vida no había sido nada fácil. Un chico de 15 años no merecía haber pasado por todas esas situaciones. 

Cuando antes de acostarse habían estado hablando de su vida, James había notado que Harry había esquivado hablar de los temas más duros de su vida y que el sabía porque Sirius, Remus y Albus se lo habían contado.   

Ahora que había vuelto quería darle a Harry el hogar que nunca había tenido y para eso tenia que encontrar la razón por la cual había vuelto, y pensaba pasarse días enteros si era necesario en la biblioteca para hallarlo lo antes posible, y si era antes de que empezara el curso mucho mejor....

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en la cama de al lado había movimiento y que su ocupante se había despertado.

-¿Papá?- Harry miraba a su padre con ojos soñolientos- ¿qué hora es? 

-Muy tarde, Harry, duérmete

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-Estaba pensando...

-¿En qué?

-En que voy a hacer cualquier cosa para recompensarte todo lo que has pasado...

Harry, calló. No había esperado una respuesta así. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le mostrase tanto cariño, aunque fuese con palabras. Los Dursley nunca habían sido lo que se dice cariñosos con el, y luego, sí, la señora Weasley. pero nunca seria el mismo cariño que su padre pudiese darle.

Lentamente se levantó de su cama y fue a la de su padre. No había convivido nunca con el, acababa de conocerlo (aunque hubiese estado con el en su primer año de vida, no tenia recuerdos de esa época y de algún modo era como si su padre fuese un desconocido para el) pero intuía que estaba muy triste. Se parecían tanto que Harry conocía ese gesto, (fruncir el ceño y sonreír intentando demostrar que estaba bien) el mismo lo hacía cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien y él mentía diciendo que sí.

Se tumbó al lado de James y mirando fijamente a sus ojos le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque ese gesto lo hago yo cuando me preguntan lo mismo y siempre miento a la pregunta.

James sonrió. 

-¿Quién es el padre aquí? No, Harry, no estoy bien , pero ya me acostumbraré a esta situación.

-Echas en falta a mamá, ¿no?

-Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no puedo dormir, necesito tenerla a mi lado en la cama para poder dormir. Cuando seas mayor y te acostumbres a dormir siempre acompañado por una persona si alguna vez no está te darás cuanta de cómo echas en falta su presencia y esa noche no podrás dormir.

El silencio acompañó a esas palabras. Harry no sabía que decir y/o hacer para que su  padre pudiese sentirse mejor.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando eras un bebé y te ponías a llorar como un desesperado en medio de la noche, te cogía en brazos y te llevaba a nuestra cama, parecía como si eso te calmase porque en el momento en que notabas que estabas rodeado por nosotros dos ¡te dormías con una tranquilidad!-dijo James con melancolía.

-He intentado miles de veces de recordar momentos como esos pero no he sido nunca capaz. Me encantaría volver atrás en el tiempo para recordar tantas cosas...

-Si pudiésemos volver atrás cambiaríamos muchas cosas....

-¿Como erais?

-¿Cómo éramos de que?

-Me refiero a como vivíais, a la forma de ser de todos vosotros. Estoy seguro de que Sirius era mucho más bromista, a que Remus no era tan serio....

-Todo era diferente. Sirius era el chico más gracioso, extrovertido y caradura que pudieses encontrar en el mundo. Para algo era el más ligón de todo Hogwarts. Remus era el típico niño que tiene cara de buena persona, de niño que no ha roto nunca un plato, pero el era el maquinador de todas las bromas del grupo, y bueno Peter....Peter era el mimado del grupo, el protegido, no entiendo aun como pudo traicionarnos así y como se fue al lado oscuro, me encantaría poder hablar con el y saber sus razones....

-Siempre fue un traidor, no se merece nada más que lo peor que pueda pasarle....

-Sirius me contó que les dijiste a Remus y a el que no lo mataran, que a mi no me hubiese gustado que mis mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por su culpa....gracias Harry, fue un gesto muy noble por tu parte, y tenias toda la razón, no me hubiese gustado que ellos lo matasen

-Eso solo empeoró las cosas...

-Nunca sabes que hechos depararán tus acciones, quizá algún día te alegres de haberles dicho a Sirius y a Remus que lo dejaran vivir

-Una cosa parecida me dijo Dumbledore.

James hizo un gesto con la boca, similar a una sonrisa y colocó su mano en el pelo de Harry despeinándolo.

-Venga Harry a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-No me has dicho como era mama...

-Bueno Lily...Lily era la empollona de Gryffindor, pero también era la más guapa. En un principio los merodeadores y ella nos llevábamos muy mal. Ella estaba obsesionada por las reglas, y nosotros no había semana que no estuviésemos en detención. Fue solamente en séptimo cuando empezamos a conocernos y me di cuenta que era la mejor chica del mundo, y todo lo lanzado que era yo en temas de chicas, con Lily me superaba. Fue Sirius quien me obligó a quedar con ella, y bueno después de eso ya te lo puedes imaginar, empezamos a salir y después de Hogwarts continuamos saliendo y nos casamos y te tuvimos a ti y el final ya lo sabes. Y colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado. Venga a dormir.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- dijo Harry.

-Claro.- dijo James haciéndose aun más a un lado de la cama.- Buenas noches pequeñajo.

-Noches.

**

 Un leve rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana lo despertó. 

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio lo desconcertó. ¡A su lado había alguien durmiendo! Antes de entrar en pánico forzó a su mente a recordar los hechos del día anterior. Repasó mentalmente lo que había sucedido para acabar recordando que había mantenido una conversación en la madruga con su padre y le había pedido si podía dormir con él. En gran parte lo había hecho porque quería sentirse cercano a su padre, pero en verdad lo había hecho porque sabía que su padre no podría dormir sin alguien a su lado y había pensado que quizás si el estaba ahí su padre dormiría, y parecía que su intuición no había fallado. A su lado su padre dormía placidamente, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza apoyada en la de Harry. Harry pensó que se estaba muy cómodo así. Como aun era temprano decidió que pasar unos instantes más en esa posición no haría ningún mal a nadie y cerrando los ojos se volvió a dormir.

**

De todas las cualidades que tenia Sirius Black, la de ser discreto no era su arma más desarrollada. 

En el mismo instante en que Harry había decidido que podía dormir un poco más, Sirius se había levantado de la cama e intentaba en este instante vestirse en silencio para no despertar a su compañero de habitación, pero eso era casi como una misión imposible. Mientras se estaba poniendo los calcetines sin querer dio un golpe al vaso de agua que tenia en la mesita de noche, arrogándolo al suelo y en consecuencia rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Schhh- dijo Sirius inocentemente al vaso para que este no hiciera tanto ruido al romperse.  

-¿Padfoot aprenderás algún día a vestirte sin romper nada?

-Buenos días Moony, ^^U - dijo Sirius aparentando inocencia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Que haces tan temprano? Solo son las....6 de la mañana...

-Quería ir a la habitación de James y ver que tal están los Potter's 

-Pues seguramente estarán durmiendo a estas horas, por que no dejas que duerman y arreglen sus problemas solos.

-¿Los viste ayer en la noche? Parecía que ya se hablaban 

-Lógico, seguro que Harry necesitó un tiempo para habituarse y pensar que lo que tenia delante y que era real.

-Moony el sabelotodo y claro era lógico....

-Padfoot te la estas ganando....

-Venga Moony que yo se que me quieres...venga me voy, luego vuelvo.

-Eso será si no cambio la contraseña...

-Ni se te ocurra- y dicho esto abrió la puerta y transformándose en perro empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

En el corto trecho que separaban las dos habitaciones Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, en la de veces que había hecho ese camino y otros muchos en compañía de sus amigos. Esos siete años fueron los mejores de su vida y si alguien le hubiese dicho todo lo que pasaría apenas 20 años después le  hubiese dicho que había bebido demasiado hidromiel. En cambio el destino había hecho que las vidas de todos los integrantes de los merodeadores quedara destrozada en una misma noche.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de perro intentó alejar esos funestos pensamientos y llegó a la entrada de la habitación de su mejor amigo y de su ahijado. Tomó su forma original y dijo la contraseña _"volví". _Una vez la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se movió volvió a transformarse en perro y penetró en la sala. Ante lo que vio no pudo hacer más que sonreír (aun en su forma canina). James estaba dormido boca arriba y Harry dormía apoyado en su pecho con su padre pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Era una imagen tan tierna que Sirius se hubiese quedado mirando si no fuera porque temía que su presencia allí despertara a uno de los dos y la dulce estampa se rompiera. Saliendo a poco a poco de la habitación dejó a padre e hijo dormir tranquilamente y el se fue con la sensación de ver una imagen que nunca había creído que podría volver a ver.

**

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, media hora después tenían que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore y ahora estaban los merodeadores y Harry desayunando en un pequeño comedor en la sala oeste del castillo.

-¿Qué crees que nos dirá Albus? Ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca y buscar alguna posible razón por la que Prongs haya regresado – decía Sirus mientras untaba mantequilla en una rebanada de pan

-Supongo que nos acotará la biblioteca o a lo mejor nos dice alguna posible idea para que a partir de allí nos podamos orientar. Nunca se sabe, viniendo de Albus. – le respondió Moony por encima del diario el profeta que una lechuza parda le había traído como cada mañana.

-¿Yo no puedo ir? – preguntó Harry, no tenia ningún plan mejor que acompañar a los merodeadores en la búsqueda.

-¿Tu no tienes deberes que hacer? No me creo que McGonagall  no te haya puesto algún informe sobre la forma en la que debes transfigurar una copa en un pájaro o un cenicero en un erizo...mucho han cambiado las cosas si no te ha puesto tarea – dijo James poniendo cara de padre protector preocupado por la educación de su hijo.

-Uiiii, Harry, cuidado que Prongsie ha entrado en la faceta de padre quiero-saber-todo-lo-que-hace-mi-hijo-y-pobre-de-el-que-no-haga-las-tareas - soltó Padfoot de carrerilla seguida de una sonora risa.

Tanto Moony como Harry rieron con el, solo James intentó mantenerse serio fracasando en el intento y acabó riendo junto los demás.

-Los deberes los acabé hace un par de días. Lo último que me quedaba, un ensayo sobre pociones neutralizadoras de veneno que nos puso Snape yo termine antes de venir aquí.

-¿Snape? ¿Snape-Snape? ¿Ese Snape? ¿Severus Snape? ¿Snivellus? ¿Qué pinta este aquí?- dijo James horrorizado.

-Es nuestro querido profesor de pociones...

-¿Quééééé? Eso tengo que hablarlo con Dumbledore. ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner a ESE a enseñar? ¿¿Sirius lo has oído?? 

-Ya lo sabia Prongs...

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-El como lo supe es una historia muy larga que el día que estés preparado te lo diré, Jamsie.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos ir al despacho, ya casi son las 10 – dijo Remus.

-Claro a Moony Severus le cae bien, como le hace las pociones cada mes...

-Padfoot déjalo...y en marcha.

-Harry, quédate en la habitación y no te metas en líos luego iré hacia allí.... – dijo James mirando a su hijo.

-Creí que nunca podría ver esto, Prongs diciendo que no se metiera en líos...- apuntó Sirius mientras se levantaba y empezaba a emprender camino hacia el despacho del director.

**

-Yo creo que deberíais buscar en la sección prohibida en el apartado de poderes heredados....he estado pensando que quizás los poderes de Gryffindor podrían tener algo que ver en tu reaparición, aunque el problema será saber exactamente como y porque.- Albus Dumbledore miraba a las tres personas que tenia delante. Esa imagen le recordaba a tantas ocasiones anteriores, cuando ellos aun estudiaban y acababan en su despacho después de que fueran pillados haciendo una de sus tan típicas bromas.

-Esta bien Albus, por ahí empezaremos, yo también había pensado en algo así.- dijo James mirando a su director- Una cosa, ¿Harry puede venir con nosotros? Nos ha pedido si podía venir y dice que ya no tiene deberes, que ya ha terminado la tarea.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor, no quiero que ande por ahí merodeando y con tanto tiempo libre y si esta con vosotros lo tendremos controlado.

-¿Corre peligro? Quiero la verdad Albus.

-No sabemos que planes tiene Voldemort, pero seguramente querrá acercarse a Harry y llevárselo...no te quiero engañar James, lo mejor será que Harry se encuentre solo el menor tiempo posible. – contestó Dumbledore con un semblante serio.

-Albus queríamos pedirte un favor – cortó  Remus intentando romper el silencio- ayer noche pensamos que seria...mm...bonito dormir una noche los cuatro en la habitación de Gryffindor, más que nada para recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Nos das tu permiso...aunque sea solo una noche?

-Claro podéis quedaros en ella hasta que regresen los alumnos.

-Gracias Albus- dijeron los tres a coro como si estuviera ensayado.

Dicho estos los merodeadores salieron del despacho hacia la habitación de James y Harry para recoger a este ultimo y empezar la búsqueda.

Media hora después los cuatros estaban en la puerta de la sección prohibida.

-Bueno, recordad que hemos de buscar por la parte de poderes heredados, tu Harry no busques en libros en los que hablen de maldiciones y artes oscuras, la sección prohibida esta prohibida para los alumnos por una razón - explicó Remus antes de que los cuatro se dispersaran por la sección prohibida.

"Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, eran los magos con más poder que hayan existido en toda la historia. Se cuenta que cada uno de ellos poseía poderes que ningún otro mago tenia. El fundador de la casa Slytherin tenia el don de poder hablar la lengua de las serpientes, la popularmente conocida como parsel. Godric Gryffindor, otro de los fundadores tenia grandes poderes que sus herederos solo podían mostrar en momentos de más necesidad o peligro, es por eso que muy pocas personas han podido nunca verificar dichos poderes."

-Mirad chicos he encontrado un buen punto de salida- dijo Sirius en voz baja, aunque dado el silencio que reinaba en la biblioteca había sonado como un grito. Llevaban ya más de 2 horas buscando y más de 100 libros mirados.

Rápidamente, Remus, James y Harry se acercaron a la posición de Padfoot y por encima de su hombro leyeron lo que había encontrado.

-¿Muy bien, pero que poderes seran esos?- preguntó Harry.

-Todo tiene una lógica. Si esos poderes solo se muestran cuando son de más necesidad, tu Prongs pudiste hacer un hechizo sin darte cuenta antes de que Voldemort te lanzase el Avada Kedavra y la maldición no hizo su efecto completo.- empezó a pensar en voz alta Remus. – pero lo extraño es porqué estuviste casi catorce años muerto...

-Sí esos poderes existen también puede ser que Harry también se salvara por esa razón- dijo Sirius.

-Mmm...no..Dumbledore me dijo que la maldición no hizo efecto en mi porque mamá me protegió con su vida y eso es un hechizo muy antiguo.

-¿Cuáles serán esos poderes? Padfoot, ¿donde has encontrado el libro?

-Por esa estantería de allí- dijo señalando a una estantería llena de libros muy antiguos, que se encontraba en el fondo de la biblioteca.

Y hacia allí se dirigieron los cuatro. 

-"_Fundadores de Hogwarts",_ de acuerdo, nos hemos de poner a buscar por aquí - empezó a decir Remus que parecía como si hubiese cogido el mando  de capitán en la búsqueda. – separemos los libros que hablen de Godric Gryffindor de los otros fundadores, y así poco a poco limitaremos aun más la búsqueda. 

Empezaron con lo que Moony había dicho, ninguno parecía discutirle las ordenes. Seguramente, tanto James como Sirius sabían que el que más sabía de libros y bibliotecas ahí era el, y por su parte Harry no pensaba discutirle a su profesor, a su mejor profesor.

Continuaron escogiendo, separando,  apartando libros hasta que un pequeño destello de luz apareció detrás suyo. En un acto reflejo de protección, Sirius, James y Remus se pusieron delante de Harry, para que fuese lo que fuese lo que había ocasionado el fogonazo de luz no pudiese dañar al más pequeño.

Una criatura pequeña, marrón, con orejas puntiagudas y caídas apareció detrás de la luz.  Aliviados al ver que solo era un elfo, los tres adulto relajaron los músculos y bajaron las varitas.

-¿Dobby?- dijo la voz de Harry desde detrás de sus tres guardianes.

-Sí señor Harry Potter, soy Dobby, señor. El señor director, señor, mando a Dobby a decirles a los señores que la comida esta lista señor, y Dobby hizo caso al señor director, señor Harry Potter.

-¿Tu eres Dobby? El elfo que casi mata a Harry en su segundo año? – exclamó Sirius. 

Dobby pegó un salto hacia atrás asustado, y temblando violentamente intento excusarse.

-No señor, Dobby no quiso matarlo, solo intentaba protegerlo señor. Dobby quería que el señor Harry Potter no sufriera ningún daño, señor.

-Como puedes decir que...- rugió Sirius pero Harry se dirigió hacia su padrino y lo tomo del brazo en un intento de calmarlo

-Déjalo Sirius no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo que no paso nada? Harry una bludger estuvo a punto de hacerte estallar la cabeza por su culpa.

-Sirius por favor cálmate- inquirió Remus. James por su parte iba agrandando el tamaño de sus ojos a medida que iba oyendo lo que Sirius decía.

-Gracias Dobby ahora mismo vamos  a comer.- cortó harry y así Dobby desapareció tras otro fogonazo de luz.

**

-¿Quééééééé?

La tarde empezaba a aparecer en el norte de Inglaterra y cuatro personas se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor comentando hechos que habían sucedido unos pocos años atrás. 

Ese grito lo había hecho James Potter justo después de que su mejor amigo le hubiese contado la historia de Harry y Dobby.

-¿Y como es que eso no me lo habías contado Harry?

El aludido se limitó a encogerse aun más en la posición en la que se encontraba (sentado al lado de Remus y este con un brazo en sus hombros en forma de apoyo moral)

-Venga Progns déjalo en paz. Total no sucedió nada que hubiésemos que lamentar y Dobby ya mostró su arrepentimiento. Y según me ha comentado Dumbledore ahora Dobby tiene una gran veneración hacia Harry. –intentó calmar los ánimos Remus.

-¿Hay algo más, Harry en tus años de Hogwarts que no me hayas comentado?

-Mmmm, bueno no, diría que no, no hay nada más.

-¿Le contaste lo de la piedra filosofal?- dijo Sirius

-¿Y lo de que hablas parsel?- apuntó Remus

-¿Y como me descubriste?

-¿Y la forma que toma tu patronus?

-¿Y como entraste en el torneo de los tres magos?

-¿Como superaste las pruebas?

-Caramba Harry si que estuviste hablando ayer hasta tarde ¿no? – dijo Sirius.

-Harry James Potter, sube ahora mismo a nuestra habitación que hoy no dormirás hasta que no me hayas contado todo eso!

Cabizbajo, Harry se separo del lado de Remus y subió las escaleras. Tenia la sensación que su padre le haría comentar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Detrás suyo podía oír las risitas de Sirius y de Remus y como su padre iba murmurando cosas como.."¿Habla parsel? ¿qué patronus?...no me lo puedo creer..."

-Bueno creo que tienen para rato – comentó Sirius.

-Sip, pobre Harry, hasta me sabe mal.

-Déjalos, así podrán conocerse aun mejor. Como creo que tardaran  unas cuantas horas ¿que? ¿Te apeteces hacer una partida al ajedrez mágico? Voy a demostrarte que aun soy el mejor.

-Eso ni lo sueñes Padfoot, he mejorado muchísimo.

-Eso ha de verse Moony, ya sabes, al Gran Sirius Black nadie lo gana al ajedrez.

-Creo recordar que en sexto Stephanie Radcliffe, dos años menor que nosotros te gano...

-Eso es mentira solo son rumores, venga tira que las blancas salen primero.....

** 

Fin Capitulo 6

**

Bueno ya está, espero vuestras opiniones. Muchos besos a todos!!

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** Creo que nunca lo he dicho, todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK Rowling, nada ha sido inventado por mi. No quiero problemillas luego. 


	7. bounce

Hola de nuevo!! Sí, estoy aquí. No me he marchado.....Siento haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, pero es que he tenido exámenes y no he tenido tiempo. 

Aquí tenéis el capitulo 7, empieza la acción, y conoceréis a un James con carácter. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!

Gracias a :

****

**Bunny1986**: Hola!!! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! He tardado más pero ya esta. Espero que te guste. Gracias!!

**Jack Dawson**: Em fas venir ganes d'escriure la venjança als Dursley. Encara falta, perque tinc plantejats els dos següents capitols. Espero no tardar tant com en akest.  Moltes gracies, ens veiem en el proper!

**Snivelly**: ¿Qué le contó ? Pues nada ! jejejej. Lo que le contó fue su vida con los Dursley, si lees el capitulo 5 cuando empiezan a hablar de Hogwarts viene Sirius....siempre tan oportuno el chico... ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Lil-Evans:** El fic esta centrado en James , por lo tanto lo podrás conocer a fondo ^^ Y ya veras como se llevan los merodeadores! Me encantan esos tres! Gracias! See you

**LILYFAL:** Ya queda poco para que se encuentren Snape y James ¿Cómo reaccionaran?? Jejejej Y sobre Voldemort...aparecerá pronto, pero aun no logrará hacer nada, quiero que vivan tranquilos y en familia, que luego ya tendrán tiempo para sufrir....jejeje (que mala soy)

**Rosemary Black:** Aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste. Besos!

**Drania:** Cuando se encuentren Snivelly y James saltarán chispas y cuando se una Sirius... jejejej

Sí, explikaré pk James ha vuelto, no tardaré mucho en contarlo. Espero que sigas leyendo! Merci!!!

**Luciana**: Muchas gracias por los elogios. Menos mal que te gustó!! Ufff (suspiro de alivio)

Sí contare como Prongs volvió, no tardará. En fin, muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (espero)

**Wessern**: Siento que no sea slash, pero no sirvo para escribirlo. Y a más este fic esta centrado en James y Harry y no quiero desviar la atención en otros temas.

El fic de "crimme of innocence" me encanta, lo sigo desesperadamente, pero encuentro que aparte de este y algún otro hay pocos. Gracias!!

**Aelin – Elen – Lunática – Lupina**: Terminara bien?? Ahhh no lo se ni yo! Pero, ¿para ti que es que acabe bien?? Lily no regresará, sorry.

No me presionéis!! Jejeje. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenia exámenes y la cabeza no la tenia como para ponerme a  escribir el capítulo, aunque tenía muchas ganas. Ahora iré más rápido.

Gracias por el review!

**Coralmagic:** Muchas gracias, pero nada de que esta historia sea de las mejores, hay miles mejores, pero bueno, gracias, eso sube la moral. ^^

Ya verás que relación tendrá James como los profesores!!! Y si Harry ahora ya es una persona que rompe las reglas imagínate con la influencia de James y Sirius (Remus es más calmadito)

Lo dixo que muchas gracias, y espero tus reviews!! Besos.

Después de este pequeño instante de peloteo os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

**

**Capitulo 7: Bounce **

-Creo que lo tengo!!

29 de julio. Después de pasarse casi 10 días de intensa búsqueda parecía que por fin habían encontrado algo. 

-¿El que? – dijeron dos personas en un tono exaltado pero a la vez bajo. 

-Mirad esto....- Remus Lupin estaba señalando un párrafo de un gran libro de pesadas tapas negras. James Potter y Sirius Black se acercaron a él, la otra persona que participaba en esa búsqueda, Harry, hijo de James, se encontraba durmiendo en una mesa cercana. El motivo del por qué se estaba dormido era porque eran las 2 de la madrugada. Llevaban más de 6 horas seguidas buscando (no se sabe por qué James hacía un par de días que le habían entrado las prisas) y lógicamente Harry había caído rendido de tanto leer y buscar en libros pesados, que no le decían nada.

-Prongs, ya esta, aquí lo pone, escuchad...

-Espera, ¿despertamos a Harry? – dijo Sirius Black señalando con la cabeza a su ahijado .

-No, es igual déjalo dormir, ya se lo contaremos mañana, pobrecillo. – contesto James.

_-_Mirad_: "dentro de los grandes poderes que a Godric Gryffindor se le otorgan hay uno especialmente sorprendente, ese es el poder de mantener en un estado latente sus sentidos, en un tipo de hibernación, como puede ser el de algunas especies de animales, que al llegar el invierno, reposan sus fuerzas y energías hasta que llega el buen tiempo. Esos poderes, pero, solo se muestran cuando una persona, en este caso el heredero, esta a punto de morir. Como si fuese algún tipo de mecanismo, una parte del gran poder del heredero,  fluye de él y hace que sus funciones biológicas, así como la función de todos sus órganos se detengan, dando al individuo el aspecto de defunción (no respira, su corazón no late...) Ese estado puede durar meses, años e incluso siglos._

_El motivo por el cual el mago "vuelve a la vida", es aun incierta. Grandes pensadores dicen que es debido a una cierta posición de los astros que solo sucede cuando Venus, la Tierra y Júpiter se ponen en una posición especial, otros dicen que es debido a que un ser muy importante para el "difunto" necesita a esa persona y otras dicen, y es por la cual nos inclinamos, es la de que el mago en cuestión tiene una función muy importante aun que desempeñar y al llegar el momento indicado  su cuerpo vuelve a funcionar._

_No se poseen fechas concretas de reapriciones anteriores,  aunque cuenta la leyenda de que el mismo Godric Gryffindor reapareció después de, nada más y nada menos que de 50 años para acabar con el heredero de Slytherin._

_-_Eso es!! Moony, ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero?  - gritó James lanzándose encima de su amigo para abrazarlo.

-Quita! – respondió Remus, sonriendo mientras apartaba de él a Prongs.

-Lo que no entiendo – empezó Sirius – es cual de las razones que da el libro es por la cual has vuelto.

-Yo me decanto por la que aun tiene una misión importante que desempeñar, parece ser la más concreta y la más sensata. – contestó Moony.

Todos se callaron, sumidos en sus pensamientos y pensando en las palabras de Moony. Al cabo de un par de minutos Sirius dijo:

-¿Que ocurre Prongs? ¿Dónde esta esa alegría?

-Es que...estaba pensando que en el libro no dice si estaré aquí hasta que cumpla la misión o hasta que muera de verdad.

Era verdad, eso no lo decía el libro y ni Remus ni Sirius lo habían pensado pero ahora que lo decía James....

Sirius no sabia que decir, sería una muy mala pasada para todos, para Moony, para el mismo James, para él, que Prongs una vez hubiese cumplido esa misión que decía el libro tuviera que irse de nuevo. A ellos les costaría mucho superar otra vez esa perdida, pero no quería ni imaginar como se lo tomaría Harry. Desde que su padre había vuelto, era un chico normal, feliz, sin preocupaciones, que reía, bromeada, disfrutaba de la vida en definitiva y si después de tener a su padre otra vez de vuelta lo perdía, Sirius estaba seguro que Harry caería en una profunda depresión que le costaría mucho superar.

-Yo creo que ahora deberíamos irnos a la cama, y mañana con Albus lo hablamos con tranquilidad. Quien sabe quizás encontramos otro libro que nos lo acabe de explicar del todo. – terció Remus.

-Sí tienes razón Moony, mañana lo veremos todo de otra manera- apoyó Sirius.

Y mientras Remus cogía el libro, James cogió en brazos a Harry, le sabía mal despertarlo ("se ve tan bonito así, se parece tanto a Lily" había susurrado James) y salieron de la biblioteca. 

La comitiva estaba muy silenciosa y cualquiera diría que habían encontrado lo que llevaban diez días de búsqueda intensa. En el frente de todo estaba Remus con un semblante serio y que Sirius estaba seguro que en ese momento su cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas a lo que  decía el libro. Sirius por su parte caminaba en silencio, más que nada, para no romper el hilo de los pensamientos de sus amigos. Y James cerraba la compañía con Harry en brazos y con un rostro muy triste. En su interior se libraba una batalla ("¿debo decirle a Harry lo que hemos encontrado?")

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban instalados desde que Dumbledore les había dado permiso, dijeron la contraseña  "The marauder power" y entraron.

-Chicos quedaos un momento, quiero hablar con vosotros, dejo a Harry en la cama y bajo.- dijo James y sin esperar respuesta subió por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios.

Sin ni siquiera que tiempo ni para decir un comentario James estuvo de vuelta.

Se sentaron en las tres butacas más cómodas de toda la sala y esperaron que alguien rompiera el silencio. 

-¿Que querías decirnos Prongs? – intervino Moony. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le ocurría a su amigo lo mejor era que lo sacase ya .

-¿Vosotros de diríais a Harry lo que hemos encontrado? Si después de todo he de desaparecer, no encuentro que sea necesario que se lo digamos aun. Quizá más adelante. No quiero que se pase todo el rato pensando que en cualquier momento me puedo ir.

-No, eso no. Es mejor decirle la verdad cuanto antes. – dijo Moony.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Prongs. Harry se merece saber la verdad. Seguro que le dolerá saberlo, pero....encuentro que es mejor ir con la verdad por delante

-Ejem ejem, mira quien habla...."me voy a ver a mi madre que esta enferma"- dijo Sirius recordando las verdades de Remus.

-Eso era diferente Padfoot. Mira James, si no se lo decimos ahora, acabará por enterarse, Harry ya te contó todo lo que descubrió él solo durante sus años en Hogwarts, es un digno heredero de los merodeadores y no parará hasta descubrir que pasa, por eso es mejor ahorrarle la faena. Mañana por la mañana se lo decimos. 

-No se como se lo tomará....

-Ya, será un golpe duro, pero si lo miras de otra manera así podréis aprovechar el tiempo y no malgastarlo en tonterías....

-Chicos, creo  que nos estamos precipitando, aun no sabemos que puede suceder después de que la misión se cumpla, incluso puede ser que no se cumpla, o que ese no sea en verdad el motivo y ya estamos pensando como nos lo tomaremos cuando Jamsie se marche....Es una posibilidad, ok, de acuerdo, pero no es segura...no nos comamos la cabeza y no empecemos a llorar ya, por favor. 

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, Padfoot tiene razón, Prongs.

-Sí, los dos tenéis razón, mañana hablaré con Harry y le diré que puede suceder, aunque quizá nunca suceda.

**

Lo primero que hizo James esa mañana fue hablar con Harry. Fue duro para Harry, y también para él pero acordaron que esa era un posibilidad, que no tenía que ocurrir y que disfrutarían cada momento por lo que pudiese ocurrir

Después de hablar con Dumbledore sobre los descubrimientos de la noche anterior, dieron la búsqueda por concluida, ahora no se dedicarían exclusivamente a estar en la biblioteca, Albus dijo que hablaría con un muy amigo suyo (Sirius dijo que seguramente tan viejo como el) y que ya irían concretando esa idea.

Como no sabían que hacer y después de estar un buen rato en la sala común, a Sirius se le ocurrió una idea....

-¿Por que no vamos al campo de quidditch? ¿Hace mucho que no vuelas verdad Harry?   

La idea tuvo aceptación y los cuatro, Remus con un gran libro, salieron en dirección del campo.

**

-¿Por qué no vuelas tu Prongs?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y quiero regalarle algo especial

-Yo creo que con tu vuelta ya tiene regalo para muchos años

-No Padfoot, hace 13 año que no le regalo nada, y quiero que este sea especial, como lo fue el mío cuando cumplí los 15.

-¿Tu padre no te regaló ese anillo familiar que tenia no se que poder y la capa invisible?

-Sí, la capa ya la tienes y el anillo...quien sabe donde estará ahora

-Quizás lo tiene Albus

-No, se lo pregunté hace unos días, no lo tiene

-Pues debería quedar por la casa....quizás aun esta allí.

-Eso es!!!

-¿El que?

-La casa....podría pedirle permiso a Albus para que mañana nos deje ir a la casa donde vivimos

-No se si seria una buena idea

-¿Por que?

-No creo que sea muy conveniente que Harry vea como quedó... y ¿para ti? ¿Como crees que será? No será un grato recuerdo.

-Creo que Harry se merece ir a sus inicios....ir al lugar donde fue feliz

-¿Y tu que Prongs, lo has pensado lo que será par ti?

-Tranquilo podré superar la situación....

-No creo que Albus os dé permiso, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo de que no salieras del castillo? ¿Que no quería que te viera nadie?

-Pero es una situación especial, el quiere a Harry como si fuese su nieto y no se puede negar, y eso lo dijo antes de que supiéramos la razón de mi vuelta, ahora lo sabemos y será imposible que me tenga encerrado siempre en el castillo. Puede haber estado 13 años muerto pero aun conservo el espíritu de merodeador y a James John Potter a nadie lo mantiene encerrado!

**

-Albus por favor! Es su cumpleaños, y quiero regalarle a mi hijo algo especial.

-No James, no te lo puedo permitir. Te dije que no saldrías del castillo y tu lo que quieres hacer es ir al valle de Godric!

-Pero si eso es un lugar tranquilo

-Corrección, lo era. Desde lo que ocurrió, ese lugar se ha convertido en un lugar de peregrinación para miles de magos,  que quieren ver el lugar donde el que no debe ser nombrado desapareció. Lo siento mucho James, pero no te doy mi permiso.

-Pues sabes que te digo Albus, que me da igual! Ya no tienes ningún poder de decisión sobre mi. No eres mi director, y no estoy bajo tu custodia. Llevaré a Harry al Valle de Godric con o sin tu permiso.

Dicho esto, James se levantó enfadado y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte. – James se giró y encaró a su antiguo director- puede que no sea tu director, pero lo soy de tu hijo. ¿Quizás no hayas pensado como se lo tomará Harry. ¿No has pensado como le afectará ver el lugar dónde sus padres murieron? No creo que un buen padre haga pasar por eso a su hijo.

-Eso si que no te lo consiento Albus, no pongas en duda mi capacidad como padre. – dijo James con voz alta, en una actitud amenazadora. Por su parte el director continuaba impasible en su asiento.

-James ¿por qué no te sientas y hablamos esto sin levantar la voz?

-No me voy a sentar porqué ya he tomado la decisión, mañana Harry y yo iremos a el valle de Godric.

Y con un portazo James salió muy enfadado de la sala.

Cuando entro en la sala se encontró a Harry y a Sirius tirados por el suelo. Sirius encima de Harry haciéndole cosquillas y diciendo algo del estilo de ("Pídele perdón a tu padrino, venga, dí: Perdón Sirius Black nunca más intentaré atacarte por la espalda con un cojín. Venga dilo!!!")

Sin hacer caso alguno subió directamente a la habitación. El buen rollo que había hasta ese momento en la sala se vio cortado de repente. Sirius, Remus y Harry se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente, Sirius, levantándose de encima de Harry dijo:

-Voy a ver que le pasa. Quedaos aquí.

-Yo también voy – intervino Harry.

-No, Harry es mejor que no vayas. Cuando James esta así solo acepta a Sirius a su lado.

Sintiéndose un poco herido Harry no dijo nada más y se limitó a mirar como Sirius subía las escaleras.

James estaba al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida hacia el bosque prohibido y con un semblante serio y enojado.

-¿Qué pasa Prongs? ¿Qué te ha dicho Albus para ponerte así?

-¿Qué me ha dicho dices? Que parte prefieres, la que me trata como si aun fuera su alumno, la que hace que me sienta como una mierda o la que dice que no soy un buen padre?

-Cálmate por favor y cuéntame. No creo que Dumbledore te haya dicho que no eres un buen padre.

-Pues querido Padfoot eres un iluso. Estoy harto ¿sabes? Harto de no poder salir, harto de ir siempre pidiendo permiso, harto de obedecer siempre ordenes inútiles, harto de tener que andar siempre detrás del gran director!! Es mi vida ¿sabes? Y quiero hacer con ella lo que me de la gana! Si quiero ir al Valle de Godric con mi hijo ¿queé pasa? ¿también tengo que pedir permiso? Tengo 37 años no 7!

-James, mírame. 

-No Sirius, no vengas ahora diciendo que si Albus no me ha dado permiso es por el bien de todos. Mañana Harry cumple 15 años y él y yo nos iremos, si queréis acompañarnos, bienvenidos, pero si preferís obedecer ordenes allá vosotros. Y ahora por favor déjame solo.

**

Después de una cena donde solo acudieron Harry, Remus y Sirius los tres subieron a la habitación y encontraron que James estaba en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. Sin apenas hablar se fueron ellos también a dormir.  

"el lugar era oscura, tétrico, frío. Lo único que se podía vislumbrar era una escalera de caracol iluminada por unas velas casi consumidas y que apenas lograban iluminar los escalones de madera carcomidos por las terminas. Sin saber el motivo, sus pies lo llevaron hacia el piso superior. Una vez ahí arriba una puerta grande,, de roble casi negra se encontraba entreabierta. Sin pensarlo un solo momento se acercó al espacio que dejaba ver el interior. Milésimas de segundo después de haberse asomado deseó no haberlo hecho. Un hombre (si se podía denominar así) estaba sentado en una butaca de color verde oscuro con una sonrisa en sus deformados labios. Frente a él, arrodillado se encontraba un hombre pequeño, regordete y que parecía tener problemas para hablar.

-Muy bien Wormtail – decía el hombre que estaba en  la butaca- tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, un trabajo ideal para las ratas. Alguien me ha informado que James Potter ha regresado. –el hombre del suelo (Wormtail) se estremeci)- aun no sabemos el motivo, he mandado a mi mejor vasallo a investigar, pero quiero confirmar la noticia, y para eso te necesito. Escúchame atentamente Wormtail, es una gran oportunidad para ti de demostrar la lealtad que profieres a tu gran señor y para resarcirte de tus grandes errores. Entrarás en Hogwarts con ese precioso disfraz. Quiero que averigües como vive ahora Potter y también quiero que busques al pequeño, estoy seguro que el viejo habrá reunido otra vez a la familia feliz.  Estudia todos sus movimientos, quiero que me cuentes como viven, que suelen hacer, y sobre todo, en que momento el joven Potter esta solo. Quiero apresarlo a el y así seguro que el gran padre viene en su búsqueda, mataríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿me has entendido?

-S..s..si señor, como usted mande mi señor. – empezó a arrastrarse por la habitación para salir. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta Voldemort lo llamó otra vez.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad Wormtail, si fracasas en esta misión, me encargaré personalmente de eliminarte y no será precisamente una muerte rápida e indolora sino todo lo contrario...- y soltó una gran y sonora carcajada..."

Dolor. Solo sentía dolor. La cicatriz le ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso juraría que estaba sangrando. Se sentó enseguida en la cama. Un sueño....no podía ser...otra vez no, por favor, ahora, precisamente ahora que empezaba a disfrutar, aparecía de nuevo Voldemort. Intentó serenarse. No sabía si había gritado o no, pero el dolor de su garganta hacía presagiar que sí lo había hecho. Deseó que los tres ocupantes de la habitación tuvieran un sueño muy profundo y no lo hubiesen oído, pero por su desgracia eso no era así. 

Enseguida la cortina que tapaba su cama fue abierta y dejó ver a un James muy preocupado, y detrás suyo a Sirius con el cabello todo revuelto mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó su padre.

-Voldemort....- consiguió decir entre jadeos. Empezaba a marearse.- Voldemort sabe que estas aquí....Wormtail.......vendrá......quiere llevarme.....

**


	8. I'd die for you

Hi! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. Tengo que deciros que estoy muy espesa últimamente de ideas y por eso tardo mas en escribir y subir los capítulos. Quería pediros disculpas por eso. 

Quiero dar las gracias por vuestro reviews y decir que espero que no dejéis de enviármelos. Si hay algo que no os gusta decídmelo por favor que intentare cambiarlo y no me irían mal algunas ideas para cuando empiecen las clases. 

A ver, quiero das las gracias en particular a : **Jack Dawson** (moltes gracies! Aquí tens la continuació, en el proxim capitul hi haurà retrovaments i dintre d'un parell, més venjança!!!) **Agus y Moony** (Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Gracis por el review) **lio-piper **(no te gusta que James sea terco? A mi me encanta que tenga un poco de carácter y que no haga todo lo que dice Dumbledore, muchas gracias, nos vemos) **lil-evans **(wormtail otra vez! Es pesadita la rata verdad? =) Ya veras que pasa con ella. De ir al valle...yo creo que si, cuando un Potter dice que hará una cosa la hace! Jejeje espero que te siga gustando la historia un beso) **BuffyAdict **(muchas gracias, aquí tienes la continuación) **LILYFAL** (hola!!! Severus aparecerá muy prontito en un capitulo o dos máximo y luego la venganza a los dursley jejejejej, nos vemos un beso)

Bueno no os hago esperar más y os dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo!!!

**

Capitulo 8 : I'd die for you 

-Voldemort....- consiguió decir entre jadeos. Empezaba a marearse.- Voldemort sabe que estas aquí....Wormtail.......vendrá......quiere llevarme.....

Los adultos se quedaron helados. Remus, que se había unido a sus amigos y que también miraba a Harry con expresión seria fue el primero en decir algo.

-¿Qué has visto, Harry? ¿Viste a Voldemort?

-Sí..Voldemort estaba en una butaca....con Wormtail arrodillado y....no se, yo estaba en la puerta....- calló. El solo hecho de intentar recordar lo que vio en su sueño le hacía venir ganas de vomitar.

James se sentó en la cama. No sabía que hacer. Eso le superaba. No sabía como reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue eso, sentarse al lado de su hijo e intentar reconfortarlo.

-Sirius, por favor, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Albus? Sí el sueño es de verdad y todo hace pensar que lo es, tendremos que preparas un buen plan y actuar con rapidez- dijo Remus, que parecía el más calmado , aunque si alguien hubiese podido mirar en su interior encontraría que toda la calma era simplemente una fachada.

-Voy – dijo el aludido, y estrechando suavemente el hombro de su ahijado se fue, previamente transformándose en perro para lograr hacer el camino en menor tiempo.

-James- el merodeador cabeceó en señal de que lo estaba escuchando – voy a buscar en la enfermería una poción para dormir sin sueños, ahora mismo  vuelvo.- Harry, intenta relajarte un poco, ¿vale? No dejaremos que nada te pase.

Una vez que Moony salió de la habitación, Harry se dejó caer en los cojines. Odiaba eso. Odiaba ser el débil, odiada no poder reaccionar de una forma más....valiente cuando algo parecido a eso le sucedía. Le daba mucha rabia que todos pudiesen mantener la sangre fría y él simplemente estar tirado en la cama intentando relajarse e intentando olvidar las nauseas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Debía calmarse un poco antes de que viniera Sirius con Dumbledore y le hiciera ver de nuevo esas asquerosas imágenes.

Mientras Harry estaba en el proceso de relajación James, se iba sintiendo cada vez mas inútil. Veía como Harry había cerrado los ojos y acompasaba la respiración. No le gustaba nada eso, sabía que Harry tenia una conexión con Voldemort debido a la cicatriz pero no pensaba  que fuese tan escalofriante esa conexión.    

En ese momento Remus entró, cargado de potecitos extraños y de diferente color. 

-A ver Harry, tomate....esto – dijo tomando un bote pequeño contenía un líquido color blanquecino.

Harry abrió lo ojos de repente. No le gustaba tomarse pociones...todas tenían un gusto horrible.

-Es para que te calmes y te hará desaparecer las nauseas que seguro que estas teniendo.

-Co..como lo sabes – preguntó un Harry sorprendido. ¿Como lo conocía tanto el profesor Lupin?

-Secreto profesional...- dijo guiñando un ojo. Estaba intentando bromear un poco. Harry no tenia buena cara (como la iba a tener) pero James tampoco tenia un buen aspecto, y Remus juraría saber el porque.

Un poco reticente Harry tomó la poción de las manos de Remus y antes de tomar un trago olió el contenido.  Al no tonar un olor demasiado desagradable se lo tomó. Tampoco sabia tan mal, pensó, y el efecto que tuvo fue inmediato. Enseguida sus nauseas desaparecieron y tuvo la cabeza mucho más clara.

Acabada de pasar otra vez el potecito a su ex profesor cuando un perrazo negro entró rápidamente en la habitación, se subió a la cama y empezó a lamer la cara a Harry. 

-Sirius....te..he...dicho...que no...fueras...tan...rápido....que ya...estoy...mayor...- se oyó desde las escaleras. La voz inconfundible del director. Seguramente Sirius había hecho que Albus hiciera todo el camino corriendo.

Cuando Albus llegó a la habitación y recuperó la respiración empezaron a comentar los hechos. 

Debían actuar rápido si querían atrapar a Wormtail y con eso desarticular los planes de Voldemort.

-Muy bien, chicos hemos de empezar a trabajar... Harry tómate una poción para dormir. Tu ya has hecho tu parte, ahora déjanos actuar a nosotros. Y vosotros tres – dijo señalando con la cabeza a los tres merodeadores – vamos abajo, dejémoslo dormir tranquilo...

Una vez Harry se hubiese tomado la poción, no sin algunos intentos de huir de ella y intentar unirse a los planes del director, y vieron que Harry caía en el mundo de los sueño, los cuatro fueron a la sala común.

-Señores, hemos de actuar con rapidez. Creo que el sueño ha sido en tiempo real, por lo tanto Peter llegará mañana por la mañana como muy tarde pero creo que no estaría de más que a partir de ahora empezáramos a vigilar las entradas. – empezó diciendo Albus.

-Con el mapa del merodeador podremos ver cuando llega. No se que entrada usará, pero no creo que sea la entrada de.... – dijo Sirius.

-¿A partir de que momento las personas aparecen en el mapa?

-Cuando entran en los terrenos de Hogwarts – respondió Remus.

-Por lo tanto nos daría tiempo a llegar desde aquí mismo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Cuantos pasajes secretos conoce Peter?

-Hay siete - empezó a contar Sirius, en tono de experto – cuatro que no solíamos utilizar ya que Filch los conocía. Luego hay otros tres, uno que esta detrás de un espejo del cuarto piso, el del sauce boxeador y luego esta el de la vieja tuerta, aunque no creo que utilice ese ya que antes tiene que pasar por Hosmeade.

-Excelente chicos – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Escuchadme ahora atentamente, vosotros os quedareis aquí, observando el mapa. Cuando veáis que Peter entra id por el, pero que solo vayan dos, el tercero se quedara con Harry. Antes de salir que alguien me informe, solamente hará falta que lo hagáis telepáticamente, ya os oiré. ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – dijeron los tres.

-Ah, una cosa que se me olvidaba... atrapadlo, pero no le hagáis daño –diciendo esto ultimo mirando directamente a Sirius quien no bajó la mirada, sino que la mantuvo como si fuera un reto.

No dijo nada más y salió de la sala. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron en silencio y esperando para atrapar al merodeador que faltaba, a quien habían considerado como a un hermano y quien les había arruinado la vida.

Sirius no podía mantenerse quieto. Estaba dando vueltas por la sala mirando de vez en cuando el mapa que lo tenia sujeto Remus, quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Por su parte James parecía estar en otra dimensión.

-Prongs, ¿que sucede? – dijo Remus – tranquilo, atraeremos a Peter no te preocupes...

-No es por Peter

-¿Entonces que es?- cuestionó Sirius.

-Nada....

-Emm...voy a ver que tal esta Harry, Padfoot controla en mapa. – dijo Remus y salió de la sala. Padfoot era el único que conseguiría sonsacar a James lo que le sucedía y prefería dejarlos solos.

-Es por Harry, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado izquierdo de Prongs. 

-Creo que Albus tenia razón..no soy un buen padre.

-¿Pero que dices? Quítate eso de la cabeza, ¿ok? Eres un gran padre James, solo tienes que ver la cara que pone Harry cada vez que te mira.

-No, no  lo soy. No he sabido qué hacer, has visto, no sabía que decir o de que forma ayudarle. Habéis sido vosotros dos los que han reaccionado y habéis hecho que Harry se sintiera mejor, yo...yo solamente me he quedado quieto, cayado sin tener la más mínima reacción.

-No te mortifiques por eso. No has sabido reaccionar por que era la primera vez que lo vivías, eso no quiere decir que eres un mal padre.  

-Harry sigue dormido – dijo Remus quien bajaba por las escaleras – Chicos, he pensado que tendríamos que organizarnos para cuando llegue Wormtail

-No lo llames así – murmuro entre diente Sirius

-Si uno de nosotros debe quedarse aquí será mejor que lo decidamos ya, para no perder tiempo – continuó Remus haciendo ver que no había oído el comentario de Sirius.

-Alguna propuesta Moony – dijo James, todavía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Si – respondió – he pensado que yo debería quedarme, vosotros eras los mejores en duelo y los más rápidos con las varitas, y como tendremos que actuar con rapidez...

-Muy bien, le tengo muchas ganas a esa rata asquerosa – dijo Padfoot.

-No le hagas nada – interrumpió James levantado la vista por primera vez y clavándola en los azules ojos de Sirius que brillaban con maldad- no le hagas daño, quiero hablar con el.

-No te servirá de nada Prongs, solamente te dirá una sarta de mentidas como las que nos dijo a nosotros.

-Da igual, quiero hablar con el.

-Chicos – dijo de repente Remus creo que ha llevado la hora.

Y así era, en el mapa había aparecido un punto nuevo que marcaba **"Peter** **Pettigrew"**

-¿¿Como se atreve a venir por el pasillo de la casa de los gritos??- Saltó con indignación Sirius.

-Escúchame Sirius – casi gritó James a su compañero, en el se podía ver de nuevo a ese gran auror que fue, con la voz seria pero a la vez calmada dijo-  nos transformaremos, tu Sirius ves por el camino del lago, yo iré por la derecha, cuando estemos en frente de el nos transformamos y enseguida le echamos el hechizo para evitar que se transforme de nuevo y a partir de allí no lo dejes escapar. Remus llama a Albus. Todos en marcha! Suerte!

Empezó el movimiento, James y Sirius desaparecieron de la sala y Remus empezó a comunicarse con el director mientras deseaba que Sirius pudiese controlar su carácter.

**

Por la mente de James, mientras hacia el camino corriendo hacia el sauce, pasaban miles de cosas. Le venían imágenes de los cuatro merodeadores en Hogwarts, riendo en la habitación, cometiendo alguna de sus bromas o incluso en el despacho de Dumbledore inventando alguna excusa para intentar esquivar la detención casi segura. También recordó algunos de sus días una vez ya finalizado Hogwarts, el día de su boda con todos sus amigos, el día que nació Harry y el regalo que Wormtail le había hecho y la imagen que más daño le causó al recordarla, cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort en el portal de su casa y supo que su amigo le había traicionado. Su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, uno por el cual él habría dado su vida.

Ya había llegado al sauce, gracias a la velocidad de  ciervo ya estaba ahí aguardando la aparición de Peter. Se transformó y se escondió detrás del árbol con la varita lista para actuar. Un par de minutos después Sirius llegó también e hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, los nervios los tenían a flor de piel. De ellos dependían muchas cosas, no solo arruinar los planes de Voldemort, sino conseguir un gran prueba para la inocencia de Sirius.

Cuando después de cinco minutos el árbol se detuvo pareció que el corazón de los dos merodeadores se detuviera con el.

-Ahora – gritó James y tanto Sirius como lanzaron un conjuro. Primeramente pareció que nada sucedía pero a poco a poco  la forma de una persona fue apareciendo. Peter gritaba asustado, no había esperado eso. James y Sirius mantenían la varita firme sin que el pulso les temblase. Cuando Peter ya tuvo su forma original y sin dar tiempo a que Pettergrew reaccionase James lanzo el hechizo "petrifico totalus" y Peter quedo totalmente quieto en el césped.

-Hola pequeña rata, ¿como te va la vida??- dijo Sirius. En los ojos de Peter se podía ver temor.

-Cuanto tiempo Wormtail. – saludó James, su tono mucho más calmado que el de Sirius.

-Te estábamos esperando, ¿no te ha gustado la bienvenida?

-Bien hecho chicos- se escudó una voz por detrás. Albus Dumbledore había llegado.

**

Cuando llegó el director, llevaron a Pettegrew a su despacho. 

-Hay que llamar al ministerio. Esto debe saberse. Ha llegado el momento que sucesos ocurridos hace 14 años sean contados de una forma verídica. 

-Albus - interrumpió la voz de James – me gustaría hablar con el a solas antes de que llegue el  ministerio. 

-Por supuesto tienes todo el derecho. Voy a la lechucería a enviar la nota. Sirius seria bueno que fueras a informar a Remus, debe estar impaciente.

Sirius cabeceó y antes de salir dirigió una mirada de puro odio a Peter que se encogía en su silla y no paraba de lloriquear.

-¿Por qué?- dijo James mirando a Peter justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Dumbledore. - ¿por qué lo hiciste? 

Pettegrew lloriqueó aun más fuerte que antes y giro la cara para no ver a James.

-He intentado entenderte ¿sabes? He intentado ponerme en tu piel y descubrir el motivo por el cual nos traicionaste ¿Que hicimos mal? ¿En que te fallamos? Dímelo, por favor, quiero entenderte.

-Yo solo quería hacer algo grande, quería ser como tu o como Sirius o Remus. Alguien con valor, poderoso.

-Y para eso nos vendiste, claro, si vendías a Lily y a James Potter todos los mortífagos te reconocerían como uno grande.

-Os tenia envidia, ¿sabes? Siempre tan perfectos, todos os querían os reconocían, os idolatraban y yo ¿que? Yo solo era el bajito regordete que siempre les acompañaba y que ellos acogían porque les daba pena

-Eso no, Peter, no te acogimos porque nos dieses penas, sino que te acogimos porque nos caías bien y te considerábamos como a uno mas de nosotros, un hermano.

-Quería ser diferente, quería cambiar de vida...

-¿Nunca pensaste en lo que habíamos vivido juntos? Nunca se te ocurrió pensar lo que conllevaba tu acción. ¿cuándo te volviste uno de ellos Peter? Fue antes o después de el juramento que hicimos los merodeadores? ¿Lo recuerdas aun?

-Fu..fue...después. Malfoy me encontró y  me empezó a contar como vivían ellos, como todos estaban unidos y cada uno era reconocido por quien era, no por ser el amigo de alguien....

-Sabes Wormtail...me das pena. Nosotros...bueno, yo te quería como a Sirius o a Remus, eras mi hermano, habría dado cualquier cosa por ti, hubiera luchado por ti y te hubiese defendido hasta el final, pero ahora....destrozaste la vida de Lily y la de Harry, y también la de Sirius y la de Remus. Nos hiciste demasiado daño. Destrozaste nuestras vidas y ¿para que? Para acabar convertido en rata durante 12 años, y luego arrastrarte a los pies de Voldemort pidiendo clemencia.  No te odio Peter, solamente me das lástima. 

James se dio la vuelta. Durante toda la conversación no había quitado los ojos de encima  de Peter, pero ahora ya no podía mirarlo más. No podía creer como alguien podía cambiar tanto.

-Lo siento ¿vale? – se escuchó a Peter decir en una voz ahogada entre sollozos – lo siento James, me metieron cosas en la cabeza, me amenazaron, no pude negarme.

-Sí, pudiste hacerlo, seguro que pudiste. Estoy seguro que si hubieses querido que alguna forma hubiese evitado que tanta gente saliera dañada. Podías haberme entregado a mi solo, y así salvar a Lily. Te acuerdas de Lily ¿verdad?, la dulce Lily, la que siempre te ayudaba y se quedaba noches enteras estudiando contigo, la que siempre tenia una palabra dulce o la que se preocupaba por ti. Quizás nos odiabas a nosotros pero a ella podías haberla salvado....

En ese momento entró Dumbledore.

-Siento entrar así James, pero el ministerio vendrá enseguida y no creo que sea conveniente que te vea a aquí. Será mejor que vayas a la sala común y junto con Sirius, Remus y Harry vayáis a la casa de los gritos.

-No Albus, no saldré del castillo. Ha llegado la hora de que yo regrese definitivamente y que a Sirius le pidan perdón.

-De acuerdo, tráelos a todos aquí, a Harry también, no nos perdonaría que lo dejáramos fuera en esto. 

James asintió y de dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir miró a Peter y dijo.

-Estoy muy agradecido a Harry de que te salvara en aquella ocasión, por que así he tenido la oportunidad de conocer porque destrozaste mi vida. Aun y así, para mi siempre serás un merodeador.

**

Bueno, ya esta, me ha costado pero por fin se acabó. 

Solo hago esta nota de autora para decir dos cosas:

1. El disclaimer, que hace muchos días que no lo digo: **Ningun personaje es mío y solamente hago esto para entretenerme a mi escribiendo y para que la gente se divierta leyéndolo, no busco ni fama ni dinero ni nada de eso, por lo tanto no quiero ninguna denuncia ni ninguna cita en el juzgado.**

**2.**Quizá nadie se ha dado cuenta pk normalmente no leemos los títulos de los capitulo pero por si alguien lo ha hecho... el titulo del capitulo es _I'd die for you_ que traducido es _moriría por ti_...bueno quizás no le encontréis el significado para el capitulo...pero bueno, es lo que hubiese hecho James por Peter cuando este estaban en Hogwarts...el titulo debería ser _hubiese muerto por t_i...pero ya dije que siempre pongo un titulo de alguna canción de Bon Jovi y este era el titulo....jejeje

Bueno nada más dejo de rallaros que al final vais a dejar de leer el fic por pesada.  =)


	9. Wanted dead or alive

Hola gente! Como va eso? Se acerca navidad!! Aunque no se si para esa época tendré más tiempo o menos....Bueno! que aquí esta un nuevo capitulo (solo llevo nueve?? Me parece que hace siglos que escribo el fic) y espero que os guste...

Pero antes de leer el capitulito quiero dar las gracias a:

****

****

**Jack Dawson:** Per fi la rata ha estat capturada!!! Ja era hora...encara ke no es segur que declarin al Sirius inocent...ja coneixes al Fudge. Moltes gracies de nou! Ens veiem.

**Black spirit:** Muchas gracias ! Espero que te siga gustando.

**Anaïs:** Gracias, gracias... (me pongo roja) Sigo!!! Besos

**LILYFAL:** A James no lo veo capaz de hacer daño a un "amigo" suyo, a pesar de lo que le haya hecho. El castigo a los Dursley llegará pero tened un poco de paciencia, ok? Gracias por leer este fic. Besos

**Bunny1986:** James sufrir??? Con el hijo que tiene creo que deberá acostumbrarse! Si Harry hará algo espectacular?? No se, saldrá algo! Hasta pronto

**Snivelly:** Esa rata, me tiene harta! De verdad! No lo haré huir de nuevo, te lo aseguro. Espero que me dejes reviews de vez en cuando... =D Gracias!

**Padfoot_merodeadora:** James vs Severus, Severus vs James próximamente....Ya llega trankila. Ei agrégame al MSN si quieres. Nos vemos!

**Luna – Lupina:** Que pone en alemán??? Yo para los idiomas....=D No! No termina aun el fic, queda muxo aun, todo el cursa (si no sucede nada malo) Hasta pronto

**Agus y Moony:** Eske James es un trocito de pan... Venga a leer el capitulo, espero que te guste!

**Lil-Evans:** Hola! Aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te siga gustando. Hasta el próximo!

**Maxilux-Mariale:** Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos pero no creo que sea para tanto… Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

Y ya esta....señores y señoras...  

Capítulo 9: **Wanted dead or alive**

Eran tan solo las 6 y media de la madruga del 31 de Julio, y a pesar de ser una hora tan temprana en la escuela de hechicería más conocida de Europa había ya empezado el día...

Había dos focos de especial interés, uno se encontraba en el despacho del director, done se podía encontrar al mismo directo, Albus Dumbledore junto a otro hombre, Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia.

Hacía poco más de 20 minutos que Fudge había llegado a Hogwarts después de recibir a altas horas de la madrugada una lechuza requiriendo en Hogwarts su presencia debido a un hecho muy importante.

Fudge, según mucha gente, el ministro de magia más inepto que la comunidad mágica pudiese tener, se mostraba escéptico a pesar de que todas las pruebas que Dumbledore le mostraba eran irrefutables.

-No Albus, eso es un truco tuyo. No puede ser que Peter Pettigrew este vivo, Black lo mató. Debes de haber atrapado a un impostor que esta loco y que no se le ha ocurrido otro nombre que el de Pettegrew.

-Cornelius ahora ya no tienes otra alternativa que escucharme. Esta noche Peter Pettigrew ha aparecido en los terrenos y lo hemos atrapado.

-¿Hemos?. ¿Quién más lo ha atrapado?

-Pues...James Potter y Sirius Black han sido los artífices de la captura.

-Ja!- estalló el ministro – Albus, chocheas. ¿James Potter? Pero si Potter murió hace mas de 14 años y ¿Con Black dices? Por favor Albus, no pretenderás que me crea eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Que necesitas para creerme?

-Pruebas- dijo simplemente el ministro, aunque en su cara se podía ver que ni con esas pruebas lograría sacarlo de su idea.

-Muy bien, pues acompáñame. Primero iremos a ver a Peter y luego llamaré a James y a Sirius.

**

El otro foco de atención era en la torre de Gryffindor, allí, en la sala estaban tres adultos charlando, de forma apasionada, los acontecimientos sucedidos hacía pocas horas. Se ha de decir que ninguno de los tres había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Sabes que harán con el? – pregunto uno de los tres hombres, de pelo castaño y algunas canas y unos brillantes ojos de un color extrañísimo, parecido al dorado.

-No, Albus lo ha encerrado en un despacho con multitud de hechizos y cosas de seguridad – respondió una segunda persona, con el pelo azabache y unos ojos color avellana enmarcados detrás de unas gafas redondas.

-¿No hay nadie vigilando?? – saltó una tercera persona, la que parecía más nerviosa, aunque era esta persona la que se jugaba su futuro con la captura de la noche.

-Tranquilízate Padfoot, Dumbledore lo tiene todo controlado. Sabe lo importantes que es que Peter no se escape de nuevo.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Moony...

-Voy arriba a ver que tal esta Harry, si ocurre algo llamadme.

-Tranquilo Prongs...

Prongs o James Potter se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de los alumnos de sexto año. Allí dormía su hijo, Harry Potter. Fue gracias a Harry que consiguieron conseguir la información de que Peter Pettigrew, un vasallo del mago oscuro más temible, Lord Voldemort, vendría esa misma noche para espiar a los habitantes del castillo, para así conseguir información y así hacer un plan y destruir a los Potters.  Consiguieron la información, sí, pero a un precio que a ninguno les gustaba pagar. Harry, sufría un terrible dolor en la cicatriz, la cual la había hecho famoso, cuando conseguía conectar de una manera fortuita con su mayor enemigo.

Cuando James llegó a la habitación vio como Harry continuaba dormido, seguramente debido a la poción que le dieron para que consiguiera dormir sin soñar, y estaba ajeno a todo lo ocurrido a altas horas de la madrugada.

Prongs se acercó lentamente a la cama y se acostó al lado de su hijo.  Lo que ocurrió a  continuación hizo que incluso James, el cual se encontraba en un estado de cansancio, melancolía y tristeza, sonriera. Al instante en que James se acostó, Harry de forma inconsciente  y aun dormido se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su padre. Fue un acto mecánico y que parecía que  toda la vida hubiesen echo lo mismo.

James se quedo observando a Harry. No le gustaba nada lo que Harry sufría por culpa de ese desgraciado que había destruido la vida de tanta gente. Y James también se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada para conseguir que su hijo no tuviera que vivir experiencias tan terribles como aquellas. 

Llevaba unos 10 minutos acostado al lado de Harry acariciando distraídamente su pelo cuan éste se movió lentamente y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – musitó Harry.

-Deben ser las siete de la mañana como muy tarde. Duerme un poco más, todavía es temprano.

-De acuer...-empezó a decir mientras se volvía a acurrucar en los brazos de su padre, pero de repente se giro de forma rápida y casi gritó- ¿que pasó ayer? ¿ha venido Wormtail? ¿lo habéis capturado?

-Schh, tranquilo Harry tranquilízate. Antes de nada... Felicidades.- dijo James con una sonrisa cansada.

-Gra...gracias- dijo Harry con un poco de vergüenza. 

-Y bueno..sí, esta noche ha venido Peter, y entre los tres lo hemos capturado.

-¿Dónde esta ahora? ¿Ha venido alguien del ministerio? 

-Dumbledore lo tiene encerrado mientras que Fudge viene.

-¿Es decir que Sirius podrá ser libre ahora?

-Espero que sí, pruebas no faltan, pero Fudge...

En ese momento Sirius entró en la habitación.

-¿Ya estas despierto? – dijo al ver a Harry sentado en la cama – Felicidades – y se acercó a él para darle un cálido abrazo. Harry un poco azorado por la muestra de cariño (aun no se acostumbraba a estar con gente que le quisiera y le mostrase su cariño de esa forma) respondió de forma más bien tímida al abrazo. Cuando se separaron Sirius miró a Prongs y dijo – Dumbledore acaba de enviar un mensaje, quiere que los cuatro estemos a las siete y media en su despacho, Fudge esta ya aquí y creo que no las tiene todas consigo.

-¿Pero que más le falta para ver la obviedad? – dijo James con amargura.

-Pero...no puede verte a ti, Sirius – exclamó Harry. Él sabia como era Fudge y lo reacio que era a admitir errores.

-Tranquilo, enano. Ahora no tiene más remedio que declararme inocente.

-Tu hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser inocente Sirius, concretamente desde los 14...- dijo James en un tono bajo pero claro que sin ninguna dificultad se pudo escuchar. Ante el comentario Sirius rió y Harry se sonrojó.

-Bueno, porque no vamos a desayunar. Necesitaremos fuerzas para el día de hoy...

Y así lo hicieron, se reunieron con Moony y después de que este felicitara a Harry bajaron al pequeño comedor donde solían comer.

Durante el desayuno ninguno dijo mucho, todos estaban pensando en que depararía el día.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al despacho del director, el cual empezaba a ser un lugar asiduo para los merodeadores.

Llamaron a la puerta y tras el permiso del director entraron. Allí  les esperaba el ministro de magia con una cara difícil de interpretar. En ella se podía ver negación, escepticismo e incluso rabia.

-Adelante chicos, tomad asiento – dijo señalando a cuatro butacas rojas que aparecieron delante del  escritorio.- ¿Estás mejor Harry? – pregunto mirando al mejor de los Potter.

-Sí, señor – contestó Harry un poco cohibido.

-Me alegro – continuó Dumbledore con un gesto bonachón. – Creo que ha llegado el momento de que mostremos todas nuestras cartas. Cornelius, aquí estamos todos, Sirius, James y acabas de  ver a Peter, ¿Qué más necesitas?

El ministro no contestó, quizá estaba buscando una posible forma de negar la evidencia, quizás solo esperaba que fuera una broma de Dumbledore o quizá no creía lo que tenia delante, pero el caso es que no contestó. 

-Bien, en vistas que no dices nada lo mejor será que empecemos por el principio - dijo Albus mirando a los cuatro individuos que tenia enfrente - todo empezó...

Y entre James, Sirius, Remus  y Harry contaron lo que había ocurrido. Empezaron por los hechos de esa fatídica noche donde Voldemort acabó con James y Lily, como Sirius fue en busca del traidor cegado por la rabia y el dolor de saber que uno de sus amigos les había vendido, luego continuo Harry contando lo ocurrido en su tercer año, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que Sirius había huido de la prisión de los mago para matar al último Potter. Con la ayuda de Remus explicaron como habían descubierto la verdad de los hechos, como supieron que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban para buscar a Peter y así evitar que si alguna vez Voldemort recuperaba su poder tuviese bandera blanca para entregar a Harry. También le contaron a Fudge como entre Harry y Hermione lograron que Sirius pudiera salir vivo y esconderse antes de que los dementors le robaran el alma. Y así llegaron a los hechos más recientes: la reaparición de James gracias a los poderes de Gryffindor y lo que habían descubierto en la biblioteca y finalmente el sueño que tuvo Harry la noche pasada y la forma en que atraparon a Peter.

Después de esta larga charla y tras un largo interrogatorio de Fudge hacia los cuatro y muy a pesar suyo les acabó creyendo. 

-...hablaré con los funcionarios del ministerio e intentare solucionar todo.

-Espero que envíes una nota al periódico profético aclarando la situación de Sirus y que quites la orden de busca y captura...

-Sí, Albus se hará, pero necesito tiempo. La comunidad mágica necesita tiempo para asimilar tanto.

-Bueno creo que ya no necesitamos vuestra  presencia- dijo mirando a los merodeadores y a Harry- podéis ir a comer si queréis, ya..

-Queda una cosa Albus – empezó a decir James y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Sirius continuó

-¿Qué pasara con Peter?

-Sí, bueno...em....se le dará el beso del dementor... – contestó Fudge

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió Sirius

-No sé, tendré que hablar con los empleados del ministerio y hacer legal la condena....ya os avisaré.

-Muy bien eso es todo, os veo después señores –se despidió Dumbledore con una clara indicación de que lo dejaran solo con Fudge

**

Después de comer, y de comentar lo sucedió Remus se despidió alegando que tenia que ir a buscar unas cosas a su casa y que regresaría por la noche, de manera que solo Sirius, James y Harry regresaron a la sala común.

Cuando Padfoot se fue a hacer la siesta " quiero dormir con la tranquilidad que da de ser un hombre libre" había dicho, los Potter se quedaron solos en la sala con toda libertad.

-¿Qué crees que pasara ahora? – preguntó Harry quien mantenía la vista fija en la ventana que dejaba ver como la tarde empezaba a caer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Como será nuestras vidas a partir de ahora?

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que todo esto se aclare pronto y que podamos irnos algunos días del castillo.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues....por lo pronto, mañana tendrás tu regalo de cumpleaños, lo tenía pensado para hoy, pero con lo que ha sucedido

-No...no hace falta...el mejor regalo me lo diste hace unos 15 días.

-Puede, pero de alguna manera creo que es hora que conozcas tus raíces, y de alguna manera yo también lo necesito. 

-No te entiendo...

-Mañana iremos al Valle de Godic, donde viviste tu primer año de vida....

-No creo que Dumbledore....

-Iremos quiera o no quiere Albus- dijo de forma tajante James cosa que dejó a Harry un poco sorprendido. Al verlo, James intento explicarse - ayer hablé con Albus y tuvimos una pequeña disputa y ambos dijimos algunas cosas que no se deberían haber dicho, pero de cualquier manera Harry necesito ir allí, y quiero que tu vengas conmigo, será como una manera de cerrar un ciclo. Volveremos al lugar donde todo empezó, y a partir de ahí empezaremos una nueva vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry solamente asintió. Empezar una nueva vida. Olvidar lo anterior y empezar de cero. Con su padre a su lado y con Sirius y Remus. La cosa pintaba bien.

**

A pesar  de la autoridad con la que James había dicho que no le importaba lo que Dumbledore le dijese respecto el hecho de irse a visitar el Valle de Godric, su buena conciencia ( "estas cambiando James ", se había) cuando Harry se había quedado dormido en el sofá, James, tras garabatear una nota (_he ido a hablar con Albus_) se dirigió al despacho del director por segunda vez en ese día.

Hizo el camino pensando en lo que le diría, haciéndose un monólogo interno para después no mostrar flaqueza ante el director. 

Llegó a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada, dio la contraseña (cacahuetes) y subió las escaleras automáticas. Al llegar a la puerta de roble macizo llamó, pero al no recibir contestación decidió entrar. Lo que vio le hizo , casi, casi sufrir un infarto.

De pie, al lado de la ventana se encontraba nada más y nada menos que....

-¡Snivellus!

-¿Potter? – "es te no puede ser Potter" pensó Snape " se ve más...mayor que hace tan solo un mes - ¿qué ha hecho Potter, un tratamiento para lograr crecer?

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Snivellus, sigues con tus tristes comentarios sarcásticos sin gota de gracia.

-¿Potter? ¿James Potter?

-Exacto Snape. Soy yo, James Potter, ¿a que no esperabas volver a verme?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Por lo visto no has hablado con Dumbledore últimamente – dijo James con superioridad ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué Dumbledore no confía en ti? Aunque no  me extrañaría, ¿Quién confiaría en un mortifago?

-Cállate Potter, no sabes de lo que estas hablando – rugió Snape. Cuanto odiaba a ese individuo.

-Creo que te equivocas Snivellus. Sí, se de lo que hablo. ¿Y sabes qué? Me das asco. Eres un asqueroso niñato que para conseguir algo grande tuvo que enrolarse en los desgraciados de los mortifagos que lo único que hacen es lamer el culo a un loco maniático que reniega de lo que es el ¿Y que pasó después, eh? ¿No te gustó su rollo? ¿No fueron lo suficiente cariñosos contigo? ¿No te dieron el suficiente amor? ¿O a lo mejor es que eres un cobarde que tuvo miedo de las consecuencias?

-He dicho que te calles Potter!- a medida que iban discutiendo se iban acercando e iban aumentando el volumen de sus voces – No se que haces tu aquí, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y presumido de siempre – dijo Snape con semblante frío – ¿Qué Potter?, no recuerdas por qué moriste? ¿No sabes quién te traicionó? No claro, James Potter nunca se equivoca, sus amigos son los mejores. Por desgracia tu hijo es igual de arrogante y vanidoso que tu.

-¡No metas a Harry en esto! Ni se te ocurra volver a involucrar a mi hijo, y ni se te ocurra dañarlo. Snape te lo advierto, no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer si le haces daño.

-No me das miedo, por que se que al final acabaras acojonándote como hiciste aquella vez que al final salvaste mi pellejo solamente para salvar el tuyo.

-Escúchame bien Snivellus, te lo diré una única vez - los dos estaban tan cerca que casi podían notar el aliento del otro - quizá Dumbledore confía en ti, pero para mi siempre serás un  sucio mortifago rastrero que paga sus traumas infantiles con mi hijo. Atrévete a dañar a Harry y te juro que esta vez no me arriesgaré para salvar tu cuello.

-Eres un...- empezó a decir Severus mientras empezaba a sacar su varita. Mientras que Potter hacía lo mismo.

-¿Señores que ocurre? – Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar en el despacho. Como en su época de estudiantes ambos escondieron sus varitas, aunque seguían mirándose a los ojos con puro odio - veo que ya os encontrasteis y veo también que nada a cambiado.  Escuchadme los dos. Los dos sois del mismo lado ahora y no admitiré escenas como la de hace unos segundos. Sois adultos y ambos tenéis unas obligaciones que cumplir. No os pido que seáis amigos, ni siquiera que os comportéis como compañeros, solo quiero que no os lancéis maldiciones cada vez que os crucéis por los pasillos. Quiero que me firméis un pacto de no agresión.

Potter - Snape, Snape – Potter, enemigos acérrimos ¿Firmando un pacto de no agresión?

-Eso es imposible Albus, no puedo jurarte algo que se que no podré cumplir – dijo James.

-James, si no lo aceptas no tendré más remedio que pedirte que abandones el castillo – dijo Dumbledore firmemente – Sabes lo que nos jugamos, James, la vida de mucha gente puede estar en nuestras manos y sobretodo la de Harry y sabes que necesitamos estar todos unidos para lograr hacer algo. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Harry.

Eso dolía, y le parecía una trampa muy vil. Poner a Harry de por medio era un sucio truco. Pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-Esta bien, te prometo que no agrediré a Snape – dijo finalmente "quizá él no acepte y se vaya del castillo"

-¿Y tu Severus?

-Señor, sabe lo que esta pidiendo ¿verdad?

-Sí Severus se perfectamente lo que os estoy pidiendo Y te propongo lo mismo, si  no aceptas me veré obligado a prescindir de ti como profesor de Hogwarts.

-Acepto – dijo después de unos segundos.

**

Uf! Terminé. He tardado un pokillo más, pero he estado liadilla y me ha costado mucho acabar el capitulo. Ya tenéis encuentro Snape Potter que os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios!

We see you next time!!!

Pekenyita!


	10. When friends are friends forever

Hola de nuevo! 

¿Cómo estáis? Como veis he subido el capitulo rapidillo (esa es la noticia bueno) pero....(la noticia mala) aun no he escrito el regreso al Valle de Godric. Sí, se que dije que extraía en este capitulo, pero...se me ha alargado y como no se muy bien como escribirlo, prefiero que tengáis este (capitulo sin mucha acción, más bien de transición y de relación entre los merodeadores) y en el siguiente, juro que irán al Valle.

Otra cosa que quiero deciros a todos... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! He llegado al review número cien!! Snif snif snif que emoción , y yo que escribí el fic pensando que no gustaría... de verdad muchas muchas gracias.

****

**Kala:** ¿Cómo estas? Tengo que decirte que SÍ, acabaré la historia (más tarde o más temprano) pero la acabaré. Que no eres de habla hispana? Como has dicho eso del nos y os? Bueno me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

**Jack Dawson**: Hola de nou! Que t´ha semblat el retrovament ? Com sempre discutin , ara que el Dumbledore va tallar la...diversió! ^0^ Tu creus que respectartan el pacte de no agresio? Jo no se per que, pero diria que no gaire! Jejeje Per cert, que tal els examens? Espero que hagin anat be. Bé ens veiem! Petons. 

PD: Que es aixó de fans Independentistes catalans?

**Yoko:** James trató un poco mal a Severus pero...yo creo que Snape se lo devolverá, ahí estaba sorprendido por encontrarse a James. Como te sentirías tu si de repente aparece tu mayor enemigo que en teoría lleva 14 años muerto?? Jejeje. Pero a ver que sucede a partir de ahora.   
Muchas gracias por todo. Besos

**Snivelly:** Síp, Fudge es un poco tontito, al final pero no ha tenido más remedio que aceptar la realidad. Pronto llegará la venganza! He de pensar bien como  será, no quiero decepcionaros. 

En fin, muchas gracias por leer el fic! Kisses.

**Deedlit:** Hola!!! Juer noia laltre dia per la nit em conecto i vec un munt de reviews i tots eren teus!! 

Te'ls contesto tots en un, ok?   
A mi també em va molar o del got amb el Sirius! Que monu tan inocent! O del Prongs (el motiu de la seva tornada) es creible? 

Ah, nomes e rebut un cop el review del capitol 8, trankila i...no ta molat el retrovament de James i el Severus... ja se que a tu et mola l'Snape pero...no es quedará aixi la cosa! Moltes gracies per tots els teus reviews! Muaka.

**Bunny1986**: Hola! En el siguiente capitulo veras la reaccion de Harry en el Valle de Godric.  Muchas gracias! Besos

**Juno Malfoy:** Lo has leído todo seguido? Uff, felicidades por aguantar! =P La pelea estuvo fría porque Snape no se esperaba encontrar a James, estaba descolocado y desprevenido. Las cosas subirán de tono después. 

Y debo decirte que sí, acabaré el fic te lo prometo. 

**Anaïs:** Hola! M'agrada que t'agradi el fic! Ja continuo ja! Jejej moltes gracies! Petons.

**LadyLily1982**: Hola! Me hace mucha ilusión que me dejes tu un review, pk estoy leyendo tu historia de HP6!! Jejej me encanta como escribes. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices. Siempre había querido leer alguna historia donde James volviese, yo también he leído la que regresa Lily pero ninguna James y por eso me decidí a escribirla. Espero ver de vez en cuando algún review tuyo, para saber que más o menos te sigue gustando el ff. Muchos besos.

**Luna –Lupina:** HOLA!!!! Estoy muy feliz por tu review, sabes por que?? Porque ha sido mi review numero 100!!! No me lo puedo creer, snif snif. 

Bueno,  me alegro que te haya gustado, y la pelea Snape Potter también, era un momento que todos estabais esperando y mira ya esta...pero eso no acabará así, jejej. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Como estas? A mi también me gustaría que JK escribiera más sobre los merodeadores y historias en las que James volviese...seguro que seria 1000 veces mejor que esta. Pero bueno creo que eso no pasará. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Espero tu opinión.

Antes de que empecéis el capitulo quiero decir que he subido de nuevo el capitulo 9 sin las faltas de ortografía y los errores que pudiesen haber. Prometo no volver a subir un capitulo sin corregir.  Y sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo 10.

Capitulo 10: **When the friends are friends forever**

****

****

El ambiente era pesado, espeso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Dos personas, enemigos acérrimos se miraban directamente a los ojos, con un odio que hasta el más valiente se asustaría si alguien le dirigiera esa mirada. En medio de estas dos personas, una tercera, que miraba a las otras dos de una manera muy seria, sin ningún ápice de la amabilidad que le caracterizaba. 

-De acuerdo señores – dijo – está todo dicho, no quiero que suceda ningún accidente entre vosotros dos, si ocurre ya sabéis las consecuencias. 

-Albus, yo quería hablar contigo – digo James Potter, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, no fuera caso que le echara una maldición por la espalda. 

-Yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante Albus. Lo mío tiene prioridad – anunció la tercera persona de la sala, Severus Snape.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle? ¿Qué se te ha acabado el cuerno de dragón para las pociones?

-¿Y que es lo tuyo, Potter? ¿Qué se te ha acabado la  colonia y quieres una nueva?

****

-Pero que....

-Caballeros por favor – intervino Dumbledore – parecéis críos de 12años. ¿Podéis comportaros?

****

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

-Muy bien, a ver James ¿qué querías decirme?

-Prefiero hablar contigo a solas – dijo mirando a Snape. 

Después de un suspiro de cansancio Albus pidió a Snape que esperara fuera, que no tardaría. 

Cuando, de mala gana, Snape hubo salido del despacho Dumbledore dijo:

-Por favor James te lo pido. No hagas esto más difícil. De acuerdo, ya se que no os tenéis simpatía sino todo lo contrario pero intenta comportarte. Harry y Severus ya se llevan mal, solo falta que tu también te metas. 

-Es él quien me provoca Albus, lo acabas de ver.

-Sí de acuerdo James – acabo por decir el director, este tema era imposible – ¿Qué querías contarme?

-Hem...este...muy bien. Albus, ahora que el ministerio sabe toda la verdad y todo se ha solucionado creo que ya es hora de que me dejes salir del castillo. Y por eso he venido. He venido para anunciarte que mañana llevaré a Harry al Valle de Godric.

-James...

-No, por favor Albus escúchame. La decisión esta tomada, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo de esa manera. Solo quiero que intentes entenderme. Necesito ir allí. Para empezar de nuevo necesito enterrar primero lo antiguo e ir allí será una manera de despedir mi vieja vida y empezar de nuevo. Harry también lo necesita.

-Muy bien, tienes mi permiso.

-Pero es que no ves que...espera...¿qué has dicho?

-He dicho que podéis ir.

****

****

**

Cuando James entró en la sala común se encontró a Sirius sentado en el sofá donde Harry todavía dormía.

-¿Qué haces Padffot?

-Schhh... estoy acabando el regalo de Harry – dijo sin ningún sonido, James tuvo que leerle los labios.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un álbum nuestro. ¿Te acuerdas ese que hicimos cuando estábamos en séptimo poco antes de acabar el colegio? – James asintió – pues ese es. Estoy, por eso, haciendo unas pequeñas modificaciones – y señaló al suelo donde podían verse algunas fotos de Pettigrew. 

****

-¿Y que estabas hablando con Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius estaba vez ya en un tono de voz normal.

-He ido para decirle que mañana Harry y yo vamos al Valle de Gogric – Sirius lo miro con una cara como diciendo, "¿todavía estas con eso?" – y al final me ha dado su permiso, aunque ahora ya no tiene ninguna excusa para retenerme en el castillo. Ah y ¿sabes a quien me he encontrado en el despacho? – Padfoot negó con la cabeza – a Snivellus.

-¿QUÉ? – grito Sirius.

-Schhh! – dijo James saltando encima de su amigo para taparle la boca en un intento de no despertar a Harry. Pero el intento fracaso. Harry abrió los ojos de  repente y lo primero que vio fue a su padre y a  su padrino uno encima del otro. 

****

-Ves Padfoot, eres un bruto, ya has despertado al niño- dijo James con una cara de madre regañona.

-¿Cómo que te has encontrado a Snivellus? ¿Esta aquí? – dijo Sirius pasando olímpicamente del comentario de James y de que Harry los miraba extrañado

-¿Snape esta aquí? – preguntó el más pequeño de los Potter.

-Síp – respondió James a los dos – ¿y a que no sabes que? Dumbledore nos ha hecho firmar un pacto de no agresión – dijo con una cara exasperada.

Justo en ese momento entró Remus. 

-Ya se que os queréis mucho vosotros dos pero es ¿necesario que Harry tenga que ver esta imagen? – dijo al ver como James continuaba aun encima de Sirius.

Prongs y Padfoot se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza y acto seguido los dos saltaban del sofá y se echaban encima de Moony.

-Va no seas celoso lobito que a ti también te queremos – exclamó Sirius.

-Queréis quitaros de encima, que pesáis!

Entre carcajadas James y Sirius se levantaron y fueron a sentarse en el sofá, James al lado de Harry y lo atrajo hacia el.

-¿Que estabais diciendo antes de que llegara? – preguntó Moony, mientras dejaba los bolsas que llevaba al lado de Harry.

-¡A sí, eso! – dijo Sirius – Prongs se ha encontrado a Snivellus en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Debe haber venido a traer la poción matalobos, es el único que sabe hacerla – contestó tranquilamente Remus.

-No entiendo como puedes tomarte algo que hace el – dijo James con una cara de asco que hizo sonreír a Harry – seguro que mientras lo hace le cae la grasa del pelo directo al caldero =S.

-Severus no se jugaría su dignidad profesional en una cosa como esta.

-Sí, sí lo que digas Moony pero luego si te pasa algo no digas que no te avisamos. Y, ¿qué has ido a buscar? – preguntó Sirius mirando las bolsas del suelo.

-Pues – dijo cogiendo las bolsas y entregándoselas a Harry que hizo una cara de sorpresa – tu regalo de cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades Harry.

-¿Esto es para mi? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Si quieres me los quedo yo...

-Padfoot! 

-Ok, ok, era solo una broma... ^^'

Aun un poco sorprendido, Harry cogió la bolsa que Remus le ofrecía y sacó de ella dos paquetes: una pequeño, y otro que parecía ser un libro. Los empezó a desenvolver.

El paquete pequeño resultó ser....

-...este anillo me lo regaló tu madre poco antes de salir de Hogwarts, me dijo que era un objeto que ella tenia mucho cariño y que quería que lo tuviera yo. 

-No...no puedo aceptarlo Remus, yo...

-Harry seguro que a Lily le gustaría mucho que lo tuvieras tu.

-Pero...

-Venga abre el otro, pero has de prometerme que no dejarás que Prongs lo lea.

-¿Por qué?

-Ábrelo y verás. 

Y Harry obedeció. Cuando lo tuvo desenvuelto entendió el porqué de la petición de Remus:

_Mi diario: Lily Evans_

_1971 _

-Por eso no quiero que James lo lea – dijo con una sonrisa – es el diario de Lily des de que entró en Hogwarts hasta un poco antes de un mes del encantamiento fidelio...

-Remus esto es.... – intentó decir Harry, pero no le acababan de salir las palabras. 

-De nada Harrry sabía que te gustaría – dijo y en ver que Harry estaba indeciso fue él quien abrazó a Harry.

-¿Pero...Moony tu has leído el diario? – preguntó James.

-Sí..

-Pero....puede haber cosas comprometidas acerca nosotros, en concreto sobre mi, ¿no?

-Sí, las hay.

-Entonces... ¡Harry, te prohíbo que leas el diario, no creo que un niño de 15 años deba leer depende que cosas!

-Jajajajajaj!! – rompió a reír Sirius

-Pero venga Prongs, no vengas con la censura ahora. Te recuerdo  que cuando tu tenias 15 años habías hecho cosas peores que leer depende que cosas – dijo Remus, que intentaba no reír, para mostrar mas convicción.

-Puede, ¡pero no leí depende que cosas acerca de mis padres!

A todo estoy Harry seguía abrazado a Remus y escuchaba entre divertido y preocupado la discusión entre Remus y su padre. Por una parte le encantaba la idea de poder conocer de una forma tan profunda a su madre, pero por otra le preocupaba que cosas podía encontrar en el diario, y no sabia si quería o no quería leerlo.

-Venga Jamsie, deja que el crió lea lo que quiera, así conocerá de verdad a su padre y como se comporta en los momentos más...digamos....comprometidos – dijo Sirius entre risas.

-Black! – gritó James.

-Ven, Harry ahora toca mi regalo. Lo siento pero no he podido envolverlo, iba a ello cuando alguien me ha interrumpido – dijo mirando directamente a James. Felicidades, pequeñajo. – y diciendo esto se tendió el álbum que había estado haciendo.

Harry se apartó de Remus y cogió el álbum. Empezó a ojearlo y vio las fotos y los comentarios  en la parte posterior hechos por los protagonistas de la foto.

-Gracias Sirius esto es..genial! – dijo Harry mirando aún embelesado las fotos.

Poco después de que los merodeadores dieran sus regalos a Harry llegaron las lechuzas que traían los regalos de los mejores amigos de Harry, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Harry estuvo entretenido leyendo las cartas de felicitación y los regalos y después de cenar y poco antes de irse a dormir, James les dijo a Sirius y a Remus el plan que tenia para mañana y les pidió que los acompañaran.

-No se como estará todo eso y no quiero pasarlo solo y seguro que a Harry también le gustara y se sentirá más tranquilo si venís vosotros.

-Claro que si Prongs, sin problemas – dijo Remus. En cambio Sirius no parecía tan convencido.

-Es que... me prometí a mi mismo no volver a ese sitio. Pero supongo que no puedo dejarte solo en un momento como ese no? – dijo Sirius mirando a James.

-De cualquier modo – intervino Remus – creo que seria mejor que no salieras del castillo aun Sirius. El ministerio no ha acabado de esclarecer todo y seria preferible no correr riesgos. 

-En eso tiene razón Moony. Es mejor que te quedes, Padfoot.

Sirius asintió sin discutir mucho y poco después los cuatro se fueron a dormir, ya que el día siguiente seria un día muy duro para dos de ellos.

**

Vale, ya esta. Capitulo 10 acabado.  Y ahora quiero hacer una pequeña pregunta y que me gustaría que me respondierais: 

¿Queréis que haga otro ff del diario de Lily? Ya os digo que seria de pocos capítulos 4 o 5, y con los momentos mas importantes de la vida de Lily. Si queréis que lo haga os pido que me digas que momentos os gustaría que fuesen. 

Y eso es todo, espero vuestras respuestas! 

Besos!


	11. Always

Por fin os traigo el capitulo que tanto queríais. El regreso al Valle. Espero no decepcionaros. 

Antes de responder a vuestros reviews quiero decir una cosa: haré el fic del diario de Lily, ya que vosotros queréis que ke lo hago, pero poca gente me ha dicho que queréis leer. Os pido ayuda y que me digáis los 4 o 5 momentos que más ilusión os haría leer.  Seguramente lo haré por las fechas de navidad y será cortito.

Bueno ahora quiero darla las gracias a:

**Jack Dawson:** Com estas? Em sembla molt be aixó del FIC. Molt bona idea. Si necesites mai res digam-ho, ok? La tregua Snape-Potter durara.....be, durara mentres estiguin en zones molt distants del castell. ^^. Be aquí esta el Vall de Godric. A llegir!!

**Nazale:** ufff, deberías acabar harta de tanto fic no?, porque leerlo todo de golpe. Te mereces un premio! jejej  Muchas gracias me hace mucha ilusión lo de que este sea uno de tus diez fics preferidos. Lo siento pero aun no he escrito nada del diario de Lily necesito un poco de ayuda de vuestra parte, que momentos te gustaría leer? Bueno te dejo que leas el capitulo y espero tu opinión. Besos.

**Kala: **Gracias profesora kala!! ^^. En España se habla con el vosotros y de esta manera. Pero bueno no creo que sea difícil de entender. De donde eres? Eres suramericana? Bueno como vosotros habláis, yo como mínimo lo entiendo....=D esta aclarada mi pregunta. Muchos besos.

**Luz del Alba**: Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias! Las tendré en cuenta. Eres la única que me ha dado una respuesta clara. Aun no se como lo haré, pero supongo que será el diario y luego el comentario de Harry, pero aun no lo se, ya lo veras. Muchas gracias, kisses.

**Yoko:** Tu crees que James estará quieto sabiendo que hay un diario que habla sobre el? Y que su hijo puede leer cosas un poko comprometidas? Jejej YA veremos como sale el diario. Besos!

**LadyLily1982:** Hola de nuevo! Como va eso? Haber que te parece el capitulo....Llevaba tiempo pensando que escribiría este pero nunca llegaba el momento...pero por fin esta aquí! =P a ver que tal. Nos vemos!

**Anaïs**: Hola! El que et recorda al Shin Chan? Pot ser si que hi ha una mika de Shin Chan perk que es una serie que le vist...jejej culet culet!=D Jo soc de Barcelona i tinc 18 anys. Ens veiem! Petons!

**Agus y Moony :** Hola! Que tal? Tranquila que precisamente triste Sirius no estará, ya veras lee el capitulo y me lo dices. =D Haré el diario, pero aun no se como,  ya veremos, en navidad empezaré. Bueno muchos besos!

**Aiko-Shiteru:**Me alegra que al final te decidieras a leer el fic. Haré el diario y te veras mi opinión sobre Lily. Ya veremos como keda. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Vanna**: Gracias por tu review. Nunca es tarde. Aquí tienes el capitulo. Ya me diras que tal pero creo que mejor no te dediques a la adivinación...=) muchas gracias por todas tus sugerencias respecto al diario de Lily. Nos vemos!

**Juno Malfoy:** Hola! Sip era un poco corto el capitulo igual que este....lo siento! Y a tu pregunta de si leí el quinto libro....sip al poco de salir lo compre y lo leí...no me gusto mucho pero bueno.. y Draco...sip saldrá pero mas adelante. Muchos besos1

**GiN mAlFoY**: ok, lo haré! Jejeje. 

Capítulo 11:** Always**

El Valle de Godric. Lugar donde muchos magos elegían para vivir sus vidas y que desde hacia unos años se había convertido en un lugar de peregrinación para los curiosos, y a la vez morbosos, que querían ver donde el mago oscuro había perdido sus poderes. 

Siempre, desde que ocurrió el importante evento, estaba lleno de gente. Pero hoy no era así. 

Albus Dumbledore, el magos más poderoso de ese tiempo había tenido mucho que ver.  Con sus grandes poderes había hecho un hechizo para que cualquier mago, o muggle, que pasase por ese magnifico paraje recordara que tenia un evento importante que cumplir, diera la vuelva y no volviera al valle. El motivo: la visita al lugar de dos protagonista de esa noche. James Potter, y su hijo Harry iban a ir a pasar el día en el que un día fue su hogar. Un lugar en el cual habían depositado muchos sueños y la esperanza de vivir toda un vida familiar y llena de felicidad. 

El cielo, abarrotado de nubes parecía que se había puesto acorde con los dos visitantes ilustres. 

De buena mañana y después de despedirse de Sirius Black, que no iba a acompañarlos en la visita tomaron un traslador que el mismo Dumbledore había hechizado y aparecieron en las enormes puertas de hierro que daban la bienvenida al valle. 

La comitiva, formada por tres persona, los ya nombrados James y Harry Potter y uno de los mejores amigos de James, Remus Lupin que había aceptado acompañarles para darles apoyo moral, caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio. 

Sí, era un momento muy duro, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar lo ocurrido.

Después de andar por unas pocas calles, llegaron a una casa en ruinas que dejaba entrever lo ocurrido. Era el número 14 y la casa era enorme. Seguramente esa casa había sido una de las más grandes y bonitas de toda la urbanización. A parte de los dos pisos que disponía la casa, también había un gran jardín, ahora plagado de malas hierbas pero que de buen seguro antes habían habido  maravillosas y bonitas flores. 

James Potter dejó ir un suspiro. Eso iba a ser más duro de lo que se había imaginado. 

-Llegamos – dijo James mirando los escombros de la que fue su casa – entremos.

-Yo  me quedaré por aquí fuera, mirando, vigilando que no venga nadie  - dijo Lupin. Sabía que era una mala excusa la que había dado, nadie pasaría por ahí hoy pero quería dejar intimidad a padre e hijo.

James asintió entendiendo el motivo de su amigo y cogiendo por el hombro a Harry entraron en el jardín.

Una piedras marcaban el camino desde la verja hasta la entrada principal. La puerta, con algunos cristales rotos (James recordó como Voldemort aplicó un hechizo que hizo volar más de algún vidrio) estaba entreabierta. 

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. 

Harry que no recordaba nada de ese lugar quedó sorprendido por la majestuosidad y belleza que emanaba la casa, y eso que el salón estaba llego de escombros y  de polvo acumulado por tantos años.

-Esto es, bueno era el salón – explicó James a su hijo. Aquí es donde pasábamos la parte del tiempo. La cocina está allí – dijo señalando una puerta en la parte izquierda del salón – y arriba están las habitaciones. Una que era la nuestra, otra la de los invitados, aunque más bien se podría decir que era de Sirius y la otra la tuya – continuó explicando James con voz floja, pero entera. Harry miraba todo con curiosidad y también se veía bastante entero todavía.

Se separan y ambos empezaron a mirar partes distintas de la sala. Harry  por su parte se fue donde estaba una gran librería con una gran cantidad de libros, todos con aspecto antiguo. Podían verse también libros muggles, seguramente que Lily se habría traído de su casa cuando se fue a vivir con James. En esa gran librería podían encontrarse marcos con fotos, todas ellas en movimiento y que mostraban a los merodeadores en su época de Hogwarts o a una Lily cargando un pequeño bulto con un pelo azabache desordenado y unos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban todo con curiosidad.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. En esa foto su madre estaba preciosa, con su largo pelo cobrizo y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. ¡Todo había sido tan injusto! Habían asesinado a su madre con tan solo 22 años, no le habían dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de su vida junto a su marido y su hijo. ¡Eso no era justo!

-Puede que no sea justo Harry, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada.

James se había acercado a Harry y ahora estaba detrás suyo, y pasándole un brazo alrededor de su pecho le hablaba en el oído de forma tranquilizadora. 

-No le dieron tiempo a  vivir su vida.  Y todo por culpa de Voldemort. La vengaré, aunque sea lo último que haga. Se lo deba. Ella dio su vida por mi.

-No pienses en eso. Vamos arriba. Antes de irnos cogeremos las fotos. 

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron al piso superior donde había un largo pasillo que distribuía las diferentes habitaciones.

La primera puerta a la izquierda resulto ser la habitación de matrimonio. Justo en frente estaba la habitación de invitados y al lado de la primera una habitación que claramente había pertenecido a u bebe.

Primero entraron en la de invitados, donde no había mucha cosa para observar. Solo cabe destacar un gran póster de una gran motocicleta plateada encima del cabezal de la cama. Harry al verla interrogo con la mirada a su padre.

-Ya he dicho que esta habitación a pesar de ser de invitados era la de Sirius. Tu querido padrinos pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no tenia novia, en esta casa y decía que para acabar de sentirse a gusto tenia que decorar su habitación y que mejor que colgar un póster de una de sus gran pasiones, las motocicletas muggles, eso si debidamente hechizadas para que volaran y fueran invisibles.

-Cuando estaba en casa de los Dursley, muchas veces soñaba que estaba en una moto que sobrevolaba la ciudad.

-Lógico. Sirius te cogía a escondidas de Lily y te llevaba de paseo. Parecía que a ti te gustaba, porque cuando volvías no parabas de reír. En cambio a Lily cada vez que regresaba y veía que no estabas le daba un ataque. Padfoot más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser tocado por algún hechizo.  Menos mal que es un gran duelista y acabó perfeccionando con Lily.

James recordaba estos acontecimientos con mucha melancolía. Su vida había sido muy feliz. Había disfrutado cada momento que pasó con Lily, y con Sirius, Remus y Peter.  Y ahora los estaba reviviendo. Quizá era doloroso, pero no pensaba olvidar nunca las disputas entre su mujer y su mejor amigo, o la cara que  Sirius ponía cada vez que tenia a Harry en brazos y este sonreía. Eso eran momentos que siempre llevaría con él.

Salieron de la habitación de Sirius y los dos se fueron por lados distintos, Harry entró en la habitación que fue suya cuando él era un bebé y James entró en la de matrimonio. Bueno más bien se quedo en el marco de la puerta indeciso e entrar o no.

La habitación, grande, en proporción de toda la casa, pintada de un color amarillo y con ribetes rojos daba sensación de bienestar. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama. James sonrió tristemente al recordar todo lo que había vivido en esa cama, al fin y al cabo Harry fue concebido ahí. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Un armario y un escritorio era todo el mobiliario de la habitación. 

No se podía creer que desde la última vez que estuvo en esa cama, durmiendo con ¡Lily había pasado 14 años. ¡Si aun recordaba el aroma de Lily! Nunca pensó, cuando la vio por primera vez en el gran comedor en el banquete de bienvenido de su primer curso que acabaría amándola tanto. Lily había sido su vida. Cuando se levantaba por la mañana lo único que le deba fuerzas para seguir luchando contra Voldemort y contra el lado oscuro era por Lily y por Harry y ahora ella ya no estaba ahí. La echaba tremendamente de menos. 

Pero tenia que seguir adelante, por Harry. Ese pequeño bebé que Lily protegió con su vida ahora ya era casi casi un hombre y se él se había perdido los mejores momentos de su vida, que ahora pensaba recompensar. 

Se levantó, se secó los ojos y fue en busca de Harry.

Lo encontró parado enfrente de una cuna. Su cuna. James miró la habitación y no pudo hacer más que estremecerse. La habitación, antes un sitio cálido, reconfortable y tranquilo, un sitio ideal para el descanso de un bebé,  ahora se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas. Quizá, por fuera de la habitación no podía apreciarse el destrozo pero una vez dentro se veía que allí fue donde ocurrió todo.  Desde donde se encontraba James podía verse el cielo por el trozo de techo que se había derrumbado. La gran mayoría de juguetes que habían esparcidos por el suelo están inservibles, muchos quemados o rotos. Solo y de forma irónica, lo único que estaba intacto era lo que Harry estaba mirando. La cuna. 

James, como había hecho hacía un rato en el salón se acercó a Harry por la espalda y vio entonces el motivo de porque Harry estaba tan quieto. Dentro de la cuna había un pequeño perro de peluche, negro y lanudo. 

-Ei, si aun esta aquí Padfoot! – exclamó James en cuando vio al peluche – te lo regaló Sirius nada más nacer, y parecíais inseparables, para celos míos y de Remus. Nuestros peluches no te gustaron tanto.

Harry, no dijo nada, es más no dio señales de haber escuchado lo que su padre le había dicho. Parecía que estuviese en otro mundo.

-¿Harry, estas bien? – preguntó preocupado James.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero quiero irme de aquí por favor.

James afirmó, entendiendo perfectamente a su hijo. Lo más seguro era que había tenido un flash back de esa noche.

-Ok, vamos – empezaron a salir de la casa. 

Fuera, Remus estaba  sentado en la entrada, mirando el horizonte de manera distraída. Cuando escuchó ruidos detrás suyo se levanto rápidamente y vio a los dos Potters. Lupin miró de forma significativa a James.

-Volvamos, Remus.

Moony asintió y empezó a andar con Harry a un lado y James al otro. Pero antes de cruzar la verja que James se detuvo y miró por última vez el que fue su hogar y se prometió a él mismo que crearía otro hogar para Harry y para él.

**

La llegada a Hogwarts fue tranquila, no dijeron mucho, por no decir que no dijeron nada y enseguida estuvieron en la sala común de nuevo, donde Sirius estaba sentado en una butaca con los pies encima de la mesa y leyendo lo que parecía ser una novela muy interesante porque apenas los escuchó entrar.

No fue hasta que Remus carraspeó que Padfoot, vio que ya habían llegado.

-Ei, hola! No os había oído ^^' 

-Nos hemos dado cuenta – dijo con sarcasmo Moony.

-Moony, Dumbledore me ha dicho que en cuanto volvieras que fueras a verlo – paso el encargo Sirius.

-Gracias – y dicho esto Remus desapareció.

-Bueno y ¿qué? ¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Sirius pasando la mirada de James a Harry. 

-Bien, no te preocupes Padfoot – respondió James, no de forma muy convincente pero Sirius lo dejó pasar.

-¿Y tu Harry?

Este hizo un gesto con la boca.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – dijo Black notando un bulto en las manos de su ahijado – ¡pero si es Padfoot! Ya no me acordaba de el! – exclamó Sirius cuando descubrió lo que era. 

-Por cierto Padfoot, ¿sabes que hemos visto? -  el aludido negó con la cabeza – tu gran amor. Ese gran póster de tu motocicleta.

-O_o ¡es verdad! ¿dónde debe estar? ¿Tu crees que Albus lo sabrá? – James se encogió de hombros – se lo preguntaré cuando Moony vuelva – y dicho esto Sirius se disculpó y dijo que continuaría con el libro que estaba llegando a una parte muy importante y volvió a desconectarse del mundo exterior.

Por su parte tanto padre e hijo se quedaron en la sala sin decir nada, solamente metidos en sus pensamientos.

Y así estuvieron hasta que Remus volvió y anunció que mañana por la mañana darían el beso del dementor a Peter y que Fudge quería que los cuatro se presentaran en el ministerio.

**

Siento que sea tan corto, pero no keria hacer un capitulo de kleneex y mas kleneex... en el siguiente será dirigido para las amantes de Sirius, conversación entre Harry y su padrino. Nos vemos!

Ahora solo falta algo....os doy una pista  empieza por "re" y acaba por "view" =p 

Besos!

Adeu!


	12. Stting here

Antes de empezaron quería deciros a todos :   **Feliz Navidad!!**

****

Se que aun quedan unos diítas, pero el ya se puedo oler el ambiento pro todos sitios. 

Y bueno Ahora ya sí, aquí esta el capítulo 12. Disculpas por tardar un poco más de una semana pero es que la última parte no me salía de ninguna manera y al final he dejado esta, aunque no acaba de convencerme. 

Espero que os guste pese a todo.

Antes de dejaros leer quiero dar las gracias a :

****

**Snivelly:** Hola! Ves a James deteniendo el beso a Peter? Bueno....ya lo veras pero tendré en cuenta la idea!!! Jejej. Síp he leído el libro y por eso no lo tengo en cuenta! Jejejej. Bueno muchas gracias y hasta pronto. Cuídate.

**Kamesita**: Ya actualizo! No tardo mucho (en su mayoría) peor hay veces que las cosas se  me complican o que la inspiración se va =D El diario de Lily, lo haré pero en las navidades y será cortito, 4 o 5 capítulos. Espero que lo leas! Besos

**Txiri:** Gracias por tus elogios. Aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando

**Jack Dawson:** felicitat per aprobar-ho tot!  Ara veuras com a afectat al Harry la visiteta turistica. Adeu!

****

**Luz del Alba:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, ya se que debería haber puesto momentos del pasado pero no me quedaban bien y preferí no ponerlos. Ahora Harry hablara de lo que sintió. A ver que te parece. Muchas besos

**LILYFAL:** pensaba que me habías abandonado...buuua, pero no! Gracias. La visita de los Dursley...llegará, no se cuando peor llegará, pasa que a medida que voy escribiendo se me ocurren cosas y eso retrasa el venganza,  pero todo llegará. En fin muchas gracias

**Tonks:** Hola! Imagino que te has leído el quinto libro, no? Jejej bueno vaya empacho de fic te pegaste no? Jeje bueno muchas gracias espero que continúes leyendo. Tranquila ya te mandaré el mail. Besos.

**Agus y Moony:** Yo quiere un Padfoot, aunque sea de peluche!! Jejeje Me alegro que te gustara, y muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, pero lo encuentro un poco exagerado. Bueno espero que este también te guste. Besos. Cuídate. 

**Lyo-piper:** Y eso que no quería hacer el capitulo lacrimógeno...jejej. Quería hacerlo más largo, peor la inspiración creo que se había ido de vacaciones de navidad. =D Nos vemos!

**Luna –Lupina:** No había pensado eso de que Lupin y Black volvieran a la casa, pero lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no creo que Sirius quiera volver. Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos! 

**Juno Malfoy:** Pues aquí esta lo que piensa Harry después de la visita. Sí, se que fue corto...pero no salió más. Muchas gracias, espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera.

**Loony Moony:** Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy dejando muy de lado a Ron y a Hermione, pero bueno eso se solucionará, y de como sabrán la vuelta de James....no se, ya veremos! Jejej Besos!

**Skuld Potter:** Hola! Gracias! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero k te guste, besos!

**Kala**: Agrégame al msn, encontraras mi dirección en mi perfil. Espero encontrarte alguna vez y así poder hablar. Nos vemos!

**Deedlit**: Hola!! Ja se que el review que et contesto es el del capitol 10, pero bueno...Sí, dic coses lletges de l'Snape, pero que consti que no les dic jo, sino que les diu el Sirius i el James. Jejej suposava que et sorpendria ho del diari de la Lily. Sí, ja se que no es el meu personatge preferit, pero li donaré una oportunitat, potser si li poso el carácter que a mi m'agrada en caurà be i tot! Jejej 

Bueno ya está, lo dicho muchas gracias y espero los reviews, ese seria un buen regalo de navidad....

Capítulo 12: **Sitting here, wasted....**

Sirius Black siempre había presumido de tener la capacidad de poder dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia. Cuando, por ejemplo, eran jóvenes y tenían exámenes, todos sus amigos intentaban hacer pociones para poder dormir tranquilamente y no les carcomiesen los nervios. En cambio, él solo tenia que acostarse, cerrar los ojos, y dejar que Morfeo lo llamase. 

Pero esta vez eso no ocurría, Morfeo no llegaba de ninguna manera y llevaba ya más de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. "Te estas haciendo mayor, Padfoot" se dijo y dándose por vencido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Quizá si cogía uno de esos pesados y aburridos que Moony leía consiguiese dormirse. 

  
Pero al bajar de la escalera de caracol, la luz prendida de las velas que colgaban de las paredes de la sala, le dieron la bienvenida. Sentado en un sofá, mirando el cielo y la luna casi llena (Remus ya empezaba a notar los efectos de la cercanía de la luna llena) estaba Harry. Se veía tan metido en sus pensamientos y desconectado del mundo exterior que Siruis dudó en decirle algo. Pero su curiosidad le llevó a acercarse a su ahijado.

-¿Qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó bajito, no quería asustar al chico.

Harry se giró sorprendido, pero sonrió y dijo.

-Y creo que tu tampoco.

-¿Me dejas un sitio? - preguntó señalando el sitio vacío al lado de Harry. Este asintió y se echó un poco para el lado dejando así espacio para su padrino - ¿cómo estás?

-Sirius, esa pregunta me la habéis hecho tantas veces....

-Sí, pero tu nunca eres sincero – dijo mirándolo seriamente, pero a la vez con complicidad.

Harry suspiro. Padfoot tenia razón nunca decía como se sentía y no sabía por que era, pero siempre acababa por no ser sincero.

-Ya debes imaginar como me siento.

-No, no tengo ni idea – mintió Sirius. Quería que Harry sacará lo que tenia dentro. Tenía alguna idea de lo que seguramente pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero quería que Harry reconociese que se encontraba mal por lo que había visto y vivido ese día.

-Me vuelvo a la cama, creo que me acaba de entrar sueño – dijo mientras hacia el intento de levantarse del sofá, cosa que Sirius no permitió.

-No, pequeñajo, tu te quedas aquí y le cuentas lo que te pasa a tu tío Sirius.

-Sirius, por favor, no me apetece hablar.

-Te propongo un trato.... – empezó Padfoot – si tu me cuentas lo que has sentido hoy yo te cuento el motivo por que pedí no ir.

Sirius era el rey de los chantajes. Y aunque este no era más que una excusa para que Harry hablase, hay que reconocer que su truco funcionó.

Aun con desconfianza Harry miró fijamente a su padrino y asintió mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

-De acuerdo, acepto – y dicho esto encajaron las manos.

-Por segundo vez esta noche, ¿cómo estas?

-Mal –reconoció Harry. Ya no tenia otra opción y no sabia por qué, pero Sirius le proporcionaba una especie de complicidad y le gustaba hablar con él – al principio no estaba mal. Puede ser porque no recordaba el lugar y por lo tanto no tenia  recuerdos pero....

-¿Pero? – le instó Sirius para que continuara.

-En el salón... en la librería – Padfoot asintió dando entender que recordaba el lugar del cual Harry le estaba hablando – habían muchas fotos, y me ha parecido tan injusto. Ella era muy joven aún, y no le dejaron disfrutar de su familia. No se, he sentido mucha rabia, no se merecía ese final. El destino, o lo que fuese no debería haber sido tan cruel con ella – dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Sirius. Éste por su parte, no dijo nada, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su ahijado. Lo había pensado muchas veces, eso del que destino fue muy cruel con Lily.

-Y luego – continuo Harry  - hemos ido al piso de arriba, donde las habitaciones, y mientras papá ha ido a su habitación, yo he ido a la mía y....bueno – suspiró Harry - la habitación estaba destruida y...he tenido un flash back. Había oído muchas veces los últimos momentos de mamá, cada vez que se me acerca un dementor lo escucho, pero esta vez lo he visto y ha sido horrible – dijo Harry mientras se estremecía, Sirius no dijo nada, solamente escuchaba atento – he visto como aparecía Voldemort y mamá intentaba protegerme rogando que la matara a ella en vez de a mí, que yo solo era un bebé. El solo reía y insultaba a mi madre y le decía que se apartara. Yo estaba en la cuna agarrado a Padfoot, como si supiese lo que iba a ocurrir y después de eso he visto como Voldemort echaba la maldición asesina y entonces a llegado papá y le he pedido que nos fuéramos.

A pesar de haber contado esto, Harry continuaba tranquilo, cosa que impactó a Sirius. ¿Cómo un chico tan joven y después de haber visto lo que vio era capaz de estar tan frío y tranquilo? 

-Quiero vengarla Sirius – dijo de repente Harry – quiero hacerle pagar todo el daño que le hizo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Ei, ei, cálmate, ¿vale? Se como te sientes, con Peter me pasa lo mismo

-Y por eso lo quisiste matar.

-Si, pero Peter no es Voldemort, enfrentarse a él  no es lo mismo que hacerlo contra Voldemort, Harry. Las posibilidades de salir vencedor son muchísimas menos, y no creo que Lily le gustase ver como mueres por intentar vengarla.

-No sabré que hubiese querido y todo por del viejo loco.

-Venga, no pienses en eso – dijo intentando calmar a Harry mientras que lo atraía  hacia el.

Así estuvieron un rato, Harry apoyado en Sirius y sin decir nada.  No fue hasta luego de unos minutos que Harry dijo:

-Yo he cumplido mi parte de trato. Te toca a ti, ¿por qué no has querido venir?

-La última vez que estuve allí me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a ir nunca más. Fue muy duro lo que vi, y esas son imágenes que prefiero no volver a ver.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Cuando yo llegué, todo ya había pasado. De la casa salía humo y enseguida comprendí qué había pasado, aunque no podía creer que estuvieseis muertos, una parte de mi decía que era imposible que hubieseis sobrevivido si Voldemort os había encontrado, pero otra parte me decía que no podía ser cierto, que era imposible que Peter nos hubiese traicionado.  Sin pensármelo mucho entré. En el salón había señas de lucha, supuse que Prongs había intentado impedir la entrada de Voldemort. Los cristales de la puerta estaban rotos en su mayoría y en las paredes habían marcas de hechizos esquivados y desviados. Entré y en medio del salón vi a Prongs en el suelo, muerto sin ninguna duda. Esa imagen no la podré olvidar nunca. No tuve ni tiempo de darme cuenta lo que pasaba porque un llanto del piso de arriba me dio a entender que tu sí habías logrado sobrevivir. Corriendo llegué a tu habitación y te vi, en tu cunita, abrazado a Padfoot y llorando desconsoladamente. Lily estaba en los pies de la cuna.  No podía entender que había pasado, lo único que pude hacer fue cogerte en brazos e intentar calmarte un poco.  Te aferraste en mi como si supieses lo que pasaría después.  Cuando por fin te calmaste empecé a empaquetar algunas cosas, pensaba llevarte con Moony antes de ir a buscar a Peter para darle su merecido, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa llegó Hagrid, y bueno eso ya lo sabes, él te llevo con Dumbledore y yo.... – calló Sirius. Lo había contado todo de un tirón sin mostrar nada en su voz. Harry  durante toda la explicación había estado recostado en su padrino pensando en lo duro que debió ser ver tu mejor amigo muerto en el suelo.

-Por eso no quise acompañaros, por que se que solo volver a ver la casa me hundiría, ya he vivido la imagen demasiadas veces en Azkaban. Pero bueno, esa ya esta atrás, y aunque se que nunca podré olvidarlo he de continuar mirando hacía delante, ¿no crees, Harry? – preguntó acariciando su pelo.

-Mañana le dan el beso a Peter....

-Sí, le esta bien merecido, quiero estar en primera fila, ver como el desgraciado que ha destruido mi vida, pierde lo mas importante, el alma

-¿De verdad Sirius que quieres ver como le dan el beso? – dijo de repente Harry levantando un poco para  mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su padrino - ¿de verdad quieres ver como el que era un buen amigo tuyo pierde algo tan importante? Por favor Sirius no vayas a verlo, no hagas algo tan ruin como ver el sufrimiento de alguien. Por favor prométeme que no lo iras a ver...

-Pensaba que seria James quien me diese esta charla – dijo Sirius, mirando con una media sonrisa a Harry – si no quieres que vaya, no iré.

-Gracias – dijo y se tiro encima de su padrino para darle un abrazo. Y así los dos se quedaron dormidos.

**

Cuando James Potter se despertó y bajó a la sala común se encontró con una escena,  más que nada, tierna. Harry estaba dormido encima de Sirius y este despierto ya, jugaba con el pelo del chico.  James pregunto con la mirada que hacían allí.

-Ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir, estuvimos hablando y al final nos quedamos dormidos. Como aún es temprano no he querido despertarlo – explicó Sirius a un James que tenia una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto me recuerda esa vez que te quedaste a hacer de canguro porque Lily y yo tuvimos que salir al ministerio y tu te quedaste con él. Cuando volvimos estabais en el sofá, los dos muy sucios y durmiendo a pierna suelta – contó James. La imagen de ese día  le hizo saber que no podía haber escogido un mejor padrino para su hijo.

-La culpa de que estuviéramos sucios fue porque Harry tiró todo el chocolate  que le estaba dando – se intentó defender Sirius.  Hay que decir que ese fue uno de los días que más se divirtió en su vida. ¿Quién dice que cuidar un bebé es aburrido?

-¿De que estuvisteis hablando? – preguntó James mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente. 

-De lo que ocurrió ayer, de cómo se sentía...¿sabias que tuve que hacerle chantaje para que me contará como se sentía? Es peor que tu.

-¿Y qué le prometiste tu? – preguntó casi con miedo James. Conocía a Padfoot y no sabía si quería saberlo.

-Nah, solo le conté tu primera vez – James palideció, y Sirius al verlo empezó a reír, intentando no despertar a Harry que aun estaba encima suyo – no, es broma, aunque no se por que te pones a sí, si sabes que cuando empiece a leer el diario de Lily encontrará toda clase de detalles. 

-Cállate no quiero ni pensarlo – reconoció James – una cosa es contarlo a tus amigos y otra es que tu hijo lo sepa....

Sirius continuo riendo un poco más y James se quedó en silencio hasta que recordó lo que sucedería esa mañana. 

-¿A que hora hemos de ir al ministerio? 

-Moony dijo que a las 10 Dumbledore nos pasaría a buscar.

-No puedo creer que uno de los merodeadores acabe de esa forma tan triste – dijo James con amargura.

-Ayer le prometí a Harry que no iría  a ver el beso....

-Vaya, veo que se me ha adelantado, yo iba a pedirte lo mismo. ¿Y qué harás?

-Sirius Black nunca rompe una promesa – dijo con un toque de orgullo.

James sonrió, Sirius no había cambiado nada.

Justo en ese momento bajó Remus, con aspecto cansado.

-Buenos días – dijo.

-Bueno por decir algo, ¿no Moony? – dijo James viendo el  aspecto de su amigo, ya sabían que los días anteriores a la luna llena afectaban muchísimo a su amigo. 

-¿No seria mejor que te quedarás aquí, en vez de ir al ministerio? – preguntó Sirius preocupado. 

-No Padfoot estoy bien, tranquilos, solo que estoy cansado, eso es todo – contestó Remus. Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por el, pero nunca había permitido que su "enfermedad" afectase a su vida en gran medida, y hoy pensaba ir al ministerio y ver como declaraban a Sirius inocente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar – dijo James al ver que el reloj marcaba las ocho y  media.

-Id tirando, despierto a Harry, nos vestimos y vamos – dijo Padfoot.

Y así lo hicieron, Padfoot despertó dulcemente a Harry y al cabo de 10 minutos estaban los cuatro desayunando como de costumbre. 

A las 10 Dumbledore los fue a buscar a la sala común donde los merodeadores lo estaban esperando. Y junto con el director partieron hacia el ministerio.

**

La sala estaba repleta de gente. Y todos dirigían la mirada hacia la misma persona, quien a pesar de que siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención esta vez se encontraba azorado por tanta mirada.

-Cuando va a llegar Fudge – dijo Sirius Black, el centro de atención. Estaba acompañado de sus dos inseparables amigo y de su ahijado. Dumbledore estaba unos metros apartado hablando  con un señor que debido a su aspecto debieron ser compañeros de curso.

-Tranquilízate Padfoot, ya veras como todo va a salir bien – decía Remus intentando que su amigo se tranquilizara un poco-

Por su parte James estaba en silencio mirando todo a su alrededor. Cuando los cinco habían entrado mucha gente lo habían reconocido y empezaron a murmurar, pero poco después de la explicación que Dumbledore había dado los murmullos se dirigieron a Sirius. 

De repente se hizo silencio, Cornelius Fudge acabada de entrar en la sala. Dirigió una mirada hacia Dumbledore y ordeno a Sirius que se sentara en una silla que estaba dispuesta de manera que encarase a todo el aforo de la sala. Los "espectadores" no eran más que trabajadores del ministerio, agentes de altos cargos y también periodistas del periódico profético.

Con un gran suspiro Sirius se despidió de sus amigos y tomó asiento esperando que Fudge no le hiciera muchas preguntas. Esperaba poder conservar algún secreto, como por ejemplo, que era animago.

-Buenos días señores – dijo diciéndose a la gente – estamos aquí reunidos para juzgar a una persona. Recientemente han ocurrido algunos sucesos que podrían cambiar al mundo mágico. 

" Hace tan solo tres días, en la madrugada, recibí una lechuza urgente de Albus Dumbledore requiriendo mi presencia en Hogwarts de forma inmediata. Cuando llegué cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Peter Petrigrew, quien creíamos muerto a manos de Sirius Black estaba encerrado en una aula vacía del castillo. 

"Si he mandado reuniros hoy aquí es para aclarar todos los sucesos que empezaron hace casi catorce años. Por eso quisiera interrogar a Sirius Black.

Y así Fudge, ayudado por dos trabajadores del ministerio interrogaron a Sirius. Gracias  a Dumbledore no se usó el veritaserum, una poción muy fuerte que hacía que las personas no pudiesen mentir, y de esta manera Sirius contó los hechos, dando muchos rodeos pero consiguió no contar más secretos que los puramente necesarios.

Luego de un largo interrogatorio, más de una hora, un jurado que Fudge había dispuesto dio su opinión.

-Después de lo escuchado por el señor Black – empezó a decir un hombre alto, pero muy delgado de pelo rubio – y de lo que ayer nos dijo Pettigew bajo el efecto del veritaserum consideramos a Sirius Black....

Se podía cortar la tensión con una tijeras. Harry estaba desde hacía mucho rato cogido fuertemente de la mano de su padre. James y Remus por su parte estaban aguantando la respiración. El silencio no duró más de 4 segundos pero parecieron que fueran unos largos 10 minutos.

-...inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputan – continuó el portavoz. Los merodeadores saltaron y gritaron de alegría y Sirius no pudo hacer mas que sonreír y respirar con la tranquilidad de sentirse un hombre, por fin, libre - El ministerio le recompensará por los daños causado con 10.000 galeones y le devolverá todas sus posesiones. También se le volverá a admitir en su anterior trabajo, auror, si ese es su deseo.

"Mañana el periódico profético publicará todos los hechos para que la comunidad mágica sepa la verdad.

-Señor Black – dijo Fudge dirigiéndose hacia Sirius – en ministerio le pide las más sinceras disculpas.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos para Sirius, Fudge dijo que ahora era el turno de que a Pettigrew se le diera el beso y les pidió a los merodeadores que le acompañaran a la celda donde Wormtail se encontraba.

-Disculpe señor ministro- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Harry – preferiríamos no ir. No queremos presenciar el beso, nos gustaría más volver al castillo.

Fudge pareció pensárselo. No había esperado eso. 

-Claro, no es necesario que lo presencien, pero haría falta un testigo para que....

-Yo mismo Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore, que entendió el porqué los merodeadores no quisieran ver el beso.

-De acuerdo, Albus si me acompañas – dijo y empezó a andar para dirigirse a la celda.

-Albus – dijo James cuando vio que el director empezaba a seguir al ministro. El aludido se giró – me gustaría que le dieses esto a Peter – y le tendió una foto, donde se podía ver a cuatro chiquillos con cara de pillos sonriendo a la cámara.

**

Ya esta!! ¿Que os ha parecido?? Espero que os haya gustado o como mínimo no os haya disgustado.... 

Venga un beso!!!

  
Adeu


	13. Blinded by the moonlight

Hola a todos!! Antes de nada, FELIZ NAVIDAD...BON NADAL...MERRY CRISTHMAS!!!

Que tal? Quería subir este capitulo como regalito de navidad...ya se que es corto, pero no me ha dado tiempo para más. Dentro de poco tendré el de Lily el 27 o el 28...serán 5 capítulos...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por vuestro apoyo. Si no he dejado la historia a la mitad ha sido por vuestros ánimos. Ahora contesto los reviews, de nuevo gracias!

****

**Blackspirit:** Feliz navidad! Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gustara. Besos!

**Luz del Alba:** Hola! Cuando puse eso de la foto no lo pensé como venganza, ni para que tuviera remordimientos. Piensa que es James quien le da la foto...mi intención era para que viera que siempre seria un merodeador y para que siempre tuviera un recuerdo de los cuatro. Y bueno...muchas gracias y feliz navidad!

**Herms malfoy:** ufff...leer todo el fic seguido!!! Que ánimo! =) Felicidades! Me alegro que te guste, espero que continúe haciéndolo. Besos. Feliz navidad

**Alym:** Hola! Tienes razón en eso de que Harry y James no hablan mucho, lo se y soy consciente, pero no me sale nada...snif snif Alguna idea??? Jejej Venga Feliz navidad y gracias!

**Kala:** Hola! Que tal? Bueno ya hablaremos por el MSN. Muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Arwen Black:** Hola! Que tal? Una pregunta…el fic de "el regreso de Lily" es tuyo? Si es así...esta muy bueno! Lo siento no voy a revivir a Lily. Haré el diario pero no mucho más de Lily. Bueno te dejo que leas el capitulo. Feliz navidad!

**Txiri:** Hola! Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Feliz navidad.

**Sabrina Potter:** Haré el Diario de Lily. Ya lo veréis algún día, dentro de poco. Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Gracies pel review! Estaves impacient per llegir el capitol, no? Pk aixó de demanar-lo que te'l pasesin....  A per cert...Bon nadal!! 

Et vull preguntar una cosa...com es que fas el treball de recerca sobre el Sirius? Ei, jo el vull veure!! Com encares el treball, que explikes? Que vagi bé la travesia del port…ara que quins anims… =P Ho de la foto… a vere, la meva intensió es que li dona la foto pk tingui un record de quan era en Wormtail i eren tots amics, no era pk tingues remordiments ni res d'aixo que algu m'ha dit. Era el James qui li donava la foto, ell no odia al Peter, com a minim no d'aquella manera.

M'estic enrollant molt amb la teva contestación...jejeje k més volia dir-te? A sí! Ho del review del meu ff de Always...no m'esperaba el review. Fa molt de Temps que vaig pujar el fic! El vaig pensar mentres escoltaba la cançó ( la meva preferida, juntament amb Livin' on a prayer tambe de Bon Jovi) i que millor que ajuntar dos pasions, per dir-ho d'alguna manera. Bon Jovi i Harry Potter.

Quina sort que te la possesin a classe, jo tambe m'hagues posat a plorar de l'emoció de sentir-la. 

I l'última cosa...continua el fic de HP6, está molt bé, de debó, ja t'ho vaig dir al review.

I ja está, molt bon nadal, ens veiem. Petons

**Lil-evans:** Hola de nuevo! Ke tal? Me alegro que te gustara! No veréis la reacción de Peter, para mi Peter ya no existe....le han dado el beso y...adiós Peter. Imagínate tu la reacción----aunque no quiero ni pensarla....=S Muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Agus y Moony:** Muchas gracias. Besos! Feliz navidad.

**Luna-Lupina:** Moony entrar? Yo no lo veía entrando, tengo una imagen de el de ser una persona que quiere mucho a sus amigos, incluso a Peter, si no mira el tercer libro, cuando Sirius dice de matarle y el contesta con pena. Bueno muchas gracias y feliz navidad.

**LILYFAL:** Muchas gracias. Es para que guarde la foto de recuerdo de sus amigos. Eres de las pocas que ha entendido lo que quería decir con la foto! Pronto llegará el fic de Lily. Besos!

Capitulo 13: **Blinded by the moonlight**

-No, Moony te acompañaremos como hacíamos antes, no pensamos dejarte solo ahora que estamos juntos otra vez – decía Sirius Black a su amigo, Remus Lupin quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared negando con la cabeza.

-No, Padfoot, no insistas...y tu tampoco Prongs. No es necesario que vengáis conmigo. Con la poción de Snape puedo quedarme en una habitación tranquilamente, y no sufro como antes.

-Eso da igual Moony, queremos ir contigo. Si nos hicimos animagos fue para eso, para acompañarte siempre, repito  SIEMPRE en tus transformaciones. Ya llevamos muchos años sin hacerlo y creo que ha llegado la hora nuevamente.

-¿Y Harry? Harry no puede quedarse solo, alguien tiene que estar con el – dijo Remus intentando buscar otra argumentación. Sabía que cuando Sirius y James se proponían algo era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza. 

-Ei, a mi no me metáis en esto – dijo Harry girando la cabeza hacia Remus – y encima, Remus, yo puedo quedarme tranquilamente aquí, no voy a salir os lo prometo y creo que ya es hora que lobo, perro y ciervo vuelvan a merodear por el bosque.

-Muy bien dicho pequeñajo! – exclamó Sirius alegre de que Harry hiciera una tan buena argumentación.

Harry sonrió y volvió a enfrascarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Por su parte, el cerebro de Remus buscaba velozmente una excusa.

-Pues esta decidido Moony y no hace falta que busques ninguna excusa...hoy volveremos a ir al bosque prohibido... – dijo James dando por zanjada la conversación.

**

Moony continuó reticente a que sus amigos se transformaran con el y no fue hasta que el mismo Dumbledore dijo que era una buena idea que lo acompañaran para rememorar viejos tiempos, que Remus no desistió.

De esta manera a las siete de la tarde, James, Sirius y un cansado Remus se despedían de Harry en la sala común.

-Y no salgas de la sala, no hagas nada que pueda ser peligroso, no...

-Prongs déjalo ya pobrecillo, lo estas mareando – dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver como su amigo llevabas un buen rato aconsejando que hacer y que no  a su hijo.

-Sí, sí, Padfoot lo que digas – dijo pasando olímpicamente de su amigo – y Harry – dijo volviendo a su hijo – si ocurre algo llama a Albus inmediatamente, con que pienses en el durante unos segundos podrás mantener conexión con él – siguió James

-Sí papá, tranquilo, estaré bien – dijo Harry, un poco arto pero a la vez feliz de que alguien se preocupara tanto por el, ¡Si solo estarían fuera una noche!

-Chicos, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos marchando, no queda mucho para que salga la luna – avisó Remus, quien tenia muy mala cara – hasta mañana Harry que duermas bien – dijo y empezó a salir del retrato

-Cuídate Remus – dijo Harry quien le sabia muy mal la situación de su amigo. Durante casi ese mes que llevaban viviendo los cuatro juntos le había cogido aun más cariño a Remus del que ya le tenia. Empezaba a considerarlo como a un tío.

-Sí, cierto. Bueno Harry, hasta luego, pórtate bien, y haber que haces – dijo Sirius saliendo de la sala detrás de Moony mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su ahijado.

-Adiós Sirius, a ver que haces tu! – dijo Harry divertido, sabía que a Sirius le hacía mucho ilusión esa salida.

-Ten cuidado, de acuerdo – le dijo James a Harry mirándolo fijamente. 

-Que sí papá. Seré buen chico – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Se dieron un breve abrazo y salió detrás de los otros dos.

-Bueno – se dijo a Harry – es hora de empezar a leer el diario de mamá

**

Mientras que en la sala común un chico de 15 años leía detenidamente un diario, en el bosque, tres personas, o mejor dicho tres animales, recorrían cada pasaje, olían, rasgaban, jugueteaban con todo lo que encontraban alrededor.

Para el lobo, esa era la primera vez que podía disfrutar plenamente de esas salidas. Gracias a la poción estaba consciente de todo y  para él era muy importante el ser capaz de recordar y saber qué estaban haciendo en todo momento. 

Después de un buen rato, el lobo hizo un gesto a sus dos acompañantes que le siguieron un poco intrigados por saber donde les dirigía

Después de estar andando una media hora divisaron una pequeña cueva. El lobo hizo una señal y entró, los otros dos no se lo pensaron y le siguieron. Fue en ese instante en que tanto el perro como el ciervo recordaron : ese era el lugar donde tantas y tantas veces se habían escondido en las noches de luna llena para poder descansar un rato de las aventuras o de cobijarse de la lluvia.

Moony se tumbó en la cueva y empezó a acomodarse. Tenía la intención de descansar. Perro y ciervo se tumbaron a su lado y apoyándose uno contra el otro para obtener calor se quedaron dormidos.

**

Sentía frío y el suelo estaba duro. El sol le daba directamente a la cara. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Intentó incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Sin pensarlo gimió, le dolía todo el cuerpo. A pesar de que la poción amansaba el lobo, la transformación continuaba siendo muy dolorosa, estaría así un par de días. De repente movimiento a su alrededor le hizo recordar, cómo cuándo y por qué se encontraba tirado en el suelo de un lugar frío.

-Moony, ¿estás bien? – preguntó de forma preocupada la persona que tenia al lado izquierdo.

-Sí, como siempre, cansado – contestó Remus, mientras hacía otro intento por levantarse. Odiaba sentirse tan cansado después de la transformación. Le daba la impresión de ser un estúpido que no puede ni controlar su cuerpo.

-No te levantes Moony – dijo levantándose él y tumbando con cuidado a Remus – Prongs, despierta – dijo a la persona que se encontraba al lado opuesto de Remus.

James por su parte parecía estar en un estado de desconcierto completo. Abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Donde estoy? – murmuro sin levantarse

-Venga, Prongs tenemos que llevar a Moony a la habitación y a ver como esta Harry – dijo Sirius sabiendo de antemano que con solo nombrar a su ahijado James se levantaría de inmediato.

Y no falló, parecía como si un  muelle le hiciese levantarse de inmediato.

-Buenos días – dijo ya en pie – Moony, ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien, bien, solo que quiero tumbarme en un sitio como.

Entre James y Sirius acompañaron a Remus al castillo y cuando entraron a la sala se encontraron a Harry tumbado en el sofá, con un libro abierto encima de su pecho. Seguramente estuva leyéndolo cuando se quedó dormido.

-Se ve que Harry a empezado a leer el diario de Lily – dijo Sirius al ver qué libro estaba encima de Harry, y como adivinando la acción que tendría James se lanzo a coger el libro, cerrarlo y ponerlo de una forma en que Harry lo cogiera con una mano.

-Padfoot! – le riñió James.

-Lo siento Prongs, pero ese libro no es para ti- dijo cantando y se llevó a Moony arriba a la habitación mientras que James se sentaba en el sofá contiguo de Harry observándole mientras dormía.

**

Remus tardó dos días en encontrarse bien. En esos dos días no le faltó de nada. Tanto James como Sirius y  Harry estaban todo el rato pendientes de él, cosa que le abrumaba y no paraba de pedirles que no se molestaran, que no era necesario todos los cuidados, pero parecía que los otros tres se hubiesen tomado su situación como una cosa personal.

Cuando Sirius o James no podían estar con Remus por algún pedido de Albus era entonces Harry quien subía a la habitación, se tumbaba en la cama de Remus y charlaban de cualquier cosa de forma distendida. Entre los dos estaba naciendo un vinculo muy fuerte.

Para Harry, Sirius era el hermano ideal para jugar, hacer bromas, divertirse y le encantaba charlar con él, tenia la sensación que entre los dos había una complicidad muy importante, pero Remus tenía algo que le daba mucha confianza. Era el hermano mayor, aquel quien siempre tiene un buen consejo o quien con pocas palabras sabe hacer que te sientas mejor.

Cuando Remus estuvo completamente recuperado las cosas volvieron a su estado de siempre. Remus en sus lecturas o trabajos de investigación, y Sirius....bien Sirius había empezado a plantearse si cogería su antiguo trabajo de auror, al igual que James.

Esta era una cosa que preocupaba a Harry. ¿Qué pasaría después, cuando acabasen las vacaciones? ¿Qué harían su padre, Sirius y Remus? Se separarían, eso era claro. Los padres no están en Hogwarts, y eso le abrumaba. No quería separarse de su padre. No ahora que lo había recuperado. 

Lo que no sabía Harry era que una persona haría que la separación no se produjese. Ni la separación con su padre ni la de su padrino ni la de Remus

**

-Os he llamado a los tres porque tengo una cosa muy importante que deciros – empezó a decir Albus Dumbledore a las tres personas que tenia delante. James, Sirius y Remus.

Todos guardaban silencio. Les intrigaba saber porque Albus les había llamado de forma tan seria a su despacho. Quizá habría ocurrido algo relacionado con Voldemort.

-Quiero ofreceros un trabajo a los tres – dijo mirando seriamente a los ojos  de los merodeadores – quiero que aceptéis el puesto de profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Qué? Lo siento Albus creo que no te he oído bien – dijo Sirius quien no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-No, Sirius, has oído perfectamente. Quiero que James, Remus y tu seáis los profesores de defensa.

-¿Los tres? – preguntó Remus

-Sí, cada uno es muy bueno en un apartado de la materia. Tu Remus eres extremadamente bueno en animales y sus formas de reducirlos, James por su parte es muy bueno en hechizos de defensa y Sirius con los de ataque. Creo que con los tres todos los chicos aprenderán un poco de todo. Y con un poco de organización cuando tu debas ausentarte debido a tus transformaciones los otros dos podrán seguir las clases sin que los alumnos pierdan horas – dijo Albus muy contento. Llevaba tiempo pensando en ofrecerles el cargo pero no había sido hasta que el ministerio nombró libre a Sirius y que todo el mundo supiese de la vuelta de James que no osó comentarles.

-¿Qué dirá el ministerio, Albus? ¿Y los alumnos? Ya saben que soy un hombre lobo, no me acogerán con mucho cariño – dijo Remus preocupado.

-No te preocupes Moony – saltó Sirius entrometiéndose en la conversación – eso es lo de menos, ya veras como te acogerán bien. Los chicos te quieren, Harry siempre lo dice y...seguro que me tienen más miedo a mi, un ex convicto asesino o a James, un muerto viviente – dijo haciendo reír  a todos.

-Pensároslo, no os quiero coaccionar, pero necesitaría una respuesta antes de dos días – dijo el director.

-Yo por mi parte acepto – dijo Sirius, la idea de estar otra vez en Hogwarts le atraía y mucho.

-Yo también acepto Albus – dijo a su turno James. Podría estar junto a Harry todo el año, no seria necesario separarse de el y encima tendría un trabajo remunerado y no peligroso. No había ningún mejor.

El único que dudaba era Remus. Los hechos de lo que ocurrió hacía 2 años aun le rondaban por la cabeza. No quería que los alumnos le recriminaran por los pasillos, ni que le tuvieran miedo. Y sabía que no le tratarían igual que antes.

-Venga Moony, será divertido. Los tres otra vez en Hogwarts, y encima tendremos poder! – dijo Sirius entusiasmado – y Harry está aquí, podremos estar cuando queramos con él. Él te necesita a su lado igual que tu lo necesitas a él. Acepta....

-Bien, acepto – dijo finalmente tras un largo suspiro.

**

Los día que siguieron pasaron de forma muy rápida y ya estaban a diez de agosto.

Durante esos días James, Sirius y Remus se pasaban gran parte del día en la biblioteca, buscando libros que pudiesen ayudarles a planificar el temario de los diferentes cursos.

Fue durante una de esas búsquedas de información donde James encontró un libro que le hizo recordar que tenía una cuenta pendiente con una cierta familia de muggles.

En el fondo de la biblioteca, en el apartado de Hechizos simples, un libro con la portada de un color rojo muy llamativo llamó su atención. Quizá fue su alma de merodeador pero lo cogió y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

"Venganzas inofensivas: como pasarlo bien y no ser denunciado" 

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad, sí eso era lo que buscaba. Hablaría con Sirius y Remus y pronto Harry seria vengado.

**

Y ya está, cortito, pero a mi me gusta.

Os dejo...ahora  que....que mejor regalo de navidad que algún review.... muchas gracias por leer esto. 

Besos!!! Adeu!


	14. They must have had a plan

Hola! ¿Os acordáis de mi? espero que sí. Os debo una disculpa a todos, he tardado mucho, lo sé, y ahora aun voy a tardar más, pero es que empiezo los exámenes de la universidad y entre eso y que se ve que la inspiración se ha tomado unas grandes vacaciones... 

Espero que no dejéis de leer la historia por eso, solo es que no doy más de mi.

También quiero pediros perdón por el capitulo....en serio no me ha salido nada mejor....y me siento fatal después de tantos reviews de apoyo...

Os prometo que en cuanto pueda actualizaré tanto este como el del diario de Lily, que aunque no ha tenido mucho éxito lo voy a seguir.

Ahora contesto los reviews, de nuevo gracias, no lo merezco....

****

**Snivelly:** Muchas gracias. Desde el principio sabia tenia ya la idea de ponerlos como profesores a los tres. A ver que tal lo hacen =P Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Com va tot? Jo més d'un cop també habia pensat aixo de que si hagues una assignatura de harry Potter treuria un 10 pero no en vaig a trevir a fer un treball de reserca sobre el llibre ni cap personatge, encar que en un principi volia fer-ho sobre la pedra filosofal, pero al final el vaig canviar.

Com va anar la travesa del port? Espero que hagis agafat un constipat!  Adeu!

**Txiri**: Hola! Muchas gracias. Nos vemos!

**Skuld Potter:** Muchas gracias! Aquí esta el capitulo. Besos!

**Kala:** Pronto llegará la venganza, los merodeadores se están preparando. Espero que te guste. Besos

**Alejandra13:** Chica! Tu review me ha dado una energía!!! Ufff muchas, pero que muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando Pudiste dormir al final? Jejeje besos

**Agus y Moony:** Te gusto? Me alegro! Lo escribí todo de un tirón. A ver que lían los tres de profesores.

**LILYFAL:** A ke parecía que iban a atacar a Harry?? Jejeje, pero no! Aun no! Yo creo que habrá bromas para Snape...ellos nunca maduraran (parecen Peter Pan) Muchas gracias!

**Randa1:** James y Sirius darán buena cuenta del libro, tranquila...nos vemos...

**Camila_Malfoy:** Continuo! Gracias por leerlo.

**Hector**: No estaría mal que Harry tuviera novia, pero es que no me gusta ninguna. Hermione y Ron se han de acabar liando ( no en mi fic ya te lo advierto) y para Harry...Ginny no la soporto y no se quien más...dame ideas, serán muy bien aceptadas. Gracias! Bye

**Cecil_Gabbiani:** Gracias! Espero que te diga gustando. Bye

**Juno Malfoy:** Hola! Aun no se exactamente como tratará James a Harry en clase...ya lo veré. Yo me preocuparía más por Sirius y los Sly....Gracias!!!

**Luna de Black**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara la historia, espero que ahora sigas....=P Kisses

**Kiriam:** Uff...creo k la imaginación me esta fallando últimamente...gracias! Los reviews que no están en castellano están en catalán, la lengua que se hablan en Catalunya, una....provincia de España (aunque algunos pensamos que debería ser mas que una provincia...pero dejémonos de política...) la lengua es parecida al español...no creo que sea muy difícil de entender...tranquila. Besos 

**Lily15**: gracias! Siento no poder continuar muy deprisa pero no tengo tiempo...yo también quiero llegar ya al principio de curso, pero no llego nunca...jejeje bueno muchas gracias y espero que te guste.

Os dejo con el capitulo, espero que no os desagrade mucho...

Capítulo 14: **They must have had a plan**

10 de Agosto. Sala común de Gryffindor.

La sala común reflejaba tranquilidad. Ya pasaban de las 11 y media de la noche, pero ninguna de las cuatro personas que esos días habitaban la torre se habían ido a dormir todavía. ¿El motivo?

James Potter había pedido a sus dos compañeros y amigos antes de la cena y sin que su hijo Harry se diera cuenta, que esperaran a que Harry se fuese a dormir, que quería hablar con ellos.

Ante esa petición, los dos compañeros , Sirius Black y Remus Lupin aguardaban ahora en la sala, Remus leyendo y Sirius jugando una partida de cartas con el mismo James, que Harry terminara la carta que estaba escribiendo y se fuera a dormir.

Harry estaría contando a Ron (el destinatario de la carta) la Biblia, porque llevaba más de una hora escribiendo sin parar.

Los adultos, no es que tuvieran sueño, si no que estaban ansioso por escuchar lo que James quería decirles, ya que el brillo malicioso de sus ojos, daban a entender, que fue lo que fue lo que pasaba por la mente de James seria divertido.

-Acabé!  - exclamó Harry dejando cuidadosamente la pluma en el tintero.

-¿Qué le has contado? – preguntó un Sirius curioso.

-La correspondencia es privada, ¿no, Sirius? – respondió Harry jocoso. No le molestaba en absoluto contarle lo que le decía en la carta a Ron, pero le encantaban las disputas que tenía con Sirius.

-Ah!! ¿eso decir que mantienes secretos conmigo? Ui, Harry, a partir de este momento si yo fuera tu, escondería todo aquello que fuese comprometedor bajo llave, si no quieres que tu tío Sirius se entere de secretos, muy secretos – dijo de forma muy seria, pero sus ojos mostraban un sonrisa que su cara no reflejaba.

-Ves con cuidado Harry, Padfoot tiene complejo de perro rastreador, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez– dijo James antes de que le cayera un coscorrón de parte de su amigo.

-Ei! – exclamó frotándose la nuca.

Riendo, Harry plegó la carta, la metió en el sobre y la ató a la pata de Hedwig que obedientemente se esperaba en el respaldo de la silla de Harry..

Cuando la lechuza desapareció con la carta de su vista, Harry se giró y dijo:

-Me voy a dormir – Harry era consciente de que cuando el se iba a dormir los tres se quedaban charlando largamente. Aunque su curiosidad era mucha por saber que decían, se obligaba a sí mismo no coger la capa de invisibilidad y bajar a escuchar – Buenas noches – dijo y empezó a subir los escalones que dirigían a la habitación.

-Ei, ei – dijo James, haciendo que Harry se detuviera y se girara hacia su padre – ¿esa es tu despedida? – dijo James haciendo el gesto de estar profundamente dolido – ¿un simple buenas noches? Baja ahora mismo y dale un beso a tu padre.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

Durante el mes que llevaba ya viviendo con su padre, con Sirius y Remus, Harry no había logrado acostumbrarse a los gestos de cariño que se procesaban entre ellos o a los que le dispersaban a él.

Era muy normal ver como se abrazaban por nada, o incluso se daban algún que otro beso para agradecer algo (Sirius era en este apartado el más besucón)

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Harry había conseguido no ruborizarse (en extremo) frente a estas muestras de afecto y envidiaba profundamente la amistad que tenían los tres (él con Ron apenas se habían estrechado la mano y con Hermione, habían sido las contadas ocasiones las que se habían abrazado, siempre tomando la iniciativa ella)

Saliendo de sus pensamientos bajó lentamente las escaleras que ya había subido y sonrojándose (una cosa era que le diese un beso a otra muy diferente tener que darlo el, con gente mirando) se acercó a su padre y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla pero que para James fue suficiente ( o al menos lo dejó pasar)

Aún avergonzado, Harry volvió a encaminarse hacia la habitación cuando la voz de su querido padrino le hizo detenerse por segunda vez.

-Ala! – exclamó como si fuera un niño pequeño – yo también quiero - dijo señalando con su dedo índice su mejilla, enseñando de manera muy grafica qué era lo que quería.

Volviendo a coger el tono rojo que sus mejillas habían perdido levemente fue hacia su padrino y le dio lo que le estaba reclamando

Pero para ¿desgracia? De Harry, Sirius fue mucho más efusivo que su padre y estrechó fuertemente al chico.

-Sirius, basta, me vas a romper algo – dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

-Venga, no te quejes que se que te gusta – contestó soltándolo.

-Puede – dijo Harry frotándose las costillas – pero es algo que nunca pienso admitir – acabó diciendo con una gran sonrisa – lo dicho, buenas noches.

-¿Y a mi qué? – protestó Remus, que aunque estaba enfrascado en el libro había estado atento a todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor – claro, como yo no soy ni tu padre ni tu padrino a  mi no me quieres – dijo con voz lastimosa, solamente para continuar el juego, y ya de paso ganarse algún achuchón (en esa fase de la luna, luna nueva se sentía especialmente mimoso)

-Pero que va, si a ti te quiero más que a los otros dos juntos – dijo Harry acercándose a Remus para luego abrazarlo.

-Te hemos oído – dijo Sirius – pero lo dejo pasar porque se que a mi me quieres más que a nadie...

Y así mientras los tres discutían por quien era el más querido, Harry logró por fin subir a su habitación.

***

Cuando se aseguraron que Harry ya hubiese llegado a la habitación y hubiese cerrado la puerta, tanto Sirius como Remus se acercaron rápidamente a James.

-Venga, suéltalo ya Prongs – apremió Sirius.

-Caballeros – empezó James en tono solemne – esta tarde he encontrado un magnifico objeto, que de haberlo tenido en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, los Slytherin hubiesen tenido muchas razones (más de las que tenían) para  odiarnos.

Padfoot y Moony miraban muy fijamente a James.

-Señores, perros, lobos, os presento la séptima maravilla del mundo – dijo mientras con un gesto ampuloso sacaba de debajo del sillón un libro con la portada rojo, el mismo que esa tarde había encontrado en la biblioteca

Al solo leer el titulo _"Venganzas inofensivas: como pasarlo bien y no ser denunciado"  _Sirius se lanzó encima de James para arrebatárselo.

-¿De donde has sacado esto? – preguntó Padfoot ojeando desesperadamente el contenido del libro.

-En la biblioteca – respondió orgulloso de él mismo – estaba en el apartado de encantamientos simples.

-¿Y que utilidad tienes pensada? – le preguntó Moony, quien estaba al lado de Padfoot mirando él también el libro – porqué tienes pensada una utilidad ¿no?

- ¿Snivellus? – inquirió Sirius impaciente. Volvía  a sentirse como ese muchacho de 15 años, lleno de vida que siempre estaba dispuesto a gastar alguna bromita a su más querido (tono irónico) compañero de Slytherin.

- No – contesto James – bueno sí a Snivellus también, pero no ahora, tenía pensado más bien.... – miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie escuchando (seguramente una costumbre de juventud) – a un cierta familia de muggles que han hecho la vida imposible a **MI** hijo.

Los rostro de Sirius y Remus se iluminaron. Hacía tiempo que querían hacerles una visitita a los Dursley pero entre una cosa y otra...

- ¿Pero que hacemos con Harry? No podemos dejarlo solo – preguntó Remus que por su cabecita rondaban ya sus más maquiavélicos planes.

- Eso mismo he pensado...pero no se me ha ocurrido nada – confesó James. A decir verdad fue lo primero que pensó cuando encontró el libro.

- Podría venir con nosotros – dijo Sirius – seguro que tiene muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus parientes....

- No, sería muy arriesgado. Aun no puede usar magia fuera de la escuela y si ocurriese algo.... – contestó Moony.

Callaron, cada uno buscando una solución

-Padfoot...¿tu crees que si le contamos a la señora Weasley a donde vamos, se ofrecería para cuidar a Harry? 

-Hombre...Moony, creo que la señora Weasley odia a los Dursley tanto como nosotros...

***

_Querida señora Weasley:_

_(... ) por eso nos preguntábamos si usted seria tan amable de venir para vigilar a Harry la noche en que nosotros fuéramos a hacer la visitita a los Dursley, ya que según Dumbledore no es prudente que Harry salga del castillo...._

_(...) esperamos su respuesta: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black._

-Yo creo que esta bien.

-Sí, diría que es clara y concisa. 

-Muy bien – exclamó James dando una palmada y levantándose del sofá - mañana la mandamos y de mientras tenemos tiempo de planear una digna venganza.

**

11 de Agosto.  Sala común de Hogwarts. Misma hora que el día anterior.

Harry esta vez no esta escribiendo una carta, si no que estaba tira en el suelo leyendo la larga contestación que su amigo Ron le había hecho llegar. 

James y Remus estaban hablando y Sirius por su parte esta apartado del resto, con un montón de pergaminos delante suyo y escribiendo sin parar. 

_( ....)me alegro mucho por ti Harry, ya nos enteramos de la vuelta de tu padre, papá  nos lo contó. Los gemelos están alucinados con la posibilidad de conocer a los merodeadores "sus ídolos" . Estoy seguro que este año la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras será muy interesante, si más no,  seguro que más entretenida que años anteriores....._

_(...) espero que nos veamos pronto, ¿qué te parece que quedemos un día para ir a comprar los útiles en el callejón diagón? Dime un día y la hora y convenceré a mamá para que nos encontremos..._

_Saluda a los merodeadores de mi parte....y la de los gemelos_

_Ron Weasley._

_PD: Mamá me ha pedido que enviara esta otra carta en el mismo sobre pero me ha dejado muy claro que no la ábras tu, sino tu padre, Sirius o Remus...¿tienes alguna idea de que va?_

-Papá, la madre de Ron te envía una carta – dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y acercándose a su padre - ¿ocurre algo? 

-¿Ya ha contestado? – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo

-¿Como que ya? ¿Cuando le escribiste? ¿Que pasa?

-Nada, tranquilo Harry, no ocurre nada solo.....

-Prongs solo quería hablar un poco con ella para agradecerle como te ha tratado todos estos años – intervino Moony intentando sacar a James de esa incomoda situación. No por nada el era el merodeador con más facilidad para mentir.

Levantando una ceja con un poco de desconfianza Harry le tendió la carta a su padre quien enseguida se vio envuelto por sus dos amigos deseosos de ver que contestaba la señora Weasley.

-Mmm...creo que me voy a dormir – dijo al ver como los tres adultos le miraban indiscretamente. – buenas noches.

En el preciso instante que Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación abajo en la sala se desato una encarnizada batalla para hacerse con la carta y leerla.

-Padfoot, sal que me aplastas la cabeza!

-Moony, por favor quieres dejar de morderme el pie

-Prongs, dame la carta, dámela!

-Mía! – exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

_Queridos señores Lupin, Potter y Black:_

Antes de nada dar la bienvenida de nuevo al señor Potter, nos alegramos mucho que se encuentro otra vez entre nosotros, y de seguro que Harrry ahora estará mucho más contento que nunca, que ya se lo merecía, pobre criatura.

_En cuanto a la respuesta a la pregunta que me hicieron llegar ayer por carta, decirles que encantada me encargaré de Harry. Ya hace tiempo que creo que esos parientes que tiene Harry se merecen una buena....charla, por así decirlo y que mejor que usted su padre..._

_Solamente díganme el día y me presentare a la hora acordada._

_Recuerdos a Harry_

_Atentamente_

_Molly Weasley_

-Sí! Señores ha llegado el momento de una visita memorable.

-Hemos de pensar algo bueno, ¿Padfoot que has encontrado en el libro?

-Pues...mirad – dijo tendiéndoles los pergaminos que hacía un rato estaba escribiendo – el libro da muchas y variadas posibilidades, pero antes que nada hemos de decidir cuantos es el daño que queremos hacer....

***

-Ron cariño me tengo que marchar ya, por favor cuida de Ginny y de los gemelos, papá no tardará mucho en llegar....

-Que sí mamá, que te vayas tranquila, no pienso quemar la casa ni nada por el estilo...(como mínimo no yo) – dijo Ron, esto ultimo en un suave murmullo que la señora Weasley no llegó a oír.

-Muy bien, la cena esta...

-El el horno....

-Si necesitáis algo

-Te enviaremos una lechuza urgente...

-Si...

-Que sí mamá, que no pasará nada, venga vete ya, que seguro que te están esperando, dale recuerdos a Harry, ¿vale?

-Muy bien, Ron hasta mañana.... – y dicho esto desapareció de la casa por la chimenea.

-No se que estarán tramando los merodeadores....

***

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley, no sabe que favor nos hace...

-No es nada señor Potter

-Dígame James por favor, vendremos lo antes posible.

-Tranquilos no hay prisa...

Mientras que James y Molly hablaban Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá, un poco molesto con su padre y padrino por no dejarle ir.  Sirius llevaba un buen rato hablando con el y prometiéndole que tomaría muchas fotos para el recuerdo.

-Harry, venga no te pongas así. Ya sabes que no es seguro que salgas del castillo....si, si ya se que sabes defenderte por ti mismo – dijo Sirius rápidamente cuando vio que su ahijado iba a protestar – pero no creo que sea una buena idea...

-Padfoot tenemos que irnos ya

-Voy Moony – le contestó y girándose de nuevo a su ahijado – volveremos pronto y con muchas cosas que contarte. Hasta mañana.

***

Privet Drive número cuatro

-¿Todo listo chicos?

-Sí

-Muy bien, ¿Moony lista la cámara?

-Lista Prongs

-Muy bien, allá vamos....

Ding dong, don dong 

**

lo siento!!!!!!!!! No he puesto la venganza aun…..pero es que no tengo imaginación ninguna últimamente… y no quiero poner ninguna tontería. Espero que pronto pase esta crisis de escritora (por decirlo de alguna manera)

Bueno hasta aquí, este...ejem ejem...capitulo. Deseadme suerte en los exámenes por favor que necesito aprobar.....y cuanta mas suerte mejor.... 

Besos y hasta pronto!__


	15. I guess I'm not good anymore

Hola! Vuelvo a estar aquí! Con mucho retraso, lo se, pero no estaba de humor para escribir. 

Emmm....como deciros esto....aquí esta la...ejem ejem...venganza. Se que no os gustará, lo se y también se que no me merezco todos los reviews que me enviáis, en serio. 23 reviews en el capitulo anterior, con lo malo que era...no os merezco...buaaaa

Aun no he acabado los exámenes (aunk por el resultado ya podría haberme dedicado solo a escribir el fic, me hubiese amargado menos y divertido más) pero como recompensa a la espera y a todo vuestro apoyo volveré a actualizar cada semana. He estado encallada en este trozo pero ahora que empiezan en curso espero volver a pillar el ritmo. Ahora contesto los reviews y os dejo con la historia, aunque en serio acepto todas las criticas que querais darme me las merezco, incluso howlers...

****

**Snivelly**: hola! Aquí tienes la venganza. Bueno, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

**Jack Dawson:** El Harry es quedarà a Hogwarts amb la senyora Weasley per seguretat. El James té ara 37 anys, ho vaig dir en un capituol i te l'aspecte de 37 anys...(el seu cos va seguir...com ho puc dir....creixent) I Voldemort els va matar quan tenien 22 anys...( no se si les contes estan ben fetes... 

Ja era hora que actualitcesis!! Tenia moltes ganes de llegir el teu fic.... Vinga ens veiem! Adeu maka!

**Agus y Moony:** Gracias! La inspiración últimamente me ha abandonado (me siento sola...jejeje) me alegro que te gustara el capítulo...o como mínimo no te disgustara del todo. Gracias y hasta pronto. Bye!

**Looony Moony:** Hogwarts temblará cuando los gemelos conozcan en persona a los merodeadores! Pronto empezará el curso. Nos vemos!

  
**Kala:** Hola! Ya esta aquí el capitulo. A ver si nos encontramos algún día para hablar. Besos

**Lily15:** Siento la demora...pero ya estoy aquí! Besos!

**Elizabeth  Potter:** Hola! Espero que los exámenes te vayan mejor que a mi….Aquí esta la venganza. Bye

**Txiri:** Los merodeadores en acción! Ke peligro. Gracias por el review!

**Aiko- shiteru:** Sigo, sigo, sigo...me ha quedado claro que es lo que quieres!! Gracias!

**Herm25:** Hola! Leíste el fic todo seguido? O_o' Ahora continuo! BYE!

**Vivi:** Gracias! Aquí esta la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto. Besos!

**Stefblack:** Hola! Normalmente actualizo cada semana, incluso dos veces si la inspiración lo permite, pero ahora con los exámenes.... Gracias por la sugerencia! La tendré MUY en cuenta, incluso ya lo tengo más o menos pensado....Bueno muchas gracias y nos vemos!

**Skuld Potter:** Que le harán a los Dursley ??? Ah...mira un poco más abajo y lo descubriras! Espero que no te disguste!

**Car-o-line:** Ya sigo!!! Siento tardar tanto pero no tengo tiempo. En fin gracias y hasta pronto!

**Rosemary Black:** Ahora verás la visita.... A ver si te gusta! Cuando tenga un rato me paso por tu historia, ok? Nos vemos!

**Luna-Lupina:** Siento haberos dejado en ese punto pero no sabia como seria la venganza y para escribir una tontería preferí esperar un poco. Espero que ahora no te decepcione....mucho.... Muchas gracias!

****

**Deedlit:** Hola! CIN! Ke tal? Ja pensaba que havies abandonat la meva historia...pero no! Gracies!!!!! Con han anat els examens??? Espero que els hagis aprovat tots! Vinga ens veiem per celebrar el meu cumple, ok? Petons!!

**LILYFAL:** El carácter de los merodeadores nunca morirá no? Espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias!

**Alejandra13:** HOLA! Chica tus reviews siempre me dan una energía!!! Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! Siento haber tardado tanto pero...no doy abasto con todo. A ver si ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo. Quiero ir centrando el fic y acabarlo relativamente pronto....Bueno que muchas gracias por todo! Besos!

**MºONY'$ GIR**!: Hola! Gracias por el review. Ahora llega la venganza aunk sangre no habrá (creo ¬¬) Agrégame al messenger si quieres, aunque últimamente no me conecto mucho pero algún día seguro que coincidimos. De nuevo gracias y espero conocerte!****

****

**Hector:** Hola! Me lo pensara...quizás no estaría mal un curso del merodeador para conquistar chicas....jejej bueno lo pensare! Gracias!

**Amazona Verde:** Siento haber tardado tanto..lo se no tengo corazón..jejeje. Bueno aquí esta la venganza, no se como me saldrá...no le tengo mucho confianza... Nos vemos! Gracias! Adeu!

**Luna de Black:** Sí? Quieres que ponga novia a Harry? Desde que el chico ese me lo propuso lo he pensado, pero no soy muy dada a los romances en este tipo de historias, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo que podría traer situaciones cómicas...bueno lo pensaré, aunque siento decirte que seguro que con Hermione no será, ni tampoco Ginny, en todo caso será una chica inventada. Adeu!

Capítulo 15: **I guess I'm not good anymore**

-¿Quién será a estas horas? – preguntó una señora delgada, muy delgada, a su marido quien en esos momentos estaba tomando un te y viendo tranquilamente la televisión.

-Como sea uno de esos pesados criajos que solo vienen a molestar oirán a Vernon Dursley – exclamó el marido de la mujer anteriormente descrita. Este era todo lo opuesto a la mujer. Era gordo, muy gordo, sin un cuello visible y con vistas de ser muy desagradable.

Vernon Dursley se levantó de mal humor, hizo un gesto a su hijo 

(quien estaba sentado también en la sala zampándose una gran cantidad de galletas) y fue a abrir la puerta con intenciones de acordarse de el familiar más remoto de quien había osado romper la serenidad de, según el, su familia perfecta.

***

-...Ron ha estado muy preocupado por ti todo este verano, y no sabes como se alegró cuando Arthur nos dijo lo de tu padre y de la inocencia de Sirius...

Desde que los tres "adultos" se habían marchado de la sala común la señora Weasley y Harry no habían parado de charlar. A Harry enseguida se le había pasado el enfado (más bien se lo había guardado para cuando su padre y su padrino regresaran) y estaba muy contento de tener a la señora Weasley con él y estar enterado de lo que durante esos dos meses habían hecho su familia preferida.

-¿Y como están los gemelos?

-Pues, haciendo el loco como siempre – contesto la señora Weasley con un poco de amargura en la voz – últimamente han inventado muchas cosas nuevas, y yo ya he dejado de insistir en que lo dejen...si eso les hace feliz yo no me opondré más.

-¿Y Charlie? ¿Y Bill?

***

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TIENE LA CARA DE LLAMAR TAN....? –Vernon Dursley exclamó todo colérico mientras abría la puerta, pero no acabó la pregunta ya que lo que vio en el marco de la puerta lo dejó sin habla. 

-Hola Señor Dursley, ¿verdad?, somos Sirius Black – dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro derecho – Remus Lupin – lo mismo hizo a su izquierda – y yo soy....aunque creo que ya me ha reconocido James Potter. ¿se acuerda de mi?- dijo James con una gran y radiante sonrisa, ya que le gustaba que con tan solo verlo ya le habían reconocido, no pensaba que lo hiciera tan rápido.

-Fuera de mi casa....rápido!!! – dijo Vernon intentado cerrar la puerta para que esos...esos...ESOS, se fueran de allí.

-Ei, ei ei, un momentito por favor – dijo Sirius evitando que la puerta se cerrara.

-Sí, señor  Dursley solo queríamos...ejem...hablar con ustedes un rato – Remus era esta vez quien habló. 

-Será poco rato, solo queremos hablar del trato que le han dado a mi hijo en los últimos...14 años... – James remarcó las palabras ***MI*** y ***14***

-Váyanse o llamaré a la policía.

-Creo que será un poco difícil sin línea telefónica ¿no lo crees así Moony? – dijo Sirius enseñando a su amigo el cable del teléfono que previamente habían cortado. 

En el libro que James había encontrado unos días antes habían encontrado un apartado donde explicaba como dar un buen sustito a los muggles sin tener la policía en casa en poco tiempo y cortar la línea telefónica era una de las primeras recomendaciones del capítulo.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento en el que se encontraba el señor Dursley al ver el cable cortado, los tres merodeadores entraron en la casa.

-Ui mira si aquí esta la alacena donde dormía Harry – dijo en voz muy alta Sirius para que los Dursley vieran que lo sabían todo, o prácticamente todo, estaban seguro que más de una cosa Harry se había callado.

-Buenas noches, Petunia – dijo James entrando en el comedor donde Petunia estaba de pie al oír los gritos de su marido – cuanto tiempo sin verte. Y tu debes ser Dudley, ¿no? Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Qué...qué...que haces tu aquí? – dijo, más bien susurró Petunia, asustada de volver a ver a James.

-Pues mira, estábamos aburridos y hemos pensado: vamos a hacer una visita a mi familia política que hace mucho tiempo que no veo y así aclarar algunas cositas que me gustaría que me explicasen – dijo James tomando asiento en el sofá más grande de la sala. Sirius y Remus lo imitaron dando a entender que de allí no se movían hasta...aclarar (como decía James) algunos asuntos.

Dudley, al ver aparecer a los merodeadores tuvo dos reacciones. Una: mirar embobado a James intentando asimilar quien era (el no había visto nunca al padre Potter y ese hombre de allí se parecía mucho a un primo que el tenia y que desde que tenia memoria le había hecho la vida imposible) y dos: correr detrás de su madre intentando protegerse (movimiento en vano, ya que el ocupaba tres veces mas espacio que su madre). El niño podría ser gordo pero no era idiota (no en exceso) y entendió en seguida que esos tres hombres eran magos y no venían precisamente para tomar el te.

-Dejad a mi familia en paz! – Vernon Dursley había vuelto. Y más combatiente que nunca. Llevaba en sus manos una escopeta. 

-O por favor Vernon no vengas con esas – dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó con dos grandes trancos al cuñado de su mejor amigo y sacando su varita se detuvo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del cañón de la escopeta – para estos casos, donde un estúpido muggle solo hace falta un simple hechizo y esta escopeta dejara de disparar, o mejor dicho, dejara de disparar a quien tu quieras disparar ¿cierto Prongs?

-Exacto hermano. El hechizo que encontramos para poder manipular las armas a nuestro favor puede ser muy aconsejable en este caso.

-Ni se os ocurra.....

-Yo de ti muggle no me pondría a prueba y no dispararía, no fuera caso que hayamos hechizado tu maravillosa escopeta. Una varita resulta mucho mas práctica.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?  - preguntó tímidamente Petunia. No podía entender como era que James estuviera ahí. El había muerto hacía muchos años. Si el estaba allí. ¿Lily también?

-Eso es un tema muy largo que contar y nosotros hemos venido para hablar de Harry.

-Síp! Vamos por faena Prongs que Harry debe estar impaciente.

-Mirad – dijo James dando una palmada. Desde que había vuelto había pensado que les haría a los Dursley cuando los viera. En un primer momento pensó que le encantaría echarles una maldición prohibida, pero enseguida deshecho esa idea. Él no era así. Nunca mataría a alguien y menos a alguien que no pudiera defenderse con posibilidades. Luego pensó que le gustaría divertirse un rato con ellos. Echarles alguna pequeña maldición, reírse un rato e irse a Hogwarts con su hijo, pero ahora que estaba allí..no sabia por que pero la cosa había perdido encanto. Haría lo que tenia planeado. Les diría cuatro cosas y dejaría que Sirius y Remus acabarán de aplicar los hechizos que había acordado – hace más de un mes que volví y que por fin pude conocer a mi hijo. Y en una de las múltiples charlas que tuvimos salió el tema de su vida aquí. Y allí fue cuando descubrí que vosotros – dijo y miró a los tres Dursley que estaban arrinconados contra la pared (Padfoot  y Moony se había encargado de ello , varita en mano) le habíais hecho la vida, digamos que un poco imposible. Cosa que no me sorprendió en exceso  ya que conociendo el odio que tenias antaño hacia los magos y aun más hacia Lily no era una cosa excesivamente extraña. Pero bueno siempre quedaba la esperanza de que os apiadarais de un niño indefenso, de un bebé, que al fin y al cabo es sangre de vuestra sangre.

James hizo una pausa y miró a Petunia. Ella no retiró la mirada, quizás por qué estaba paralizada o quien sabe por que pero no retiro sus pequeños ojos de los avellana de James y a partir de ese momento James habló como si lo que decía solo lo dijera para ella.

-No puedo entender como alguien es capaz de enfocar todo su odio hacia un niño inocente y de hacerle todas esas cosas que vosotros le hicisteis. Si la cosa hubiese sido al revés y Lily y yo hubiésemos tenido que hacernos cargo de vuestro hijo lo hubiésemos criado como si fuera nuestro hijo.  En el mundo mágico hay magos que odian a los muggles, pero en el mundo muggle también hay gente que odia a los magos.

-Había pensado muchas cosas para haceros pagar todo el daño que le habéis echo a Harry, pero al veros aquí, tan patéticos se me han quitado hasta las ganas.  Aunque con eso no quiero decir que saldréis inmunes. 

Tanto Sirius como Remus miraron desconcertados a James. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había cambia de opinión? ¿por qué se ponía tan sentimental ahora? ¿Y con esos muggles? ¿Quería irse así sin más? 

-Harry me contó que dormía en una alacena, pequeña, oscura y llena de asquerosos bichos...pues...Sirius, ¿podrías lanzar el hechizo para que tengan la sensación de que la casa es pequeña y tengan sensación de claustrofobia?

Sirius cabeceó en señal de afirmación y apartando la varita de la sien de Vernon murmuró un hechizo y la sensación de enclaustramiento enseguida se hizo notar. Era un hechizo muy simple y duraría largo tiempo y por más que hicieran no dejarían de tener esa sensación. 

-Remus....

-Enseguida – ese era otro simple hechizo que haría que la mayoría de arañas, gusanos, moscas y un largo número de bichejos del barrio fueran a parar allí y así complementar la sensación de Harry al estar  encerrado en la alacena con arañas apareciendo de las zapatillas.

-Esto es solo una mínima parte de lo que podríamos haceros y no estoy seguro que cuando Harry salga de Hogwarts no quiera visitaros. Chicos vamonos. Petunia, aun no logro entender como Lily y tu podéis ser tan diferentes....

***

-Buenas noches señora Weasley.

Eran la una de la madrugada y los merodeadores estaban ya de regreso en la sala común, donde la señora Weasley estaba tejiendo lo que parecía ser un jersey.

-Beunas noches señor Lupin, ¿como ha ido?

-Ehem bien. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Hace un rato se fue a dormir.

-Voy a arriba, muchas gracias Molly – y con una leve inclinación de cabeza James subió a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Molly al ver como James subía por las escaleras más bien cabizbajo.

-No lo sabemos. En el último momento no sabemos por que se hizo atrás y solo le hecho un par de hechizos a la casa, pero a ellos lo le hizo nada.

***

Cuando James llegó a la habitación vio que Harry aun no estaba dormido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo. 

-Pensaba que estarías durmiendo – dijo dulcemente James acercándose a la cama de Harry.

-Estaba esperando que volvierais y me contarais que paso

-Pues....siento decirte Harry que en el último momento me he echado atrás.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Como respuesta James se limitó a hacer una mueca con la boca.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado Harry. Durante esos días había visto a ellos muy emocionados y  cuando esa noche le habían dicho que irían a visitar a los Durlsey había entendido el por que, por eso ahora no entendía porque en el último momento su padre se había echado atrás. 

-Sí, solo que me he sorprendido a mi mismo.  Supongo que he perdido el carácter merodeador – dijo con amargura James. Ni él mismo lograba entender que le había pasado. – estoy seguro que Sirius esta pensando en llamar a un psicólogo o algo..

Harry no sabia que decir. Eso no se lo había esperado.

-Venga Harry duerme un poco que ya es tarde.

El joven Potter cabeceó y se acomodó dentro de la cama.

James por su parte hizo lo mismo y deseó que cuando Sirius y Remus subieran el ya estuviese profundamente dormido. No quería comentar hablar de esa noche, de momento no ahora ya intentaría encontrar una razón, 

_"ya no soy el mismo he cambiado demasiado"_

***

Me merezco un howler!!!!!!!! Ahhh....es patético. Supongo que el capitulo refleja mi estado de ánimo (no tener ganas de hacer nada, como James)

Esta vez ni os pido un review. Lo entiendo.

Solo cabe añadir que espero que el próximo capítulo sea más sensato, tenga más sentido y sea en conclusión mejor que este. 

Deciros que empezará el curso y que se presentaran a los tres nuevos profesores.

Besos a todos y adeu!

-Ah, papá, 


	16. A new year

Hola! Estoy de nuevo aquí. Quería compensaros, por la espera y ya tenéis aquí el nuevo capitulo. Y es el más largo que he escrito. A mi no me desagrada, a ver que os parece.

Quería deciros que si alguien quiere agregarme al messenger y hablar, por mi adelante, me gusta conocer a gente, la dirección esta en el perfil, ¿ok? No os cortéis.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews de las maravillosa personas que me dejaron uno!

**Amazona Verde:** Hola! Ya continuo! Creo que James no lo hizo por que no encontró que fuera divertido desquitarse con alguien tan miserable como los Dursley. Muchas gracias de verdad. Nos vemos!

**Stefblack:** HI! James no quiso por que no lo encontró divertido como había pensado. Sé que deberían haber habido más hechizos pero los Dursley tampoco acabaron bien, imagínate estar viviendo siempre con la sensación de angustia de estar encerrado en un sitio pequeño y con todo de bichos! Eggs. Nos vemos bye!

**Aurori:** Muchas gracias!! Snif snif que bonito. Thanks! Espero que este te guste. A mi personalmente sí. A ver que tal! Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola wapa! Els examens millor ni parlem, crec que no serveixo per la carrera que estic fent..pero bueno...No se amb quina edad ha dit la Rowling (si es que ho ha dit) que va matar el Voldemort al James y a la Lily, pero no crec que fos als 17 o 18 pk pensa...amb 17 encara estan a l'escola i la Lily si ha d'estar embaraçada ha d'estar 9 mesos i els trobo molt joves, pero això he fet que han tingut uns anyets per gaudir de la vida, per això he dit que els van matar amb 22. Bueno, respecta el capi passat...he dit que el James es feia enrera pk no ho trobaba divertit. Fer mal a unes persones que no es poden defensar, no ho va trobar correcte, ni just. Ja sé que els Dursley ho van fer amb el Harry pero...és molt maku el meu James...jejeje ^^' I be wapa, espero que els teus examens et vagin millor que a mi els meus, segur que els aproves tots. Tranquila. Ens veiem algún dia al msn espero. ADEU!

PD: sempre t'ho vull preguntar pero mai menrecordo: de que ve el teu nick? Ho sento soc una inculta, pero em sona molt i no se que que es. Bé res més!

**Kat basted:** Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Creo que he vuelto a coger inspiración. Estaba anclada en ese trozo pero ahora ya esta. Bueno wapa, gracias nos vemos!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola Agus!! ^^' Lo de ah, papá es un error, pk en principio iba a continuar un poco el capitulo con Harry diciendo a  James que no pasaba nada, que trankilo, pero todo que escribí no me quedaba bien y creí que lo borraba todo, pero no...`^^' un pekeño error...Muchas gracias y soy dura conmigo misma porque me pongo en la piel de vosotros que esperáis el fic y yo voy y os doy un capitulo como ese...pero bueno creo que este es mejor. A mi me gusta, espero que a ti también. Muchos besos!

**_:**Hola! Y ese nick? Si, el capitulo fue raro, malo y sin mucho sentido, pero estaba en una crisis de inspiración. Yo creo que aunque no estuviera muerto ha cambiado por que, imagínate estar 14 años fuera de este mundo, aunque estuvieras vivo, no lo viviste como tal, (es un poko extraño) pero luego "revives" y toda tu vida ya no es la misma. Tu esposa esta muerta, tus amigos han vivido penurias y tu hijo lo ha pasado muy mal. Yo creo que eso cambia a cualkiera, ¿no?. Bueno espero que esto te haya aclarado, no se si me he explicado bien...en fin gracias y hasta la próxima

**Luna-Lupina:** Hi! James quizá no se haya vengado pero quizá Harry mismo cuando salga de Hogwarts....ejem ejem...=). Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos!

**Herm25:**Hola! Muy bueno tu review, en un principio me has asustado, mala! Jejej Lo siento, los Dursley no acabaron del todo mal, pero no quería poner ninguna tontería como transfiguraciones ni nada de eso. Espero que este capitulo te guste y no tengas que enviarme ningún Howler...jejeje XD. Besos!

Os dejo con el capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo...

Capitulo 16: **A new year**

31 de Agosto

Sí, ya estaban en el último día de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones, que Harry no podría olvidar jamás. Unas vacaciones, entrañables, divertidas, amenas, felices y sobretodo, familiares, que para Harry era lo más importante.

Y en su interior Harry se encontraba feliz y triste a la vez. Feliz, porque empezaría un nuevo curso, su quinto curso en Hogwarts, feliz porque vería de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los cuales no había visto desde el último día del curso anterior y aunque había mantenido el contacto con ellos a través de las cartas tenía muchas ganas de hablar cara a cara con ellos y saber así que habían hecho ellos en esos dos meses. 

Pero como es bien cierto, también hay una segunda cara en la moneda y esa era la parte triste. Las vacaciones se acababa y con ello el convivir con los merodeadores. Sí, era cierto que ahora ellos eran los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que estarían en el colegio, pero Harry echaría en falta el convivir cada minuto del día con las bromas, los comentarios y por que no también  extrañaría el carácter protector de sus tres mentores.

Harry sonrió al pensar eso último. Nunca le había gustado que estuvieran muy encima suyo. Odiaba eso de estar todo el día vigilado, pero ahora, ironías de la vida, echaría en falta los frases de preocupación de su padre, los consejos de Remus o las prohibiciones estúpidas de Sirius.

-¿Por que sonríes? 

Ese era James. Los cuatro, mejor dicho los tres merodeadores estaban recogiendo sus objetos y pertinencias de la habitación común de Gryffindor. Ahora deberían instalarse en una habitación reservada para ellos tres. Le habían pedido a Dumbledore que por favor les diera una habitación suficientemente grande para que los tres pudieran vivir durante el curso. No pensaban dormir en habitaciones separadas, se necesitaban demasiado y así (la mejor excusa que tenían) podrían preparar mejor las clases.

-Estaba recordando el verano eso es todo - dijo Harry, sonriendo aunque con un deje triste en la voz. 

-No ha sido malo ¿no? - Sirius, quien estaba en esos momento intentando encontrar la pareja del calcetín desparejado debajo de la cama, se metió en la conversación.

-Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida - contestó con sinceridad Harry. 

-Sí, aunque...si Moony no roncara hubiesen estado aun mejor.

James y Harry rieron y Moony, "solamente" le tiró un libro a la cabeza.

-Echaré esto mucho en falta... - suspiro Harry y se sentó en la cama de su padre.

-Pero si estaremos siempre por aquí, y podrás venir a nuestra habitación siempre que quieras.

-Ya, si eso lo sé, pero aun así...no puedo evitar sentirme...triste.

Un silencio siguió a esa afirmación de Harry, donde los tres adultos continuaron empaquetando.

-Bueno, voy a ir bajando esto - dijo Remus después de unos minutos cargando unas cajas llenas de libros.

-Ok, pues bajo contigo y así llevo las mías también - dijo Sirius acabando de tirar las últimas prendas de ropa a la caja y haciendo malabarismos, cargó sus tres cajas - Potter's venís?

-Enseguida acabo - contestó James.

Y así Padfoot y Moony dejaran solo a los Potter's como Sirius los llamaba.

-Venga va...¿ a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó James sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Nada ya lo he dicho, no quiero dejar de vivir con vosotros...me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Sí, eso dices ahora pero luego cuando estés por aquí rodeado de todos tus compañeros...y compañeras, hablando y haciendo el idiota ni te acordarás de nosotros y tendremos que ser nosotros quienes te busquemos para hablar contigo - le dijo Prongs a Harry mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma - contestó picado Harry - no podría ni querría olvidar nunca este verano. 

-Gracias por la parte que me toca pero, en serio Harry, te lo pasarás muy bien, quinto es un curso muy importante, están los exámenes, tendrás que empezar a decidir que querrás hacer en un futuro, el quidditch...

-Ah y te olvidas del follón de cada año. ¿Qué pasará en este? ¿Qué lío me tocará vivir esta vez? - dijo con amargura Harry. La gente podría pensar que las aventuras que a Harry le había tocado vivir durante sus cuatro cursos en Hogwarts eran divertidas y emocionantes pero el implicado en cuestión esta ya arto de que todo lo malo le pasase a el.

-¿Ves cuantos alicientes tienes para empezar el curso? Venga vayamos bajando esto para abajo que si tardamos un poco más alguien puede resultar herido.

**

-Harry, ¿seguro que tienes todo?

-Sí profesor Lupin, todo esta en su sitio.

-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-Bueno Remus tendré que ir acostumbrándome porque no querrás que delante de la clase te llama tio Remus...

-Touché Harry ahí tienes razón, aunque se me hará muy difícil escuchar como tu o Hermione o Ron me llaman profesor Black...- dijo Sirius en un tono ensoñador. Profesor Black, no sonaba nada mal.

-Muy bien entonces señor Potter, esta usted seguro que tiene todo en su sitio, los libros que compramos en Dagon Alley, las túnicas...

Hacía algo más de una semana que Remus y Sirius habían ido a comprar los útiles necesarios para Harry para su curso y también algunas cosas que necesitaban ellos tres para sus clases.

Harry se habían quedado en Hogwarts con James, ya que Dumbledore no había considerado oportuno que los dos Potter's se presentaran en Diagon Alley. Allí podían haber muchos mortifagos y no querían correr riesgos. Fue por eso que Harry no había podido encontrarse con Ron como en un principio habían acordado.

-Sí Remus lo tengo todo...¿Papá que hora es?

-Las 6, no debe faltar mucho para que los carruajes lleguen. Vamos ya al salón.

Y así lo hicieron. Harry vestido ya con su uniforme y James, Remus y Sirius con túnicas más o menos elegantes.

-¿No estáis nerviosos? - preguntó Sirius mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Un poco - reconoció James - no sé como se sentirán los alumnos cuando me vean por aquí de nuevo. Quizás piensan que soy un fantasma o algo...

-Seguro que te reciben mejor que a mi - dijo Remus con amargura. Aún tenia muy reciente su año en Hogwarts y el motivo por el que se fue. Ahora que todo el colegio sabia de su licantropía estaba convencido que los alumnos le harían el vació.

-No te amargues Moony, ya veras como te reciben bien - Sirius, aunque lo decía con confianza, en su interior no las tenia todas consigo. Sabía que el mundo mágico no le gustaban para nada los hombres lobo y los niños pueden ser muy crueles.

Cuando ya habían llegado al vestíbulo y los merodeadores se despedían de Harry (él se quedaría allí esperando que llegaran los carruajes y los profesores tenían que esperar dentro, en el gran comendor) una sombra negra chocó con el cuerpo de Harry.

-Potter salga del medio de una maldita vez.

Severus Snape había hecho su aparición. Mira que había gente en el mundo y precisamente tenía que encontrarse con la gente que más asco le daba.

-Pídele perdón a Harry, Snivellus - dijo James poniéndose delante de Harry encarando a Snape. 

Por suerte, desde el día en que Dumbledore les había hecho firmar un pacto de no agresión no habían vuelto a verse las caras.

-No tengo que pedir disculpas a nadie Potty, yo no tengo la culpa que tu hijo este siempre en el medio - Snape hablaba mirando fijamente a los ojos avellana de James y con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi un siseo.

-No nombres a mi hijo, Snivellus te lo advierto, como vuelvas a ...

-Vale, venga Prongs déjalo - intervino Remus. Lo que menos quería ahora era una pelea entre esos dos. No creía que fuera conveniente que en el primer día de curso Dumbledore se enterara de una disputa.

James miró hacía Remus y asintió. Aunque Albus no estaba cerca no quería que lo echaran el primer día.

-Muy bien Moony, pero escúchame Snape, como...

-Sí, sí ya sé que como vuelva a nombrar a tu hijo voy a ver la rabia de un Potter - dijo con gran sarcasmo Snape y se giró para entrar en el gran comedor - cambia de canción quieres - añadió.

Tanto Prongs como Padfoot siguieron con la vista como Snape entraba en el salón. 

-Mmm creo que seria mejor que entrarais ya, veo los carruajes por el fondo - dijo Harry para romper el silencio.

-Tienes razón - apuntó Remus -  nos vemos al rato - y pasándole la mano por el pelo a  Harry entró en el salón.

-Hablamos después de la cena eh, pequeñajo - dijo Sirius, le guiñó un ojo a su ahijado y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento - suspiró James, estaba realmente nervioso.

-Ya veras como todo va ha estar bien - dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, seguro - contestó ausente James - bueno apláudenos, ¿vale? - Harry asintió - ¿después de la cena me presentarás a Ron y a Hermione? 

-Claro que sí - dijo Harry abrazando por el cuello a su padre - venga entra ya.

Mientras Harry estaba esperando que llegaran los carruajes de sus amigos vio como otros profesores entraban también al comedor. La profesora Sprout,  Flitwick y incluso Dumbledore.

Por fin y después de 10 minutos de espera llegó el primer carruaje. Y de el salieron un pelirrojo, alto y con pecas y una chica con abundante pelo castaño. Ambos al verlo fueron corriendo hacia él.

-Harry, cuantas ganas tenía de verte - exclamó Hermione.

-¿Como estáis? - dijo Harry muy contento. Ahora que estaba con ellos se daba cuenta cuanto los echaba en falta.

-Muy bien. Tío, ¿has crecido? - le preguntó Ron mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo.

-¿Sí? Pues no sé

-¿Donde están ellos? - preguntó Hermione refiriéndose claramente a los merodeadores.

-Los profesores han de esperar adentro. Están un poco histéricos - contestó Harry con un toque feliz, divertido y orgulloso en la voz.

-Pues vayamos dentro ¿no?

Entre bromas, comentarios y salutaciones el trío entró en el comedor y la primera mirada que echaron fue hacia la mesa presidencial. 

En el centro estaba, como siempre Dumbledore, comentando con el profesor Snape, quien se sentaba al lado derecho del director. Un asiento vacío estaba a la izquierda de éste, reservado para McGonagal y el la punta izquierda de la mesa estaban ellos. Sirius en medio rodeado por sus dos amigos. Los tres miraban entre contentos y nerviosos como el comedor se iba llenado poco a poco. El primero en ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione fue Remus que los saludó con una sonrisa mientras daba un codazo a Padfoot. Cuanto éste los vio movió exageradamente la mano en modo de salutación.  Ron y Hermione les devolvieron la salutación agitando la mano y sus miradas se clavaron en James que se limitó a sonreír.

-Harry eres una copia exacta de el - le dijo Ron mirando alternativamente a Harry y a James y a James y a Harry.

-Venga va, no exageres y vayamos a la mesa que me estoy muriendo de hambre - le contestó Harry y empujando a Ron se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones

**

 -¿Siempre han tardado tanto los de primero?

-Tranquilo Padfoot ya no deben de tardar mucho.

-Mirad ya viene McGonagall

-Por cierto, ¿ahora como la tendremos que llamar, Profesora McGonagall o simplemente Minerva?

Minerva McGonagall, jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones. Tenía fama de ser la profesora más severa y seria de todo el colegio, pero también de ser una persona justa, no como otros profesores que siempre favorecían a sus alumnos.

Iba en cabeza de un grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas de unos once años que tenían aspecto de estar asustados. Miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendiéndose con la majestuosidad del salón.

La profesora hizo parar a los pequeños delante de la mesa principal y puso delante suyo un taburete con un sombrero viejo encima. Los pequeños ya estaban pensando qué tendrían que hacer con él, cuando el viejo trapo empezó a cantar una canción.

El sombrero seleccionador (el viejo trapo) era el encargado de seleccionar a cada alumno y decidir en cual de las cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw debían ir dependiendo de sus cualidades y cada año antes de empezar su trabajo cantaba una canción, más o menos larga.

Cuando la última nota salió de la "boca" del sombrero empezó la selección.

Este año el número de alumnos eran menos, y solo fueron a para 5 a Hufflepuff, 7 a Ravenclaw , 6 a Gryffindor y 9 para Slytherin, la casa con más alumnos nuevos.

Una vez que la profesora McGonagall retiró el sombrero y el taburete, el director se puso en pie, y con ese simple gesto el salón se quedo en silencio.

-Bienvenidos a todos! Hoy empieza un nuevo curso para todos. Espero que los nuevos se integren con facilidad en la rutina escolar y que los que ya lleváis algunos años aquí la retomen enseguida. 

Bien antes de empezar a comer, me gustaría presentaros a los nuevos profesores. Como ya sabéis el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras del año pasado, resultó ser un impostor y por lo tanto este año tendremos a un nuevo profesor. En este caso no será uno, sino que serán tres. Quiero que les deis la bienvenida a vuestros nuevos profesores de defensa contra las artes del mal, a Remus Lupin, a Sirius Black y a James Potter.

Una mezcla de reacciones siguió a este anunció. Algunos murmuraban entre ellos "¿a dicho Sirius Black y James Potter?", "¿el asesino Black?", "¿pero James Potter no estaba muerto?", otros intentaban entender por que tenían tres profesores, otros solo desaprobaban la idea (Slytherin mayormente) que no podían creer como a Dumbledore se le ocurría contratar a un hombre lobo, un prófugo de Azkaban y a un resucitado.

Remus, Sirius y James se miraban entre ellos incómodos, no se esperaban que el comedor estallará en aplausos, pero tampoco estaban preparados para los comentarios de todo el gran comedor.

Por su parte Harry estaba nervioso. Aunque la mesa de Gryffindor era la que menos cuchicheos había, entre ellos se miraban desconcertados y muchos miraban a Harry directamente.

Decidido a acabar con los comentarios y las miradas indiscretas Harry, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía Gryffindor se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Primero solamente se oían sus palmadas pero enseguida Ron y Hermione se levantaron también apoyando a su amigo. Poco a poco los Gryffindor se unieron al aplauso de sus compañeros de casa. Si el trío maravilloso de Gryffindor estaba de acuerdo por algo seria. Al final, los casas restantes, (no hace falta decir que Slytherin no se unió) también aplaudieron, más tímidamente, pero aplaudieron al fin y al cabo. Incluso se pudo escuchar un "viva los merodeadores!" de parte de uno de los gemelos Weasley.

Cuando la calma volvió a instaurarse en el comedor Dumbledore retomó el discurso por donde lo había dejado.

-Bien, espero que los nuevos profesores se sienta de nuevo en casa. Los de primero han de saber que el bosque prohibido esta, lógicamente prohibido. Las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de cada casa se harán en la segunda semana del trimestre. Quien quiera participar que se ponga en contacto con Madam Hooch. Y esto era lo último, ya os dejo engullir todo lo que queráis. Buen provecho!

Los alumnos (y algunos profesores, léase, Sirius Black) no se hicieron de rogar y atacaron rápidamente a la comida.

-Harry, ¿de verdad que el nuevo profesor es tu padre? - preguntó un niño que no debería tener mas de 13 años, y que Harry solo había visto de lejos.

-¿cuál de los tres? - preguntó con una sonrisa - Sí James Potter es mi padre.

-¿Pero quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no lo mató? - insistió.

Ante eso Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir cenando.

Pese a todo, el tema estrella de la cena fueron los tres nuevos profesores de defensa.

Los que venían de familias muggles y que por supuesto no habían tenido noticias del mundo mágico no se habían enterado de la reaparición de James ni de la declarada inocencia de Sirius y sus compañeros de casa les estaban poniendo al día.

Alguna que otra niña de primero y segundo miraban disimuladamente a Sirius y a James y comentaban que los nuevos profesores no estaban nada mal.

Y mientras tanto los merodeadores hablaban entre ellos sobre las clases o con algún que otro profesor.

Al finalizar los postres, Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo.

-Después de esta gran comilona solo queda que los prefectos de cada casa conduzcan  a los de primero a vuestras salas comunes y deseo que durmáis muy bien para que mañana empecéis las clases con ganas. Buenas noches.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse. Lavander Brown y Seamus Finnigan, los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor, empezaron a llamar a los de primero.

-Ei, chico, venid que mi padre os quiere conocer y Remus y Sirius quieren saludaros - dijo Harry llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Mientras que se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores a Harry le vino una cosa a la cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿como que no eres tu la prefecta?

-Pues, me lo ofrecieron pero lo rechacé - contestó muy tranquilamente Hermione.

-¿Por qué? - exclamaron Ron y Harry sorprendidos. Siempre habían creído que el mayor sueño de Hermione era ser prefecta y luego premio anual.

-Pues, porque me llevaría mucho tiempo y no puedo con todo y porque eso implicaría no tener tanto tiempo para estar con vosotros - dijo sin ninguna vergüenza. Harry y Ron se pusieron rojos.

-Muy bien hecho Hermione - dijo una voz.

-¡Sirius!

-Hola chicos ¿como estáis? - dijo Sirius chocando las manos con Ron y Hermione - ves Moony, esto es un buen amigo, rehusar el puesto de prefecto para estar con sus amigos, no como hiciste tu.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Remus dándole un coscorrón a Sirius - un gusto volver a veros chicos - y encajó las manos como antes lo había hecho Sirius.

Harry de mientras se había puesto al lado de su padre que miraba a sus dos amigos y a los amigos de su hijo atentamente.

-Ron, Hermione, os presento mi padre, papá, ellos son Ron y Hermione.

-Un gusto conoceros chicos, me han hablado muy bien de vosotros.

Hermione se puso un poco roja.

-Un placer señor Potter - dijo Hermione dándole la mano a James.

-Nada de señor Potter, si a estos dos les llamáis por el nombre a mi también.

-Por cierto Harry - dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a su ahijado - muchas gracias por el aplauso, estábamos un poco...incómodos.

Harry le guiñó el ojo.

-Creo que es hora que nos  marchemos a nuestras habitaciones que mañana empezamos con el lío. Chicos nos vemos mañana. Que descanséis bien.

-Buenos noche Remus - dijeron los tres a coro.

-Harry si quieres algo...

-Lo sé papá, puedo ir a vuestra habitación cuando quiera.

-Correcto, te has aprendido muy bien la lección. Hasta mañana. Ron, Hermione, un placer.

Después de despedirse todos, el trío de Gryffindor fue hacia la sala común y una vez allí directamente a la habitación. Mañana empezarían las clases y Harry deseaba que una de ellas fuera defensa. Quería ver como se organizaban esos tres.

***

Sí! Llevo toda la tarde para acabarlo. Que os parece? A mi me gusta....Espero los reviews!

Ah! Una cosa...a partir de ahora os voy a marear un pokito, porque iré cambiando de lugar, es decir en un momento estaré en la clase de Harry y en el siguiente párrafo estaré con los merodeadores...espero que no os moleste.

Y dicho esto...nada más, Un beso muy grande a todos!


	17. I've been to school, and baby I've been ...

Wenas!!! ¿Como estaís? Os traigo un nuevo capitulo, no os quejareis he actualizado casi tres veces esta semana, ¿está saldada mi deuda?

Este capitulo es largo (16 paginas de word ) y pasan muchas cositas, primera clase de los merodeadores, encuentro con Draco Malfoy, Snape y James se tiene unas dulces palabras y nombramiento del capitán de quidditch...

No se, he estado mucho rato escribiendo, casi tres tardes enteras...espero que os guste.

He estado pensando que ahora que ya va a salir el quinto libro podría meter algunas cositas de el , ¿qué os parece? Si alguien no lo ha leído y me dice que no, lo entenderé y dejaré la idea atrás hasta más adelante. Quiero aclarar que no seguiré la trama, solo daría nombres, lugares, pequeñas historias familiares (ya me entendéis ¬¬) y alguna cosilla más. Decidme que os parece.

No sé si alguien lee esto antes de pasar al capitulo, pero necesito vuestra ayudita....necesito que alguien me pase alguna dirección donde pueda encontrar hechizos para las clases de defensa y también me iría bien alguna de animales mágicos (tengo el diccionario del mago pero allí solo salen los que aparecieron en los cuatro primeros libros...necesito algo diferente) me harías un gran favor....^^' (Pekenyita pone cara de suplika...)

Bueno contesto los reviews y os dejo con el capitulo.....

**Skuld Potter:**  Hola! Aquí pongo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos!

**Katherine**: Ya actualizo. Normalmente actualizo una vez a la semana pero, ahora me ha entrado la inspiración y he tenido tiempo....espero que te guste.

**Jack Dawson:**  Hola wapa! Bueno al Harry crec que cuan el James si ha dit que s'ha fet enrera no pregunta gaire….A vere que et sembla hete marauders com a profes....a mi magradaria tenir uns profes aixi.... i ho de las clases de DA...he preguntat a la gent si em deixa posar coses del cinqué llibre, pero no crec que posi las clases....ara tenen profesors eficients, no com aquella...aquella...aaaahhhh i ho del nick...jejeje JA DEIA JO QUE EM SONABA EL NOM!!! Jejeje^^' encara que sie t soc sincera no le vist mai sensera la peli....nomes kuan comença a enfonsarse i no acostumo a quedarme amb els noms dels personatjes...Gracies per la explikació...^^! Vinga ens veiem!

**Snivelly:** HI! Hoy tendrás una mini discusión James Severus (estos dos algún día acabaran mal) Espero que te guste, nos vemos!

**Gala Potter**:  Hola! Mi intención es la de hacer un fic divertido, aunke a veces no lo consigo. Espero que este capitulo te siga gustando. Bye

**Luna de Black:** Trankila por el r/r del chap anterior, mientras me vayas dejando de vez en cuando para saber que sigues ahí y no me has abandonado....(carita de cachorro triste). A ver que te parece este! Adeu!

**Snade_wisard**: Chica/o tu review me ha dejado un poko intrigadilla....tu querías ponerme algo, o solo una "a" es que no se me ha parecido raro...bueno espero que me quites de esta duda existencial!! Jejej bye

**Deedlit:** Hola!!!! Que tal? =D Aquí esta la clase de defensa, jo vull tenir profes aixi, tu no?? Bueno tu ja tens un wapo....pero on estigui el James....XD I ho de l'Snape...veure que puc fer...per pensa que ell també es fot molt amb el Harry...i clar el james com bon pare el defensa...potser els merodeadores treuen algun drap brut, no se m'ho pensare. Tu saps que a mi l'Snape també magrada. Adeu wapa ens veiem!!!

**Vivi:** Hola! Primero que nada, felicidades (adelantadas pero bueno...) ¿cuántos cumples??? Yo esoy esperando también el quinto ya tengo ganes de leer en mi idioma. Me encanta tu sinceridad, espero que este te guste, si no dímelo, ok? Venga, nos vemos! Besos!

**Amazona Verde:** A ver que te parece Sirius en este capitulo, a mi me encanta! Creo incluso que habla mas de Sirius que de James que en teoría es el protagonista.... Me haces sonrojar y todo...espero que te guste este capitulo a mi me gustó y me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Nos vemos! Besos y adeu!

**Lars Black:**  Hola! Hay gente que me ha dicho que al principio no le apetecía leerlo, supongo que el titulo no es muy llamativo, pero bueno menos mal que te decidiste…=) Ojalá no te desilusione ahora. Besos!

**M0ºNY's G!RL**: Hola! Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este también. Nos vemos algun día! Besos!

Bueno!! Ya está a ver que opinais! Gracies!!!

Capítulo 17:**I've been to school and baby, I've been the teacher**

El sol recién despertaba y asomaba por el horizonte cuando tres personas hablaban exaltadamente por su habitación. Una habitación situada en el tercer piso, tras un cuadro de un  viejo mago, que aunque parecía muy mayor era muy marchoso y divertido y si por la tarde te pasabas por ahí podías mantener una muy buena conversación.

Una vez ya dicha la contraseña a ese buen señor, te encontrabas la habitación de las tres personas mencionadas anteriormente. Una aún estaba tendida en su cama, haciéndose el remolón sin muchas ganas de levantarse. Otro estaba ya sentado en frente del gran escritorio que poseía la habitación repasando unos pergaminos. Y el tercero acabada de salir de la ducha y en ese momento se secaba el pelo. 

-El baño libre, Padfoot

-Mjuh – contestó ahogadamente Sirius con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-No puedo creer que la primera clase que demos sea precisamente el curso de Harry – dijo James, el que se estaba secando el pelo.

-Estoy seguro que Albus lo ha hecho expresamente – le dijo Remus que estaba acabando de repasar la clase de hoy.

-Pues maldita la gracia. Ya estoy lo suficiente nervioso como para encima que la primera clase que doy en mi vida sea la clase de mi hijo – exclamó James lanzando la toalla encima de la cama y buscando en el armario algo para ponerse – venga Padfoot que haremos tarde.

-Pero si solo son las 6 y media – protestó cubriéndose más con las mantas.

-He dicho que arriba! – insistió James. Al ver que su amigo pasaba totalmente de él, decidió tomar unas medidas más drásticas: tirarse encima de él.

-Ah, Prongs, serás salvaje! – dijo ahora un más despierto Sirius intentando sacarse de encima a su amigo que reía sonoramente.

-¿Harry sabe que su primera clase es la  nuestra? – preguntó Remus mientras miraba con una sonrisa a sus dos compañeros y amigos.

-No, le guardé la sorpresa. Ah! Padfoot, córtate las uñas de los pies, ¿quieres?

-Jajajajaj Esa es mi venganza. Bueno me voy a la ducha. Todas las niña van a caer rendidas en cuanto me vean

-De toda la colonia que te vas a poner- murmuró muy bajo James, tan bajo que solo Moony pudo oírlo.

-No tardes, en media hora hemos de estar en el gran comedor!

***

{7'15. Gran salón.}

-Harry, Hermione, Ron los horarios – Lavander estaba repartiendo los horarios a los alumnos, cumpliendo su función de Prefecta 

Los chicos tomaron cada uno, uno y miraron atentos que clases tenían ese día.

-Bien! – exclamó Harry levantando un puño como si terminase de ganar algún partido de quidditch – la primera clase es defensa – dijo y levantó la vista hacia el lugar donde su padre, Sirius y Remus estaban almorzando. Enseguida sus miradas conectaron y se sonrieron, dándose así los buenos días.

-Que bien, tengo muchas ganas de ver si son buenos profesores

-Seguro que lo son y si no seguro que nos divertimos mucho – dijo Ron antes de ponerse todo un croassan de chocolate en la boca.

-Ei, Harry, a ver cuando nos presentas a los merodeadores, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Los gemelos Weasley acababan de hacer su aparición. Los dos continuaban con sus idénticas sonrisas picaras y sus ojos llenos de diversión.

-Cuando queráis chicos, mi padre y Sirius también quieren conoceros.

-Entonces luego nos vemos, ahora hemos de acabar de hablar de un temita con Lee – dijo despidiéndose Fred, ¿o era George?

Continuaron con el desayuno, algunos comentando todavía sus vacaciones otros leyendo el periódico profético que su lechuza le había traído y otros criticando el horario por tener dos horas de pociones con los Slytherin y seguidamente adivinación.

-Bueno días chicos, espero que desayunéis bien tenéis que coger muchas fuerzas – dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry.

-Buenos días Sirius, ¿o debería decir profesor Black? – dijo felizmente Harry guiñándole un ojo a su padrino.

-Buenos días, pequeñajo, de momento el profesor Black lo podemos dejar solo para la clase.

-Muy bien y lo de pequeñajo para las habitaciones – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado por el apodo que su padrino siempre le decía.

-¿Cómo se han tomado vuestros compañeros lo de los nuevo profesores? – preguntó James al trío mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Muy bien, solo se extrañan un poco de que sean tres profesores y no uno, pero no han comentado nada – dijo Hermione

-Eso esta bien. Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos al rato – se despidió James desordenando el pelo a Harry y sonriendo a los amigos de este – vamos Padfoot deja de tontear ya, que podrían ser tus hijas! – exclamó a su amigo que estaba mandando sonrisas a unas chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor.

Harry rió al comentario y Ron y Hermione se quedaron un poco parados por el trato que se llevaban entre ellos.

-No, necesariamente tendrían que ser mis hijas, el problema es que vosotros tuvisteis a Harry muy jóvenes.... – se escuchó a Sirius defendiéndose.

-Están un poco locos, pero tranquilos os acostumbrareis – explicó Harry a sus amigos al verles la cara.

***

El trío fueron los primeros al llegar a la aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras _(**Nota de autora**: A partir de ahora abreviaré DCAO),_ pero sus compañeros no tardaron mucho en llegar. Todos estaban impacientes por saber como serian sus tres nuevos profesores. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que empezase la clase y Harry, en la primera fila, estaba que se comía las uñas. 

-Tranquilo Harry seguro que lo harán bien – intentó tranquilizar Hermione a su amigo.

-No es por eso, seguro que lo hacen bien, solo que tengo miedo de lo que pueden liar – contestó un poco ausente.

-Pero que concepto tienes de ellos, compañero – dijo Ron, sentado al lado derecho de Harry. Hermione estaba al otro lado de Harry.

-No los conoces Ron, ellos son capaces de... – empezó a decir Harry pero se vio cortado cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando paso a los tres profesores.

La clase entera calló. Todos observaban a los profesores. Ellos entraron aparentando tranquilidad, cosa que ninguno de los tres sentía. Se dirigieron al escritorio (más grande que los normales), depositaron allí los libros de la asignatura: _"bestias mágicas; conócelas y defiéndete" _y_ "defensa y ataque_" y encararon a la clase apoyando su peso en el escritorio.

-Buenos días chicos – empezó Remus. La clase hizo un coro de "buenos días profesores" – bienvenidos a la clase de DCAO. En este año nosotros seremos vuestros profesores. A mi ya me conocéis, soy Remus Lupin y ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter, aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabíais.

-Estamos seguros que todos vosotros os estáis preguntando por que somos tres, los profesores – continuó James.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso de la maldición que persigue a los profesores de DCAO y que seguro que siendo tres, nos casi aseguramos que uno de nosotros dure más de un año – cortó Sirius a Prongs. 

La clase entera rió el comentario.

-No, no es por eso. Debido a mi....digamos "enfermedad" como ya todos sabéis yo me tendré que ausentar algunos días al mes....

-Y si estamos nosotros dos vosotros no perderéis horas ya que cuando Remus este indispuesto, tanto Sirius como yo continuaremos la clase.

-Cada uno de nosotros dará un apartado de la asignatura – explicó Sirius. – Como sabéis Remus es muy bueno en los bichejos y las formas de defenderse contra ellos, el dará esa parte del tema.

-Y por otra parte, James es bueno en hechizos de defensa y Sirus en los de ataque.

-Y creemos que entre los tres podremos acabar el temario tan duro que tenéis este año, donde están los TIMOS – cogió la palabra James.

Los alumnos miraban asombrados a los tres profesores que tenían enfrente. Tenían una compenetración asombrosa. Hablaban como si hubiesen estado ensayando todas las vacaciones, cogiendo la palabra donde el otro la dejaba sin cortarse ni atropellarse ni una vez.

-Pero de los TIMOS hablaremos otro día, porque seguro que cuando tengáis transformaciones con McGonagall ella os echará un gran sermón – continuó Sirius haciendo reír otra vez a la clase.

-Antes de empezar la clase, os cedemos la palabra por si alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta – dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a sus alumnos.

-Antes que nadie pregunte, no, no estoy casado.

-Sirius! – le regañó Remus mientras James movía la cabeza divertido.

-Usted señorita....-cedió la palabra James.

-Patil, Parvati Patil – aclaró – ¿entonces ustedes dos, solo son sustitutos del profesor Lupin?

-No. Siempre estaremos los tres en clase, aunque en ese día solo se hablan de animale, por ejemplo. Los tres somos como un solo profesor – contestó James.

La clase calló. La clase quería preguntar por la licantropía de Remus, por la reaparición de James y la huida de Balck de Azkaban, pero nadie se atrevía, cosa que Harry lo agradecía. Para su desgracia Lavander tuvo un toque de valentía Gryffindor.

-¿Profesor Black? – dijo titubeantemente levantando tímidamente la mano.

-¿Sí, Señorita...?

-...Brown – dijo suavemente Remus a su compañero.

-¿Sí señorita Brown? – dijo tranquilamente Sirius.

-¿Cómo fue que escapó usted de Azkaban, si no fue con magia negra? – dijo rápidamente y escondiendo su mirada detrás de unos mechones que le caían hacia delante.

-Esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la clase profesor Black – dijo en voz alta Harry. A nadie le importaba como fue que su padrino había salido de la cárcel.

-Tranquilo señor Potter – le contestó Sirius a Harry mientras lo miraba dulcemente – Mire señorita Brown esa pregunta me va, corrijo, nos va muy bien para dar entrada a la clase de hoy – dijo ganándose la atención de la clase - ¿nadie tiene alguna otra pregunta?, ¿no? Entonces empecemos – dijo picando de manos felizmente y miró a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que es un dementor? – preguntó en voz alta el profesor Lupin.

La clase en pleno levantó la mano. Aún tenían muy presente su tercer año y los dementors patrullando en las afueras de la escuela buscando capturar precisamente a Sirius Black, ahora su profesor.

-¿Señor Finnigan?

-Los dementors son unos seres que se alimentan de felicidad de las personas.

-Correcto – dijo James – 2 puntos para Gryffindor, ¿alguien, aporta algo más?

Hermione y Harry mantuvieron la mano alzada.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-Crecen en sitio oscuros y se alimentan de la tristeza, la desesperación de los magos. Los muggles también notan su presencia aunque no los puedan ver. Debajo de la capucha que llevan en vez de boca tienen un orificio por donde absorbes el alma de las personas, cuando dan el beso del dementor. 

-Excelente Hermione 5 puntos más.

-¿Quién sabe decirme que provocan cuando tenemos un dementor cerca y como podemos combatirlo? – preguntó Sirius.

Ahora solo Harry levantó la mano. El sabía demasiado bien que provocaban esos seres montuosos.

-¿Sí, señor Potter? – cedió la palabra James.

-Cuando un dementor se acerca demasiado a un mago, esa persona nota un gran frío, una sensación que helor por todo el cuerpo. Te vacía de todo los buenos recuerdos que has vivido en tu vida y solo te deja lo más malo – contestaba Harry ausente con la mirada perdida – los peores recuerdos de toda tu vida. Es por eso que el ministerio utiliza dementors para guardar Azkaban, para que ellos hundan a los presos en la desesperación y acaben muriendo de tristeza. Solo hay un sistema para hacer recular a los dementors. Lo único que les hace huir es un patronus.

-¿Qué es el patronus Harry?

-El patronus es un tipo de fuerza positiva que conjura el mago o bruja. Dependiendo de quien lo conjure adquiere una forma u otra. Como solo es fuerza positiva, esperanza ilusión y no tiene ninguna tristeza, los dementors no pueden arrebatarle la ilusión y han de huir del patronus. 

-Perfecto Harry, 15 puntos para ti. – dijo Sirius – ahora atentos chicos. Este es un hechizo muy complicado, hay muchos magos diplomados que no son capaces de hacerlo. Aquí no castigaremos si no sois capaces de conjurar uno. 

-El conjuro es _expecto patronum –_pronunció alto y claro James – como no podemos traer un dementor aquí...

-Y aunque pudiéramos no lo traeríamos – dijo bajo Sirius

-...tendremos que imaginarnos la situación.

-Sí, para conjurar hemos de concentrarnos en un recuerdo muy feliz, el más feliz que seamos capaces de recordar – explicó Remus

-Cuanto más feliz seá el recuerdo, más poderoso será nuestro patronus

-Una vez tengamos el recuerdo hemos de decir el sortilegio _expecto patronum – _terminó explicando Remus

-Como solo quedan 5 minutos de clase y no hay tiempo de que lo ensayemos quiero que para la próxima clase ensayéis  el hechizo. Sabremos rápidamente si lo habéis hecho o no, es decir no vengáis con la excusa de "no me sale", ¿ok? – terminó James. Iba a girarse cuando vio que un chico levantaba la mano.

-¿Alguna cosa no esta clara señor Thomas?

-Profesor Lupin, ¿por qué no nos hace una demostración? – preguntó Dean ilusionado y toda la case afirmó ilusionada.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo demuestra un compañero vuestro? – inquirió Remus – Harry, ¿te importa?

Harry lo miró con pánico en los ojos. ¿Qué? Una cosa es hacer un patronus para defender tu vida y la de la persona que quieres, pero otra muy diferente es hacerlo delante de toda la clase solamente para lucirte. Viendo la cara de ilusión de Remus, Sirius y James, se levantó entre susurros de la clase. Cogió la  varita y se acercó a sus profesores.

-Tranquilo, Harry, lo harás bien, ya lo verás – le dio ánimos Sirius.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro – le dijo – te voy a matar Remus.

Encaró a sus compañeros, suspiró profundamente y buscó un recuerdo feliz. Qué mejor recuerdo que el de esas vacaciones. El vivir con su padre, con Sirius libre y con Remus. Riendo, hablando...

-_Expecto patronus!_

En un principio todos pensaron que Harry había fracasado, pero entonces de la punta de su varita empezó a salir humo plateado que iba cogiendo forma.

Los compañeros de Harry se quedaron impresionados al ver la maravillosa forma que había tomado el patronus de Harry. Un gran ciervo, con una impresionante cornamenta. El ciervo correteó un momento por la clase hasta detenerse delante de James y hacer una elegante inclinación con los cuernos para luego dirigirse a Harry. Cuando éste le toco el lomo el ciervo se desvaneció.

Justo en ese momento un timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase.

-Eso es todo, hasta la próxima clase – se despidió James a los alumnos que salían de la clase.

-Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeñajo – dijo Sirius y lo abrazó.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron donde se encontraban su profesores y Harry.

-Que pasada Harry, no me imaginaba que era tan, tan....

-Bonito – acabó la frase Hermione.

-¿Que os ha parecido la clase? –preguntó James un poco impaciente por la respuesta.

-Muy bien. Parece que lo habéis echo toda la vida – contestó Harry entre los brazos de su padrino, ya que estaba apoyado en el pecho de este.

-Hacéis la clase muy amena – dijo Ron.

-Pues si Ron opina eso es que ha sido una muy buena clase – dijo Hermione y todos se echaron a reír.

***

Después de la clase de defensa los de quinto de Gryffindor tenían encantamientos con Flitwitck, aunque el comentario del día fue la clase que acababan de tener. Todos los alumnos salieron encantados de la clase y de la forma amena que tenían de enseñar, ya que te obligaba a estar atento pero no de forma aburrida, podías participar de la clase y encima te recompensaban.

Pare desgracia de los chicos la clase de encantamientos no pasó tan rápida como defensa. El profesor Flitwick les dio un discurso sobre los TIMOS y luego se dedicó a explicar la teoría de un complicado hechizo para lograr cambiar decoraciones de lugares cerrados.

Cuando pudieron ir a comer (después de encantamientos tuvieron una clase de herbología con Sprout) todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que se encontraban en la mesa se acercaron a ellos (Se veía que eran los únicos Gryffis con DCAO ese día)

El cuestionario fue interminable (¿son buenos? ¿cómo son las clase? ¿qué os enseñaron?) Y un largo etcétera.

Harry acabó un poco arto de todas las preguntas (la mayoría iban dirigidas a él por ser el hijo de uno de los profesores, e intentó por todos los métodos de esquivar las preguntas, pero como no obtuvo el éxito deseado acabó por levantarse e irse del comedor diciéndoles a Ron y a Hermione que se verían en la siguiente clase en este caso 2 horas de transfiguraciones con McGonagall.

Gozando de la tranquilidad, Harry fue paseando por los pasillos solitarios a esas horas, sin darse mucha cuenta por donde iba. No fue hasta que escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras que descubrió que se había acercado demasiado al territorio Slytherin.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Potty.

-Malfoy...- dijo con cansancio Harry. Era verdad que no lo había visto en la ceremonia de ayer y ni acordarse del rubio.

-Qué pasa Potty, ¿donde esta tu corte de admiradores?

-¿Y tus guardaespaldas? – dijo notando que ni Crabbe ni Goyle se encontraban cerca del Sly  - ¿has aprendido a andar solo por el mundo? – dijo con sarcasmo – felicidades Malfoy te has hecho un hombre – añadió con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes muy poderoso no Potter, ahora que tu padre ha resucitado y que el asesino Black esta a tu lado? Siempre has sido el preferido de Dumbledore y ahora también el de los profesores.... – dijo mirando con profundo asco a Harry. Hay que decir que Draco había crecido durante el verano y ahora imponía más, con sus ojos grises fríos y la sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Mira quien habla, el " 20- puntos-señor-Malfoy-por-simplemente- remover-la poción" – dijo Harry imitando al profesor Snape.

-Escúchame bien Potter, no sabes que puede haber pasado este verano, por eso te digo que no te metas con los Slytherins este año. Un consejo que te doy.

-No me da ningún miedo Malfoy. He vencido a Voldemort – Draco que estremeció un poco – 4 veces, unos niñatos engreídos no me dan ningún miedo – dijo Harry más valientemente de lo que se sentía.

-Haz lo que quieres es un simple consejo que te doy – Malfoy miró con superioridad a Harry y empezó a alejarse.

-Yo también te voy a dar uno – dijo Harry haciendo que Draco parara el paso, eso si sin girarse – deja de peinarte hacia atrás, que tanta gomina empieza a afectarte el cerebro.

***

Harry nunca creyó posible que el primer día de curso pudiera ser tan agotador. Aunque solo habían tenido 4 asignaturas ese día de todas les habían mandado trabajo, que si una redacción para encantamientos, un resumen de un metro y medio para transformaciones, un pequeño trabajo sobre plantas medicinales para herbología y practicar el patronus (gracias que el no tenia que ensayarlo)

Estaba en la sala común después de cenar, intentando acabar el maldito resumen para McGonagall cuando Angelina Johnson, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch se acercó a él.

-Oye Harry! La profesora McGonagal nos ha llamado a los del equipo, ha dicho que vayamos a buscarla a la sala de profesores.

-¿Ahora? ¿Sabes que quiere? – preguntó Harry.

-Supongo que querrá hablarnos sobre el tema del capitán. Al irse Wood, necesitamos a alguien que ocupe el cargo.

-Ahh

Y el equipo en pleno salió de la torre en busca de McGonagall.

-¿Como se selecciona al capitán? – preguntó Harry a los gemelos que iban a su lado. Cuando el había llegado al equipo, Oliver Wood, ya era el capitán.

-Por votación – explicó George – cada miembro del equipo vota a quien quiere, se recuentan los votos y el más popular es el nuevo capitán, si quiere claro.

Cuando llegaron a sala de profesores, todos los integrantes del equipo se quedaron un poco cortados. Ellos esperaban que solo estuviera McGonagall, pero allí parecía que estuviera todo el claustro. Aparte de la jefa de Gryffindor también estaban, Flitwick, Sinistra, Hagrid....Remus, James y Sirius  e incluso estaba el profesor Dumbledore.

-Ya han llegado – hizo notar McGonagall – tomen asiento por favor – señaló a unas sillas enfrente del escritorio . Hay que decir que los otros profesores estaban sentados en cómodas butacas en el fondo de la sala – Os he mandado llamar para elegir el nuevo capitán del equipo. Es mejor hacerlo antes de tener que elegir al nuevo guardián. Por eso cada uno tiene que elegir quien cree que será un mejor capitán, pensadlo el tiempo que queráis, es una decisión muy importante, cuando lo tengáis claro lo escribís en el papel y me lo dais – explicó. 

Harry empezó a pensar quien sería el mejor capitán. Estaban los gemelos, que aunque eran muy locos, sabían mucho de quidditch, pero no, porque tendría que elegir entre uno de los dos y no podía decidirse. Y entre las chicas....ufff era muy complicado, quizá quien tenia más carácter era Angelina....sí, votaría por ella.

Cuando Harry entregó el papel se dio cuenta que los cinco restantes ya los habían entregado.

-Bien – dijo McGonagall, destapando el último papel y leyendo el nombre – señorita Johnson tiene un voto, pero el nuevo capitán, con cinco puntos es....usted señor Potter, felicidades.

Lo que siguió después del anunció fue digno de verse. James, Sirius y Remus saltaron y se pusieron a gritar haciendo un gran alboroto y ganándose una reprimenda por parte de McGonagall, Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad a los merodeadores al ver su reacción y los del equipo empezaron a aplaudir. Por su parte Harry se quedó estático en su asiento.

¿Capitán, él? Anda y qué más! Y encima con cinco votos...es decir todo el equipo lo había elegido a él.

-Pero...pero – balbuceó intentando encontrar las palabras – yo no puedo ser el capitán, vosotros lleváis más tiempo en el equipo, vosotros sabéis más que yo...yo..yo...no puedo ser capitán – concluyó.

-Venga Harry no digas tonterías, eres el mejor de todos, el jugador más importante – dijo Fred

-Tienes capacidad de planear jugadas, eres el capitán ideal – continuó Angelina con el argumento de Fred.

-Y además compañero – djio George palmeando el hombro a Harry – el año que viene todos nosotros ya no estaremos y acabarás siendo capitán y cuanto antes empieces más práctica tendrás.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda ... mucha.

-¿Acepta entonces señor Potter? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall

Harry solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Felicidades entonces, una muy buena elección.

A un Harry aún atontado por el nombramiento se le echaron encima dos pesos pesados, que recibían el nombre de James Potter y Sirius Black, que estaban muy contentos y orgullosos de que su hijo y ahijado respectivamente fuera capitán, que para ellos era, ser lo mejor que se podía en Hogwarts.

Lo que siguió después fue un seguido de besos, abrazados que hicieron avergonzar a Harry y siguieron haciendo alboroto hasta que llegó Severus Snape y con su sola presencia cortó el buen rollo. 

En cuanto Snape cruzó el marco de la puerta, el equipo, Harry, James y Sirius pararon todo movimiento.

Severus hizo una inspección general con la mirada y no puedo evitar que una mueca se le escapara cuando vio a los merodeadores allí.  Intentó salir por donde vino pero la voz juguetona (Severus la hubiese definido como macabra) cortó su huida

-Acaban de nombrar a Harry como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y lo estaban celebrando, ¿no tienes que decirle nada, Severus?

**Pero como puede ser tan rebuscado este hombre, por favor!**, pensó Severus al escuchar al director. Y haciendo acopio de todo su sarcasmo soltó.

-Felicidades, Potter – su voz no era para nada creíble – como sea usted tan buen capitán como haciendo pociones, este año la copa será claramente para Slytherin.

-Si tienes que esperar que nosotros fallemos para que gane tu equipo, siento decirte Snape que lo tenéis fatal – James estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cortarse y no decir lo que precisamente estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Por que, no...emm..vamos a la sala común y lo hacemos publico – intervino Alicia Spinnet, que se dio cuenta que por allí corría una gran cantidad de odio entre sus dos profesores.

-Sí, vamos, seguro que todos te querrán felicitar – continuo Katie Bell, la tercera cazadora.

Entre las tres chicas se llevaron un poco a rastras a Harry y los gemelos, Harry quería asegurarse que Snape no hiciera ninguna tontería que acarreara la expulsión de su padre y los gemelos, bueno, ellos estaban impacientes por ver como se desarrollaban los merodeadores.

Por su parte James y Sirius también fueron sacados de allí por Remus, sin duda el más sensato de los tres.

-Estas vez lo digo en serio, el próximo comentario sarcástico sin pizca de gracia por parte de Snivellus me lo cargo! – gritó Prongs cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos pasadizos de la sala de profesores.

-Da igual papá, solo lo hace por que sabe que va a perder.

-Bien dicho Harry! – corroboró Sirius – ¿podemos ir nosotros también a la sala común?

-No lo encuentro conveniente Sirius – dijo Remus, lo que hizo que Sirius lo mirara con cara de cachorro derrotado – es nuestro primer día y ya pensamos meternos en la sala de Gryffindor. El resto del castillo pensara que preferimos Gryffindor.

-¿Y que? Nosotros somos Gryffindors y creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Sí, pero no es bueno mostrar tus preferencias el primer día de clase. 

La que se montó en la sala común fue poca. Solamente pisar el suelo, Fred y George hicieron callar a todo el mundo y antes de que Harry se escabullera a su habitación dieron a conocer la noticia y eso desató la segunda gran avalancha de felicitaciones y palmadas amistosas en la espalda del día.

Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado ( un poco) Harry, ayudado por Ron y Hermione consiguió escaparse y meterse en su habitación, logrando así un poco de tranquilidad y fue entonces que fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

¡Él capitán de Quidditch!

Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, tendría que organizar bien los entrenamientos, preparar jugadas, encontrar un guardián que fue igual de bueno que Wood, tendría que... y  no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo....

-Mañana haré una visita a los merodeadores – pensó y tumbado en la cama, aun con la ropa se quedó dormido

***


	18. He played this joke on me

**Buenas a todo el mundo!!! VOLVÍ!!!jejee**

**Sigo por aki! se que he tardado muchísimo, más de un mes, lo siento de verdad. Pero es que he tenido quince días de practicas en la universidad y me pasaba TODO el día fuera de casa y cuando llegaba tenia que hacer un informe de la practica y eso me ha comido todo el tiempo.**

**Y cuando ya tenia tiempo, pues ocurrió el atentado en Madrid y aunque yo soy de Barcelona eso me impactó y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir. **

**Luego haré otro comentario sobre ese hecho pero ahora quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha dejado un review. Últimamente, los capítulos no son los mejores que he escrito ( y este ultimo lo demuestra) pero muchos de vosotros seguís ahí, gente que me ha enviado reviews en casi todos los capítulos o en todos como hay algún caso. Muchas gracias, eso hace que no haya dejado de escribir el fic cuando las palabras no salían. Merci!! Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**Stefblack: **Hola! Claro que no hay problema si me agregas al MSN. No te mandé el mail pidiéndote información de los animales pk me supo mal, pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Cuando realmente la necesita ya buscaré y si no recurriré a ti! Muchas gracias!

**Luna-Lupina**: Que tal?? Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capitulo. A mi me gustó escribirlo. A ver, sobre tus preguntas...lo de si hay algún Sly que es mortifago no te lo puedo decir, pero pronto sabrás algo sobre ese tema. Sobre si Sirius o Remus regresaran al valle de Godric...Sirius ya dijo que no, que ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, y Remus, hombre, no creo que el solo tenga corazón de ir...Y si se vengarán de los Dursley...no se, creo que no, Harry seguro que ahora no, y Sirius...sin su camarada del alma, no creo que quiera hacerlo, el respeta a James y si el, pariente político de los muggles no quiere hacerlo.... Bueno, espero que tus dudas estén resueltas. Muchas gracias por el review! Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Kuan de temps! Vas rebre el meu mail, fa poc?…esk no em deixava enviarte review…Que tal et van anar els globals ??spero que bé. Quin curs estas fent?? Bé, espero que aquest capitol tagradi i ens veiem…adeu !

**Kala:** Hola! Ke tal? Gracias por el review, es bueno que cuando tengas un pokitin de tiempo te pases a leer el fic...muchas gracias! Besos

**Kurogane:** Te gusta Sirius??? XD creo que como a todas....venga va te dejo a Sirius pero yo me quedo con Prongs, vale?? Espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo. Gracias! Pondré algunas cosas del quinto ahora que ya ha salido y supongo que todo el mundo a podido leerlo ya. Me pase todo un fin de semana (ese finde que salió devorando el libro) y luego en pequeños ratos que tenia libre. Es una pasada de libro....aunk el final.... Ya sigo el fic, siento la demora, pero no tengo tiempo...besos y hasta el proximo!

**Moony's Girl:** Buenas!! Siento no haber leído tu fic aun...pero tranquila que lo haré te lo prometo....Te gustó lo de la gomina??? Jejej a mi también, es una frase que hubo una época que la decía mucho y mira, aki quedaba bien XD En este capitulo sale mucho Snape , a ver que te parece.... Gracias y nos vemos!!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto..Me encantaría tener una clase con esos tres, eso si que son profesores!!! Jejeje. En el quinto libro sufrió todo el mundo...pobrecillo, pero trankila que seguro que vuelva, a de volver!!! XD No pierdas la esperanza. Nos vemos!

**Lily4ever**: Gracias!! A Harry feliz??? Mmm...mas que lo hace JK, sí, pero no se, depende de mi estado de animo...de momento Harry no esta mal...espera a leer este capitulo. Hasta otra!

**LILYFAL:** Buenas! Sí mucho tiempo! Como estas? Jeje Sí James a madurado, no como cierto perrito ¬¬...jejeje aquí esta la continuación, besos!

**Evan:**  Sigue disfrutando del fic...espero...aquí esta la continuación. Gracias por el review! Bye

**Lilyan Black:** Ya continuo. Me alegro que te guste. Venga a leer. Gracias!

**Vivi:** Hola! Felicidades de nuevo! Jejej Gracias por seguir el fic a pesar del tiempo....Espero que te guste. Besos!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Sí, James es lindísimo...aunke no se si te va a gustar en este capítulo. Muchas gracias y besos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews, han sido muchas, gracias de nuevo.

Y antes de dejaros con el fic quiero hacer mención de una cosa. Nuca he dedicado el fic a nadie, pero ahora es el momento: Quiero dedicar este capitulo a la gente que el 11 de marzo tubo la desgracia de cruzarse con el terrorismo. 

Se lo dedico a todos ellos.  **¡Basta ya!**

****

**Capítulo 18: **He played this joke on me****

Toc, toc, toc

-Padfoot, ves a abrir....

-Mhjumm.

-Moony...

-Levántate tu, Prongs

-Tengo sueño

Toc, toc, toc

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ni idea, pero muy temprano

-Moony...

-Tu estás más cerca de la puerta.

-Ufff

Protestando, gruñendo por lo bajo y medio sonámbulo, Prongs, se levantó de la cama y chocándose contra todo abrió la puerta.

-Ya era hora! Buenos días papá!

-Bueeeeenos días hijo – contestó James en medio de un gran bostezo y apartándose de la puerta, dejó pasar a Harry.

Cuando Harry estuvo dentro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la escena. Su padrino estaba tumbado boca abajo abrazando la almohada y con las sabanas cubriendo tan solo una parte de su cuerpo. En la cama de al lado, estaba el tercer ocupante de la habitación,  Remus Lupin, con un  brazo encima de sus ojos y el otro encima de su estomago.

La tercera cama (como Moony bien había dicho) la más cercana de la puerta estaba de nuevo ocupada. James se había vuelto a tumbar y ahora le hacia señas a su hijo para que se tumbara con el (gesto que Harry aceptó encantado)

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Prongs con voz adormilada mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Harry.

-No ocurre nada, solo es que me he despertado temprano y he pensado haceros una visita y de paso quería que me contaras que debo hacer como capitán de quidditch. – soltó Harry de carrerilla. No sabía porqué pero le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda. No estaba acostumbrado.

-Pues... tampoco es  muy complicado solo necesitas...

-Suerte – digo una voz ahogada.

-Pensaba que estabas dormido! ¬¬'

-Pues nop! Mira Harry – empezó Sirius, ya más despierto al oír el tema – déjame un hueco – añadió mientras se levantaba y acercaba a la cama donde los Potter's estaban tumbados. Moony, seguía en la misma posición, aunque daba toda la impresión de que estaba escuchando atentamente – Mira pequeño, puedes ser muy buen capitán, pero si no tienes suerte, todo se ira al garete.  Y se que estarás pensando...." pues con la suerte que tengo yo...." – Harry hizo un gestó que demostró que Sirius estaba en la cierto – pues no, la suerte se ha de buscar...

-Escúchame a mi Harry – dijo James girando la cara de Harry para que lo mirase a el – lo que has de tener es carisma, que el equipo te siga incondicionalmente, has de conseguir un grupo unido, ha de haber buen ambiente y sobre todo... 

-Te has de hacer respetar – Sirius continuó y como James había hecho anteriormente he giró la cara a Harry. Cuando los ojos verdes se centraron en lo azules, continuó – has de conseguir que nadie dude de tus técnicas, ni de tus artimañas ni de tu plan de entrenamiento, tu eres el capitán y lo que tu dices va a misa.

-No le hagas caso! – saltó una tercera voz. Moony había decidido participar en la conversación -  Has de tener dialogo, comentar tus planes a los demás y conjuntamente decidir si eso es bueno o malo para el equipo – dijo mientras éste también se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en los pies.

-Bueno un poco de todo – admitió James – No te preocupes Harry, ahora te parece un mundo y que no podrás hacerlo, pero luego ya verás en que le coges el gusto y todo.

-El equipo parece estar muy unido y son buenos compañeros, seguro que te ayudarán en todo – dijo Remus.

-Y si no....les haces correr alrededor del campo hasta el anochecer – sentenció Sirius, que se ganó un almohadonazo de parte de James.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal el primer día de clase, Harry? – preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Uff, muy agotador – respondió con total sinceridad – ¿y a vosotros que tal os fue?

-No estuvo nada mal – contestó James – nos esperábamos más reticencia hacia nosotros, pero nada de eso, todos los cursos fueron bastante abiertos con nosotros.

-Excepto los Slytherins, claro esta – aclaró Sirius – eso sí, que gustó poder quitarles puntos!

***

-Señor Potter, ¿podía hacer el favor de decirme en que párrafo de su libro pone que se tiene que añadir uñas de duendecillo de Cornualles en la poción revitalizante?

En la mazmorra se hizo el silencio. Unos esperando ver la regañina y castigo que le caería a Potter y otros esperando y deseando que la bronca no fuera mucha.

El quinto curso de Gryffindor se encontraba en ese momento, la última clase de la mañana, en las mazmorras con Slytherin, haciendo pociones con el profesor más odiado por la mayoría de los integrantes de la escuela de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape estaba con un rictus serio y frío delante de la poción de Harry Potter. La poción había tomando un color verde, en vez de el color rojo que debería tener.

-No lo pone señor – contestó fríamente Harry mirando a los ojos negros de su profesor.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué las echó? Quizá por que se piensa que es más importante que nadie, que tiene autoridad para hacer lo que le venga en gana? ¿O Quizá....-en su mirada se podían ver destello de profundo odio – es que se piensa por que su arrogante padre esté aquí , nadie podrá castigarle, Potter?

-¿Por qué no le dice todo esto a mi padre, señor? – Harry no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada, ni por ser quien era la persona que tenia en frente, esta ya arto de esos comentarios y no pensaba dejar pasar ninguno más - ¿quizá le tiene miedo? – el tono era el mismo que el de Snape, frío, desafiante. La clase aguantaba la respiración. Casi nadie sabia a que venia nombrar al padre de Harry allí, en medio de la clase de pociones, nadie sabia en ciencia cierta el odio que Snape y Potter se tenían – o no....¿le tiene miedo a Dumbledore...? – le soltó con sorna. 

Snape se tensó. Debía terminar la discusión allí, porque no sabía hasta que punto podría mantener su autocontrol, pero no quería dejarse vencer. ¡Como odiaba a todos los Potter's! ¡Todos eran igual de arrogantes, estúpidos!

-Detención Potter – dijo con un esfuerzo sobre humano intentando que su voz se mostrase como siempre, fría, inexpresiva – esta tarde en mi despacho. 

Snape echo una ultima mirada a Harry, y se giró haciendo ondear su túnica negra. Harry, se sentó en la silla soltando un gran suspiro, y con un gesto amargo hizo desaparecer la poción que había ocasionado el problema.

-Harry, no deberías buscarte problemas con Snape

-No he buscado yo el problema, Hermione.

-Da igual quien sea, pero discutiendo con él no sacarás nada bueno.

-Eso sí tío, lo que has conseguido tiene merito.... lo has puesto nervioso y no te ha sacada ningún punto.

-Ron! – exclamó Hermione, enfadada de ver como su amigo se tomaba la situación.

***

-Y para mañana, queremos un resumen de sobre los vampiros ,que amplíe lo que hemos aprendido hoy.

-Eso es todo, podéis marcharos.

Aunque la clase era muy entretenida, los alumnos no se hicieron repetir dos veces la invitación que James les había dicho y salieron en tropel de la clase hacia el gran comedor.

-Por hoy hemos terminado ¿no? – preguntó Sirius sentándose encima de los pupitres de primera fila

-Sí! – nunca pensé que esto era tan cansado  - dijo James imitando a su amigo, sentándose, esta vez en el pupitre del profesor.

-Pues, acabamos de empezar, espera cuando lleguen los tiempo de exámenes – inquirió Remus, que en este momento recogía los libros y los guardaba en el maletín.

Mientras Remus acababa de guardar todo y James y Sirius comentaban la "dura" jornada de trabajo (tres horas de clase), llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – invitó Sirius.

Por el marco apareció Harry, tal como había hecho esa misma mañana por la habitación de los merodeadores.

-Pasaba por aquí, y he pensado en venir a buscaros, ya estáis ¿no?

-Sí, acabamos y tenemos toda la tarde libre – dijo entusiasmado Sirius, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que se sentase a su lado.

Harry hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia donde su padrino se encontraba. Pero no llegó a su destino, ya que una mano lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo girar.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Harry? – preguntó James, observando los ojos de su hijo. Si algo conocía bien , eran esos ojos, y sabia que ocultaban algo, alguna preocupación.

-No, nada papá, solo que estoy un poco cansado de las clases, eso es todo – mintió Harry. No quería contarles nada de lo qué había ocurrido en  clase de pociones, por miedo de que su padre se metiera en líos con Snape, pero por otra parte quería contárselo y desahogar su rabia con alguien que sabia que sentía el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Qué clase acabas de tener? – preguntó Remus, mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Emmm...pociones – contestó en un susurro.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el idiota de Snivellus? – rugió James poniéndose de pié.

-Tengo una detención esta tarde.

-No, no tienes una detención, voy a decirle un par de cosillas y se va a ....

-No! Papá escúchame  - dijo Harry encarándose a su padre – estoy arto, ¿vale? Si queréis pelearos, vosotros mismos, pero a mi no me metáis

James miró sorprendido a su hijo. No se esperaba que Harry le parase los pies, sino todo lo contrario, creía que se lo había dicho  para que él fuera a ver a Snape y lo protegiera, pero se había equivocado de todas todas. Su desilusión se le debió notar en la cara porque Harry se acercó aun más a él y le dijo.

-Odio a Snape de igual manera que tu, pero no quiero que hagas nada, ¿vale? Principalmente por que conociéndote puedes, bueno podéis, liar una buena y acabar fuera de Hogwarts, como amenazó Dumbledore. Yo me he metido en esto y yo mismo saldré, yo soluciono mis problemas papá.

James asintió un poco ausente, un poco dolido y salió del aula sin decir nada.

Temiéndose lo peor, Sirius fue tras él, despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza. No creía que James fuera a ver a Snape, pero no estaba de más prevenir.

Por su parte Harry y Remus se quedaron en el aula mirando la puerta por la que acababan de irse los dos animagos.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó Harry a Remus un poco preocupado.

-No Harry, tranquilo – le dijo poniendo una mano encima del hombro de  Harry – has sido muy sensato, solo que creo que Prongs quería hacer el papel de padre protector, pero no te preocupes, se le pasará – acabó diciendo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro - ¿por qué no vamos al comedor a almorzar?

***

-Pase Potter – una voz fría salió desde el fondo de la sala

Potter, obedeció sin muchos ánimos. No se encontraba de humor. Su padre no le había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni tan siquiera le había mirado a los ojos y eso que esa tarde habían tenido clase de defensa y ese mutismo enfadaba sobremanera a Harry. ¿Por qué se tenia que enfadar? El no había echo nada malo, al contrario...pero eso sí, él no daría el brazo a torcer, él no le pediría perdón, seria su padre el que fuere a él y le pediría perdón por un comportamiento tan infantil.

Agitando la cabeza para que esos pensamientos se le fueran (al menos durante el rato que tendría que estar con Snape) puso todos sus sentidos en el profesor que tenia delante.

-Muy bien , Potter, para que aprenda a tener...digamos que una cierta disciplina en  las pociones – empezó Snape con un tono jocoso en la voz, cosa que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido – vas a tener que hacer una difícil poción. Si no eres responsable y no cumples con las instrucciones, alguien muy querido por ti, pasará un mal rato.

-No entiendo.... – empezó a decir Harry, pero Snape le cortó.

-La poción antiluparica, es una de las pociones más complicada que existen, se precisa de absoluta precisión, un control total del tiempo y de las cantidades...

-No querrá decir, que tengo que hacer la poción para Remus, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, con voz cortada. No podía ser que Snape fuera tan...tan...tan malvado!

-Eso mismo quise decir, Potter, y recuerde que aunque no estemos en clase, usted tiene la obligación de llamarme profesor.

-No pienso hacerlo – dijo con rotundidad Harry. Pero si las pociones era su materia más odiada, no tenia maña, y estaba seguro que Snape no pararía durante todo el rato de molestarlo y ponerlo nervioso.

-Ahí tiene los ingredientes – dijo señalando  a una mesa del fondo de la mazmorra – y una lista detallada de todos los ingrediente, el tiempo de adición y las cantidades. Empiece, ahora.

Harry se quedó parado en el lugar donde estaba, intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía estar pasando. Si algo hacía mal, Remus resultaría intoxicado. No podía ser que Snape lo permitiera, él era el encargado de la poción cada mes y si algo le ocurría a Remus era Snape quien perdería prestigio profesional. No entendía nada, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era intentar concentrarse y hacer la poción lo mejor posible. Si algo le pasase a Remus, Harry no se perdonaría jamás.

***

Tres horas, y mucho sufrimiento después Harry se encontraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts deambulando nerviosamente. No sabía que hacer, donde ir. La tarde no podía haber sido más nefasta. La poción no había salido como debería, (el color era más oscuro y era más espesa de lo normal) y para acabar de rematarlo, Snape no había parado de hacerle comentarios hirientes, con tal de ponerlo nervioso y hacerle cometer algún error. Pero por suerte Harry había podido templar los nervios y no había dejado que ningún de ese insulto le importase en demasía. 

Pero ahora que ya había salido de las mazmorras, todos los nervios guardados querían salir de él. Tenia un nudo en el estomago y sentía una impotencia enorme. Snape había jurado y perjurado que le daría a Remus la poción que el había fabricado y Harry estaba histérico con esa posibilidad

La única opción que le quedaba era ir a la habitación de los merodeadores y contarles lo que le había sucedido, aunque, con esa alternativa era admitir una derrota, pero "primero está Remus", se dijo.

Caminando ausente y con paso lento se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó dijo la contraseña y llamó a la puerta como había hecho esa misma mañana.

Sirius abrió la puerta esta vez. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio a Harry y haciéndose a un lado lo dejó pasar. Remus estaba en el sofá de la sala, y James estaba en el escritorio escribiendo algo. Remus saludó a Harry con una sonrisa, pero James simplemente levantó la vista y cuando vio quien era volvió a bajarla, cosa que a Harry le dolió muchísimo.

-Remus he de hablar contigo – dijo Harry rápidamente intentando no mirar a su padre y centrarse solo en Remus que lo miró preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunt

-Mira, Snape – empezó Harry y se sentó al lado del hombre lobo – me ha hecho preparar la poción antiluparica, pero no puedes tomártela Remus. La he hecho lo mejor que he podido, te lo juro, pero las pociones no son lo mío. Por favor no la tomes, prométeme que no la tomarás. No quiero que te pase algo por mi inutilidad – Soltó Harry de carrerilla haciendo que ninguno de los que se encaraban en la sala entendieran gran cosa.

-Espera, espera, que no te he entendido – dijo Remus – ¿me estas diciendo que el castigo con Snape ha sido que me prepararas la poción? – Harry asintió – y me estas advirtiendo que no la tome... – afirmó Remus, Harry volvió  a asentir – mira Harry, lo que esta haciendo Snape es tomarte el pelo. No puede haberte dicho que prepararas la poción para mañana, por que esa poción necesita una semana y media de reposo antes de añadir el ultimo ingrediente – dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro rojo de Harry – lo que debe haberte hecho preparar es alguna otra poción y te ha dicho que era la mía para ponerte presión. Aunque eso sí Harry, gracias por preocuparte por mi – acabó diciendo Remus palmeando la espalda de Harry.

Éste por su parte no acababa de reaccionar...¡Iba a matar a Snape! Lo había pasado fatal toda la tarde para nada!

-Ai, pequeñajo, creo que Snivellus va ganando en vuestra lucha personal, tendrás que pensar en alguna forma de devolvérsela – djo Sirius riendo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Harry.

-No le metas ideas en la cabeza Padfoot – intervino Moony – Harry no haces buena cara, será mejor que vayas a la torre, te des una buena ducha y te vayas a dormir.

-Sí, será lo mejor – admitió Harry y se levantó – buenas noches Sirius, dijo Harry después de abrazar a su padrino – hasta mañana Remus – dijo abrazándolo a él también. Cuando se soltó de Remus fue hasta el escritorio donde estaba su padre – buenas noches papá – dijo y lo abrazo por la espalda, esperando que su padre le devolviera el gesto, cosa que  no ocurrió. James se mantuvo quieto y solo murmuro un suave "buenas noches".

Triste, Harry soltó a su padre y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor e irse a dormir. Ese había sido un muy mal día.

***

Se terminó! No se, pero a mi la reacción de James no me a gustado...pero bueno...no salió nada más.

Hace mucho tiempo que quiero meter a Voldermort por el medio pero nunca acabo de meterlo. A ver si en el próximo y así de paso avanzo en la historia que lleva un ritmo lento.

Venga chicos, espero veros en el próximo capitulo!

Pekenyita! 


	19. Undivided

Wenas!!! Como estáis. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y os riáis, yo me reí bastante escribiéndole, imaginándome la situación.

Bueno, quiero deciros algunas cosillas...

Primero: Hay una parte del capitulo que a las fans de Sirius no os va a gustar mucho... lo siento, pero hacia tiempo que quiero ponerlo...jejeje

Segundo: Estoy siguiendo un poco la trama del quinto libro, y lo seguiré más, quiero decir que por ejemplo la fuga de Azkaban también estará y algunas que otras cosas que ya podéis verlo hoy. Lo que si que me niego a escribir es la muerte de Sirius!!! Por encima de mi cadáver!!! =P

Tercero: Ayer vi el nuevo trailer de la peli y... soy yo o me imaginaba a los dementors más grandes y tétricos??? Estos me recuerdan mucho a los nazgul del SDLA...No se. También me ha decepcionado mucho Lupin, me lo imaginaba más...joven?? jejej pero bueno, la peli pinta bien...Si no lo habéis visto, miradlo, vale la pena.

Y bueno por último, pero no por eso menos importante...¬¬' Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! No lo puedo creer! Os kiero!!! Jejej

**Gala Potter:** Reacción de James no gustó a nadie, ni a mi...pero a ver que te parece ahora...jejeje a ver si te gusta. Muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Gala Snape:** Snape se desquita con Harry, porque crees que es más débil...¬¬ ya pensaré alguna pequeña bromita...muajaja. James se va arrepentir de su comportamiento, ya lo veras! Venga a leer. Gracias!

**Mione black potter lupin:** HI! James se va arrepentir, solo tienes que leer el capitulo. A mi tampoco me gusto la reacción, pero intenta comprenderlo....Muchas gracias. Nos vemos!

****

**Jack Dawson:** Uola!!! Com estas!?ta quedat catala??? Pero com pot ser??? Jejej tranquila a mi també em solia quedar, soc més de ciències, encara que menys mal que a la selectivitat les lletres estan xupades. Ho de les practikes....no se com han anat, el que si se es que eren interminables, que si mira el pH d'una coca-cola, que busquis el niquel d'una moneda de 10 pesetes, la duresa de l'aigua...ufff pero ja s'ha acabat! Els informes els vaig entregar el dilluns i ara només faltan les notes...=S I parlem del capitol...si ja se que la reacció del James va ser una mica...desmesurada, pero ara es repenteix...ya veuras. Vinga et deixo que llegeixis! Petons!

**MOON'G** **Hiwatari **: Snape tendrá la broma pero no se cuando….sorry, ya te dije que soy mala para las bromas…venga a leer ! Gracis!

**Kala:** Sí, James cuenta su comportamiento aquí....a ver si te convence...BYE!

**LILYFAL:** Hola! Como estas?? Como ves aun sigo aquí dando guerra. No voy a dejar la historia, solo que a veces me tardo un pokito, pero lo seguiré! James va a pedir disculpas tranquila, y en cuanto Snape...tendrá su merecido, pero aun no. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.

**Luna de black:** Hola!! Siento haber tardado tanto antes, pero no tenia tiempo...Ya se que es eso de tener que leer capítulos anteriores pk no te acuerdas. Había pensado hacer un recordatorio pero se me pasó ^^'James se va a dar cuenta de que su comportamiento estuvo mal y pedirá perdón...y, estoy pensando en eso de poner pareja a Harry, pero tengo que inventarme a alguna chica, Cho seguro que no es, eso te lo prometo (que mal me cae) Ginny tampoco será, no me gusta esa niña...y Hermione...bueno ya veras...jejej Te dejo que leas. Que vaya bien!

**Zeisse:** uishhhh, eso de los virus es muy malo, tranquila, me alegra eso de que ya tu ordenador este bien, y que te hayas animado a dejarme un review...gracias! Muchas gracias, ya sigo. Que lo disfrutes!

**Lily potter:** Ahora entenderás el porqué de la reacción de James...como ves no he tardado mucho a subir....Muchas gracias!!

**Jessy_tonks:** Wenas! Muchas gracias! Tu review anima a cualquiera! Tranquila que James recapacitará....=D Te dejo que leas. Besos!

**Niniel204:** Muchas gracias por este review y el del diario de Lily....ese lo seguiré cuando acabe este, es que no tuvo mucho éxito y me desilusione un poco pero lo acabaré. Gracias y a leer!

**Stefblack:** como estas!?Muchas gracias...Snape le hizo uno broma demasiado pesada a Harry, pero algún día tendrá su merecido...jejeje Te dejo que leas y veas la reacción de James por ti misma. Bye!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Tus deseos son ordenes! Aki tienes a Voldemort y Lucius...jejeje, no mucho pero algo salen...Espero que te guste y en cuanto a tener mas actividad tenebrosa...ya lo intento pero no se escribir ese género...pero supongo que iré mejorando poco a poco. Lo dicho a leer! Besos

**Amazona Verde:** Hola! Gracias! Sí a James se le fue un poquito la cabeza pero pronto recapacitará ....espero que te guste el capítulo! Adeu!

**Kendra duvoa:** Hola! Me encanta que haya gente que a estas alturas se enganche a la historia! Aun no se como acabaré la historia por lo tanto no puedo decirte si James se ira a no...tendrás que seguir hasta el final! Muchas gracias por engancharte al fic! Besos

**Daniel Black:**  Hola! Sí, lo se, se que el fic es poco tenebroso y que a veces le falta acción, soy consciente de ello. Espero mejorar próximamente. Tranquilo no me molesta para nada tu comentario, al revés, me hace mejorar! Gracias! Nos vemos!

Y después de todo esto a leer! 

Capitulo 19: **Undivided**

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Sirius, que había seguido a su ahijado con la mirada desde el mismo momento que le había abrazado se giro enfadado y se digirió donde estaba su amigo del alma.

-Ya basta, ¿no James? – dijo en un tono alto de voz, para que el aludido no pudiese ignorarlo – antes no has querido hablar pero creo que ha llegado el momento. Mírame! – exigió al ver como Prongs continuaba con la vista en el pergamino que tenia delante. 

Lentamente James giró su cabeza hasta ver a un Sirius enfadado, muy enfadado. Y aunque sabia que no era el momento para pensar eso, no puedo evitar felicitarse por haber escogido a Sirius como padrino de su hijo, ya que por lo visto Padfoot estaba dispuesto a discutir incluso con él por Harry.

-James no se que esta pasando por tu cabeza, pero no logro entender a que viene esa actitud. Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que nos ha costado que Harry se muestre cariñoso con nosotros, que nos tenga una total confianza y vas tu y ahora te muestras como un crío de tres años con él. No te entiendo de verdad...

James continuó sin decir palabra, solamente se levantó y se puso a andar por la habitación. Sirius y Remus lo miraban fijamente sin saber que más decir o que hacer esperando que Prongs diera una mínima explicación.

-Esta charla me la hubiese esperado de Moony, no de ti Padfoot – dijo encarando a su amigo – De acuerdo se que he sido un imbécil, no se que me ha pasado, pero me dolió que no confiara en mí.

-No creo que sea cosa de confianza, Prongs – intervino Moony – Harry se las ha arreglado muy bien estando solo y no puedes pedir que ahora por la mínima tonteria que le pase venga a ti.

-Acéptalo Prongs – dijo Padfoot poniendo una mano en el hombro de Prongs y mirando lo a los ojos – queramos o no Harry es muy independiente y no es un niño de 8 años que depende de sus padres.

James solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Voy a hablar con él  - dijo James.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, debe estar en la sala común o en su habitación – ahora vuelvo – y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Moony y Padfoot con la palabra en la boca.

***

Cuando James Potter entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró que ésta estaba llena a rebosar. 

Cuando los estudiantes, que estaban las tareas simplemente pasando el  rato con sus compañeros, se dieron cuenta de quien había entrado, se hizo el silencio.

Un poco incomodo James busco a Harry, pero no lo encontró. Preocupado, se acercó al lugar donde Ron y Hermione estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico (por supuesto Ron estaba ganando)

-Chicos ¿habéis visto a Harry?

-Acaba de subir a su habitación – dijo Ron

-Parecía triste. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-Solo que soy un imbécil – contestó James. Y dicho esto dio las gracias y subió por las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos de quinto.

Cuando James entró, la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo se oia una respiración agitada en una de las camas.

-Harry, soy yo – dijo y se acercó a la cama del medio, en la que se oía la respiración. Nadie contestó – sé que estas ahí y que no estas dormido, ¿puedo entrar? – le preguntó, ya que la cama estaba totalmente cerrada con el dosel. De nuevo Harry no dijo nada – bueno, pues entro – dijo y se metió dentro de la cama. Harry estaba de espaldas a él y no hizo ningún movimiento al notar un peso en el colchón

Antes de empezar a decir nada James murmuro un hechizo de manera que nadie pudiese abrir esas cortinas y que desde el exterior de éstas no se pudiese escuchar nada..

-Harry, lo siento, quiero pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como un idota todo el día de hoy, y lo se, perdóname – dijo de carrerilla. Pero por su parte Harry continuaba en la misma posición, solo se pudo oir un suave suspiro, que James  no pudo descifrar el significado – dime algo Harry.

-¿A que duele que te ignoren? – saltó Harry girándose de golpe y encarando a su padre. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo centrar su mirada en los ojos avellana de James.

-Sí, mucho – reconoció James – y te pido perdón de nuevo, no se que me ha pasado pero reconozco que me he portado mal contigo, no debería haber actuado así. Mira Harry a veces tengo la sensación de que no me necesitas para nada, que no necesitas que yo esté ahí, y hoy, lo he notado más que nunca.

-Sí que te necesito – dijo Harry – pero quiero arreglar yo mis cosas, quizá es el orgullo Potter –bromeó Harry – Me ha sentado muy mal el despecho de esta noche – admitió con un tono bajo de voz

-Lo sé. Olvidamos este pequeño...¿percance? Hemos de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estemos junto, lo recuerdas no. ¿Olvidado?

-Olvidado – sentenció Harry

-Ah y si alguna otra vez ves que me porto como un imbécil...échame un buen hechizo para que se me pase la tontería.

***

Dos días después de la pelea de los Potter's (Sirius tenia que poner nombre a todo) los Gryffindors de quinto curso estaban en clase de transfiguración con McGonagall. Después de una hora de teoría, ahora tenían que intentar transfigurar un animal pequeño en otro de un tamaño mayor.

Hermione no había tenido problemas al hacerlo, al segundo intento consiguió transfigurar una hormiga en un gato, pero la mayoría no conseguía más que aumentar un poco el tamaño de su insecto.

-No Ron, debes agitar la varita en sentido contrario – corregía Hermione a su compañero. 

-Sí, Hermione ...- contestó con mucha ironía Ron, ya arto de todos los consejos de su amiga.

-Creo que Neville aun lo lleva peor que nosotros – dijo Harry, que aún no conseguía que su gato perdiera el típico moteado de las mariquitas.

Y era cierto, Neville estaba persiguiendo por todo el aula a una mosca gigante con cola de perro.

-Pobrecillo – reconoció Ron, aunque con una sonrsa en sus labios – menos mal que hoy ya es viernes, creo que esta ha sido la semana más dura de toda mi vida.

-Pues acabamos de empezar compañero – dijo Harry  dándole a Ron un golpecito en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-Ni me lo recuerdos...

-Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy, recojan sus cosas y dejen a los animales en la jaula esa de ha, yo acabaré de arreglar sus pequeñas....deformidades – dijo con disgusto en su voz, disgustada de que muy pocos alumnos hubiese conseguido la transformación completa – no olviden practicas este fin de semana, el lunes os haré una prueba. Pueden salir. Usted Potter quédese, quiero hablar con usted.

Harry hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras Hermione le decía:

-¿Has hecho algo malo?

-Diría que no – dijo dubitativo – todavía no me ha dado tiempo.

-Te esperamos en clase de defensa – dijo Ron saliendo junto con Hermione.

Sintiéndose nervioso, Harry se acercó al escritorio de su profesora y jefa de su casa, esperando que ella acabara de ordenar los papeles que tenia encima de su mesa. 

-Potter, ya hemos hecho junto a Madame Hooch, el horaria de los entrenamientos de quidditch, a Gryffindor le toca entrenar los lunes y los viernes, aquí tiene los horarios – le dijo mientras le tendía un horario.

-¿Empezamos a entrenar hoy? – preguntó aun más nervioso Harry.

-Sí, y como es nuevo en esto, le aconsejo que antes de la cena reuna a todo gryffindor y les diga cuando serán las pruebas para escoger a un nuevo guardián.

-¿Se pueden hacer hoy mismo?

-Usted es el capitán, usted decide, cuándo y cómo las hace – dijo con lo que a Harry le pareció un deje de sonrisa en su rostro – eso sí, cuando lo haya decidido, comuníquemelo a mí y a Madame Hooch – Harry asintió – y como último punto Potter, con la situación actual – dijo refiriéndose a la vuelta de Voldemort – los entrenamientos los supervisarán siempre dos profesores.

-Muy bien profesora, gracias – dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la clase de defensa.

Cuando llegó apenas acababan de entrar los tres profesores (Lupin con mala cara, solo faltaban tres días para la luna llena) y antes de dirigirse al sitio que Ron y Hermione le había reservado se dirigió a sus profesores

-Profesor Lupin – dijo dirigiéndose a Remus. Cuando estaban en clase Harry no podia evitar tratarles de profesor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo que...podría decirles algo a mis compañeros, es sobre el quidditch, solo será un minuto, necesito que se vaya corriendo la voz – dijo con una mirada de cachorrillo que Sirius le había enseñado.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Padfoot  - dijo Remus al notar la mirada – muy bien todos tuyos – y haciendo un gesto con el brazo para indicarle que la clase era suya.

-Ejem – carraspeó para hacer saber que queria hablar. La clase cayó y centró la atención en él. También la atención de Padfoot y Prongs que habían estado hablando con Dean sobre un hechizo escudo que habían ensayado la clase anterior – bien...McGonagall – Remus carraspeó – la profesora McGonagall, me acaba de dar los horarios de entrenamientos de quidditch y he pensado que cuanto antes esté el equipo totalmente formado tendremos más tiempo para entrenar y por eso me gustaría que esta noche, que es el primer entrenamiento que tenemos, se eligiera el nuevo guardián y para eso necesito que me ayudéis a correr la voz de que hoy es el entrenamiento, a las 7 y media en el campo de quidditch. Eso es todo. Gracias profesores – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto a sus profesores, aunque se podía notar un poco de sarcasmo también.

Cuando Harry se hubo sentado en su silla la clase comenzó, donde lo habían dejado el último día.

***

A las siete y media de la tarde el campo de quidditch estaba lleno de Gryffis. Harry no podía creer que rápido había corrido la voz, solo hizo falta que sus compañeros de quinto y los de séptimo lo supiesen por él, y ahora los siete cursos estaban allí. Algunos para presentarse a las pruebas y el resto para ver que mañas tenía Harry como capitán.

El equipo estaba en el vestuario comentando los últimos detalles de cómo seria la selección. Hoy solo harían la selección y el próximo lunes seria ya el primer ensayo serio.

-Bien...emmh Angelina, Katie y Alicia tirareis 5 veces contra el guardia, a los cinco que más disparos detengan les haremos una prueba de equilibrio en la escoba mientras Fred y George le enviáis las bludgers...¿vale? Luego nos reuniremos y entre todos decidimos, ¿os parece bien? – acabo Harry con una mano en la nuca un poco indeciso.

-Muy bien, Harry – dijo Angelina y sus compañeros asintieron.

Cuando el equipo salió de los vestuarios (Harry en la cabeza y los gemelos haciendo burla) vieron que las gradas estaban repletas de Gryffis y en el medio del campo una fila de unos 15 candidatos a nuevo guardián de Gryffindor.  Cuando el equpio ya habia llegado al centro y Harry se disponia a hablar una risa similar a un ladrido se escuchó desde lejos.

Sirius Black venía corriendo aguantándose la barriga, riendo de forma descarada, detrás suyo, en una condición similar, James Potter, y en el fondo siguiéndolos Remus Lupin, negando con la cabeza pero sin embargo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jajajaja – Sirius no podía parar de reír y ya había llegado donde Harry los miraba entre divertido, avergonzado (todo Gryffindor estaba allí y sabia de la relación con esos tres) y curioso – perdona Harry, ejem, jajajaj, somos los profesores....jajajajaja – intentó explicar pero la risa pudo más que él y comenzó a reír de nuevo. 

James estaba un poco más sereno que él pero igualmente no estaba en condiciones de explicar nada a nadie. Solamente lo que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en Padfoot y reír. Tuvo que ser Remus quien le dijese a Harry que ellos eran los profesores encargados de vigilar que no ocurriese nada (Harry tuvo la sospecha de que lo habían negociado con McGonagall)

-¿Que les pasa a esos dos? – preguntó Harry a Remus mientras observaba como a Sirius le había entrado hipo, cosa que no hacia otra cosa que aumentarle la risa a James.

-Nada, solo que hemos encontrado unos viejos anuarios, y no han podido evitar mirar a ciertos ex compañeros Slytherins, ya me entiendes – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo – creo que será mejor que empecéis esto ya está demasiado oscuro – y diciendo esto se fue arrastrando a sus dos amigos al limite del campo.

-A veces no se quien es el padre y quien es el hijo – murmuro Harry viendo a su padre sentarse en la parte baja del estadio – bueno, después de este pequeño percance.....

De los 16 candidatos, en la primera ronda (como lo había llamado Fred) solo quedaron cinco, algunos por muy poco, con un solo gol de diferencia, pero otros, Harry no entendía ni porqué se habían presentado si se veía a simple vista que aparte de las clases de vuelo de primer año, no habían tomado nunca más una escoba.

-Hay mucho desvergonzado suelto por el mundo – le dijo George cuando Harry se lo comentó.

De los cinco candidatos, dos eran de quinto, Ron (con una escoba de la escuela) y Seamus Finnigan, otros dos eran de cuarto que Harry solo conocía de vista y el último era de sexto, un chico muy simpático con el que Harry solo había hablado algunas veces.

La última y definitiva prueba fue más satisfactoria para el equipo, que veía como esos si que servían para el puesto. Después de más de media hora de parar  quaffles y esquivar bludgers, Harry dio por finalizada la prueba y pidió una pequeña reunión de equipo. Así pues los candidatos bajaron del aire y fueron a descansar mientras que el equipo se dirigía de nuevo al vestuario.

-Yo estoy entre Ron y Mark Turner (el chico de sexto) – dijo Harry – los dos han hecho muy bien la última prueba.

-Sí, pero Ron no puede ir con esa escoba – le hizo ver Angelina. Y era verdad, las viejas escobas del colegio eran lentas y tenían muy poca estabilidad.

-Eso se puede arreglar – comentó Harry haciendo un gesto significativo a Fred y George, que ellos entendieron a la perfección – y bien, ¿que hacemos?

-A ver, yo creo que Ron con una escoba decente supera a Mark, ¿no? – dijo Alicia

-Lo mismo – corroboró Katie.

-Entonces, ¿Ron? – el equipo en lleno afirmó – Muy bien – dijo todo contento Harry dando una palmada  - vamos a decírselo a ellos y podemos ir descansar.

De nuevo Harry con el equipo detrás salieron al campo y reunió a los cinco candidatos, pero a ellos se sumaron todo Gryffindor y tres  profesores que asomaban la cabeza desde detrás de toda la multitud.

-Después de una pequeña charla – comenzó -  creemos que el mejor candidato para el puesto es...Ron Weasley! – dijo el capitan.

Todo Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir. Mientras Ron se había quedado quieto, sin hacer nada, asimilando las palabras. Harry y los gemelos miraban divertidos las reacciones que iba teniendo: Primero abrió mucho los ojos, luego se puso blanco, después de puso rojo y como último empezó a murmurar cosas incoherentes.

-Bienvenido al equipo, compañero – le dijo Harry mientras le daba la mano, que Ron aceptó ausentemente. 

-Ron, Ron, estas en el equpo!! – dijo Hermione haciéndose hueco entre la multitud para llegar a Ron. Cuando lo hizo después de dudar un poco se abalanzó hacia éste y lo abrazó.

-Buenoooooo, dejemos a estos tortolitos un rato a solas – dijo Harry en coña girándose – esto es todo, el lunes a la misma hora aquí, ahora ya podemos ir a descansar.

Gryffindor en masa se dirigió hacia las puertas de roble que daban entrada al castillo. Harry también lo hizo pero un brazo lo rodeó por atrás de sus hombros y lo detuvo.

-Muy bien pequeñajo, estas hecho todo un capitán.

-Sirius! No me des estos sustos que algún día me dará un infarto – dijo Harry girándose mientras intentaba recuperar la regularidad de su respiración.

-Jejej, lo siento – se excusó.

-Habéis elegido muy bien – dijo  James – aunque con una escoba...

-Sí, sí lo sabemos, pero eso ya esta medio pensado, solo tengo que hablar con ciertas personas – dijo Harry, pensando en hablar con Fred y George...y también con Hermione. – Por cierto, eso de que seáis vosotros los profesores que nos vigilan, ha sido suerte o....

-Digamos que la suerte hay que trabajársela – dijo Sirius con un guiño.

-Es decir que habéis tenido que sobornar a McGonagall...

-Tu te callas que estas más guapo calladito – le soltó James riendo – y mejor que te vayas ya al castillo que después de tanta responsabilidad estarás agotado – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo que agota es tener que aguantaros, eso sí que es agotador – dijo y salió corriendo – buenas noches!

-Hasta mañana – contestaron los tres y cuando por fin Ron y Hermione, los últimos en abandonar el campo, entraron en el castillo, se dirigieron a su habitación.

***

Los días siguientes a la selección pasaron rápido. Entre clases, cada vez eran más duras, tareas y los prácticas de quidditch, Harry resultó ser un capitán muy exigente con el equipo, sin darse cuenta ya estaban a finales de septiembre.

Durante ese tiempo los merodeadores se habían convertido en los profesores favoritos de todo el colegio( excepto Slytherin, claro esta). Por su parte la relación de Harry con sus tutores cada vez era más estrecha y la confianza había crecido entre ellos. 

Lo único que había roto un poco la normalidad, era que por fin Ron y Hermione se habían sincerado uno con otro y desde poco después de la selección de Ron como nuevo guardián los dos estaban saliendo juntos. Cuando sus dos mejores amigos fueron a el y se lo contaron no pudo más que exclamar un ¡Por fin! y tirarse encima de sus amigos (demasiado tiempo con los merodeadores). 

A parte de eso, el año estaba siendo muy tranquilo, cosa que inquietaba mucho a Harry, ya que encontraba extraño que justamente cuando Voldemort había reaparecido todo estuviese más calmado que nunca. Su cicatriz apenas le había molestado y nunca había vuelto a soñar con su enemigo.

***

Era sábado por la tarde y Harry tenia dos opciones , o quedarse en la sala común viendo como Ron y Hermione no paraban de hacerse carantoñas y mimos (no le molestaba en absoluto, solo que pensaba que como estuviese mucho más rato con ellos le acabaría subiendo el azúcar), o irse a dar una vuelta por el castillo e ir a ver un rato a los merodeadores. Sin mucho esfuerzo escogió la segunda opción y salió de la sala común despidiéndose con un gesto de sus dos amigos, demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de su alrededor.

Los corredores estaban llenos de alumnos. Fuera empezaba a hacer frío y muchos optaban por quedarse dentro detrás del buen refugio que daban las paredes de piedra.

Después de devolver el saludo a muchos de sus compañeros - su fama al ser posible, había aumentado por ser el capitán de quidditch- llegó a su destino. Al cuadro de un mago mayor que en este momento estaba echando una partida de cartas con algunos compañeros.

-Ah, buenas tardes Harry – le saludó cuando lo vio.

-Muy buenas, ¿esta mi padre por ahí?

-Sí, siento tener que preguntártelo pero...ya sabes...¿contraseña? – le preguntó. Sabia que era Harry, pero sin contraseña no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Usted tranquilo, _"Lobito malo" – _dijo y con una reverencia, el mago dejó pasar a Harry dentro de la habitación.

Mientras pasaba Harry no pudo evitar reír por la contraseña. Cada dos semanas cambiaban la contraseña y siempre eran tan...digamos, extrañas como esa. Cuando Harry preguntó a que venia esa contraseña en particular, Sirius rió, Remus se puso rojo y James sonriendo  le dijo a Harry "Mejor no preguntes" y no tocaron más el tema.

Entró directamente a la habitación y se encontró a su padre tumbado en el sofá leyendo y a Remus en el escritorio corrigiendo unos ensayos.

-Hola Harry, pensaba que estarías en la sala común con Ron y Hermione – le saludó su padre.

-Estaba – dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá donde su padre, para ser correctos sentándose encima de las piernas de su padre ya que este no se apartaba – pero no me apetecía ver como dos seres humanos se comían unos a otros – dijo y su padre entendiendo a que se refería rió – por cierto ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Pues digamos que Sirius se ha ido de cacería – dijo James y Remus en el fondo de la sala no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-No entiendo.

-Tu padrino se ha ido a Hogsmeade a buscar, digamos, chica para amistad y lo que surja – dijo para acabar soltando una carcajada. Si notaba  que ese tema les divertía.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry. No podía imaginarse a su padrino conquistando a alguien y luego....ah!!! no, mejor lo dejaba ahí.

-Déjalo, pobrecillo, lleva muchos años sin comerse ningún.....hueso – acabó diciendo James después de la mirada que le soltó Harry – ¿que pasa? Padfoot es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?

-Emmm...¿si?

-¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez? – preguntó James y Harry aceptó encantado, estaba arto de jugar con Ron y siempre perder, a ver si con su padre tenia más suerte.

**

Frío. Mucho frío. Oscuridad...el lugar era tétrico, un aire helado soplaba desde el este. Un largo pasillo sin ninguna puerta. Solo podía seguir andando. Andaba y andaba y nunca llegaba al final, donde una luz diminuta había aparecido hacia muy poco. Voces, susurros se escuchaban. Palabras sin sentido.  

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad había llegado ya a la puerta y como por arte de magia ésta se había abierto sola mostrando en su interior lo que parecía una reunión de gente vestida de negro. En el centro un hombre, muy delgado con una cara deformada y unos ojos rojos como rubíes.

-¿Que novedades tienes? – pregunto el hombre de ojos rojos con voz gélida.

-Cada vez hay más personas a nuestro lado, señor – dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz – en toda Europa ya hay más de 500 y pueden haber unos 100 más.

-No esta mal, pero podía estar mucho mejor. La próxima vez que vengas tienen que haber unos mil, ¿entendido? – dijo con voz firme.

-Sí mi señor – el hombre hizo una reverencia y dio dos pasos atrás, hasta ponerse a la misma altura que sus compañeros de reunión.

-Avery, ¿que hay de Azkaban?

El tal Avery adelanto unos pocos pasos al frente.

-Ya esta todo listo para cuando quiera entrar y liberar a los prisioneros, señor. No fueron muy difícil de convencer.

-Muy buena noticia, prepáralo todo. No tardaremos mucho a dar el golpe. – el mortifago asintió y retrocedió – Lucius que noticias tiene nuestro querido amigo...

-Mi señor, se ve que por Hogwarts las cosas están muy tranquilas. Ningún altercado extraño. Los Potter's están disfrutando de ser una familia feliz. Por otro lado, todos los Slytherin ya tienen una lista de los sangre sucia preparada. Y también un informe sobre los hábitos de las personas elegidas. Todo esta listo para cuando usted decida.

-Lo mejor que podía oír. Pero esperaremos un poco aún. No quiero que nada falle esta vez. Pero felicítelo de mi parte y dale una buena recompensa. Lo que quiera. Ahora ya podéis marcharos .Fuera – exigió y ninguno se hizo esperar demasiado.

Cuando todos se hubieran ido Voldemort se sentó en una butaca negra que se encontraba en el fondo de la sala.

-Se que estas viendo esto Harry. Noto tu presencia perfectamente. Esta vez, nadie podrá ayudarte. Ni el viejo loco, ni tus amigos, ni tu padre. Nos veremos muy pronto, y...prepárate Potter o mejor....prepara a tus seres queridos...

***

-Noooo.

-Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien?

La luz del dormitorio de quinto se encendió y cuatro chicos preocupados se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cama donde había salido el grito. En ella se encontraba un chico sentado y agarrandose fuertemente la frente, con los ojos cerrados intentando aguantar el dolor.

-Harry, di algo – preguntó preocupado Ron.

-Es...es Voldemort...tiene alguien en Hogwarts. Tengo que ver a Dumbledore – dijo y tambaleándose se levantó.

-Espera voy contigo – dijo Ron y así los dos salieron de la habitación en dirección al despacho del director.

**

The end! Por hoy!

Apareció Voldemort! Por fin! Que estará tramando???

Que os a parecido lo de Ron y Hermione?? Ya era hora! Y lo de Sirius de cacería....se que no os va a gustar pero en casi todos los fics lo ponen de gay y no! En Hogwarts era un ligón y ahora ha de continuar con su fama....aunke trankilas que nada serio...jejej

Y bueno solo quiero decir una última cosilla...me encantaría llegar al review 250 en el capitulo 20...seria una cifra redondo...por favor!!! Jeje 

Algun, comentario, critica, sugerencia...adelante!

Muchos besos y hasta la semana que viene!


	20. I did it my way

Hola de nuevo!!! Muchas gracias!!!! Conseguí llegar a los 250 reviews! Y todo gracias a vosotros que habéis seguido la historia desde el principio, gracias!!!

Quería subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero he sufrido una pekenyita crisis de inspiración, pero ayer por la noche me vino el flash y aquí esta el capitulo!

Y antes de leer el capitulo voy a contestar los maravillosos reviews! De nuevo Gracias!

**Jessy_tonks:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sé como molesta cuando acaba un capitulo de esa forma, pero es una buena manera de enganchar a la gente, no crees? ^^ Gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Stefblack:** Wenas! Prefieres a Harry  - Hermione? Yo siempre he visto a Ron con Hermione. Muchas gente me ha comentado lo de buscar una pareja para Harry, pero es que Ginny no me gusta nada...y para inventar personajes no soy muy buena. Pero que sepas que lo tengo en mente. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Padfoot Merodeadora:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda en la conquista de los 250! Lo conseguimos! Creo que siempre nos hemos imaginado a un Sirius ligón pero al final siempre lo metemos con Moony, pero aquí no! A mi me gusta la pareja de los canes pero no va ser slash...Lo siento pero Draco va a ser malo  malísimo, si no me crees lee el capitulo...¬¬ Besos y gracias.

**Gala Snape:** Gracias! Sí conseguí los 250! Gracias gracias gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación. Bye!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Per fi he aconseguit acabar el capitol!! M'ha costat!! A veure que et sembla...Ara et toca escriure a tu!! Jeje Moltes gracies per les teves ajudes, ho he tingut en compte ^^. Ens veiem pel MSN! Petons!

**Kala:** Thanks!! Voldemort siempre va a estar molestando, no puedo hacer nada, pero ya veras que los merodeadores van a estar preparados.

**Mellizas_malfoy:**  No te quiero matar!! Si te matase no leerías más mi historia!! Jejeje es broma. No se te hace interesante un final así??  Y lo de Lucius James... es que no las tengo todas conmigo si coincidieron en el colegio. Pero supongo que sí habrá algo de los dos...¬¬ Cuídate y nos vemos! Besos

**Agus y Moony**: Hola! Que te ha pasado en la muñeca??? Estas bien??? Espero que sí. Tranquila, no pasa nada por el review, lo primero de todo es que te recuperes. Harry es muy inocente en esos temas, pero con semejante padrino debería irse acostumbrando, no crees?? Jeje. Bueno besos y hasta pronto. Cuidate

**Lily potter:** Gracias por tu ayuda, al final lo logré! James tenia un porque de su reacción, pobrecillo se piensa que Harry no lo necesita, si supiera...pero bueno los Potter's han hecho las paces y todo eso. Te dejo que leas el capitulo. Besos

**Gala Potter:** Siento tardar un poco con el capitulo pero es que la inspiración se fue de paseo un rato. Gracias por el review y nos vemos Bye!

**Narua Black:** Buenas!! Que tal? Lo de lobito malo...jejeje, a lo largo de la historia iras encontrando contraseñas así, pero que no tiene explicación...de momento ¬¬ ,mejor no la queramos saber....jejeje Yo también me imagino a Moony diciendo la contraseña al cuadro...que mono!! Bueno te dejo que leas. Besos!

**Zeisse**: Hola! Yo también creo que era hora de que Sirius recuperara su fama de ligón y sex simbol!! jejeje se merece un buen rato pobrecillo, no crees?. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Nos vemos!

**Vivi:** Hola! Tranquila por el review...lo entiendo...No te gusta Ron y Hermione??? Es que yo prefiero a Hermione con Ron y no con Harry, pero tampoco saldrán mucho, aquí los protagonistas son Harry y James y los otros merodeadores. Pero si los dejo juntos no me vas a dejar de leer, verdad??? Dime que no por favor!!! Jejeje Y Sirius de cacería! Ya era hora que disfrute un poco se lo merece por todo, debe tener ganas...jejej Te agregaré al MSN, ok?  Nos vemos!

**Herm_kinomoto:** Hola! Sí, ya se que algo se le tiene que pegar de los merodeadores, pero no me surge ninguna broma, lo que estoy haciendo es que Harry tenga más confianza en él mismo. Ahora empezaran momentos duros, pero algún tiempo para bromas habrá. Gracias por todo y bye!

**Niniel204:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Me alegro que te gustara lo de Ron y Hermione, a mucha gente no le ha gustado....*_* Pero bueno. Gracias por el review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Luna de black:** Síp, ahora ya empezará a haber más lucha y más voldemort, no se como quedará por eso, espero que no muy mal. Cuando va a salir Malfoy hijo....ejem ejem, mira un poco más abajo y lo encontrarás! Jejej venga a leer! Gracias!

**Daniel Black:** Hola! Lobito malo….jejej contraseñas de los niños, jejeje te encontraras algunas de estas a lo largo del capítulo, pero tampoco le busques mucho significado, quizás alguna las cuenten, otras son demasiado comprometidas para que alguien lo sepa….Lo de si se quedará James no te lo puedo decir, porque aun no se que haré...tengo algo pensado pero no esta seguro, depende como vaya surgiendo la historia!.

Bueno yo continuo con el fic, espero que te siga gustando! Besos

**MOON' G Hiwatari:** Quieres sangre, yo pongo sangre….jejeje Te dejo que leas el capitulo. Besos!

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capitulo! Que lo disfrutéis!

Capítulo 20:**I did it my way******

A Harry el camino hacia el despacho del director se le hizo eterno. Mientras, Ron, a su lado, no paraba de lanzarle miradas de reojo, Harry no podía parar de pensar sobre lo que había vivido en el sueño.

Así que había un espía en Hogwarts, y que los Slytherins de séptimo curso estaban haciendo una lista de todos los nacidos en familias muggles...

Mientras giraba por una estatua especialmente fea Harry no pudo evitar repasar mentalmente a todos los Sly.

"Tienen que ser de quinto curso hacia delante – pensó – antes no se tiene la suficiente magia como para servir a Voldemort. Entonces..."

En su mente apareció un rubio prepotente. Malfoy. Ese seguro y también Crabbe y Goyle, sus padres eran mortífagos y ellos no desobedecerían a sus padres. También estaba este chico callado que nunca iba con Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini. Este no tenia pinta. Luego estaban las chicas, Millicient Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson. Podrían ser, pero las otras 2 chicas que también estaban en quinto Harry no las conocía mucho, sí que reían las gracias de Parkinson y Malfoy pero nunca se involucraban demasiado.

Luego continuó su repaso en cursos superiores, pero aparte de los que jugaban a quidditch no los conocía para nada...su principal sospechoso era Malfoy.

-Hemos llegado, ¿sabes la contraseña? – Ron rompió el hilo de pensamientos de Harry haciéndole notar que ya estaban delante de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada.

-La contraseña, no lo había pensado. ¡Mierda! – exclamó frustrado. Y de la impotencia que sentía se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en al pared.

-Venga relájate, podemos...podemos ir a ...

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – una voz enfadada se escuchó de pronto en el fondo del pasillo.

-¡Sírius! – gritó Harry y se levantó corriendo para ir hacia su padrino – ¿sabes cual es la contraseña del despacho? – preguntó ansioso cogiendo a Sirius por los brazos.

-Tranquilo pequeñajo, ¿qué te ocurre?

-¡Voldemort! He soñado con él, he de hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? _Calabaza de azúcar- _dijo y la gárgola se retir– vamos subid.

Y los tres se subieron a la escalera de piedra que subían solas, Ron mirando todo con curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que iba al despacho.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? – preguntó Harry en un intento de calmarse un poco antes de tener que contar todo al director.

-Acababa de llegar y para ir más rápido y hacer menos ruido iba transformado en Snuffles y cuando subía me ha parecido captar tu olor y la he seguido.

-¿Vienes de la cacería? – preguntó Harry intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué te ha contado James? -dijo Sirius – bueno da igual, no ha ido mal ya te contaré – y justo al decir eso la escalera se paró.

Después de un suspiro de parte de Harry, Sirius llamó a la puerta donde una voz sorprendida dio pasó.

Dumbledore los esperaba con miraba confundida detrás de su gran escritorio, donde segundos antes había estado leyendo tranquilamente unos pergaminos antiguos.

-Buenas noches Albus – dijo Sirius – Harry acaba de tener un sueño con Voldemort.

-¿Qué has visto? – preguntó tranquilamente el director mientras con un gesto señalaba las sillas enfrente de su mesa para que se sentaran.

-Voldemort tiene espías en Hogwarts – dijo Harry, creía que eso era la más importante.

-Sirius ¿podrías ir a avisar a Minerva a James y Remus...y también a Severus, por favor y podrías acompañar al señor Weasley a su torre?- pidió el director y Sirius asintió y salió, junto con un Ron enfadado porque no le dejaban estar en la reunión, del despacho.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que le contara todo.

**

 Primeramente Sirius fue a acompañar a Ron a la sala común, Ron aun estaba enfadado.

-Venga Ron tranquilo, si luego cuando Harry vuelva os lo va a contar todo.

-No estoy seguro de eso....últimamente esta un poco... desconectado de nosotros.

-Bueno, pero es lógico, acaba de encontrar a su padre, es normal que este más con él que con vosotros, pero seguro que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, y además tu estas con Hermione, ¿no has pensado que quizás esta más desconectado con vosotros como dices tu, porque quiere dejaros solo?

-No se...

-Venga llegamos – dijo Sirius y Ron hizo una cara de suplica para que lo llevara con el – mira haremos una cosa – le dijo  - si Harry no os cuenta nada, venís a mi y yo os lo contaré pero ahora no puedes venir, ves a decírselo a Hermione...

-No puedo entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas, cada vez que lo he intentado las escaleras se transforman en un tobogán....

-No si..... – Sirius miró hacia los lados, acción inútil ya que a esas horas no había nadie por ahí y bajando la voz le dijo a Ron – no has de pisar los cuatro primeros escalones, que son los que activan el tobogán y cuando bajes tampoco los pises – dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Ron que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo....

-Mejor que no lo sepas...venga entra que tengo que ir a buscar a James y a Snivellus- lo ultimo lo dijo con asco – ah y a ver que haces....buenas noches.

Después de asegurarse de que Ron había entrado en la sala se transformó en perro y corrió hasta el despacho de McGonagall, que salió corriendo en bata de dormir hacia el despacho. Su siguiente parada fue a su propia habitación.

-Prongs! Moony! Levantaos, rápido!

-Mju…Padfoot déjanos dormir, no queremos saber como te ha ido, no nos importa…..

-Cállate Prongs, es Harry....

-¿Qué? Que le pasa a Harry – dijo James saltando de la cama y acercándose a Padfoot para que le contara todo.

-Tranquilo estaba bien – dijo apresuradamente, ha ido al despacho de Dumbledore,  ha soñado con Voldemort, y se ve que tiene espías instalados aquí...

-Vamos – dijo James poniéndose los primeros pantalones que encontró, Moony, aunque con un poco más de calma lo imitó.

-Id tirando – dijo Sirius – yo tengo que avisar a Snivellus, Albus quiere que le avise también – añadió con una mueca de asco en la cara y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Mientras James y Remus corrían hacia el despacho, Sirius iba a un paso más lento hacia las mazmorras en busca de su "querido amigo".

Gracias a todos sus años como merodeador Sirius sabía donde estaban las dependencias del profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin. Cuando llegó al cuervo que guardaba la entrada dijo la contraseña maestra, contraseña la cual solo los profesores sabían y que abrían todas las puertas, y empezó a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Snivellus! ¡Abre de una vez! ¿¡Quieres abrir!? ¡Snivellus!

-¿Qué coño quieres Black? – Snape había salido, sacando fuego por los ojos. A pesar de la hora no parecía estar durmiendo, llevaba la túnica negra de siempre y no hacía cara de estar recién sacado de la cama.

-Vigila el tonito que a mi me hace la misma gracia que a ti verte, vengo por que Dumbledore me ha pedido que te avise, Harry ha tenido un sueño con Voldemort.

-A mi que me importa lo que ese niñato pueda soñar – murmuró por lo bajini Snape mientras salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-Cuidadín con lo que dices – le advirtió Sirius y salió hacia el despacho con Snape detrás. No volvieron a decir palabra hasta que llegaron al despacho, donde ya estaban todos.

Harry estaba enfrente de Dumbledore con James y Remus, cada uno a un lado. Minerva por su parte esta sentada en un extremo con la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando lo que acababa de oír. Cuando entraron, Sirius tomó lugar al lado de James, después hacerle una pequeña caricia a Harry, que a pesar de todo, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, y tenia determinación en la mirada. Snape, al verse rodeado de Gryffindors fue hacia la pared del fondo y apoyó el peso en ella. Dumbledore empezó a contarle todo a Snape.

-Es el momento de tomar medidas – dijo el director una vez acabada la explicación – Severus – el aludido hizo una leve inclinación  - quiero que hagas una lista de los chicos de tu casa puedan ser sospechosos.

-Todos están muy seguros que el sospechoso es de Slytherin y hay indicios – dijo fríamente echando una mirada muy significativa a los merodeadores – que a veces el traidor no tiene por que ser Slytherin.

-No intentes defender a los asesinos como tu Snivellus – dijo James claramente tocado.

-Por lo menos...

-Silencio! – Albus cortó la contestación de Snape – creo que aun no han entendido que ahora están en el mismo bando caballeros – dijo mirando a Severus y James de manera reprobatoria. Ambos se miraron por última vez con odio y luego volvieron a mirar al director. – Como iba diciendo, Severus, de momento haz la lista de los Slytherin y intenta investigar algo. Minerva, convoca para mañana por la mañana una reunión de todos los profesores – Minerva cabeceó en señal de afirmación – y en cuanto a ti, Harry , esto no puede continuar, no puedes tener esas pesadillas o como quieras llamarlas. No son buenas para...

-Pero son de utilidad ¿no? – dijo Harry – quiero decir, no me gusta tenerlas pero así podemos saber que planea Voldemort – Minerva y Severus se estremecieron – y podemos actuar

-Quizás ahora puede haber más ventajas que desventajas, pero puede llegar el momento en que Voldemort vaya más lejos que permitirte entrar en su mente – explicó Dumbledore – a partir de mañana empezarás a estudiar oclumancia.

-¿oclu...que? – dijo Harry desconcertado.

-Oclumancia Potter, el arte de cerrar la mente de intrusiones externas – murmuro muy bajo Snape.

-¿Y quien me ensañará? – preguntó con un poco de temor el joven Potter, eso de cerrar la mente sonaba muy difícil.

-El profesor Snape.

-¿Qué? – se escuchó decir a cinco voces, Sirius, Remus, James, Harry y Severus

-No, Albus, no lo pienso permitir. No pienso dejar que Harry se pase horas encerrado con... con....ese.

-Albus – dijo Snape adelantándose por fin y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio donde apoyo las manos y se inclino hacia delante mirando fijamente a los ojos del director – sabes que no puede ser, no puedo...no quiero

-Mira Severus, eres uno de los mejores en oclumancia y seguro que serás capaz de enseñar a Harry maravillosamente.

-¿No puede hacerlo tu mismo Albus? , se que tu eres el mejor – dijo Remus. A él tampoco le parecía buena idea esa solución. 

-Yo no puedo Remus y tengo toda la confianza en Severus y ahora amigos creo que es hora de irnos todos a la cama – dijo levantándose, pero nadie más lo hizo.

-Hablaremos mañana Albus – dijo Snape y salió rápidamente haciendo ondear elegantemente la túnica negra a su paso.

Dumbledore suspiró. Sabía que era muy duro tanto para Severus como para Harry, los dos se odiaban, pero debían aprender a convivir. Lo peor seria controlar a James. Pero el no podía enseñar a Harry, era muy arriesgado.

***

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor – Harry había declinado la invitación de los merodeadores para que fuera a su habitación – James y Sirius continuaban protestando por las clases de oclumancia impartidas por Snape. James de forma airada y Sirius murmurando por lo bajo.

-No pienso dejar que Snivellus te de clases – gritaba Prongs – ese maldito murciélago no parará de joderte durante todas las clases. Mañana hablaré seriamente con Dumbledore y...

-Papá, no empieces de nuevo, ¿vale? – dijo Harry, su padre no hacía más que ponerlo más nervioso.

-Perdona Harry pero es que – continuó James pero calló de inmediato al ver los ojos verdes de su hijo. Así había empezado su primera pelea y no quería empezar una de nueva.

-Lo que has de hacer Harry  - intervino Remus – es, antes de cada clase vaciar tu mente y dejarla en blanco, así Snape no podrá entrar en ella.

-¿Quieres decir que Snape verá mis recuerdos? – dijo Harry asustado.

-Es por eso que tienes que vaciarla de cualquier pensamiento, como mínimo los recuerdos que no quieres             que él vea – continuó Remus.

-¿Tú sabes oclumancia? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Ni por asomo – contestó con una sonrisa – nunca he sido capaz de cerrar mi mente, hay hechos que por más que quiera nunca he podido enterrar y eso hace que las demás cosas también aparezcan – dijo pensando claramente en la noche en que su vida cambió.

Un silencio prosiguió a eso, nadie sabia que decir para animar a Harry.

-Mira pequeñajo – dijo Sirius cuando ya habían llegado delante de la dama gorda – si Dumblie no puede enseñarte será por algo, pero aun así insistiremos para que no sea Snivellus, pero si no lo logramos (Albus puede ser muy testarudo cuando quiere) quiero que te esfuerces al máximo, ¿vale? sí ya se que ver la cada de Snapie durante mucho rato seguido es la peor tortura del mundo. Has de prometerme que lograrás cerrar tu mente, Voldemort no puede entrar así como así. ¿Me he explicado, pequeñajo?

-Sí tío Sirius – contestó Harry con sorna.

-Pues venga, a dormir!

**

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas, Black?

-Moony...

-¡¡Ni Moony ni nada, Sirius, somos profesores, a ver si se te mete en la cabeza, PROFESORES y hemos de ser imparciales y respetar a TODOS los alumnos, sean de la casa que sean!!

-Pero no me negaras que tu también le tenias ganas....

-¿Nunca cambiaras verdad? Eres desesperante....

Los tres profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras se encontraban en el aula después de una clase con quinto año de Slytherin. El motivo de la discusión, unos comentarios contra un estudiante, Draco Malfoy. Sirius Black, después de la noche que había pasado después de la conversación con Harry y el sueño de éste, estaba muy enfadado con los Slytherin, y según Sirius, Draco Malfoy era el principal sospechoso de ser el espía de Voldemort en el colegio. Siendo hijo de quien era, no podía ser otra cosa. Solo había hecho falta un comentario sarcástico por parte de Malfoy para que Sirius descargara toda su rabia en él, llamándolo desde mortifago a él y su padre hasta asesino, cobarde y un sinfín de insultos más.

Ante eso los estudiantes se habían levantado sin perder ni una gota del orgullo que les caracterizaba y habían salido de la clase, sin que ningún de los otros dos profesores pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo. No es que a Sirius le hubiese molestado, pero ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias, y Remus, cuando se enfadaba sacaba el lobo que llevaba dentro.

-Moony...

-¿Y tu? Gracias por ayudarme ¿eh James?

Remus estaba enfadadísimo, sus ojos dorados chispeaban de rabia al comprobar como uno de sus amigos se comportaba como un estúpido niño de 15 años y el otro se quedaba impasible.

Moony estaba de pié encarando a Sirius, sentado en el escritorio y James estaba apoyado en la pared mirando como su amigo regañaba a su otro amigo. No quería pronunciarse. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Sirius, aunque sabía que no debería haberlo dicho. Por eso no quería pronunciarse, luego hablaría con los dos. Cuando Sirius hacía una cosa, en los instantes posteriores nadie podría sacarle de la cabeza que lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor y Moony, bueno Moony parecía una persona muy dulce y tranquila pero cuando alguien hacía algo que pudiera afectar a su trabajo peleaba con uñas y dientes....

-¿Sigues sin decir nada? Muy bien, ¿sabéis que? Yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir y no pienso defenderte Sirius. Tu te has metido en problemas y tu saldrás de ellos. Madura de una vez ¿¡quieres!? Pensaba que habrías aprendido a pensar en las posibles consecuencia antes de actuar, te han pasado cosas lo suficiente graves como para tenerlo en cuenta – dijo Remus mientras cogía su libro y el maletín – las clases que quedan hoy las daréis vosotros – y echando una ultima mirada de enojo salió de la sala dando un portazo.

-¡Joder! – exclamó Sirius tirando el libro que tenia entre las manos contra la pared de enfrente

-Venga tranquilo, esta enfadado – intentó calmarlo James sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿La he cagado mucho?

-Bueno – dijo James con un asomo de sonrisa – no te negaré que yo pienso lo mismo que tú pero que no era el momento de decirlo – reconoció – pero bueno, cuando se le pase el mosqueo vas a Moony y le pides perdón y ya esta.

-¿Nunca voy a aprender, verdad? – murmuró Sirius tristemente, lo que había dicho Remus, aunque sabía que lo había dicho porque estaba enfadado le había dolido. Recordar su pasado dolía, por su culpa tantas cosas habían pasado.

-Ei, no te comas la cabeza con eso – dijo James – seguro que no lo ha querido decir

-Quizás no lo quería decir, pero lo piensa.

-Lo que pasó fue una cadena de errores, nadie tuvo la culpa de todo. Venga Padfoot, no te vengas abajo por esto, luego lo hablas y punto y además si dejaras de hacer eso se perdería una gran parte de Padfoot – dijo James con un guiño y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo. Sirius aunque nunca lo admitiese pensaba mucho en lo que había pasado hacia ya 15 años y James sabia que seguía culpándose – y ahora – dijo separándose – nos toca el curso de Harry y encima sin Moony, que Merlín nos ayude.

**

-Hombre mira quien esta por aquí....si es Potty – dijo Malfoy al cruzarse con el moreno. 

Era la hora del almuerzo y Harry salía del gran comedor para ir a hablar con Remus. No les había dado clase y su padre y Sirius le habían contado resumidamente lo ocurrido (él, como su padre se mostró imparcial, le parecía bien lo dicho por su padrino pero también comprendía a Remus) y al ver como tampoco aparecía por el Gran comedor había decidido ir a verlo, pero ahora se encontraba al rubiales causante de todos los problemas.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy – contestó Harry intentando pasar por su lado, cosa que el rubio no permitió parándolo bruscamente con su hombro.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿me tienes miedo?

-Que te jodan rubiales

-Pero que lenguaje es ese – dijo con burla. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha malicia – aunque en vista de quienes son tus tutores – dijo arrastrando las palabras en clara referencia a lo ocurrido con Sirius.

-Por que no te vas con Voldemort y me dejas a mi en paz, imbécil.

-Mira Potter – Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban – te advertí el primer día que fueras con cuidado con los Slytherin y veo que no te lo has tomado en serio...

-Mira Malfoy – contestó Harry con el mismo tono de Malfoy y sin dejarse intimidar – cuando veas a Voldemort le dices de mi parte que se deje de jueguecitos, que ya estoy harto de sus tonterías y que...

-Potter , si aprecias tu vida o mejor, la de tu padre...

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi padre, ni a él ni a Sirius ni ha nadie ¿¡¿¡has entendido?!?! – gritó Harry furioso cogiendo a Malfoy por el pecho

-Tu padre y tu padrino serán los primeros en sufrir el poder del Lord y tu vas a verlos suplicar por su muerte – dijo Draco empujando a Harry lejos de el.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry notó una punzada en la cicatriz y fue como si algo se encendiera dentro de él.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó encima de Malfoy y le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo al rubio, que no se lo esperaba, aunque reaccionó rápido y devolvió el golpe.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que estaban haciendo, solamente querían hacer el mayor daño posible al otro.

Solo pararon cuando un grito se escuchó en el fondo del pasillo y entonces una fuerza los separó. Minerva McGonagall se encontraba parada enfrente de ellos con las fosas nasales dilatadas y una mirada muy furiosa.

-No quiero saber lo que ha ocurrido, directamente al despacho del director.

***

-Señor

Severus Snape acababa de entrar al despacho después de una llamada del director . Solamente al cruzar la puerta vio el motivo de la cual.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban sentados enfrente el escritorio de Dumbledore, los dos con golpes, magulladuras y sangre saliendo del labio en Potter y de la nariz a Malfoy. No hizo falta saber legilimens para saber qué había ocurrido.

-Severus, Minerva los ha encontrado en un pasillo y como jefe de la casa Slytherin debes impartirle un castigo al señor Malfoy, Minerva se encargará del señor Potter – Snape asintió de mala gana, no quería castigar a Malfoy, estaba seguro que el creído de Potter había tenido la culpa pero no tenia más remedio que castigarlo si no quería que Dumbledore le llamara al orden. Ya pensaría algo – eso es todo, acompaña al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, por favor – Snape hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y sacó a Malfoy de allí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Azul contra verde.

-Pensaba Harry que no entrarías en provocaciones de los Slytherin, te creía más maduro. Sabes que lo único que vas a lograr con eso será complicarte la vida.

-Mi vida es complicada desde que nací – dijo Harry con rabia – pero no voy a consentir que un niñato me venga con amenazas. Estoy harto de que esto ocurra y ustedes no hagan nada, que sea siempre yo quien acaba sufriendo. Pero esta vez no me voy a quedar parado, permitiendo eso. Voldemort me quiere a mi, pues cuando venga voy a estar listo. Esto es entre el y yo, no voy a permitir que nadie más se involucre – Harry hablaba con tal seguridad, serenidad, determinación y aplomo que tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall se preguntaron si ese era Harry Potter en verdad. 

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Harry salió del despacho en busca de Remus. Seguro que él podría ayudarle con las heridas y así podría preguntarle sobre lo que tenia en mente.

**

Se acabó. Me ha costado lo mío, pero ya esta! Que tal? Que planeará Harry?? Tendréis que seguir leyendo...Venga gente, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo

**Disclaimer**: Como hace mucho que no lo digo creo que va siendo hora: Todos los personajes y lugares con de JK Rowling, no quiero demandas, ok? 


	21. Someday I'll be saturday night

Vuelvo a estar aquí. He estado inspirada últimamente y en dos días he escrito el capítulo. Sabréis de los planes de Harry y algunas cosillas más.

Subo este capítulo ahora porque no creo que esta semana pueda escribir mucho, tengo un examen el viernes y en teoría tendría que haber estudiado en semana santa pero...como soy una mala niña no he estudiado y ahora tengo que recuperar el tiempo....ejem ejem

Bueno daros las gracias de nuevo por los reviews. Gracias a ellos creo que me inspiré (bueno eso y la versión extendida del señor de los anillos...jejeje...a quien no inspira ver a Aragorn???)

Contesto a vuestros reviews:

**Gala Snape:** A que es mono Sirius dejándose llevar y siguiendo su carácter? Me encanta. Ahora veras el plan de Harry. A leer! Besos!

**Kala:** Lo que planea Harry, yo creo que es muy lógico....ahora lo descubrirás! Adeu!

**Jack Dawson:** Bones! M'ha vingut la inspiració! Ja era hora. Te n'has anat de semana santa?? Vinga petons i ens veiem!

**Vivi :** Hola! ups, la cacería de Sirius…no he contado nada…bueno algún día ya saldrá, seguro. No será la primera ni la última. Oye, ayer intenté agregarte al MSN pero me decía que tu dirección no era válida, ¿esta bien escrita? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos. Cuídate.

**Amazona Verde:** Hola! Gracias!. Arriesgado, arriesgado....yo creo que si! Jeje me encanta ese carácter de Harry. Espero que continúes leyendo. Bye!

**GabyKinomoto:** Hola! Has terminado ya? Gracias por el review, me encanta que a estas alturas de fic aun haya gente que se engancha...gracias! Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Wenas! No te gusta este carácter de Harry? A mi me encanta, ya es hora que ponga las cosas en su sitio. A ver que te parece este capitulo. Besos. Cuídate

**Agus y Moony:** Me alegro que tengas la mano bien, ya! Chica...me vas hacer ponerme roja con tus comentarios....muchas gracias de verdad! Sirius es muy mono...me encanta que aun piense en su pasado, pero que no cambie. Esa es la gracia de Sirius, no? Bueno chica muchos besos! Cuida esa mano!!!

**Jessy_tonks:** Hola! Gracias!!! Ya actualizo! No he tardado casi nada! Lee el capitulo y veras que si agrego cosillas del quinto...pequeños detalles, pero que son importantes. Bueno, nos vemos gracias!

**MOON' G Hiwatari:** Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias! Ya he subido el cap. Espero que este te guste igual que el anterior. Nos vemos!

Capítulo 21: **Someday I'll be saturday night**

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido chico? 

Harry Potter estaba delante del cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la habitación de los merodeadores y al verlo tan magullado y con, seguramente el labio partido, el amable señor no pudo estarse de preguntar. Realmente empezaba a apreciar a aquel chico.

-Unas pequeñas diferencias de opiniones solo eso – contestó Harry – no se preocupe _"lobito malo"._

Al oír la contraseña el cuadro se retiró y permitió a Harry entrar.

A veces Harry entraba sin llamar a la puerta que encontraba detrás del retrato pero esta vez, prefería llamar. Quizá Remus no quería verlo, o quería estar solo.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Remus soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?

Segundos después Remus Lupin abría la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó alarmado.

-Nada que tu no me puedas curar – sonrió Harry con dificultad debido a su labio.

Remus lo miró con desconfianza y con un movimiento de ceja invitó a Harry a hablar.

-Pues veras – empezó mientras se sentaba en una silla y Remus atraía con la varita el botiquín – venia yo hacia aquí para ver como estabas después de lo de esta mañana (Sí me lo han contado, no pongas esa cara) – dijo Harry al ver que Remus iba a decir algo – y me he encontrado con mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy...auch – Remus le había puesto un algodón con alcohol en el labio – pues nada, me ha amenazado yo me he vuelto y hemos acabado dándonos en medio del pasillo hasta que McGonagall nos ha mandado al despacho del director.

-Ah, muy bien, ¿te parece bonito? – preguntó enojado Remus. La tranquilidad con la que Harry lo estaba contando no le gustaba un pelo – Cierra el ojo un momento – le pidió y le puso una crema alrededor del ojo morado.

-No pensaba permitir que os amenazara. Remus, él es un aprendiz de mortifago.

-No empieces como Sirius...

-De eso hablamos luego –dijo Harry – Él sabe los planes de Voldemort. Esa serpiente quiere raptar a mi padre y a Sirius para atraerme a mí, lo sé. Sabe que yo iré a por ellos y no le voy a negar tal placer... – Harry parecía muy seguro de él mismo cosa que preocupó a Remus, pero a la vez le enorgullecía. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con el chico, pero en esos meses que llevaban juntos los cuatro le había cogido muchísimo cariño y sabía que ahora quería a Harry como si fuese su hijo.

-¿Y que tienes pensado? – preguntó casi con temor.

-Pero antes me has de prometer que me dirás que sí – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Harry...

-Por favor Remus es muy importante para mí.

-Dime, pero no prometo nada.

Sabiendo que no obtendría nada mejor Harry lo soltó.

-Quiero que me entrenes.

-¿Perdona?

-Que me entrenes. Remus es muy importante para mi. Algún día, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a Voldemort, y cuando llegue ese día quiero estar preparado. Me he salvado ya muchas veces y todas a sido gracias a la suerte. Al final esa suerte se acabará.

-Harry, yo no – Remus estaba boquiabierto. No podía creerlo...

-No me vengas con que no sabes porque eres el profesor de defensa y sabes más de lo que muestras, lo noto.

-Tu padre y Sirius son mejores luchando que yo, ellos son aurores, Harry.

-Ya, a ellos también los necesito, pero para otra cosa – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y poniéndose delante de su profesor – Remus, tu serias imparcial mi padre y Sirius, no. Sabes que ellos no serian capaces de enseñarme depende que cosas. Ellos saben mucho de defensa, quizás mucho más que tu, pero tu eres el profesor,  tu sabes enseñar. Por favor te necesito – acabó diciendo mirando a los ojos dorados de su profesor.

Remus soltó un suspiro. Los ojos de Harry mostraban determinación. Quien hubiese dicho que ese bebé dulce, feliz, simpático y tan inocente, estaría ahora mismo allí, catorce años después, pidiéndole que le enseñara para poder derrotar al mayor mago oscuro de la historia.

Sin decir nada, Remus acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Harry, dándole a entender que aceptaba. El chico devolvió el gesto, agradecido.

Fue en ese mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos adultos con cara de preocupación.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó James preocupadísimo acercándose donde su hijo y arrebatándolo de los brazos de Remus para mirarlo detalladamente.

-Estábamos en el comedor almorzando cuando ha venido McGonagall enfadadísima y nos ha contado que te habías peleado con el idiota de Malfoy – empezó contando Sirius mientras por encima del hombro de James , él también miraba a su ahijado – entonces hemos  ido a la enfermería y solo estaba Malfoy con Snape. Felicidades, Harry has dejado la cara de Malfoy hecha un mapa –le sonrió Padfoot

Este comentario se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Remus.

-Estoy bien, Remus ya me ha curado y ahora que estamos todos – dijo mirando misteriosamente a los dos recién llegados – ya se lo he comentado a Remus y...- antes de empezar a contar su plan para los dos animagos se sentó en el sofá no sin evitar un gesto de dolor – quiero que me enseñéis a transformarme en animago – soltó Harry tan tranquilamente.

-Creo que me he perdido algo – dijo Sirius después de unos segundos. James estaba demasiado impactado para decir algo.

-No Sirius, no te has perdido nada, quiero que vosotros dos – señaló a James y su padrino – me enseñéis a ser animago.

-Harry, cariño ¿Malfoy te ha dado algún golpe fuerte en la cabeza? - dijo James acercándose a Harry y poniéndole la mano en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

-Quita – dijo apartando la mano – hablo muy enserio. Cuando tenga que enfrentarme a Voldie, y sabéis que tarde o temprano va a ocurrir, quiero tener alguna arma secreta.

-¿A que viene todo esto pequeñajo?

-Viene a que Malfoy me ha hecho abrir los ojos y tomar una decisión. No hagáis esta cara – dijo al ver la cara de los dos.

-Harry...

-¿Me vais a ayudar o no? – preguntó impaciente – si no me ayudáis lo haré yo solo.

-A nosotros nos costó tres años – dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá – no es una cosa fácil que puedas hacer en una semana.

-Pero vosotros lo hicisteis solos...

-Y yo que pensaba que había sacado los genes de la responsabilidad de Lily... – murmuro James desesperado.

-No es una cosa fácil, ¿lo sabes? – preguntó Sirius, Harry asintió – sabes que va a ser duro – Harry asintió – que requiere mucho entrenamiento – Harry volvió a asentir - ¿estás seguro?

-Sí – dijo Harry segurísimo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padrino.

-Prongs, creo que...

-Lo se Padfoot, lo sé. Harry, después de la cena, ven a buscarnos y te diremos cuando haremos las clases.

-Hay un pequeño detalle que falta por decir – dijo Harry – mmm...Tendremos que coordinar esas horas con...ejem...las clases de defensa que me dé Remus.

-¿Qué? O.o

***

Esa misma tarde, a las siete y media, el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch entrenando. En los primeros entrenamientos, una gran cantidad de Gryffis habían ido a ver al equipo entrenar bajo la tutela de Harry, y aunque ese fervor por el equipo había disminuido un poco aun habían unos 20 chicos y chicas que se desplazaban cada lunes y viernes al campo.

-¡¡Ron! Quédate en el medio, no te desplaces hacia el aro del lado hasta que no veas que el cazador suelta la quaffle!! – gritaba Harry a su guardián. No podían haber elegido mejor, el único problema era su escoba, pero esa tarde Harry le pondría solución.

Una hora y media después Harry dio la orden de bajar al suelo.

-Esta tarde me he enterado del calendario de los partidos – dijo el capitán una vez Ron había aterrizado a su lado – primer partido de la temporada el primer sábado de noviembre contra Hufflepuff. Aun nos queda un mes  para prepararlo, pero por favor no menospreciemos al rival.

El equipo asintió.

-Eso es todo, el viernes como siempre – dijo dando por finalizado el entrenamiento, pero – Fred, George, podéis quedaros un momento para hablar de la táctica.

Los aludidos se pararon y dirigieron hacia su capitán un poco extrañados.

-Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda en algo – dijo mirando hacia los lados para que no hubiera nadie escuchando – Ron no puede jugar con esa escoba.

-No, esa escoba no sirve ni para barrer – hizo notar George.

-Correcto, por eso he pensado que podríamos hacerle un regalo a Ron.

-Quieres comprarle una escoba – afirmo Fred.

-Correcto también – sonrió Harry – y ahí es donde entráis vosotros. Una escoba decente cuesta unos 300 galeones.

-Nosotros podríamos poner unos 50 cada uno, ¿no? – preguntó George a su hermano.

-Síp.

-Perfecto, yo puedo poner unos 100 y ayer Hermione me dijo que también podría poner otros 50. Con eso nos quedamos en 250. ¿cómo conseguimos los 50 que faltan? 

-Disculpe capitán Potter no hemos podido evitar escuchar la conversación y...

-Mentira profesor Black, SÍ podía haber evitado escuchar.

-Como iba diciendo – continuó Sirius como si no hubiese oído el comentario – mi amigo aquí presente – James – y yo podríamos colaborar en ese pequeño gasto.

-¿Llamas pequeño gasto a 50 galeones? – preguntó Fred a Sirius.

-Soy el último heredero de los Black, y lo único bueno de mi familia es que era asquerosamente rica.

La familia Black era una de las familias de sangre limpia más rica que existía en la comunidad Mágica. Solamente superada quizás por los Malfoy. Y muy por detrás estaban también los Potter y los Snape. Todos ellas, familias magas por tradición.

Sirius nunca hablaba mucho de su familia. Harry sabía algunos detalles por lo que le había contado su padre. Sirius nunca se había llevado bien ni con sus padres ni con su hermano Regulus, debido a la creencia de la sangre maga era muy superior a la muggle. Debido a esos ideales de sangre limpia, Sirius, cuando tenia 16 años, se había marchado de su casa a vivir con la familia de James, que lo acogieron como si fuera su segundo hijo.

Después de eso y tras graduarse en Hogwarts, Sirius con alguna ayuda de algún familiar con las mismas creencias que él,  había alquilado un piso y había empezado sus estudios como auror.

El resto de la historia ya la sabemos.

Cuando Sirius estaba en Azkaban su madre murió dejando a Sirius, como último heredero todas las propiedades de los Black (Su hermano pequeño, Regulus, se convirtió en mortifago y murió asesinado por el propio Voldemort) y también una gran fortuna, aumentada con la recompensa económica que el ministerio le dio cuando lo declararon inocente del supuesto asesinato de los muggles.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, capitán Potter, los 50 restantes corren a nuestra cuenta – dijo a Harry

-No voy a discutir. Pues chicos, mañana os paso una revista y elegimos la escoba y hacemos el envío ¿de acuerdo? – los gemelos mostraron su aceptación – y no le digáis nada a Ron.

-Ronnie se llevara una buena sorpresa, eso corre de nuestra cuenta – dijo George despidiéndose de Harry con un gesto al estilo militar.

-¿Te vienes a nuestra habitación y hablamos del horario?- preguntó James a su hijo.

-¿Y Remus? – preguntó al notar la ausencia del tercer merodeador

-Sigue enfadado conmigo – dijo con resignación Sirius

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca y emprendió camino hacia el castillo seguido por los animagos, pensando que lo primero que haría al llegar a la habitación seria quitarse el uniforme de quidditch.

Estaban por el vestíbulo cuando una figura toda vestida de negro se paró delante de Harry.

-Potter las clases de oclumáncia serán las miércoles a las ocho en mi despacho. Ni un minuto antes ni uno después. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Buenas noches Snivellus – saludó sarcásticamente Sirius – podrías tener un poco de educación y saludar antes ¿no?

-Mira quien habla de educación – contestó mordazmente – me han contado tu numerito de estaba mañana Black. Yo de ti, me lo pensaría antes de acusar a alguien de algo tan grave.

-Ay, perdona Snapie, pídele perdón a tu amigo Lucius de mi parte – dijo Sirius.

-¿Y por que no vas tu a pedir perdón a tu sobrino? Después de lo que le has dicho esta mañana...

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, al fin y al cabo tienes tu más relación con mi familia que yo mismo, ¿no? Quiero decir tu sigues sus mismos ideales y todo eso...

-Black...

-Buenas noches Snivellus – dijo Sirius cortando la conversación y cogiendo a Harry por un hombro salió dirección a su habitación, seguidos muy de cerca por un James orgulloso de su amigo

Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron a Remus rodeado de libros. Todos ellos de hechizos de ataque y defensa.

-He estado mirando algunos hechizos, Harry – le dijo mientras éste se sentaba ilusionado al lado de su profesor – algunos son complicados, otros más fáciles y de igual resultado, no sé, dependiendo de tu progreso escogeremos unos o otros – Remus le sonrió - ¿muy cansado? – le preguntó.

-No, solo necesito una ducha y estoy como nuevo

-Pues...¿tienes tu horario por aquí?- le preguntó James.

Harry rebuscó entre su mochila, sacó un arrugado papel de dentro de un libro y se lo tendió a su padre.

-Muy bien, pues si quieres mientras te duchas nosotros miramos a que horas hacemos las clases.

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Dando una sonrisa de agradecimiento Harry se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Diez minutos después, un Harry más descansado salía de nuevo al salón, donde los tres adultos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa mirando todos el mismo trozo de papel.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro que es este es tu horario? – preguntó James.

Extrañado, Harry se apretujó entre los tres y vio que, efectivamente, el papel que su padre decía era su horario.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque tienes menos horas libres que el sastre de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius y viendo que Harry no pillaba la broma le explicó – ¿no te has fijados nunca que Albus nunca lleva la misma túnica dos veces?

-Padfoot, esa broma perdió su gracia cuando estábamos en cuarto – le reprendió Prongs.

-Pero Harry es nuevo – se defendió Sirius – ¿a que es bueno pequeñajo? – Harry puso los ojos en blanco – bueno, pues tienes menos horas libres que el psicólogo de Snape – insistió Sirius y aunque Harry intentó disimular la risa fracasó estrepitosamente, cosa que enorgulleció a Sirius.

-Y después de Padfoot el perrito payaso, nos toca el horario Harry – dijo James ganándose una mal mirada de parte del animago.

-Pues sí – intervino Remus sin mirar en ningún momento a Sirius – mirando tu horario solo podemos entrenar dos tardes y media, que son los martes, los jueves y un rato los viernes.

-¿Y que pasa con les lunes y los miércoles? – quiso saber Harry.

-Los lunes tienes quidditch y los miércoles oclumancia – explicó James

-Por lo tanto dedicaremos los martes a defensa después de la cena y antes de astronomía – dijo Remus.

-Síp, los jueves una horita con nosotros – dijo James refiriéndose a las clases para animago – y luego otra con Moony.

-Y los viernes después del quidditch otra hora de animago – intervino Sirius.

-¿Y por que no hacemos clases también los sábado y los domingos?

-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalles, Harry – dijo Remus – estás en Hogwarts y tienes más asignaturas donde te ponen tareas y exámenes y este año, encima tienes los TIMOS.

-Y otra cosa. Tienes quince años y también tienes que divertirte, estar con tus amigos, descansar...- acabó diciendo Sirius.

Harry se los quedó mirando. Era verdad, haciendo todo eso tendría muy poco tiempo para estudiar, y hacer tareas aparte de estar con Ron y Hermione. Pero bueno, el esfuerzo valía la pena.

-Con ese horario ¿cuándo pensáis que podría tardar en ser animago?

-Para ser animago hace falta tener una buena base teórica – explicó James.

-Mañana buscaremos las notas que hicimos, con eso resultará más fácil que si estudiamos de los libros – continuó Sirius.

-Y con las dos horas por semana – tomó la palabra otra vez James – si todo va bien, por navidad podríamos empezar a probar la transformación.

-¿En navidad? – exclamó ilusionado Harry.

-Si todo va bien, tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones – le dijo su padrino despeinando el pelo aun mojado de su ahijado.

Luego estuvieron un rato más hablando de donde darían las clases, de si se lo dirían a Dumbledore (Harry se mostraba totalmente en contra) y algunas cosas más. No fue hasta que a Harry se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos que decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir.

Después de meterse en la cama que Harry tenia en la habitación (no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir allí) Harry decidió que se lo contaría todo a Ron y Hermione, al fin y al cabo siempre habían estado a su lado y se merecían saber sus planes. Por la mañana iría a la sala común y hablaría con ellos. También tenia que buscar la escoba...

***

Una cosa antes de despedirme..he estado pensando, que como muchos de vosotros sois seguidores desde casi el principio del fic, si queréis y me pasáis vuestra dirección de correo os puedo enviar un mail cada vez que actualice para haceros saber que he subido un nuevo capitulo.

Si queréis en un review me mandáis la dirección, ok?

Solo eso. Besos a todos y hasta la proxima!  
  
Pekenyita


	22. This ain't no game, I play it hard

Buenas! Estoy muy, muy pero que muy feliz. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Por eso actualizo tan rápido (la velocidad de las actualizaciones es directamente proporcional al numero de reviews recibidos!!!) ¬¬' Esto de estudiar física creo que no me ha sentado muy bien.

Antes de responder a los reviews quiero hacer un comentario general, dado a que muchas gente me lo ha preguntado.

-Sí! Quiero poner una pareja a Harry, pero no se quien. Hermione esta con Ron ( y aunque haya gente que no le gusta, siempre he visto a esos dos juntos) y Ginny me niego!! No me cae nada bien esa niña, aunque en el kinto libro mi opinión sobre ella mejoro notablemente. Otra que esta descartada es Cho! No me caía mal, pero es al contrario que Ginny mi opinión a caído en picado.

Y para inventar a alguien...ufff es que no se en que momento ponerla. (¿¿¿alguna sugerencia??) Algún momento aparecerá....supongo ^^'

Bueno y ya está contesto a los reviews  y os dejo leer. Besos a todos!

**Jack Dawson:** Ola! Ke tal? Que tal el teu fic? Has escrit algu? Bé, ho del animal, no se quin animal será. Un fénix segur que no, no li trobo gaire utilitat, prefereixo un mamifer. I la idea de la pantera no em desagrada gens....una pantera negra amb ulls verds!!! Pero encara no ho se, sera algu aixi. No he de pensar. En fi, ens veiem...espero en la teva actualització. Petons.

**LILYFAL:** Hola! Aun no se que animal será Harry. Un fénix seguro que no. Algún mamífero, seguro que algún felino ( un gato, tampoco) Gracias. Nos vemos!

**Jessy_tonks:** Otra vez actualizo rápido. Vuestro reviews me animan a escribir....eso y que estoy inspirada y antes de que se vaya aprovecho...Ron y Hermione irán apareciendo pero no son los protagonistas del fic...hoy aparecen algo...no mucho pero menos es nada. Lo de la pareja de Harry ya lo he contestado arriba. Y tu última pregunta....no se si aparecerá Voldemort dentro de poco...voy escribiendo el fic sobre la marcha...sorry no te puedo contestar.. Gracias! Y nos vemos!

**Luna de black:** Jejeje, pues no lo había pensado....lastima! =P No caí. Muchas gracias!!! Una de tus autoras favoritas!!?? No me lo puedo creer! Gracias gracias gracias! Cuando publiques el fic (Anímate!) me lo dices y yo te leo...ok? Venga nos vemos!

**Angélica:** Hola! YA era hora de que Harry fuera más decidido...odio el carácter que le pone JK a veces...pero bueno....Ok te mando el mail! Besos!

****

**Gala Potter:** Sip, pobre Harry tiene el horario un pooooko liado, pero bueno el quiere hacerlo y el que algo quiere algo le cuesta, ¿no? Esta interesante? Me alegro! Jejej Besos!

****

**MOON' G Hiwatari**: Gracias! Tu reviews, siempre me dan una energía!!! Aquí esta el capitulo, espero te guste. Besos! Nos vemos

**Lilyan black:** Oye, bonita dirección, eh? Jejej En que animal sera??? Pues aun no te lo puedo decir, pk no lo se ! jeje. Un fénix, no. Mas bien algún felino. Algún día tendré que mirar algún libro de animales...ejem. Bueno espero que te guste y si es así...algún review??? Venga, adeu!

**Looony Moony:** pero si no cuesta nada un review...y a mi me alegra la vida...ejejeje No se que forma tendrá Harry, no lo he pensado aun...tendrás que seguir leyendo. Pero si tienes alguna idea.....será muy bienvenida. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Hermione:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos

**..::Tsukami::..** Hola! Cuantas preguntas! Vamos a ver (Pekenyita se peta los dedos de las manos preparándose para escribir) Como escribo bien...no me creo que escriba bien, la primera vez que me lo dices es en este fic. No se aun cuanto va a durar James, no tengo decidido el final de la historia, por eso mismo no se cuantos capítulos va a tener, lo que si me estoy dando cuenta es que se esta alargando mucho (llevo 22 capitulo y aun están en octubre) Ron y Hermione irán saliendo, pero no mucho, ellos no son los protagonistas, pero tampoco los ignoraré (aunke se puede contar que no son mis personajes favoritos) Y bueno...eso es todo, no? Si no tu insiste...jejej Nos vemos! Espero. Bye

**Kala:** La cacería de Sirius, no eres la primera que me lo pregunta...algún día cuando Harry se lo pregunte lo contará. Y la forma animaga de Harry aun no se cual será tengo que pensarla detenidamente. Bueno, nos vemos!

****

**Gala Snape:** Ups! Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Nos vemos! Bye

**Amazona Verde:** Los merodeadores no se podían negar a enseñar a Harry...Gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Agus y Moony:** No me aburres mujer! Jejeje Muchas gracias! Te gustaron los chistes de Sirius? Me alegro yo me reí mucho escribiéndole y buscando la comparación...Venga nos vemos!

**Alyssa Black:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo el fic. Nos vemos!

**Vicu-malfoy:** jejeje Harry, pobrecillo, pero el lo quiere así.  Si quieres pon tu el fic, es que yo ando un poco liadilla...Nos vemos! Bye

**Narua Black:** Se van a reconciliar Moony y Padfoot...ejem ejem. Lee el capitulo mejor...=) Muchas gracias! Besos

**Niniel204:** Me alegro que te rieras, pk yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que salga bien, todo lo que viene. Besos!

**Rai_potter:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste!

**Loly!:** Hola! ¿dedicarme a escribir? No, no podría, si nunca he escrito bien, la primera vez que me lo han dicho ha sido con este fic...aunke muchas gracias, me ha hecho subir la autoestima. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Besos!

**Malaki:** Me alegro que te guste. Nos vemos!

**Alejandra V:** Te has leído todo el fic seguido? O.o! Harry no será un fénix, aun no se que será, pero el fénix, no. Será algún felino seguramente. Tengo que pensarlo aun. Jejej no había pensado en lo del poder de Gryffindor *.* pero siempre he pensado que Harry era el mago mas poderoso de todos y creo que eso es un gran poder. Lo de magia sin varita siempre me ha atraído mucho. Quizá lo use. Trankila, de momento no tengo pensado como acabara el fic....no puedo decirte que pasará. James (según mi mente retorcida) siguió "creciendo" cuando estaba muerto por lo tanto ahora tiene el aspecto de 37 (la edad que creo que tiene) Y por último...acabaré el fic! Eso lo prometo! Besos y gracias por tooooodo el review me encantan estos tipos de reviews! Gracias!

Capitulo 22**: This ain't no game, I play it hard**

-¡Buenos días por la mañana! – exclamó Harry entrando en la sala común y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigos recogiendo los libros que estaban en una mesa, donde seguramente la noche anterior habían estado estudiando.

-Que contento te ves ¿a que se debe? – le preguntó Ron chocando manos con su amigo.

-A nada especial – contestó saludando a Hermione - ¿qué no puedo estar feliz o qué? – dijo en broma –chicos os he de contar una cosa, pero me habéis de prometer que no se lo diréis a nadie y que tu Hermione no me liaras ningún pollo, ni me llamaras loco ni nada por el estilo – dijo esto último señalando a su amiga que hizo un gesto de estar ofendida.

-Oye! - se quejó -¿y tu de que te ríes? - le recriminó a su novio 

-Venga va no os peleéis. Veréis a partir de hoy voy a tener muy poco tiempo para estar con vosotros por que...bueno, por las tardes, después de defensa, Remus me dará clases extras de defensa y – paró y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca y pudiera escuchar – mi padre y Sirius me van a enseñar a ser animago.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Schit1! – dijo Harry a sus amigos al ver que los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en la sala se había girado al oír el grito

-Pero Harry eso es ilegal!

-Hermione, ¿qué te he dicho de montarme el pollo?

-Pero, pero...

-Pero nada. Esta decidido y ya tenemos un horario y todo, por eso no vine a dormir ayer.

-¿Lo sabe Dumbledore? – insistió Hermione

-De momento no – explicó Harry – Remus quiere contárselo pero mi padre y Sirius no y yo también estoy en contra pero no se...

-Cuando empiezas? – preguntó Ron.

-Esta tarde, con Remus

-Podremos ir a verte algún día

-Claro que sí. Aunque  no creo que sea divertido. Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre – dijo Harry y levantándose salieron de la sala.

***

La Lluvia repicaba en las ventanas. Ocasionalmente un rayo se dejaba oír. Acababan de entrar en el mes de octubre y parecía que en vez de entrar en otoño hubiesen pasado directamente al invierno.

Los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor se encontraban en el aula de DCAO.

-No me gusta el frío – decía Hermione sentada entre Harry y Ron en primera fila. Al escuchar el comentario Ron atrajo más hacia él a su amiga.

-Hermione, ahora que pienso – dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara que no presagiaba ningún comentario bueno – en los 5 años que te conozco nunca te has quejado de frío. ¿Quieres decir que no lo haces por alguna razón en especial? –dijo señalado la posición de sus dos amigos.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y Ron se puso a reír.

-¿Que tienes envidia, quizá? ¿ Quieres que te abrace a ti también? – preguntó riendo Ron  a su amigo.

-No, no, gracias – contestó Harry levantando las manos en un gesto  de desprecio.

-¿Buenos días chicos!

-¡Buenos días profesor Black! – contestó la clase.

Sirius se había convertido en el profesor más codiciado por el alumnado (femenino se entiende). Y Lavander y Parvati eran las más fieles seguidoras de animago. 

Cuando todos los chicos se habian sentado correctamente James empezó.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre duelos – dijo y la clase aun puso más antencion en sus palabras – el profesor Dumbledore nos ha comentado que cuando estabais en segundo se hizo un club de duelo, ¿no es así? – la clase asintió - ¿qué os acordais de ese dia?

-Pues aparte de que el profesor Lookhart _(NdA: perdonadme pero no se como se escribe, he leído los libros en catalán y traducen el apellido) – _era un inepto y que Harry hablaba parsel, poco más – contestó con sinceridad Dean Thomas

Los merodeadores dieron una mirada significativa a Harry, el cual bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Pues esto a nosotros no nos sirve – dijo Sirius – quizás a Harry en algún momento lo saca provecho – dijo sonriendo.

-En un duelo es hay tres claves fundamentales: – cogió la palabra Remus – tranquilidad, determinación...

-...Y suerte – dijo por lo bajo Sirius, quien se ganó una mirada reprochadora de Remus. La clase, por eso, rió.

-y observación – continuó Moony.

-Durante el duelo es muy importante mantener la calma – explicó James – te has de olvidar de todo lo que acontece a tu alrededor, solo has de pensar en tu enemigo y en ti mismo, en tus posibilidades. Da igual que en un principio lo veas todo  negro y que parezca que es imposible ganar. Has de concentrarte en ti y quizas así puedas, como mínimo noquear a tu contrincante.

-Otra cosa importante es la determinación – dijo Sirius  - es muy importante no titubear en decir los hechizos, maldiciones o contrahechizos. Recordad esto chicos, cuando se os haya venido un hechizo a la cabeza, lanzadlo. Da igual que te estés enfrentando a Voldemort y te venga un _tarantallegra, _tú, lánzalo, y seguidamente te vendrá otro. 

-Sí, porque si piensas en el _tarantallegra_ y mientras lo dices quieres decir otro por que te das cuenta que con ese hechizo no harás nada, no conseguirás ninguno de los dos y el enemigo tendrá unos segundos de ventaja – respaldó James a su amigo.

-El tercer punto es la observación – dijo Remus – es muy importante observar a tu enemigo. Mirar que es lo que suele usar, que táctica usa, hacia donde suele esquivar los hechizos....

-En la pagina 251 del libro hay una lista de hechizos útiles en un duelo, haced un resumen de todos ellos y luego un comentario de los más útiles. Tenéis tiempo de hacerlo ahora, no os quejéis – dijo Sirius en contestación a los murmullos de desagrado de la clase.  – ah y si os portáis bien la próxima clase se haremos algunos duelos aquí.

La clase empezó haciendo lo mandado por los profesores. Ellos iban pasando por los mesas para ver que hacían lo que mandaban y por si tenían alguna duda.

-Harry, ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Remus y a Sirius? No se han mirado en todo el rato – preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

-Remus se ha enfadado con Sirius, por lo que ayer pasó con Malfoy, lo que os conté en la comida – le explicó.

-Pues la verdad es que tiene razón con enfadarse. Y no se ocmo no se ha enfadado contigo.

-Gracias Hermione, yo también te quiero – respondió sarcásticamente Harry.

-Harry – dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Remus – esta tarde en esta clase ¿vale?

Harry cabeceó en señal de acuerdo y Remus fue hacia donde Neville pedía su atención.

-Tengo ganas de empezar, ya – dijo un Harry feliz, y se volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro.

***

-¿Donde esta Ron?- preguntó Harry a su amiga en el gran comedor.

-Ginny le ha pedido que la acompañara a no se donde – contestó Hermione contando un trozo de pollo.

-Me va perfecto eso de que no esté.¡ Fred, George, venid un momento! – gritó para que los gemelos que estaban murmurando por lo bajo con Lee vinieran. Cuando se acercaron dijo – ya lo tengo todo planeado. Esta tarde enviaré la comanda de la escoba, vosotros cuando podáis me dais el dinero – les dijo a sus tres compinches.

-¿Que modelo has pensado? – le preguntó Fred.

-Ha salido un nuevo modelo de Nimbus, no es tan buena como la 2000 pero tampoco esta nada mal. ¿qué os parece?

-Perfecto. Esta tarde te damos la pasta. 

-¿cuándo la recibiríamos? – quiso saber George.

-Pues en una semana – dijo Harry – y así tendría tiempo para entrenar con ella.

-Hola chicos, de que habláis – Ron acababa de llegar

-Nada de los entrenamientos del viernes – mintió Harry, cosa que Ron no se dio cuenta ya que estaba demasiado preocupado en decidiendo que comer.

**

-Esa misma tarde a las ocho Harry entraba en el aula de defensa, aún vacía. Mientras estaba encendiendo con la varita las velas para tener un poco de luz entró Remus, cargado con unos cuantos libros.

-¡Buenas noches! – dijo con una sonrisa amable – ¿hace mucho que me esperas?

-No acabo de llegar ¿qué es todo eso? – dijo señalando a los libros que Remus ahora con dificultad dejaba en el escritorio.

-Te he cogido un par de libros de la sección prohibida – Harry abrió con asombro los ojos – los otros son para yo preparar las clases y otro que me ha pedido James. Y ahora escúchame bien Harry – dijo Remus con expresión seria. Estos libros solo  los puedes ver tu, no se los dejes a nadie y cuando digo a nadie incluyo también a Ron y Hermione – Harry cabeceó afirmativamente – hay una parte del segundo libro que esta hechizada para que no lo puedas leer.

-Seguro que he visto cosas peores es mi vida –intentó argumentar Harry pero fue cortado rápidamente por Remus.

-No creo y hablo en serio. Son las condiciones del trato. Si quieres leer estos libros te has de atener a las reglas.

-vale, vale – dijo Harry tendiendo una mano, que Remus estrecho, cerrando el trato.

-Muy bien, pues – empezó Remus – si te digo la verdad, hoy no tengo nada preparado – dijo con una sonrisa tímida – pero he pensado que aprovechando la clase de esta mañana podríamos practicar un duelo, con algún hechizo simple para ver como te mueves.

Harry aceptó y la cabo de pocos minutos ambos estaban enfrascados en un apasionante duelo. 

Harry quedó sorprendido por la agilidad con la que se movía su profesor. Remus, si hubiese querido hubiese podido ganar a Harry, desarmarlo, en menos de 5 minutos, pero quería comprobar en que era débil Harry, para en las siguientes clases poder machacarlo.

Cuando, a los 15 minutos Harry bajó la guardia debido al cansancio, Remus colocó perfectamente un _expeliarmus_ y la varita de Harry fue a para a sus manos. Éste, al verse derrotado se lanzó al suelo muerto del cansancio. Remus parecía fresco.

-No esta mal, pero Harry, siempre tiendes a defenderte, no a atacar. No has de dar oportunidad a que te echen un hechizo, siempre has de ser tu quien empiece el movimiento. Empezaremos por ahí, en hechizos de ataque... – dijo Remus y rebuscaron en uno de los libros y empezaron a practicar.

**

-¿Remus? 

La clase ya había terminado. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, Agotado del duelo y de las repeticiones de los hechizos.

-Dime – contestó Remus mientras guardaba su varita y recogía un poco el aula. Algún pupitre había sido alcanzado por algún hechizo mal tirado.

-Hay una cosa que siempre he querido preguntarte pero nunca que he atrevido – empezó Harry mirando a los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Dispara – invitó Moony intrigado. 

-¿Dónde estabas la noche en que Voldemort nos atacó? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Remus se quedó parado. No se había imaginado esa pregunta. No era que no le hubiese molestado la pregunta, solo que eso era demasiado doloroso para él. 

-Lo siento, no debería habértelo preguntado, lo siento – dijo Harry al ver que Remus no contestaba.

-No, solo es que – dijo y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Harry – yo estaba en mi casa. En esa época me dedicaba a viajar mucho. Quería recorrer gran parte de Europa para estudiar acerca de los hombres lobo, quería ver, conocer gente como yo – empezó contando con voz dulce – hacia poco que había llegado de Francia, un par de semanas. Cuando llegué me contaron lo del encantamiento fidelio y fue entonces cuando Lily, que siempre me había llevado perfecto con ella, me dio el diario que te regalé y el anillo. Creo que ella se imaginaba que algo malo iba a pasar – recordó con melancolía – tres días antes habíamos hecho una cena, los cinco, bueno seis, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, tu y yo. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, que seguíamos siendo los mismo niñatos de Hogwarts, con nuestras bromas, tonterías, comentarios. Nos despedimos quedando para el 1 de noviembre en casa de Padfoot. Todo parecía normal.

Como te he dicho ese día estaba en casa revisando unas notas cuando, a las once y catorce minutos, recuerdo que justamente miré el reloj cuando oí como alguien entraba en la chimenea, Albus apareció blanco y muy alterado. Supe que algo malo había pasado. 

**Flash Back**

-Albus, ¿que ha ocurrido? – un hombre con el pelo castaño bastante largo se levantó corriendo de la silla donde estaba sentado para dirigirse al hombre que acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

-Remus – empezó Albus Dumbledore con un ligero temblor de voz – era él, Sirius era el traidor.

-No – dijo todo convencido – no puede ser, imposible, pero...¿Y James? ¿lily? ¿cómo esta Harry? ¿por qué dices que Sirius era el traidor?

-Sirius le ha dicho donde se escondían y los ha ido a buscar. Remus, James y Lily han muerto – dijo con gran pesar el director de Hogwarts.

-No me lo creo, es imposible, Sirius nunca haría daño a James, ni a ninguno de nosotros.

-Hay algo más – continuó Albus, acercándose al hombre lobo y poniendole  las manos en los hombros – Peter, cuando se ha enterado ha ido a buscar a Sirius – Remus en ese momento contuvo la respiración, Peter no era nadie en comparación de Sirius, si era verdad lo que Albus le contaba entonces Peter – Sirius a hecho explosionar la calle donde Peter lo ha acorralado. Han muerto 13 muggles y...Peter.

** Fin del flash Back**

-Si te digo la verdad, poco más recuerdo de esa noche, solo se que pregunté por ti y luego insistí en acogerte, pero Albus quería sacarte de todo lo que se te venía encima. Y luego no recuerdo más, supongo que Albus me hechizaría para tranquilizarme. – Terminó Remus. En su voz se podía encontrar todo el dolor que esa noche sintió, el dolor por la muerte de sus amigos y la traición de uno de ellos.

Harry que había estado escuchando todo aquello con la cabeza baja, sin mirar en ningún momento a los ojos de Remus, no pudo evitar pensar en como se había sentido su , no, ya no era solo su profesor era mucho más que eso, era un familiar, un tío, un hermano. 

-Fue la peor época de mi vida. Incluso mucho peor que cuando me mordieron. De la noche a la mañana había perdido a mis cuatro mejores amigos, tres muertos a manos del cuarto. Tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme. Pero bueno, con ayuda conseguí seguir con mi vida. Conseguí sacarme la carrera de profesor de defensa, con la esperanza de poder ser tu profesor algún día, Harry. – dijo esto último con una sonrisa

Por fin Harry levantó la vista y fijo su mirada en la de Remus. Éste tenia los ojos brillantes.

-¿Se puede? – una voz pedía paso desde la puerta.

Harry miró a Remus y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasa Sirius – contestó Harry. Remus sutilmente pasó mano por sus ojos.

-Venía a ver que tal estabais – dijo feliz, pero al ver la cara de los dos preguntó  - ¿estáis bien?

-Sí, solo estábamos hablando – contestó Remus con voz fría mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Estoy harto! – gritó de repente Harry – podéis hacer ya las paces, os parecéis a Ron Y Hermione – ambos adultos lo miraron – Remus perdónalo ya

-No se ha disculpado aun Harry. Tu padrino tiene ya una edad para saber si lo que hace esta bien o no – contestó Remus. Todo el tono de voz afectado que había mostrado solo 1 minuto antes ahora se mostraba totalmente frío, impersonal.

-Sirius, pídele perdón de una vez

-Moony – dijo Sirius haciendo caso a su ahijado – lo siento me pasé. Lo sé. Soy un estúpido, un bocazas, un inmaduro. Sé que debo aprender a controlarme. Tienes razón. Perdóname. – acabó diciendo Sirius con carita de cachorro indefenso. Harry los miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-Sabes Padfoot que no vas a poder cambiar – dijo mirándolo.

-¿Y entonces porque viene todo esto? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Anda cállate ya – le soltó Remus – cuando estemos en clase te quiero sin hacer comentarios a nadie, sin meterte con nadie , ¿sabes? Mejor no digas nada, te mantienes callado y nos ahorramos problemas.

-Ja ja ja – rió sarcásticamente Sirius. Y se acercó para sellar con un abrazó la reconciliación.

-Sirius ¿donde esta mi padre?

-Pues ha ido a hablar con Dumbledore, no me ha dicho por que – dijo y cambiando de tema preguntó – ¿como ha ido la clase?

**

Hola de nuevo!! Bueno primera clase...que tal? A mi no me ha gustado mucho pero bueno...no hay mas. 

Espero escribir el próximo capitulo...pero como he dicho antes cuantos más reviews, mas rapidez. Con un simple "sigue" me basta....soy simple de contentar. Apa wapos nos vemos!


	23. Seven days of saturday is all that I nee...

Hola a todo el mundo! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Quiero daros las gracias de nuevo, -creo que me repito pero es la verdad- por los reviews. En 23 capítulos 319 reviews!!! Esto es demasiado.... no lo puedo creer. Os contesto y a leer el capítulo! Besos a todos!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! De nada por el mail, gracias a ti por los reviews. Esta vez he tardado un pokitin más a subir el capítulo pero tampoco mucho....me alegro que te gustara. Y la conversación de James con Dumbledore ya se verá. BSS

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Gracias. Sip pobre Remus yo tampoco hubiere soportado lo que el pasó. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos!

****

**Niniel204:** Wola! Thanks! Me alegro que te gustara. A ver que te parece este. BSS

**Rai_potter:** Sé que fue cortó pero no salió nada más. Harry no puede ver una parte del libro que le ha dado Remus porque hay hechizos de torturas y imágenes duras. Thanks y besos

****

**Loony Moony:** Sigo! Es que de todas las chicas que me dices solo me gusta Hannah Abott pero es de Hufflepuff y no me acaba de gustar esa casa. Tengo algo en mente, ya lo verás! Muchas gracias , espero tus reviews (si alguna vez no puedes, trankila) pero te agradezco mucho el gesto. BSS

**Amazona verde:** Hola! Gracias. A leer! BSS

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Com estas? Millor? Sip, mola molt la pantera, pero algun m'ha dit que podia ser un unicorn i mira m'ho estic pensant, encara tinc temps per això. Espero que tots els examens et vagin bé i el campionat també. Vinga molts petons i ens veiem !

**Elanor Black: **Hola ! Gracias por leer el fic. Pobrecillo Remus, pero ahora a recuperado a sus amigos y tiene a Harry. Gracias! Besos

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Soy de Barcelona, (España) Ya sigo. Me alegro que te gustara el flash back, surgió de repente. BSS

**Katherine:** Wola! Gracias. No voy a dejar el fic, lo acabaré tarde o temprano (espero que temprano). Bye

****

**LILYFAL:** Sí, Harry va a tener una chica, no se si como novia formal o como amiga intima pero algo habrá. Sigo. Besos

**Narua Black:** Sigo! Jeje….en serio que con un sigue me basta. Como mínimo sé que lo has leído. ¿No te gusto la reconciliación? ¿La querías más larga? Sorry, pero no sabía como manejar la situación. Continuo. BSS

**Alejandra V:** No es que Harry no pueda ser un fénix, solo que no me gusta. Me decanto por algún animal ágil rápido, fuerte, poderoso. De momento estoy entre una pantera o un unicornio. Ya veré. ¿A ti que te parece? Nos vemos! BSS

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Sigo! ^^' Gracias por el review!

**Ines:** Hola! Ya sigo! Gracias!

**Ithae:** Ei m'encanten els reviews en cátala! D'on ets? Ara que ho dius es veritat que al principi el Harry semblava més petit...(ups) No ho havia pensat. Pero ara ha madurat...¿no? jejej. A ningú li agrada la parella Ron /Hermione, pero que hi farem. Ja continuo. Gracies. Petons

**Raziel** **Black:** Hola! Me encanta tu sinceridad. El capítulo no tuvo mucha acción, cierto. A ver que te parece este. Me parece muy buena idea lo del unicornio, no lo había pensado, pero ahora lo tengo MUY presente. De momento estoy entre el unicornio y una pantera negra, Ya lo decidiré. Puedes opinar lo que te parezca mejor. Gracias y sigo

**Jessik Black Tonks:** Ei me vas a hacer ponerme roja!  No entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, pero supongo que te refieres a las dos fechas que salen encabezando el fic. La primera es la que pone published, es la fecha en que subí el primer capitulo (el 13 de octubre del 2003) y la otra, update, la ultima fecha de actualización (el 14 de abril del 2004). Creo que me dices eso..si no, tu insiste que al final te entenderé! ^^' Gracias por el review, si lo cuento como para los 21 anteriores. Bueno dejo que leas el capitulo. Espero tu opinión. Besos

**Jessy_tonks:** Gracias por los 2 reviews! A ver...vamos por partes. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y la reconciliación de Remus y Sirius. Y lo del otro review...no seguiré exactamente el quinto libro. No se si Harry se meterá en el pensadero de Snape y por supuesto que Snape no vera en la mente de Harry el ministerio de misterios, más que nada porque Harry en este fic no sueña con eso. La trama será diferente. No sé como explicarme...^^Solo habrá detalles del quinto, por ejemplo la familia de Sirius y algo más. Espero haberte contestado y sino me lo preguntas otra vez. Gracias y besos cuídate!

**MOON' G Hiwatari:** Hola, me alegro que te gustara. Nos vemos. BSS

**Kala:** Ya veras de lo que habló James y Dumbledore. Pronto saldrá, en un par de capitulo supongo...quizás un poco más. Nos vemos! Bye

**Loly!** : No se quien será, pero creo que será inventada, intentaré hacerlo lo más real posible para que no parezca muy muy inventado. Lo siento si no te gusta....Bye!

**Herea**: Me gusta que a estas alturas la gente se enganche al ff. Gracias, aquí sigo.

**Evan:** Oh...que bonito! Muchas gracias. Aquí te dejo el capitulo para que te alegres...espero. Gracias! BSS

**Snitchplateada:** Que valor chica, los 22 capítulos seguidos O.o Me alegro que te guste. Adeu!

**Dimebonitareina:** creo que si será inventada tengo algo en mente...ya lo veréis pronto. Yo también quiero a Remus de profesor...aunque tampoco le hago ascos a Sirius y a James...en fin, Gracias!

**Siward**: Sirius es incorregible pero es su encanto. Thanks! Bye

Una cosita antes de leer el capitulo, quiero pedir disculpas si a veces escribo mal vuestros nicks, lo que pasa es que voy muy rápido escribiendo...lo siento si os molesta! Ahora si, venga a leer!

Capítulo 23: **Seven days of saturday is all that I need**

-Entre y cierre la puerta.

Harry Potter se encontraba en las mazmorras para que su profesor más odiado, Severus Snape, le enseñara oclumáncia. Se puede decir que Harry estaba muy nervioso. No solamente por encontrarse delante del cabeza de Slytherin, sino porqué según le habían contado en las clases de oclumáncia, Snape se metería dentro de su cabeza si él no era capaz de cerrar la mente, y dentro de su cabeza había cosas que no quería que él, precisamente él, supiera. Ya lo humillaba bastante, solo hacía falta que supiera del trato que los Dursley le dispersaban para que aún tuviera más motivos de burlarse.

Temblando un poco, Harry, hizo lo que le había ordenado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al escritorio donde Snape ya lo estaba esperando, de pié y vestido de negro como siempre. Se notaba en su cara que a él le hacia la misma gracias que a Harry tener que compartir aquellas horas.

-Muy bien Potter – dijo Snape mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry – usted ya sabe porqué está aquí por lo tanto cuando antes empecemos antes acabaremos. ¿Alguna duda antes de empezar? – preguntó mientras sacaba la varita de un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

-Mmm – dijo Harry titubeando - ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Voy a meterme en sus pensamientos, usted tiene que impedirlo de la forma que le parezca más conveniente – explicó yendo hacia el centro de la sala y haciendo un gesto a Harry para que le imitase - ¿listo?- preguntó una vez Harry estuvo enfrente de él. Al ver que Harry dudaba, Snape dijo – relájese Potter, tiene que estar tranquilo y con la mente en blanco. No voy a matarlo – dijo con una sonrisa al ver el miedo que tenía el joven.

Suspirando, Harry intentando relajarse un poco, cosa francamente difícil teniendo a Snape delante apuntándolo con la varita.

-Uno, dos, tres!...Legilimens! 

Por un momento Harry no notó nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos notó como si una gran fuerza extraña intentará arrancar sus pensamientos.

Estaba encerrado en el armario de debajo de las escaleras, tenia 4 años y le dolía el pómulo a causa de un golpe que Dudley le había dado ...intentaba no llorar.... tenía cinco años y se encontraba solo delante de la puerta de la escuela, Petunia estaba despidiéndose de Dudley y el quería que su madre estuviera con él....tía Petunia intentaba meterle un jersey marrón horrible por la cabeza mientras el jersey se hacía cada vez más pequeño...veía a sus padres a través del espejo de oesed, intentando tocarlos...su padre le abrazaba en la torre de astronomía, Sirius ...

Harry intentaba para ese torrente de imágenes, no quería que Snape viera la relación con Sirius, ni con Remus ni tampoco con James.

-¡Basta! – gritó y sin darse cuenta todo eso paró. Se sentía mareado, sudaba y la respiración era acelerada. Levantó la vista y vio como Snape lo miraba extraño. No entendió porqué y buscó una explicación mirando alrededor....la varita, su varita estaba muy lejos de él, en el suelo a algunos metros.

Asustado, buscó alguna explicación en Snape.

-¿En que momento me ha quitado la varita? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

-La tiró a los pocos segundos – contestó secamente. Harry se dio cuenta que Snape estaba pensando a marchas forzadas.

-Entonces...

-Me ha parado sin usar la varita – dijo Snape y Harry abrió los ojos de par en para de la sorpresa - ¿es la primera vez que lo hace? –Harry no entendió – magia sin usar la varita – aclaró el profesor atrayendo con su propia varita la de Harry.

Harry extendió la mano para recoger su varita, pero Snape no se la dio.

-Volvamos a probarlo – dijo – miremos si fue una simple casualidad. De cualquier manera reaccionó demasiado tarde. Perdió mucho tiempo y me dejó ir demasiado lejos. Me ha dejado ver demasiado.

-¿Usted lo ve todo? –preguntó Harry temeroso de la respuesta.

-Trozos, más que nada puedo sentir lo que la imagen refleja ¿esa mujer delgada era...?

-Mi tía, la hermana de mi madre

.No se parecen en nada – dijo en un susurro Snape, aunque Harry lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Cómo lo hago para no dejarle leer mi mente?

-Yo no le leo la mente, Potter. Ese es un termino muy muggle –aclaró Snape – relájese y cuando note una fuerza en su mente intente pararlo con algún hechizo. ¿listo?

Harry asintió.

-Un...dos...legilimens!

Su padrino escapaba montado en Buckbeak…Snape lo amenazaba para que le dijera que llevaba en los bolsillos…Voldemort lo estaba apuntando con la varita rodeado de mortifagos.

-¡No!

Harry sintió como sus piernas temblaban y se dejó caer al suelo. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Sigue sin pararme al principio –la voz de Snape sonaba lejana _"Seguramente el dolor de cabeza no me deja escuchar con claridad" _se dijo él mismo, pero al levantar la vista vio como Snape estaba en el fondo de la sala y se limpiaba la túnica, como si acabara de levantarse del suelo – pero lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-No se como....

-Puede irse Potter, por hoy hemos terminado – dijo Snape tendiéndole la varita – el miércoles que viene a la misma hora.

Cuando Harry salió tambaleándose de la clase, Snape se dirigió a la chimenea, tiró unos polvos de encima de la repisa y las llamas se avivaron tomando un color verde.

-Albus tenemos que hablar: Potter puede hacer magia sin varita – dijo, y seguidamente Albus Dumbledore salía de la chimenea para que Snape le contara todo

**

-Ei pequeñajo, ¿cómo te fue la clase con Snivellus? 

Era jueves por la noche y Sirius estaba sentado en el escritorio en la clase de defensa preparado para dar la primera clase teórica de animágia. Harry había llegado cinco minutos tarde y James todavía no había llegado.

-Eh...bien supongo. Como mínimo sobreviví, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estábamos preocupados, desde ayer a la hora de la cena que no te habíamos visto – dijo Padfoot levantándose – te fuimos a buscar a las mazmorras pero nadie contestó – explicó Sirius – y fuimos a verte a la sala común, pero ya estabas dormido. Y esta mañana no fuiste a desayunar.

-Y vosotros no fuisteis a comer este mediodía – atacó Harry ( como Remus decía, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque). Cuando salió de la clase de oclumáncia se fue directamente a dormir. La cabeza le dolía de mala manera. Y esa mañana había tenido que hacer todos los deberes que la noche anterior no hizo y tuvo que saltarse el desayuno.

-Hemos estado buscando y preparando la clase de hoy – se justificó Sirius señalando un montón de pergaminos encima de la mesa.

-¿Dónde esta papá y Remus?  - preguntó dándose cuenta de la ausencia de los otros dos merodeadores.

-Prongs está hablando otra vez con Dumbledore. La verdad es que no se que se trae entre manos ese – explicó – y Moony esta acabando de corregir unas cosas y luego vendrá.

-Mientras que no vienes, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.

El sonrojo que pareció en las mejillas de Harry hizo sonreír a Sirius y con una ceja levantada invitó a su ahijado a continuar.

-El día que...bueno...soñé con Voldemort tu...bueno quiero decir, ¿cómo te fue la cacería? – dijo Harry todo rojo y sin mirar a Sirius.

Por un momento Sirius se quedó callado, pero luego rompió a reír, más que nada por lo difícil que le había resultado a Harry formular la pregunta. Harry era muy diferente a como ellos habían sido a su edad. A los 15 años, los cuatro, incluyendo a Peter, habían tenido novia más o menos formal y todos habían ido más lejos que unos simples besos. Y en cambió Harry nunca había estado con ninguna chica y se mostraba muy vergonzoso cuando alguno de ellos sacaba el tema y verlo delante suyo, todo sonrojado por el simple hecho de preguntarle como le había ido la noche que había salido le llenaba de ternura.

-¡No te rías! – Dijo Harry avergonzado.

-No, si no me rió de ti....- dijo Sirius aun con una sonrisa- pues, fue bien...uno aun tiene sus encantos – dijo poniendo pose de modelo, Harry rió – no ocurrió nada digno de mencionar, el sábado he quedado con una chica que conocí – contó el animago. Mientras le contaba donde había ido y lo que había hecho entró James con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras saludaba con un abrazo a su hijo - ¿empezamos? Pues venga- James dio una palmada y con un movimiento de varita juntó tres pupitres donde segundos después Harry, Sirius y él mismo estaban sentados.

-A ver Harry – empezó Sirius – nosotros podemos hacer poco, ya que todo depende de ti y de tu capacidad de asimilación de la teoría. Nosotros solo podemos explicarte un poco y darte algunos consejos y pautas de cómo lo hicimos nosotros.

Harry asintió instando a Sirius a continuar.

-También te digo Harry, que puede ser que nunca lo consigas. No todos los magos pueden transformarse. Aunque creemos que tu podrás.

-Dados los antecedentes – dijo Sirius dando una mirada significativa a James.

-¿cómo sabes en que animal te conviertes? ¿Lo eliges tu? ¿Te viene predeterminado? –preguntó Harry- Inconscientemente, en esos días había estado pensando en que animal podría transformarse.

-Un poco de ambas – dijo James – tu cuerpo te rige unas transformaciones.

-Sí, un tío pequeño no podrá transformarse nunca en un elefante, por ejemplo – contó Sirius.

-Exacto – dijo James con una sonrisa – luego de lo que tu puedes transformarte eliges.

-Todo esto se irá viendo. Mejor que empecemos ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Dicho y hecho. James y Sirius empezaron contando los fundamentos básicos de la animágia, cosa que Harry ya sabía gracias a las clase de transformaciones que McGonagall había impartido en el tercer curso de Harry.

A media lección Remus entró y se quedó mirando como sus dos amigos impartían la clase.

Hay que decir que la clase fue aburrida y llena de teoría y de claves complicadas.

A la hora, la clase cambió a defensa y continuaron con el duelo con esta vez James y Sirius mirando como Remus atacaba y Harry intentaba defenderse.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – los merodeadores vitoreaban a Harry que poco a poco iba pillando el truquillo y tenía a Remus más acorralado. Luego de un certero expelliarmus, la varita de Remus voló a las manos del joven Potter y el hombre lobo cayó al suelo. Harry al verse vencedor se lanzó encima del adulto inmovilizándolo y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

James y Sirius lo celebraron como si su equipo de quidditch acabara de ganar la copa del mundo.

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicos – dijo Remus desde el suelo, aun con Harry encima quien reía al ver a su padre y a su padrino. Estos dos ignoraron completamente el comentario sarcástico de su amigo y se acercaron a Harry.

-Ese es mi niño! –dijo James

Luego continuaron haciendo broma un rato más hasta que Remus con un falso enfado dio por finalizada la clase e invitó a los otros a irse a dormir.

Harry iba a imitar a Sirius que acababa de salir apoyando su peso en Remus cuando James lo detuvo cogiéndole delicadamente del brazo.

-Espero un segundo – dijo – tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

Harry asintió y cerró la puerta para luego girarse y quedar cara a cara con su padre.

-Hoy estaba hablando con Albus y me ha pedido que mañana antes del almuerzo vayas a verle. No me ha dicho por que, pero no creo que sea nada malo, al contrario, parecía feliz – dijo.

Harry tuvo una ligera idea de que quería hablarle. Snape debería haberle contado su forma de impedirle que continuara viendo imágenes de su pasado. Intentando mostrar incredulidad e inocencia puso de nuevo atención a su padre, que repentinamente cambió su cara a una mucho más seria, triste.

-Esta mañana – empezó James  - buscando entre las cosas antiguas de muestra época de estudiantes, entre los pergaminos, he encontrado esto – dijo tendiéndole una foto – es de nuestro último curso. He pensado que te gustaría tenerla. Tu madre esta guapísima – dijo James con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Y realmente Lily estaba muy guapa. La foto mostraba a una pareja sonriente, tumbada bocabajo y apoyando su peso en sus codos en el césped de delante del lago. Ella, Lily Evans por ese entonces, sonreía a la cámara. Su cabello caoba estaba trenzado en dos colas, con algunos mechones sueltos por su cara que enmarcaban a unos grandes, expresivos y brillantes ojos verdes. La chica estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por  James Potter, con el pelo muy desordenado con los ojos castaños que mostraban felicidad.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar la foto.

-Te la regalo – dijo James, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡No!. Es tuya, debes tenerla tu.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, Prongs dijo dulcemente.

-Yo recuerdo la sensación de ese día. Me satisface más – dijo, y luego de besar levemente a Harry en la mejilla salió del aula dejando a su hijo aun mirando la foto.

**

Tal y como James le había dicho, Harry se encontraba delante de la puerta del despacho del director,

-Adelante – le invitó una voz amable en el interior – Buenos días Harry – saludó cordialmente al muchacho – veo que James te ha pasado el encargo. Como supongo que tendrás hambre no voy a entretenerte mucho tiempo – dijo mientras que con un gesto de mano invitaba a Harry a sentarse en una silla delante de donde el director se encontraba. Harry aceptó- después de tu primera clase de oclumáncia, el profesor Snape me contó que eras capaz de repeler la intrusión de Severus sin usar tu varita – Harry fijó sus ojos en los del director intentando descubrir hacia donde derivaría la conversación – la magia sin varita es uno de los poderes de los herederos de Gryffindor.

-¿Mi padre también...?

-Sí, James también puede hacer magia sin varita, pero por algún motivo ese no es un poder demasiado pronunciado en él. Sus hechizos son más poderosos si los hace con varita que sin ella – le contó y Harry pensó que nunca había visto a James hacer magia son varita – pero por lo que parece tu tienes más gracia con ese poder, poder que no puedes desaprovechar, Harry.

-¿qué tiene pensado, director?

-Pues hablaré con James, Sirius y Remus para que ellos te ayuden a desarrollar ese poder. Al fin y al cabo no sería al primera vez.

En vez de alegrarse, Harry no puedo evitar pensar que cada vez su horario se complicaba mas.

Unas cuantas palabras más y juntos bajaron al gran comedor.

**

Para Harry, entre las clases de quinto curso, todos los deberes, las clases de defensa que Remus le impartida – Harry había avanzado muchísimo. En duelo era muy bueno y había aprendido multitud de hechizos de defensa y ataque. Ron y Hermione a veces iban a verlo en esas clases, mientras entrenaba para envidia de Hermione. La relación entre esos dos iba viento en popa, lo que no quiere decir que las peleas tontas entre los dos no continuaran existiendo. Las clases de animágia avanzaban más lentamente de lo que Harry quería, pero no se podía hacer más. Había muchas claves filosóficas, cosa que a Harry le sonaba más bien a chino y le resultaban dificultosas de entender que hacia que las clases fueran duras y que Harry admirara ahora muchísimo más a los merodeadores por poder hacer todo ese trabajo solos. A él se lo daban todo machacado solo tenia que estudiarlo.

Otra cosa que le comía muchísimo tiempo, pero que le encantaba, eran las clases de magia sin varita. Una vez por semana, en una clase de defensa de Remus practicaban sin la vara mágica. James le indicaba como hacerlos, pero lo que le había dicho Dumbledore de que James era más poderoso con varita que sin, resultó ser verdad. En cambio en Harry eso no sucedía. Los hechizos que había practicado (de momento hechizos simples, ya que ese tipo de magia consumía mucha energía) había sido hechizos perfectos.

La única cosa que a Harry le molestaba y encontraba inútil, eran las clases de oclumáncia. No lograba impedir que Snape se entrometiera en sus pensamientos, solo lograba acabar con dolor de cabeza y con molestias en la cicatriz, y Snape a estas alturas sabía mejor que nadie del trato que había recibido de los Dursley durante sus 10 primeros años de vida.

Sin darse cuenta entre esas clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch, llegaron a finales de octubre.

A dos días de Halloween, Harry estaba histérico. Solo quedaban 5 días para el primer partido de la temporada.

Mojado – el tiempo empeoraba por momentos y hacía días que no paraba de diluviar – y tiritando de frío, Harry llegó a su habitación después de un duro entrenamiento. En esos momentos entendía perfectamente a Wood.

Después de una reconfortante ducha de agua muy caliente, Harry se acostó, sin acordarse de los consejos de Snape de vaciar la mente de todo recuerdo y preocupación. Sólo tocar la cama y Harry entró en el mundo de Morfeo.

**

-Señor

-Levántate Lucius – le ordenó al hombre de enfrente que estaba haciendo una reverencia – cuales son esas noticias que dices tener.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado delante de la chimenea en una butaca de piel negra con una impresionante serpiente enrollada en sus piel. La tormenta y los truenes que se podían ver desde la ventana daban a la situación y la estancia un aire terrorífico.

-Nuestro espía nos ha mandado un informe muy interesante. Potter esta recibiendo clases extras cada tarde – Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Volemort, el mortífago más sanguinario de todos estaba ahora delante de su señor, que al oír la noticia sonrió sutilmente y instó al mortífago a continuar.

-No sabe que clases son, ya que una vez que entran en el aula lanzan un hechizo silenciador infranqueable, pero suponemos que es de duelo o algo así, porque el espía ha dejado claro que Potter a mejorado mucho en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Interesante – dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente al fuego – muy interesante. Así que el pequeño Potter se esta entrenando. Esto se pone bien. Muy bien Lucius – le felicitó – dile que intente investigar de que son las clases, pero que no le moleste. Si quiere pelear, pelearemos – su mirada roja brillaba con malicia – puedes retirarte.

**

Se acabó.  Un poco corto ¿no?

Lo siento pero estos días he estado un poco enferma y no me he puesto a escribir en el ordenador, si no que lo he hecho a mano y por eso no he calculado el espacio. Por eso he tardado más porque luego lo he tenido que pasar todo. Pero bueno ya esta aquí. No se que os habrá parecido.

El próximo capitulo Halloween y el partido de quidditch!

Y una última cosa: lo de enviar mails para avisar de la subida del capitulo sigue en pie si alguien quiere, que me envíe la dirección y si me la dio pero no recibe el mail que me la vuelva a decir que a lo mejor se me ha traspapelado (soy una desordenada ¬¬`)

Y ahora sí os dejo! Que tengáis una buena semana!


	24. I play to win

Muy buenas gente, ya estoy aquí! He tardado un pokiiiitin mas en actualizar, pero tengo mis motivos: el principal: un trabajo para la universidad. Y luego hay otros como por ejemplo una pequeña depresión por un examen (me había ido perfecto y voy y saco un 1'5 buaaaa....) Pero bueno, cuando, por fin recibí el review 350 acabé el capitulo, me dio fuerzas. Muchas gracias!.

Voy a contestar los reviews de forma rápida y os dejo leer, que quiero enviar el capitulo antes de irme a dormir...

**Gala Snape:** Tengo pensados dos animales: un unicornio o una pantera negra con ojos verdes....¿cuál prefieres? Te dejo que leas el capitulo. Gracias y besos!

**Vivi**: Hola te contesto los dos reviews que me mandaste, ok? La conversación de James y Dumblie saldrá, un poco de paciencia. Eso será muy importante para el desenlace de la historia y quiero hacerlo bien...la de la chica....ya lo tengo todo planeado...no tardará mucho en salir...pero no pienso decir cuando!! Jejejej, tendrás que leerlo...La cacería de Sirius...ejem, ejem...no supe hacerla mejor...sorry...no sabia como manejarla, aunque piensa mal y acertarás! Me encanta que la gente este intrigado por lo en que animal se convertirá Harry. De momento dudo entre un unicornio y una pantera negra de ojos verdes. ¿Tu que opinas? Hay algunas preguntas que me haces que leyendo este capitulo descubrirás...Y por último: sip, la historia esta siendo muy feliz, pero creo que pronto eso cambiara, aunque no se, no sirvo para escribir cosas tétricas....me va más la comedia y esas cosas. Bueno después de esta contestación tan corta dejo que leas el capitulo. Nos vemos. Thanks!

**Jessy_tonks:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Te envío el mail. Thanks!

**Lelekasha:** hola loly! Y ese cambió de nombre?? Tengo todo pensado para la chica...espero que te guste, pronto saldrá. Adeu!

**Gabykinomoto:** Gracias! Hasta pronto

**Amazona Verde**: No creo que Snape cambia mucho en respecto a Harry, el odia a los Potter, le da igual que hagan o dejen de hacer...sino no seria Snape! Tengo dos posibilidades de animales un unicornio y una pantera negra...espero tu opinión al respecto. Thanks! Adeu

**Alejandra V**: Un voto para la pantera! Lo apunto! Gracias! Adeu!

**Looony Moony:** Gracias! La chica de Harry esta en mi cabecita, ya falta poco para la presentación en publico...jejej. Venga nos vemos! Adeu!

**Jack Dawson:** Ei! Ke tal els examens?? Van be? Espero que millor que a mi...en fi...com portes el capitol!!?? Tia estic intrigadísima....escriu si us plau! Emmm...l'espia es....ahhh! no ho se ni jo...de debó, es que en Draco es molt obvi...Vinga ens veiem! Petons!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Gracias! Espero k te guste. Besos

**Beatriz2302:** Hola, siento no haber subido este capitulo tan rápido...sorry. El espía..bueno parece que es draco, no?? Ya lo veremos! Gracias! Bye

**Narua Black:** No!!! Snape no será amigo Harry. Me gusta con ese carácter anti Potter! Gracias! Besos

**Evan:** sip fue corto...este es un poco mas largo pero tampoco mucho, pero si lo quería subir ya....thanks!

**Niniel204:** Gracias! Aki esta el capitulo, que lo disfrutes!

**Rai_potter:** Gracias! Ei tres reviews !! jejeje, bueno el diario de Lily…tengo planeado los otros capitulos que siguen, pero me gusta mucho más este y lo disfruto más. Supongo que cuando acabe éste seguiré con aquel. Ya veré si meto más a Lily de por medio...a veces surgen cosas sin pensarlo, como la escena de la foto. Muchas gracias y nos vemos!

****

**JEsSiK bLaCk tOnKs:** me alegro que te entendiera....por lo de las fechas digo. Continuare con la historia trankila, no la pienso dejar, me gusta demasiado...Venga besos!

**Gala Potter:** Un poco corto era el capitulo y este por un estilo pero prefiero dejarlos así y subirlos que escribirlos kilométricos y tardar más. Jejeje la conversación de James y Dumbledore ya saldrá pero solo te digo que será muy importante para el final de la historia...Gracias! 

**Zeisse:** thanks! Espero que te guste este capitulo. El espía ya se desvelara algún día...aunke aun no lo tengo pensado..adeu!

**Elanor Black:** Buenas! Harry se transformará o en un unicornio o en una pantera negra, aun estoy indecisa...tu ke prefieres? Y Ron y Hermione no intentan ser animagos pk comprenden que Harry lo hace para poder luchar con Voldemort con algún as bajo la manga. Mi intención no es que parezcan desunidos los tres, lo que pasa es que Harry tiene muy poco tiempo para estar con ellos. Adeu!

**Kala:** me alegro que te aclaran algunas cosillas....nos vemos!

**Alexyel:** Muchas gracias! A mi también me gustaría poder leer fics en ingles, pero si los leo me paso más tiempo buscando algunas palabras en el diccionario que disfrutar realmente de la historia. Me alegro que esta historia te guste. Bye!

**RidDles girl**: Jejeje, Luna aparecerá pero no tanto como en el quinto....Ya, se que Ron y Hermione no aparecen mucho, pero es que Harry no tiene tiempo para estar con ellos. Tranquila que Harry no saldrá con Cho, la chica está pensada y tiene nombre y apellido. Pronto saldrá. Besos!

**Dimebonitareina:** El espía aun no desvelará su identidad...de momento Draco parece el candidato, no?? Jejeje. Si, debería mostrar más la faceta ligona de Sirius que bien se lo merece, pero no se como encarar el tema...sorry. Y sí, seguiré el diario de Lily, lo tengo todo planeado, lo que pasa es que me gusta muchísimo mas esta historia que esa y por eso la tengo abandonada, cuando acabe esta la seguiré. Bye

**Katie Lupin:** Hola! Te mando el mail, trankila. Algún Día me pasaré por tus fics, cuando tenga tiempo...Besos!

**Raziel Black:** Hola! Te mandé el mail de la actualización, no lo recibiste?? Espero que esta vez te llegue. Adeu!

**Fermione:** Pedazo de review! Primero que nada....mira que leer todo el fic entero!! Que ánimos! Sí!! Ahora que dices eso de que Harry estaba siempre durmiendo tienes razón, lo releí y es verdad...supongo que es pk a mi me encanta dormir...La chica de Harry aparecerá pronto...no tardará mucho. ya tengo ganas de escribir la reacción de James y la de Sirius. El final no lo tengo decidido aun...no se que pasará....Muchas gracias! Me ha animado mucho tu review, después de la nota del examen...espero que te siga gustando. Besos!

**Xio:** Hola! Ei una catalana Ke tal? Votes per la pantera??? Vinga ja son dos vots! Espero que te guste el capitulo, Petons!

**Snitchplateada:** Hola!! Eres mi review 350!!! Justo estaba esperando el review para acabar de escribir...Muchas gracias. A ver que te parece el capitulo. Besos!

Capitulo 24: **I play to win**

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo con vosotros?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El que había formulado la primera pregunta era Harry Potter y el de la segunda Remus Lupin. Como cada martes el quinto curso de Gryffindor había tenido dos horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ahora todos salían de la clase para disfrutar de unos preciados 30 minutos de descanso antes de la siguiente clase.

-¿Harry estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Remus.

Debido al sueño de la noche anterior Harry no había logrado dormirse de nuevo y la muestra de ello era la palidez del rostro del chico y  las bolsas azules debajo de los ojos de éste.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Remus - dijo Harry. Solo faltaban 5 días para la luna llena. Pero sin dejar que Remus diera una respuesta, Harry les contó a los tres el sueño que había tenido.

-Hemos de pillar a ese maldito hijo de pu..

-¡Sirius! – le reprendió Remus. James estaba pensativo.

-Tiene que ser Malfoy hijo – murmuro Prongs – si Lucius sabe la información de primera mano... – James estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Tendremos que pensar algo, como por ejemplo cambiar de clase constantemente, entrar disimuladamente...- dijo Sirius.

-Por cierto Harry – empezó Remus, con una cara que a Harry se le antojó peligrosa – ¿y como es que soñaste esto? Con las clases de Severus no deberías haber soñado con Voldemort...

-Estaba muy cansado – intentó justificarse Harry. Los merodeadores, y sobre todo Remus se tomaban muy enserio las clases de oclumáncia – y cuando me tiré en la cama me quede dormido en seguida.

-Déjalo en paz, Moony, pobrecillo – intercedió Sirius por su ahijado.

-Luego se lo contaremos nosotros a Albus – dijo James acercándose a su hijo – y tu ahora ves a descansar un rato antes de la siguiente clase.

***

31 de octubre. Halloween.

En el castillo de Hogwarts se respiraba un aire festivo. Las clases de la tarde se habían suspendido para que los profesores y los prefectos pudiesen preparar el Gran Comedor digno para la ocasión.

En ese momentos los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor se encontraban en la habitación perteneciente a éstos vistiéndose con más o menos elegancia para asistir a la fiesta que se celebraría 45 minutos después. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, ya vestido totalmente (una túnica azul muy elegante, regalo de Sirius). El chico estaba riendo de las bromas que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan estaban haciendo, mientras que Neville acababa de vestirse y Ron estaba en el baño peinándose (Harry había dado esa tarea por imposible)

40 minutos después y Hermione cogida al brazo de Ron salieron de la sala común destino Gran Comedor. 

Como Ron y Hermione estaban dándose halagos mutuamente, Harry decidió quedarse un poco atrasado (no creía que sus oídos pudiesen aguantar otra ronda de empalagosas palabras)

Las puertas del Gran Comedor aun estaban cerradas y Harry se apoyó en la pared para esperar y de mientras miraba a la gente que felizmente pasaba por su alrededor. Algunos de ellos le sonreían otros le saludaban e incluso algunos se paraban unos segundos para decirle cuatro palabras. Detrás de un chico de Hufflepuff vio a su padrino. Vestía estupendamente, con una túnica azul ribeteada de dorado. Harry pensó que su padrino aun era muy guapo y que no le extrañaba que en las cacerías que Sirius hacía esporádicamente tuviera tanto éxito (la última había sido el fin de semana y Sirius llegó entusiasmado y con ganas de contarle a todo el mundo lo que había hecho con una preciosidad de niña que había encontrado en un local de Hogsmeade, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la explicitad de la explicación).Pero sin embargo, Sirius no parecía ni feliz ni contento por la fiesta, sino más bien triste y preocupado. Al verlo así Harry pensó lo peor.

-Harry – dijo Sirius una vez hubo llegado al lado de su ahijado. Harry lo miró ansioso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Tengo que pedirte, bueno Remus y yo tenemos que pedirte un gran favor – empezó mirando dudoso a Harry, éste hizo un gesto con la ceja para que continuara – Hoy es Halloween – _"eso ya lo se"_ pensó Harry – y bueno tu mejor que nadie sabes que ocurrió en Halloween hace 14 años – dijo bajito, se notaba que a Sirius aun le costaba hablar de eso – pues llevamos todo el día Remus y yo intentando animar un poco a tu padre...

Entonces Harry, que hasta ese momento no sabia porque su padrino le comentaba aquellos, cayó en la cuenta. Ellos tres – Remus, Sirius y Harry – ya habían vivido algún Halloween con la nostalgia del pasado, pero su padre, para él era el primero. El primer aniversario de la muerte de su esposa que vivía.

-No sabemos que más hacer. Entendemos que esté así, pero tampoco es bueno que se quede derrumbado, solo en la habitación y hemos pensado que quizá si tu estuviese un rato a solas con él...

Harry cabeceó enseguida.

-Claro, voy con él – dijo – ¿le puedes decir a Ron y a Hermione donde voy para que no me busquen? – en cuanto Sirius asintió Harry salió a paso rápido hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

Después de decir la contraseña ("_perro ladrador poco mordedor")_ Harry entró en la habitación, donde su padre estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo (aunque Harry sabía que no leía) y Remus acababa de salir del baño, también muy guapo para ir a la fiesta.

En cuanto  lo vio Remus se acerco a Harry y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo en el oído.

-Intenta hacer que no se coma mucho la cabeza. Se culpa de lo que le pasó a Lily – luego se incorporó y salió de la sala.

-Emm...hola – dijo tímidamente Harry, ya que al parecer James no se había dado cuenta de su entrada.

-Hola pequeño – dijo James desde detrás del libro. Su voz sonaba triste.

Sin pensárselo mucho Harry se dirigió donde estaba su padre, le quitó el libro de las manos, lo cerró y lo depositó en la mesilla de al lado. Todo eso sin que James opusiera resistencia. Y sin dejar tiempo a ni siquiera a decir unas palabras, Harry se acostó al lado de su padre, apartándolo suavemente para que le dejara sitio.

-Hoy es Halloween – empezó Harry mirando a James, éste aun miraba al techo – y abajo hay una fiesta.

-No estoy para fiestas – dijo en un murmullo James.

-Mamá no quisiera que estuvieras así por ella..

-Lily no hubiese querido muchas cosas – dijo con amargura.

-¿Preferirías estar donde este ella ahora que estar aquí con nosotros? – preguntó Harry. Con esa preguntó, James por fin clavó su mirada en la de Harry.

-No es eso, cariño y lo sabes – dijo James acariciando el pelo a su hijo – solo es que...la echo mucho en falta y no puedo evitar sentir que la he fallado, que ella debería estar aquí y no yo.

-Yo te necesito aquí.

-Yo también te necesito, Harry, pero también la necesito a ella.

Después de esa frase ambos cayeron en un largo silencio. James continuaba jugueteando con el pelo de Harry y éste estaba buscando alguna cosa que decirle a su padre para animarlo de algún modo.

-¿Por qué no bajas a la fiesta? – dijo de repente James.

-No pienso dejarte solo – fue la respuesta categórica de Harry – no así.

-No pienso hacer ninguna estupidez si es lo que tu o Sirius piensa – se defendió.

-Prefiero asegurarme. ¿sabes? Si tu te fueras ahora, yo...no podría soportarlo de nuevo – dijo con gran sinceridad – esto es la mejor época de mi vida, por fin puedo decir que tengo una familia y haré lo que sea para mantenerla – dijo seriamente, tan seriamente que James tuvo la sensación que en ese momento él no era el padre – y si para mantenerla tengo que hechizar a mi padre para que no haga ninguna tontería, pues lo haré, no lo pongas en duda – dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Y por primera vez en todo el día James sonrió. Luego de eso estuvieron charlando un poco y para cuando Sirius y Remus entraron se encontraron con los dos durmiendo en el sofá.

**

-Ron. ¡Ron! ¡¡Ron te estoy hablando!!

-Ai, perdona Harry, es que estoy un poco nervioso  - contestó por fin el pelirrojo con una voz un poco más aguda de la que solía usar.

Era viernes por la noche, todo Gryffindor estaba en la sala común. A la mañana siguiente se jugaría el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

La sala estaba llena de ruido, gritos entusiastas, risas nerviosas, y todo eso hacía que Ron, que debutaría en ese partido como guardián, estuviera nervioso, muy nervioso. Hermione, estaba sentada a su lado intentando inútilmente concentrarse en la tarea de encantamientos que el profesor Flitwitch les había mandado para el lunes.

El tercer miembro del trío, Harry Potter, también estaba muy nervioso, tanto o más que Ron. Pero intentaba que no se le notase, solo le faltaba eso al pobre Ron.  Ese seria su primer partido como capitán, y no sabia como saldría. Si Gryffindor perdía seria su culpa, él había ideado las tácticas, había organizado los entrenamientos y había elegido al nuevo integrante del equipo. Si perdía...uf, mejor no pensarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Harry – dijo de pronto Ron, aun con la mirada en algún punto lejano de la sala.

-Claro que sí, Ron – intentó animarlo Harry, con una sonrisa alentadora – los últimos entrenamientos han sido fabulosos y encima con la nueva escoba...

****Flash Back****

Harry y Ron se encontraban en su habitación, Ron tumbado en su cama, agotado después de un duro entrenamiento.

Harry por su parte, acababa de salir del baño, después de una relajante ducha. Salía con una toalla secándose el pelo.

-Venga Ron, no te preocupes, has estado muy bien. Piensa que nuestras cazadoras son las mejores de todas, es normal que te marquen goles – dijo Harry en un intento de animar a su amigo. En el entrenamiento de esa tarde, Ron había recibido más goles de los normales y Ron estaba preocupado.

-Si como mínimo la escoba funcionase correctamente hubiese detenido alguna quaffle más.

-Tranquilo, mejor que te des una ducha, ya veras que cuando salgas todo estará mejor.

Suspirando cansinamente el pelirrojo se levantó y se encerró en el baño.

Lo que Ron no sabía era que lo que había dicho Harry era verdad.

Se escuchaba el agua correr y Harry se estaba vistiendo cuando tres toques se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación.

Al abrir entraron dos pelirrojos idénticos y una chica con el pelo castaño enmarañado, todos ellos con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

-¿Qué tal, capitán? – dijo Fred en modo de saludo.

-Vístete Harry por favor que estoy aquí – le dijio Hermione cuando vio que Harry no llevaba camiseta. En su voz se notaba un tono jocoso.

-Bah, cállate, que seguro que no es la primera vez que ves algo igual.

-Seguro que el de Ron se lo cono...-empezó a decir George continuando la broma de Harry, pero se calló al recibir una colleja de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Se escuchó como Ron cerraba la llave de la ducha y los cuatro se apresuraron.

-Bien – dijo Harry sacando la escoba nueva de un compartimiento de su baúl – dejaré la escoba debajo de la ropa que va a ponerse, nosotros nos esconderemos detrás de las cortinas de mi cama. No hagáis ruido, cuando salgamos hemos de mostrar indiferencia.

Los otros tres asintieron y se metieron dentro de la cama de Potter y cuando éste se metió después de dejar la escoba debajo de la ropa de Ron cerró las cortinas.

Ron salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, dentro de las cortinas Harry le tapó los ojos a Hermione con su mano.

Cuando Ron se dirigió a su cama y cogió los pantalones, debajo de éstos encontró un paquete rojo. Extrañado apartó el resto de la ropa y cogió el paquete.

-¿Pero qué...?-  murmuró y miró alrededor buscando algo o alguien extraño. Los cuatro que estaban escondidos les estaba constando aguantarse  la risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron.

Sospesando el paquete (aunque tenia una sospecha de que se trataba) encontró un sobre verde.

_Ronnie:_

_Esto es un regalo para que no nos dejes en ridículo con esa barredora que llevas._

_Esperamos que hagas buen uso de ella._

_Los Clones, La Prefecta, El que Vivió, El Profugo y El Revivido._

-No puede ser –dijo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Con manos temblorosas arrancó con muy poca delicadeza el papel.

Ante él apareció una Nimbus 1125, con el mango perfectamente aerodinámico y con las cerdas todas ellas en su posición.

Un ruido en la cama de al lado le hizo levantar la vista en el momento justo en que Fred salía del interior de las cortinas.

-Ei Ronnie – dio con gesto serio como si salir de dentro de una cama que no era la suya fuese de lo más normal. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Ron a reaccionar.

Aun perplejo apareció George que imitó a su gemelo.

-Te queda muy bien esa toalla – dijo Hermione al salir de la cama. Con cara seria se acercó a su novio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella también salió.

-¿Pero que pasa? – dijo atontado, aun con la escoba en la mano y mirando por donde Hermione acabada de salir.

-Buenas noches – escuchó Ron detrás suyo. Giró la cabeza para encontrar la cabeza de Harry saliendo de las cortinas.

-¿Estáis locos o qué os pasa? – exclamó sorprendido.

-Los Clones, sí...y bueno El Profugo y El Revivido también, pero La Prefecta y El que Vivió no tanto – explicó con voz seria.

-¿De donde habéis sacado el dinero?

-Eso, amigo  mío, es un secreto profesional.

-Tío...no se...estáis locos. Muchas gracias – exclamó por fin y se tiró encima de su amigo abrazándolo. Harry correspondió al gesto

Cuando Ron por fin lo soltó dijo entusiasmado.

-Voy a darles las gracias a Fred, George y a Hermione – dijo haciendo el gesto de salir.

Cuando ya tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Harry dijo.

-Ron, será mejor, que primero te...ejem....te vistas.

Ron todavía llevaba solamente la toalla.

****Fin Flash Back****

Harry recordaba aun con gran alegría como estaba de contento Ron los días siguiente a la adquisición de su nueva escoba. 

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno fue directo hacia Sirius y James para agradecerles el regalo y los dos merodeadores tuvieron que cortar al pelirrojo cuando éste no paraba darles las gracias y prometerles que haría lo mejor posible para que Gryffindor ganara, que a partir de ese día en la clase de defensa seria el mejor (Detrás de Hermione y Harry claro) y un largo etcétera.

Pero ahora antes del partido Ron no lo veía  todo igual de bien. 

Antes de las once Harry mandó a Ron y al resto del equipo a dormir. Se ha de decir que Fred y George estaban muy tranquilos y que las tres cazadoras solamente estaban un poco inquietas.

Cuando Harry se tumbó en su cama intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero no para no soñar tener que soñar en Voldemort, sino para sacar de su mente las tácticas y jugadas ensayadas.

Durmió inquieto, un sueño ligero y soñó acerca del partido. Cuando a las seis de la mañana ya no pudo soportar estar en la cama bajó a la sala común para despejarse.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontró delante de la salida del túnel de vestuarios, delante de todo el equipo, ahora todos estaban muy nerviosos al escuchar el alboroto procedente de las gradas.

El tiempo era bueno. Quizá un poco nublado, pero no presagiaba lluvia. 

-Buenos chicos y chicas – dijo girándose a mirar al equipo. Ron estaba muy blanco – hacerlo como sabéis, no puedo decir ada más. Suerte!

-Suerte! – respondió el equipo en lleno y montándose en sus escobas salieron al terreno de juego.

Las gradas mostraban cuatro polos muy diferenciados, pertenecientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Estaba la zona reservada a los Gryffins, que eran los más alborotadores. Todos ellos llevaban bufandas y gorros rojos que daban un colorido impresionante.

Luego estaban los Hufflepuff, éstos de amarillo. A pesar de que su equipo estaba en el campo no hacían mucho alboroto. Los Ravenclaw, por su parte estaban como meros espectadores, querían disfrutar de un buen espectáculo, le daba igual quien fuese el ganador. Todo lo contrario a los Slytherin, que estaban situados en la grada de enfrente de los Gryffins. Los Sly animaban a los Hufflepuff ya que querían ver a Gryffindor derrotados y humillados.

Harry dio una vuelta a la máxima velocidad para sacar adrenalina. En esa vuelta vio a los merodeadores en la grada reservada para los profesores. James y Sirius estaban saltando y animando a Gryffindor con bufandas rojas y doradas. Harry les hizo un guiño y descendió al centro del campo donde Hooch ya estaba esperando a los dos capitanes.

-Quiero juego limpio – gritó – dense la mano.

Erik Campbell era el capitán de Hufflepuff. Un chico rubio y ojos verdes  que iba a séptimo curso.

-Que gane el mejor – le dijo a Potter mientras le daba un fuerte, pero amistoso apretón de manos.

-Suerte – dijo Harry.

Madame Hooch dio un puntapié al baúl y las cuatro pelotas salieron disparadas. Cuando la snitch dorada desapareció de vista de todos silbó, dando así el partido por comenzado.

Harry vio como sus jugadores ocupaban sus posiciones y como Angelina y Katie empezaban una jugada.

El buscador de Hufflepuff, Edgar Smith, un chico de sexto curso alto y muy delgado estaba en el otro lado del campo, buscando la snitch por su cuenta. Mirando al buscador contrario, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Cedric Diggory. Una oleado de tristeza le sobrevino, pero sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ese no era el momento.

De lejos escuchaba a Lee Jordan narrar el partido. Jordan, amigo de los gemelos Weasley estaba siendo vigilado por la profesora McGonagall. Era normal que Lee se dejara llevar por el entusiasmo y soltara algún que otro taco y mostrara su total parcialidad.

-40 a 0 para Gryffindor – escuchó Harry de lejos, detrás de todo el griterío. Solo llevaban 10 minutos de partido y durante ese rato había dado vueltas por el campo sin divisar en ningún momento la escurridiza pelotita dorada.  

Al pasar por delante de los aros de Gryffindor, Harry observó a Ron. Éste lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Había dejado los nervios fuera y le estaba dando un buen rendimiento a su nueva escoba. Su adaptación a ella había sido excelente.

**

-Espero que el partido no se alargue mucho – dijo James Potter. 

Estaba entre Sirius y Remus y estaba muy, muy nervioso. Una cosa era jugar un partido de quidditch donde el responsable eres tu y tu sabes de tus posibilidades y otra muy distinta era que tu hijo jugase el partido.

Llevaban 20 minutos de partido, Gryffindor ganaba claramente por 80 a 10 pero la snitch no se había dejado ver.

-Pero que dices, si el partido esta muy interesante. No me quites la diversión – dijo Sirius al escuchar, más bien al intuir, lo que había dicho su amigo - estas tres muchachas son realmente buenas – dijo refiriéndose a las cazadoras de Gryffindor que estaban mareando a los tres cazadores de Hufflepuff  (dos chicas y un chico)

-Ron tampoco lo esta haciendo nada mal – intervino Remus después de que el pelirrojo hiciera una muy buena parada.

-Harry ha visto la snitch – dijo de pronto James.

-¿Pero que dices? Si no se mueve.... – empezó a decir Sirius, pero se calló al ver que su ahijado empezaba a descender en picado a toda velocidad seguido muy de lejos por el buscador de Hufflepuff.

**

Harry estaba dando su enésima vuelta al campo cuando de reojo vio un reflejo dorado. Frenó en seco, y miró alrededor. Nadie se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos. Cuando vio que el buscador de Hufflepuff emprendía la marcha en dirección contrariA giró su escoba y empezó a descender a toda marcha. Cuando Edgar Smith se dio cuenta del movimiento de Harry, ya era muy tarde. Harry le sacaba unos 3 metros y su escoba no era tan veloz como la de Potter.

Alargó el brazo, aun a toda velocidad y en su puño notó algo frío que intentaba escaparse. La había cogido. En su primer partido como capitán las cosas no pudieron salir mejor. Descendió Y a ras de suelo fren" en seco, haciendo que el estadio gritara del susto, y antes de que todo el equipo se le tirara encima, levantó el puño y miró hacia las gradas donde su padre le sonreía y Sirius y Remus saltaban como locos. La imparcialidad olvidada.

**

Después del partido la fiesta en Gryffindor fue grande. Esa misma noche la sala común fue un hervidero de gente feliz, riendo, saltando, gritando. Harry fue felicitado por su planificación del partido y por la captura de la snitch, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta en que momento la había visto.

Los merodeadores estaban también en la fiesta. Habían sido invitados por Fred y George y ninguno de los tres, sobretodo Sirius, estaba dispuesto a perderse una fiesta de celebración. Pero desde que habían entrado Harry no había tenido tiempo a hablar con ninguno de los tres.

Estaba hablando con Katie Bell sobre el partido cuando unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron por detrás y le llegó un olor muy conocido.

-¿Me lo prestas un rato? – le dijo James a Katie. Esta rió y se despidió de los dos Potter. – Felicidades capitán Potter –dijo estrechando aun más los brazos, Harry se apoyo en su padre – muy buena captura, pero...nunca vuelvas a aterrizar de esa manera si no quieres saber como es James Potter enfadado.

Harry rió de buena gana, estaba muy feliz.

-Bueno va, lo intentaré, pero era la mejor manera de acabar el partido ¿no crees? – dijo sonriente.

-Pequeñajo, ¿sabes que Prongs se ha dado cuenta de que habías visto la snitch? Creo que ha sido el único.

Harry no supo cuanto rato estuvieron hablando del partido, y cuando McGonagall vino a decirles que era mejor que todos se fueran a la cama y que recriminara a los merodeadores por estar ahí y permitir todo ese alboroto, todos se fueron a la cama, aun felices y contentos.

**

Hasta aquí el capitulo 24. Hay trozos que no me gustan como han quedado, como por ejemplo la conversación de Harry con James en Halloween..  =S

En fin, que le haremos.

En el próximo capitulo empezará Voldemort a sembrar pánico en el mundo mágico Harry conocerá a Tonks y Shacklebolt ( o como se escriba, prometo en el próximo capitulo escribir su nombre bien  =) )

Venga gente, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos!


	25. My time has just begin

Hola! Que tal? Vuelvo a la carga otra vez. =) Solo comentaros que me encantan todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Eso ayudo mucho a seguir con la historia cuando las ideas no salen. Bueno voy a contestar los reviews. 

Manos a la obra, gracias a :

**Lelekasha:** Buenas...espero que este capitulo te guste. A mi me gustó. Besos y gracias!

**Vivi:** jejeje...de momento no habrá 'rompimiento amoroso' como tu dices....jejej Aquí tienes sangre, Voldemort y demás...Nos vemos!

**Gala Snape:** La mayoría de gente quiere la pantera y seguramente ese será. Ya no queda mucho para decidirlo. Gracias!

**Jessytonks**: Sí, no hay nada de Halloween, es verdad. Pero algún año tendrían que cambiar, no? Bueno, thanks y espero tu opinión en este capitulo.

**Niniel204:** Te gustó el partido?? Yo tenia mucho miedo de escribirlo, no sabía como hacerlo, me alegro que te gustara. Nos vemos!

**Looony Moony: **Hola, la chica no es Cho, trankila...jejej Te dejo que leas, besos!

**Raziel Black:** Ya queda poco para Harry animago, dentro de uno o dos capítulos llega navidad y ahí se transforma. Thanks!

**Amazona Verde:** Un unicornio negro...no lo había pensado, pero casi todo el mundo quiere una pantera y seguramente ese será pero puede haber un cambió. Me documentaré sobre el unicornio negro...Bueno bss y thanks

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Acabo de rebre el teu mail….es que els lios de familia son una merda…bueno al final he ficat que son cosins si no es així ja ho cambiare…o.O'. En fi, gracies i fins despres.

**Agus y Moony:** jejej, me pasé un rato buscando cuales podrían ser las firmas y a mi me gustaron, me alegro que a ti también. Thanks bss

**Dimebonitareina**: Ya aparece Tonks. Yo creo que James siempre se acuerda de Lily pero que no lo aparenta para no preocupar a Harry y los dos merodeadores. Muchas gracias!

**Landrover koji:** Hola! Ya me lo han preguntado lo de meter en peor recuerdo de Snape y me lo estoy pensando...ya veré. Casi seguro que será una pantera... Nos vemos!

**JEsSiK BlAcK tOnKs:** el diario lo continuaré pero de momento no....Muchas gracias, nos vemos! Bss

**Alejandra V:** Ya actualizo. Gracias! La conversación se me hizo muy pobre...pero bueno...ya esta hecho! Espero que este te guste. Bss

**Kala:** Hola! Gracias! Aki esta la continuación!

**Gala Potter:** Me alegro que te gustaran los sobrenombres! Me costó mucho decidirme cuales poner....Muchas gracias! Bye

**RidDles girl:** Hola! La chica de Harry será una creación mía...espero que te guste. A mi Ginny no me gusta...lo siento! Bueno sigo, ok? Besos!

**Raipotter:** Hola! Gracias! Dejo que leas, ok? Bss

Narua Black: Me alegro que te gustara, no las tenia todas conmigo. Gracias por todo. Bye!

**Zeisse:** Continuo, a si ves lo que ha hecho Voldie esta vez. Bueno  besos!

**Katie Lupin:** Actualizo ya! Jeje besos! Thanks

**Fermione :** me encantan tus reviews kilométricos, en serio. Normalmente actualizo el fic cada semana, semana y media, dependiendo de la faena que me manden en la universidad. Otro voto más para la pantera, casi todo el mundo quiere una pantera y supongo que ese será. Jejeje se que en el momento del baile era ideal para poner a la chica de Harry pero como lo sabia no lo puse ahí. Jejej, Tu trankila que pronto saldrá! Muy pronto!  Bueno, muchos besos y nos vemos! Espero que te guste.

**Gipsy11**: Hola! Gracias! Nos vemos!

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! Sigo! Gracias! Espero que te guste.

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Don ets? Me nalegro que tagradi el fic. Els alumnes estan ja tan acostumats a tenir profes raros que ni preguntes...jejej. El diari de la Lily, vaig escriure el primer capitol, pero no le continuat. Kuan acabi aquesta historia continuaré amb laltre. Es titula el diario de Lily 1971 o algu així. Vinga ens veiem!

Y ahora si que os dejo con el capitulo. A disfrutar!

Capitulo 25: **My time has just begin**

El tiempo cada vez era más frío. Ahora casi cada día llovía y en 15 días apenas habían visto salir el sol. Ese tiempo hacía que todo el mundo estuviese más apagado, tanto que incluso las peleas típicas entre estudiantes habían disminuido. Todo el mundo iba de una clase a la siguiente y cuando su horario acabada, se dirigían directamente a las salas comunes, el único lugar donde se estaba caliente.

Era 20 de noviembre. Martes. Un chico corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Llegaba tarde y todo por quedarse dormido. Después del entrenamiento de quidditch del día anterior tuvo que hacer muchas tareas atrasadas (con todos los entrenamientos extras que tenia no daba abasto) y se fue a dormir muy tarde y esa mañana, aunque Ron lo había despertado se había vuelto a quedar dormido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Frenó en seco delante de la puerta. Miró el reloj, 7 minutos tarde...Llamó con fuerza en la puerta y abrió.

-Buenos días señor Potter, acabábamos de preguntar por usted.

-Lo siento profesor Black, me quedé dormido – dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

-Pues ya se que te regalaré en tu próximo cumpleaños – dijo serio pero con ojos risueños – venga pasa que hoy la clase creo que te interesará.

De camino a su pupitre, Ron y Hermione le había guardado un sitio, escucho de fondo la voz de Remus.

-Cinco puntos menos, señor Potter.

Harry levantó la vista y vio como Sirius y James miraban a Remus con un poco de reproche, y Remus miraba a Harry pidiéndole perdón, pero Harry sabía que era su obligación y así se lo hizo saber al pobre Remus enviándole una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Bueno, como íbamos diciendo – retomó James la palabra – hoy la clase tratará sobre animagos – dijo y Harry levantó la vista sorprendido.

-Pero no hablaremos de la forma  en que una persona se transforma en animago, ya que eso lo habéis estudiado en transformaciones en tercero – dijo Sirius, que recordaba perfectamente a Hermione, en la casa de los gritos, diciéndole a Remus que James, Wormtail y él, no podían ser animagos.

-Hablaremos de un hechizo que sirve para devolver de nuevo a la forma inicial de la persona – continuó Remus. 

En ese momento Seamus Finnigan levantó la mano.

-¿Sí señor Finnigan? – cedió la palabra James.

-¿Y de que nos servirá ese hechizo? Quiero decir, hay muy pocos animagos en el mundo y todos están registrados por el ministerio, por lo tanto la gente que tiene esa capacidad nunca harán nada malo, nunca nos atacarán porque si se hubiesen transformado para hacer algo malo el ministerio no hubiese dejado transformarse, ¿no? – acabó diciendo Seamus, consciente de que su exposición no había quedado del todo clara.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Sirius respondió.

-No necesariamente. Hay muy pocos magos pueden transformarse en animagos, eso es cierto, pero no necesariamente todos están registrados. El ministerio los registra porque la transformación es muy complicada, pero quizá algunos magos que están alrededor de Voldemort se han transformado sin decir palabra al ministerio. Es una posibilidad.

-Y es por eso que os enseñaremos el hechizo. Es un hechizo muy simple – explicó Remus – y si se echa sobre un animal verdadero no le pasará nada, pero  en cambió si éste es un animago, poco a poco aparecerá la forma de verdad de la persona.

La clase continuó hablando del hechizo y practicándolo, aunque como no había ningún animago cerca (registrado quiero decir) y como Sirius había dicho que la profesora McGonagall no había querido presentarse voluntaria, practicaron el hechizo a peluches que los merodeadores habían traído _("para hacer la clase un poco más real"_ según James). Fue una clase muy divertida, donde los alumnos se lo pasaron en grande lanzando hechizos a gatos, perros, gorilas, lobos y hasta a ciervos de peluche.

Para desgracia de los alumnos la clase acabó demasiado temprano para su gusto y se fueron a su siguiente clase dejando a los merodeadores recogiendo los peluches.

-Buenos noches, Albus, ¿tienes unos minutos?

-Claro, James, pasa.

James pasó y en vez de dirigirse al sillón de enfrente al escritorio de Dumbledore se dirigió donde el fénix de éste descansaba en su percha.

-¿Ocurre algo James? – preguntó el director.

-Veras Albus – dijo James lentamente – he estado pensando que como estas serán la primeras navidades que pasaré con Harry me gustaría pasarlas en casa, no en el castillo.

-¿Cuando dices en casa te refieres a la del valle de Godric? –dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, esa misma. Sé que está destruida, pero lo tengo todo pensado, podría arreglarla, seguro que Remus me ayudaría y que Sirius...bueno a  Sirius tengo que convencerle para que vuelva allí, ya que no quiere ir, pero seguro que al final le convenzo y entre todos podemos ponerla decente para pasar la navidad.

Al ver que Albus no estaba del todo convencido James continuó.

-Mira Albus es la primera navidad que paso con Harry y también puede ser la ultima, ya lo sabes. Quiero vivirla como una familia de verdad. Llevamos 5 meses encerrados aquí.

-Claro, James, merecéis pasar un tiempo tranquilos.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias Albus – dijo y abrazó al director, estaba muy contento – pero no le digas nada a Harry aún, de acuerdo, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba almorzando en el Gran Comedor. Estaba vez no se había dormido y ahora estaba poniendo en un bol una gran cantidad de cereales. Ron a su lado estaba hablando con Neville sobre los deberes de herbólogia y Hermione estaba leyendo un libro ya que esa mañana aun no le había llegado el periódico profético.

Harry apenas había tomado dos cucharadas de cereales cuando el director se levanto de su silla, haciéndose silencio en el Gran Comedor. De repente Harry se dio cuenta que todos los profesores tenían caras muy serias. Miró a James, Sirius y Remus y vio como ellos lo estaban mirando fijamente a él como vigilándolo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algo grave había pasado.

-Un momento de atención por favor – empezó, aunque era una tontería pedir atención porque todos ya estaban ansiosos por saber que había ocurrido – esta noche, Lord Voldemort ha reaparecido públicamente – dijo y en el Gran Comedor se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa y pánico – a pesar de que reapareció a finales del curso pasado, hasta esta madrugado no había hecho acto de presencia y esta vez lo ha hecho de la forma más cruel, ha atacado a todo un poblado muggle, dejando después su marca para que todo el mundo supiera de la autoría del crimen...

En ese punto Harry dejó de escuchar. Un poblado muggle. Era monstruoso. Esas pobres personas no podían defenderse. Había atacado consciente de todo el daño que haría. De repente sintió que una gran rabia nacía en su interior y sin darse cuenta, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor estalló. Los vaso, platos y ventana de su lado quedaron hechas pedazos.

El director y los merodeadores se levantaron enseguida y se dirigieron al lado de Harry. Por suerte todo lo que había estallado no había herido a nadie.

-Es mi culpa – gritó Harry fuera de sí- ¡todo esto es mi maldita culpa! – James avanzó algunos pasos hasta llegar a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro, pero Harry rechazó el contacto – si yo aun continuara soñando con Voldemort hubiese podido avisar, ¡pero no! Tuve que quejarme por los sueños, y mira el resultado cientos de personas muertas, más muertos en mis espaldas...¡ESTOY ARTO!

-Harry, no es tu culpa – intervino Sirius, muy pálido, al lado de James.

-SÍ que lo es y lo sabéis – dijo y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, dejando a Sirius y a James con la palabra en la boca.

Sirius iba a seguirlo pero James lo cogió por el brazo y se lo impidió.

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo – dijo suavemente y se giró para mirar el desastre que su hijo había ocasionado.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No

-Harry no te culpes. Tu eres una victima no el asesino.

-Podría haberlo evitado.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde el desayuno. Las clases de ese día se habían cancelado y los alumnos se encontraban ahora en sus salas comunes, comentando exaltados los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Menos uno. Harry después de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor se había dirigido a los terrenos de Hogwarts, debajo de un gran árbol, desde donde podía divisar el lago. Llovía con intensidad y hacía mucho frío, pero eso a Harry no le importaba, al contrario, le gustaba.  Le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad que aportaba el golpeteo de las gotas de agua en las hojas de los árboles, el repicar cuando caían en el suelo. Le relajaba. Le hacia sentirse aislado del mundo.

-¿Cuantas vidas más se habrán de perder por mi culpa, papá?

James iba a contestar pero Harry se adelantó.

-Primero fue mamá, después Cedric y ahora todos esos muggles que no tienen la culpa de nada, que no están implicados en esta guerra. Y todo eso solo porque me quiere matar a mi. Ojalá me hubiese matado hace 14 años -  dijo con voz ahogada Harry y hundió la cara entre las manos.

James no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Harry y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que éste estaba helado y temblada furiosamente. James no supo decir si estaba temblando de frío o de impotencia.

-Mira Harry, no sabemos que hubiese sucedido si tu hubieses muerto esa noche, pero seguramente el numero de muertos hubiese sigo muchísimo mayor. Lo que sucedió esa noche hizo que el mundo mágico viviera 13 años de paz, donde no hubo ningún muerto.

-No me sirve de consuelo – insistió Harry. Luego de eso un silencio se apoderó de los dos.

-Esta noche habrá una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore donde se hablará de lo que sucedió ayer. Vendrán algunos aurores y Albus ha dicho que quiere que tu estés presente – explicó James mirando al vació, Harry al escucharlo se sorprendió. ¿Dumbledore quería que el estuviese presente?

¿El mismo Dumbledore que siempre le ocultaba cosas?

-¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar.

-No tengo ni idea – reconoció James – ¿sabes Harry? Lo de esta mañana, la explosión que ha habido a tu alrededor....- empezó a preguntar James, pero Harry le interrumpió.

-¿Alguien ha salido herido? – dijo con miedo. No lo había pensado más, estaba tan enfuscado que no había pensado en que quizá alguien se había hecho daño.

-No y eso es de lo que te quiero hablar – dijo James mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hijo – cuando un mago ya sabe dominar sus poderes, es muy extraño que cosas así sucedan, incluso si estas muy muy enfadado, enrabiado. Eso me da a pensar que tienes un poder que aun no dominas de lo inmenso que es – dijo para sorpresa nuevamente de Harry – y lo más extraño es que nadie ha resultado herido, los fragmentos de vidrio y cerámica de los platos han rodeado a tus compañeros pero ninguno ha hecho un rasguño a nadie. Harry, ¿eras consciente de lo que hacías? – preguntó muy interesado.

-No, no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia....solo....solo he sentido mucha rabia y luego, todo estalló. Debe haber sido cuestión de suerte que nadie se hiciese nada...- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ya.... – dijo James sin mucha convicción – bueno será mejor que vayamos al castillo, estas helado – dijo y después de quedar para las 7 en el despacho del director se despidieron.

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común una multitud de gente se acercó a él a hacerle preguntas sobre lo del desayuno. Si no hubiese sido por  Ron y Hermione, Harry hubiese permanecido en el de la sala medio intentando librarse de la oleada de preguntas, pero con ayuda de sus amigos logró entrar en su habitación, donde contó, a ellos sí, lo que había sucedido y lo que había hablado con su padre después.

Como veía que en la hora del almuerzo el alboroto de gente volvería a acosarle, se quedo en su habitación haciendo tareas y esperando que ffuera la hora indicada para ir al despacho.

A las 7 menos cuarto, y con la capa de invisibilidad se escabulló de la sala y salió rumbo al despacho.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que como era costumbre cada vez que iba al despacho, no sabía la contraseña y no tubo más remedio que esperar que alguien llegase. Y ese alguien tuvo que ser ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, que no hizo ni un comentario, es más ni se digno a dirigir una mirada a Harry. Éste, agradecido por la indeferencia de su profesor lo siguió por las escaleras de piedra automáticas y una vez dentro del despacho se dirigió donde Sirius Remus y James le había guardado un sitio.

En la sala reinaba un silencio tenso a pesar de la gente que allí había. Estaban la profesora McGonagall, y Severus Snape, también estaba para sorpresa de Harry, Ojoloco Moody, con su ojo mágico que no paraba de saltar y mirar a Harry, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso. El director estaba charlando seriamente con dos magos que Harry no había visto en su vida: un mago  alto y corpulento, de piel negra que imponía respeto y una bruja muy joven de no mucho  más de veinte años, con el pelo rojo muy brillante.

-Buenas tardes a todos – dijo el director mirando a todos – antes de empezar, Harry te presento a Nymphadora Tonks – dijo señalando a la bruja más joven, que parecía muy simpática.

-Un placer conocerte Harry, pero por favor llámame solamente Tonks – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y a Kingsley Shacklebolt – el mago negro, que hizo una inclinación con la cabeza – os he mandado reunir porque creo que es hora de volver a unir a la antigua orden.

Aunque para Harry eso no significo nada, pudo notar como el resto de presentes se tensaban.

-La última vez no tuvo ningún éxito – dio Sirius muy bajo, pero perfectamente audible en la silenciosa sala.

-Nadie te dice lo contrario Sirius – contestó amablemente Dumbledore – pero esta vez estaremos mejor preparados.

-¿Qué es esta orden? – preguntó Harry al oído de James, que se encontraba a su lado.

Todos estaban hablando de una tal orden pero nadie decía que era...

-La orden del fénix, Harry – volvió a responder Dumbledore, que al parecer tenía la capacidad para oír todo – Antes de que tu nacieras, los aquí presentes, y más gente que por desgracia pereció en las misiones teníamos una organización que luchaba en contra de Voldemort. Al desaparecer Voldemort y ya que la mayoría de los mejores miembros estaban fuera de combate – dijo mirando a Sirius y a James – disolvimos la orden. Pero ahora deberíamos volver a unirla.

-¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? – se le escapó a Harry. Vale, eso de la orden estaba muy bien, ¿pero por qué lo llamaban a él?

-Pues, Harry, tu pintas mucho, yo diría que más que nadie. Quiere que te unas a la orden.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron cuatro voces. Los tres merodeadores y el mismo Harry.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Albus? -Exclamó James – es muy pequeño aun, no es mayor de edad, no lo pienso permitir – dijo indignado James.

-claro que no – ratificó Sirius a su amigo. Remus estaba de la misma opinión.

-Por favor chicos – intervino Albus con tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad para gusto de los merodeadores – Aunque os empeñéis a ver a Harry como a un niño pequeño, él es mucho más poderoso de todos los que estamos aquí presentes, y no os hagáis el tonto porque todos lo sabéis. Voldemort sabe que el único que lo puede derrotar es él y es por eso que va por el – dijo Dumbledore con aparente tranquilidad, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que no lo decía todo – ya se ha enfrentado a él en 4 ocasiones, más de la que ninguno de nosotros se ha enfrentado y en todas a salido vencedor.

-No vencedor, ha salido vivo con mucha suerte en algunos caso – interrumpió Sirius.

-Por eso creo que seria bueno para Harry – continuó Dumbledore simulando  no haber escuchado la observación de Sirius – estar rodeado de excelentes magos, para que cuando se tenga que enfrentar de nuevo a Voldemort poder salir otra vez vencedor.

-Y dale con vencedor  - insistió Sirius.

Harry lo escuchaba todo como si la cosa no fuese con el. ¿Él en la orden del fénix? ¿una orden para luchar contra Voldemort? ¿Él, el mas poderoso de todos? Necesitaba pensar en todo eso.

-Y además con las clases que los tres le estáis dando a Harry por las tardes – dijo como si nada Albus, haciendo levantar la vista a los tres merodeadores y sacando a Harry de su particular mundo ¿cómo se había enterado? – y las clases de oclumáncia, Harry será reconocido como el mago más poderoso del mundo.

-Eso esta muy bien Albus – intervino por primera vez Ojoloco Moddy – pero hasta que Potter llegue a ser el mago más poderoso puede tardar años y no sabemos cuando tendremos que luchar contra ese desgraciado, puede ser que sea este año.

-Alastor, te sorprenderías de lo poderoso que es ya Harry – contestó Albus con un deje de orgullo en la voz – para los que no lo sabéis Harry es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, hechizos verdaderamente poderosos.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry que sintió como se ruborizaba. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Pero todos estamos hablando de la incorporación de Harry en la orden pero aún él no nos ha dicho si esta dispuesto a entrar – comentó el director – Harry, no tienes porque hacerlo, si dices que no , todos lo entenderemos. Entrar en la orden representa mucho riesgo ¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para luchar por el bien?

Harry no contestó en seguido. Primero suspiró y luego miró a los presentes. McGonagall lo miraba con tristeza. Seguramente pensaba que era muy joven para eso. Snape continuaba con su mirada fría, que Harry no pudo descifrar. Albus y Moddy lo miraban con esperanza. Tonks y Shacklebot lo miraban sorprendidos por todo lo que se había dicho del  niño más famoso del mundo mágico. Y por último estaban los merodeadores. Harry pudo notar que en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo. Miedo a que se uniese y le pasara algo, miedo a perderlo. Le suplicaban que no se uniera, que dijera que no. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Lo siento – dijo mirando en dirección a los merodeadores – pero tengo que hacerlo – en su voz se oía firme, con decisión – prometí que vengaría a mamá –dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre - y esta es la mejor manera. Director, estoy dispuesto a luchar para la orden.

Después de la decisión de Harry, la reunión duro unos minutos más comentando los informes que los dos aurores habían traído del ministerio. Al finalizar, Albus emplazó a todos a una nueva reunión la cual ya datarían y despidió a todos. Luego él se puso a hablar con los dos jefes de casas y con Ojoloco Moddy, mientras que Tonks y Shacklebolt se fueron hacia los merodeadores, que estaban un poco hundidos, y hacia Harry.

-Ei, primito que aun no nos habíamos saludado – dijo Tonks felizmente mientras abrazaba a Sirius.

-Hola, Tonks me alegro que estés tan bien – contestó Sirius, correspondiendo al abrazo, pero un poco ideo.

Shacklebolt estaba saludando a Remus, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Sirius.

-Como ha dicho el viejo loco – dijo Sirius con rabia – esta es Tonks, es mi prima favorita.

-Un placer conocerte Harry – dijo dándole dos besos.

-Igualmente – contestó educadamente Harry.

Mientras Sirius y Tonks, hablaban de la familia (la familia que no los había desheredado) Harry observó como su padre intentaba esquivarle la mirada y se acercó a él.

-Papá no quiero que... – empezó a decir pero James hizo un gesto para que callará.

-Aquí no, ven – le dijo y salió del despacho.

Harry lo siguió en silencio. Él pensaba que hablarían en el pasillo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así. Anduvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que James se detuvo. Era la torre de astronomía. James se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Harry a su lado.

-¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó tímidamente el pequeño de los Potter

-No, no estoy enfado. Al fin y al cabo sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías diciendo que sí.

-Entonces...

-Lo que estoy es preocupado, asustado de que te pase algo- reconoció James mirando en los ojos a Harry.

-He de hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prométeme que vencerás y que no saldrás herido. No podría soportar que te pasará algo, no podria sobrevivir si te perdiese...

-Lo venceré y podremos vivir juntos sin preocupaciones.

-Claro, vivir juntos.

Dos días después la escuela continuaba igual de revolucionada que el mismo día del anuncio del ataque. Harry continuaba recibiendo preguntas, y el trabajo que tenía se había duplicado. Las clases con los merodeadores se habían duplicado en cuanto a dificultad y ninguno de los tres se apiadaba de él cuando estaba agotado. Harry tenía la sospecha de que era una venganza por haber dicho que sí a la orden. Las clases de animago también se habían complicado, ya que según Sirius y James estaban llegando en el punto clave. Y como de costumbre en ese año tenía poco tiempo para todo. Acabada de salir de clase de Herbologia en el invernadero 3 y estaba perdido de tierra y mojado por la lluvia del exterior y para acabar de rematarlo estaba hambriento. Ron y Hermione estaban delante de él, comentando las vacaciones de navidad (faltaba un poco más de un mes)

Dejando que los dos tortolitos hablaran con tranquilidad, el sacó de su repleta mochila un libro de defensa antiguo que Remus le había dejado. Esa tarde, después del entrenamiento de quidditch tendría una clase extra de defensa aparte de la de animago que tocaba.

Estaba buscando un hechizo en particular que no recordaba con claridad cuando de repente chocó contra algo. O mejor dicho contra alguien.

-Potter ¿quieres mirar por donde vas?

Lo que le faltaba, Draco Malfoy. Desde hacía días que no lo veía, excepto en las clases de pociones que compartían con los Slytherin.

-Mira lo que has hecho Malfoy – dijo enfadado Harry al ver el libro tan antiguo tirado por el suelo.

Harry ya se esperaba un duelo con Malfoy pero milagrosamente Malfoy solo dijo unos cuantos insultos y entró en el gran comedor.

Un poco sorprendido aun, Harry recogió el libro del suelo, inspeccionando que no se hubiera roto. Por suerte, parecíael libro era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y se dispuso a seguir por su camino cuando una mano en su brazo lo hizo girar. Una chica de pelo rizado con el escudo de Ravenclaw en la túnica le tendía un papel.

-Perdona, se te ha caído esto del libro – dijo

-Ei, muchas gracias - dijo Harry recogiendo el papel que le tendía la chica. Era la foto de sus padres en el lago que James le había regalado hacía ya algún tiempo.

Harry se fijo en la chica. Era morena con el pelo rizado y algo largo, tenia los ojos azules oscuros, de un color extraño de definir.

-Tu madre era muy guapa – dijo la chica.

Harry dejó de mirar a la chica y centró su vista en la foto.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-¿...qué es tu madre? Lógico: el chico es igualito a ti, y claramente es el profesor potter y...bueno los ojos de la chica son idénticos a los tuyos– dijo dulcemente la chica con una sonrisa.

-Touché – dijo Harry sonriendo mirando de nuevo a los ojos de la muchacha – no hace falta ser un gran detective...

-Pues no...

Se hizo un silencio, mientras que Harry buscaba algo para decir. No sabía por que pero le había caído bien esa chica.

-Vamos Harry que tengo hambre – se escuchó desde lejos. Por supuesto, era Ron.

-Te están esperando – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Pues que esperen....

-¡¡¡Harry!!!

-¡Que ya voy!! – gritó Harry. Y luego soltando un suspiro volvió la atención la chica de enfrente – oh Dios que pesado, como si fuese yo quien le tuviese que meter la comida en la boca – dijo y la chica se rió.

-Pues será mejor que te apures o al final te va a comer a ti.

-Será mejor, pues bueno, gracias y nos vemos – dijo un poco tontamente Harry.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando los dos ya se habían ido en direcciones contrarias, Harry cayó en la cuenta que se le había olvidado algo.

-Por cierto....¿cómo te llamas? – gritó por encima de las cabezas de la gente que entraba al comedor.

-Ah, misterio....te dejo con la intriga. Un placer conocerte, Harry Potter – dijo resaltando su nombre.

-¡No es justo! – dijo de forma juguetona Harry, pero solo obtuvo un guiñó de parte de ella y él se apresuro a seguir a Ron.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, buscó a la chica sin nombre en las mesas y la encontró en la de Ravenclaw hablando con una chica un poco extraña, muy rubia y despeinada con el pelo hasta la cintura con ojos muy saltones. Esa chica la había visto hablar con Ginny alguna vez, quizá ella supiese como se llamaba...

-Oye Ginny – le preguntó. La pequeña de los Weasley estaba sentada a su lado hablando con Seamus Finnigan - ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? – le dijo señalando a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Quién? ¿la rubia? – dijo esta

-No, la de al lado, la del pelo rizado.

-Sí, se llama Yael Morrison, va a mi curso, alguna vez he hablado con ella, es muy simpática.

-A si que se Yael, eh.. – murmuró para si mismo Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y por que preguntas por ella? – preguntó intrigada Ginny.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada, que aproveche – dijo Ginny y volvió a centrar su atención en Seamus.

Durante toda la comida, Harry estuvo maquinando un plan para poder encontrar a Yael. Fue por eso que apenas prestó atención cuando Sirius apareció por detrás diciéndole que la clase de hoy se haría en una aula desierta del quinto piso.

Harry seguia con el postre, cuando vio que Yael se levantaba con la chica rubia y otra chica de pelo castaño, él se despidió  de Ron y Hermione y salió tras ellas.

Las alcanzó en el vestíbulo de entrada. Se colocó detrás de ella y le dijo suavemente al oído.

-Hola Yael.

A pesar de que fue dicho muy flojo la chica saltó del susto y Harry se echó a reír.

-No te rías que un poco más y me muero – dijo con una mano en el corazón.

-Es que ha sido muy bueno – dijo aun riendo Harry.

Intentando cambiar de tema Yael presentó a sus dos amigas.

-Ellas son Luna Lovegood y Ethel Sky – dijo señalando a la rubia y la castaña respectivamente.

Después de los saludos de rigor, las dos amigas se fueron porque según Luna, tenía que encender una velas dentro de 5 minutos y no llegaría a tiempo si quería que la luna brillara de color rojo esa noche.

-Mejor no preguntes – le dijo Yael a Harry al ver que este iba a abrir la boca para preguntar sobre las velas y la luna– ¿por cierto como has sabido mi nombre?

-Uno que tiene recursos – dijo haciendo un poco el chulo.

-Ya, yo más bien diría amistades...

Harry iba a decir algo, cuando por segunda vez en ese día alguien interrumpía su conversación con Yael.

-Buenas tardes señorita Morrison – dijo James. Éste tenia una sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó peligrosa – Harry te ha dicho Sirius....

-Sí, sí, me lo ha dicho en la comida – recalcó Harry.

-Bueno prefería asegurarme, ya sabes como es. Y vosotros será mejor que vayáis a vuestras clases se hace un poco tarde.

Y dicho esto James se marchó no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Harry.

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso, ya es un poco tarde – reconoció un poco incomoda ella.

-Eh, sí, será mejor, ahora me toca a McGonagall. Pues bueno, nos vemos por los pasillos y por ahí, ¿no? – dijo esperanzado Harry.

-Sí, claro, hasta luego – dijo y con una última sonrisa desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Eso espero – murmuro Harry y se fue rápidamente hacia su sala común. Quería darse una ducha rápida antes de esta terrorífica tarde.

Bueno, se acabó el capitulo. Es bastante largo, ¿no?

Harry esta en la orden y hemos conocido a un nuevo personaje, la chica de Harry....que os parece? os gusta? Más adelante la conoceremos más.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Muchos besos a todos!


	26. It's nothing but some feelings

Muy buenas gente! ¿cómo estáis todos? Deseo que todo vaya muy bien. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste. Me alegra que a la mayoría os haya gustado Yael. Me he quitado un peso de encima! Pasé mucho tiempo pensando qué podía hacer con la chica de Harry. De momento sale muy poquito pero dentro de poco tendrá su momento.

Y como siempre me repito dando las gracias y tal, pues.....hoy también lo haré! =P pero hoy tengo un motivo muy especial! 400 reviews! Gracias de verdad por vuestro apoyo, sin eso, el fic hubiese muerto cuando las cosas no me salían bien. Muchísimas gracias en general y ahora os lo agradezco uno a uno.

**Jack Dawson:** Bones! Moltes gracies! Com va tot? Espero que akest capítol t'agradi! Molt petons!

**Gala Potter:** Me alegro que te gustara la solución de la novia de Harry. Aun falta mucho por descubrir de esta chica. Esta vez he tardada un poco más en actualizar, pero tenia un examen y me había quedado encallada en una parte del capítulo, pero por fin salió bien (el capítulo, no el examen =S) Thanks!

**Vivi:** No te gusto?? Snif snif snif! La chica perfecta... si supieras! Pero pk la encuentras perfecta? Apenas salió. Pero bueno acepto tu crítica. Y lo de chico tímido....para mí, Harry al estar con los merodeadores ha perdido un poco esa timidez, bueno no es como un Sirius pero tampoco tan parado con Neville.... ke le vamos a hacer, espero que este capítulo te guste un poco más. Ya me dirás que tal, cuenta mucho para mi tu opinión. Espero que las cosas te vayan bien y nos vemos!

**Jessytonks:** Wenas! Gracias por todo! Me sube la moral muchísimo tu review, sobretodo después de la mala semana que he tenido.  A ver que te parece el capítulo. Thanks! BSS

**Raipotter:** Gracias! Un poko larguito es, 14 paginas word  =) no puedo decirte si alguien morirá en el fic, no lo sé ni yo, no tengo muy decidido el final, solo tengo posibilidades. Ya veremos como encarrilaré el fic, porque cada vez me surgen diferentes ideas. Y sí, los merodeadores irán al valle, pero para saber algo mas lee el capitulo. BSS

**Lelekasha:** me gusta esa costumbre que te esta cogiendo de dejarme review! Jejej Espero que te rías algo con este capitulo, hay una parte que yo me reí mucho escribiéndola. Bueno, bss y hasta pronto.

**JEsSiK bLaCk tOnKs:** Hola! Un mail? Que mail? No recibí ningún mail tuyo...O.o de que iba? Bueno, casi esta decidido que será una pantera, a no ser que suceda algo y cambie de opinión. Thanks y nos vemos!

**Looony Moony:** Ups! Mira que lo tenía todo apuntado para no olvidarme de nada en el aspecto de Yael, pero al redactarlo se me fue! Esk que cabeza la mía...bueno es morena =) Gracias! Me alegra que aceptes a Yael, es muy importante para mi pk es el primer personaje que invento. A ver si cuando la conoces más te sigue gustando, eso espero. Venga, bye!

**Gala Snape:** HI! Me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias! Espero que este te guste tb. BSS cuídate!

**RidDles girl:** Hola! En este capitulo tb sale Yael, pero aun no mucho, ya le llegará su momento. Thanks por el review! Nos vemos!

****

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Quien es Mary Sue? Me suena el nombre....Espero que Yael no os decepcione....vamos espero! Venga gracias!

**Dimebonitareina:** Muchas gracias! A mi tb me encanta Harry con esa pinta de inocente tonteando. Jejeje Siento haber tardado un poco más pero no he tenido una buena semana...que se le va a hacer. BSS

**Kary Anabell Black:** gracias, gracias, gracias....yo también paro pk me emociono por todo lo que me dices. Espero que este tb te guste. BSS adew

**Beatriz2302:** Hola! Bueno, Harry no es perfecto, ya lo demostrará y como ves siempre se siente culpable por todo, no creo que sea perfecto, pero ya fallará, te lo prometo! Me alegro que te gustara la chica, me sacas un peso de encima.  BSS!

**Kala:** gracias! Bss cuídate!

**Zeisse:** Thanks! Volemort volverá a hacer se las suyas…..besos y hasta pronto

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustase, a ver este que te parece. Siento no haber actualizado tan rápido como otras veces, pero ha sido una mala semana. Bueno thanks y nos vemos!

**Fermione**: buenas!!!Jejeje, lee el capitulo y veras como reacciona James frente a la chica de Harry, yo me reí mucho cuando lo escribía. No te gusta Ravenclaw?? Pues a mi es la casa que más me gusta después de Gryffindor...Y no, no juega a quiddtich jejejej. Bueno te dejo y gracias por el reviwe, me encanta! Bss

****

**Niniel204:** Hola! Gracias de nuevo! Te gusto el encuentro de Harry y Yael? Menos mal, llevaba tiempo pensando como se encontrarían. Yael, aparecerá pero de forma gradual. En fin gracias y hasta pronto.

**Tanit:** jejej, hola! Gracias por leer la historia! Hay poco gente que le guste la pareja Ron Hermione, es bueno encontrar apoyo, jeje. Sirius no morirá! Por encima de mi cadáver! Me pareció estúpida esa muerte, por eso aquí no estará. Lo dicho gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo. BSS

**Mandy-chan-89:** Hola! Gracias, ya te dije en el mail que podías poner el fic en tu pagina. Dejo que leas la continuación. Besos!

**Evan:** Hola! Gracias! Siento decirte que....aun no se como acabará el fic, tengo algunas posibilidades, pero ya veré que es lo que mejor queda. No puedo decirte si James se quedará o marchará pk no lo se. Ya lo irás descubriendo, espero que dentro de poco, se me esta alargando demasiado el fic. Bueno thanks y besos

**Lladruc:** Hola! Moltes gracies! No t'ragrada la pantera? Vaja, practicament esta decidit que sigui una pantera, pero t'expliko pk: no poso l'unicorn...pk penso que es un ésser massa pur per en Harry. Amb això no vulll dir que ell sigui dolent ni res per l'estil, sino que vulguis o no, ha vist i viscut masses coses com per tenir la inocencia i puresa...només per això. Ja en diràs com es diu la historia del sisé llibre, estic desitjant llegir fics del sisé llibre que siguin bons. Petons!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Una altre lleidatana! El review anterior el noi era tb de lleida. Moltes gracies! En pasa com a tu, no soporto a la Xo i la Ginny....encara que en el cinkè llibre a millorat la meva opinión d'ella no m'acava d'agragar. Weno, gracies de nou i ens veiem!

 Y hasta aquí los reviews! De nuevo gracias! Y ya os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste y os riáis un poco....al principio esta hecho con esa intención. Nos vemos!

´´´´´´

Capitulo 26: **It's nothing but some feelings...**

-Muy bien chicos por hoy hemos terminado. Gracias!

El equipo bajó de las alturas y después de despedirse de Harry se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Harry por su parte aún montado en su escoba se dirigió donde los tres merodeadores estaban supervisando el entrenamiento.

-Buen entrenamiento capitán Potter – lo saludó Sirius chocando de manos con su ahijado.

-Gracias. Cada vez estamos más compenetrados entre todos – reconoció Harry – espero que podamos ganar a Ravenclaw después de las navidades.

-Hablando de Ravenclaw – empezó Sirius con una sonrisa picara– ¿no tienes que comentarnos algo?

-Eh...¿yo? – contestó Harry haciéndose el tonto.

-Sí, tu, Harry James Potter- dijo Sirius – me ha contado un pajarito que este mediodía estabas hablando de forma muy ¿picara? con Yael Morrison de Ravenclaw.

-Más que un pajarito diría un cuervo...digo un ciervo – dijo Harry sonrojado y los tres merodeadores rieron.

-Bueno ¿y qué? – insistió Sirius. Aunque era él el que preguntaba, Remus y James también estaban escuchando la conversación muy interesados.

-¿Y qué de qué? – dijo Harry exasperado ¿como querían que dijera algo que ni siquiera él sabia? -  se me cayó una cosa, me la recogió y hablamos unos segundos antes de que alguien nos interrumpiera – dijo mirando a James.

-Es una chica muy bonita – dijo Sirius.

-Sí – contestó de forma ensoñadora Harry, pero enseguida se dio cuenta e intentó disimular – no...bueno yo que se – dijo apresuradamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde y los tres estaban riendo otra

-Ay, Harry tendremos que darte unas clases sobre chicas – dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en la hombro – pero ahora vete a dar una ducha y dentro de media hora en la clase que te hemos dicho.

Contento de que lo dejaran ir Harry  se apresuró a entrar en el castillo, pero solo llevaba unos metros andados cuando de lejos se escuchó la voz de Sirius diciendo:

-Ah y diles a Ron y Hermione que hoy no iras a dormir a la torre que los cuatro tenemos que mantener una larga charla

´´´´´´´

-¡Estoy muerto! ¡no puedo dar mi un paso más! – dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sofá de la habitación de los merodeadores. Estaba sudado, con el pelo muy revuelto y terriblemente cansado. Quidditch, defensa y animagia en una misma tarde era peor que 5 horas seguidas de pociones.

-El niño se queja de vicio – dijo James riendo al ver lo agotado que estaba Harry. La verdad era que, últimamente le exigían demasiado, pero si quería vencer a Voldemort no tenían más remedio.

-Ten, tómate esto – dijo Remus tendiéndole un vaso con un liquido azul dentro, que Harry lo miró con asco – te quitará el dolor muscular que puedas tener.

Aun no muy convencido Harry se lo bebió de un trago y volvió a dejar su peso caer en el sofá.

-Vosotros queréis matarme antes que Voldemort ¿no? – dijo con voz cansada y los ojos cerrados.

-Que mala opinión tienes de nosotros, hay que ver – intervino Sirius que acabada de salir de la habitación.

-No tengo mala opinión, solo me baso en los hechos. No puedo mover ni las pestañas – dijo con voz lastimera.

-Si, si, ni las pestañas....seguro que si ahora apareciese Yael y te dijera si querías dar un paseo dirías que sí – soltó Sirius deseoso de ver la reacción de Harry. Le encantaba lo inocente que era.

-Palabras necias oídos sordos – dijo Harry intentando esquivar el tema. Se sentía incomodo hablando de la chica.

-Quien calla otorga – siguió Sirius con el jueguecito de los refranes que Harry había empezado

-¡Oh, déjame! – dijo exasperado Harry, ganándose de nuevo la risa de los tres – oye estoy empezando a pensar que os estáis riendo de mi.

-No voy a parar hasta que reconozcas que esa chica te gusta – insistió Sirius.

-¡¿Pero como me va a gustar si apenas he hablado un par de minutos con ella!?

-Existe el amor a primera vista – intervino Remus.

-Pero ese no es mi caso.

-Bueno, aunque sabemos que ese no es tu caso – dijo James de forma divertida – hemos decidido que seria bueno comentarte algunas cosillas.

-Sí – interrumpió Sirius – técnicas de seducción creo que durante estos meses que llevamos juntos algunos has aprendido – continuó con una sonrisa.

-Solo te falta que durante un tiempecito te dediques a saludarla, decir que esta muy guapa hoy, que la estabas buscando cuando la encuentres.... – dijo James.

-Sí, estas cosas le gustan mucho a las mujeres – continuo Sirius. Harry los escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas – pero creemos que esto ya lo sabes, por eso, hablaremos de sexo – soltó tranquilamente Sirius.

-¿Qué? – gritó Harry abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose – pero si la acabo de conocer, ¿qué os pensáis que me meteré en la cama con ella a la mínima oportunidad? – soltó levantándose y se dirigió a Remus, que aunque sonreía divertido, no comentaba nada.

-Hombre no es estrictamente una cama para....

-Remus diles algo – dijo lastimeramente Harry y se abrazó al hombre lobo para ocultar su cara roja. Remus rió con fuerza al ver el gesto de Harry.

-Prongs, menos mal que para esto a salido a Lily y no es tan desvergonzado – dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de Harry.

-Yo no era desvergonzado – se defendió James – solo era....

-Prematuro – dijo Sirius y seguidamente se puso a reír.

-Ei que hay de malo de empezar a disfrutar de la vida a los trece. Y que sepas Sirius Black que tu tampoco tardaste mucho.

-Como no paréis voy a empezar a vomitar – dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba ahogada al estar enterrada su cara en el hombro de Remus – estoy preparado para enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero no para escuchar historias sobre la primera vez de mi padre y de mi padrino – dijo una vez deshecho el abrazo con Moony – mejor me voy a dormir.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Buenas noches.

-Harry, recuerda que por las noches puedes tener.... – comentó Sirius.

-¡Ah! ¡Que te calles!

´´´´´

-Buenos días.

Sirius Black acabada de salir de la habitación , recién despertado, con su pelo moreno y largo todo despeinado, vestido solo con unos anchos pantalones de pijama.

-Buenos días Padfoot – contestó James Potter. Se había levantado hacía más de una hora y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, sin hacer nada, solo buscando la mejor manera de encarar la situación.

-¿Dónde esta Moony? – preguntó Sirius al notar la ausencia del tercer merodeador.

-Ha ido a su casa a por un libro que quiere dejarle a Harry – contestó – ¿el enano aun duerme?

-Síp y por la cara de felicidad diría que esta teniendo un buen sueño – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sirius, siéntate un momento, quiero comentarte una cosa –dijo James todo serio.

Al ver la cara tan seria de su amigo Sirius se inquietó y se sentó velozmente delante de Prongs levantando la ceja en señal de que empezara.

-Sé que para ti va a ser muy difícil, pero quiero hacerlo y necesito tu ayuda – empezó James, poniendo aún más nervioso a Sirius – he pensado que me gustaría pasar las navidades en la casa del Valle de Godric. Tengo el permiso de Dumbledore – se apresuró a decir James al ver la cara de su hermano. "bueno la tenia antes del ataque de Voldemort" pensó para el mismo – y lo único que falta es ponerla un poco decente.

-¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto? – dijo con voz un poco entrecortada Sirius, por supuesto que sabía lo que James le estaba pidiendo pero no podía hacerse a la idea.

-Pues... veras Sirius – dijo James y se levantó para sentarse al lado de su amigo – quiero pasar las navidades en familia y eso incluye a Harry a Moony y por supuesto a ti. Sé que no quieres volver allí, pero será diferente, una vez la casa este arreglada será otra cosa y creo que Harry se merece una navidades en toda regla.

-¿Moony lo sabe? – preguntó en un intentó de atrasar el momento donde tuviese que decir si iba o no.

-Esperaba a que me dieras tu opinión. Si tu dices que no, no iremos.

-James...

-Lo sé Sirius será muy duro, y si dices que no puedes hacerlo, lo entenderé.

Ir al Valle de Godric. En el verano ya pudo escaparse de ir, pero ahora....Harry se lo merecía, y James...James también se merecía un tiempo fuera del colegio, en casa con su familia. Le costaría pero ayudaría a su hermano en eso.

-De acuerdo Prongs, te ayudaré a reconstruir la casa y pasar las navidades allí- contestó.

-Gracias Sirius – dijo muy contentó James y abrazó a Sirius – es muy importante que tu estés conmigo en esos días. Cuando vuelva Moony se lo diré y a Harry ni una palabra, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y aún abrazado a James soltó un suspiró. Eso costaría, y mucho.

Hacia el mediodía llegó Moony cargado de libros. James estaba corrigiendo unos ejercicios que había mandado al curso de Harry y Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó preocupado - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Sí que vienes pronto – dijo James dejando la pluma en el tintero y apartando el informe de Neville Longbotton – Harry aún esta durmiendo, hace poco hemos mirado a ver si respiraba y sí. Pobrecillo está agotado. Y sobre lo otro....emmm...Moony quiero hablar contigo un segundo...

Después, James le contó a Remus su plan y éste fue más fácil de convencer que a Sirius y quedaron que cuando Harry se despertase irían a hablar con Dumbledore.

´´´´´´´´

-¿Qué nos tenemos que llevar? – preguntó Sirius sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-Pues con que lleves la varita creoque será suficiente – respondió un James nervioso.

-Mira que tener que ir hoy, precisamente hoy que había quedado con Ellen para charlar un rato – Ellen era la última conquista de Sirius.

-Qué más da Padfoot- respondió Remus – pues quedas otro día. Hoy es el único día en que no tenemos que darle clases a Harry.

-¿Estáis listos? – se escuchó la voz de James Potter. Los otros dos afirmaron – muy bien, pues cojamos el transportador y vayamos ya.

Así lo hicieron y segundos después aparecieron en la entrada del Valle de Godric.

´´´´´´

En otro parte del castillo Harry se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para tener su enésima clase de oclumáncia. No entendía porque seguía tendiéndolas si había quedado claro que dominaba perfectamente lo de cerrar la mente. Desde el último sueño que tuvo en que Lucius Malfoy le contaba a Voldemort que él estaba tomando clases extras, no había tenido ningún sueño más, pero sin embargo aún tenia que ir cada miércoles a las mazmorras para aguantar acometidas inútiles a su cabeza. Hacía días que Snape no lograba meterse dentro de sus pensamientos.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando en dirección contraria apareció a una chica la cual tenía ganas de verla

-Ei ¡Hola Yael! ¿qué tal? – dijo Harry todo contento. Desde la primera vez que la había conocido, hacií ya una semana no había vuelto a coincidir con ella, solo la había visto durante las comidas en su mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hola – contestó igual de contenta ella - ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

-Tengo clases extras con Snape – soltó Harry y por la cara de Yael, supo que lo compadecía – mejor no preguntes porque es muy complicado de explicar. De hecho todo lo de mi alrededor es muy complicado.

-Solo hay que mirar quien es tu familia...

-Pues sí, un hombre lobo, un prófugo y un revivido...¿no está mal no?

-Deberías escribir un libro con tu vida – dijo Yael de forma divertida

-Calla, calla creo que ya hay suficientes que hablan del niño que vivió – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de desesperación que hizo sonreír a Yael.

-O mejor una telenovela de sobremesa.

-Oye tu eres procedente de familia muggle ¿no?

-Mitad y mitad – contestó ella – mi padre es mago y mi madre muggle. Pero vivimos en un poblado muggle. A mi madre todo esto de la magia le da un cierto respeto.

-Mientras no le tenga pánico – respondió Harry pensando en sus parientes muggles – Bueno es un placer estar aquí hablando contigo pero será mejor que vaya tirando o sino Snape  hará conmigo algún ingrediente de los suyos – dijo y después de despedirse continuó su camino hacia las heladas mazmorras.

´´´´´´´

El cortó trecho que separaba la gran puerta de hiero que daba entrada al valle,  hasta la casa numero 14 se hizo interminable. No había nadie por la calle, todo el mundo estaría en sus comedores, cenando tranquilamente resguardada del frío viento. Solo se oía el ulular de alguna lechuzas y los pasos de los tres.

Al llegar frente de la casa, James observó que desde la última vez que había estado, hacía unos 3 meses, todo estaba igual. Tendrían mucha faena si querían que la casa estuviese lista para navidad, teniendo en cuenta que solo podían ir los miércoles y algún fin de semana, todo eso sin que Harry sospechase de lo que estaban tramando.

Un suspiro se escuchó a su derecha. Sirius miraba la casa con horror. Una vez más, sintió gratitud hacia su amigo. Era consciente del enorme esfuerzo que Sirius estaba haciendo para estar ahí, estaba sufriendo por él, para darle unas navidades familiares.

-Será mejor que empecemos – dijo Remus que observaba a sus dos amigos apenado- ¿tienes alguna idea, Prongs?

-Había pensado – dijo en un susurro- que la casa tuviera el mismo aspecto que antes.

-Muy bien – contestó Remus asintiendo – creo que primero tendríamos que sacar los escombros.

Dicho y hecho. Con un esfuerzo por parte de James y Sirius, los tres entraron en la casa y con hechizos limpiadores y múltiples "evanesco" empezaron a trabajar codo con codo.

´´´´´´´´´

Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante Potter. Llega tarde.

-Lo siento, profesor – dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha, pero con un tono de voz que decía claramente que en verdad no lo sentía para nada. Pero Snape, aunque se dió cuenta del tono utilizado por él, no comentó nada.

-Bueno, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer – Snape hablaba con tono frío, aburrido – pero antes de empezar, he de decirle, Potter, que si en dos clases más seguimos como hasta ahora – Harry rió en su fuero interno al ver como Snape daba rodeos para no decir que Harry lo estaba haciendo bien en eso de la oclumáncia – no volveremos a tener clases.

Harry asintió contento.

-Muy bien – dijo con firmeza.

-Empecemos. A la de tres. Una, dos...tres! Legilimens!

Como siempre, Harry sintió una acometida en su mente. Una fuerza intentaba entrometerse en sus pensamientos. Pero no pensaba dejarle paso. Bloqueó totalmente la entrada. Puso su mente en blanco, dejando fuera cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento. Y de repente la vio. Vio un luz muy al fondo. Una luz que le producía mucha curiosidad, ya que nunca antes, en todos los meses que llevaba de clases, había visto. Decidió, en centésimas de segundo que quería descubrir que escondía, que significaba esa luz.  No supo cómo, pero delante de sus ojos comenzaron a pasar imágenes. Imágenes totalmente desconocidaé para el.

Un montón de chicos estaban en una clase, escribiendo como locos en lo que parecía un examen.  Un chico delgado y tremendamente pálido, con el pelo negro, largo y grasiento escribía rápidamente, con su nariz ganchuda pegada prácticamente en el pergamino. Como si estuviera dentro del chico, sin duda Snape, Harry vio las letras que encabezaban el pergamino. Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Nivel TIMOS.

En unas mesas separadas a las de Snape, Harry reconoció a James, sin escribir ya, y gargoteando en el pergamino. También paso por delante de sus ojos la imagen de un Sirius joven, con aspecto chulesco, cómodamente sentado en la silla apoyada solamente por sus dos patas traseras. Remus se encontraba repasando el examen y Wormtail estaba mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo.

De repente ese ambiente desapareció. Ahora la acción se centraba en los exteriores del castillo. Los merodeadores estaban sentados con indolencia en el césped. James jugando con una pequeña snitch, Peter ovacionándolo cada vez que atrapaba la pequeña pelotita. Sirius parecía aburrido y Remus estaba leyendo.

No sabía como, pero logró escuchar la voz de Sirius diciéndole a James que estaba aburrido. Y fue como si hubiese sido una orden, ya que de repente James señaló a Snape, a unos metros de distancia de ellos enfrascado en la lectura del examen que acababa de hacer y no se dio cuenta que James se plantó delante de el.

Al llegar ese momento las imágenes pasaron aún más rápido. Sin venir a cuento, James lanzó un hechizo que desarmo a Snape. Se escucharon risas, algún comentario, que Harry no logro entender pero que le pareció hiriente y Snape, primero empezó a sacar espuma por la boca y luego estaba colgado bocabajo de manera que gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad, la túnica cayese y dejase al descubierto sus piernecitas delgadas y blancas.

De repente en la escena apareció Lily, diciendo, gritando, exigiendo a James que bajara a Snape de esa posición. James no hizo caso, Lily se marchó insultando a James. Éste enfadado empezó a hechizar aun más cruelmente a Snape.

"No quiero ver más, no quiero ver más"

Harry intentaba por todos los medios salir de ese recuerdo. No quería ver más como su padre hechizaba a un indefenso Snape. Sin previó aviso dejó de ver las imágenes, y se encontró de nuevo en la fría mazmorra, con Snape agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y sudando.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Harry no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Las imagen perduraban en su mente.

-Vete - dijo Snape muy flojo, no era una orden si no más bien una petición, una suplica.

-Yo, no...no quería - intentaba decir Harry. Quería excusarse por ver ago tan personal.

-Váyase Potter – dijo esta vez más fuerte. Harry no dudó un segundo y obedeció, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y vio como Snape tiraba todo lo que tenia en el escritorio, enrabiado.

-Perdón – susurró Harry antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo.

´´´´´´´´

-Bueno esta parte ya está – dijo Moony guardando su varita en el bolsillo mientras miraba como la cocina ya estaba completamente libre de escombros y se encontraba en un aceptable estado de limpieza.

-Sí – aceptó James sentándose en el suelo – pero en una tarde solo hemos hecho la cocina y alguna parte del salón, aun queda mucho para tan poco tiempo – dijo desesperanzado. Llevaban ya casi dos horas sacando escombros y limpiando mínimamente  para solamente limpiar una sala y media. Cada vez tenía menos esperanza en poder acabar a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Prongs que entre los tres lo conseguiremos, ¿verdad Padfoot? ¿Padfoot? – preguntó Moony, pero no consiguió respuesta, ya que Padfoot no se encontraba en la sala - ¿Dónde se ha metido? – preguntó yJames se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ni idea, voy a buscarlo. No lo estaba pasando muy bien – dijo y salió de la cocina, para dirigirse al jardín trasero, lugar que a Sirius antes siempre habíale encantado. En efecto allí estaba, apoyado en una pared mirando las estrellas con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, su respiración se notaba alterada.

-Lo siento – dijo James sobresaltando a su amigo, que no había escuchado los pasos. James se sentó al lado de su amigo y miró fijamente a Sirius. Éste tenía la cara sucia del polvo de la casa y por en ella estaban marcados pequeños regueros de lágrimas – no debería haberte pedido que vinieras – James se sentía culpable de que su amigo estuviera hecho polvo.

-No es tu culpa – contestó Sirius con la voz entrecortada – lo que pasa es que soy un estúpido sentimental – dijo intentando sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca lastimera.

-Sirius, solamente tienes que decirme que no puedes volver aquí y lo dejaremos estar, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

-Te lo debo James y se lo debo a Harry. Es por mi culpa que no hayáis podido pasar ninguna navidad juntos. Os lo debo – dijo y como vio que James iba a replicar continuo hablando – solo que al ser la primera vez me ha impactado y he revivido la situación de nuevo, pero ya esta, la próxima vez ya no pasará.

-Sirius....

-Sirius, nada – dijo levantándose y se pasó una mano por su cara para borrar las lágrimas – lo haré y punto. Vamos, que seguro que Harry ya habrá acabado la clase de Snivellus – y sin dar tiempo a responder a James entró dentro de la casa.

Cuando entraron a la cocina vieron que Moony tenía en las manos una taza de chocolate que aún humeaba y que olía de maravilla.

-Muy bien Moony, como te cuidas – dijo Sirius aparentando estar bien, pero eso no coló para Moony.

-¿Has estado llorando? – preguntó el hombre lobo preocupado al ver los ojos rojos y la cara manchada.

-¿Yo? Que va, es solo el polvo – disimuló Sirius que se dio la vuelta y volvió a secarse la cara con la manga.

Poco después los tres desaparecían del valle de Godric para volver a Hogwarts.

´´´´´´´´´

Corría. Corría por los pasillos. Quería llegar ya a la habitación de su padre. Quería una explicación. Necesitaba una explicación de lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué había hecho eso su padre? ¿Sólo por aburrimiento? No podía ser, su padre no era así. Tanta era su prisa que cuando se dio cuenta, se había pasado de frenada y tuvo que retorcer un poco. Allí estaba el abuelete del cuadro, simpático como siempre, charlando con unos amigos.

-Tus tutores no estas – le informó a Harry.

-Da igual, los esperaré dentro, necesito hablar con ellos – dijo intentando no mostrar nada en su voz. Dio la contraseña y entró. Era cierto, no había nadie y no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde podían estar. No le habían comentado nada de que saldrían, pero le daba igual les esperaría.

Harry llevaba ya media hora esperando tumbado en el sofá cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los merodeadores. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue a encarar a su padre.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos por la presencia de Harry allí. No se lo esperaban y por la cara que traía no presagiaba nada bueno.

Harry iba a empezar a descargar cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de su padrino y se asustó. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sirius tenía toda la pinta de haber llorado? ¿Y por que su padre y Remus estaban tan serios?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? – preguntó asustado.

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada – contestó Sirius aparentando normalidad pero su voz sonaba diferente, cosas que aun asustó más a Harry – en serio. Voy al baño un momento ahora vuelo – dijo y sin esperar salió en dirección al baño para lavarse la cara antes de que Harry le preguntase porque estaba llorando.

Harry miró desconcertado como Sirius se marchaba. Luego miró a su padre que también había seguido a Padfoot y lo miraba entristecido.

-¿Por qué esta así? – insistió el pequeño de los Potter.

-Por nada, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pareces enfadado – dijo James centrando de nuevo la atención en su hijo. Remus por su parte había ido a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Harry recordó el motivo de su visita, lo había olvidado por un momento al ver a Sirius, pero por lo visto el porque estaba así tampoco se lo querían contar. Sintió más rabia y mirando directamente a los ojos de James dijo con rabia.

-Lo he visto. He entrado en la mente de Snape y lo he visto.

-¿Qué has visto? – preguntó James inquietó. ¿Podía ser algo de Voldemort?

-¿Qué qué he visto? He comprendido por fin porque Snape te tiene tanto oído, y sinceramente empiezo a entenderlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-He visto como lo humillabas sin razón, como te reías de él solo por estar aburrido. Se te veía tan...tan...imbécil!

-¡Harry! – le reprendió Remus que acababa de salir de la habitación.

-¡Y tu no hacías nada para pararlos! No os he reconocido. ¿Me estáis engañando ahora? ¿Estáis siendo falsos conmigo? – dio con voz baja, que sonaba desilusionada pero que a su vez se mostraba dura.

-¡Éramos unos críos de 15 años! – se defendió James recordando rápidamente la situación de la que le hablaba Harry

-¡Yo tengo 15 años!

-Pero tú has vivido situaciones que nosotros a tu edad ni por asomo habíamos pasado. Tú por desgracia has tenido que madurar desde pequeño.

-Eso no me sirve - exclamó enfadado Harry. Sí, el era mucho más maduro de lo que debería ser, pero una cosas es ser demasiado maduro y otra ser un niñato imbécil.

-Mira Harry ,si te refieres a lo que le hicimos a Snape después de los TIMOS en el lago – dijo Sirius que había salido del baño, con la cara más limpia pero continuaba con los ojos rojos – se que eso estuvo mal. Pero nuestra vida era perfecta ,sin problemas y buscábamos distraernos de alguna forma....sé que no era la forma correcta – dijo al notar que Harry iba a responder – nos equivocamos pero has de saber que Snape tampoco era un angelito.

-Exacto, éramos unos niñatos que en lo único que pensábamos era en disfrutar de la vida y sin importar a quien nos lleváramos por delante – explicó Remus.

-Mamá te odiaba – dijo ya un poco más calmado, lo que había dicho Remus sin saber porqué lo había calmado.

-Hombre, tanto como odiarme... – dijo con melancolía James – solamente contrastaba con algún que otro comportamiento mío. Ya te conté que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, y era por eso, por mi estúpida manía de embrujar a gente sin motivo. Cuando maduré un poco, ella se dio cuenta que no era tan estúpido como creía.

Un silenció siguió a esa explicación de James. Harry los miraba a los tres. En ese recuerdo que había visto los tres eran alegres, divertidos y completamente inmaduros y la ahora ... la vida les había tratado muy mal y Harry empezó a sentir remordimientos por su comportamiento, por haber pensado que le estaban engañando, por recriminarles cosas del pasado, un pasado feliz.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la sorpresa de veros de esa manera – se disculpó.

-Tranquilo – dijo James – deberíamos haberte habado de TODAS nuestras facetas.

Harry intentó sonreír.

-Chicos, si no os importa me iré a la cama, estoy muy cansado – dijo Sirius.

-Si, lo mejor será que todos nos vayamos a la cama – dijo Remus dando la razón a su amigo.

-Sí, yo también me voy – dijo Harry pero antes de salir se dirigió a Sirius y lo abrazo, el animago se sorprendió - no se qué te ocurre – le murmuró al oído – pero sea lo que sea...

-Gracias pequeñajo – dijo Sirius sin dejarlo terminar – lo necesitaba – dijo refiriéndose al abrazo.

-Yo también – declaró y separándose y despidiéndose salió para dirigirse a la sala común y acabar lo miles de trabajos pendientes. Mejor hacerlos ahora, ya que sabía que no podría dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Yael, Sirius, su padre y Snape...¿Cómo había entrado en sus recuerdos?

´´´´´´´

Ya esta, otro capitulo más. Que os ha parecido. Algunas personas me habían pedido que pusiese lo del pensadero de Snape del kinto libro y me estruje los sesos pensando como podía ponerlos y de repente una noche intentando dormir me surgió la idea y ya me veis a la una de la madrugada buscando papel y boli para escribirlo... Que os ha parecido? Hay algunos cambios pero era para no hacerlo calcado....

Y después de esto nada más, daros las gracias y hasta dentro de mas o menos una semana!

Petons!

Pekenyita!


	27. I'm a fighter

Hola gente! Como estáis? Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero estoy en una grave crisis inspiracional y no había manera de acabar el capitulo.

Ayer subí el capitulo sin la contestación a los reviews, pero ahora tengo 5 minutillos y los respondo, os va bien?

Venga a por faena:

**Amazona Verde:** Wenas! Gracias, creo que no me dejaste review, pero trankila, a veces pasa que crees que haces una cosa pero al final no. Lo del animago lo tengo todo pensado pero no hay manera de que lo ponga, no encuentro el momento, supongo que en el próximo estará. Lo dicho gracias y nos vemos!

**Jessytonks:** Hola! Gracias! Te gusta Harry y Yael? Para este capitulo tenia pensado escribir una escena intima de los dos pero no me gustaba como quedaba y la borré, ya la meteré en otra ocasión.  Musas gracias por todo y nos vemos!

****

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Gracias, me encanta la faceta de Sirius tierno, a ti no? Jejeje Lo que no me gusto fue la conversación de Harry con James después de ver el recuerdo en la mente de Snape, pero bueno, no estoy en mi etapa mas creativa, espero que este te guste. Besos

**Cecil Gabbiani:** No habrá ninguna Mary Sue te lo prometo. Y por cierto leíste el capitulo al final? Bueno si no aki tienes dos! Jjejej

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Gracias, me allegro mucho que te guste Yael. Thanks por el review, nos vemos

**Flor:** Muchas gracias! No soy de Lleida soy de Barcelona, pero hay un par de chicos que me han dejado review que son de Lleida, pero bueno todos somos catalanes. Besos

**Kary Anabell Black:** me pasare por tu fic, trankila, cuanto tenga un tiempecito, tengo algunos que los sigo y no tengo tiempo de leer, pero te lo prometo. Thanks! Bss

**Raipotter:** gracias! Me encanta sirius tierno! Jejeje bueno nos vemos ¡

**Elizabeth Balck:** Ei gracies per fer publicitat del meu fic al teu amic jejeje Clar que llegiré el vostre fic. Gracies de nou i ens veiem, Adeu!

**Evan**: Pues sip, se me esta haciendo muy largo el fic, llevo 27 capítulos y aun no están ni en navidad, pero en fin, no es que me canse, pero quiero acabarlo ya! Dejo que leas el capitulo bss

**Kala:** Es verdad no había pensado que en el kinto libro Harry entraba en la mente, pk? Aki tengo la contestación que ya os la podéis imaginar, pero en el siguiente cap lo contaré Gracias y bss cuídate

**Vivi:** A mi tp me gusta del todo como Harry perdona a James, pero tb ha de entender que eran jóvenes y eran famosos, guapos y tal...pero no los apruebo que quede claro. Sobre lo de Yael, quiero decirte que yo soy una persona que le gustan las cosas tristes, por eso no será una historia de amor incondicional pareja perfecta que se quieren y comprenden, no! Pk eso no existe...pero bueno ya se vera a medida que se alargue el fic. Y tus ultimas dos preguntas...si, el ministerio se cree que Voldemort ha vuelto, después de lo de colagusano y la demostración de Dumbledore, como para no creerlo, y lo de la profecía, estoy pensando como lo meteré, pero sí saldrá. Me gustaría dejar el fic lo mas parecido al final de kinto, eso sí sin la muerte de Sirius, pero las cosas claves si que me gustaría acabar =. Bueno después de esto me despido. BSS

**Marla: **gracias! Aki sigo, besos!

**Narua Black:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara lo del pensadero, me rebane los sesos para meterlo y que no pareciera algo añadido. Bye!

**Zeisse:** =) ola! Pobre sirius no es adorable!? YA contaré como ha hecho Harry para entrar en la mente de Snape, en el próximo casi seguro. Bueno thanks y bss

**Lelekasha:** Me encanta Harry sonrojado por hablar de sexo! Me encanta! Bueno piensa que quizás aki no seamos tan tímidos pero allí con los tíos que ha tenido y sin nunca ningún roce de parte de nadie... no se yo creo que sí será inexperto, pero trankila que por ahí esta Sirius y James para explicarle las cosas. Tengo pensado meter mas de esas conversaciones cuando lo de Yael sea un poko mas serio, jejeje. Bueno gracias! Bss

**Gala Snape:** Me encanta el recuerdo de Snape pk lo hace ver que tb tiene sentimientos y que no es un hombre de hielo. Tb me gusta ver como eran los merodeadores de verdad, pk creo que todos los teníamos un poco idealizados de buenas personas...n se... Continuo, besos!

**Snitchplateada:** Jejeje me encanta que la gente se ría con el fic, esa es una de mis intenciones, que la gente se divierta y a mí me encanta reír. Muchas gracias! Bss

**Jack Dawson:** jejeje que tal com va tot? Ja has acabat lescola?  Si estas dexamens espero que et vagin de conya, dacord? Vinga pk desconectis una mica et deixo el capitol, adeu! Sort

**Niniel204**: Aki esta la continuación, espero que te guste. Bss

**Fermione:** hola! Que te pareció el capitulo? No me lo dijiste. Espero que te gustara y este tb, Bueno me despido, bss

**Melisa:** Gracias! Me ha costado mucho meter las cosas del kinto, pero me alegro que no haya quedado mal. Espero que te siga gustando. Bss

**Lilyan Black:** Gracias a ti y a tu hermano, espero k os guste. Bss

**Tanit:** Hola! Bueno ya hemos hablado a través de mails, pero ahora te contesto las cosas. Harry y Yael, si van a ser pareja, pero solo se conocen e un par de semana y no seria muy real que en seguida se hicieran pareja. Lo de Ron y Hermione, siguen como pareja, lee este capitulo y lo veras! =) A ver lo de la profecía, si la meteré, me gustaría dejar el fic como acabó el kinto, sin la muerte de Sirius pero de una manera similar, pero tengo que pensar como lo hago para que no queda muy mal. Bueno eso es todo, hablamos algún día por messenger, ok? Cuídate!

**Lladruc**: Hola! Gracies! Espero que et continuii agradant, kuan feu el fic del sise digueu-m'ho ok? Vinga petons!

**Xio:** jejeje tienes toda la razón, lo del diario lo tengo abandonado pero en teoría Harry lo ha leído, como mínimo una gran cantidad el diario, pero se me ha pasado un poco. Intentaré solucionarlo, quiza cuando sea navidad y Harry tenga mas tiempo hablará del diario. Bss!

**SaYa-KuDo:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Bye!

**Kendra duvoa**: Aun no tengo del todo claro como seran las navidades peor no tengo pensado nada con Voldemort, mas bien será navidades melancólicas. Muchas gracias! Bss

Bueno hasta akí. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

´´´´´

Capitulo 27: **I'm a fighter**

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó hecho polvo. Había dormido poco, realmente muy poco. Entre las tareas que hicieron que fuera el último en abandonar la sala común y cuando se metió en la cama su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas sobre lo ocurrido por la tarde en la clase de Snape. No entendía como había logrado meterse en ese recuerdo cuando el ni siquiera había pronunciado el hechizo. Y por mas que lo pensaba no daba con la posible respuesta. Y para colmo ese dia tenia clase de pociones. Le daba miedo como lo recibiría Snape.

Por otra parte también le preocupaba Sirius. Nunca había visto a Sirius llorar. Ni siquiera en la casa de los gritos en tercero cuando le había contado la verdad de los hechos, y ayer...no sabía que debería haber ocurrido para ponerlo así de triste. Suspiró y se levantó cuando escuchó que Dean salía del baño.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al gran comedor acompañado por Ron y Hermione fue dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape daba vueltas a la cucharilla en su café de forma distante. Ni siquiera miraba a los alumnos en busca de algún motivo para castigar. Esa actitud aún puso más nervioso a Harry. En la punta más alejada de Snape y más cercana a la mesa de Gryffindor estaban los merodeadores. Remus hablaba de forma cordial con Flitwich, y James y Sirius también estaban hablando de forma más intima. Cuando éstos dos vieron que Harry los miraba dejaron de hablar y le sonrieron, Harry les devolvió el gesto y se sentó junto con sus dos amigos que estaban hablando de la tarea de herbología. Intentando relajarse un poco entró en la conversación de Ron y Hermione mientras ponía leche a su café.

-Lo primero que ha hecho ha sido mirar hacia aquí – dijo Sirius a James cuando vieron que Harry desviaba su atención de ellos.

-Sí, ayer se le vio muy preocupado cuando te vio la cara – le contestó James que como Harry estaba metiendo leche al café. Leche y 3 cucharadas cargadas de azúcar.

-Debería haber disimulado un poco. Le preocupé sin motivo.

-Por cierto –dijo James acercándose al oído de su amigo – ¿tu no notaste como una fuerza muy fuerte cuando se acercó a nosotros?

Sirius no contestó en seguida.

-Hombre no estaba en mis mejores condiciones tenía todos los sentidos un poco tontos...pero ahora que lo dices...

-Pienso que Harry empieza a heredar los poderes de Gryffindor, cosa que me da miedo – reconoció James – si ayer desprendía ese poder solo por un simple enfado imagínate si algún día llega a encolerizarse. Ya viste la que montó en el gran comedor. Si no aprende a controlar su poder algún día alguien resultara herido

-No creo a Harry capaz de hacer daño a nadie – intercedió Sirius para su ahijado.

-No voluntariamente, pero...

-No pienses de esa manera, Harry puede tener mucho poder, pero también tiene mucha cabeza.

-Schht – dijo de repente James levantando una mano en señal de silencio – siéntelo...Harry se esta enfadando – dijo y la atención de los dos se centró en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry y Hermione hablaban acaloradamente, bueno, Hermione hablando y Harry intentaba mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres contar lo que te pasaba ayer por la tarde?

-No puedo contártelo, Hermione, ya te lo dije.

-Pues muy bien – dijo la chica enfadada dejando el libro encima la mesa haciendo que algunos cubiertos cayeran al suelo – nos estamos distanciando Harry, ¿no lo ves? Ya no nos tienes confianza, apenas nos cuentas las cosas. Des de que están ellos – dijo refiriéndose a los merodeadores – a nosotros nos has dejado en un segundo termino.

-No sigas por ese camino Hermione – dijo Harry aún con la voz calmada pero con mucha rabia por dentro, era muy injusto lo que Hermione le estaba acusando – pero si te he de pedir perdón porque por fin tengo una familia que me quiere, no esperes mis disculpas.

Los que estaban alrededor en la mesa ya les estaban prestando atención. Ron, que de algún modo también estaba involucrado en la discusión miraba a los dos como en un partido de tenis. Por su parte los profesores también habían centrado la atención a la discusión porque habían notado una fuente de poder que les hizo dejar sus desayunos y buscar la fuente de poder, que se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

 -¡No te estoy pidiendo que no estés con ellos, solo que estés más con

nosotros!

-No tengo tiempo para nada, ya lo sabes.

-Si quisieras podrías sacar tiempo.

-Mira Hermione, estoy hecho polvo, estoy muy candado, a penas he logrado dormir esta noche y tengo miles de preocupaciones en la cabeza y no pienso añadir algo más por una cosa tan estúpida como esta – dijo Harry que se levantó de la silla sin apenas haber mordido su tostada

-¡¿Nuestra amistad te parece una cosa estúpida?! – gritó Hermione encarando a su amigo.

-¡¡Oh, basta ya Hermione!! – dijo Harry dejando atrás su tono calmado – eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que estoy diciendo – dijo y con mala leche tiró la tostada encima del plato – gracias por joderme el desayuno - dijo y salió hecho una furia del gran comedor.

El gran comedor se quedo un segundo en silencio al observar el espectáculo. El trío fantástico se había peleado. Seguidamente los alumnos se pusieron a murmurar extasiados.

-Gracias por defenderme – le dijo Hermione a Ron una vez se hubo sentado con los ojos llorosos. Ron no contesto – vale, sabía que te ibas a poner de su parte – dijo con la voz ahogada.

-No me pongo de parte de nadie – contestó Ron – te entiendo a ti perfectamente, yo también echo en falta estar con Harry, pero compréndelo a él. Tiene mucha presión encima, mucha cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo y lo último que le hace falta es que nosotros discutamos con él.

Hermione suspiró.

-Quizás tienes razón, no sé. Mejor me voy a clase de aritmacia, nos vemos luego – dio Hermione despidiéndose con un beso de Ron.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

A la primera hora que tocaba esa mañana, adivinación, Harry no se presentó. No estaba de humor para escuchar de nuevo su presagio de muerte, por lo que se fue a la sala común a acabar unas tareas y así tranquilizarse un poco, cosa que no consiguió. Como vio que no lograba concentrarse se dirigió a la clase de historia de la magia 20 minutos antes de tiempo.

Cuando llegó vio que la clase estaba ocupada. Algún curso debería tener clase.

Se sentó en la pared contraria a la puerta y esperó  que la hora terminase.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? – dijo una voz de chica

-Hola Yael – dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa – ha habido momentos en mi vida que he estado más tranquilo la verdad.

-Seguro que se le pasa enseguida – dijo la chica refiriéndose a Hermione mientras que de su mochila sacaba un bollo y le daba un mordisco. Mientras lo masticaba recordó que Harry apenas había comido – ¿quieres? – le dijo tendiéndole el bollo.

-Comételo tu, no podría tragar nada.

-Venga un trozo – dijo Yael haciendo un puchero y cortando un trozo se lo tendió a Harry que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. ¿Puedo preguntar a que ha venido la discusión de esta mañana? No es muy normal ver al trío de oro peleándose.

Harry iba a contestar cuando apareció Ron.

-Harry, estaba preocupado. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo antes de clase?

-Que remedio  - dijo Harry levantándose y luego tendiendo la mano a Yael para ayudarla a levantar – gracias por alimentarme - intentó bromear.

-Un placer – sonrió – Nos vemos por ahí, ¿vale? Cuídate – dijo Yael y salió apresuradamente para llegar a su siguiente clase.

Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido de la vista de Harry se giró y miró a Ron.

- Si quieres sermonearme como lo ha hecho Hermione esta mañana puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-No voy a meterte un discurso, no soy como mi madre – dio Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco – Si no quieres contarnos según que cosa...

-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo – añadió Harry

-Bueno como quieras, si no **puedes** contarnos algo lo comprendemos pero debes entender que te echamos en falta. Pasas mucho tiempo con tu padre, que es muy normal – dijo rápidamente al ver que Harry iba a volver a interrumpirlo – pero a nosotros también nos gustaría pasar tiempo contigo. Este año no hemos hecho ninguna de nuestras escapadas, ni nuestras conversaciones en la sala común, ni hemos comentado nada de lo que sucede a fuera...y que quieres que te diga, eso da vidilla al curso...

-Ron, en serio creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione, ya hablas incluso como ella – le dijo Harry en un tono más divertido

En ese momento pasó Hermione, que al ver que los dos estaban hablando pasó por su lado sin decirles nada.

-¿Por que no vas y le dices algo? – le dijo Ron.

-Va a tener que venir ella, yo no he liado todo este jaleo.

-Sabes que es muy cabezona...

-Pues allá ella – sentenció Harry. Seguidamente dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro de Ron y entró en la clase sentándose al fondo de todo. Ron entró después y se sentó con Hermione que estaba en las primeras filas.

La clase pasó como todas las de historia de la magia ABURRIDA. Harry solo escuchó los 5 primeros minutos, luego cayó en un tipo de sopor donde empezó a pensar en lo que le depararía el día. Después de la comida tenían 3 horas de pociones y luego clase con los merodeadores, que aunque por la noche había "hecho las paces" no sabia como acabar de tratarlos, sobretodo a su padre. Solo se dio cuenta de que la clase había finalizado cuando escuchó demasiado ruido a su alrededor.

Hermione había salido rápidamente de la case en dirección a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Este año Hagrid estaba muy tranquilo. Sus clases eran inofensivas y no había tenido ningún altercado como en años anteriores. Harry se hizo una nota mental de ir a hacerle una visita cuando tuviese una hora libre. Suspirando de resignación se acercó a Ron y juntos bajaron  a  los terrenos.

´´´´´´´´´

-Potter ¿puede venir un momento?

-Claro profesor Black

Harry, que estaba apunto de entrar en el comedor (tenía un hambre atroz y parecía que hacia siglos del bollo que le había dado Yael), cuando Sirius lo llamó. Primeramente le extrañó que lo llamara por el apellido, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de alumnos y aunque todo mundo sabia del parentesco de los tres nuevos profesores y el, tenían que mostrar, delante de todos ciertas formas.

Cuando se hubo separado de sus compañeros (iba con Neville, Seamus y Dean, Ron estaba con Hermione) y unido a su padrino esperó a que éste hablara.

-Hemos visto que ha ocurrido esta mañana en el desayuno y queremos hablar contigo – dijo Sirius seriamente - ¿puedes venir media hora antes?

-No hace falta que hablemos – dijo Harry tajantemente, demasiada tajante y Sirius hizo un gesto extrañado

-¿Sigues enfadado con nosotros?

Harry suspiro

-No, es solo que no he tenido un buen día, eso es todo.  – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos

Sirius solo lo miró y le hizo una pequeño caricia en la mejilla.

-¿Tú como estas? – le preguntó a su  padrino.

-Por mi no te preocupes, estoy bien

-¿Que pasó?

Sirius vacilo un momento. No podía decirle la verdad, ya que era un secreto pero tampoco quería mentirlo. Decidió esconder la verdad.

-Digamos que reviví demasiados recuerdos a la vez que no me gustaría recordar otra vez

-Ok, captada la indirecta – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – esta bien, iré media hora antes.

Y sin decir más los dos entraron al gran Comedor

´´´´´´

-Todo el mundo a sus calderos. Las guías de la poción están en la pizarra. No quiero oír a nadie.

Ahí estaba lo que Harry había temido durante todo el día y por lo visto Snape no se había tomado nada bien lo de por la noche.

Los chicos de Gryffindor se miraron entre sí preguntándose que habría pasado para que Snape estuviera así, normalmente como mínimo explicaba la poción y sus funciones... Con resignación todos enfocaron  la vista a la pizarra y vieron que ese era una poción de extraordinaria dificultad, seguramente de finales de sexto curso, pero cualquiera le decía algo al profesor....

Harry llevaba un poco más de una hora con su poción, cuando notó una presencia a su derecha. Con una clama sacada del fondo de su alma se giró y centró su mirada a los ojos negros de su profesor. Éste estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenia unas notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Lo de ayer, Potter, ni palabra a nadie. Como me entere que se lo ha comentado a alguno de sus estúpidos amiguitos, me encargaré personalmente de que sufra las consecuencia, de las cuales ni su padre ni su padrino podrán intervenir, ¿lo ha entendido, Potter? – susurró Snape con un tono que Harry sintió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Harry tragó y asintió. No iba a comentar a nadie lo que había visto ayer, pero no por Snape, si no porque se avergonzaba de la actitud de James y Sirius. Volvió a centrar su atención en la  poción pero observó como ésta, se había espesado en los 10 segundos que no había removido al estar escuchando a Snape.

-15 puntos menos por no prestar atención a su poción – dijo son una sonrisa cínica el profesor y con un evanesco hizo desaparecer la pasta espesa del caldero de Harry, que tuvo que empezar de nuevo, aunque sabía que era imposible que la pudiese terminar.

Suspirando con amargura, fue a reponer los ingredientes que había malgastado.

´´´´´´´

- Harry ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?!

-¡Dime! – gritó Harry sobresaltado. Estaban en el Gran comedor cenando y Harry estaba más pendiente de la mesa de Ravenclaw que de la suya y no se dio cuenta de que Ron  le estaba hablando.

-No hace falta que estés todo el rato mirándola, no va a desaparecer – le dijo Ron en tono de burla al seguir la trayectoria de la mirada de su amigo y ver qué estaba mirando

-No sé de que me hablas – disimuló Harry.

-Ya, seguro – dijo Ron pero decidió cambiar de tema – te preguntaba que planes tienes para las navidades.

-Ah, pues....no sé, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí – contestó Harry. La verdad era que no lo había pensado, pero las navidades se acercaban, estaban a 29 de noviembre, y él aun no había hablado con su padre, pero dado en que su casa no estaba habitable... –Ei serán la primeras navidades que no pasaremos juntos compañero – bromeó Harry. Ron y todos los Weasley se irían a la madriguera para conocer a la novia de Bill y Harry aunque había sido invitado declinó la oferta.

-Creo que sin ti no serán unas navidades – continuó Ron ver como que lloraba. Los dos rieron.

-¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Harry

-Se va con sus padres a visitar a unos familiares – dijo Ron con un tono un poco triste.

-¿Tus padres ya sabes que tu y Hermione...?

-Digamos que no del todo – dijo y Harry levantó una ceja – creo que se sospechan algo, supongo que por las cartas de Ginny o de los gemelos, pero yo aun no le he dicho nada.

-Seguro que tu madre estará encantada.

-Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo Ron con las orejas rojas – Harry ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Hermione?

-¡Y dale! Te he dicho que va a tener que venir ella, yo no he empezado la discusión – exclamó y dejando los cubiertos encima de la mesa se cruzó de brazos en actitud terca.

-Vaya par de amigos cabezotas que me he buscado. Harry, Hermione lo siente, pero no dará su brazo a torces...

-Pues yo tampoco y déjalo ya Ron por favor

El pelirrojo levantó las manos en señal de rendición y volvió la atención a su plato. Harry por su parte puso los codos encima de la mesa y posó su cara en sus brazos.

-Joder, Ron, no puedo con todo, las clases, las lecciones extras, el quidditch, oclumáncia y encima peleas estúpidas con Hermione y con los merodeadores – Ron levantó una ceja al escuchar esto último – como no llegue pronto la navidad creo que me va a dar un ataque de algo.

Ron no supo que decir a eso. La verdad es que el ya estaba estresado con las tareas que les mandaban los profesor como para encima tener cada día dos horas mas de clase donde terminaba agotado.

-Es que al final Voldemort va a matarme pero porque estaré agotado cuando me enfrente a el .

-No digas eso ni en broma – replicó Ron – mira tenemos media hora antes de que tengas que ir con los merodeadores, ¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta para que te despejes?

-No puedo, Sirius quiere que vaya esa media hora antes a sus habitaciones, van a sermonearme por lo de esta mañana con Hermione.

Justo en ese momento vio como James y Sirius se levantaban de la mesa, Remus no había bajado a cenar.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que vaya – dijo Harry dando un ultimo sorbo a su zumo de calabaza

-Yo iré a hablar con Hermione para que baje del burro y se disculpe.

-No Ron, da igual, no quiero que os peleéis por mi culpa, déjalo, ya vendr

Y dicho esto se levantó y salió del gran comedor.

Se tomó el camino con calma, por primera vez no tenia ganas de reunirse con los merodeadores. Sabía que era una actitud infantil y estúpida, que todo el mundo tenia un pasado pero de igual manera aun tenia un poco de recelo de ellos.

De esta manera llegó al cuadro del abuelo que se extrañó que no hubiese entrado con su padre y su padrino, que no hacia ni 3 minutos que acababan de entrar. Sin hablar mucho pero sin ser descortés traspasó el cuadro y llamó a la puerta. Sirius le abrió con una sonrisa, Remus estaba recogiendo un montón de papeles de encima de la mesa y James acababa de salir de la habitación con una ropa más cómoda

Harry les saludó a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien, pequeñajo? – preguntó Sirius preocupado, su ahijado no hacia muy buena cara.

-Todo bien – contestó un poco abruptamente – solo un poco cansado – añadió para aliviar un poco el tono.

-Si quieres dejamos la clase para otro día – entró James en la conversación – llevas muchos días trabajando muy duro, te mereces un descanso.

-No me puedo permitir un descanso

Ninguno de los tres merodeadores contestó.  Se notaba a la legua de que Harry no estaba de su mejor humor.

Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada hasta que Sirius se decidió sacar el tema.

-¿Estas así por lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Hermione o por qué aun estás enfadado con nosotros?

-Estoy así porque soy un imbécil – sentenció Harry levantándose – lo de esta mañana no ha sido culpa mía, pero reconozco que me ha tocado lo que me ha dicho, pero lo que mas me enfada de mi mismo es que no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado por lo que vi en la mente de Snape. Pero por favor, no me digáis nada, solo quiero olvidar el tema, ¿ok? – les dijo a los tres que lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-Muy bien, pues empecemos la clase ¿de acuerdo? – dijo James aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por sus oídos aun resonaba  "sentirme avergonzado"

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente, sobre todo la de defensa con Remus. Sin querer Harry estaba descargando toda la adrenalina acumulada en el duelo que el hombre lobo le propuso. Y al finalizar este (en un empate técnico) los dos acabaron sudados y con la respiración entrecortada, Harry por todos los hechizos echados y Remus por intentar detenerlos como buenamente podía.

-Moony, pensaba que no llegarías a una nueva luna llena – dijo Sirius con cierta burla en su voz cuando Remus se sentó en el sofá que hizo aparecer nuevamente (para las clases retiraban los muebles para dejar espacio)

-Lo siento Remus no me daba cuenta de lo que hacia, ¿te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado mientras que el también se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza en  el regazo del hombre lobo

-Nada, solo me falta la respiración pero aparte de eso...

Cuando Harry recuperó la respiración y su cuerpo volvió a responderle se despidió de los tres y fue a su sala común, donde Ron y Hermione estaban muy acaramelados en un sofá delante de la chimenea.

Harry se acercó.

-Yo me voy a dormir, Ron les puedes decir a los chicos que no hagan ruido cuando suban, necesito dormir – le dijo hablando directamente a Ron sin mirar en ningún momento a Hermione.

-Claro, ahora se lo digo.

Harry agradeció y subió lentamente a la habitación para que después de una ducha muy rápida acostarse y quedarse dormido en segundos

´´´´´´

-Buenas tardes clase – saludó al entrar en la clase por delante de sus dos compañeros.

-Buenas tardes – contestaron educadamente los alumnos,

Era viernes, últimas dos horas de clase de la semana y los merodeadores sabían que para que los chicos estuvieran atentos tenían que hacer una clase que llamara la atención y estaban seguros que lo que tenían preparado lo lograría.

Los tres tomaron su posición como de costumbre, Sirius sentado informalmente encima del escritorio, James en medio apoyado en la mesa y Remus de pié de forma formal. Inconscientemente los res buscaron con la mirada a Harry, que estaba sentado en primera fila. Ron estaba en medio y Hermione al otro lado del pelirrojo, por lo visto la chica y Harry continuaban enfadados ya que normalmente Harry estaba en medio para evitar que Ron y Hermione (principalmente Ron) se distrajeran.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos – dijo Remus una vez pasó revista mentalmente de que todos los Gryffindor de quinto año estuvieran presentes.

-Hoy hablaremos de Voldemort – anunció tranquilamente Sirius. Pero la reacción de los alumnos no fue para nada tranquila, Lavander y Parvati gritaron de miedo, a Neville se le cayó la varita al suelo haciendo salir chispas de ésta, a Seamus, Dean, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre y Harry miró inquisitivamente a sus tres profesores. En cambió éstos tres, que ya esperaban estas reacciones esperaron pacientemente hasta que hubo silencio de nuevo.

-Para empezar, tendrías que ir perdiendo el miedo del nombre – dijo James – si tenemos miedo solo de nombrarlo no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si algún día tuvieseis que enfrentaros a él – la clase volvió a estremecerse con la sola idea de enfrentarse a quien – no – debe – ser – nombrado.

-¿Por qué hablaremos hoy de..de...quien – no – debe - ser – nombrado?- preguntó débilmente Parvati Patil

-Pues porque, señorita Patil, esta es la clase de DCAO y la mayor Arte oscura que existe es Voldemort – contestó Sirius bajo un nuevo estremecimiento de la clase (ya van tres)

-Bueno empecemos con la historia (tranquilos esto no es como con el profesor Bins) – bromeó Remus para relajar un poco el ambiente – hace 25 años empezaron a escucharse rumores de que un mago oscuro planeaba declarar una guerra en el mundo mágico para eliminar a los muggles y a los brujos que no descendieran de magos – empezó a narrar.

-Cuando todo esto empezó, nosotros estábamos cursando segundo y en la escuela se montó una revolución. Pero estos rumores cesaron al no haber ninguna prueba de que éstos fueran ciertos, pero Voldemort hizo su aparición estelar cuando estábamos en quinto. Sus primeras apariciones fueron matanzas a poblados muggles, como esta haciendo ahora – contó James.

-Durante muchos años muchas familias quedaron destrozadas, ya que Voldemort había asesinado a algunos de sus miembros. Fueron tiempos donde no se podía confiar en nadie y solo podías confiar en tus amigos, aunque estos también te traicionaban – dijo Sirius con gran amargura.

-Cuando nosotros salimos de Hogwarts, las cosas aun estaban peores – continuó Remus. Los alumnos estaban muy atentos a toda las palabras que decían los profesores – ataques todos los días, multitud de heridos, gente controlada por el imperius, amenazas...

-Los aurores no dábamos abasto – dijo James – cada día teníamos que acudir a redadas, casa día salíamos de casa sin saber si volveríamos a ver a nuestra familia, cuando llegabas a casa tenias un nudo en la garganta por miedo a lo que podrías encontrarte dentro.

-Lo peor de todo era que por muchos mortífagos que atrapábamos, habían muchísimos más sueltos y Voldemort nunca aparecía – aportó Sirius.

-Nunca aparecía hasta que apareció en el último día. No contaré como finalizó la historia porque es ya muy conocida y muy dolorosa para algunos de nosotros – dijo James que miró directamente a Harry sin importarle las miradas de los demás chicos.

-Y ahora os contamos esto porque Voldemort ha vuelto con los mismos ideales que hace 25 años y aun con más rencor, si eso es posible – dijo Remus.

-Por desgracia nosotros no podemos deciros una clave para derrotar a Voldemort, la buscamos hace 20 años y la seguimos buscando – continuó Sirius.

-Lo único que podemos haces es enseñaros a perder el miedo a Voldemort y a enseñaros a defenderos.

Débilmente Hermione levantó la mano.

-Dime Hermione – dijo amablemente Sirius.

-Sirius – dijo la chica olvidando que estaban en clase y que debía de tratarlos de profesores - ¿tu crees de verdad que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara  con quien – no – debe -  ser -  nombrado podríamos sobrevivir?

-Que no podamos vencerlo no significa que no salgamos vivos. Yo he luchado una vez contra él y a parte de algunas contusiones no pasó nada y James luchó 3 veces contra Voldemort y míralo. Quizá la clave para vencerlo solo la tiene una persona – dijo y de reojo miró a Harry, que estaba escuchando atentamente pero con la vista en el suelo – pero los otros debemos luchar también.

-¿Las cosas serán como antes? Es decir en los tiempo en que no podías confiar en nadie y las matanzas eran una cosa diaria – preguntó Ron que recordaba la conversación que su padre les dio cuando después del mundial de quidditch, los mortifagos aparecieron de nuevo después de 13 años.

-Todo hace sospechar que sí – contestó Remus – ya ha empezado, pero esta vez nosotros estamos más preparados que antes. Sabemos cuales son las normas de su juego y las aceptamos y estamos listos.

-¿cómo se puede derrotar a quien no debe ser nombrado? – dijo Lavander Brown – la última vez fue Harry quien lo derrotó pero nadie sabe como lo hizo, debemos esperar que alguien mas tenga u golpe de suerte o...

-No fue un golpe de suerte – dijo Harry en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucharan – no fue suerte, fue un sacrificio, una magia muy antigua.

-Lo que debemos hacer – interrumpió James a su hijo , no quería que contara nada, no quería recordar de nuevo como Lily había dado su vida por su hijo y como él no pudo dar la suya por su esposa – es permanecer unidos. Si todos nos unimos cada vez, Voldemort tendrá menos reclutas y sus fuerzas minarán. Cuando legue el moemto0, la persona adecuada ya lo derrotará, pero para eso aun falta algún tiempo – dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Y que nos enseñareis vosotros?  - dijo Dean Thomas.

-Pues lo que os hemos dicho en u principio a perder el miedo a Voldemort y algunos hechizos – contestó Sirius.

A partir de ahí la clase empezó a hacer resúmenes sobre hechizos que seria prácticos para conseguir sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

El resto de la clase pasó en silencio, los alumnos escribiendo y buscando en los libros. Podía parecer que era una tarea aburrida, pero los chicos se lo tomaron muy enserio y mostraban mucho interés.

Al finalizar las 2 horas los chicos dejaron lo que habían escrito en el pupitre de los profesores que leerían las propuestas y en la clase siguiente la comentaría  y empezarían a practicar las mas útiles y sensatas,

´´´´´´

-¡Joder! – exclamó Ron sobresaltando a Harry y a Hermione que estaban estudiando a su lado.

Era domingo por la tarde. El primero domingo del mes de diciembre y estaban en la sala común. Los alumnos estaban alborotados ya que ese debía ser un día en Hogsmeade, pero a causa de los ataques de Voldemort las salidas se habían suspendido hasta nueva orden. A fuera nevaba y en la sala común hacia mucho calor.

-Joder – volvió a decir Ron dejando su pluma caer encima de su ensayo de pociones salpicándolo todo de tinta. El chico estaba de mal humor. Había esperado con ansias la salida, le apetecía disfrutar de un poco de libertad y pasear y divertirse con Harry y Hermione, peor no, y para acabar de rematar la jugada sus dos amigos no habían hecho las paces. Estaban los dos juntos por respeto a él, pero ni se miraban ni se dirigían la palabra. Y por si fuera poco le faltaba un libro para finalizar el ensayo del queridísimo Snape.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione asomando de detrás de un libro de runas antiguas.

-No tendréis por casualidad el libro de pociones que habla de la poción de la inconciencia ¿no? – preguntó sin ninguna esperanza. Snape les había mandado hacer un ensayo diferente a cada alumno para evitar que nadie se copiase.

Tanto Hermione como Harry negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a su tarea.

-Pues perfecto, ahora tengo que bajar a la biblioteca – dijo cabreadísimo levantándose y con un gesto de mano se despidió de sus amigos mientras murmuraba algo parecía a " y yo que podría estar viendo a Madame Rosmerta y tengo que ver a Madame Prince, el mejor domingo de mi vida, si señor"

Al oir esto Harry no pudo evitar reírse y al levantar la vista sus ojos coincidieron con los de Hermione, pero enseguida bajo la miraba.

-Harry – le llamó Hermione.

-Mju – contestó Harry. Intentaba hacerse el duro pero la verdad era que tenia muchas ganas de que Hermione se disculpara.

-Harry, mírame – insistió la chica y el moreno lentamente obedeció – lo siento. Fui muy injusta contigo, lo sé y aunque lo supe nada más verte salir enfadado del gran comedor por mi cabezonería no me he disculpado. Sé que estas hasta el cuello de faenas, que acabas agotado de todas las clases que haces con los merodeadores y que lo haces para poder salvarnos a todos, pero no sé, te encuentro a faltar y supongo que estaba un poco celosa de ellos por que ahora pasan prácticamente todo el día contigo  y saben todas las cosas de tu vida.

-Hermione, sabes que ellos nunca ocuparan el lugar que ocupáis tu y Ron, son relaciones muy diferentes – intervino Harry.

-Ya, pero no sé ¿cuanto tiempo hace que no hablamos de las cosas entre nosotros? Esas cosas las encuentro a faltar – se sinceró.

-Yo también, pero no puedo con todo, ahora entiendo por lo que pasaste en tercero con el giratiempo. Los diez minutos que tengo libres me gusta estar solo, relajarme...

-Lo entiendo, solo...bueno perdóname – acabó diciendo Hermione sin saber que más decir.

-Perdonada – dijo Harry con una sonrisa y con un peso menos en su estomago – no sabes que ganas tenía a que te disculparas – y se levantó para sentarse al lado de la chica y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Poco después, cuando Ron entró en la sala y los vio a los dos juntos y hablando tranquilamente no pudo hacer más que suspirar y pensar que por fin las cosas volvían a ser como antes. No le gustaba eso de estar en medio de los dos. Ellos eran un trío y si uno de los tres faltaba, no era lo mismo.

´´´´´

Espero vuestros comentarios que es lo único que me anima un poco. Muchos besos!


	28. I'll be there for you

Hola!! Ei! Sigo aquí. Siento el retraso, pero es que estoy de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, ya he conseguido acabar el capitulo. Por desgracias mis exámenes continúan y hasta el 9 de julio (la fecha del ultimo) estaré liadilla, pero cuando tengo 5 minutos me pongo.

Quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo, como siempre y quiero preguntaros si se os esta haciendo pesado el fic. Me refiero a que si creéis que la cosa va muy lenta, ya que llevo 28 capítulos y aun van por navidad. Me gustaría saber si os gustaría que le diera más ritmo a la cosa.

Bueno antes de contestar a los reviews quiero decir que: hoy 18 de junio estrenan Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban en España!!  Sí! Ya era hora! Lastima que tengo un examen hoy y no podré verla en la primera sesión pero a las nueve y media de la noche allí me tenéis! Jejej

Venga ahora sí a los reviews!

**Jessytonks:** Hola! Muchas gracias! De momento los exámenes…van, con un poco de suerte apruebo el que hice el lunes y me saco una asignatura de encima…Quieres mas Yael..ejem ejem…ya veras..Bueno lo dicho gracias y nos vemos! BSS

**Gabykinomoto:** Hola! Gracias! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste!

**Looony Moony**: Gracias! Si era un poco triste el capitulo, pero reflejaba mi estado de animo. Este es un poco más alegre, aunque depende de cómo  te lo mires. Bueno a ver que te parece. Besos y perdona haber tardado tanto!

**Lelekasha:** Harry – Yael, solo te dijo que leas el capitulo, espero que te guste. Gracias. Nos vemos! Besos!

**Zeisse:** Buenas! K tal? Muchas gracias! Me encanta ver a Harry agobiado de todas las  tareas que tiene que hacer. Hermione egoísta? Si un poko pero creo que alguna veces lo hemos sido todos con nuestros amigos. Bueno Muchas gracias espero que este te guste. BSS

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Gracias. Espero que la suerte que me deseas me sirva de algo, de verdad que la necesito. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. Nos vemos!

**Davidww:** Hola! Gracias por el review. Adios!

**Jack Dawson:** Ei!!! Nomes queda un día!!! Un día per la peli! Tinc ganes de veurela! Et torno a felicitar per les teves notes ! Be, ja ens veurem! Que vagi molt be ! petons!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Si, Harry y Yael van a ser novios pero todavía no, aun falta para eso Enga gracias y adeu!

**Elizabeth Black**: Els teus desitjos son ordres! Vols mes Yael, dons més Yael! Jejej Sento haver tardat una mica pero no es culpa meva!!! En fi esperoque tagradi, ens veiem

**Kala:** ui, te di una lección con el capitulo? Oo Bueno me alegro (me has dejado un poco shokeada) Bueno gracias y nos vemos bye!

**Rai potter**: hola! Me alegro que te gustara, me costo mucho escribir la pelea pero bueno...Si te gustan las apariciones de Yael aquí hay una muy especial. Siento la tardanza. Espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta. Nos vemos! Bss

**Gala Potter:** El próximo será un capitulo de navidad y creo que el otro también. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para navidad, pero sobretodo cosas de James y Lily, a ver si te gusta. Siento la tardanza. Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Tanit**: Jejej me encanta que sea Hermione la que tuviera que pedir perdón, ella a pesar de ser perfecta también tiene sus defectos y sus fallos.  Se que parece que pase más tiempo, por eso pregunto si se hace pesado el fic, por que pasan las cosas muy lentamente. En este capitulo también sale Yael. Me encantan los reviews largos, no te preocupes ;= Bueno nos vemos bye!

**Vivi:** Hola! Draco y company siguen por ahí pero de momento están tranquilitos, ya les llegara el turno. Siento haber tardado tanto, intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir. Venga nos vemos!

**Jhessail Lupin:** Hola! Las navidades llegan en el próximo capitulo. Si te gustan James y Lily te va a gustar mucho. De momento espero que te guste este. Adeu!

**Lladruc:** Primer s'ha de donar conta el Harry que te molt de pode dins. Pero ja es donara compte. Vinga petons Adeu!

**Fermione :** HOLA ! Pedazo de mail chica ! Eso es un review y lo demás es tontería. Como querías que te contestara aquí, asi lo hago. Bueno y que te contesto yo? Para empezar que me alegra que te gustaran lo dos capítulos. Últimamente me esta costando mucho hacerlos bien, supongo que es por los exámenes, pero tengo muchas ganas de que acaben y poder dedicarme al fic por completo. Empiezo a llegar una parte que todo lo que digo tiene consecuencia para después y eso es muy difícil. No sabes como admiro a Rowling por como liga una cosa del primer libro con una del quinto por ejemplo.  Qué más? qué más? Lo del animago...sip es una pantera negra. En este capitulo te enteraras un pokillo mas del tema, jejeje. No comento mas sobre el tema por que si no te destrozare el capitulo, jejeje. Harry conociendo a alguna conquista de Sirius. No se me lo plantearé. Por que no puede ser divertido, te seguiré informando, Y por ultimo si me gusta el slash? Si esta bien escrito sí. No tengo nada en contra, al contrario, pero tampoco me gustan fics donde no hay ningún tipo de trama, solo se enrollan y punto. Si esta bien escrito lo que sea. Y si quieres saber por mis gustos de parejas slash...a ver HP- SS (aunke últimamente ya me estoy hartando un poko) HP-SB, HP – RL, JP –SB y RL-SB (aunke esta ocurre lo mismo que con harry severus, demasiado leía)  Bueno reviews largos contestaciones largas, jeje. Nos vemos!

**Jessik Black Tonks:** Te perdono, porque sigue la historia! Jejej Muchas gracias! Me pongo roja y todo =P Mañana veré la peli! Estoy impaciente! Que ganas! Bueno gracias por el review y nos vemos!

**Maru Potter:** Hola! Muchas gracias! No soy muy buena en esto de escribir reconciliaciones y perdones a la gente, pero bueno...Siento haber tardado en actualizar...no es mi culpa, por mi solo escribiría y dejaría las físicas yesas cosas! Venga besos!

**Marla:** Hola! Gracias! Siento la tardanza!

****

**Snitchplateada:** hola! Muchas gracias chica, me has subido mucho el animo! Gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos!

**RidDles Girl:** Hola! Me alegro! gracias!

**Zoemusa:** Gracias por el review. Te mando el mail. Besos

**Aryblack:** Hola! Ya has empezado selectividad? Espero que te vaya muy bien! Tranquila yo la pase el año pasado y no es muy difícil, solo has de dejar los nervios fuera del aula, por lo demás, si yo la pasé solo suspendiendo mates tu seguro que también puedes. Bueno, a ver: Yael no va a ser mala, no es mi intención, aunque tampoco te lo juraré porque nunca sabes que puede ocurrir, aunque en un principio no, lo mismo que Malfoy que bueno no va a ser, y si esta alertando a Harry es para que éste tenga miedo de lo que pueden hacer los Sly... A mi también me encantan los merodeadores, incluso James, porque yo siempre me lo había imaginado así de chulo como en el libro, jejej me van los macarras! Y Dumbledore! Uff ese nunca me acabó de caer bien, siempre le ha ido escondiendo cosas a Harry y el quinto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ei muchas gracias por la publicidad! Jejeje Lo siento pero Lily no va a volver, no se por que pero nunca me ha acabado de caer bien la chica. Bueno felicidades por estar casi 8 horas seguidas leyendo el fic, eres una campeona! Jeje venga mucha suerte!

**Joanne Granger:** Hola! No eres la única que no le gusta Ron Hermione, lo siento! Gracias por leer el fic, espero que salvo algunas cosas en general te guste. Gracias!

**Futhark:** Hola! Gracias! No se como acabará la historia no lo tengo decidido, pero Harry se merece tener una familia estoy contigo. Bueno de nuevo gracias y nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Siento haber tardado pero no he tenido tiempo. A ver si te gusta este capitulo. Un beso!

Y después de esto el capitulo. Espero que os guste el próximo navidad!

Capitulo 28: **I'll be there for you**

Después de la reconciliación de Harry y Hermione, la semana pasó tranquila, sin ningún percance desagradable para Harry, lo único que hay que destacar fue la carta que el joven Potter recibió en el desayuno del martes.

Estaba desayunando una gran tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón cuando una lechuza marrón oscuro, con cara de enfado se posó delante de él. Dándose prisa (ya que parecía que la lechuza tenía prisa) desató la carta, la desenroscó con premura y la leyó, aunque a decir verdad tampoco había mucho que leer.

_Potter: _

_Las clases quedan anuladas por siempre._

_SS_

_-_Wau, que conciso por favor – dijo en un susurro mientras que con la varita prendió fuego a la carta que se convirtió en ceniza.

-¿Ocugue ago, Harry? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena de un croissant de chocolate.

-Nada, aparte de que Snape me acaba de dar una buena noticia – contesto Harry sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo amplió – me acaba de decir que no tengo más clases de oclumáncia – susurró para que nadie aparte de él lo escuchara – ¡Una tarde libre! – dijo ya en un tono más elevado – una tarde libre, no se que haré, no me lo puedo creer – dijo Harry en un tono un poco trágico que hizo reír a Ron.

Y es que era verdad que desde  casi  casi el principio de curso, Harry había tenido todas las tardes ocupadas con clases y hoy después de tres meses de curso podría pasar la tarde en la sala común con sus amigos. Y así lo hizo

El viernes de la siguiente semana, 14 de diciembre y a falta de una semana para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad, en la clase de transformaciones, McGonagall finalizó la clase cinco minutos.

-Como bien sabéis – empezó la profesora con su gesto serio mientras miraba a todos los Gryffindors que la escuchaban atentamente – dentro de una semana empiezan las vacaciones y debéis entregarme el justificante donde anuncia cuales son vuestros planes para las fiestas.

Como cada año la jefa de la casa les hacia entregar una nota firmada por los padres sobre cual era le plan  de su hijo, es decir si se iba a pasar las vacaciones con la familia o se iba a quedar en Hogwarts.

Todos los chicos afirmaron y se acercaron donde estaba la profesora a entregarle dicho papel. Todos excepto uno, Harry. No lo había pensado, no tenía ni idea cual era el plan que tenia su padre, no había hablado con él de ese tema. Siempre que acaban las clases o comentaban el entrenamiento de esa tarde o comentaban cosas triviales, pero nunca de las navidades y ahora Harry se encontraba con el dilema de cómo decírselo a su profesora. Espero que todos salieran (haciendo un gesto a Ron y Hermione para que le esperaran fuera) y cuando Parvati y Lavander salieron se acercó a la profesora.

-Profesora McGonagall... – dijo suavemente. Ella estaba recociendo los papeles de encima de la mesa.

-Dígame Potter – contesto de forma un poco seca.

-Pues vera, no tengo ni idea de cual es la intención de mi padre. Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí, ¿pero puedo comentárselo ahora que tenemos clase y luego la busco y se lo digo?

-Cualquier diría que no pasa tiempo con su padre Potter – dijo severamente – pero bueno inmediatamente después me lo comenta, de acuerdo Potter, tengo que organizar las cosas aun.

Harry afirmó y despidiéndose salió rápidamente de la clase. Afuera le esperaban Ron y Hermione que en ese momento estaban hablando muy cerca uno del otro. Eso a Harry no le importó, los separó, les cogió una mano a cada uno y con paso rápido les hizo marchar en dirección a la clase de defensa.

-No me digáis que os he roto el encanto, porque por cinco minutos que no os estéis besando no os pasara nada os lo aseguro – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que me lo puedes asegurar, llevas 15 años sin... – empezó a decir Ron.

-Tu te callas Weasley – le cortó Harry con tono jocoso

Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera nada más llegaron a la clase y los tres entraron aun cogidos de la mano.

Los merodeadores, que ya estaban allí los vieron entrar y no pudieron evitar mirarlos con cara extraña.

-Vale, ya podéis empezar de nuevo – les dijo Harry ajuntando las manos de sus dos amigos y se dirigió donde estaba su padre - papá, acabo de hablar con McGonagall y me ha pedido que le diga que pienso hacer estas navidades y no le he sabido que contestar – dijo rápidamente Harry, tan rápido que a James le costó asimilar lo que le había dicho. Sirius y Remus estaban retirando las mesas para la clase.

Cuando James logró descifrar lo que le había dicho su hijo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Pensaba que me lo preguntaría a mi  - dijo más para el que para Harry – pues no nos quedaremos en el castillo.

-¿No? – casi gritó Harry.

-Pues no, los cuatros nos iremos, pero no te voy a decir donde – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices? – continuó rogando Harry con un tono infantil que hizo reír a James

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Y si te doy un abrazo me lo dirás? – insistió Harry acercándose a su padre aprovechando que no había nadie. James volvió a negar – ¿y un beso? – James volvió a negar. Ese jueguecito que estaba llevando  Harry le recordó a Lily – Vale muy bien – dijo Harry simulando enfado - pues luego no me vengas pidiendo un beso.

James negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Ya lo descubrirás dentro de poco, no seas impaciente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco dándose por vencido sabiendo que no conseguirla nada "bueno ya lo probaré con Sirius" pensó.

-Pues luego se lo digo a McGonagall

-Tranquilo ya iré a hablar yo con ella.

Poco después empezaron a entrar los demás compañeros de quinto y Harry se dirigió a su sitio separando de nuevo a Ron y Hermione.

En la clase no ocurrió nada importante ni destacable, excepto algún que otro comentario gracioso de Sirius y el duelo de demostración que ofrecieron James y Remus. Des de la clase en que hablaron de Voldemort, hacía ya dos semanas las clases se centraban en aprender hechizos y los viernes hacían duelos. Pero si en la clase no ocurrió nada, en la clase de animagia sí que es digna de comentar.

Como cada viernes después de el entrenamiento de quidditch, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los merodeadores donde durante una hora practicaban animagia. Hasta ese momento las clases se habían basado en fórmulas y conceptos de transformaciones, filosofía y un montón de cosas más, pero hacía ya un par de días donde Harry iba notando algo extraño, como una especie de cambio en su interior y sin quererlo había empezado a soñar en animales. En un principio esos animales eren solo siluetas difuminadas, sombras, pero  poco a poco, esas sombras se convirtieron en formas definidas y hacía tan solo dos noches donde había soñado con una ágil pantera negra, con sus largos colmillos, corriendo a gran velocidad. Harry podría haber pensado que quizás el sueño era tan solo una casualidad, que tenía muy metido el tema de la animagia en la cabeza y eso repercutía en sus sueños, pero cuando había visto unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, se dio cuenta que esa sería su forma animaga.

Y ahora que estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que su padre volviera de la habitación no sabia como decírselo a ellos.

-¿Quieres algo Harry?

-¿Eh?

-Que si quieres algo de beber o comer – insistió Sirius desde la parte de la habitación donde tenían una pequeña despensa.

-No, gracias, estoy bien – respondió aun un poco ausente.

Cuando los dos animagos llegaron se sentaron cada uno a un lado de él, y Sirius, que sacó un pergamino escrito hasta los topes con una letra desordenada empezó.

-Pues bien pequeñajo, ayer por la noches estuvimos hablando y creemos que ya estas prácticamente en el momento donde debes empezar a "notar" – dijo esta última palabra haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos – cual será tu forma animaga.

-¿Y como lo voy a notar?

-Pues – empezó James – cada persona es un mundo, yo por ejemplo tenía flashes y me venían imágenes de ciervos, a Padfoot se le aparecían perros en cada rincón. Tu ya te darás cuenta de cual será.

-¿Y si os digo que ya sé cuál es? – soltó Harry que estaba muy agradecido de que se sacara el tema.

-¿Cómo? – dijo James. Remus que estaba en el sofá se levantó y acercó a donde estaban los tres.

-Pues eso, que hace un par de días he estaba viendo mi forma animaga. Al principio pensé que era un simple sueño pero al final mi corazón me dijo que era más que eso.

-¿Y cuál, ejem, es? – preguntó Sirius ansioso, clavando sus ojos azules en su ahijado.

-Una pantera, una pantera negra.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron hasta limites físicos permitidos.

-Wow – logró exclamar Sirius – Prongs, cada vez se te complica más la existencia. ¿Sabes que las panteras comen ciervos? – intentó bromear Sirius, en un intentó de dejar atrás su estado de aturdimiento.

-Eh, Harry, esto, ¿qué es lo que notas exactamente? – preguntó James.

Harry se lo pensó antes de contestar a la pregunta, ya que era muy difícil lo que en su cuerpo estaba ocurriendo.

-Noto, bueno mejor dicho, intuyo una fuerza que nunca antes había notado. Es como si las características de la pantera en un estado mucho más calmado se manifestaran en mi.

-¿Crees que serias capaz de transformarte en este instante? – preguntó Sirius recordando que eso era lo que le había ocurrido a él cuando le llegó el momento de su transformación, después de una semana de ver a grandes perros negros por todos los corredores de Hogwarts.

Otra vez Harry tardó en contestar. Una parte de él le decía que sí, que ya estaba listo, pero por otra pensaba que aun era muy temprano y que para hacerlo debía estar en plenas condiciones y en ese instante se encontraba muy cansado después del entrenamiento.

-Preferiría intentarlo cuando estuviera seguro – declaró por fin y aunque intentaron disimularlo tres suspiros de alivio se escucharon.

-Mejor, mira ponemos una fecha – dijo James – el miércoles que viene que es el día que tienes más descansado. Después de la cena. Pero eso si, intenta estar calmado durante todo el día y no estar muy cansado – aconsejó.

Harry cabeceó en acuerdo.

-Sería bueno, pequeñajo, que te familiarizaras con la pantera – dijo Sirius – que buscaras sobre sus hábitos, sus cualidades ya que, aunque cuando te transformas enseguida te sientes como si toda tu vida hubieses sido ese animal, es bueno tener cuanta más información mejor.

-¿Estas asustado por algo? – preguntó de repente Remus, al ver que Harry no había mostrado el entusiasmo que él había esperado.

-¿Cuando en la próxima luna llena? – preguntó el joven Potter clavando sus ojos en los dorados del hombre lobo.

-Un par de días después de navidad – empezó a contestar Remus pero se detuvo cuando adivinó las intenciones de Harry –ah no, no vas a acompañarme en las transformaciones – dijo negando fervientemente con la cabeza para dar énfasis en su negativa.

-Pero Remus ¿por qué no? Tu te tranquilizas en compañía de animales, pues cuantos más sean mejor, ¿no? Y además una pantera es un animal muy grande y que te podría controlar en caso de que te salgas de madre.

-No, Harry eso si que no te lo permitiré, no podría soportar que algo pasara y te dañara.

-Pero.... – protestó.

-Harry, eso ya lo hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? – intervino James en tono autoritario, tan austero sonó, que Harry no insistió más y bajó la mirada.

-Perdona cariño – se disculpó James por el tono pasando una mano por la mejilla de su hijo. Harry hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

Una breve silencio se hizo entonces que rompió Harry.

-Eh, bueno será mejor que me vaya. Tengo ganas de hablar un rato con Ron y Hermione.

´´´

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente entre charlas y juegos en la sala común. A fuera todo esta nevado y venía muy de gusto quedarse entre las paredes de la sala alrededor de la chimenea. Durante esos dos días Harry solo vio a los merodeadores en las comidas y a Sirius el sábado por la noche, cuando antes de entrar en el comedor, el animago entró por la gran puerta de roble cargado de paquetes. Los alumnos que se encontraban en esos momentos esperando para entrar se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos de ver a su profesor con tantos paquetes, todos envueltos con papeles de colores chillones, y a él con una gran cara de felicidad, que cuando vio a su ahijado aun aumentó más.

-Me he encontrado a Santa Claus y me ha dado los regalos de nuestra familia – dijo de forma despreocupada. "Nuestra famila" pensó Harry – para vosotros creo que también hay chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione que estaban al lado de Harry. Hermione se puso un poco roja, pero sonrió con gratitud.

Después de ese encuentro ya no los había vuelto a ver y ahora estaba en el Gran comedor desayunando, dispuestos a afrontar el último lunes antes de las vacaciones de navidad. En el techo encantado se podían ver como los copos de nieve caían de forma abundante. Harry estaría ahora disfrutando de su desayuno si no fuera por la insistente molestia que le estaba causando la cicatriz desde ayer por la noche. Era una especie de picazón leve, pero al fin y al cabo muy molesta y que lo tenia a él con la mosca tras la oreja. Quizá fuera por eso que estaba más atento a los movimientos de los profesores que se dio cuenta como el profesor Flitwitck hablaba de forma exaltada con la profesora McGonagall que hacía mala cara. Inconscientemente, Harry, dirigió su mirada a los merodeadores que estaban hablando entre ellos en susurros. De repente se dio cuenta que esa mañana cuando había entrado en el comedor, ellos tres no le había dirigido la mirada como de costumbre. Algo ocurría y se jugaba su saeta de fuego que tenía algo que ver con Voldemort.

-Algo ha ocurrido – les dijo a Ron y Hermione que estaban desconectados del mundo que les rodeaba porque Ron estaba intentando meter un cruasán en la boca a Hermione que reía felizmente. Pero al oír lo que decía su amigo le miraron seriamente sin dudar un momento las palabras de su amigo.

-¿A que...? – empezó a decir Hermione pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento y levantaba las manos pidiendo silenció.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración.

-Siento haber de interrumpir vuestro desayuno por tener que daros una mala noticia – empezó el director mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el salón – ayer por la noche hubo un ataque de unos mortífagos en el poblado muggle de una compañera vuestra – en ese punto todos los alumnos empezaron a comentar exaltados y a buscar entre los compañeros de las otras residencias  quien era quien faltaba.

Harry miró inmediatamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw y lo que vio, o mejor dicho lo que no vio, le hizo inquietarse aun más. Yael no estaba. De repente unas palabras pronunciadas por la chica le llegaron a su mente_  "mi padre es mago y mi madre muggle. Pero vivimos en un poblado muggle. A mi madre todo esto de la magia le da un cierto respeto"  _Se forzó a no caer en pesimismos.

-La señorita Morrison, una compañera de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw, por suerte no ha perdido a ningún familiar directo, pero si a muchos amigos y conocidos – continuó Dumbledore confirmando las peores temores de Harry. "he de hablar con ella, he de verla" – Las clases de hoy quedan suspendidas hasta el mediodía, las de tarde continuaran su curso normal.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Harry en voz alta al director al ver que éste hacía el gesto de sentarse.

Los ojos azules se centraron en las verdes y durante un segundo mantuvieron el contacto visual.

-La señorita Morrison está en su sala común haciendo los preparativos para marcharse con su familia. No creo que.... – dijo Dumbledore pero el resto de oración no fue escuchado por Harry que salió corriendo del comedor rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw sin escuchar como los tres merodeadores, y sus dos amigos lo llamaban y como el resto de alumnos no entendían muy bien la reacción del niño que vivió.

Harry corría por los pasillos sin saber muy bien donde caía la sala común. Si que alguna vez había visto a alumnos de la casa dirigirse por esos pasillos, pero corría a ciegas. Tampoco sabía que contraseña seria, pero eso le importaba poco, solo pensaba en encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla. Cuando empezaba a faltarle en aliento y pensaba que nunca daría con la entrada vio a la chica de pelo rubio que una vez Yael, en uno de sus primeros encuentros, le había presentado como Luna Lovegood.

-Luna – gritó y la chica que siempre parecía que estaba en otro mundo se volteó hacia él y sonrió.

-Hola Harry.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó atropelladamente Harry apoyando su manos en sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Yael? – preguntó pero no espero respuesta, era obvio – Esta en la habitación haciendo las maletas.

-¿Puedo verla?

Luna lo miró de arriba abajo como inspeccionando la situación.

-Sí, por que seguro que se alegra de verte – dijo y retrocedió un par de pasos y se encontraron delante de una armadura vieja y oxidada que con las dos manso sujetaba una espada larga que brillaba mucho más que la armadura en sí – Ser o no ser – dijo y la armadura se apartó dejando tras de ella un espacio por donde Luna se adentró y Harry se apresuró a seguirla. La sala no era muy diferente a la de Gryffindor solo variaban los colores. Ésta, por eso era mucho más grande y las mesas de estudio eran mucho más espaciosas. La mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas de montones de libros y pergaminos, pero todo ello en un orden casi desesperante para Harry.

Luna miraba divertida como Harry observaba todo minuciosamente.

-Esta arriba en la habitación, venga sube. – dijo y entonces deparó en que solo había una escalera que conducía a los dormitorios, no dos como en Gryffindor.

-¿Puedo subir? – preguntó.

-Claro, ¿por qué no has de poder?

-En Gryffindor, los dormitorios están separados por dos escaleras para chicos y chicas

-¿A sí? Me gustaría entrar algún día. Pero bueno ven, dentro de poco vendrán a buscarla.

Sin decir más subieron la escalera y enfilaron por un largo pasillo donde se podían leer los carteles de los diferentes años.

_Cuarto curso. _Luna se paró y llamó a la puerta.

-Yael tienes visita – anunció asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – escuchó Harry preguntar desde el interior.

-Harry Potter – soltó y desde el interior se escuchó un grito de sorpresa y una carcajada.

-Pasa – le dijo Luna e hizo un gesto ampuloso dándole entrada en la habitación. Yael estaba de pie delante del armario sacando su ropa, el baúl  estaba encima de la cama y ahora estaba un poco rojo. Con ella estaba Esthel Sky la otra amiga que Harry supuso que era la de la carcajada.

-Hola – saludo Harry ahora mucho más tímido de lo que había estado hacia cinco minutos.

-Hola – saludo también Yael mirándolo un momento y luego desvió la mirada volviéndola a su ropa.

-Eh, Ethel, creo que deberíamos desayunar algo – dijo Luna enviándole una mirada muy significativa a su amiga castaña que ésta entendió a la primera.

Dando una rápida despedida a ambos las dos salieron de la habitación y Harry entró cerrándola puerta tras de si.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Harry apoyando su peso en la puerta.

-Ahora un poco mejor, pero esta noche ha sido horrible.

-¿Están tus padres bien?

-Sí. Por suerte ellos no estaban en el pueblo. Habían ido a la representación de navidad en el colegio de mis hermanos y cuando volvieron – dijo  y calló cuando se le quebró la voz.

-Ey, tranquila, ya esta, ya ha pasado – dijo Harry avanzando hasta llegar donde estaba la chica.

-Ha sido pura suerte, Harry, ha muerto gente que conozco desde que era niña, gente que no tiene nada que ver con la magia ni con esta guerra estúpida. Esta vez no han muerto mis padres ni mis hermanos pero ¿y si llegan a estar? ¿Y si hubiesen estado en el pueblo? No sé que hubiese hecho si alguno de ellos hubiese muerto, yo, yo...

Yael empezó a llorar de forma incontrolable. Y Harry sin saber muy bien como, se atrevió a abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos para consolarla. Ella se cogió a él y sollozó  mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo rizado moreno y le susurraba palabras, que no tenían mucho sentido, pero que por lo visto ayudaba a calmarla.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco se dejó ir de Harry y le dio una tímida sonrisa de vergüenza.

-Lo siento  – se disculpó Yael.

-Tranquila. ¿Estas más tranquila?  - ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras que con la mano se secaba las lagrimas – ¿Cuando te vas?

-Cuando Flitwitk venga a buscarme. Mis padres están en un hotel esperándome y luego nos iremos a casa de unos tíos. Creo que hasta no los vea no me creeré que están bien.

-Oye, mira, sé que apenas nos conocemos y que no hemos hablado mucho – empezó diciendo Harry – pero bueno si necesitas algo o quieres algo cuenta conmigo, ¿vale? Por desgracia sé que es eso de que Voldemort te quite a gente de tu alrededor.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Yael, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se escondiera detrás de la puerta. No era el mejor momento para que una compañera suya viera a Harry en su habitación.

-Señorita Morrison el carruaje esta listo – dijo la vocecilla aguda del jefe de Ravenclaw.

-En seguida bajo, gracias – contestó Yael y el profesor salió cerrando la puerta de nuevo – bueno será mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras cerraba el baúl – muchas gracias, Harry, me ha encantado que vinieras.

Harry hizo una gran reverencia haciendo un poco el payaso cosa que hizo reír a Yael.

-Un placer, mi señora  - dijo y cuando se incorporándose acercó a ella y le dio un beso de despedida – sé que no es el mejor momento pero feliz navidad.

-Gracias, feliz navidad. Disfruta de tus navidades con tu familia.

-Lo haré. Si quieres algo...

-Lo se. ¿Dónde estarás?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea. Pero seguro que tu lechuza sabrá encontrarme – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ella le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación arrastrando el baúl. Harry esperó un par de minutos, los suficientes para asegurarse que el profesor y Yael se hubieran marchado para bajar él. Cuando salió de la sala se encontró con que lo estaban esperando. James, Sirius y Remus estaban apoyados en la pared y cuando lo vieron corrieron hacia él. Antes de que preguntaran algo Harry dijo.

-No ha pasado nada, solo quería verla y hablar con ella, COMO AMIGOS.

Los tres levantaron las manos y marcharon juntos por el pasillo preguntando como estaba la chica.

´´´´´´´

Se acabó! Bueno como ya he dicho al principio el próximo capitulo será navidad y me gustaría hacer un capitulo muy largo, pero ya veré. A la gente que le guste el James Lily, en navidad habrá mucho  de ellos.

Bueno me despido que son la una y media de la madrugada y mañana tengo un examen! Aish! Venga besos a todos!


	29. Please come home for Christmas

Hola! Os traigo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala... empecemos por la buena...no he tardado nada en actualizar, y la mala es que no he puesto aun las navidades, he dejado el capitulo en....bueno mejor lo leéis. No lo he puesto porque prefiero hacerlo en un solo capitulo y no cortar y en este ya hay bastante tema.

Bueno, deciros que muchas gracias por los reviews, he pasado una muy mala semana y los reviews han hecho que me anime un poco y he descubierto que escribir me hacia olvidar las preocupaciones y por eso esta tan pronto el capitulo.

Os contesto y os dejo leer. Gracias a :

**Fermione:** Hola! Trankila no me importan nada tus reviews en el mail, lo importante es que me des tu opinión. A ver por donde empiezo a contestarte...Me alegro que te gustara la escena Harry- Yael, la verdad la tenia pensada hacia tiempo pero no encontraba el momento de ponerla, pero creo que no quedó mal. Hombre que te viniera a ver Harry no estaría mal, peor si fuese James....o Sirius mejor! Jejeje, me van los maduritos.  Sabes que? Mi peluche preferido es un perro! Es mi peluche y me lo regalo mi mejor amiga, pero no es negro. Ya me gustaría tener una fabrica de peluches, me encantan, malaria tener una colección marauders, con ciervos, perros, lobos y.....panteras! no te gustaría? Sobre lo de hacer muñecos Ken pero de Sirius....pero kien ponemos de Barbie? Eso seria un problema. Yo que no quería hacer un fic largo, y mira, si chica a este ritmo voy a acabar en el capitulo 50 o más, pero bueno....Aun tengo que pensar que regalos va a ver, siento no ponerlo en este capitulo, pero me pase un buen rato escribiendo lo que vas a leer y prefiero hacer un solo capitulo y muy largo de navidad, aunque algunas escenas ya las tengo escritas. Mejor que vayas preparando los kleenex para el siguiente capitulo  yo solo te aviso. Bueno chica me despido de ti, si tus reviews son largos mis contestaciones tampoco se quedan atrás. Espero que te guste y espero tu kilométrico review. Besos

**Gala Potter**: Espero que la idea de pantera como animago de Harry no te desilusione después de este capitulo....ups, adelante la idea del capitulo, jejeje soy una bocazas. Dejo que leas el chapter. Creo que ya he leído algún fic tuyo, pero ahora no recuerdo cual, cuando este de vacaciones haré un repaso. Muchas gracias y nos vemos!

**Lelekasha:** Ya esta aki el capitulo, espero que te guste. Gracias, bss

****

**Raipotter:** Siento no poner nada de Lily y James aki, pero te juro que el próximo estará lleno de ellos. Graicas y bss

**Gala Snape: **Todavía me quedan dos exámenes que me juego la vida universitaria, espero tener un poko de suerte. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que este capitulo te guste. Bss.****

**Jessytonks:** Hols! Bueno Voldemort va a tener navidades también! Jejej En este capitulo y el próximo no va a salir pero después de navidad la situación se pondrá peor. Gracias por el review, bss

**Jack Dawson:** hola, ya he pujat el capitol i tu també! Kina ilusió em va fer. Gracias per llegir akella part, pero es que no les tenia totes amb mi. Gracias per recomanarme. Be ens veiem, aeu!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! No aun no he acabado los exámenes aun me quedan dos, Dios que horror, pero bueno ánimos y para alante! Jejeje Te juro que el próximo capitulo si que será largo, ya que he cortado este para dejar toda la navidad en un solo capitulo, Lo siento, pero creo que keda mejor así. Lo de los regalos entre Harry y Yael...me gustaría pero no se que podría ser, alguna ayudita no estaría mal, jejeje. Bueno nos vemos gracias!

**Vicu-malfoy**: Aki esta la transformación a ver que tal te parece el capitulo. Me alegro que te guste Harry y yael, cada vez me gustan más a mi también. Gracias. Bss

**Looony Moony:** Hola! En este no me he tardado mucho, no? Gracias por leerme aunke tarde tanto gracias! Gracias por tus ánimos me sirven de mucho. BSS

**Agus y Moony:** Aki esta la continuación, aun no llega navidad pero en el próximo fijo. Gracias, bss

**Lucumbus:** hola! Ei te has decidido por el review! Gracias! A este ritmo el fic va a tener como mínimo 50 capítulos, pero bueno mientras sigáis aki yo seguiré escribiendo. Muxas gracias y besos!

**Aryblack: **jejeje, ei que Harry es un chico joven e inocente jejeje, gracias por el review y como los merodeadores no controlen a Potter al final va a haber un Pottercito correteando por Hogwarts! Jejej Venga gracias de nuevo. BSS

**Amazona verde:** Hola! Aki esta la continuación, y si te gusta harry de animago este te va a encantar. Espero tu opinión. Nos vemos! Bye

**Lladruc**: Hola! Si, se que hauria fer entra a Ava y Marie al fic, pero no se com, com akell fic el tinc una mica abandonat. A vere si durant les nit dinsomni penso alguna manera. Moltes gracies. Adeu!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Ei ja actualitzo. No he tardat gaire no? Pero com no he posat el nadal la cosa sa adelantat. El proxim si que sera nadal de veritat. Espero que akest tagradi. Moltes gracies petons!

**SaYuRi**: hola, gracias por el review, espero que este te guste también. Yo tampoco sabría elegir entre los merodeadores pero si me apuras me quedo con Prongs. Bueno thanks y nos vemos

**Kala:** Hi! Siento no poner las navidades en este capitulo, peor con lo de los animagos me he alargado y prefiero hacer una muy largo solo de navidad. Espero que no te moleste. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Maky:** Hola! Me alegro que leyeras el fic de un tirón y sigas bien de salud! Jejej musas gracias! Bss

**Niniel204:** Buenas! Gracias! Siento no poner navidad en este capitulo, pero en el próximo te lo puedo asegurar, incluso tengo algunas escenas ya escritas. Pero ten un poco de paciencia por favor. Thanks por el review y bss

**Luna-Lupina:** Ei, ya te echaba en falta, pensaba que me habías abandonado..snif snif, pero veo que no que sigues aki! Si! Tienes toda la razón que no he puesto a Hagrid, pero sabes pk? Pk me olvide de el! Si se soy muy mala pero cuando me acordé ya era tarde, por eso hice ese comentario de que Harry no tenia tiempo de ir a verlo. Mea culpa. Gracias por seguir con el fic y nos vemos!

**Evan**: Hola! Como van tus exámenes? Espero que mejor que los míos porque sino vamos mal. Si quieres saber algo de Harry en forma animaga este es tu capitulo (me ha quedado muy de teletienda esto, no? Jejej) Harry y Yael ya tendrán sus cosillas, pero aun no, dales un poco de tiempo, pero casto al matrimonio Harry no va a llegar, aunque yo no lo voy a escribir. K vayan bien tus exámenes y que te guste el capitulo, bss.

****

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Gracias. Espero k te guste. Bss.

Beatriz2302: Hola espero que ya hayas leido el capitulo 28 pk aki tienes el 29! Jejej espero que las coasa te vayan bien. Thanks y besos

**Jessik black tonks:** hola merodeadora! Bueno no se si habrás leído el capitulo, pero sino ya tienes dos! Gracias por el review =mente. Venga que vaya bien! besos

Y ahora si a leer el capitulo. Por favor leed la nota del final de capitulo por favor!

´´´´´

Capitulo 29: **Please come home for Christmas**

****

****

-Ei Harry! – le llamó Ron que estaba en el fondo de la sala común con Hermione a su lado.

Harry acababa de entrar en la torre de Gryffindor después de hablar con Yael.

-¿Harry, estás bien? – preguntó Hermione mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, perfectamente, no os preocupéis – contestó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una butaca del lado de sus amigos.

-¿Has ido a ver a la chica? ¿La conoces?  - preguntó Hermione. Ron miró a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, he ido a verla y sí, la conozco. Hemos hablado algunas veces.

-¿Y cómo esta? – preguntó otra vez Hermione.

-Seguro que bien después del consuelo de nuestro amigo el casanovas – dijo Ron ganándose un manotazo de parte de su amigo.

-Esta triste y asustada como todos – contestó Harry ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusta esa chica, Harry? – preguntó Hermione y Harry se quedó parado ante la espontaneidad de la pregunta.

-Eh... – balbuceó – no, bueno, no sé, apenas la conozco.

-Pero te has puesto pálido cuando han dicho que ella era la afectada – insistió Hermione.

-Mira Hermione, ahora no sé qué es lo que siento, ¿ok? Nunca antes me ha gustado nadie...

-Cho Chang – canturreó Ron, lo que le hizo valer otro manotazo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? – preguntó sorprendido Harry. Él nunca se lo había comentado – bueno da igual, mirad me cae muy bien Yael, siempre que hemos hablado me he sentido muy cómodo a su lado pero no sé que es eso, y sinceramente ahora lo último que me falta es volverme un estúpido enamorado como vosotros dos.

-¡Eh! – exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Los tres rieron.

-Chicos tengo que deciros una cosa muy importante – empezó Harry cambiando de conversación. Los tres ajuntaron las cabezas – dentro de un par de días haré mi primera transformación de animago.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, ya, tengo buenos profesores – dijo con orgullo.

-¿Y ya sabes que animal es? – quiso saber Ron.

-Sí, seré una pantera negra.

-Harry eso es....

-Una pasada – acabó Ron la frase por Hermione.

-Gracias chicos – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Podremos ir a ver la transformación? – preguntó Hermione.

-Pues no lo sé, se lo preguntaré a ellos aunque me gustaría que estuvieseis. Ahora cuando vaya a la reunión se lo preguntaré.

-Otra reunión....

-...de la orden, Dumbledore ha mandado reunirse a todos los componentes

Poco después Harry se despedía de los dos y se dirigía al despacho del director donde prácticamente ya estaban todos, solo faltaba Tonks que llegó 5 minutos tarde porqué el ministerio estaba en caos.

-Disculpad – se excusó cuándo entró al despacho y rápidamente se dirigió donde Sirius que la saludó cariñosamente y se sentó al lado de su primo.

La reunión en opinión de Harry no sirvió para nada. Solo se dignaron a comentar como había ocurrido los hechos del ataque al pueblo de Yael, el número de victimas y como los funcionarios del ministerio se habían hecho cargo de la situación, modificando memorias e introduciendo una mentira en los noticiaros muggles que se habían hecho eco de la noticia... Ninguna medida para prevenir ningún, plan para atrapar a los mortífagos, nada en lo que opinión de Harry sirviese para detener las matanzas de gente inocente. "Ayer fue el pueblo de Yael, mañana puede ser el Privet Drive y pasado a saber donde" pensó Harry con indignación y sin querer empezó a enfadarse.

-Cálmate – dijo de repente James al oído y Harry se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que.... ¿– empezó a preguntar. ¿Cómo sabia su padre que se estaba enfadando? Estaba seguro que su cara no reflejaba nada.

-Noto tu poder y como no te calmes todos lo notaran – explicó y le puso una mano en el hombro y empezó a masajear lentamente con movimientos relajantes.

Harry suspiró e intentó no pensar en nada, ni siquiera lo que había dicho su padre "noto tu poder"

Cuando Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión llamó a James para que se quedará unos minutos para hablar a solas con él, y Harry, sorprendido bajó con Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Parecía mentira como ambos primos se parecían de carácter. Los dos eran bromistas y un poco locos, pero también tenían ese toque cariñoso que los hacía entrañables.

Caminaba junto a Remus en silencio cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza.

-Oye Remus ¿podrían venir Ron y Hermione el miércoles a ver la transformación?

El hombre lobo detuvo sus pasos y miró fijamente a Harry pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Son mis amigos y ellos quieren estar y yo quiero que estén ¿podrán venir?

-Bueno cuanta más tranquilidad hay en el momento de la primera transformación mucho mejor, pero mejor se lo preguntas a Padfoot y Prongs.

Harry asintió y cuando se unió Sirius después de despedirse de Tonks, se lo preguntó a su padrino y éste sin pensárselo mucho dio su beneplácito.

Así pues, el miércoles llegó y a las 8, Harry, acompañado por sus dos inseparables amigos entraron en la habitación privada de los merodeadores. Ron y Hermione no habían entrado nunca y les encantó la familiaridad y calidez que desprendía la estancia.

Los tres merodeadores habían hecho desaparecer el gran sofá y la butaca y habían dejado los cojines en el suelo encima de la enorme alfombra.

Los tres tenían caras serias y de preocupación.

-Buenas chicos – saludó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? – preguntó James que cogió a su hijo por los hombros y clavó sus ojos color avellana en los verdes de su hijo.

-Muy bien, tengo muchas ganas de probarlo – declaró.

-Pues venga, no perdamos tiempo – intervino Sirius – a ver vosotros os colocareis allí – les explicó a Ron y Hermione, señalando al fondo de la sala – hay un hechizo protector, una especie de  pared por si acaso Harry no pudiese controlar su forma animaga. Remus estará con vosotros también – los chicos asintieron, le hicieron un gesto de suerte a su amigo y se dirigieron a la zona que Sirius habían señalado.

-En cuanto a ti – dijo James – nosotros – refiriéndose a Sirius y a él mismo – te estaremos hablando durante todo el rato, te iremos dando pautas, más o menos sabes que es lo que sientes y ocurre en tu primera transformación y sabes qué debes hacer pero aun así te iremos diciendo cosas.

-Cuando te hayas transformado – continuó Padfoot – en un principio te sentirás raro, te costará moverte, lo veras todo diferente, en definitiva no sabrás muy bien que esta pasando a tu alrededor. En teoría te quedarás quieto sin hacer nada, solo mirando y reconociendo olores – explicó pensando como se sintió él, ya que su forma animaga se parecía más a una pantera que la de James – pero si te sales de madre, Prongs y yo nos transformaremos también e intentaremos reducirte mientras Remus te para con un hechizo.

-Es decir, en caso de que me desmadre me noqueareis – afirmó Harry.

-Correcto – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa – eso no ocurrirá porque seguro que podrás dominar a la pantera.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó James.

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Cierra los ojos – le dijo a su hijo y le puso su mano derecha encima de los ojos. Harry obedeció – relaja tu cuerpo y no pienses en nada, solo céntrate en mi voz – mientras decía esto, James iba pasando su otra mano por la espalda de Harry para que se relajara. Cuando notó que los músculos de Harry perdían tensión continuó – Ahora intenta visualizar a la pantera que has visto en sueños, has de tenerla muy clara. No tengas prisa. Búscala en tu mente, recuerda lo que viste, lo que sentiste – volvió a callar y espero unos segundos para asegurarse que Harry definiera perfectamente a la pantera en su mente - ¿lo tienes? No hables solo haz una señal con la cabeza – y con un movimiento imperceptible para las otras 4 personas que estaban en la sala Harry afirmó con la cabeza – muy bien, ahora debes almacenar esa imagen y construir otra. Debes verte a ti, como si te miraras en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Cuando lo tengas me haces el gesto – James no tuvo que esperar mucho y notó el cabezazo suave de su hijo – pues ya llegamos. Intenta unir las dos imágenes, tal como leíste en los apuntes. Cuando saque la mano de tus ojos une las imágenes, pero no abras los ojos que sino puedes perder concentración. Si ves que no lo consigues, si notas que no estás seguro, no insistas. Ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir si lo fuerzas. Cuando saque la mano lo intentas ¿De acuerdo? Tu puedes Harry, te amo – acabó diciendo y apartó la mano que cubría los ojos de Harry y James se retiró donde estaba Sirius, con la varita en la mano por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

Harry notó como el contacto físico de su padre desaparecía y se concentró aun más en las imágenes que tenia en la mente. Debía unirlas por partes, debía imaginar su cabeza como la cabeza de la pantera y así cada una de la partes de su cuerpo. Eso había sido la parte que más le había costado ya que en un principio le había parecido imposible fusionar dos imágenes tan diferentes la una de la otra, pero ahora sin sabes porque encontraba que para nada era difícil, sino al contrario. Ahora encontraba que era muy fácil y que aunque una pata de la pantera y su pierna fueran diferente en apariencia en verdad eran iguales.

En la sala no se escuchaba nada y eso le daba muy paz. Cuando acabó de unir las dos imágenes sintió algo que hizo que su respiración de acelerara. Estaba cambiando. Algo en su interior se revolvió y cambiaba de forma. Notó como se curvaba, como le crecía pelo por todos lados, como sus mandíbulas se estiraban y como se alargaban sus colmillos.

No dolía, pero era una sensación muy extraña. Sintió un último cambio: sus dedos se encogían y las palmas de sus manos se volvían más duras y las uñas se alargaban y se fortalecían. Notaba raro el suelo y al rascarlo con las uñas, no coordinó bien y cayó.

Pero lo que cayó al suelo no fue Harry, sino una pantera negra, imponente, esbelta, pero que parecía joven, no un cachorro, pero se notaba que no era una pantera adulta. Harry intentó levantarse y abrió los ojos para situarse. Estaba muy abajo, muy en el suelo. Veía diferente, mucho más nítido, todo mucho más definido. No sabía definir cómo veía pero en definitiva veía diferente, mejor.

-Harry.

La pantera movió una de sus orejas y escuchó una voz conocida. También escuchaba diferente, pero reconoció la voz. Era Sirius.

-Muy bien pequeñajo, perfecto, eres una pantera hermosa, con uso ojos imponentes – dijo con exaltación y orgullo en la voz - ¿estás bien? Gruñe o haz algún movimiento- y Harry dejo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales y de ellas salió un gruñido, débil, pero muy claro – ok. No te muevas aun. Solo escucha mi voz de nuevo. Notarás que tu cuerpo pesa más, pero sin embargo tienes mucha más fuerza y con el mínino movimiento que hagas te moverás o te desequilibrarás. Es muy lógico. Intenta levantarte. Primero apoya las patas de atrás y luego las de adelante. Cuando estés de pie no te muevas deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la sensación.

Harry nuevamente obedeció dándose cuenta de la poca fuerza que tenia que hacer para que sus piernas (o debía decir patas) soportaran el peso. Sin embargo una vez en pie se desequilibró y estuvo apunto de caer nuevamente, pero pudo evitarlo.

Cuando estuvo en pie con más o menos estabilidad miró por primera vez  a su alrededor. Sirius estaba un paso por delante de su padre que lo miraba con orgullo y los ojos brillantes. En el fondo de la sala estaban Ron y Hermione con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al igual que Remus.

Pero centró su visión hacia su padrino y tentativamente y con paso tambaleante se plantó delante de Sirius. Éste primeramente tuvo el impulso de apartarse pero en los ojos de la pantera no había malicia y por lo tanto se atrevió a acercar la mano hacia la cabeza de su ahijado. Cuando hizo contacto, la pantera no se retiró sino que movió lentamente su cabeza para que la mano tuviera más contacto. Sirius, feliz rascó con dulzura detrás de las orejas de la pantera y ésta cerró los ojos con deleite. Padfoot rió y los otros ocupantes de la habitación sonrieron. De repente en un movimiento brusco Sirius se transformó en Padfoot quedando el perro enfrente de la pantera. Harry olfateó con curiosidad. Era extraño, como humano nunca percibió tan claramente el olor que desprendía Sirius, pero era igual al de la forma humana, por eso en tercero Crookshanks había reconocido fácilmente que su padrino no era un perro y que Wormtail no era una rata. Los humanos olían diferente. El perro también lo olfateó y le dio algún que otro lametazo como instándole a que se espabilara. Eso hizo reaccionar a Harry y con cuidado se movió hacia estaba su padre, que los miraba a los dos aun en su forma humana. James cuando vio que Harry se dirigía hacia él se transformo en Prongs e inclinó la cabeza observando a la pantera. Padfoot estaba atento por si ocurría algún imprevisto. Estaba determinado en los genes de las panteras comer ciervos. Pero por supuesto que Harry no ataco a Prongs,  lo reconocía perfectamente, ese ciervo no era un ciervo de verdad y olía y se sentía igualito a su padre. Caminado cada vez con más seguridad, se notaba cada vez más cómodo en ese cuerpo y al detenerse delante del ciervo inclinó la cabeza para hacerle entender que lo había reconocido.

-Harry, seria mejor que regresaras a tu forma, no es bueno estar tanto rato en tu primera transformación – dijo Sirius que había vuelto a transformarse.

Harry desvió la atención de su padre y la centró en Sirius.

-Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que antes pero al revés. Ahora te sientes como una pantera, por lo tanto primero piensa en tu forma humana y luego el la pantera y desune las imágenes. Cuando hayas vuelto a ser humano caerás, has gastado demasiada energía, pero tranquilo te cogeremos.

La pantera regresó al centró de la sala y antes de cerrar los ojos echó una mirada a Ron, Hermione y Remus para que vieran que también los había reconocido.

En menos de tres minutos Harry en forma humana volvía a aparecer en la sala. Apareció de pie un segundo, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y cayo siendo recogido por los brazos de James.

-Aun puedo olerte – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados al notar la esencia de su padre.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo y le dio un beso mientras lo levantaba y lo tendía en el sofá.

-¿Cómo estas Harry? –preguntó Hermione que junto a Ron y Remus habían abandonado su lugar y ahora se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Cansado, pero ¡¡que pasada!! – exclamó, haciendo reír a los demás -  ¿cuando puedo volver a intentarlo?

-Ei, ei para el carro pantera – dijo Sirius – primero tienes que recuperarte de esto, durante un par de días estarás cansado y luego ya veremos.

-Bebe esto, Harry.

-Gracias Remus – dijo tomando un vaso con una poción y llevándoselo a los labios – ¿que? ¿cómo es? – quiso saber.

Estuvieron un rato comentando lo que cada uno había visto y pensado, le contaron a Harry como era su forma, como se había transformado, como su cuerpo poco a poco había cambiado, no como Sirius y James que lo hacían de golpe.

-Eso es porque llevamos muchos años haciéndolo, cuantas más veces lo haces, la velocidad de transformación es mayor, ya que como has vivido las sensaciones ya no tienes que imaginarte las imágenes sino piensas en las sensaciones y puedes transformarte – explicó James, que estaba sentado al lado de su hijo.

-Tampoco te cansas tanto ¿no?

-No, hoy te ocurre porque tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado – dijo Sirus – es como cuando haces ejercicio por primera vez en tiempo, en seguida te cansas, pero a media que tu cuerpo se acostumbra, puedes hacer más ejercicio con menos esfuerzo, pues en esto es lo mismo.

-Bueno pues será cuestión de ir haciéndolo, ¿no? – dijo Harry levantándose de golpe.

-Ni se te ocurra transformarte de nuevo, eh! – dijo Sirius.

-Ei, que no voy a intentarlo de nuevo – dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de ofendido con las manos – que poca confianza tienes en mi Sirius

-¿Y entonces porque te has levantado tan de golpe? – se defendió.

-Porque estoy cansado y quiero irme a tirarme en mi cama para dormir – respondió.

-¿No te quedas aquí? – le preguntó James.

-No mejor voy a la sala y así os dejo un rato tranquilos que ya me tendréis que soportar bastante durante las navidades.¿nos vamos chicos? – les preguntó a Ron y Hermione que asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron.

-Tu duerme mucho, vale? – le recordó James

-Sí papá.

-Y vosotros chicos – dijo Sirius mirando a los dos amigos de Harry – no le dejéis que se transforme, tu Hermione que eres la más sensata, si ves que lo intenta lo petrificas.

-¡Sirius! – exclamó indignado Harry.

-¿Qué? – dijo en tono inocente – buenas noches pequeñajo.

-Buenas noches – contestó  - Remus

-Buenas noches chicos .

-Ah, Harry, nosotros pensaremos un sobrenombre para ti – dijo Sirius y cerró la puerta tras el trío de oro.

´´´´´

Tanto el jueves como el viernes, Harry se encontraba en un estado eufórico. Estaba contento y se sentía, aunque un poco cansado, bien. Las clases de esos dos días pasaron sin ningún percance y Harrry estaba de tan buen humor que incluso ignoró los comentarios hirientes que le hizo Snape en pociones y las insultos que le había propinado Malfoy cuando se cruzó con el en un pasillo el viernes por la noche después de la clase de defensa con Remus (en teoría tocaba animagia pero la habían cambiado). Ante los comentarios del rubio Harry solo le dirigió una mirada burlona y una sonrisa y se despidió con un tranquilo "Buenas noches Malfoy" cuando pasó por su lado dejando al rubiales clavado en el suelo sin saber reaccionar.

De esta manera Harry se encontró el sábado a las 9 de la mañana en el vestíbulo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Pásatelo muy bien – le dijo Hermione abrazando fuertemente a Harry, que devolvió el gesto.

-Igualmente, disfruta de tus padres y no eches mucho en falta a éste – le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ron que se estaba despidiendo de los merodeadores.

-¡¡Compañero!! – dijo Ron después de despedirse de Remus.

-¡Tío una navidad sin ti! – dijo Harry abalanzándose hacia su amigo y abrazarlo, cosa que dejo un poco parado a Ron pero que después de unos segundo correspondió.

-No podré soportarlo, ¿ahora quien te tirará el cojín por la cara par que vayamos a abrir los regalos?

-Tu tranquilo, Ron ya lo haré yo – intervino Sirius que en ese momento estaba despidiéndose de Hermione.

-Le acabas de dar una mala idea – dijo Harry con tono de preocupación pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya sabes donde vas? – le preguntó Hermione que se acercó a su novio y a su amigo.

-Pues no, no me han querido decir nada, y Sirius sabe mentir mejor de lo que me pensaba – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Sirius , éste solo sonrió con aire inocente.

-Pero que prisas, si esta tarde lo descubrirás – contestó James, contentó pero con un nudo en el estomago.

-Por favor dense prisa, el tren no espera por ustedes – se escuchó la voz de McGonagall llamando a los alumnos que se iban que era la gran mayoría.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos – dijo Hermione – cuídate ¿de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto, vosotros también.

Y con una última sonrisa los dos subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría hasta la estación. Harry por su parte se quedo mirando hasta que los carruajes se perdieron de su vista y entonces se giró hacía donde los merodeadores lo estaban esperando.

-Bueno, ves a tu habitación, recoge y lleva todo lo que quieras a nuestra habitación que desde allí nos iremos – dijo Remus.

-¿A donde?

-Pues al...ah!! ¿qué te piensas que te lo diré? Venga tira, dentro de 20 minutos en nuestra habitación – intervino Sirius - ah y hoy hemos cambiado la contraseña es "pantera verde"

-¿Eing? – preguntó Harry.

-Lo que has oído.

´´´´´´´´´´´

20 minutos después Harry se estaba despidiendo del viejete de la entrada de la habitación de su padre. El hombre llevaba un gorro de papa Noel y unas cuantas copas de más.

-Pantera verde – dijo Harry y entró riendo al escuchar como el abuelo intentaba cantar un villancico en las condiciones que estaba – oye como este de aquí fuera siga así, cuando volvamos os encontráis sin habitación y sin guardián – dijo Harry a Sirius que estaba acabando de recoger el salón.

-Déjalo estamos en navidad – contesto el animago.

-Ei ¿ya estas aquí? – preguntó James inútilmente al ver a Harry riendo.

-Bueno pues será hora de que le vayamos preparando – comentó Remus sacando la cabeza de la habitación-

-Prepararme para que?

-Mejor siéntate.

-Sirius me estas asustando.

-No hombre tranquilo – intervino James – a ver, vamos a pasar las vacaciones fuera – Harry hizo un gesto como diciendo ¿¿"me dices algo nuevo??" – y vamos a pasar las vacaciones en casa, y cuando digo en casa me refiero en CASA – dijo James haciendo un gesto con las manos en forma de casa.

Harry se quedó parado intentar entender lo que su padre le decía, ¿en casa? ¿Qué casa? Ellos no tenían casa, al menos que casa fuese Hogwarts y eso ya estaba descartado.

-¿Pero que ca...? – empezó diciendo cuando algo se le pasó por la mente "el valle de Godric" – ¿vamos a ir al valle? – preguntó y de repente las piezas del puzzle le encajaron, Sirius triste después de venir de dios sabe donde, las desapariciones de cada miércoles, el mutismo sobre las vacaciones...

-Sip, iremos a nuestra casa, durante estas semanas entre los tres y alguna que otra ayudita de los vecinos de por allí hemos logrado reconstruirla – explicó James.

-Pero, ¿y tu? ¿No lo pasarás mal? ¿Y tu Sirius? ¿Y no os preocupa que Voldemort...?

-Mira Harry, por mi no te preocupes, y por este tampoco, lo superaremos, de hecho ya lo tenemos bastante asumido y por Voldemort, ni pienses en él, todo está controlado, estas serán unas vacaciones en familia, las vacaciones que nunca has tenido y que nosotros hace muchos años no disfrutamos. No quiero que pienses en como nos sentiremos nosotros ni quiero que estés todo el rato pensando que Voldemort va a entrar en cualquier momento por la puerta. Solo quiero que disfrutes y seas feliz – dijo James mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Pero...

-Pero nada pequeñajo, esta decidido, vamos a celebrar las navidades del siglo.

El más joven de los Potter se los quedó mirando, primer a su padre que le sonreís, luego a Sirius y después a Remus que estaba en la puerta de la habitación haciendo levitar un baúl. Los tres habían hecho eso por él, estaban dispuestos a vivir durante 10 días entre recuerdos dolorosos solo para que  él pasara unas vacaciones normales. No sabía que decir.

-Yo...no se como ...- balbuceó Harry intentando decir algo coherente.

-Déjalo, entendemos lo que quieres decirnos – le dijo James y abrazo a su hijo.

-Venga, menos sentimentalismo y vámonos ya que hemos de decorar la casa.

Poco después los tres mediante traslador aparecían en la gran puerta metálica que les daba la bienvenida al Valle de Godric.

´´´´´

Hasta aki! Bueno os he de pedir un favor a todos. Necesito que me ayudéis a nombrar a Harry en su forma animaga. He estado pensando, peor no se me ocurre ningún apoyo, para el chico. Podéis ayudarme? Me gustaría que fuera en ingles, me decís alguno, por favor???

Bueno el próximo navidad segurísimo.

Para los sentimentales, preparad los kleeneks!

Muchas gracias y besos!


	30. I wish everyday could be like Christmas

Muy buenas! Como estáis? Ya tengo el capitulo de navidad, bueno a decir verdad se quedan a media navidad pero este ya era bastante largo y ocurrían bastantes cositas y mejor dejar algo para después...jejeje

Como tenéis mucho que leer, contesto los reviews y os dejo en paz. Muchas gracias por los 40 reviews y mails que me habéis mandado y muchas gracias por las propuestas del nombre de animago y de los regalos que podían haber en navidad. Os aconsejo que leáis las notas del final del capitulo. Ahora sí, gracias a :

****

**Jack Dawson:** Ei mira, que enviarme un review a les 5'40 de la matinada...que tal va estar la festa? Kina sort que vas surtir, jo vaig tenir uns problemes familiars i no vaig surtir, pero despres que acabi els examens...no em veuran per casa, Gracies per les propostes, al final del capitol dire quin he decidit i per que. Espero ke tagradi. Vinga a vere si tagrada el capitol, es bastan llarguet. Molts petons!

****

**Amazona verde:** Harry dominó la situación en la primera transformación, pero pk tuvo mucha ayuda y James y Sirius también lo dominaron pero ninguno de los dos se transformaba en un animal tan peligroso como un pantera... Voldemort volverá después de las navidades ahora deja en paz a la familia Potter-Black-Lupin. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste. BSS

**DV:** Hola! Gracias por el review, suele pasar eso de no saber que poner y a veces para no poner un "esta bien sigue, no lo dejas" pero aunke sea un "sigue" da muchos ánimos. No te preocupes que yo continuaré el fic hasta el final. Me relaja mucho escribir esta historia y no la dejare sin acabar. Thanks!

**Ithae:** Wola! Ja esta decidit el sobrenom del Harry al final del capitol tel trobaràs. Si te que veure amb els caracteristiques de l'animal, pero curiosament tan sols una persona se li ha ocorregut...Vinga gracies i espero que tagradi el nadal

**Lindalawen:** Ola! Ya esta el capitulo! Gracias por leer la historia. El sobrenombre ya esta decidido, estaba entre Claws y otro y al final me he decidido por....jejeje tendrás que leer el capitulo y las notas del final. Gracias por las propuestas me han servido de mucho. Bss cuídate.

****

**Dimebonitareina:** Wenas! Ya vuelvo a actualizar rápido, esta parte de la historia me gusta y estoy inspirada. Yael continuará saliendo, cada vez un poco más. Hoy también sale! Preparada para llorar? No tranquila, he intentado no hacerlo muy lacrimógeno, pero un poco sentimental si que es. Muchos besos!

**Lucumbus:** gracias por el review y por las posibles propuestas. Sombra me ha gustado, pero estoy leyendo un fic, donde Harry tiene de mascotas una especie de lobos que uno se llama sombra y no me ha parecido bien utilizar ese nombre. A ver si el que he escogido te gusta. Gracias y besos

**Evan:** Quieres ser bióloga? Dios, que chungo. Yo quiero ser ingeniera química, y no se me esta dando muy bien de momento =S Espero que aun no te hayas ido de campamentos y te guste este capitulo. A mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo El nombre de Harry esta decidido, pero muchas gracias por todas las propuestas me han ayudado mucho. Espero que lo hayas aprobado todo y arriba esa biologa!

**Luna-Lupina:** Si te extrañé, pensé que me habías abandonado. Muchas gracias me alegro que te gustara la transformación, me costo bastante escribirla y que se entendiera. GRACIAS! Por fin alguien que me explica que tipo de parentesco tiene Sirius con Tonks. He preguntado a mucha gente (incluida mi madre) y nadie me ha sabido contestar. Estos rollos familiares, a mi me sacas de madres, hermanos y tios y me pierdo. Ahora dejare como está pero en los próximos capítulos lo corregiré. Gracias de verdad. Besos!

**Kala:** Hola! Gracias ya llega navidad! A ver si te gusta. Besos

**Jessytonks:** Wenas" ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Y ya esta aquí la navidad. A ver que tal te parece. Bueno muchos besos y cuídate.

**LILY-EVANS:** Hola! Komo estas? Gracias por las propuestas, me han ayudado mucho. Al final del capitulo, veras  por cual me he decidido. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Thanks.

**Lladruc:** molt bones! Ei gracies pel reviews. I per les propostes. Ja m'he decidit per un al final ho dic. Llegeix les notes del final. Desitjo que tagradi!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Ser un animago siempre es útil. Seguro que lo aprovechara. Gracias!

****

**Raipotter:** Hola! No he tardado nada, verdad? Y encima el capitulo es largo, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Trankila Voldemort no va a venir por navidad. Nos vemos! Bss

****

**Niniel204:** Me alegro que lo disfrutaras espero que este también. Cogete algunos pañuelos sobretodo si estas sentimental, he intentado no hacerlo muy cursi el cap, no se si lo he conseguido. Cuidate!

****

**KaryAnabellBlack**: Hola! Me has agrado hoy a tu msn? Algún día ya hablaremos! Muchas gracias por tu idea del regalo de Yael a Harry, me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Nos vemos! Un beso

**Looony Moony:** Hola muchas gracias. Harry ya tiene sobrenombre, espero que te guste. Un beso

**AryBlack:** jejejej! Tía me he reído un montón con tu review, sobretodo pk me he imaginado a Draco saltando como un desesperado delante de Harry pidiendo que le haga caso, jejej. Muy bueno. Y lo de Misifú? Jejejeej mira que me lo he pensado, pero al final....no se,ya lo verás al final del capitulo, lo digo. Eso si MUCHAS GRACIAS! Estoy de acuerdo contigo en los comentarios de las propuestas de la gente. Pero no digo nada más que al final te desvelaré la emoción.  Pero de nuevo gracias por los tres reviews y por involucrarte tanto en el nombre. Espero que el resultado final te guste. Besos! Ai Misifú (me ha gustado mucho!!!)

**RidDles girl:** Tienes ganas de ver a Harry y a Yael en situaciones más...digamos comprometidas? Tu tranquila que llegará. No te preocupes por los reviews, peor mientras de vez en cuando me digas que sigues con la historia me basta. Besos!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Yo también creo que la historia va algo lenta, pero no hay manera de adelantarla. Ya había pensado en Blacktail de sobrenombre, pero me pasa como tu, se parece a Wormtail y esta descartado. Pero ya he escogido uno, espero que te guste. Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter**: Ei! No he tardado mucho y encima es largo...no te quejaras, no? Espero que te guste la navidad de estos cuatro. Pues si te digo la verdad no se porque una pantera, pero me encanta ese animal, como los tigres de bengala, los blancos, pero para Harry le pegaba más una pantera negra, ágil, poderosa. No se, me encantan los felinos y ese es el que mas me gusta. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Flor**: Hola! Gracias por el cumplido. Cada vez tengo más fluidez escribiendo y eso me da más seguridad.  Tendré en cuenta eso de tu ayuda, ya que a veces tengo algún problemilla con nombres o cosas así, Ya te pediré ayuda. Gracias!

**Tanit**: Buenas! Que tal? Los merodeadores van a incordiar a Harry hasta que este con Yael, jejeje. Ya bauticé a Harry al final del capitulo lo descubrirás. A ver que tal. Muchas gracias por el mail y nos vemos! Cuídate.

**Andrea:** Buenas! Ke tal? Ya encontré nombre a la pantera, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review y por leer la historia. Bye!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Gracias por los dos reviews. No te preocupes, yo sigo aquí, jejeje. Me alegro que te guste la pantera, a mi me encanta ese animal, mi fondo de escritorio es una pantera wapisima, solo le falta que tenga los ojos verdes. Gracias por tus propuestas de nombres, has sido una de las que más me ha ayudado, y ya he decidido. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Jhessail Lupin:** Me alegro que te guste! Harry ya tiene un mote, me ha costado decidirme pero ya esta. Ya me dirás tu opinión. Besos!

**Vivi:** Hola! Gracias por los dos reviews, pensaba que me habías abandonado al no ver tu review en el capitulo anterior, pensé que te había pasado algo, pero menos mal que estas bien y sigues aki. El fic terminara cuando acabo el curso, será como si fuese el libro. Ya tengo el capitulo de navidad, pensaba que me costaría mucho más pero ha salido prácticamente solo, eso si estoy ansiosa por saber que os parece. Bueno me despido de ti y nos vemos, tranquila que te mando el mail. Bye!

**Fermione:** Ei mi chica de los reviews kilométricos! Que tal? Me estoy dando cuenta que no envió el capitulo hasta que tu me dejas el review o el mail. Se ha hecho una costumbre y puedo jurarte que espero ansiosa tu opinión, me río mucho con tus reviews.  Sigo con exámenes, pero ya me estoy dando por vencida, creo que la carrera que he escogido es muy complicada para mi. Lo intentare un año más y si no, me buscaré otra cosa. A ti te pasa como a mi que al principio Pekenyita ingles = suspenso, pero luego apareció en mi vida Bon Jovi (grupo americano) y me aficioné a ellos y para entender sus letras tuve que aprender y ahora más o menos me defiendo, imagínate que algún día me encuentro al cantante y pk no se ingles no puedo decirle nada? Me entraría una depresión y mejor estar preparada, jejej, estoy un poco loca, tranquila es normal. =P otro tema, la peli...sí! la vi el día del estreno (antes la había visto en ingles) y me gusto mucho, aunke eché en falta muchas cosas, pero me gusto. No encontré tan raro eso de Harry llorando..en el cuarto libro sale, en la enfermería lo dice explícitamente, aunke es verdad que en cada libro Harry llora pero nunca lo dice, siempre va con el rollo de Harry se seca los ojos, mientras que tal mira por la ventana aprovecha para...aunke no me gustó mucho Daniel en esa escena. A mi los dementors no me gustaron mucho, me los imaginaba más terroríficos y Padfoot! ME encanta Gary Oldman, lo hace perfecto, cuando esta en la casa de los gritos llamando a Peter, es buenísimo. Es un gran actor. Bueno fermione te comentaría tu idea de Sirius- ken pero tengo algunos reviews más que contestar y me liaría demasiado. Jejeje. Pero bueno, me despido y espero tu ansiado review o mail, como te sea más cómodo. Besos!

**Elizabeth Black: **Son una bona nena! He actualitzat molt rapid! Jejej La veritat es que ha surtit sol el capitol, estaba inspirada. Molts petons! Ens veiem!

**Belen :** Me alegra que te decidieras a escribirme, gracias ! Es muy importante para mi. Kieres que te mande un mail en cada actualización? Si quieres te pongo en la lista. Nos vemos! Besos!

****

**Nui Lupin:** gracias por el review y la propuesta. Más que suerte en mis examenes necesito un milagro, jejeje pero que le haremos, no sirvo para la carrera. Gracias! Bss

**Anita Puelma:** Hola! Si las navidades serán NAVIDADES entrañables y en familia. Gracias por todo. Bss cuídate!

Y bueno esto ya está, os dejo con el capitulo, los que soys muy sentimentales coged kleenex.

Un, dos tres, a leer esta vez!

Capítulo 30: **I wish everyday could be like Christmas**

El Valle de Godric mostraba una imagen entrañable. Todo estaba nevado, con grandes árboles, todos ellos cubiertos de nieve, las calles resbaladizas de hielo y las casas parecían pastelitos de nata.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que si Hogsmeade ya era bonito en navidad ese poblado lo era mucho más. Mientras giraba la cabeza para no perderse ningún detalle, escuchó una risilla a su izquierda. Padfoot lo miraba con cariño y se reía de ver como Harry parecía un chiquillo de cinco años el cual va por primera vez en su vida a la nieve.

-Si esto te parece bonito espérate dentro de un par de días cuando los vecinos decoren la calle con luces, y bolitas navideñas – dijo James que también miraba con alegría a Harry.

-¿Y los vecinos? Quiero decir, ellos sabrán que estamos aquí, ¿no? ¿No me dijiste cuando vinimos en el verano que ese día Dumbledore hechizó el pueblo porque este era un lugar de peregrinaje para los magos?

-Sí, lo era. Pero hace un par de semanas tuvimos una charla con los vecinos – explicó Remus – y desde entonces en las puertas de hierro de la entrada hay una especie de detectores donde solo se permite la entrada a la gente allegada con los vecinos, nadie ajenos a la población puede entrar.

-Los vecinos de ahora son prácticamente los mismos que cuando eras pequeño y todos están encantados que nosotros volvamos a vivir aquí, y por eso nos han ayudado, tanto a poner el hechizo en las puertas como acabar de reconstruir la casa – dijo James.

-Pero ¿por qué mejor que hablar no vamos a casa? Aquí fuera hace un poco de frió – dijo Sirius cogiendo a Harry por el brazo y arrastrarlo calle abajo. James y Remus los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al número 14, Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Lo que en agosto era una casa en ruinas, con un gran jardín con malas hierbas, ahora era una preciosa casa, barnizada, con un árbol de navidad (sin decorar) en el jardín, con el camino de piedra que llevaba a casa en perfectas condiciones, la verja pintada y una puerta con todos los cristales en su sitio y con una alfombrilla que ponía bienvenidos delante.

Eso era la imagen de un hogar y Harry no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima. Si no fuera porque había estado en ese lugar antes, no creería que estaba en el lugar donde hacía 14 años todo había sido destruido.

-Ei esta guapa, ¿no?- dijo Sirius aun cogido del brazo de su ahijado – no somos unos expertos en reconstrucción pero con algunos libros nos hemos apañado – explicó.

-¿Entramos? – dijo James que ya se había puesto a la altura de su hijo y  su amigo. Harry cabeceó y James sacó  una llave de su bolsillo, la metió en la cerradura, giró y abrió la puerta. Con un gesto ampuloso invitó a Harry entrar.

Solamente al poner un pie en la casa, las velas que habían se encendieron, rebelando el salón. Era magnifico, grandioso. En el centro había una gran alfombra de colores chillones, encima un sofá rojo de cuatro plaza y dos butacas, una a cada lado, rodeando una mesa pequeña de madera.  Todo esto delante de la chimenea que también se había encendido al notar como alguien entraba en la casa.

La librería que a Harry le había llamado la atención en su primera visita aun conservaba todos los libros muggles de Lily, pero ahora también había una gran cantidad de libros (Harry supuso que serian en gran mayoría de Remus). Las fotos, que James y Harry se habían llevado en agosto, estaban nuevamente en la librería, pero esta vez había alguna de los tres merodeadores y Harry recientes.

-Oh, da gusto ver que todo el esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, ¿no chicos? – dijo Sirius captando la atención de Harry que desvió su vista de la librería y la centró en sus tres acompañantes. Sirius se había dejado caer en el gran sofá de forma despreocupada, con una pierna por encima del respaldo y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  Remus se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor, donde supuso Harry comerían. James acababa de cerrar la puerta y miraba a su hijo.

-Primero hacemos una ruta turística por la casa y luego comemos, ¿te parece? – le dijo Prongs a Harry. Éste asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, que era la cocina.

Otra mesa, ésta un poco más pequeña, ocupaba el centro de la estancia, muy soleada y en tonos claros que agrandaban aun más la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó James – te lo creas o no fue la parte que más nos costó decorar. Nunca ha sido nuestro hábitat – explicó – ahora tendremos que apañárnoslas como sea, aunque te recomiendo que no comas nada que cocine Padfoot – y le guiñó un ojo.

-Estó es una pasada – susurró Harry.

-¿A que sí? Pues espera a ver las habitaciones – dio Sirius desde el salón que había escuchado las palabras de Harry.

-Vamos – dijo James y lo sacó de la cocina y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras, que hacía 4 meses estaban maltrechas. Remus y Sirius se sumaron a la comitiva.

Las tres habitaciones, la de matrimonio, la de Harry y la de invitados estaban totalmente recompuestas. Primeramente entraron en la de matrimonio. La gran cama continuaba en el medio, le habían dado una nueva capa de pintura a las paredes y los muebles (el armario y el escritorio) barnizados de nuevo.

A James le costaba entrar en esa habitación, la habitación de Lily y la suya propia, pero debía mostrarse feliz y contento de estar de nuevo allí, con Harry.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro fueron hacia la habitación de enfrente, la de invitados, en ella habían dos camas. El póster de la motocicleta que vio la primera vez ya no estaba y le preguntó el por qué a su padrino.

-Moony no le han gustado nunca las motos y como tenemos que compartir habitación, para que en su próxima luna llena no me muerda he accedido a quitarlo.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu antigua moto? – preguntó Harry que recordó como Sirius había dicho que se lo preguntaría a Dumbledore, para ver si él sabía algo.

-Pues ni idea, desapareció. Albus no tiene ni idea y también se lo pregunté a Hagrid y dijo que la dejó en la puerta de mi casa después de que te llevara con tus tíos. Nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella – dijo con un tono un poco triste.

-Nada desaparece Padfoot. Quizá la encuentras – dijo Remus – estamos en navidad y cualquier cosa puede pasar – dijo misteriosamente.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Moony, quizá Santa Claus me la traiga.

-Quizás – susurró Remus con voz tan baja que nadie más escuchó.

-Venga vayamos a tu habitación – le dijo James a Harry – no sabíamos muy bien como decorarla, por eso las paredes no tienen nada para que puedas meter lo que quieras – le informó y se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado de la de James.

En principio Harry se mostró reticente a entrar. Esa habitación le traía demasiados recuerdos. Por lo visto su padre le captó el pensamiento.

-Sé que es duro, pero aquí todos hemos hecho el esfuerzo. Empezamos de cero, Harry, hemos de mirar hacia delante. Esta es nuestra casa y no podemos dejar que los recuerdos nos hundan. A Lily le gustaría que viviéramos aquí y fuéramos felices de nuevo.

Cabeceó. Su padre tenia razón. Si para él era duro no quería pensar como había sido para su padre y para Sirius y lo habían hecho por él. Suspiró y entró. La imagen que recibió fue sorprendente. El techo estaba totalmente construido de nuevo, la cuna había desaparecido y en las paredes no había ni rastro de las quemaduras ni de la explosión, sino todo lo contrario: en la pared de la derecha había una cama grande, con un escritorio y un armario  que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente de la cama. Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja, un color alegre y como había dicho su padre no había nada en ellas, nada excepto una foto de James y Lily con un bebé, él.

-¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntar James.

Harry intentó contestar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió y cabeceó en lugar de intentar hablar.

-Veo que sí – le dijo con una sonrisa – bueno, ordena tus cosas que nosotros nos vamos a pelear por la comida, vamos a ver que hacemos. Estaremos abajo por si quieres algo – y dicho esto posó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y los tres merodeadores bajaron hacia la cocina.

´´´´´

-Padfoot ¿qué no ves que si llamamos para que nos traigan comida rápida todos lo días al final te vas a pulir la fortuna de los Black?

-¡Pero solo hoy! Tengo hambre y no pienso comerme nada que hayas cocinado tu. Quiero celebrar unas navidades en plenas condiciones.

-Podemos ir a pedir algo de ayuda a los Matrium, siempre fueron buenos cocineros.

-Claro Prongs, el primer día y ya vamos pidiendo ayuda. ¡Pero qué somos unos adultos autosuficientes!

Harry estaba bajando por las escaleras y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la conversación de los tres.

-Hoy cocino yo – exclamó cuando entró por la puerta y vio como Sirius estaba sentado encima de la mesa y James y Remus encima de la encimera.

-¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó Sirius.

-Eso, que cocino yo, puedo apañármelas bastante bien. Eso sí, los platos los laváis vosotros – dijo y se acercó a Sirius y sin previó aviso lo abrazó – gracias por todo esto, es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi en toda mi vida – dijo y se separó de su padrino para repetir el gesto con Remus y su padre. Dadas las gracias y sin dejar que ninguno de los tres dijera nada fue hasta la nevera y la abrió - ¿qué os apetece?

´´´´´´

-¿Qué queréis hacer esta tarde? – preguntó James.

Estaban en la cocina, después de una más que rica comida, preparada por Harry y ahora estaban los tres merodeadores lavando los platos mientras que Harry miraba divertidos a sus tres tutores.

-Debe haber algún hechizo que hace que los platos se laven solos, lo sé, pero no me acuerdo – iba murmurando Padfoot, en encargado de lavarlos, mientras que Prongs los secaba y Moony los guardaba.

-Yo aun no he comprado los regalos de navidad – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba donde podría encontrar los hechizos del hogar que la señoría Weasley tanto utilizaba.

-Pues podemos dar una vuelta por el pueblo esta tarde – dijo Sirius, que al girar la cabeza para mirar a su ahijado el plato se le resbaló de las manos y se le cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Harry, James y Remus aplaudieron la gran agilidad de su amigo.

-Gracias, gracias. _Reparo – _dijo apuntando con su varita al plato que ya recompuesto volvió a sus manos.

-¿Vosotros ya habéis comprado los regalos? – les preguntó Harry a James y Remus, a Sirius ya le había visto cargado de regalitos.

-Sí, cuando tu crees que estamos en el castillo a veces te equivocas – le dijo Remus guardando el último plato (el que Sirius había roto)

-Por cierto Harry – empezó Sirius acercándose a él, con un tono de voz que a Harry se le antojo peligroso – ¿qué le piensas comprar a tu, digamos, amiga especial?

-No te entiendo – disimuló Harry agachando la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-Venga, reconócelo ¿que te cuesta? reconoce que te gusta esa chica y yo dejo de torturarte y tu te sacas un peso de encima- insistió Sirius.

-Venga Padfoot déjalo, cuando quiera ya nos lo dirá – defendió James a su hijo.

-Claro tu lo dices porque te sientes identificado con él, sino recuerda lo que me costo que reconocieras que te gustaba Lily.

**Flash Black**

-¡Déjame en paz! – dijo James tumbado en la cama y con la almohada por encima de la cabeza en un intento de ahogar las palabras de su amigo.

-¡No! – gritó Sirius. Estaban solos en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso, Moony estaba en la sala común acabando unos deberes y Peter estaba en detención por no entregar un informe a McGonagall – ¡¿no te das cuenta que si no lo reconoces se te va a escapar de delante de tus narices la mujer de tu vida!?

-¡No me vengas con esas! – exclamó Prongs incorporándose de repente y mirando a su amigo – Evans no es la mujer de mi vida, es más ni siquiera me gusta.

-Ya, y por eso ayer cuando regresé estabais los dos muy juntos delante de la chimenea.

-Estábamos haciendo un trabajo de encantamientos. Ella es muy buena en eso – se defendió James.

-¿Pero qué te pasa con esa chica? – preguntó – ¿Qué se ha hecho del Prongs conquistador, del Prongs rompecorazones que lo que quiere es pasar un buen rato? Mira Jamsie le gustas a Lily y Lily te gusta a ti, ¿que problema hay?

-Yo no le gusto a Evans.

-Lily, se llama Lily y sí, le gustas, me lo dijo Ava ayer.

-¿Qué hacías tu con Ava?

-Te lo cuento o te hago un mapa – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa muy, muy picara.

-¡Oh, por favor, Padfoot!

-¡¿Qué?! Si tu no te quieres enrollar con Lily, yo no tengo porque no enrollarme con sus amigas. Y además esta chica me gusta, es muy....simpática.

-Vale, no quiero detalles, estoy muy cansado – dijo James volviéndose a tomar la posición inicial, bocabajo con la almohada encima de la cabeza.

-Mira Prongs – dijo Sirius con tono serio, arrancando la almohada de encima de James – te doy tres días, este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade. Si el sábado por la noche no te has declarado a Lily, lo haré yo por ti. Antes de navidad, tu y Lily sois pareja oficial, como que me llamó Sirius Black –acabó diciendo arrojando la almohada a Prongs otra vez y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Y que pasó después? – preguntó Harry interesado.

-Al día siguiente le pedí a Lily si quería salir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

-¿Y?

-Pues que al final tuve que reconocer que Padfoot tenía razón y que me gustaba Lily y le pedí que saliera conmigo.

-Antes de navidad, Lily y Prongs eran la pareja más famosa de Hogwarts – acabó Remus que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-¿Pero tu no has leído el diario de tu madre? – le preguntó James.

-Eh, no he tenido tiempo, me he quedado en quinto curso, cuando ella pensaba que vosotros erais unas hipócritas, prepotentes y estúpidos – dijo Harry son una sonrisa.

Después de esta interesante conversación (sobretodo para Harry) subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un rato antes de salir al pueblo ha hacer las típicas compras navideñas. Aprovecharían para comprar los típicos adornos para decorar la casa como era tradición y el árbol del patio.

Así pues a las 5 de la tarde los tres merodeadores y Harry estaban abrigados hasta el cuello listos para pasar una divertida tarde de compras familiares.

Como Harry tenía aun que comprar los regalas a ellos tres quedaron que se irían turnando a acompañar a Harry para que ninguno viese su regalo.

Una hora y media después Harry ya tenia los regalos para sus amigos y para sus tres tutores y también había aprovechado que el último turno le había tocado con Remus para comprarle un pequeño detalle a Yael, ya que sabía que el hombre lobo no le iría presionando con el tema de la chica. Por lo tanto ahora se encontraban delante de fuente de la plaza, esperando que James y Sirius hicieran su aparición. 5 minutos después aparecieron por una esquina, cargando un gran árbol.

-¿Pero no tenemos unos ya?  - les preguntó Remus al ver que ese, aunque más pequeño, era también un abeto.

-Sí, pero hemos pensado en meterlo dentro de casa, en el salón. Esto hace más navidad.

Cargando con el abeto se dirigieron esta vez ya los cuatro juntos a pequeñas tiendecillas donde vendían bolitas, guirnaldas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Sirius era el que más animado estaba y disfrutaba escogiendo junto a Harry cuales eran las luces más potentes o las que más parpadeos hacían.

Luego, aun más cargados (Padfoot era un derrochador nato) fueron a comprar comida y ya de paso algún que otro libro de trucos para el hogar. Durante el trayecto los cuatro fueron saludados constantemente por los vecinos que les reconocían, dándoles la bienvenida de nuevo y ofreciéndoles ayuda si nunca necesitaban algo.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que todos los vecinos eran muy simpáticos y amables con ellos y que no eran para nada como los vecinos de los Dursley, unos cotillas y unos amargados, no, aquí eran atentos, y se preocupaban unos por los otros, pero nunca metiendose en la vida privada de nadie.

Por fin a las 9 de la noche llegaron a casa, cargados hasta los topes y agotados. Dejaron los paquetes en el suelo y como pudieron se tumbaron en el sofá y las butacas. Ese había sido un día muy cansado.

´´´´´´

Toc, toc toc.

-Mmmmhhh.

Toc, toc, toc

-Estoy despierto

TOC TOC TOC!

-¡Pasa!

-Buenos días Harry, no te he despertado, ¿verdad?

-No tranquilo, Sirius, solo descansaba los ojos.

-Menos mal – dijo Sirius y entrando en la habitación de su ahojado se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó a su lado. Harry se acurrucó contra él – ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó.

-Sí – contestó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tu?

-Perfecto.

-¿Y papá?

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba. Esta feliz de poder darte todo esto.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la cocina con Moony intentado hacer algo decente para desayunar. A mi me han echado  - dijo con un tono ofendido un poco falso – será mejor que te des una ducha y vayamos a desayunar. Por cierto, has recibido una carta de Ron.

Agradeciendo, Harry se levantó y cogiendo ropa se dirigió hacia el baño del fondo del pasillo. Padfoot bajó a la cocina donde la mesa estaba preparada con algunos bollos, croissants, zumos y café.

-Ei, no esta mal, ¿no? – dijo James con orgullo.

-Hombre, si hubieses hecho tu los bollos – dijo Sirius para picar a su amigo.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, ¿ya se ha despertado Harry? – preguntó sentándose delante de Padfoot y cogiendo el periódico profético.

-Sí, esta en la ducha, ahora bajará.

Fue un día tranquilo, Harry pasó gran parte de la mañana escribiendo sendas cartas a Ron y Hermione, contándoles donde estaba y como era de increíble el lugar. Y luego por la tarde, tras insistir durante toda la comida (cocinada nuevamente por Harry) le dejaron intentar nuevamente la transformación en pantera. Esta vez, fue más rápida y menos cansada para Harry, pero igualmente demostró que le faltaba práctica. La pantera recorrió la casa reconociendo cada lugar, sin apenas tropezarse y disfruto de las sensaciones que gozaba en ese forma. Después de una hora en esa forma volvió a recuperar su forma humana y rogó a los merodeadores que le dejaran intentarlo una vez más, petición que le fue denegada.

´´´´

Eran las doce de la noche y James Potter se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada fija en ningún lugar y metido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Pensaba que estabas durmiendo – dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación de James, cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta – Harry acaba de irse a dormir. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo estaba agotado por la transformación – le informó a su amigo – nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Creo que al fin siente que tiene una familia – dijo James.

-Bueno va, ¿cuando me contarás lo que te sucede?

-No sé de que me hablas – mintió James desviando su mirada.

-Prongs, te conozco demasiado, y se que te pasa algo. Quizás has podido engañar a Harry y a Moony, pero ya hace unos días que sé que  te preocupa algo – le contó Sirius que cogió la cara de James y le obligó a mirarlo.

Tras unos segundos de silenció James suspiro y dijo:

-¿Te acuerdas de las reuniones privadas que he tenido con Albus? –empezó a contar James. Sirius afirmó – bien, pues hace ya tiempo me dijo que un viejo amigo suyo había encontrado información sobre los poderes de Godric Gryffindor y por lo tanto de su heredero. En un principio no me contó nada en concreto porque ese amigo suyo no lo tenía todo atado y no quería decirme nada hasta que fuese totalmente seguro. Solo quería hacerme saber que estaba trabajando en ello. Pero el día de la reunión de la orden cuando Albus me llamó, fue para contarme todo lo que antes no había querido decirme.

**Flash Back**

-James siéntate por favor – dijo Dumbledore señalando una silla delante de su escritorio – ya está, ya sabemos todo de forma segura y por eso te he llamado.

-¿Qué es, Albus? Dímelo ya por favor – rogó James que notaba su corazón palpitar furiosamente.

-La única parte que nos faltaba por descubrir era el motivo de tu vuelta. Pues el motivo certero es el que todos sospechábamos: volviste porque aun te queda una misión que cumplir en este mundo y el momento ha llegado, por eso despertaste – durante todo el rato el director no apartó su mirada azul de la marrón de James.

-Era previsible y ¿después? ¿Qué ocurrirá después de que cumpla la misión? – preguntó con la garganta seca.

-Después podrás elegir. Podrás elegir entre quedarte o marcharte, morir definitivamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pero eso es genial – exclamó Sirius contento - ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? Harry se volverá loco de alegría el saber que te quedarás por siempre porque.... – en la mente de Sirius empezó a formarse una sospecha – ¿te quedarás no? Seguro que te quedas – insistió, pero James no comentó nada – lo estas pensando – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Sirius, por favor no se lo digas a Remus y menos a Harry. No hasta que tenga decidido quedarme – le rogó.

-No entiendo porque te lo tienes que pensar – dijo dolido Sirius.

-Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. Estoy hecho un lió, pero necesito que me apoyes. Ahora te necesito Sirius, más que nunca.

-Y estaré aquí, James, no diré nada, pero por favor piensa en Remus y en mí y sobre todo en Harry.

-No hago más que pensar en él, te lo puedo jurar. Necesito tiempo para aclararme, solo eso.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su amigo que se agarró a él con fuerza.

-¿Te quedas un rato? – le preguntó James al oído.

-Claro, mientras no me acoses. Lo siento tío, pero no eres mi tipo, las prefiero sin barba y con un poco más de pecho – bromeó Sirius intentando romper tensión. James rió en el cuello de su amigo.

-No se que haría sin ti, Sirius – dijo James aun abrazado.

"Y yo sin ti" pensó Sirius.

´´´´´´

-No, ponlo más a la izquierda, un poco más, un poco más, no , no tanto, a la derecha ¡Vale!

-Moony, me tienes loco, que si a la derecha, que si a la izquierda, ¿te decides?

-Aquí, aquí esta bien.

24 de diciembre. Como solo faltaba un día para navidad estaban decorando la casa. Moony, tumbado en el sofá, faltaban tres días para la luna llena y estaba muy cansado, dirigía a Sirius que estaba poniendo las guirnaldas en el techo, por su parte los Potter's estaban decorando el árbol de navidad de dentro de la casa, el del patio ya lo habían hecho por la mañana. Eran las seis de la tarde y llevaban más de una hora ornamentando la casa y todo de forma muggle, deseo de Harry y de Remus ("_claro como tu no vas a tener que subirte a la escalera"_ había dicho Sirius)

Pero a pesar del cansancio fue una tarea muy divertida. Después de dos horas, Harry y James fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena ( Sirius estaba demasiado cansado y decidió quedarse en el sofá charlando con Moony) Hay que reconocer que padre e hijo se compenetraban y aunque era Harry quien dominaba el tema, James aprendía rápido.

Después de la cena, Remus se fue directo a la cama, deseoso de poder dormir un rato para descansar su cuerpo y Sirius viendo que tendría que encargarse de lavar los platos ( ya habían encontrado el hechizo) se escabullo atribuyendo que dejaría a padre e hijo en tranquilidad para que hablaran de sus cosas. Así pues, los dos se encontraron en la mesa, con una taza de chocolate caliente para Harry y una taza de café para James.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero tres minutos después James rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Hoy y ahora hace justamente 16 años que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin atreverse a preguntar como fue la cosa, pero James reconoció lo que los ojos verdes de su hijo querían decir y empezó a narrar.

-Yo acababa de despedirme de Padfoot que había venido a cenar, ya que acababa de romper con su novia y fui a buscar a tu madre. No estaba en la cocina ni en el salón, por lo que fui al dormitorio...

**Flash Back**

-Lily, Padfoot ya se ha ido, ya puedes salir – bromeó James entrando en su dormitorio pero Lily no estaba allí, o como mínimo no estaba delante suyo.

-No es por nada cariño, pero ya era hora – dijo abrazándole por detrás y besarle en el cuello.

-No había manera de echarlo – dijo James girándose y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su mujer y abrazándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia el.

-Claro y si tu encima le das conversación...Quería pasar esta noche contigo y darte tu regalo – dijo picara Lily pasando los brazos por el cuello de James.

-¿No puedes esperarte a darme el regalo mañana?

-No, llevo muchos días esperando para dártelo y ya no puedo esperar más – susurró antes de aprisionar los labios de su marido en un beso apasionado.

No se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire y entonces Lily le cogió la mano a James y se la puso en su barriga.

-Este es tu regalo – dijo y James alzó una ceja no comprendiendo lo que le decía su mujer.

-Quizá ha sido la falta de oxigeno en mi celebro, pero no entiendo.

Lily soltó una risita, ya se esperaba eso, y llevándolo de la mano lo sentó en la cama.

-El año que viene, por estas fechas, si todo va bien, tendrás que hacer un regalo más.

James abrió la boca para decir que no entendía, pero la cerró al pasarle una descabellada idea por la cabeza. La mano en la barriga, un regalo más, esa noche loca hacia un par de meses donde ninguno de los dos recordó tomar precauciones...

-Cariño me estas diciendo que...

-Sí, vamos a ser padres.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – dijo James incoherentemente. ¿Él padre? ¿Un pequeño Pottercito? ¿Su hijo?

-Cuando, pues para finales de julio, principios de agosto y el como ya lo sabes y el porque, pues porque tuvimos un pequeño despiste – explicó Lily riendo al ver la cara de su marido

-Lily esto es, es...genial! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y tu cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No te lo quería decir hasta que fuera seguro y la semana pasada fui al médico y me confirmo lo que sospechaba.

Lily levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de su marido, brillantes de la emoción iba a decir algo pero James se le hecho encima y la empezó a besar mientras iba murmurando _"te amo, te amo" _cada vez que sus labios dejaban un segundo libre la piel de su esposa.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Lo que vino después mejor te lo cuento cuando tengas 18 años – dijo James con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su hijo.

-Gracias – dijo Harry como pudo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por contarme todo esto a pesar que te duele recordarlo.

-No hay momento en que no la recuerde, Harry. Pero tranquilo, estoy bien. Tu te mereces conocer más a Lily. Todo el mundo dice que te pareces mucho a mi, pero solo en el físico, de carácter tienes mucho de Lily. Me gustaría que pudieses conocer a gente que te contara cosas de Lily, me refiero a aparte de nosotros – aclaró.

-En el diario, mamá nombra a dos chicas a Ava y a Marie, ¿Qué ha sido de ellas? – preguntó. No había querido preguntar hasta acabar de leer el diario de su madre pero ahora que James sacaba el tema...

-Se fueron – dijo – cuando acabamos el séptimo curso, Marie se fue a América en un intento de escapar de la guerra. Su padre había muerto en un ataque y ella y su familia se fueron de Inglaterra. Ava, por su parte, estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Sirius, creo que ha sido la pareja que más le ha durado a Padfoot y si te dijo la verdad, creo que ha sido la única mujer que Sirius a amado. Pero sin saber muy bien porqué rompieron y ha sido la única vez que lo he visto dolido por una chica. Después de eso se fue a Francia, creo, a estudiar periodismo. Perdimos todo el contacto con ella un año después de salir de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué rompieron Sirius y ella si se amaban?

-Los dos estaban estudiando, él para auror y ella para periodista. Y no pasaban todo el tiempo que querían juntos. Supongo que eso hizo que perdieran confianza entre ellos y empezaron las disputas por los celos. Padfoot otra cosa no, pero guapo era, bueno es, y no tenía muy buena fama con las chicas, en Hogwarts cada 15 días estaba con una y eso Ava lo sabía y al estar tanto tiempo separados no supo confiar en él. Aunque Sirius nunca ha estado con dos chicas a la vez y pondría la mano en el fuego que él nunca engañó a Ava. Son cosas que pasan, rompieron de mutuo acuerdo pero él no lo llevo muy bien durante un tiempo. Pero al cabo de 2 meses volvía a ser el mismo Sirius descarado y lanzado con las mujeres – acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuisteis felices? – preguntó Harry después de escuchar la explicación de su padre.

-Mucho.

-¿Lo eres ahora?

-¿Lo eres tu? – le devolvió la pregunta.

-No me has contestado.

-Sí, soy feliz, feliz de estar contigo, pero nunca podré ser tan feliz sin ella. Era la mujer de mi vida, no encontraré nunca a nadie come ella. Nunca podré estar con otra mujer que no sea ella.

´´´´´´´´

-Ei pequeñajo despierta – dijo Sirius dándole un almohadonazo en la cabeza de su ahijado - El salón esta lleno de regalos.

-5 Minutos más, los regalos no se van a mover – susurró Harry cambiando de posición en la cama.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Harry, Padfoot es un apasionado de los regalos y si cree que el no tiene suficientes cojera los tuyos – escuchó Harry la voz de Remus desde fuera de la habitación.

-Ya voy – dijo tallándose los ojos con las manos y buscando sus gafas – feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad – exclamó entusiasmado Sirius dándole un abrazo a Harry.

Juntos bajaron al salón, donde ,Sirius tenía razón, estaba lleno de regalos. James ya estaba sentado en la butaca con una taza de café en la mano y Remus en la otra butaca con chocolate.

-Feliz navidad – dijo James.

-Feliz navidad – contestó – ¿todo esto es para mí? – preguntó sorprendido al ver la pila de regalos que tenía. Mucho más grande que las que acostumbraba a tener.

-Pone tu nombre, ¿no? – dijo James – venga primero abre los tuyos – ¿te puedes esperar 5 minutos Padfoot para abrir los tuyos?

-Mmm – hizo el gesto de estar pensando – venga, pero solo 5 minutos.

Dicho esto Harry empezó a desenvolver. El primero fue el tradicional jersey de la señora Weasley, de color verde, más los tradicionales dulces caseros. También había una nota donde de parte de ella y el señor Weasley que le deseaban una feliz navidad y se alegraban mucho de que estuviera tan feliz. El siguiente paquete que encontró fue de Ron, que le envió un equipo de limpieza de varita (_Últimamente tienes la varita un poco guarra y lo vi y pensé que podría serte útil_ – había escrito en la carta).

Por parte de Hermione recibió un libro (como no). ("_No te asustes, no es ningún libro de hechizos ni nada por el estilo, este te va a encantar, habla de todos los jugadores de quidditch que ha habido en Hogwarts desde su fundación. Allí podrás encontrar a personas muy conocidas. Disfruta de las vacaciones y saluda a los merodeadores de mi parte, feliz navidad_") Y la chica tenía razón en el pudo encontrar desde el mismísimo Dumbledore, jugando de guardián, hasta Sirius y su padre y él mismo. Todo con fotos en movimiento.

-¡Ala! ¿De donde lo ha sacado? – dijo Sirius cogiendo el libro y empezar a ojearlo con curiosidad.

Un set de objetos inventados por los gemelos fue lo siguiente que desenvolvió, unos pasteles y un libro de animales extraños de parte de Hagrid, y para sorpresa de Harry también había un regalo de Charlie Weasley para él. Era una caja pequeña y dentro había un collar con un colmillo bastante grande.

_"¿Cómo estas Harry? _

_Este colmillo es de una de las crías del colacuerno que tuviste que enfrentarte el año pasado. Sé que no tienes muy buenos recuerdos del torneo, pero la forma de pasar al dragón es un recuerdo digno de mantener. Te mando el de la cría, porque cualquiera se acerca a la madre... _

En fin, espero que te guste. Mamá ya me ha contado que estás muy bien y me alegro, a ver si algún día volvemos a coincidir todos en la madriguera. Cuídate mucho.

_Besos. Charlie. "_

Harry no perdió tiempo y se lo colocó rápidamente. El siguiente regaló que cogió fue el de James. Era un gran paquete pero que dentro había muchas cosas. Desde ropa, hasta un pequeño envoltorio que Harry abrió con cuidado. Eran...

-¿Lentes de contacto?

-Sí. ¿No te molestan las gafas? – preguntó James - Son mágicas, en el mundo muggle también las hay. Éstas se adaptan a tu graduación y te permiten ver un poco por la noche. No hace falta que te las saques cada día, con solo que las laves una vez al mes te duran durante un año. 

-Wow. ¡Gracias! ¿Y tu porque no  las llevas?

-Eso te lo cuento yo – dijo Siirus – el único problema que tienen estas magnificas lentes es que si te haces alguna pequeña herida en el ojo cuando las llevas puestas no las puedes volver a usar, nunca.

-Y tu querido padrino, en sexto hizo explotar el caldero en la clase de pociones haciendo que los vapores de la poción entraran en mis ojos. Por lo tanto nunca más pude volver a usarlas. Te recomiendo que nunca hagas pociones con un compañero inútil en la materia o que te protejas los ojos con algún hechizo o de alguna manera.

-Luego me las pondré ¿y esto? –pregunto cuando de entre la ropa encontró un espejo.

-Es un espejo intercomunicador – explicó James – Sirius y yo los utilizábamos cuando estábamos en detención separados, pero te hemos hecho hacer uno para ti, por si necesitas hablar con alguno de nosotros. Solo has de decir el nombre de la persona con la que quieras hablar y entonces aparecerá.

-Muchas gracias por todo, papá es genial.

-De nada, venga sigue con los que te faltan que Sirius esta ansioso de abrir los suyos.

Un libro de animagos y una guía de las panteras de parte de Remus.

Y los regalos de Sirius. El primero fue una navaja que abría todas las puertas, aunque estuviesen cerradas con hechizos, una cazadora de cuero tipo motorista y un libro de manufactura casera.

_100 trucos básicos de los merodeadores para ligar_

-Padfoot ¿de dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó James que enseguida reconoció su letra en la portada del libro.

-Lo encontré cuando estuvimos sacando los apuntes de animagia y como Harry empieza a ser un don Juan, pues....

-Gracias Sirius, lo leeré – dijo Harry y recogiendo los papeles que había en el suelo encontrón un pequeño paquete, envuelto de azul.

-¿Es de alguno de vosotros? – preguntó a lo que ellos negaron – pues no se quién más me ha de regalar algo – y solo le hizo falta destapar un poco para que una pelotita dorada saliera volando.

Por instinto, James y Harry se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra para atraparla. Finalmente fue Harry quien la atrapó cuando esta pasaba por debajo del árbol de navidad, aun con muchos paquetes. Cuando la tuvo cerró fuertemente el puño y sacó la nota del envoltorio.

"Hola Harry, feliz navidad, supongo que no te esperabas un regalo de mi parte, pero es que la vi y pensé en ti. Es una snitch de entrenamiento. Nunca se alejará a más de 5 metros de radio de ti y cuando silbes se posará a tu mano.

_Es para agradecerte el apoyo que me diste, quizás te parezca una tontería pero me ayudaste mucho. Gracias._

_Espero que te lo estés pasando bien, por aquí las cosas están un poco más calmadas._

_Lo dicho, feliz navidad, disfruta mucho y espero que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts podamos mantener alguna conversación más sin interrupciones._

_Besos. Yael"_

Decir que el color de las mejillas de Harry eran rojas es poco y esconderlo era imposible, por lo tanto los tres se percataron de la situación y ataron cabos. Sirius iba a decir algo pero James le hizo un gesto y éste calló. Carraspeando, Harry se guardó la snitch en el bolsillo y dijo.

-Eh, de Yael. No quiero comentarios, gracias. Sirius tu turno de abrir los regalos – y al acabar de decir esto se fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el hombro del adulto.

Sirius rió, pero enseguida centró su atención a la pila de regalos.

De Tonks, de algunos miembros de la orden, de Harry, Ron, Hermione, la señora Weasley, pero nada de James ni de Remus.

-Chicos no quiero pareces un materialista, pero ¿donde están vuestros regalos?

-Nuestro regalo – dijo Moony poniéndose de pie – hemos preferido dártelo personalmente.

-Sí, más que nada para ver la cara que pones – James tenía una sonrisa en los labios – un momentito Harry – le dijo James ya que Harry aun estaba encima suyo – ah y toma esto y hazle una foto cuando vea...bueno ya veras cuando tienes que hacer la foto – le pasó una cámara a Harry que lo miró extrañado.

-Vamos a ver Padfoot – empezó Moony, buscando entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacando un pequeño, muy pequeño paquete – feliz navidad – le dijo y le alargó el regalito.

-¿Os estáis quedando conmigo? – preguntó confundido.

-No, es el regalo que más ilusión te puede hacer en el mundo. Ábrelo.

-No tendré mucha faena – murmuró Sirius y después de tres segundos, se encontró con una moto de miniatura en las manos – es  una miniatura exacta de mi moto – dijo mirándola.

-Vamos por buen camino – dijo James cogiendo la moto de manos de su amigo y poniéndola en el suelo – Harry vete preparando – le advirtió y sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Poco a poco la moto fue agrandándose, hasta mostrar una potente Harley Davidson  totalmente plateada.

Los ojos azules de Sirius se ensancharon hasta limites permitidos, igual que su boca. Harry hizo la primera foto.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó inocentemente Remus

-¿Es Silver? ¿Mi silver?

-Sip – corroboró James asintiendo fervorosamente con la cabeza.

-¿De donde la habéis sacado? – dijo con voz emocionada y acercándose a la moto y acariciándola como si fuera una persona.

-Aquí unos que tienen contactos con el ministerio – dijo Remus – Tonks nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Sois, sois... – intentó decir Sirius pero las palabras no le salían y se lanzó encima de sus amigos para abrazarlos. Harry hizo la segunda foto.

-Eso sí, tendrás algunas condiciones – empezó Moony aun entre los brazos de Sirius – no harás el loco.

-Defíneme loco

-No te dejaras ver por los muggles.

-Vale.

-Por Hogwarts, que los alumnos no la vean, a menos los  alumnos ajenos a nosotros – continuo James.

-De acuerdo.

-Siempre que estés en Silver serás invisible – enumeró Remus.

-Ajá.

-Y lo más importante – dijo Jame soltándose de su amigo y mirándolo fijamente – cuando Harry este montado en la moto, ya ves que no te prohíbo que lo lleves, no harás ni piruetas, ni te pondrás bocabajo ni iras a la velocidad de la luz, ¿queda claro?

-¡Sí, señor! – dijo Sirius haciendo el saludo militar.

-Perfecto, una vez acalorados estos puntos, me toca a mi abrir los regalos – dijo James y se acercó a sus paquetes.

A medida mañana mientras Sirius le estaba contando a Harry como funcionaba la moto, para que servia todo, como se ponía en marcha, todo esto aun con la moto en el salón, por la chimenea asomó una cabeza pelirroja.

-¿Harry?

-Los dos que estaban en el salón saltaron del susto, estaban muy metidos en la moto y no habían notado el cambio en la chimenea.

-¡Ron!

Tío ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Ron al ver la moto.

-El regalo que mi padre y Remus le han hecho a Sirius, ¿a qué es una pasada?

Ron cabeceó entusiasmado.

-Tranquilo, ya te daré una vuelta – dijo Sirius – bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa y os dejo hablar solos, feliz navidad Ron, saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

-No hace falta que te vayas Sirius – le dijo Harry, pero su padrino que ya estaba subiendo por la escaleras le hizo una señal con la mano de que no importaba.

-Gracias por el regalo, Harry, no hacia falta después de la escoba.

-No es nada, ¿qué tal todo por allí?

-Muy bien, como siempre. Mamá te manda recuerdos, besos y esas cosas y dice que si necesitáis algo que no dudéis, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera – acabó diciendo Ron con voz cansada. Harry rió.

-Estamos muy bien, aquí, nos las apañamos, aunque lo que es la cocina no es el gran punto fuerte de ninguno de los tres, pero nos estamos alimentando. Pero dale las gracias igualmente.

Luego estuvieron hablando de los regalos y después de pensárselo un poco Harry, se lo contó. Una parte de él se moría de vergüenza de decirlo, pero otra parte necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-Yael me ha mandado un regalo – dijo en voz baja y sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojo.

-¿Qué? Ui Harry esa chica ya es tuya – bromeó – ¿tu le mandaste un regalo?

-Sí.

-Ui Harry te mola esa chica – dijo Ron que el mismo tono de antes y se puso a reír.

-Cállate que ya he pasado suficiente vergüenza – reconoció.

-¿Estas hablando con Harry? – se escuchó desde detrás de Ron, la voz inconfundible de la Señora Weasley – Harry cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo están ellos? ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Queréis algo de comida? – la cabeza de la Molly apareció al lado de la de Ron.

-Mamá estábamos hablando – dijo enfadado Ron.

-Bueno luego continuáis – dijo ignorando a su hijo -  haces muy buena cara, se nota que estas feliz.

-Feliz navidad señora Weasley, estamos muy bien, tranquila, nos las apañamos bastante bien. Ellos están por arriba ordenando un poco las cosas y ahora nos pondremos a preparar la comida.  No se preocupe por nada, y muchas gracias por los regalos.

-De nada Harry, no es ninguna molestia, ya sabes que para nosotros eres uno más de la familia.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! – se escuchó desde arriba de la escaleras, era James - ¿qué estas haciendo? ¿puedes subir?

-¡Voy! – contestó con un grito y se dirigió a la chimenea – muchas gracias por todo y Ron le puedes dar las gracias a los gemelos y a Charlie, diles que me han gustado mucho los regalos.

-¿Qué te ha regalado Charlie? – preguntó Ron

-Ya te lo enseñaré – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí ocurre algo con...ella dímelo, ¿ok?

-Cuenta con ello.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!

-Mejor que te vayas cariño – dijo la señora Weasley y con una última sonrisa, Harry desapareció por arriba de las escaleras – parece que esta contento ¿no? – y con un ultimo vistazo sacó la cabeza del fuego y Ron después de mirar la moto por última vez imitó en el gesto a su madre.

´´´´´

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó James cuando vio aparecer a su hijo por la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Estaba hablando con Ron y su madre por la chimenea – dijo y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Vaya me hubiese gustado saludarlos. Pero bueno; toma Harry faltaba un regalo, que prefería dártelo a solas – y le tendió un paquete rectangular.

Harry lo cogió y por el tacto no lo reconoció y cuando lo desenvolvió encontró una cinta de video muggle con un titulo muy claro y evidente "nuestra boda"

-¿Es...?

-Un video de nuestra boda. Lily quiso que fuera al estilo muggle, lo encontré en el sótano de la casa.

-He de conseguir un video...- murmuró Harry

-No te hará falta. Hay un hechizo que permite ver el contenido de la cinta.

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó ansioso Harry. En las fotos que había visto de la boda, su madre estaba guapísima y nunca pensó que pudiese haber una grabación de ese día, quería verlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

-Esta noche lo veremos, tu y yo solos. Después de la cena.

´´´´´ 

UFF!!!! Que largo! 21 PAGINAS! No os quejareis? Y lo he escrito en dos días. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Tengo que decir algunas cosillas:

1.- La parte donde hablan de las amigas de Lily, Ava y Marie se lo dedico a Lladruc, que ha leído el primer capitulo del diario de Lily y siempre me ha preguntado que fue de ellas, doncs, aquí ho tens. Espero que t'hagi agradat.

2.- En todos los fics que he leído a la moto de Sirius la llaman Silver, no se quien fue la persona que le puso ese nombre, pero se lo tomo prestado, espero que no le moleste y si le importa que me lo haga saber y me invento otro nombre.

3.-El nombre de la forma animaga de Harry. Muchas gracias por todas vuestras opiniones me ha ayudado mucho. Pero de todos los que habéis sugeridos hay uno que me ha gustado especialmente, ya sea por originalidad y porque es el más divertido e informal, como puede ser Prongs y Padfoot. El nombre es **Whiskers **(bigotes) y me lo ha sugerido Aryblack, que ha sido una de las personas que más nombres ha sugerido. Personalmente es el que más me gusta. Que os parece? También había pensado en claws (garras) pero no me gusta mucho como suena y depende como me suena a Clown (payaso). Yo voto por whiskers, alguien que le desagrade de manera especial?

4.- El disclaimer, que creo que solo lo he nombrado un par de veces en 30 capítulos. Todo esto es de JK Rowling, nada lo he inventado yo, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito como pura diversión. Aclarado?

 Pues bueno esto es todo, en el próximo verán la cinta, será luna llena y volverán a Hogwarts. 

Quiero vuestros comentarios, ok?

Un beso muy fuerte para todos!

Pekenyita!


	31. Wedding day

Sí! Ya tengo vacaciones! Por fin! Y como estoy feliz por eso hoy he acabado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias de verdad por todos los reviews, me alegrais un poco la vida en estos momentos tan malos que toy pasando. Gracias!

No tengo nada más que deciros contesto los reviews y os dejo leer.

Gracias a:

**Aryblack:** Hola! Que ouedo decirte y no paramos de hablar últimamente? Jejeje. Por cierto ayer lei la escena de tu fic donde Harry se encuentra a cho en las escaleras. Jejejej que bueno! Me paria de la risa al ver a Harry tan idiota. Eske ese niño no esta muy dado en esos casos. Bueno niña, que aunque ya has leido prácticamente todo el capitulo el final es nuevo. A ver que te parece. Besos!

**Jessytonks:** Hola! Gracias! Me allegro que te gustaran los flash backs, hacia mucho que los tenía pensados y no sabía si gustarían. Sobre si Harry va a ir a la transformación de Remus…major lee el capitulo que no quiero desvelarte la sorpresa. Muchos besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Que tal? Com va tot? Espero que tingues una mica de temps per poder escriure. La part que em vas pasar em va agradar molt. Vinga ens veiem! Petons!

**Raipotter:** Hola ! Muchas gracias por todos los elogios, me abruman, pero sigue…jejejeje Si James se quedara o no…tendrás que acabar de leer la historia, porque hasta el final no se va a decir. Soy mala lo se! Pero me gusta así. Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos!

**Zeisse:** Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara, yo me rei mucho escribiéndolo. Este es un poco más sentimental, pero se puede soportar =) En fin, besos y hasta la próxima.

**Lelekasha:** Harry-Yael, sí lo habrá y cada vez más! Me encanta esa chica, me cae bien y encuentro a Harry muy dulce cuando esta con ella. Bueno gracias y besos

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Gracias por el reviews y por el del diario de Lily, esa historia la subí en navidad, a ver si ahora que tengo tiempo la continuo, aunque muchas ideas que tenia las he utilizado para el capitulo de navidad. Tendré que inventarme algo. Gracias! Cuídate.

****

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Te gusto Whiskers? Yo lo encontré diferente y dulce. No se, me encantó. No es bonito que James este tan enamorado de lily hasta el punto de no saber si quiere quedarse o irse con ella. Yo lo encuentro muy lindo. Ei, hoy te he enviado un review por tu historia de _quien es esa chica? _Me ha gustado mucho, pero bueno ya te lo digo en el review. Bueno muchas gracias y nos vemos!

**Padma721:** Hola! Me alegra que te decidieras en dejar review, a mi me sube mucho el ánimo te lo aseguro. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones supongo que subiré mas pronto, aunque normalmente tampoco me tardo mucho. Muchas gracias por el review. Besos

**Rosemary Black:** Hola! Sabes una cosa? No he visto nunca la peli del libro de la selva! Si, se que suena raro, pero tampoco he visto muchas pelis de disney. Espero que este capitulo te guste como el otro. Es un poco más sensiblon pero no esta mal. Besos

**Rosy:** Hola! Quien te imaginas que es el traidor? Draco? Yo tengo algunos candidatos, pero aun no lo tengo decidido....=)  Me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia. Cuidate.

**Evan:** Hola! Ya has regresado del campamento? Uf que humor tienes chica. Yo no podría. Mis examen un poco (léase como MUY) horribles. Repetiré primero el año que viene (si no me echan claro) Pero que le haremos! Para saber si whiskers sale en luna llena tendrás que leer... En fin gracias y que te haya sido leve el campamento. Besos!

**Ithae:** Ei es veritat! No m'enrecordava dels noms del gats de la senyora Figg! Be, com poca gent s'ha llegit els llibres en català no hi ha problema...=) En català no tenen noms els marauders, pk el mapa es el mapa d'amagatotis. Suposo que ells seran els amagatotis... (No m'agrada ) Moltes gracies pel review! Petons!

**Kala:** Hola! Aquí tienes el video. Espero que te guste porque me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Nos vemos! Bye

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Que le regaló Harry a Yael?? Ah! Tendrás que leer el capitulo! Jejej Bueno nos vemos y besos!

**Belen:** Hola! Ok yo te aviso cuando suba el capitulo. Gracias! Nos vemos

**Lindalawan:** Hola! Bueno, este capitulo es un poco más sentimental que el otro, pero tampoco muy muy triste. Gracias! Bye!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Gracies! No, no hi haura retrovamente Sirius amb l'Ava, es mes no tornará a apareixer la noia, (be al diari de Lily si) La petunia no es va dignar a anar al casament. Crec que el James ho diu en un dels primers capitols. Vinga adeu!

**Gala Potter:** Buenas! Gracias! Me divertí mucho escribiendo el capitulo, por eso salió tan rápido. Este me ha costado un poco más. Bye

**Vivi:** Hola! Me alegro que todo te gustara tanto. A mi también me gusto el capitulo. Siento decirte que este fic no habrá ningún slash, ni Draco se enamorará de Harry. Aquí Draco es malo, muy malo. =) Bueno dejo que leas el capitulo. Besos

**Herm-kinomoto:** Hola! Ahora que tengo más tiempo libre a ver si sigo el de Lily. Dependerá de la inspiración. Gracias por el review! Nos vemos

**DV:** Hola! Sí, te explicas perfectamente! Harry y Yael acabaran saliendo juntos pero no se si irán más lejos que besos ardientes y tal. No se, no lo tengo pensado. Depende de cuando los pongo juntos supongo. Pero piensa que Harry es muy tímido aun con chicas, yo no lo veo preparado para nada demasiado serio. Muchas gracias! Besos

**Anita Puelma:** Pronto empezara la guerra con todas sus consecuencias. Bye

**Marla:** Para saber si James continuara aquí o se ira con Lily tendrás que acabar de leer el fic. No tengo muy claro que hacer, tengo pensado las consecuencias de una y otra opción. Pero no se que pasará. Nos vemos

**Luna-Lupina:** Hola! Fue adrede eso de no poder los regalos ni de Remus ni de James y tampoco los de Sirius excepto la mota. La razón...es que soy muy mala en eso de los regalos! Whiskers suena a Whiskas, no? la comida esa, pero bueno esperemos que nadie más a aparte de ti se acuerde...jejeje Besos

**Niniel204:** Gracias! Venga a leer antes de que te de algo. Besos

**The angel of the dreams:** Espero ahora en las vacaciones continuar el de Lily, a ver si me llega la inspiración. Hasta el final de la historia James no decidirá si se queda o se marcha. Aun no tengo claro que poner...Voldemort volverá a aparecer pronto. Se ha tomado vacaciones el también. Adeu!

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** No, la verdad es que leer los 30 capítulos seguidos no es buena idea. Estas bien? Jejej. James tiene un poco de lió mental. A ver que decide. En fin, nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Gracias! A vere si ara continuo el diari de Lily. Me n'alegro que t'agrades! Petons.

**Kate Sanders:** Ya esta aki el video, me costó lo mío escribirlo. A ver que tal. Gracias por leer el fic. Besos

**Fermione:** Hombre! Mi chica preferida! Que tal? Cada día te superas mas la verdad! Ha visto que velocidad? Estaba inspirada, este me costo un poco más pero ya esta aquí. Me das miedo. No se que hará James (para criticas ves a Hogwarts y detrás del cuatro del vejete le comentas a el que no quieres que se vaya) No se que voy a poner. Tengo pensado lo que pasara en cualquier de las dos decisiones y todo dependerá de cómo se encamine el fic (y de las amenazas recibidas). Aunque una cosa esta clara. Pase lo que pase con James, no habrá secuela del fic. Que mas? A sí, sí, es luna llena en este capitulo, a ver que pasa con Harry y Remus. Lo de las lentillas del regalo de James fue un poco pensando en mi. Llevo gafas desde hace un año y chica, las ODIO!!! Como me gustaría que alguien inventara una lentillas como esas, que solo las tienes que lavar una vez al mes que se adaptaran a tu graduación, seria una pasada. Ya pensaré que pasa con James, te lo prometo. Venga besos!

**Tanit:** Hola! Gracias! Creo que Harry necesitaba contárselo a alguien lo del regalo de Yael. No te ha pasado nunca eso de necesitar explicar algo por mas vergonzoso que sea? En este capitulo es luna llena, ya veras si al final Harry acompaña a los merodeadores o no. Bueno me despido. Besos

**Dimebonitareina:** James esta hecho un lío. Por una parte quiere quedarse porque su hijo lo necesita, pero por otro echa mucho en falta a Lily y no puede vivir sin ella. No se que decisión tomara al final...Pronto descubrirás que le regaló Harry a Yael. Besos!

**Maria Halliwell:** Ei, gracias por leer el fic y por el review! En que idioma has leído los libros? En ingles? Si que son un poco diferentes, pero al final te acostumbras a mi me pasa lo mismo. Bueno adiós!

**Kalita:** Muchas gracias! Te aviso cuando actualice. Nos vemos! Besos!

**Liuny:** Hola! Al final de curso Harry se enfrentara con Voldemort, como casi cada año. Aun no tengo pensado del todo, pero duelo habrá. Gracias por leer el fic. Besos

Y esto es todo. Gracias y a leer!

´´´´´

Capitulo 31: **Wedding day**

-¡Padfoot deja el pavo donde esta!

-¿Quién yo?

-¿Hay algún Padfoot más, por aquí?

Los merodeadores y Harry estaban en la cocina intentando cocinar un pavo para la comida de navidad. Mejor dicho, Harry cocinaba, James ayudaba, Remus daba instrucciones con el libro de cocina en las manos y Sirius iba de un lado al otro intentando picar cualquier cosa. Pero James le acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa.

Después de todo esto y con algún que otro imprevisto (falta de ingredientes, mal seguimiento de las instrucciones o no entendimiento de las mismas), estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa del comedor, preparada para la ocasión con un montón de comida en ella, listos para devorar lo que con tanto empeño habían cocinado.

-¡Voy a reventar! – exclamó Sirius dos horas después, reposando su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-Es que eres basto para todo – le dijo Remus, y la razón era porque Sirius se había zampado el solito medio pavo y gran parte de los otros platos.

-Estoy creciendo necesito alimentarme – intentó defenderse.

-¿Que planes tenéis para esta tarde? – preguntó el hombre lobo dando a su amigo por imposible.

-Pues...yo había pensado en transformarme de nuevo, ¿puedo? – dijo Harry mirando con ojos implorantes a Sirius, el más fácil de convencer.

-Ei no me mires así, que con esa mirada no puedo negarte nada, díselo a Prongs que es tu padre.

-¿Papá? – preguntó Harry.

-Estas yendo muy rápido, y no es bueno forzar las cosas – le dijo como excusa, pero en el fondo era verdad, ya que en las primeras transformaciones se gastaban muchas energías y si éstas se agotaban podría ser que el mago que hiciese la transformación quedase durante un tiempo en su forma animaga.

-Jo – se quejó.

-Yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta con Silver, ¿te vienes? – intervino Sirius y Harry no tardó ni tres segundos en aceptar.

´´´´

-Papá, ¡quiero una moto!

Sirius y Harry habían vuelto de su paseo con Silver y por lo visto al joven Potter le había encantado la sensación de sobrevolar a todo gas el valle de Godric.

James estaba en el sofá tumbado mirando un libro de aspecto muy antiguo, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, al oír las palabras de su hijo.

-Ni loco te voy a comprar un moto – dijo él – con tu escoba y la moto de Padfoot ya tienes más que suficiente.

-Pero es que es una pasada – insistió Harry acercándose al sofá con su padre y tumbándose a su lado, James cerró y posó el libro en su pecho – todo se ve genial y el aire helado... ¿ei que estabas mirando? – preguntó al ver que el libro que su padre tenía no era precisamente un libro, sino un álbum de fotos.

-El sótano de la casa estaba lleno de recuerdos y mira tengo el día melancólico – dijo James en tono triste.

-Voy arriba a ver como esta Moony – dijo Sirius y subió por las escaleras para dejar intimidad a los dos.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó Harry tímidamente y cuando James cabeceó en señal de afirmación, cogió y empezó a ver las fotos. Era un álbum antiguo, todo con fotos con movimiento y en ellas aparecía un niño pequeño, pero no era él, si no James con sus padres, los abuelos de Harry.

Harry solo había visto a sus abuelos paternos cuando en primero encontró el espejo de oesed y no sabia mucho de ellos. Su abuelo era un hombre bastante alto y delgado, con el pelo oscuro y desordenado, por su parte su abuela era un chica muy guapa y muy joven. Tenía el pelo largo y de un rubio oscuro. La nariz era idéntica a la suya. Su padre debería tener unos tres años y correteaba detrás de una mariposa, sin prestar atención a la cámara que tenía delante. Sus abuelos agitaban la mano y le sonreían. Todas la imágenes eran de la infancia de su padre y pudo ver como a media que pasaban los años la cara de pillo de su padre aumentaba.

Sonrió ante una foto donde salía su padre con unos 15 o 16 años abrazando y besando a su madre, su abuela, que hacía ver como que intentaba separar a su hijo. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado James la manía de ir besuqueando a todos y el humor. En su familia había habido amor y humor y el había crecido con eso.

Luego había algunas más de James ya más adulto, con Sirius,  Harry supuso que era cuando Sirius se había escapado de casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir con los padres de James. Habían más fotos de sus abuelos con Sirius y James, era verdad eso de que lo habían querido como un hijo, y en las últimas fotos, salían sus padres con sus abuelos, pero pocas. Después de eso el álbum se acababa.

-¿Por qué no hay más? – quiso saber Harry cerrando el álbum y mirando a los ojos a su padre.

-Poco después de la última foto, unos mortífagos atacaron nuestra casa. Fue cuatro meses antes de nuestra boda. Yo estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad de aurores estudiando, por esa época aun vivía con ellos ya que estaban construyendo esta casa. Y fue allí donde me enteré del ataque. Vino un profesor mío a buscarme, el trabajaba en el ministerio y le acababan de pasar la noticia. Cuando llegué, los aurores ya habían echado a todos los mortífagos,  pero la casa estaba prácticamente destruida. Entré como un desesperado en busca de mis padres y sin importarte lo que me decían los aurores. Mi padre estaba en la habitación, muerto y muy cerca estaba mamá, muy mal herida pero aun viva. La llevamos a San Mungo. Pero no pudieron hacer nada por ella. Pero antes de morir me dijo que continuara con mi vida y que ni se me pasara por la cabeza anular la boda – dijo James y calló porque la voz se le había quebrado, después de una gran bocanada de aire continuó – si te dijo la verdad fue la peor época de mi vida. Y tuve mucha suerte de tener a Lily y a Sirius que no me dejaron solo ni un momento. Y como deseo de tu abuela la boda se celebro el 4 de octubre de 1978 – acabó diciendo desviando su mirada brillante de la de Harry.

-Lo siento, nunca nadie me lo había contado – dijo Harry y lo abrazó intentándole reconfortarlo un poco.

-Mi vida fue muy feliz hasta ese momento. Fue el primero palo importante y tenía 19 años. A partir de ese momento me volví más responsable y me esforcé muchísimo para ser auror y así evitar que más gente sufriera lo que yo sufrí, pero como ves, fracasé.

Un silencio prosiguió a estas palabras de James. Pensamientos que desde que había regresado le retumbaban en la cabeza. Harry no sabia que decir, que hacer para intentar animar un poco a su padre. Y si lo miraba fríamente, el estaba así por su culpa, porque James había querido darle unas navidades llevándolo a ese casa, la cual le traía multitud de recuerdos, la mayoría muy duros.

-Pero bueno, no hay marcha atrás, ¿no? – dijo James en un intento de animarse él mismo y abrazó más contra sí el cuerpo de su hijo.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras se escucharon pasos, Padfoot bajaba de las habitaciones.

-Perdón, no quería molestaros – dijo al ver la escena – voy a buscar una poción para Moony para calmarle un poco el dolor – y dicho esto entró en la cocina donde guardaban las pociones.

-Mejor voy a ayudar a Padfoot que es capaz de darle algo raro – intentó bromear James - ¿por qué no vas con Remus mientras subimos?

-Claro – contestó Harry levantándose pero antes de que James se dirigiera a la cocina, lo cogió por el brazo - ¿estás bien? ¿Seguro qué quieres ver el video después? Puedo esperar.

James sonrió.

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes cariño. Tengo ganas de verlo.

´´´´´´

-Esta noche voy a salir de cacería, ¿Te vienes pequeñajo?

-¡¿Qué?!

Acababan de cenar y Padfoot, Prongs y Harry estaban recogiendo (Moony estaba en la habitación dormido después de una poción) cuando Sirius hizo esa proposición.

-Ni loco dejo que mi hijo vaya contigo de cacería – dijo Prongs aparentando un tono serio. Harry estaba un poco rojo.

-Pero ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo las panteras también necesitan alimentarse – Harry se puso aun más rojo y Sirius y James sonrieron ante la imagen.

-No pienso dejar que perviertas a mi hijo . Además, creo que Harry ya tiene escogida una panterita.

-¡Papá!- exclamó ofendido Harry. Su padre siempre le había defendido y ayudado cuando Sirius lanzaba indirectas directas y ahora era él quien las lanzaba.

-¿Qué? Venga Harry no me negarás la evidencia después del regalo de hoy, ¿No? – insistió James. A todo esto Sirius los miraba divertido.

-Fue un regalo de amigos, como el de Hermione – intentó defenderse.

-Ya...

-Bueno pues si no queréis venir me voy yo solo, porque tú ya se que no quieres – dijo mirando a Prongs – y Moony no esta en plan.

-¿Pero Padfoot tu no estabas liado con Ellen? – quiso saber James.

-Ah no, decidimos dejar de vernos la semana pasada, no había feeling – dijo tranquilamente y salió al salón con los Potter's detrás. Cogió su cazadora de cuero, el casco, las llaves de la moto y se giró - ¿seguro que no queréis venir? – padre e hijo negaron con la cabeza – pues venga voy a ver como esta el asunto por el pueblo – y salió con una atractiva sonrisa en los labios.

-Ei, a ver que haces que no quiero ningún cachorrillo por ahí – gritó James y Sirius levantó el pulgar señal de que lo había escuchado y que no se preocupara.

Después de arrancar la moto y que Padfoot desapareciera de la vista de los Potter's estos entraron, cerraron la puerta y sin decir palabra subieron hacia la habitación de James.

´´´´´´´´´

(A partir de este momento todo lo que esté en cursiva es lo que se ve en el video, la negrita son los comentarios de James y Harry en el presente)

_Tres chicos jóvenes de no más de 20 años, si es que los tenían, esperaban nerviosos delante de la puerta de la iglesia con un cuarto enfocándolos con una cámara de video._

_-Si pudiese embrujar la cámara para que nos grabara sola..._

_-Sabes que Lily lo quiso hacer de forma muggle._

_-Muy bien Prongs, pero como tenga que estar mucho rato con esto al final me va a dar calambre en el brazo._

_-Pero mira que llegas a ser quejica Wormtail._

_James era el que, con diferencia, estaba más nervioso. Llevaba un típico chaqué, estaba muy guapo pero también estaba que se subía por las paredes._

_-¿Y si Lily se lo ha pensado y se ha echado para atrás? – preguntó James con un repentino ataque de pánico y se agarró a los brazos de su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas que cabe decir, llevaba un traje muy favorecedor. No iba tan formal como su amigo pero iba muy atractivo y más de una chica ya se lo había quedado mirando antes de entrar._

_-Ahora ya no, si no lo hizo ayer por la noche... – intentó animarlo cogiendolo también de los brazos._

_-No la vi ayer por la noche – dijo en un susurro James con pánico en la voz._

_-Oi, es verdad estuviese conmigo – dijo Sirius con inocencia._

_-No le hagas caso Prongs – dijo Remus, con un bonito traje y el pelo castaño largo suelto enmarcando sus ojos dorados – Lily te quiere más que nada en este mundo – se acercó a James y apartó de un codazo a Sirius – y si poco después de conocerte no salió corriendo hoy ya no lo hará._

_-Gracias amigos por vuestros ánimos – dijo James con tono irónico._

_-Chicos, si hechizo la cámara, ésta podrá seguirnos a todos lados, Lily no tiene porqué enterarse – insistió Peter que a comparación de sus tres amigo no resaltaba tanto , pero tampoco estaba tan mal._

_-Venga va, te tomo el relevo dentro de la iglesia – se ofreció Remus acercándose a Wormtail y tomando la cámara._

_--En estos momentos la imagen se mueve--_

**-Estabas un poco histérico – dijo Harry mirando directamente a su padre. Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama de James, en la pared de enfrente se proyectaba la imagen.**

**-El día de más nervios de mi vida y esos tres no ayudaban mucho – reconoció James. **

**La imagen se enfocó y centraron la atención en la imagen.**

_-Aquí Moony el periodista – bromeó Remus con la cámara en mano. Por primera vez aparece Wormtail en pantalla que sonríe con descanso – No es por nada Prongs pero creo que será mejor que entremos, Lily y sus padres no tardarán mucho en llegar._

_James asintió, pero no se movió, tuvo que ser Padfoo,t que agarrándolo por los hombros lo guió hacia dentro, con Peter detrás de Sirius y Remus detrás de los tres._

_La luz disminuyó de repente pero era suficiente para ver que los bancos que habían delante del altar estaban llenos de gente, la gran mayoría gente joven, amigos de los novios de Hogwarts y de sus carreras universitarias, aunque también había alguna excepción._

_Todos iban vestidos de foram muggles por petición de la novia. Era curioso ver a gente como Dumbledore o McGonagall vestidos como la gente no mágica vestía en las bodas._

_James avanzó hasta el altar seguido de Sirius quien se paró a su derecha. Por su parte Remus y Peter tomaron asiento en el banco más próximo a los novios._

_--La imagen se detiene--_

**-Ei!! – exclamó Harry.**

-Tranquilo, Remus apagó la cámara para evitar que se gastara la batería demasiado pronto – explicó James – no pasó mucha cosa, solo tardo 5 minutos en llegar Lily pero a mi se me hizo eterno. Mira ya empieza otra vez – dijo al ver como la imagen volvía y con un movimiento brusco la cámara enfocaba la entrada de la iglesia.

_Lily ya estaba allí, del brazo de su padre, un hombre más bien bajito y delgado. Rubio y con los ojos azules._

_Lily desbordaba hermosura. Llevaba un precioso vestido de novia que se adaptaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo ciñéndose en los sitios adecuados para resaltar su delgada figura. Su pelo caoba estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rizados enmarcando su cara. Los ojos le brillaban más que nunca. _

_-Wow – se escuchó desde el fondo a Sirius. James no tenía palabras._

_-Estas preciosa – le dijo James cuando Lily llegó a su lado y se saludaron con un beso._

_-Gracias tenía que ponerme a tu nivel – le dijo ella al ver a Prongs._

_Luego, después de que Lily saludara a Padfoot y mientras James saludaba a sus suegros, Lily se giró y miró hacia la cámara saludando a Remus y Peter._

_--De nuevo la imagen se corta—_

-Aquí no se que pasó – dijo James antes de que Harry le preguntara. No se veía muy dolido o afectado por lo que estaba viendo, más bien se notaba orgulloso y contento de recordar ese momento – Remus tampoco supo decírmelo, quizá se desconcentró a ver a tu madre o quizá lo para adrede. No sé. La imagen vuelve....mira – dijo al ver como la imagen volvía y aparecían James y Lily tomados de la mano uno enfrente del otro mirándose a los ojos.

_-James John Potter, ¿Aceptas a Lily Elisabeth Evans como legitima esposa, y juras amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – preguntó el sacerdote._

_James sin dejar de mirar ni un momento a los ojos verdes de su novia y mientras le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda contestó con seguridad y con un rotundo:_

_-Sí, quiero._

_-Lily Elisabeth Evans ¿aceptas a James John Potter como legitimo esposo, y juras amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?._

_Como James, Lily no vaciló ni un momento._

_-Sí, quiero._

_-Con el poder que se me ha concedido – dijo el sacerdote – yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Podéis besaros._

_Poco a poco James retiró el velo que llevaba su ya esposa y antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce pero a la vez intenso beso le dijo:_

_-Te amo._

_-Uouououo – vitorearon los merodeadores. _

--La imagen aun mostraba  a los dos felices novios besándose cuando Harry dijo—

**-Como me hubiese gustado poder estar ahí – dijo Harry con voz un poco ronca.**

**James sonrió y pasó los brazos alrededor de su hijo.**

-No tardaste mucho en aparecer – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como, en el viaje de novios no, pero un par de semanas después Harry fue concebido.

**-Mamá estaba guapísima – dijo Harry mientras en la imagen salía Lily siendo abrazada por Sirius y luego por Remus.**

**-Tu madre siempre ha sido guapísima – dijo James.**

--De repente la imagen se vuelve negra y al cabo de tres segundos aparece la pareja nupcial bailando en medio de la pista de baile—

_La gente aplaudía al ver como los dos se defendían medianamente bien. La canción acabó y los novios después de un beso, cambió de pareja de baile. Ahora James le tocó bailar con la madre de Lily y Lily con Sirius que antes de tomarla por la cintura le hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada._

_--Un nuevo corte y  James, Sirius y Remus estaban delante de una mesa llena de bebidas. Peter volvía a tener la cámara--_

_James ya estaba ahora mucho más relajado, incluso estaba bromeando con Sirius._

_-Dicen que de una boda sale otra boda – le dijo a su amigo – ese morena de ahí no te saca el ojo de encima – y le dirigió con la mirada a una chica de unos 25 años morena y de ojos negros que le miraba fijamente._

_-Bah, no esta mal, pero Sirius Black no se casará nunca._

_-Porque ninguna mujer es capaz de soportarte durante más de un mes – intervino Remus, que tenía la mira puesta en una rubia que hablaba con un amiga._

_-Muy gracioso Moony, pero te recuerdo yo estuve CASI un año con Ava, cosa que tu no has llegado nunca a durar tanto – le recordó._

_-Ya sabes porque, no quiero enamorarme mucho de ninguna, y no quiero que se enamoren de mi. Nunca podría hacerlas feliz – dijo con tranquilidad. Ya lo tenía asumido. Por su condición de hombre lobo no quería que su mujer tuviera que vivir con su maldición por lo que pudiese pasar y ni loco tener hijos, ya que la licantropía era un gen dominante y sus hijos heredarían esa cruz – yo prefiero divertirme y cuando veo que me estoy enamorando corto. Ahora vuelvo – dijo y se dirigió a la rubia y empezó a hablar con la chica._

_De repente apareció Lily y se abrazó a su marido. _

_-Remus se lo pasa bien, ¿no? – dijo y depositó un beso en los labios de James._

_-Acaba de sacar su instinto lobuno – siguió Sirius al ver que la sacaba bailar y se movían muy muy juntos._

_-Ei Pete, ¿por qué se enciende esa luz roja? – preguntó de repente Lily._

_-Pues no...._

--La imagen se pone negra y la cinta deja de moverse—

**-Se acabó la batería – dijo James, ahora ya un poco triste, ni que decir que Harry tenía los ojos muy brillantes.**

**-¿No la cargasteis de nuevo? – preguntó esperanzado.**

**-Tampoco duró mucho más la cosa, Lily y yo nos fuimos y nos llevamos la cámara. **

**-¿Qué hicisteis luego?**

**-Pues, nos fuimos una semana de viaje de novios por algunos países de Europa: Francia, Holanda y Alemania y algún otro. Luego volvimos y nos pusimos a estudiar de nuevo.** **¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al verlo tan triste.**

**-Sí, solo que me ha gustado mucho, ¿No hay más de estas cintas?**

-No. Las otras no tengo ni idea de donde están, aunque tampoco eran gran cosa, la mayoría eran de tonterías de Sirius y mías. Al final acabamos hechizando la cámara  - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como se puso Lily cuando se enteró.

**Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho durante algunos minutos. Y fue James quien rompió el silencio.**

**-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche a dormir conmigo? – le propuso  a lo que Harry asintió – vale pues ves a cambiarte y de mientras voy a echar un vistazo a Remus a ver si aun duerme o si necesita algo.**

´´´´

-¡Que no Harry, ni se te ocurra!

-¿Pero por qué no, Remus? Si total tampoco saldremos del sótano, no puede pasar nada, al contrario tu te tranquilizarás más.

Era el día después de navidad, eran más o menos las 4 de la tarde y estaban en el salón. Sirius estaba tumbado en el sofá medio dormido (había llegado tarde y muy cansado) Con Sirius, en un rincón estaba James que miraba como Remus, sentado en una butaca y Harry de pie delante del hombre lobo discutían.

-Te he dicho que no – dijo de nuevo – te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño. No es seguro y si algo te pasara no podría perdonármelo nunca.

-Y yo porque te quiero, quiero estar contigo, para ayudarte. No pasará nada.

-Esto no es un juego Harry, ni una de tus escapaditas del colegio con Ron y Hermione. Te juegas la vida, mejor dicho, te juegas algo peor que la muerte y no estas preparado y cuando lo estés tampoco lo permitiré.

-¿Sabes Remus? Quise hacerme animago para tener una arma contra Voldemort, pero sobretodo para poder estar contigo y poder ayudarte. Hoy no, pero te juro que el mes que viene voy a ir contigo, quieras o no.

-Antes me iré a permitir eso

-Vale, vale, ya basta – intercedió James. Eso se iba de las manos. Los dos podían llegar a ser muy cabezotas – Harry cariño, no dominas aun la pantera del todo, sí, sé que lo haces bastante bien, pero andar con un hombre lobo es peligroso y se requiere concentración total en lo que estas haciendo y tu no la tendrás porque estarás pendiente en lo que sientes, como moverte y esas cosas.

-En la próxima luna llena – insistió Harry.

-No – dijo Remus categóricamente.

-Voy a hacerlo Remus y lo sabes.

-¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Remus muy cabreado. Sirius que se había despertado con los gritos los miraba un poco sorprendido. Remus y Harry siempre se habían llevado muy bien, incluso Harry parecía refugiarse mucho en Remus cuando le ocurría algo. Y ahora estaban los dos enfadados y todo porque se querían demasiado. ("Los humanos estamos locos" - se dijo a él mismo)

-Sí, es una amenaza – contestó Harry.

-Harry – le avisó James al notar el tono.

-Muy bien que os vaya bien esta noche – dijo y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡Pequeñajo! – le llamó Sirius pero él ni siquiera se giró.

-De tal palo tal astilla – murmuró Remus.

-Voy a hablar con el – dijo Sirius y hizo el gesto de levantarse pero James lo detuvo.

-Déjalo un rato, ya lo conoces, ahora solo te cerrará la puerta en las narices.

´´´´´´

Durante toda la tarde Harry no salió de la habitación y los merodeadores estuvieron en el salón leyendo o simplemente durmiendo como hizo Sirius.

No fue hasta poco antes de que se dirigieran al sótano que Sirius fue hacia la habitación de su ahijado y llamó a la puerta.

-Harry, ¿Puedo entrar? Quiero hablar contigo.

-Si vienes a prohibirme de por vida que os acompañe puedes ahorrártelo – contestó Harry.

-Vengo de buen rollo. Por favor.

-Pasa.

Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación vio a su ahijado tumbado en la cama, jugueteando con la snitch que Yael le había regalado el día de navidad. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en los pies

-Antes de empezar quiero que quede claro que no estoy a favor de ninguno de los dos, pero intenta ponerte en la piel de Remus. Un momento – dijo cuando vio que Harry abría la boca – Los lobos son animales que son muy cuidadosos con sus crías, que las quieren y las protegen por encima de todo y Moony es un hombre lobo y aunque no lo parezca tiene mucho de lobo aunque no esté transformado. Es por eso que no quiere que lo acompañes, porque no quiere lesionarte, no quiere que nada te pase. Él te considera su cría, su hijo y si durante la noche te ocurriese algo por su culpa, no podría perdonárselo nunca. No puedes enfadarte porque quiera protegerte, entiéndelo. – Harry no dijo nada solo miraba el techo – mira pequeñajo, los tres que estamos aquí que queremos como si fueras nuestro hijo y te defenderíamos y daríamos la vida por ti si fuera necesario, por eso a veces nos sale la vena sobre protectora, y si no te dejamos hacer depende que cosas, no es porque pensemos que no estas lo suficiente preparado, solo que no queremos que nada te pase aunque sabemos que podrías defenderte tu solo y defendernos a nosotros – acabó diciendo Sirius – nosotros nos vamos ya, pondremos un hechizo silenciador para que no escuches nada, no es muy agradable oír como se transforma un licántropo. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, que duermas bien enano – dijo y le dio un beso y salió. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta escucho la voz de Harry.

-Dile que lo siento, ¿vale? y que yo también lo quiero mucho.

-Se lo diré. Hasta mañana.

´´´´

El día se había levantado claro y a pesar de la espesa cada de nieve que cubría el suelo de las calles, el sol se descubría tímido entre las pocas nubes.

Era relativamente temprano, sobre todo para que un chico de 15 años, sin tener que acudir a clases estuviera levantado y en la cocina comiendo unos bollos que había ido a comprar en la panadería del barrio.

En teoría su padre y su padrino tendrían que levantarse tarde ya que seguramente no habrían dormido casi nada y ni que decir de Remus que estaría agotado  y adolorido.

Cuando acabó de desayunar y de leer el periódico que cada mañana traía una lechuza, empezó a recoger un poco la cocina de forma muggle.

-Pensaba que estabas durmiendo – dijo James asustando a su hijo que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a la puerta

-Lo mismo digo – contestó Harry girandose y entonces vio un arañazo en la mejilla de su padre - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó.

-Nada importante, solo que el lobo estaba un poco alterado ayer y suerte que tomó la poción.

-¿Estáis bien los tres? – quiso saber Harry con un sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

-Sí, no te preocupes – se sentó en la mesa – solo fue al principio luego se calmó mucho.

-Fue mi culpa ¿no?

-Hombre, no te lo voy a negar – dijo James – se puso nervioso antes de la transformación y el lobo retuvo eso. Pero bueno no pasó nada. Pero te agradecería que cuando se despierte vayas a hablar con él.

-Sí, ya lo tenía pensado.

-Quizá no lo parezca, pero Remus es muy sensible y le afectan mucho estas cosas. Para él, la familia es lo más importante y le duele que alguien de su familia esté enfadado con él.

-Lo sé, lo sé, fui un imbécil. Luego hablaré con él y le pediré perdón por como me comporté, pero no por querer ir con él, solo lo hago para ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, cariño – dijo James mirándolo con ternura – pero aun es muy temprano, deja pasar un tiempo a que te acostumbres a tu forma animaga y que nosotros nos acostumbremos también

´´´´´´´

Tanto Sirius como Remus no despertaron hasta bien entrada la tarde y fue entonces cuando Harry y Remus hablaron y se pidieron perdón mutuamente y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes.

De esta manera los días fueron pasando entre compras, paseos, charlas, deberes, transformaciones y alguna que otra clase de duelo y Harry se encontró preparando el baúl el 2 de enero. Aunque las clases no empezaban hasta el cuatro los profesores debían ir un día antes para preparar las clases.

Era el momento de regresar a Hogwarts y Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ron y a Hermione y también, porque negarlo, a Yael, pero le daba mucha pena dejar esa casa, SU casa, su hogar. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido que pertenecía a un lugar y ese era allí, en el Valle de Godric.

Estaba guardando algunos libros cuando escuchó la voz de su padre que lo llamaba desde el salón.

-¿Harry puedes bajar un momento?

-¡Voy!

En el salón no estaba solo su padre sino también Sirius y Remus los tres con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Dime – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Sirius

James se acercó a él y le tendió un sobre marrón lacrado con un emblema raro, era como el de Hogwarts pero en vez del león, la serpiente, el tejon y la águila salían un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una pantera. Harry entendió en seguida que se trataba de ellos en sus formas animagas pro no supo que quería decir.

Abrió el sobre mirando de reojo a sus tres tutores y sacó un pequeño pergamino, que estaba escrito con el mismo tipo de letras que el mapa del merodeador. En el decía:

Los señores Moony, Padfoot y Prongs están orgullosísimos de dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de los merodeadores.

_Por ello creemos conveniente bautizar a la nueva incorporación como **WHISKERS  **haciendo honor a sus meritos._

_Esperemos que el nombre sea de su agrado y lleve con orgullo el nombre de los merodeadores._

_Atentamente: Moony, Padfoot y Prongs_

-¿Te gusta Whiskers? – dijo Sirus al ver que su ahijado había dejado de leer la carta

-¿Un merodeador? ¿Yo? – dijo un poco ausente intentando asimilar la lectura.

-Hombre tienes todas las características – empezó Remus

-Te gusta salir y merodear por el castillo – siguió James

-No eres amante de las normas – apuntó Remus

-Tienes carisma y fama en el colegio – dijo Sirius

-Y eres un animago  - acabó Prongs

-Solo te falta ser un poco más descarado con las mujeres, pero tranquilo,  ya le pillaras el truco – dijo Sirius.

Harry los miró con los ojos abiertos "Ui cuando se lo diga a los gemelos" pensó.

-¿Y que dices del nombre? – recordó Moony

-Yo había pensado llamarte Prongs júnior pero me tildaron de poco original – comentó Sirius.

-Suena bien – fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

-Moony, Whiskers, Padfoot y Prongs los nuevos merodeadores. Incluso hemos cambiado el mapa – dijo James y le mostró que era verdad, en el cabezal del mapa salía su nombre también.

-Y después del traspaso de poderes, Harry, será mejor que acabes de guardar tus cosas, debemos irnos dentro de media hora – anunció Remus y se puso de pié, y antes de subir por las escaleras le hizo un mimo a Harry que seguía mirando el mapa.

20 minutos después los cuatro estaban en el salón con sus respectivos baúles y algunas otras cosas, como por ejemplo la moto de Sirius, ya minimizada, pero a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su dueño.

-No quiero marcharme – susurró para él mismo Harry, pero James que pasaba por su lado le escuchó. No le dijo nada, solo le pasó una mano por el hombro y le sonrió.

-¿Seguro que lo tenéis todo? – volvió a preguntar Remus.

-Sí Moony, te lo he dicho antes por cuarta vez – contestó Sirius.

-Vale, vale

-Será mejor que vayamos tirando, porque dentro de 10 minutos hemos de estar en el despacho de Dumbledore – dijo James y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Espero a que sus tres compañeros salieran haciendo levitando sus baúles y antes de cerrar la casa con llave miró a Harry que parecía que se estaba despidiendo de la casa.

-Venga, tranquilo que dentro de 6 meses la volverás a ver – le dijo y acogiéndolo de la mano se lo llevó calle abajo para llegar a las puertas desde donde accionarían el traslador.

´´´´´´

-¡¡¡Ei compañero!!!

Harry estaba en el vestíbulo esperando a que sus mejores amigos regresaran y no tuvo que esperar mucho, uno de los primeros carruajes traía a Ron y Hermione, que por lo visto el estar 2 semanas separados no los había separado, sino todo el contrario los había unido más.

Ron fue el primero en llegar a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Que tal tío?

-Genial – contestó Harry devolviendo el gesto. Luego abrazó también a Hermione – os he echado de menos – les dijo.

-Nosotros también – contestó Hermione – ¿como ha ido todo por ahí? ¿Te has vuelto a transformar?

-Todo ha ido bien – dijo Harry – y sí, cada vez tengo más.... – pero calló al ver una morena con el pelo rizado de Ravenclaw. Era Yael y bajaba de un carruaje con Luna y Ethel.

-¿Alguna novedad con ella? – quiso saber Hermione, que cuando su amigo se había callado le había seguido la mirada y había visto el motivo de su interrupción.

-¿No se lo has dicho? – dijo Ron con un tono juguetón en la voz.

-¿El qué?

-Emm, ya te lo contaré – dijo Harry ausente – ahora vuelvo, guardadme sitio – y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con los merodeadores - dijo Ron divertido y cogido de la mano de su novia entró al gran comedor para darle un poco de intimidad a su amigo.

 ´´´´´´´´

-Hola.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Yael cuando lo vio y sin pensar, en un acto reflejo, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tu? – dijo aun abrazado a ella.

-Bien, bien. Todo esta mejor ahora – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándose a los ojos - oye muchas gracias por el regalo, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó un poco nervioso

-¡Claro que sí!, es precioso. Aunque no entiendo muy bien porqué una pantera y tu carta no ayudó mucho a descifrarlo – dijo mientras de su cuello sacaba un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de pantera.

-Es un animal que representa mucho para mi – dijo misteriosamente – y yo aun tengo que agradecerte tu regaló. Me encantó, aunque me dio un buen susto cuando lo abrí.

La chica rió.

-No se porque pero creo que será mejor que entremos ya en el comedor. Ya casi han entrado todos. – dijo Harry y junto a ella se dirigió al comedor comentando brevemente sus navidades. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla (pero que no pasó desapercibido para James, Remus y Sirius) y cada uno se dirigió a su mesa, donde a Harry, Ron y Hermione le hicieron el interrogatorio del siglo.

"De momento el año empieza bien" - pensó Harry – "a ver si dura"

´´´´´

Uf, me ha costado terminarlo! Pero se acabó. Últimamente los capítulos me salen algo largos, pero ya os va bien, no?

A partir de ahora no tengo nada concreto pensado, se más o menos por donde quiero encaminar el fic, pero nada definido. Me va a costar un poco más en escribir, pero como hasta septiembre no tengo que ir a la universidad tengo tiempo. Espero poder subir rapidillo los capítulos.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos lo antes posibles.

Besos!


	32. I got the girl

Muy buenas a todo el mundo! OS traigo un capitulo que para los que os gusta la pareja Harry Yael os vais a hartar. Se que hace mucho que no sale nuestro amigo Voldie pero pronto reaparecerá otra vez, lo prometo.

Dicho esto de nuevo dar las gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me dejáis. Me animáis mucho, la verdad. Muchas gracias a:

****

**Jack Dawson**: hola! Que tal et trobes? Ja estas millor ? Espero que sí. Be aquí esta elcapitul i aviat pujare el del diari de Lily, tinc dos capitos escrits pero no acaben de convencem mels vull rellegir abans de pujarlos. Vinga petons!

**Aryblack:** hey! Pues na por fin lo que acabao, ahora veras la maña definitiva de Harry con la chica, le cuesta al niño...

**MarianneBlack:** hello!!! Oh, muchas gracias, gracias por todo lo que dices!  Aquí esta el capitulo, me ha costado lo mío acabarlo pero ya esta. Espero que lo disfrutes. Bsos

****

**AgnesSophia:** Hola! Quieres otra capitulo?? Pues aquí esta y lo e cuando Harry se va a declarar a Yael...ejem te emplazo a que leas el capitulo, a ver que tal. Bueno muchos besos

****

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por avisarme que Riddlle' Girls no me ha abandonado, cuando lleva tiempo alguien mandándome reviews y luego no loase pienso que han dejado la historia. Bueno gracias por todo. Ya me pasaré por tus fics!

****

**Ellayah:** Hola! Aquí tienes el capitulo! Ya esta lo  he logrado acabar! Tranquila ahora te mando el mail para decirte que he actualizado o si te veo por el msn te lo digo. Remus me encanta cuando se enfada, saca el lobito que tiene. Jejeje. Buenos nos vemos!

****

**Elizabeth Black**: Sip, ho sento pero em va costar el capitol. Akest tb ma costat pero com he tingut temps...espero que tagradi. Mmm, sento dirte que no hi haura retrovament Sirius Ava, ho sento.. I si, ara avançara la relacio. Vinga petons!

****

**Niniel204:** Hola! Thanks! Me alegro que te gustara! A ver que tal este. Bsos

****

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Se que no vas a leer esta hasta el 10 de agosto pero bueno… cuando llegues lo acabas de leer. Nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Vols mes Harry Yael? Doncs vinga a llegir! Petons!

**Raipotter**: hola! Me alegro que te gustara, pk me costo mucho escribir esa parte. Y lo siento peor Lily no va a revivir pk ella no es heredera de Gryffindor como James. Besos

Amazona verde: Buenas! Si me imagino a Sirius y Remus (james no esta para eso) intentando ligar y Harry muerto de vergüenza, jejejee, pero bueno el niño tampoco e queda corto, ya veras. Besos

**Rosy:** Hola! Que tal? Mmmm pues no Ava no va a volver, ahora Sirius esta en otros temas amorosos. Lo paso mal con la chica y seguro que no quería volver. Quien va a tener novia pronto va a ser Harry.... Besos

**FermiBlack:** Hola!!! Bueno que decirte después del mail que te mande hace poco...pues si! Contestar tu mini review...(siempre escribes tanto?? No me que queje) Bueno, a ver, si va a haber mas Harry Yael, este capitulo esta lleno de ellos dos, y ya veras como acaba la cosa y bueno Cho también va a salir aunke se nota que no me cae, lo que se dice muy bien =) Me conmueve tu persuasión para que Prongs se quede, pero lo siento aun no lo tengo claro. No sabes que puede pasar aun al final del fic, pueden pasar muchas cosas, incluso Harry puede morir...ejem ejem. Espero que tus pruebas vayan bien, estudia no hagas como yo y sigue escribiendo que no estaba mal lo que hiciste, ánimos! Vamos a contestar las PD's jejeje: PD1: Pues el titulo lo encuentro un poco raro, no? No da muchas pistas de lo que puede suceder, no se, habrá que tener un poco mas de información. PD2: Voldie aparecerá en el próximo, se ha tomado unas vacaciones PD3: James definitivamente no le va a comprar una mota a Harry. Ya tiene una la de Padfoot y seguro que si Whiskers se la pide con ojillos de cachorro se la deja =) Padfoot no puede negarle nada a su querido ahijado. PD4: Mmmm mejor esta PD no te la contesto.... Ahora si! Besos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Espero que tus campamentos te hayan ido bien! Aquí te dejo el capitulo. Bsos

**The angel of the dreams:** hola! Harry y Yael van a hablar un poco mas…en este capitulo. Bueno besos

**Marla**: Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo. Trankila Harry y Yael van a llegar a algo, pronto. Bye

**Leo Black Le-Fay:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que por fin te hayas puesto el día, la verdad es que me esta saliendo un poco largo el fic, pero bueno. Aki esta la actualización. Besos

**Adriana Umbraslev:** Hola! Bueno tu ya has leído el capitulo enterito, peor he cambiado algunas cosillas...Gracias por los consejos y nos vemos!

**Alexyel:** Hola! Si, debería haber puesto la disculpa de Harry y Remus pero ya estaba encontrando muy empalagoso el capitulo para poner algo más, aunke si quieres escenita bonita de Harry y Remus lee este capitulo. Nos vemos

**Ithae:** Hola! Si a mi tb em va costar acostumbrarme als noms en castella pero despres de llegir tans fics al final me acostumar. Vinga gracies i ens veiem!

**Jhessail Lupin:** Quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir! Pues eso es lo que les pasa a Harry y Remus, se quieren tanto que no permiten que les hagan daño y se lo hacen a ellos mismos. Pero lo encuentro muy bonito. Mmm, aki hay mucho Harry Yael, a ver si te gusta aunke prefieras Hermione, pero esa ya esta pillada. Bueno dejo que leas, besos!

**Skap:** Eing?

**Kala:** Hola! Bueno disfruta de las vacaciones y espero que cuando vuelvas tengas muchos capítulos por leer. Pásatelo bien, besos

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara la navidad, tenia muchas ganas de escribirla aunke algunas cosas me costaron mucho.  Si quieres saber que va a pasar definitivamente con Harry y Yael lee el capitulo, a ver si te gusta. Besos!

**Lucumbus:** Me alegro que te gustara estuvo un poco triste todo lo de los padres de James pero Harry debía saberlo, no? Venga nos vemos!

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Remus saco el lobo de dentro en la discusión con Harry, pero era necesaria para que quedase claro hasta que punto se quieren.  Bueno aquí esta el capitulo. Bye

**Maria Halliwell:** Hola! Sip, cuando lees el libro en otro idioma (como me pasa a mi) te cuesta acostumbrarte, pero al final ya ni te das cuenta. Me alegro que te gustara. Bye

**Kalita:** Hola! Gracias por el elogio, anima mucho. Tranquila no es ningún problema avistarte. Muchas gracias! Bye

´´´´´

Capitulo 32: **I got the girl**

Una semana había pasado ya desde el regreso de Harry a Hogwarts y su buen humor perduraba.

Nadie en todo el colegio lo había visto tan feliz. Bromeaba, reía, hablaba con todo el mundo felizmente. Se podía decir que no era el mismo muchacho tímido, un poco retraído y más bien triste de los primeros 4 años.

Y a pesar de las miles de tareas que todos los profesores les ponían ("faltan solo 5 meses para los TIMOS", solía decir Hermione) Harry encontraba tiempo libre para todo. Como ya no tenía que ir a clases de animagia (Se había transformado unas tres veces más con Ron y Hermione delante) y las clases de oclumáncia también habían desaparecido de su horario, Harry podía hacer tareas y estudiar, preparar el siguiente partido de quidditch (sería el 16 de ese mismo mes) contra Ravenclaw, ir a hablar con los merodeadores, incluso pudo por fin hacer una visitilla a Hagrid que se puso muy contento de verlo fuera de las clases.

Pero la tranquilidad no solo se vivía dentro de Hogwarts. Fuera parecía que Voldemort hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Ningún ataque desde la matanza en el pueblo de Yael, no se había visto a ningún mortífago y no se había oído rumores de ningún tipo. Pero a Harry eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, aun recordaba las palabras de Voldemort en su último sueño con él, antes de empezar las clases de oclumáncia.

-_Avery, ¿que hay de Azkaban?_

-Ya esta todo listo para cuando quiera entrar y liberar a los prisioneros, señor. No fueron muy difícil de convencer.

_-Muy buena noticia, prepáralo todo. No tardaremos mucho a dar el golpe. Lucius que noticias tiene nuestro querido amigo..._

_-Mi señor, se ve que por Hogwarts las cosas están muy tranquilas. Ningún altercado extraño. Los Potter's están disfrutando de ser una familia feliz. Por otro lado, todos los Slytherin ya tienen una lista de los sangre sucia preparada. Y también un informe sobre los hábitos de las personas elegidas. Todo esta listo para cuando usted decida._

_-Lo mejor que podía oír. Pero esperaremos un poco aún. No quiero que nada falle esta vez. Pero felicítelo de mi parte y dale una buena recompensa. Lo que quiera. Ahora ya podéis marcharos. Fuera _

_-Sé que estas viendo esto Harry. Noto tu presencia perfectamente. Esta vez, nadie podrá ayudarte. Ni el viejo loco, ni tus amigos, ni tu padre. Nos veremos muy pronto, y...prepárate Potter o mejor....prepara a tus seres queridos..._

Pero en es momento Harry no pensaba mucho en eso. Era viernes 11 de enero, después de un frió y mojado entrenamiento de quidditch y estaba con Sirius, Ron y Hermione en una habitación contigua a la de los merodeadores donde Sirius tenía aparcada su moto.

Era la primera vez que Ron la veía "en persona" y estaba alucinado y Sirius estaba encantado de contarle el cómo, el cuándo y el porqué la tenía, y para que servía cada botón, palanca e indicador.

Hermione y Harry también estaban en la habitación pero estaban apartados: Harry porque ya conocía las peripecias de Silver, y Hermione, bueno Hermione no era lo que se dice una enamorada de las motos.

-Whiskers,te acuerdas que el lunes es el cumpleaños de James, ¿no? – dijo Sirius mientras Ron estaba encima de Silver haciendo ver que estaba en una carrera a alta velocidad.

-Claro que me acuerdo – dijo Harry pensando en como su padrino lo había llamado.

Una de las primeras cosas que les contó Harry a sus amigos después de las navidades, fue como le habían bautizado y que lo habían aceptado como merodeador. En un  principio el trío de oro se extrañaba cuando uno de los tres merodeadores llamaban a Harry con su sobrenombre, pero ahora ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Pues los tres estáis invitados a una cena mañana en nuestra habitación – djio Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Vais a cocinar vosotros? – preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-Ja, ja, ja. No, cocinaran los elfos – Hermione hizo mala cara – por cierto pequeñajo, tienes total libertad para invitar a Yael, será bienvenida – acabó diciendo para picar a su ahijado.

-Y dale con Yael, que manía que tenéis. ¡Si solo somos amigos! – exclamó. Vale sí, admitía que le gustaba la chica, le había costado, pero no le ayudaban mucho recordándoselo a cada hora. Desde el día que volvieron ninguno de los 5 habían parado de hacerle comentarios. Y para colmo no la había vuelto a ver (fuera del Gran Comedor se entiende)

-Esa chica te gusta y no deberías perder el tiempo – aconsejó Ron.

-Mira quien habla, el que desde primero estaba colgado de su amiga y hasta 5 años después no se atrevió a reconocerlo – contestó picado. Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos.

-Harry te harías un favor a ti mismo en reconocerlo – dijo Sirius medio riendo al ver las caras de los mejores amigos de su ahijado.

-VALE SÍ, LO RECONOZCO, ME GUSTA YAEL, ¿YA ESTAIS CONTENTOS? – dijo /gritó y se giró para que no lo vieran tan rojo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – saltó Sirius -¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? – se dirigió hacia su ahijado, lo abrazó y puso su mejilla en la frente de Harry para asegurarse que no tuviese fiebre. No, no tenía temperatura. ¡Su ahijado estaba bien y reconocía que le gustaba una chica!

-¡Sirius! ¡Quita! Ves, por esto no quería decíroslo – Harry estaba aun más rojo y forcejeaba con su padrino.

-¡Jamsie! ¡Rems! ¡Harry esta enamorado! – gritó Sirius ignorando a Whiskers.

Tres segundos después, la cabeza de James apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi niño se hace mayor – exclamó simulando llorar, que solo sirvió para aumentar la vergüenza del joven Potter.

Pasaron un rato más en la habitación de los merodeadores picando a Harry y, entre James y Sirius dándole consejos y Remus que aunque no dijo mucho, sonreía a más no poder y de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro comentario sarcástico. Y por su parte, Ron y Hermione reían con los comentarios de los 3 merodeadores adultos y miraban felices la escena de Harrry con tres personas que lo querían como un hijo. La vida de su amigo había dado un giro de 180 grados en medio año.

-¿¡Pero estas loco!? No, no tengo la menor intención de hacerte abuelo, tranquilo!!

´´´´´´

Viernes 18. 21 horas de la noche. Campo de quidditch. Gryffindor estaba haciendo el último entrenamiento antes del partido del día siguiente.

Todo el equipo estaba en el campo recibiendo los últimos retoques del capitán.

-Muy bien. Sé que suena rudo pero HEMOS DE GANAR – dijo Harry – Slytherin también ganó el partido contra Ravenclaw y si perdemos, el campeonato se nos pondrá muy difícil y QUIERO ESTE CAMPEONATO. Mañana nevará durante el partido pero no nos pillará de sopetón, hemos entrenado bajo estas condiciones, por lo tanto no nos sirve de excusa. Pero ganaremos ¿Sabéis por qué? ¡¡¡PORQUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!

-¡Somos los mejores! – gritó el equipo en pleno.

Nunca el equipo de Gryffindor había estado tan unido y tan compenetrado. Y todo se debía al buen rollo entre todos los componentes y la confianza entre unos y otros.

-Así me gusta, con confianza. Mañana temprano todos en la sala. Venga chicos ¡a dormir!

Las tres cazadoras y los gemelos salieron hacia los vestuarios mientras Ron ayudaba a Harry a guardar las pelotas en el baúl.

Los alumnos que a pesar del frío y el duro viento habían acudido a ver el entrenamiento, también bajaban de las gradas y empezaban a entrar en el castillo.

Hoy había venido mucha más gente de la normal, muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw para espiar los movimientos y tácticas del rival, pero Harry ya se había ocupado de cambiar y practicar tácticas falsas.

-Espero que como mínimo no haga tanto viento mañana – iba diciendo Ron que tenía cogida una asa del baúl. Harry tenía el otro.

-Sí, es verdad, el viento es lo más molesto. Pero bueno da igual, tengo confianza en ganar, tienen muchos jugadores nuevos, nosotros somos...

-¿Sois que? – se escuchó una voz por detrás.

-Más guapos – contestó Ron a Yael al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado.

-Hombre Davids, el capitán no esta nada mal – dijo Yael y Harry sintió algo dentro de el que no había sentido nunca.

-Nada a comparación de nosotros. Harry, ya llevo yo esto, que he quedado con Hermione en 15 minutos – y sin esperar respuesta, Ron cogió el baúl, saludo a Yael y se fue dejando campo libre a su amigo.

-Hola – saludó de nuevo Yael un poco incomodo al ver que Harry no había dicho nada en todo el rato - ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó.

-Eh, no, no, solo que me has pillado de sopetón – reconoció.

-Aah...esto, suerte mañana, aunque si perdéis no ira mal – intentó bromear la chica.

"¿¿Pero que me pasa??" Se dijo mentalmente Harry. Nunca le había costado habla con Yael, sino todo lo contrario, se había sentido muy cómodo. Meneó la cabeza intentando despejarse.

-Pues, lo siento, pero vamos a ganar – dijo Harry.

-Eso ya lo veremos – contestó.

Hay que decir que los dos estaban parados uno frente del otro en medio de los terrenos del colegio sin nadie en los alrededores.

-¿Te apetece una apuesta? – le preguntó Harry – sí gana Gryffindor quedamos para vernos mañana por la tarde y si gana Ravenclaw...

-...quedamos para vernos mañana por la tarde – acabó Yael la frase. Los dos sonrieron.

-Hecho – dijo Harry y los dos estrecharon las manos sellando el pacto.

Sin decir más los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo. Uno al lado del otro.

-¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó Yael entrando por la puerta.

-No, que va – dijo Harry despreocupadamente – estoy aterrado – acabó reconociendo – oye ¿Y tu nunca te has presentado para jugar en el equipo?

-Nunca, no soy muy buena en quidditch, las alturas no son lo mío.

Llegaron a las escaleras que separa su camino.

-Te acompañaría a tu sala, pero no quiero que digan que estoy simpatizando con el enemigo.

-Va, es igual, mañana cuando quedemos porque Gryffindor ha perdido ya me acompañarás. Bueno será mejor que descanses, luego no quiero que me culpes por entretenerte.

-Pues sí, mejor me voy – se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, bastante cerca. Se miraban fijamente. Harry sobrepasaba un poco menos de un palmo a Yael.

-Suerte mañana – le deseó la chica pasándole la mano por el brazo.

-Lo mismo digo – Harry se acercó un poco más a la chica, estaban tan juntos que se veía reflejado en los ojos azul oscuro de Yael. Iba a cerrar la poca distancia que los separaba cuando algo se le pasó por la cabeza "no ahora no, no es así como lo quiero" se dijo y en el último momento cuando ya cerraba los ojos desvió la cara y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y después de guiñarle un ojo subió corriendo a las habitaciones con el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

´´´´´´´´´

Harry entró como una flecha en la salas común y Ron y Hermione que estaban en el fondo de la sala haciéndose arrumacos lo vieron entrar y en 5 grandes trancos desaparecer por las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Hermione a su novio.

-Pues ni idea, yo lo he dejado hablando con Yael – contestó – voy a ver que ha pasado. Ahora vuelvo – y con un rápido beso siguió los mismos pasos que su amigo.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con Harry que se estaba quitando el uniforme de quidditch y lo estaba tirando mojado encima de la cama.

-Ei, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Ron. No sabía definir como estaba su amigo. ¿Enfadado? ¿triste? ¿histérico?

-Nada, no ha pasado nada

Frustrado, Harry estaba frustrado.

Se dejó caer de mala manera en la cama, casi aplastando a Ron que había estado sacando la túnica de encima de la cama.

-Si no te explicas...

-Soy...soy IMBECIL ¿me entiendes? – le cogió por los brazos (gesto heredado de James y Sirius) – estábamos ahí, uno enfrente del otro – explicó gesticulando con las manos poniéndolas con las palmas una delante de la otra y muy juntas – y si hubiese querido...pero NO! Tengo que ser un idiota romántico y se me ha tenido que pasar por la cabeza que no queria dar mi primer beso en el vestíbulo SOY IMBECIL –acabó diciendo derrotado.

Primero Ron se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente mientras asimilaba las palabras que le había dicho y cuando lo hubo hecho no pudo evitar empezar a carcajearse.

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Oh, cállate! – le dijo lastimeramente lanzándole el cojín a la cara. Ron siguió riendo.

-Es que....jajaja...vale lo sien.....jajajajajaj

-Me alegro que a ti te haga gracia – dijo mosqueado – me voy a duchar...

-Sí, sí, una ducha de agua fría es lo mejor....jajajaja

-Cállate Weasley!!!

´´´´

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso y no por el partido (bueno también) pero sobretodo porque acababa de ser consciente que tenía un cita con Yael. ¡¡Una cita!! Lo que había empezado como un juego había acabado en eso.

Dio 20mil vueltas en la cama pensando que le diría, que haría, donde irían e imaginando que hubiese ocurrido esa misma noche si en el último momento no se hubiese echado atrás.

¿Yael hubiese correspondido? ¿Sería el primer beso para ella también? ¿Cómo se las apañaría si la tuviese que besar en la cita?

-Mierda – murmuró con la cara contra el cojín.

Miró la hora. Las 6. Llevaba casi siete horas dando vueltas.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien estaba en el tercer piso, en una habitación resguardada detrás de un cuadro de un viejo marchoso.

Sí, necesitaba hablar con los merodeadores sobre chicas. Le daba vergüenza, pero prefería pasarla ahora frente a su padre, Sirius y Remus que por la tarde frente a Yael.

Pues en un rápido movimiento se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la sala que estaba vacía. Habían quedado  a las 8 todos los del equipo para ir a desayunar juntos.

Salió del retrato ganándose algún que otro comentario de la dama gorda y se dirigió a las dependencias de los merodeadores.

Cuando llegó frente al cuadro, el vejete estaba durmiendo profundamente y Harry tuvo que gritar para que se despertara t le dejara pasar. Dijo la contraseña "Whiskers in love" y entró.

Fue directamente a la habitación y llamó a la puerta. Un par de minutos después James soñoliento le abrió le hizo pasar y se volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras le hacia gestos a su hijo para que se tumbara con el.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres merodeadores, Harry en vez de meterse en la cama de James se dirigió a la de Remus, apartó las sabanas y se acurrucó al lado del hombre lobo, que en un acto reflejo pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó James.

-Necesito contaron una cosa, pero prometedme que no os vais a reír – susurró.

Los tres lo miraron un poco asustados y asintieron sin ni siquiera imaginarse de que iba el rollo.

-Ayer por la noche casi me besé con Yael y hoy he quedado con ella – dijo muy muy bajito y aunque no le vieron la cara ( la tenia completamente escondida entre el hueco del hombre y el cuello de Remus) supusieron que estaría completamente rojo.

Tuvieron que hacer  grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

Finalmente James dijo:

-¿Y el problema es?

-Que tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-Ejem – carraspeó Sirius en un intento de esconder la risa. Remus lo miró con mala cara.

-Tu tranquilo, Harry – le tranquilizó Remus – solamente se natural, tu mismo – y lo achuchó aun más contra él.

-Sí pequeñajo, ya veras, todo irá bien y si lo que te preocupa es el tema del beso, no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer – le dijo Sirius apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a la cama de Remus y Harry.

-¿Pero y si se da cuenta de que es...?

-¿...tu primer beso? – acabó James por él – va, seguramente para ella también será el primero y si no seguro que lo encuentra muy dulce, tierno.

-Claro que sí, Harry ya lo veras – dijo Remus – pero no fuerces nada, todo ha de salir natural.

-Exacto, pero te aconsejo que ahora dejes esto aparcado y te centres solo en el partido – James se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado de Harry – ah y ni se te ocurra aterrizar como lo hiciste en el último partido.

´´´´´

-Buenos días, señoreas y señores!!! Les habla Lee Jordan preparada para narrar un gran partido: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw!

"Recibamos con un gran aplauso al equipo de Ravenclaw: Johanson de guardián, Prett, Ambros y Davids, el capitán de cazadores, Richard y Vanter de golpeadores y Chang de buscadora.

La grada de Ravenclaw exclamó entusiasmada a su equipo. Un equipo prácticamente nuevo donde solo Davids y Cho Chang habían estado en el quipo en años anteriores.

-Y aquí llega Gryffindor, líder del campeonato de momento y aventajando a Slytherin por 50 puntos. En los aros: Ron Weasley, de cazadoras las guapas Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinet, los golpeadores, los divertidísimos pero a la vez profesionales Fred y George Weasley y por fin el buscador y capitán, el gran Harry Potter!!!

Con un suspiro, Harry siguió a George y salió al campo. El estruendo era ensordecedor. Sus previsiones no habían fallado y estaba nevando copiosamente. Por suerte aunque el viento era frío no soplaba con mucha fuerza.

Madame Hooch estaba esperando a los dos capitanes en el centro del campo. Patrick Davids era un chico de sexto curso, alto y corpulento que le pasaba una cabeza. Se dieron un fugaz apretón de manos.

-Quiero juego limpio recuerden – les dijo Hooch y cuando vio que todos los jugadores estaban en sus puestos soltó as pelotas y silbó.

-¡¡¡Y comienza el partido!!! Prett tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Davids, Davids esquiva a Bell y...

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue subir muy alto para tener mejor visión. Con un acto reflejo buscó a los tres merodeadores en la grada presidencial. Los tres estaban tapados hasta las orejas con guantes, bufandas y gorros (Sirius incluso llevaba orejeras), todas las prendas de color rojo y dorado sin importarles mostrar la parcialidad que sentían

-Hola Harry – Cho Chang estaba a su espalda y le sonreía descaradamente

-Hola – contestó desviando su mirada buscando la snitch. Parecía mentira que esa chica le hubiese gustado. Vale, sí, era guapa, pero ni punto de comparación con Yael que quizá no era tan espectacular, pero la prefería en todos los sentidos.

-¿Solo me dices eso? – dijo simulando tristeza mientras seguía todos los movimientos de Harry.

-Estoy trabajando – dijo de forma cortante y giró bruscamente dejando a Cho detrás.

´´´´´´´

-Esa chica no me gusta nada – dijo Sirus mientras veía a Harry desviar la trayectoria en un intento de librarse de la chica.

-Esta intentando desconcertarlo – dijo Remus que seguía la quaffle, que en ese momento estaba en manos de Angelina.

-El partido tiene que acabar rápido – intervino James – la nieve parece que no peor te va helando poco a poco.

-Ei, la bludger casi le da en la cabeza a Ron! – exclamó Sirius al ver como el golpeador de Ravenclaw enviaba a discreción la pelota, pero por suerte Fred había estado atento y  logró salvar a su hermano del tremendo impacto.

-¡Venga, venga! – gritó Remus en medio de una jugada de las cazadoras que acabó en.... – GOL!!

´´´

-Gryffindor ganan 20 a 0!! El Partido esta muy emocionante! Los 6 cazadores están jugando de maravilla, pero se nota que los leones tienes más compenetración.

"Por su parte la snitch no aparece, Potter esta haciendo una exhaustiva búsqueda con la buscadora de Ravenclaw pegada a su espalda. Eso debería estar prohibido a si no se busca la snitch Chang!! – gritó enfadado.

-Jordan! – exclamo McGongall que estaba a su lado controlándolo.

´´´´´´

Mientras en la grada de Ravenclaw una chica estaba que se comía las uñas.

-Pero por qué no lo deja en paz?? – dijo indignada.

-Quieres tranquilizarte Yael! Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Es que no la soporto! – dijo enfadada – no puede buscar la pelotita por si sola??

-Pero a favor de quien vas? – le preguntó el chico que tenia al lado.

-De Ravenclaw, claro, pero que si ganamos que sea porque ella lo ha hecho mejor, no porque se haya aprovechado de Harry.

-Pues mientras que ganemos por mi como si Potter se la pone en bandeja – comento el otro chico que se ganó un manotazo de parte de Yael.

-Cuidado no le toques a su amor, Mark que se pone agresiva.

-Cállate Matt!

´´´´

Llevaban casi una hora de partido y Harry se sentía los dedos muy entumecidos.

Iban ganado 80 a 40 y por los comentarios que iba escuchando de Lee el juego de los cazadores era muy parejo.

La snitch no aparecía por ningún lado, y empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque Cho no lo había dejado ni un solo segundo.

-Joder, ¿donde esta la snitch? – dijo para sí mismo pero como Chang estaba tan cerca lo escuchó y sonrió triunfalmente.

´´´´

-Esto se pone demasiado peligroso – comentó James al notar que la nieve caían ahora con más fuerza que nunca.

Llevaban ya una hora y media de partido y los jugadores solo habian tenido 10 minutos de descanso en los tiempos muertos pedidos por los dos capitanes.

El marcador iba 100 a 50 y por lo visto Harry empezaba a tener problemas porque sacudía mucho las manos en un intento de descongelarlas un poco,

-Estáis seguros que han soltado la snitch? – preguntó Sirius ahora ya más preocupado por su ahijado.

-Como Harry no la encuentre rápido le va a coger algo – opinó Remus que desde hacia ya un rato tenia la varita a mano por si Harry caía de la escoba.

-Venga cariño por favor – susurró James.

´´´

"Aguanta Harry" iba diciéndose el mismo para no decaer. Le costaba mucho agarrarse a la escoba porque tenia las manos completamente heladas

Ahora entendía el porqué Cho se había estado todo el rato detrás suyo. A parte de que así podía ver la snitch en el mismo momento que él, de esa manera ella quedaba resguardada del viento frió ya que el se lo "comía"  todo por estar delante y se helaba,

-Será p.... – empezó a decir pero entonces vio un destello a su izquierdo, justo en medio del campo, en medio de las bludgers, la quaffle y de los 12 jugadores.

-Fred!!! – gritó mientras descendía a toda velocidad

antes del parido habían acordado que si por casualidad la pelotita estuviese en medio del meollo, Harry gritaría el nombre de uno de los dos gemelos para que ellos le respaldaran con las bludgers.

Los gemelos lo escucharon perfectamente y se apresuraron a enviar las bludgers a Chang que estaba detrás a bastante distancia de Harry debido a la velocidad de la saeta de fuego

Con un último esfuerzo alargó la mano izquierda y atrapó la  pelotita. Sonrió y rápidamente descendió. Aterrizó de una manera poco ortodoxa ya que  cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo se dejó caer y se arrodilló agotado y congelado.

Enseguida escuchó alboroto a su alrededor y Ron se puso a su lado

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó ansioso. Harry cabeceó – tío pensaba que te daba algo.

Seguidamente aparecieron James, Sirius y Remus y le ayudaron a levantarse. Rápidamente Sirius le cogió las manos y se las puso entre las suyas para darle un poco de calor.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo para tranquilizarlo aunque se moría de ganas por una ducha muy caliente.

-Me vas a matar de un susto. Pensaba que te caerías de un momento al otro – dijo James que lo miraba, mas bien lo escaneaba para asegurarse que estaba mas o menos bien.

-Por favor todo el mundo de vuelta al castillo – gritó la profesora McGonagall y los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar.

James, Sirius y Remys flanqueaban a Harry hacia el castillo cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¿Harry estas bien? – preguntó Yael y sin esperar respuesta lo abrazó. Los merodeadores sonrieron discretamente – estas helado- exclamó y aun apretó más el abrazo.

-Y Whiskers parecía una mosquita muerta – murmuró Sirius.

-Eh...Señorita Morrison ¿podría hacernos un favor? – preguntó Remus antes de que los comentarios de Padfoot llegaran a los oídos de la parejita.

-Claro profesor Lupin  - contestó Yael. Harry aun abrazado (no sabia porque pero empezaba a entrar en calor) se temió lo peor.

-¿Lo puede acompañar hasta nuestras habitaciones? Nosotros pasaremos antes por la enfermería para buscar alguna poción que lo recupere un poco – Yael cabeceó – en diez minutos, vale?. Vamos chicos!

´´´´´

Diez minutos después cuando los merodeadores  llegaron a la entrada de su habitación encontraron a Harry y Yael sentados en el suelo y hablando tranquilamente. Harry ya tenía mejor color.

-Siento interrumpiros, pero como no te quites ese uniforme, Harry vas a pillar algo – le dijo James y Harry se levantó mientras Sirius decía la contraseña.

-Nos vemos esta tarde – dijo Harry.

-Sip a las 5 en el vestíbulo. Una apuesta es una apuesta.

-Pues hasta luego – se despidió Harry muerto de vergüenza al tener a tres pares de ojos mirando de reojo.

-Hasta luego, adiós profesores – dijo educadamente Yael y se retiró rápidamente.

-Venga Romeo entra dentro que aun te vas a congelar ahí – dijo Sirius y Harry obedeció rápidamente.

´´´´

Por la tarde, en la torre de Gryffindor hubo fiesta, aunque Harry no asistiría al principio excusando que había prometido a los merodeadores que pasaría la tarde con ellos, aunque prometió que llegaría medianamente temprano para celebrarlo.

Esa fue la versión que les dio al resto del equipo y a los integrantes de la casa, solamente Rony Hermione sabina la verdad y le respaldarían en caso de preguntas. Por eso a las 5 menos cuarto salió de la torre lo más discretamente que pudo.

Llegó temprano al sitio fijado y antes de que llegara Yael se aseguró con el mapa que Sirius no estuviera escondido por ahí transformado en Snuffles. Por suerte Padfoot había respetado la intimidad de su ahijado.

A falta de 5 minutos antes de las 5 vio que Yael sabia por las escaleras. Rápidamente se alisó la ropa ( vaqueros negros, un jersey y la cazadora de cuero que Sirius le había regalado en Navidad) y la esperó con la mejor de las sonrisas que los merodeadores le habían enseñado.

-¡Ei! La ropa muggle definitivamente te queda mucho mejor que el uniforme – le dijo nada más llegar a la altura de Yael y recibirla con un beso.

-Muchas gracias tu si que estas atractivo – le devolvió el piropo y empezaron a andar para salir a los terrenos.

´´´´

-...y ahora dicen que esta encerrada en su habitación llorando – acabo diciendo Yael con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Habían estado hablando del partido y las consecuencias del mismo. Ella se había preocupado por el estado de Potter, que los merodeadores le había restablecido perfectamente y ahora Yael estaba contando como se lo había tomado su casa. Por lo visto todos había culpado de la derrota a la buscadora, Cho Chang, ya que opinaban que la táctica usada, a parte de cobarde no había servido de nada debido a la diferencia de velocidad de las dos escobas.

Se pararon al lado del lago donde un pequeño muro les podía dar un poco de cobijo. Aunque ahora ya no nevaba seguía haciendo mucho frió y mientras se sentaban Harry había hechizado un fuego mágico para que les diera un poco de calor.

Y así sentados, muy juntos se hizo un silencia algo incomodo mientras Harrry miraba la superficie helada del lago.

-¿No se te hace extraño? – dijo de repente Yael.

-¿Extraño l que?

-No se, el estar aquí. Hace apenas 5 meses que solo te conocía de vista y de los libros de historia y ahora mira, estoy aquí sentada al lado del niño que vivió.

-Sí, el niño que vivió – murmuró Harry.

-Note gusta nada que te llamen así, ¿Verdad?

-No me gusta ser el niño de oro

-Mucha gente le gustaría ser tu

-Pues les cambiaria el sitio sin pensarlo – dijo y desvió la mirada del lago y los centró en las azules de la chica. Yael tenia la nariz y las mejillas rojas del frio – no es muy entretenido ser el punto de mira de un loco asesino – dijo con amargura.

-Lo siento, no quería...

-No te preocupes, ahora mi vida a mejorada y sino mira, estoy sentado aquí con una chica muy guapa y simpática.

-Puedes tener a la chica que quieras.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti.

Ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos. Harry por lo directo que había sonado y Yael porque no se lo esperaba.

Un poco enfadado consigo mismo se levantó y caminó algunos pasos.

-Lo siento – dijo torpemente – ha sonado un poco rudo , ¿no? Supongo que no he heredado los genes conquistadores de mi padre... – y se giró porque notó a Yael a su lado.

-Bueno te ha salido de dentro – dijo de forma coqueta, se puso delante suyo y le cogió las manos  entrelazando los dedos.

Harry dio un paso y se aproximó a ella. No dijeron nada, solo se miraban y esperaban que el otro dijera algo y diera permiso para hacer algo más.

Finalmente, Harry separó su mano derecha de la de Yael y la puso en la mejilla de la chica eliminado finalmente la distancia entre los dos y inclinando levemente la cabeza posó suavemente sus labios en los de la chica. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Vale, quizá no era un as en la materia, no había salido todo tan romántico, como había planeado pero la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando y al fin y al cabo todo había acabado bien.

´´´´´´´

SÍIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ POR FIN LO ACABÉ! Se me ha hecho interminable.

Espero que no os hayáis empachado de la parejita, pero era necesario centrar el capitulo en ellos y ya pronto llegara Voldemort con sus planes y el espía y todo lo que ha quedado colgado por ahí.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto! Besos

PD1: Como ya llega el veranito (como mínimo aquí en España) y mucha gente se va de vacaciones estoy pensando en no enviar los mails de aviso, para no llenaros la bandeja de entrada. Quien se quede en casa o periódicamente pueda tener un ordenador para conectarse que me lo diga y a esa persona si que le enviare el mail. Si no me lo decís no os lo enviaré, ok? Espero que no os moleste mucho.

PD2: Si alguien quiere agregarme a su messenger por mi encantada, últimamente he conocido a gente muy maja a través de aquí y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, ok? La dirección esta en el profile.

Ya esta, muchos besos a todos!


	33. One wild night

Hola! Aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo! Ya vamos por el 33! Dije que subiría el capitulo antes del lunes y aquí estoy. No tengo mucho que deciros, solo que gracias por seguir con esto y que espero que os guste:

Contesto a los reviews:

**Fermiblack:** Ei! Buen intento el tuyo de no escribir un review demasiado largo...sigue practicando!! :P Es broma me encantan tus reviews kilométricos que lo juro! Mmm...te gusta Harry?? Jajaja. Seguro que mientras leías la escena Harry-Yael te imaginabas a ti en vez de Yael...aish... (pekenyita se hace la inocente) ejem ejem Yo no he dicho que Harry vaya a morir, como  mínimo no ahora =) yo no lo voy a matar y James, no tengo ni idea de que hacer, alguna gente me ha dicho que seria demasiado cruel...aun estoy pensando, depende de cómo me sienta el día que tenga que escribir ese capitulo, pero  trankila que no eres la única que me ha amenazado  (empiezo a tener miedo.. =S)  Pues xika creo que no tengo que decirte nada más...y si me acuerdo ya te enviaría un e-mail ok? Me alegro que vayan bien tus notas y tu sigue con los reviews largos que me encantan. Besos y nos vemos! Te envío el mail de actualización.

**Ithae:** Hola! Gracies! Fa un temps vaig dir que si algu volia, li podia enviar un mail per avisar que havia actualitzar, pero com ara a les vacances moltes persones marxen si no em demanaven que continúes enviatlis no els hi enviaria...una mica lios, no? Pero res es mes menys aixo . Doncs res mes gracies i vagin be les vacances!

**Lil-Evans:** Hola! Aun no tengo claro que hará James (ni el mismo lo tiene) Pero tengo claro que no voy a hacer regresar a Lily, lo siento! Y si, me gustan los finales tristes aunke si mato a James este será demasiado triste..no se que haré la verdad. Ah! Ya empecé a leer tu fic, me gusta mucho creo que te deje review, no se...si no lo siento soy una despistada, síguelo cuando puedas. Nos vemos! Merci

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola! Gracias, un nuevo capitulo, a ver que tal! Besos

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Trankila te mando el mail, pues yo me quedo en casa, en Barcelona, que no esta mal del todo, jejejejeje aunke la verdad el plan de ir al caribe….jejeje Bueno gracias por el review y nos vemos!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Gracias! Espero que este te guste. Nos vemos

**Aryblack:** Xikilla!!! Hace algunos días que no te veo, donde te has metido???Bueno...has escrito mucho?? Moony ya es un poko social?? Y el de la orden del fénix, como lo llevas? Que tal la escenita subida de tono entre Harry y Lizzy??? Bueno dejo de preguntarte y a ver si nos vemos alguna noche por el MSN. BESOS!

**CBMLupin:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Tranquila te envió el mail. Nos vemos por el MSN! Bss

**Luna-Lupina:** Hola! Lo del lío de fechas es un error de mecanografía, lo pike mal, error mío. La fecha buena es la de viernes 18, ya lo corregiré. Tranquila, no pasada nada por lo del review del capitulo anterior. Nos vemos!

**Herm-Kinomoto:** HI! Que tal? Thanks! No tengo pensado poner ninguna chica ni para Sirius ni Remus, Padfoot ya hace sus cacerías y Remus digamos que esta cansado de no poder estar nunca con ninguna chica (recuerdas lo del video de la boda de James y Lily que dijo que no queria enamorarse por ser hombre lobo??) y creo que ya ha dejado de intentarlo, aunke quizás algún día se vaya con Sirius...No se! EN fin que gracias y tranquila que aquí lo de aprovechar el calor no tengo mas remedio...jajaj BYE

**Yo:** Hola! Gracias por seguir el fic, si quieres agrégame al MSN ok? Mi dirección es Nos vemos!

**Lynn kadyarse:** Hola! Gracias! Me encanta Whiskers! Te mando el mail! Bye

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Ei gracies per ho del diari de la Lily eh! No em cansaré de dirto- si algun dia necesites res, ya saps! Vinga no treballis gaire! Petons!

**Elizabeth Black:** Bones! No t cau be la Xo? No se pk será! Jejej gracies per review i una miketa si que surt la Yael...petons!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Kom va tot? Snuffles es com li diuen al Sirus en comptes de Quisso. A vere que et sembla aquest capitol! Petons!

**Lily evans1:** Hola! Whiskers significa bigotes =) Gracias por leer el fic! Bye

**Herm25:** Aquí sigo! Nos vemos!

**Gala Snape:** Ei! Jejeej Yael es buena, es mi niña!! Jajaj yael no tendrá nada que ver con voldemort te lo aseguro! Nos vemos! Bss

**The angel of the dreams:** jejej se nota demasiado que cho me cae mal?? Jejej te envío el mail. Besos

**Raipotter:** Jejej me alegro que te gustara al escena de Harry Yael, pk yo no las tenia todas conmigo. Te envío el mail tranki. Bsos.

**Lelekasha:** Buenas! Aki sigo. Me he tardado un pokillo pero tampoco mucho. Si quieres ver que tal los merodeadores y los amigos de Harry con la nueva noticia solo tienes que leer! Gracias!

**Snitchplateada:** Hola!!! Mmm lo de las lentes de contacto es un fallo mío. No lo he dicho nunca, pero si, Harry se los puso poco después de que los sacara del envoltorio: dice algo así como: genial luego me los pongo.. pues eso hizo :P debería haberlo dicho pero me olvide ' Gracias por el review!

Niniel204: Me algreo que te gustara, aki un nuevo capitulo! Cuidate! Nos vemos!

**Tanit:** Voldemort aparece otra vez con sus maléficos planes, poco a poco ira apareciendo mas...Mmm no voy a hacer que los gemelos se escapen del colegio como el kinto, ya que esa es una parte que no me gusta del libro... Lo siento! Tranquila no me aburres! Nos vemos!

****

**Beatriz2302:** Hola! Gracias por el review! mmm no tengo nada que decirte ya hablamos por el MSN. Nos vemos algún día de estos.bye

**Merodeadora gryffindor:** Sigo sigo sigo sigo Sigo sigo sigo sigo! =P

**Lucumbus:** kien eres tu??? Hem parlat algun cop?? =P Que consti que no et vaig cambiar per una cosa alkilada, pero esk era el banderas y el johnny dep!! Bueno como ves he acabado el capitulillo, me dejas cinco minutos y la que lio...en fin que luego nos vemos! Besos xiket!

**Melisa:** Te sigo mandando el mail, tranquila. Me alegro que te gustaran! bss

**Rosy:** Hola! Tu duda se resolverá en los últimos capítulos, aun no tengo claro que pasará. Tendrás que seguir leyendo. Bye

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Menos mal que te gusto! Esk tenia medo de hacer un capitulo demasiado empalagoso, pero creo que no salió así! A mi tb me encantan los merodeadores! Te envío e mail. Besos

**Lizzyblack:** Jajaja. Mira que leer todo el fic entero?? Para darte algo. Gracias por el review. Lo siento per un poco de maldad ya le hace falta al fic, no crees? Nos vemos!

**Jhessail Lupin:** Hola! =P Si yo también encuentro a Harry muy tierno y cuando esta con Remus me encanta jajaja. Hermione ya esta pillada por otro, lo siento Gracias!

**MarianneblacK:** Hola! Dios Sirius y San remus como dices no tendrán pareja fija, Sirius no podría soportar a alguien durante mucho tiempo y Remus ya ha renunciado…y por supuesto que James no. Thanks por el reviews! Bss

**Eyoudhin:** Hola! Ya continuo este fic, tranquila! Gracias y nos vemos!

****

**JessiWeasley:** Hola! Ya pensé en esa opción de poner a novia de Harry a una chica ya conocida por no me gustaba ninguna, Ginny no la soporto y Cho menos aun. Y James...James se acuerda mucho de Lily, que yo no lo pongo no quiere decir que no este pensando en ella., mira si la hecha en falta que tiene la oportunidad de quedarse definitivamente y aun no sabe que hacer por ella...

**Maria Halliwell:** Hola! Claro agregame, mi mail es Shorby85 Nos vemos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Aki esta el capitulo, nos vemos!thanks

**Pilar:** Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, mi mail es Shorby85 agrégame cuando kieras! Nos vemos!

Eso es todo! Gracias y a leer un nuevo capitulo!

Capitulo 33: **One wild night**

-¿Y ahora que quieres que hagamos? ¿quieres que lo ocultemos? – preguntó Yael.

Harry y ella estaban delante de la entrada de Ravenclaw. Él la había acompañado después de estar paseando un rato por los terrenos de la escuela.

Y ahora Potter la tenía cogida por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con los rizos morenos.

-No pienso ocultar nada, esto no es nada malo y no quiero estar por un pasillo, verte e ignorarte, no podría. Además mis amigos y mis padres me conocen demasiado como para que no lo adivinen – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tus padres? – preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, bueno a esos tres los considero como mis padres. James es mi padre biológico y con el hay algo especial, pero Sirius y Remus hacen un papel fundamental. Sirius es como el padre juguetón que te permite y te consiente, el que siempre le encuentra el momento divertido a todo y Remus, él es la parte sensata de los tres. Era el que menos relación tenia, pero hemos conectado a la perfección. Los tres se complementan muy bien – acabó diciendo y dio un pequeño beso a la chica.

-Tengo tres suegros, perfecto – bromeó.

-Como mínimo ya los conoces, y por cierto ya debería ir a verlos antes de volver a la torre que hay una fiesta – dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues venga mejor que te vayas que sino, no te voy a dejar marchar.

Con un último beso largo y que reflejaba mucha dulzura Yael entró a su torre y Harry se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

´´´´´

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Vale, vale, lo hemos oído – gritó Sirius levantándose del sofá y mientras se dirigía a la puerta le dijo a James:

-Tu hijo ya tiene novia – y justo después de abrir la puerta un cuerpo se le tiró encima, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un sonoro beso.

Seguidamente y sin dar tiempo a Padfoot a reaccionar se dirigió a su padre e hizo lo mismo que con su padrino y finalmente fue hacia Remus.

-No hace falta que te preguntemos que tal te ha ido, ¿no? – dijo James contento al ver a Harry tan feliz.

-Ha sido genial – reconoció mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

-y, ¿Bueno que tal tu primer beso? ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó curioso Sirius.

-Pues – Harry se calló buscando la palabra adecuada a definirlo – muy mojado, ¿no? – respondió con sinceridad. Los tres merodeadores rieron – pero muy muy....MUY.

Después charlaron 5 minutos más y finalmente Whiskers se dirigió hacia la torre donde la fiesta duro hasta la madrugada.

´´´´´

Al día siguiente, solamente al despertarse, Harry sonrió. Había soñado con Yael y ahora tenía unas ganas enormes de verla. Con un poco de suerte la encontraría en el Gran Comedor. Aunque a decir verdad no sabía muy bien como reaccionaria. Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó se dio una ducha rápida y antes de salir vio que Ron empezaba a despertarse. Le dijo que estaría en el comedor y bajó.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en el comedor fue , como de costumbre mirar hacia la mesa e los profesores, ya no quedaban muchos, ya que era un poco tarde, pero James y Sirius continuaban allí charlando tranquilamente con Dumbledore. Después de una sonrisa y mientras de dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor desvió la mirada y la posó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y allí estaba ella, que le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió antes de seguir charlando con unas chicas.

Harry se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de su chica y se puso a hablar con los gemelos que ya estaban allí porque estaban cerrando un trato con unos de sexto curso. Poco después llegó Ron, aun adormilado pero con un hambre atroz.

´´´´

-Fue una pasada, oí tu voz y te vi bajar en picado como un loco – iba diciendo George recordando el partido.

-Sí, y eso que pensaba que iba a caerse congelado – respaldó Fred a su gemelo.

-Ni me lo recuerdos que aun no me sien... – dijo Harry pero se calló al notar un beso en su mejilla. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara se giró y se encontró con Yael, que a su parecer iba más guapa que nunca.

Decir que los que estaban alrededor de Harry se quedaron mudos de la impresión, ya que nadie (excepto Ron que sonreía) sabía que Harry tenía algo con alguna chica.

-Ei buenos días – dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios - ¿qué tral has dormido? – preguntó y  se desplazó un poco a su derecha para  dejarle un pequeño espacio entre él y Ron. Ella se sentó sin mucha vergüenza.

-Genial ¿Duró mucho ayer la fiesta en Gryffindor? –preguntó amablemente.

-Harry, tío, que escondido te lo tenías – dijo Fred aun sorprendido. Por respuesta Harry sonrió.

-Será mejor que os presente, Fred, George ella es Yael.

-Mucho gusto – dijo tímidamente.

-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los merodeadores – le dijo George.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen – dijo orgullo Harry y nuevamente centró su atención en su ¿novia? – la fiesta, fue larguilla sí, pero habían muchas cosas que celebrar – le dijo picaramente mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso.

-Uff, otro pesado como Ronnie – exclamó Fred al ver a la pareja besándose – nosotros nos vamos. Adiós chicos – y los gemelos se fueron agitando la mano.

-¿qué planes tenéis hoy chicos? – preguntó Ron divertido al ver como tímidamente Harry cogía la mano a la chica.

-Pues ni idea – reconoció Harry – por cierto donde esta Hermione? – dijo de repente al recordar que ella aun no conocía a su novia.

-Pues si no la conociera diría que durmiendo – contestó Ron y Yael lo miró con curiosidad – pero como la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me juego lo que quieras que esta en la biblioteca.

´´´´

La noticia de la nueva pareja de Hogwarts corrió como lo pólvora. Al medio día todo el castillo estaba enterado que EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVI" estaba saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw y los rumores e historias del como y el cuando la pareja había empezado la relación recorrieron las cuatro casas y hasta el más recóndito rincón del colegio.

Pero Harry acostumbrado a los rumores no le dio mucha importancia y de esa manera logró pasar un domingo relativamente tranquilo. Pasó gran parte de la mañana con Yael y por la tarde ambos se dedicaron a sus tareas escolares.

Todo estaba bien ese día y nada hacia presagiar lo que dos días pasaría.

´´´

El día amaneció despejado, con un tiempo gélido pero sin ninguna nube a la vista.

En ese momento Harry bajaba a desayunar con Ron y Hermione para empezar un nuevo día.

Ya estaban en el vestíbulo cuando a Harry le vino una especie de flash. De repente había oído una fuerte carcajada en su interior.

Rápidamente cogió por los brazos a sus dos amigos que con solo verle la palidez del rostro supieron que algo no andaba bien.

-Algo ha pasado y él está muy contento – explicó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿no tienes la mente cerrada ahora? – preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

-No ha entrado en mi mente, lo he sentido a través de la cicatriz que.. – dijo mientras con los dedos tocaba la cicatriz. No le dolía pero cuando bajó los dedos y se los miró.. – mierda – dijo asustado. Sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre – esto no me gusta nada – dijo y empezó a correr. Entró como una exasperación al comedor, seguido de cerca por Ron y Hermione y se dirigió donde estaba desayunando el director.

-Voldemort esta muy contento – dijo rápidamente - me sangra la cicatriz, no es buena señal.

Rápidamente los profesores se levantaron, sobretodo los tres merodeadores y Dumbledore sin pensárselo un momento se puso manos a la obra.

-Severus, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, Minerva controla que los alumnos regresen a sus casas, Sirius avisa a Tonks, Remus y Filius cerrad las puertas, no sabemos que puede pasar. James acompaña a Harry a mi despacho, ahora mismo voy yo.

En seguida los profesores obedecieron dejando el desayuno olvidado.

Dumbledore ya iba a salir cuando tímidamente Hermione pidió permiso para acompañar a Harry. Primeramente el directos se la quedó mirando evaluando la situación y finalmente dijo:

-Mejor que usted y el señor Weasley vayan a la torre y traten de calmar a los chicos, A vosotros os harán caso.

Un poco a regañadientes, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Harry y siguieron a los chicos de Gryffindor que salían del comedor en orden.

-¡Harry! – se escuchó de lejos la voz de Yael y como pudo llegó donde estaba su novio que estaba siendo vigilado por muy de cerca por James, no fue que le pasase algo.

Al chico no le dio tiempo a girarse, que Yael se le había echado encima y cogiendole la cara con las manos lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquila – dijo Harry con un tono de voz exaltado – estoy bien, Voldemort esta contento por algo y no sabemos que puede ser.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? Voy contigo

-Señorita Morrison –intervino James al ver como Harry dudaba que decirle a la chica – vaya a su casa e intente tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

-Pero... – protestó la chica.

-Pero nada, por favor, allí estarás bien, yo estaré más tranquilo. Luego iré a verte, ¿vale? – le dijo Harry y le dio un beso rápido y l achica volvió con sus compañeros mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Cuando el comedor quedó vacío, James y Harry subieron al despacho del director.

Una vez entraron Harry dejó descargar un poco la tensión que tenía acumulada.

-¡Mierda! – gritó pateando una mesilla que tenía Dumbeldore – Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algo ha hecho y es algo gordo, estaba muy muy contento. Nunca lo había visto tan eufórico – se giró para mirar a los ojos de su padre que lo había estado observando – tengo miedo – se sinceró – y que la cicatriz sangre...

En ese momento entraron Sirius y Dumbledore, que se dirigió a Fawkes rápidamente, le susurró algo y el ave desapareció.

-Hay problemas en el ministerio – informó Sirius – han llamado a todos los aurores . No saben que pasa. Tendremos que esperar.

Esperar ¿Esperar a que? ¿a que los matara a todos? Pensó amargamente Harry y se dejó caer en una esquina del despacho escondiendo su cara en sus manos y cuando sintió que James se acercaba le dijo que estaba bien que lo dejara un momento solo.

¿Tenía que pasar lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento? ¿Justo cuando estaba completamente feliz? ¿No le dejaría ni un solo año en paz?

Poco a poco los demás profesores fueron llegando todos con las mismas noticias. Nadie sabía nada, pero el ministerio estaba en caos.

No fue hasta pasadas unas dos horas cuando Snape apareció aun más pálido de lo normal y acompañado por Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Ha habido una fuga de Azkaban – informó Snape.

-Los 10 mortifagos más peligrosos que quedaban han huido – continuó Shacklebolt – no sabemos como, pero los dementors han desaparecido y los mortifagos se han fugado.

-Eran los más fieles y crueles seguidores del Lord oscuro, pero tres de llos son especialmente peligrosos – continuó Snape mirando a Dumbledore – Antonin Dolohov, Algernon Rookwood y Bellatrix Lestrange – y al decir este último nombre miró fijamente a Sirius – el Lord tenía una especial devoción por ella, junto a Malfoy, eran sus favoritos.

James posó una mano en el hombro de Sirius que temblaba de ira, Harry no entendió el porqué.

-Muy bien. Tendremos que extremas las precauciones – djio Dumbledore – organizaremos turnos de vigilia para asegurar que nadie extraño entre en el castillo. Los alumnos tendrán que estar en sus salas como muy tarde a las 7 de la noche. Los jefes de cada casa avisad a los alumnos. Cuando haya nuevas noticias os mandaré llamar.

´´´´´´

Del despacho del director los merodeadores y Harry se fueron a la habitación de los profesores para tranquilizarse un poco.

Sin duda en más afectado era Harry ya que ni era normal que la cicatriz le sangrase y eso le parecía un muy mal presagio, pero Sirius también parecía muy trastornado y Harry no acababa de entenderlo del todo.

Por eso aprovechó un momento que Remus y James habían salido del salón para acercarse a su padrino, que estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies encima de la mesa y mirándola infinito.

-¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Harry mirándolo – conoces a Lestrange? – dijo al recordar que había sido en ese momento en que Sirius había cambiado la expresión de su cara. Sin dejar de mirar a ninguna parte Sirius le contó:

-Bellatrix es mi prima. Nunca te he contado demasiado de mi familia ya que no estoy orgulloso de ella. Bellatrix siempre siguió las creencias de las artes oscuras como todo buen Black – dijo con amargura – luego mis tíos concertaron una matrimonio de conveniencia con Rodolphus Lestrange, otra gran familia de magos oscuros y al final poco después de su boda se convirtió en mortifaga. A mi me encerraron en Azkaban por ser un Black y luego cuando apresaron a Bella confirmaron que "todos" los Black eran unos asquerosos asesinos.

-Pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres inocente y nadie...

-¿Y nadie qué? Quizá no hablaran mal de mí pero mi nombre, o mejor dicho mi apellido volverá a oírse por ahí, pero eso no es lo que más me importa. Lo que en verdad me molesta es que quiera o no, ella es de mi familia y he pasado muchos años con ella. No sé, me encuentro en la misa situación que con Regulus. Joder era un asqueroso mortifago peor era mi hermano...

Pero bueno – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Harry - ¿tu estás bien? – le miró y con el dedo corazón le tocó la cicatriz en una especie de masaje.

-Estoy bien – mintió Harry –voy a ir a ver a Yael y luego me quedaré en la sala.

-Vale, pues te acompaño hasta la entrada de la torre, porque en teoría no puedes vagar ahora por el castillo.

´´´

Durante todos ese día las cosas en Hogwarts estuvieron revolucionadas. Las noticias habían sido tomadas por parte de los alumnos con gran temor, y todos tenían miedo que esos terribles, despiadados y crueles mortífagos apareciesen de sopetón en el colegio.

Por eso, al día siguiente, cuando las clases se retomaron, los alumnos intentaban por todos los medios ir siempre en grupos de cómo mínimo 2 personas.

El periódico profético había llegado esa mañana con la noticia y el nombre de Sirius había parecido. Nadie dudaba de él, pero los alumnos (los más jóvenes) se lo miraban con un poco e desconfianza.

Y ahora, ya de tarde y después de un día agotados, Harry estaba en la sala de los merodeadores. Acababa de verse con Yael (intentaban encontrarse después de las clases y en las horas de las comidas) y estaba tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada en específico. Aunque continuaba con las clases de defensa que le daba Remus y las clases de magia sin varita (solo utilizaba ese poder en las clases con ellos), hoy era un día sin clases de ningún tipo.

James estaba con Sirius en la mesa corrigiendo ejercicios de séptimo curso y Remus sentado en la butaca leyendo. Solo faltaban dos día para la luna llena y el hombre lobo se sentía cansado.

Harry sabía que no era el mejor momento para recordarlo, pero se lo había prometido a sí mismo y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Mmm...Remus – dijo suavemente y Moony levantó la vista de su lectura – no te enfades, ¿vale? pero en esta luna llena, Whiskers saldrá con Moony – dijo mirando fijamente a Lupin, pero si Harry se pensaba  que Remus saltaría en furia como el mes anterior, Potter estaba totalmente equivocado.

Remus solamente mantuvo sus ojos dorados en los de Harry y después los volvió a enfocar a su libro. Tanto Harry como Sirius y James, que habían estado atentos, se sorprendieron.

-He dicho... – insistió Harry pero Remus lo cortó.

-Te he oído Harry. Tu mismo – dio con tono sereno sin mirar al chico. No dijo nada más y Harry decidió no insistir más y prefirió tomárselo como un permiso para acompañarlo.

´´´´´´

Como cada jueves los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban esperando en el aula de DCAO  que sus pres profesores llegaran. Mientras hacían tiempo a que llegaran Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban charlando solo que haria Harry por la noche. Harry insistía que quería salir con los merodeadores, al fin y al cabo el era uno más ahora, y Ron estaba de acuerdo, pero Hermione pensaba más en los riesgos que en las nuevas sensaciones de su amigo.

-Mira Hermione, este tema lo tengo muy escuchado si no... – dijo , pero se calló al ver entrar a  James y luego a Sirius, pero no a Remus.

Eso no era normal, porque aunque ese día era luna llena Remus siempre acudía hasta el ultimo momento.

-Bueno días chicos – saludó Sirius con amabilidad – hoy empezaremos por...

-¿Dónde esta el profesor Lupin?  - preguntó de repente Harry ganándose la mirada de sus dos profesores y de el resto de la clase.

-Remus se ha marchado unos días hasta después de la luna llena – respondió James abruptamente sin mirar en ningún momento a los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Qué? – gritó Harry enfadado y se levantó.

-Por favor señor Potter siéntese – dijo James autoritariamente.

-¿Dónde esta? – insistió Harry haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su padre.

-Señor Potter esta en clase recuérdelo.

-¿Dónde está? Se ha ido por mi culpa, ¿no?. Dime donde esta!

-No olvide Potter que soy su profesor, compórtese como debe.

-Muy bien – contestó fríamente Harry y mientras se apoyaba con las manos en la mesa dijo – profesor, USTED – dijo remarcando la palabra – sabe que el profesor Lupin se ha marchado por mi culpa. No voy a permitirlo, lo dije hace un mes y juro que voy a cumplir mi palabra – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse a buscar a Remus estuviese donde estuviese. Cuando ya tenía el pomo cogido James gritó enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-Potter. Siéntese ahora mismo. 15 puntos menos por desobedecer a un profesor. Respeta la decisión de Remus ,él no lo quiere de esa forma, pues demuéstrale que le quieres y no le hagas sufrir más. Todos abrid el libro por la pagina 347.

-Pero pa...profesor – intentó decir Harry ya en tono más apacible, dolido.

-Pero nada, ya me la oído Potter, pagina 347 y quédese después de clase.

A regañadientes Harry se sentó y abrió el libro por la pagina que su  padre, perdón, su profesor le decía. El resto de la clase estaba en estado de shock al ver como un profesor y un alumno discutían acaloradamente y para colmo esos dos eran padre e hijo.

Por su parte Sirius se había quedado al margen de la discusión, aunque pensaba que James había sido un poco duro con Harry. Poco a poco todos enfocaron su atención en el libro y empezaron a leer. Tres minutos después, la clase en masa levantó la visto y afinó el oido al escuchar la voz de James susurrarle a Sirius:

-Padfoot te importa quedarte solo cinco minutos, necesito despejarme – preguntó James.

-Claro, tranquilo yo me ocupo – dijo Sirius haciendo un pequeño gesto a James  y éste salió rapidamente.

Al verlo salir la clase empezó a murmurar.

-Silencio por favor – pidió Sirius, pero no como una orden, más bien sonó como una suplica – siento que tengáis esta clase tan aburrida, pero los profesores, aunque algunos no lo parezca, somos personas y tenemos nuestros días malos, y hoy es uno de ellos. Por favor, ¿podéis portaros bien? Hacedlo como  un favor, creo que nosotros nos hemos portado bastante bien, con vosotros ¿no? – les dijo a la clase haciendo un poco de chantaje emocional, pero funcionó porque todos bajaron su vista al libro inmediatamente, todos menos uno:

-¿Harry puedes venir un momento? – preguntó y de mala gana Potter fue hacia su padrino (disimuladamente la clase volvió a mirar hacia esa dirección)

-Se ha ido por mi, ¿no? – dijo dolido Harry al llegar a la altura de Sirius, que se había colocado en la esquina más alejada de los alumnos.

-Prongs y Moony se han peleado esta mañana – explicó – Por eso está así tu padre. El te ha defendido diciéndole a Moony que Whiskers tenia derecho a ir, que ya era adulto y que si el quería podía hacerlo, que al fin y al cabo era un merodeador. Pero entonces Moony se ha enfadado mucho y le ha recriminado a Prongs que no entendía como un padre podía poner en peligro así a su hijo. Se han dicho un par de cosas más y Moony se han ido diciendo que volvería mañana por la mañana.

-Pero papá no tenia porque tratarme así...

-Tu padre ya iba encendido y solo le ha faltado que te pusieras impertinente

-No me he puesto impertinente

-Como quieras – dijo Sirius zanjando el tema – ahora por favor siéntate, léete  eso y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de Moony. Por favor esta noche obliga a Whiskers a quedarse a dormir en la habitación

-Sí profesor – dijo Harry y volvió a su sitio cogiendo el libro enterrando en el su cara aunque Sirius estaba seguro que no leería nada.

Por su parte los alumnos no habían entendido demasiado de la conversación, Padfoot, Prongs y Moony... ¿quiénes eran esos?

´´´´´´

Durante el resto del día Harry estuvo de mala leche.  Estaba mosqueado con Remus por ser tan cabezota, con su padre por como lo había tratado y con él mismo también. Encima durante todo el día tuvo la extraña sensación de sentirse observado, cos que tuvo que dar por paranoia cuando utilizó un hechizo para determinar si lo seguían y no encontró a nadie.

Ni siquiera Yael consiguió sonsacarle una sonrisa cuando después de la ultima hora se encontraron. Harry le contó que se había peleado con Remus y su padre y que no estaba de buen humor por lo que se prefería irse a la sala común. La chica no discutió eso y después de una fugaz despedida Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Harry bajó con determinación a la sala común. Llevaba más de una hora encerrado en la habitación.

Con rapidez se acercó a Rony  Hermione que estaba en un  rincón de la sala discutiendo.

-Vale Hermione ya se que soy inútil, no soy un empollón como tu...

-Yo no soy ninguna empollona solo...

-Chicos me voy – dijo Harry de repente.

-¿A donde? – dijeron la pareja enseguida

-A buscar a los merodeadores, Whiskers hará su primera excursión nocturna...

-Harry eso es muy.... – empezó a decir Hermione.

-Peligroso lo se, pero voy a hacerlo una vez que me vean allí no me podrán echar.

-Vale, tío, suerte – le dijo Ron que no le sorprendió nada la decisión de su amigo, la verdad es que pensaba que se había tardado demasiado en tomarla.

-Ron! – le reprendió su novia.

-Gracias  - le agradeció a su amigo – me encubriréis si alguien pregunta, ¿no? Será mejor que me vaya ya – y sin decir más salió del retrato de la dama gorda.

´´´´´´

La luna llena brillaba por encima de las nubes de invierno. Por los terrenos solo se respiraba tranquilidad. Un ciervo, grande y majestuoso iba detrás de un gran lobo que estaba intranquilo, durante todo lo que levaban de noche lo había estado. Detrás del ciervo un perro negro olfateaba el camino con tranquilidad. Se conocían esos caminos de maravilla e incluso podían descubrir que nuevos habitantes había por allí.

El perro acababa de descubrir una nueva familia de ardillas cuando un súbito movimiento del lobo le hizo olvidar a las ardillas.

El lobo acababa de echar a correr, con el ciervo detrás, hacia el castillo, cosa realmente peligrosa.

Un aullido del lobo hizo que al perro se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y que el ciervo se parara en seco. Su fino oído había captado el sonido de pequeños y pesados pasos...pero no de una persona, lo que andaba tenia cuatro patas... teniendo una vaga idea reemprendió la veloz marcha rogando que no fuera lo que el temía.

El lobo de repente se detuvo mirando fijamente a un punto, gruñendo sin parar. Alguien quería invadir su territorio y el no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Un nuevo aullido de aviso, pero la figura que se acercaba hizo caso omiso... el lobo dio un paso adelante, amenazador... La figura delante de el era grande, esbelta y le rodeaba un aura extraña, un aura con mucha fuerza, con mucho poder, pero también un aura que expresaba dulzura, inocencia cosa que hizo dudar al lobo.

Tanto el perro como el ciervo habían descifrado quien era la figura que ahora mismo estaba justo en frente del lobo. Whiskers, con los ojos verdes mirando fijamente a los dorados del lobo. Sin mostrar un solo ápice de miedo o debilidad. La pantera iba a quedarse allí y nada ni nadie iba a poder  hacerlo recapacitar. Manteniéndose al margen, ciervo y perro dieron un par de pasos atrás, par ano interferir, pero ambos adoptaron posición de alerta por si algo salía mal.

Por su parte el lobo ya sabía también quien tenia delante. Ese era su cachorro, no lo pensaba atacar, pero lo había desobedecido. El le había prohibido llegar allí y no podía permitir que le desobedeciera otra vez. Le daría un pequeño susto...

Lentamente, y sin parar de gruñir el lobo se acercó a la pantera, que por su parte tampoco dejó de gruñir, pero sin darle tiempo a que la pantera reaccionase se lanzó encima del animal.

Rápidamente el perro y el ciervo se acercaron a ayudar a la pantera pero cuando llegaron para sorpresa de ellos la pantera estaba tumbada en el suelo con el lobo encima pero no estaba atacándolo, sino todo lo contrario le lamía detrás de las orejas.

Respirando un poco más tranquilo, la pantera forcejeó para sacarse de encima al pesado lobo y empezó una especie de pelea amistosa, para demostrar al lobo que el también estaba ahí.

Poco a poco y en forma de juego el lobo fue llevando a la pantera al interior del bosque hasta que se perdieron de la vista del perro y del ciervo que con una rápida mirada entre ellos echaron a correr es una especie de carrera para alcanzar a sus dos compañeros de aventuras.

´´´´´´

Se acabó! Para todos los que habéis leído el diario de Lily, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, la verdad es que si no hubieseis insistido no lo hubiese terminado porque no me gustaba mucho el fic...pero al fin pude acabarlo. Lo dicho muchas muchas gracias!

Pronto el próximo capitulo!

Pekenyita!


	34. Misunderstood

Hola! Como estáis? Espero que bien =D bueno os traigo un nuevo capitulo, que me ha costado horrores escribir y no me acaba de gustar. Creo que mi muso se ha ido de vacaciones sin mi y me ha dejado a mi el marrón de acabar el fic ¬¬...en fin, necesito algunos capítulos un poco de transición antes de que llegue la batalla final y el desenlace, aunque antes habrán un par de cosillas que os gustarán.

Bueno!, como siempre agradeceros los reviews y el apoyo que todos me mandáis, os aseguro que si no fuera por las muestras de apoya y la confianza no hubiera seguido el fic, y menos este capitulo. Espero que sepáis perdonarme este capitulo.

Gracias a:

**CBMLupin:** Hola! Como va todo? Muchas gracias chica, espero que este capitulo te guste...hablamos otro día por le messenger, ok? Besos

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Que tal? Com va tot per alla? No saps com ma costat akest capitol...bé ens veiem! Petons

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Buenas! En este fic no morirá Sirius, de eso seguro, no seré tan cruel...¬¬ En un principio estuve tentada a poner que Moony atacara a Whiskers pero eso haría sufrir demasiado a Remus...Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Adiós

**Maru Potter:** Hola! ¿Qué tendrá pensado Voldie? Jajaja, pronto se descubrirá, tranki, a ver si Harry estará listo para superar a su enemigo. Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el de Lily, nos vemos!

**Melisa:** Aquí esta el capitulo, me ha costado muchísimo, pero por fin lo acabé. Espero que no te disguste. Nos vemos! Bye

**Rai-potter:** Muchas gracias! A ver que te parece este

**Aryblack:** Y dale con Misifú! Jejeje quien sabe quizá Harry a su hijo le pone misifú. Donde aparece misifú???? Quiero leerlo!!! A ver si no s vemos por el MSN que últimamente estoy liadilla cuando me conecto, ya hablaremos, bye! Muaka

**Blacklady:** Mi muso se fue de vacaciones...TT lo echo en falta!!! A ver que tal este capitulo sin él, a mi no me acaba de convencer....Voldemort ya empieza a aparecer y cada vez más! Gracias! Besos

**Maria Halliwell:** No hemos coincidido por el MSN, no? Ya me dirás la propuesta pk últimamente estoy escasa de ideas, a ver si hablamos...gracias y ya nos vemos!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Harry se convierte en merodeador en el último capitulo de navidad...creo que es el 30 o el 31, no se muy bien....harry y Yael avanzaran...bye

**SturmUndDrang:** No te gusta Yael? Por que? A quien preferirías? Los marauders son los mejores! Bye

**The angel of the dreams:** Aquí esta el capitulo, a ver que te parece, nos vemos!

**Snitchplateada:** Sigo! Espero que te guste, besos

**Arwenej:** Hola! Que tal? Como estas!? Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar pero mi muso se ha ido... Las quejas ya te las respondí, no? Gracias por leer y nos vemos!

**Ithae:** Hola! Gracies pel review! El Harry te el seu carácter encara que no ho sembli. Sí que faig vacances encara que no surti de Barcelona, en fi, gracies i fins el proper!

****

**Flor:** Buenas! Que tal tus vacaciones? Trankila no pasa nada por los reviews, me alegra saber que cuando has vuelto has seguid la historia. Te mandaré el mail, me alegro que te guste la pareja Harry Yael =) Nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Els noms en angles sonen millor, crec, vinga aki continuo, gracies!

**Evan:** Hola! Como va!? Aquí esto continua los 365 días de año chica, no puedo permitirme dejarlo...tengo ganas de acabarlo ya. Algo habrá de un Harry Voldemort, como una primera toma de contacto...pronto pasará. Te envío el mail de actualización. Besos

**Lucumbus:** Hola!!! Pues por fin lo he acabado (no sé quien me distrae por las noches últimamente...¬¬) Pos aquí esta...esto...cuando lo leas ya te diré en que parte me acorde de ti, jajajaja, Enga xiket hasta luego! Petons!

**Anita Puelma:** Voldemort muy pronto estará molestando otra vez...TE gusta Yael? Menos mal pk es el primer personaje que invento y tenia dudas sobre como la recibiríais. =) Aquí esta la actualización. Besos

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Gracias, aquí esta! Bye

**Tanit:** A ver que le dicen los marauders a Harry...no se como se tomaran su escapadita...ejem...Gracias y espero que te guste.

**Niniel204:** Hola! Que tal? Yo muy bien, aunque sin inspiración, mi muso se fue de vacaciones...A mi también me gusta la parejita...merci! y nos vemos!

**Rosy:** Pronto habrá ataque de Voldemort...yo sigo, besos

**Merodeadores gryffindor:** Te volviste a leer el fic?? Que animo chica... pero Yael no es mala, es mi niña!!! Jejeje, no Yael es buena y ahora lo descubrirás. Bueno, muchas gracias y trankila que no lo dejare hasta que lo termine. Bye!

**Alais Aladriel:** Hola! Chica me ha encantado tu review, la verdad, primero que nada por la gran paciencia que has tenido que tener para escribirlo y después porque tienes razón en todo lo que me dices. A ver, lo primero que quiero decirte es que yo no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo en el futuro, con eso quiero decirte que nunca en mi vida me he atrevido a escribir una historia más o menos larga, en el colegio ni siquiera me presentaba en los concursos de textos porque sé que no soy escritora y tengo mucho respeto a la gente que escribe maravillas. Si he escrito esto es porque un día a mi loca cabeza se le apareció la rara idea de "¿Y si James volviera?" Soy consciente que si la gente ha empezado a leer el fic es por eso, por la idea de que Harry tenga una familia y que conviva con los merodeadores. Quizá luego han ido siguiente la historia por mi forma de escribir (que no lo encuentro nada en particular). Se que a veces me dejo cosas por explicar, a veces es porque mi mala memoria las omite o a veces por falta de imaginación o falta de palabras y decido dejar eso sin una clara explicación, quizá es debido a que no soy especialmente detallista (en ningún sentido de mi vida)

Otro tema es la pareja Ron Hermione, he recibido muchas "Criticas" - que no son criticas sino comentarios - quejándose de la pareja, pero aun así la he mantenido, ¿el por que? Pues por una simple cuestión, cuando leo los libros los veo juntos como pareja, quizá es una de esas pareja que están un par de semanas juntos y luego se separan porque son inmiscibles como el agua y el aceite, pero a mi me gustaría pensar que pudiesen durar un poquillo más (tres meses llevan en este fic)

Seguro que hay un montón de cosas mas que me gustaría decirte pero ahora mismo no caigo en ninguna. Para nada me ha molestado tus comentarios, repito que todos son ciertos, sino al contrario, creo que esto tipos de reviews son los que sirven para mejorar, quiero decir, quizá a partir de ahora me fijare más en no dejar las cosas colgadas o intentar las cosas un poco más, por eso si sigues leyendo esto, de vez en cuando dame un toque, más que nada para que no me despiste, ok? De nuevo gracias y nos vemos pronto.

**DrackNike:** Gracias por leer el fic, te mandaré el mail! Besos

**MarianneBlack:** Hola! Siento haber tardado un pokillo más pero mi muso se fue de vacaciones, No te preocupes que terminaré el fic. Bye

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Ja continuo, sento la tardança, ens veiem, petons!

**FermiBlack:** Hola! Pues mira, las vacaciones andan con mucha calor! Me alegra que te encantara la escena de la cicatriz de Harry, jejeje a mi también me encantó, ya me imaginaba yo el terror que debes pasar si te sucede una cosas así... =S Ah! Mmm me encanta tu trozo de historia, pero te olvidas un pequeño detalle, Harry grita en medio de la clase que es animago, y en teoría nadie ha de saberlo, te has dado cuenta...por lo otro no estaría mal...pero bueno ahora ya esta hecho. No es por nada chica, pero te va la sangre y esas cosas no?? Pues prepárate porque pronto habrá un poquillo de escena de batalla, no se cuando será pero en uno o dos capítulos mas. Jajaja, teniendo en cuenta que Yael ha sido creada para Harry, si, es normal que parezcan que han sido nacidos uno para el otro, jejej me reí mucho con esta frase 0P y sobre lo del espía...siento decirte que no puedo decirte nada! Jejeje pero un pajarito me dice que vas muy desencaminada, ejem ejem. Pues bueno FermiBlack, tu sigue con tus reviews y no insistas en ese centro que por lo visto no da resultado (Que te devuelvan el dinero) =P

PD: Pues lo del titulo lo pones cuando subes el cap en la ultima pantalla. Mmm ahora mismo no me acuerdo de que pasos se siguen cuando suba este capitulo me fijo bien y te mando un mail, ok? Y lo de la negrita, cursiva y esas cosas lo consigues guardando el documento como pagina web, cuando lo escribes en word te pone guardar archivo tipo...y le das a la flechita, se te aparecen unas opciones y le pones como pagina web....¬¬ creo que no me he expresado muy bien, espero que me entiendas si no ya sabes mi mail. Ahora si besos y hasta la próxima!

**Looony Moony:** Que tal tus vacaciones? Aquí esta el review, a ver que tal, Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Voldemort volverá a aparecer muy pronto y el espía ya se descubrirá, no tengas tanta prisa que cuando se descubra pronto se acabara la historia. Te mandare el mail, nos vemos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste. Bye cuídate.

Y bien hasta aquí la contestaciones, ahora a leer!

Capitulo 14: **Misunderstood**

-¿Pero se puede saber qué pasaba por tu cabeza? – gritó Remus.

Los merodeadores ya estaban en sus habitaciones y Harry, sentado en el sofá, estaba recibiendo la mayor de las broncas nunca recibidas por parte de Remus. De hecho, James también le había dicho algo, pero era el hombre lobo quien estaba llevando el peso de la discusión. Harry solo escuchaba y cuando podía decía algo.

-¿No eres conciente de lo que podría haber pasado si el lobo no te hubiese reconocido? ¿Sabes que podría haber pasado? Ahora mismo podrías estar muerto, o podrías estar en la enfermería mordido por un hombre lobo...

-Vale Remus cálmate un poco – dijo Sirius que se mostraba un poco imparcial. Se había asustado cuando había visto al lobo lanzarse sobre su ahijado pero la cosa no había pasado de all

-¿Qué me calme? – le contestó enfurecido dirigiéndose a su amigo – ¿pero no ves que...

-...que lo hice por que quiero? – acabó Harry arto ya de tanta bronca. Los otros tres lo miraron mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a Remus – mira...sabías que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer y ni que te pusieras terco podría evitarlo...y aunque me asustaste cuando te lanzaste encima lo volvería a hacer – dijo y se abrazó a él - si quieres que te pida perdón, perdóname por favor.

-Vete a descansar un poco antes de las clases Harry – dijo Moony sin devolver el abrazo y con voz fría.

-Pero...

-Ves a dormir ya hablaremos – dijo el hombre lobo y sin decir más se fue a la habitación.

´´´´

Era la hora del desayuno y Harry estaba removiendo sus cereales con desgana. Cuando había llegado a la sala se había encontrado con Ron y Hermione que se habían levantado temprano para verlo llegar. Les contó lo que había sucedido y luego habían bajado al comedor. La verdad es que Harry hacía cara de cansado pero sobretodo se notaba que estaba triste por algo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando las lechuzas llegaron. No fue hasta que Hermione dio un pequeño gritó que fijó su atención en el periódico que traían las aves.

_Nuevos ataques en poblados muggles. Más de 200 personas mueren en la última madrugada a causa de tres ataques de mortifagos._

Si el día había empezado con mal pie, las siguientes horas no fueron mejores. En las clases, Harry apenas pudo concentrarse, lo que ocasionó que perdiera algunos puntos (la mayoría en la clase de Snape), incluso estuvo un poco esquivo con Yael, porque no quería descargar su mala leche en la chica. No fue hasta la noche cuando, después del entrenamiento de quidditch (esta vez los merodeadores no había supervisado la práctica, sino que fue Madame Hooch y Hagrid) que Harry sacó toda su valentía y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

En la sala solo estaban Sirius y Remus, este último tumbado leyendo mientras que Sirius echaba una partida de ajedrez contra sus propias piezas.

-Mmm...hola – dijo tímidamente. Remus continuó la lectura sin hacer señal alguno de haber escuchado a Harry

-Ei Whiskers! – saludó efusivamente Sirius haciéndole gestos para que se sentara a su lado. Por lo visto Sirius era el único merodeador que no estaba enfadado con él.

-¿Por qué no habéis venido al entrenamiento? – preguntó un poco dolido.

-Prongs estaba durmiendo y no podía dejar a Moony solo, por lo que hemos pedido que por hoy alguien más lo supervisara – contestó Padfoot

-Ya...

Un silencio siguió a la explicación de Sirius. Harry estaba deseoso de hablar con Remus pero este no estaba en plan y Sirius no sabía muy bien como enfocar la situación. Después de un rato incomodo Harry dijo:

-Oye Remus...creo que tendríamos que hablar, no me gusta que estés enfadado conmigo...

-Ya lo he dicho todo Harry, no tengo nada más que decirte

-Pero...

-Mira – dijo Remus dejando el libro y mirando a Harry con unos ojos dorados que brillaban con mucha intensidad – te lo advertí, te pedí que no vinieras, pero tu me desobedeciste, por suerte el lobo te reconoció, pero...¿Y si no llega a ser así? - Remus se notaba desesperado, enfadado con Harry y con él mismo – empiezo a pensar que no tienes respeto por tu propia vida, pero como mínimo intenta respetar el sacrificio que hizo Lily por ti, porque creo que no valoras eso.

La mueca de dolor que hizo Harry en ese momento es difícil de contar, Remus se dio cuenta enseguida que lo que había dicho era demasiado.

Sin esperar ninguna reacción de ninguno de los dos, Harry se levantó con los ojos llorosos y sin despedirse de nadie salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Pero se puede saber a que ha venido eso? – le espetó Sirius a Remus

´´´´´´

-¿Puedo?

-...

Después de salir de la habitación de los merodeadores Harry se había dirigido sin pensárselo a la torre de astronomía, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero por lo visto el suficiente para que Remus se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y lo fuera a buscar allí. Al ver que Harry no respondía Moony se sentó – no sin muecas de dolor – al lado de Whiskers

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que he dicho antes, reconozco que no ha sido la frase más brillante que he dicho en mi vida – dijo mientras miraba distraído la luna, prácticamente llena. Cuando era niño, recordó, siempre pensaba como podía ser que una cosa tan bella podía causarle tanto dolor. Luego, poco a poco, se fue haciendo la idea de que su vida tendría siempre esa cruz y que lo mejor era aceptarlo y de dejar de llorar por una cosa sin solución – creo que en estos últimos días nos hemos dicho muchísimas tonterías y nos hemos comportado como unos completos idiotas. ¿Por qué no olvidamos todos esto y empezamos de cero?

-Voy a continuar yendo en las lunas llenas – manifestó Harry.

-Sé que no puedo impedirlo, supongo que debo empezar a pensar en ti como una pantera adulta y no como un lobezno – reflexionó Remus en voz alta – ¿amigos de nuevo? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-Más que eso – dijo Harry y apretó fuertemente la mano de su tercer padre.

´´´´´

El fin de semana pasó sin muchos sobresaltos, Harry se dedicó principalmente a acabar deberes, estar con Hermione y Ron y por supuesto con Yael. Cada vez se encontraba más a gusto con ella y empezaba a perder la vergüenza cuando le daba un beso en medio de un pasillo.

Era domingo por la noche y Harry acababa de llegar a la sala común después de pasar la tarde, primero con Yael y luego pasar un rato con los merodeadores (James también había vuelto a hablarle)

-¿Sabéis que? – preguntó un poco con la mosca tras la oreja a Ron y Hermione que estaban jugando una partido de ajedrez – creo que me siguen. Llevo desde el miércoles con la sensación de que alguien me persigue a todas partes...

-Quizá es una admiradora secreta – dijo Ron mientras que movía el alfil en una jugada de ataque

-Hablo en serio – dijo Harry con tono serio pero una sonrisa en los labios – pero cuando me giro no hay nadie y he intentado pillarlo con un hechizo de rastreo pero no hay nunca nadie – explic

-¿En el baño también tienes esa sensación?

-¡Ron! – le recriminó Hermione – ¿se lo has dicho a alguien? – le preguntó a Harry

-Mmm no, es que quizá son paranoias mías...No, Hermione no, pongas la torre ahí.....que te la come su caballo – dijo lo último ya en un susurro, demasiado tarde para salvar a la valiosa pieza.

´´´´´´

El mes de enero pasó más rápido de lo que nadie se esperaba. A causa del intenso frío que hacía, los alumnos apenas salían de sus salas comunes. Pero el frío no lograba impedir que los mortífagos continuaron sembrando terror casi cada noche. En numerosas ocasiones los aurores había visto a los fugados de Azkaban de cabecillas de las misiones, pero por desgracia ellos eran mucho más ágiles y los aurores no había logrado capturar a ninguno.

Harry se despertaba cada mañana con el temor de saber que pueblo había sido atacado y con la angustia de saber cuantas personas habían perecido a manos de esos mal nacidos. A veces tenía remordimientos de conciencia por pensar que si el continuara con la mente abierta, quizá podría dar aviso de los ataques, pero, cuando en alguna ocasión lo había comentado a los merodeadores ellos inmediatamente se habían negado a la posibilidad de que Harry permitiera el paso de Voldemort.

Por otra parte Harry estaba más que bien con Yael. No eran una pareja empalagosa, sino más bien se veían cuando podían y no eran excesivamente besucones, aunque si cariñosos el uno con el otro. En ese campo la vida de Harry estaba tranquila. Las clases iban bien, aunque los profesores se volvían a ensañar con ellos, les ponían muchas tareas y muchas cosas que estudiar y Harry agradecía tener dos semanas libres a la semana.

Las otras clases, las extras, también iban sobre ruedas; conocía y ejecutaba hechizos avanzados muy bien, en duelo se estaba volviendo un as en la materias, incluso, James y Sirius, expertos duelistas tenían problemas con él, aunque normalmente ellos le ganaban. La clase de magia sin varita también había avanzado, aunque no tanto como Harry había esperado. Al principio sí que había notado un cambio bastante espectacular, pero después de navidad notaba que muchos hechizos se le resistían o que lograba hacerlos con dificultad, sin plenos resultados o acababa agotado físicamente. Algo faltaba y ninguno de los tres merodeadores sabían decirle que era.

Pero no todo podía ser tranquilidad de muros para dentro. La tranquilidad con familia y amigos se vio rota el primer domingo del mes de febrero.

Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente en una cómoda butaca de la sala común hablando con Neville, Seamus y Dean cuando de repente entró Hermione y rápidamente se metió en las habitaciones y medio minuto después entró Ron exaltado y con las orejas rojas, miró a Harry fijamente y subió, él también, a la habitación, esta vez a la de chicos. Entendiendo perfectamente a su amigo, Harry se levantó y fue a donde estaba Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos.

Rápidamente Harry se hizo una idea de lo que había sucedido pero prefirió que fueran Ron quien empezara a hablar, por lo tanto se sentó en su cama que estaba justo delante de la de su amigo.

-Nos hemos peleado – declaró Ron unos pocos segundos después, Harry supuso que lo hizo cuando recuperó la voz

-Bueno tranquilo, seguro que es una más de vuestras peleas solo que esta....

-Me ha dejado – cortó Ron

-¿Qué? – dijo extrañado y se sentó al lado de Ron - ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Yael? - le preguntó con la voz un poco rota

Harry no entendido a que venía ahora la pregunta pero se puso a contar:

-Pues...dos semanas y un día

-¿Y que a lo máximo que habéis llegado?

-Mmmm, pues...algunos besos y no se, no mucho más, llevamos poco tiempo, pero no entiendo a que viene...

-Nosotros hoy hacemos tres meses y no hemos hecho mucho más que tu y Yael – dijo en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de enfado

-Y...

-Pues tío que hoy hacemos, bueno hacíamos tres meses y que yo necesito algo más – se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar por la habitación como un león encerrado – no sé, no le pedía que se entregara pero que como mínimo..

-Vale, vale, entiendo – interrumpió Harry, la verdad es que no le interesaba para nada la vida sexual de Hermione, con bastante vergüenza ya soportaba la de Sirius – ¿y que ha pasado para que cortara contigo?

-Estabamos solos en un aula y nos estabamos besando cuando e intentado ir un poco más lejos me ha separado de ella como con asco, me ha dicho que creía que éramos muy jóvenes para algo más, entonces yo le he dicho que llevábamos tres meses ya y que nos conocíamos de hacía muchos años y que tendría que saber que yo nunca la forzaría a nada – iba diciendo mientras Harry afirmaba con la cabeza – entonces ha saltado con lo de que si basaba nuestra relación en el sexo, que si era por eso que ya podía estar buscándome alguna otra porque ella no lo quería de esa forma y no se que más, total que luego de insultarme un poco más a dicho que así ella no quería continuar y que preferiría cortar, se ha levantado ha dado un portazo y ha salido – acabó diciendo derrotado y sentándose de nuevo en la cama, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes – animó a su amigo –se habrá asustado, seguro que no pensaba que iba a pasar eso y seguro que no piensa todo lo que ha dicho, sabes que para esto Hermione es muy temperamental. Ya verás como mañana viene a tu pidiendo perdón por lo que ha dicho

-No estoy yo tan seguro – Ron tenia la cabeza gacha

-Que sí hombre – insistió Harry moviéndolo por lo hombros – ¿sabes? Creo que esperaré a que Yael de el paso cuando ella quiera algo más y así me ahorraré problemas – dijo y Ron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

´´´´

El inicio de semana fue agotador para Harry, tanto el lunes como el martes tuvo reuniones al finalizar sus clases con la orden del fénix. Por suerte Dumbledore ya había organizado grupos de espionaje para que averiguaran algo sobre los planes de los mortifagos y por lo visto los espías (Dumbledore no dio nombres para evitar posibles fugas de información o algún traidor en la sala, cosa poco improbable pero que dados los antecedentes mejor curarse en salud) habían evitado el ultimo ataque.

Luego de las reuniones Harry tuvo clases de magia sin varita y a las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con que Ron y Hermione estaban uno en cada punta de la sala. Durante esos dos días ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada y Ron estaba más que histérico y Hermione apenas hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry.

Así pues, cansado de la actitud infantil de sus dos amigos, cogió a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó, mejor dicho la arrastró, a la habitación de los chicos.

Después de cerrar la habitación con un hechizo para evitar que nadie entrara y con otro silenciador para que nadie en el exterior pudiera escuchar una sola palabra, dijo:

-Vale, ya puedes estar explicándome a que viene todo esto

-Ya sabes a que viene, seguro que Ron te lo ha contado – dijo sin mirar a Harry

-Pues sí, me lo ha contado y sinceramente no acabo de entenderlo

-Mira Harry no tengo ganas de hablar, mejor me voy a dormir – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Harry se puso en medio y la cogió en una especie de abrazo y la llevó hasta el medio de la habitación (que por cierto estaba un poco desordenada)

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte – le dijo y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos (que desde que llevaba lentes de contacto aún resaltaban más)

-Harry, por favor...

-No Herm, escucha, sé que Ron a veces es un poco rudo, poco sensible o como quieras llamarlo, pero también sabes que él nunca te haría daño y menos con esas cosas

-Lo sé – admitió Hermione volviendo a bajar la mirada al suelo

-¿Y entonces el problema donde esta?

-Que me asusté y no supe reaccionar ¿vale? – reconoció y un poco histérica continuó – se me fue de las manos y le dije cosas que no pensaba y ahora me da vergüenza, no sé como ir a hablar con él, no se como ...¿Harry donde vas? – cortó Hermione su explicación al ver que Harry deshacía los hechizos de la puerta, sacaba la cabeza por la puerta y gritaba con toda la intensidad que sus pulmones le permitían:

-¡¡RON!! ¡¡SUBE!! Supongo que me ha oído – dijo con cara de niño bueno volviendo a mirar a su amiga y en efecto, Ron (y todos los que estaban en la sala común) le había escuchado y el pelirrojo había subido.

Después de recibirlo con un amistosos golpecillo en la espalda y de mirar a Hermione por última vez, salió de su habitación dejando a ambos para hablar de sus cosas.

Y por lo visto el viejo truco de dejarlos solos (y encerrados – aunque ellos no lo sabían) funcionó porque media hora después los dos bajaron cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes.

-Aish, que bien sienta lo de hacer de celestina – murmuró para si mismo

´´´´´´´´´´´

-Buenos días clase

-Buenos días profesor Black – saludaron los alumnos, un saludo que ya se había hecho mítico entre los chicos de quinto de Gryffindor

-Lo prometido es deuda – empezó diciendo Sirius mientras que sus dos compañeros dejaban las cosas en la mesa del profesor – hace unos días os prometí que os haríamos una clase interesante y creo que esta supera a las demás

Los alumnos se removieron ansiosos en sus asientos, a saber que habrían preparado sus tres profesores.

-Hemos tenido que pedir permiso a Dumbledore primero y luego al ministerio, por eso hemos tardado en dar la clase – explicó Remus

-Según me han contado, el año pasado el profesor que teníais os explicó las maldiciones imperdonables, ¿no? – preguntó James y la clase asintió – perfecto, pues empecemos por ahí, supongo que todos las recordáis: a ver...señor Thomas ¿me puede decir la más inofensiva de las tres, cuan es su hechizo y que es lo que ocurre?

-La maldición imperius, se conjura diciendo _imperio _y cuando te la echan te controlan a voluntad, obligándote hacer o decir cosas

-Bien Dean – dijo Remus – ¿cual es la siguiente? Señorita Patil

-La maldición cruciatus, la conjuramos con la palabra _crucio_ y se utiliza para torturar.

-Muy bien y la tercera y peor de todas es...¿Señor Weasley? – preguntó Sirius

-El _Avada Kedravra_, es la maldición asesina. No hay contrahechizo.

-Perfecto, supongo que sabréis también que quien usa una de estas maldiciones es condenado a Azkaban – tomó la palabra James de nuevo que iba andando por la clase mirando a los ojos de sus alumnos – vale, pues...después de muchas charlas hemos conseguido que el ministerio nos de el permitido de enseñároslas, pero no en su teoría, sino su práctica.

-Pero solo la podréis practicar durante estas dos horas, no queremos que a nadie se le ocurra practicarla en ningún otro sitio, ni siquiera en la sala común – dijo Remus.

-Aunque tampoco esperamos que seáis capaces aun de hacerlas, mejor es prevenir – añadió Sirius.

La clase cabeceó afirmativamente, todos estaban expectantes por empezar a practicar, todos estaban preparadísimos, todos menos...

-¿Si señorita Granger?

-Profesor Potter, ¿por qué las hemos de practicar si nunca podremos usarlas? Si alguna vez las utilizamos nos encerrarán en Azkaban...

-Hermione si proteges tu vida con una maldición imperdonable nadie te podrán encerrar en Azkaban – dijo Sirius – esto es como la normativa de la magia en menores de edad, en teoría en verano no podéis utilizarla, pero si estáis en peligro se os permite, pues lo mismo ocurre aquí, si tienes un mortifago que te esta apuntando con una varita y sabes que él te echará la maldición asesina, tu puedes defenderte.

-Otra cosa es la moralidad que tu tengas – apuntó Remus – tu puedes tener unos ideales y preferir no echar nunca ninguna de estas tres maldiciones, es muy licito.

-Por eso aquí no obligaremos a nadie que las practique si no quiere, aunque es bueno saberlas por si acaso – acabó diciendo James – A ver iremos uno a uno y por orden alfabético.

-Cuando digamos vuestro nombre, si queréis os levantáis y lo probamos, recordad que no estáis obligados – explicó Remus y sacó la lista de la clase – la primera es...¿Lavander?

Lavander no quiso, dijo que prefería no hacer daño a ningún animal y que si no importaba prefería no probarlo, cosa que los merodeadores aceptaron, el siguiente fue Seamus que sí quiso.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes a tu araña, prueba con el imperius, si te sale probamos con el cruciatus – dijo James pasándole una gran araño.

Tuvo éxito con el primer la primera maldición aunque no al primer intento. Consiguió que su araña bailara lo que parecía una especie de tango. Pero luego en la cruciatus su araña no hizo más gestos que la impaciencia

-No esta nada mal Seamus – animó Sirius – con más practica podrás echar un cruciatus más o menos efectivo, siéntate por favor, la siguiente es...Hermione – dijo después de mirar la lista que Remus tenía en las manos

Un poco indecisa de acercarse y hacer daño a un animal Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de los merodeadores. La maldición imperius la consiguió en el segundo intento y con un poco de insistencia también logró la cruciatus aunque era una malician débil y su araña apenas sufrió más que unos calambres.

Después de felicitar a Hermione pasaron Neville, que apenas logró la imperius y Parvatil que como su amiga no quiso ni siquiera intentarlo y por fin tocó el turno de Harry. Los merodeadores tenían mucha curiosidad sobre hasta que punto llegaba el poder del joven merodeador y creían que como mínimo las dos primeras podía lograrlas.

Decidido, Harry se levantó y con un firme imperio consiguió que su araña se levantara en dos de sus ocho patas. Luego intentó la cruciatus y para asombro de todos (incluso de los tres profesores) la consiguió a la primera. La araña por eso no hizo espasmos espantosos de dolor, pero era debido a que Harry no proyectaba todo su potencial en el animal

-Vale Harry, es suficiente – dijo James sorprendido pero orgulloso - ¿Te ves capaz de echar la asesina?

-Emm...creo que podría pero no quiero – dijo con determinación

-Muy bien, puedes volver a tu sitio, ¿Thomas?

Cuando finalizó la clase (Dean solo consiguió la maldición imperius y Ron, el último de la lista, las dos - igualando a Hermione) se dirigieron al comedor.

De camino, una agradable sorpresa para Harry apareció por el pasillo. Yael, acompañada por Luna y Esthel venían del pasillo contrario.

-Hola cariño – saludo Yael con un beso a su novio.

-¿Qué clase acabas de tener? – le preguntó Harry devolviendo el beso

-Pociones – dijo con asco – oye, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor – Harry levantó la cejas – los profesores de defensa nos han mandado un trabajo sobre las maldiciones imperdonable, ¿puedes ayudarme? – preguntó haciendo un puchera que a Harry se le antojó imposible de negar

-Claro que sí, no sé de que me suena el tema, ¿no chicos? – les dijo a Ron y Hermione y los 6 se dirigieron al comedor, pero a medio camino Harry se detuvo en seco y miró detrás suyo

-¿No lo notáis?

-¿El qué?

-Que alguien nos sigue – explicó como si dos más dos son cuatro mientras escrutaba con la mirada el fondo del pasillo

-Tío, ¿no crees que desde que llevas esas lentillas ves cosas extrañas? – le dijo Ron

-¿Nadie más lo nota? – insistió y todos negaron – pues creo que me estoy volviendo loco, bueno no importa - concluyó y siguió andando, pero una especie de escalofrió en la nuca le siguió todo el camino

´´´´´´

Se acabó! Por fin, no sabéis lo que me ha costado no sabia que poner.

Quiero explicar porque he puesto lo de las maldiciones imperdonables: era una marea de explicar el potencial de Harry (puede hacer la imperius y la cruciatus fácilmente y cree que puede hacer la asesina) como veis el joven Potter empieza a ser peligroso, ¿lo demostrará pronto?

Bueno pues hasta aquí. Espero que os guste un poquillo. El proximo será mejor. Besos a todos

Love each other


	35. I'm under the gun

Muy buenas a todos! Creo que mis dos musos, Jon y Robbie, ya han vuelto de sus vacaciones y por eso he podido acabar el capitulo, que espero que os guste.

Como siempre agradeceros los reviews de apoyo, sobre todo en un capitulo tan malo como el anterior, espero que este os guste más.

Contesto a los reviews y os dejo con el capitulo 35. Gracias a :

**Merodeadora gryffindor:** Como va! Gracias! Ya sé que el capítulo no era el mejor de mi vida, pero me he sacado la espinita con este. A ver que te parece. Mi mail es y creo que si que te mande el mail de actualización...diría que si. De nuevo gracias y cuídate!

**Zeisse:** Sí, Harry cada vez es más peligroso y tiene más potencial si no lee este capítulo. Ya no queda mucho para que se descubra quien es el espía, pero eso kiere decir que se acaba el fic....Nos vemos! Bye

**Miho Sakura Kaiba:** Aquí esta el capitulo 35 espero que te guste! Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Que tal? Mis musos han vuelto y me han permitido escribir algo más o menos decente, a ver que opinas tu. No importa que me envíes la opinión por el correo me da igual. En fin, gracias!

**Gala Snape:** Es verdad! No había pensado que Harry no se lo había contado a nadie, pero bueno ahora el chico tendrá problemas más importantes que quien le sigue. Gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Aryblack:** Chikilla!! Que tal? Siento que aun no se desvele quien lo perdigue pero bueno este capitulo tiene sangre y esas cosas que nos gustan. A ver que opinas! Besos!

****

**Lladruc:** Hola! En fic tindra com a maxim 50 capitol, pero no ho tinc gaire clar, epro no falta gaire ja. Adeu!

**Anita Puelma:** La paz no dura nada! Si no, lee el capitulo. Quien sigue a Harry ya lo descubriremos, ya no queda mucho. Gracias! Bye

**Marianneblack:** Gracias! Me alegro k te gustara, espero k éste te guste aun más! Nos vemos!

**Lelekasha:** Ya actualizo!!! Este capitulo esta mejor! A ver que te parece! Besos

****

**Maria Halliwell:** Era un pokillo raro el capitulo, es verdad. Y bueno no son muy jóvenes pero ellos son muy inexpertos en ese tema...ya sigo! Besos

**Niniel204:** Hola! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste! Gracias!

**Gala Potter**: Hola! En este capitulo no se habla de quien sigue a Harry (si es que lo siguen) pero esta interesante. Pasan mucha cosas. A ver que tal!

**Looonu Moony:** Hermione no entendió muy bien lo que quería Ron, pero el pelirrojo no quería ir muy lejos tampoco, pero las cosas se solucionaron. Espero k te guste este capitulo! Besos

****

**Raipotter:** Hola! Muchas gracias! A ver que te parece este capitulo. No queda mucho para saber quien sigue a Harry, el final de la historia se acerca. Chao!

****

**Padma721:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Me alegro que te guste esta idea descabellada de volver a James a la vida. Al final de la historia sabremos que decisión toma James. Nos vemos!! Gracias!

**Flor:** Hola! Wormtail no puede seguirlo pk al principio de la historia le dieron el beso del dementor y como que no esta en condiciones de seguir a nadie...jejejje Gracias! Whiskers no sale pero esta interesante el capitulo. Cuídate!

**Lucumbus:** Hola!! Aquí esta el capitulo, sangre sangre, sangre!! YA me dirás tu opinión y gracias por encontrar esos fallos ese día...Que mas te puedo decir?? Pues nada, que nos vemos luego y no me mates mucho por el final, ok? Venga ta luegu! Petons. PD: Esto se me hace muy raro ya lo sabes.

****

**Kala**: Hola! Que tal tus vacaciones? Yo aquí sigo escribiendo, ya queda poco para descubrir quien sigue a Harry y para el final de la historia. Gracias! Cuídate

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Alguien sigue a Harry, pero ya se verá quien es...no falta mucho. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste

**HermioneGranger91:** Aquí esta el 35, a ver que tal, a mi me gusta y eso quiere decir algo...jejeje Gracias!

**Jack Dawson:** EI!! Que faria sense tu noia!!? Moltres gracies per ajudarme I aconsellarme y aquestes coses, em son molt dajuda. Ho sento pero deixarho aixi pero era necesari! Graciaes de nou!! Petons! PD: Si mires al mapa no trovaría cap rata....=) LA rata no esta en condicions Adeu!

**Elizabeth Black:** Creus que el Remus s'ha pasat? Jo crec que el Harry sho mereixia per desobeir al Remus que li habia demanat que no anes...en fi, es un Potter la cap i a la fi. Encara falta per saber qui seguéis al Harry. Espero que tagradi el capitol. Petons!

**Leo Black Le-Fay:** Hola! Algo tiene que ver con su poder pero ya lo veras…Y tio Voldie quiere fiesta! Jejej bueno espero que te guste el capitulo! Bye

**Becka:** Hola! Un nuevo capitulo! Esta interesante pero no sabremos nada nuevo sobre el perseguidor de Harry...Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Jhessail Lupin:** Hola! Jejeje, no era mi intención separar a Ron y Hermione pero era como un gesto para los que odiáis esa pareja…Aquí está la continuación! Espero que te guste. Besos.

Y por fin...Capitulo 35!

Capitulo 35: **I'm under the gun**

-¡Lo dejo! No puedo hacerlo.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, concéntrate e inténtalo de nuevo.

-Que no papá, no puedo hacerlo, me retiro de la magia sin varita, yo tampoco sirvo para esto.

Harry y James estaban en un aula un poco perdida del castillo y desde hacía más de media hora que Harry estaba intentando hacer un hechizo de transfiguración sin varita, pero no obtenía ningún resultado y claro, frustrado, Harry, ya renunciaba. Desde hacía unas semanas (estaban a sábado 23 de febrero) Harry no había notado ninguna mejora en ese campo, sino todo lo contrario, se había quedado en un punto muerto, no conseguía avanzar, pero James le estaba presionando para que continuara.

-Muy bien como quieras, pero no pierdes nada por intentarlo una sola vez más.

-Lo único que pierdo es...¿qué hora es? – preguntó de repente tan abruptamente que James no entendió las palabras de su hijo y no fue hasta que Harry le cogió la muñeca y miró su reloj que entendió que había dicho – mierda las 12 y 10 había quedado con Yael hace 10 minutos – gritó desesperado, cogió la cazadora dio, un fugaz beso a su padre y salió pitando por la puerta

´´´´´´

-Perdona cariño estaba con mi padre – dijo Harry como disculpa al llegar al lado de su chica y besarla.

-No te preocupes – respondió ella correspondiendo el beso

Estuvieron paseando por los terrenos aun nevados del colegio. Iban cogidos de la mano y hablando de trivialidades como las clases, los compañeros y los profesores. Cuando llegaron a este punto Harry recordó algo:

-El lunes es el cumpleaños de Sirius – explicó – y bueno esta noche hacen una cena en sus habitaciones y bueno...¿quieres acompañarme? También estarán Ron y Hermione, me gustaría que vinieras – casi suplicó mirando fijamente a Yael que no estaba muy convencida.

-Pero que hago yo allí, si apenas los conozco y son mis profesores...

-¡Bah! Pero ya ves como son en clase, son muy divertidos, ya verás como te lo pasas bien...venga por favor por favor por favor – dijo Harry poniendo una mirada de súplica (NdA: Si habéis visto Shrek 2, la mirada del Gato con Botas)

-No se....

´´´´

-Estas preciosa

-Tu también, Harry

Finalmente Yael había accedido a ir a la cena y ahora Harry junto con Ron y Hermione había ido a buscarla a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Yael se había entendido perfectamente con Hermione y Ron y los tres se habían hecho amigos y ahora las dos parejas ibas por el pasillo hablando.

-Oye Harry ¿sólo seremos nosotros siete en la cena? – preguntó Ron

-Sí, ¿quién más quieres que vaya? – dijo extrañado Harry

-Pues no se alguna novia de Sirius....

-Calla, calla – le cortó Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano. Yael escuchaba atenta con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? No creerás que Sirius es un angelito virginal...

-No si virgen no lo es, te lo puedo asegurar, me sé todas y cada una de las veces que lo ha hecho – contestó con naturalidad sin pensar que tenia a su novia al lado – ahora no esta con ninguna chica en concreto, antes de navidad lo dejó con la que estaba y no ha tenido nada más conocido con ninguna, pero si tienes curiosidad pregúntale tu mismo, no escatimará en detalles

Siguieron andando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones y Harry dio la nueva contraseña "Perro viejo" Sirius los recibió con una gran sonrisa (nada le hacía más feliz que tener a sus dos amigos del alma y a su ahijado celebrando su cumpleaños)

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, sólo al principio Yael se encontró incomoda, pero luego la naturalidad y simpatía de los merodeadores la relajaron y charló, comió y rió con las anécdotas de los tres adultos como si fuera una más.

Las anécdotas que mas éxito tuvieron fueron las que tenían de protagonistas a Harry de pequeño, aunque a decir verdad a Harry no le hacían demasiada gracia.

-Creo que Lily estuvo más de una semana sin hablarme por eso, aunque aun no entiendo muy bien por que...

-Padfoot, te llevaste a Harry con tu moto cuando él sólo tenía dos semanas sin una nota tranquilizadora – le dijo James con una sonrisa melancólica

-Mentira, sí que dejé una nota...

-Una nota sí, pero para nada tranquilizadora; mirad llegamos a casa – les explicó James a los chicos que estaban escuchando atentos – y vemos que en la puerta de la cocina había una nota – se escuchó un "lo veis" de Sirius – donde ponía – continuó Prongs – estoy enseñando lo que es la velocidad a mi querido ahijado....

-Pues seguro que por eso es un gran buscador, porque desde pequeño lo llevé a volar...

Después de un buen rato los merodeadores acompañaron a los chicos a sus salas, primero fueron a Ravenclaw donde Harry se despidió dulcemente y largamente (lo que le valió algún que otro comentario de Sirius) de su chica.

Ya eran pasadas las 12 cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala común, donde no había nadie excepto:

-¡¿Dobby!? – gritó Harry cuando vio al elfo domestico que estaba limpiando la chimenea

-Harry Potter, señor – exclamó el elfo que del susto había soltado la escobilla resonando por la sala vacía.

-¿Qué haces tu por aquí? ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó amablemente contento de ver a Dobby que desde ese día de verano en que Sirius lo amenazó no lo había vuelto a ver. A simple vista el elfo parecía estar bien, se le veía feliz y con más calcetines que nunca, y no solo eso, si no que sus chillones calcetines se veían complementados con un jersey de lana con múltiples colores, un gorro de lana con una gran bola en la punta y una bufanda que le daba muchas vueltas a su delgado cuello.

-Dobby esta haciendo la limpieza de la sala señor Harry Potter –contestó con voz aguda y haciendo una reverencia ante los tres amigos – Dobby esta muy feliz de ver a Harry Potter, señor, y también de ver a los amigos de Harry Potter

-Algún día nos pasaremos por las cocinas Dobby – le dijo Harry recordando que durante todo el curso no se habían aparecido por allí y la frase no pudo hacer más feliz a Dobby que se lanzó a abrazar a Harry por la cintura.

Poco después los tres amigos se fueron a dormir sin muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza.

´´´´

-Con la poción revitalizante lograreis que todo vuestro organismo recupere en unos segundo toda su vitalizad, fuerza y funciones que hayáis podido perder durante...

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto estaban en clase de pociones y todos estaban escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de Severus Snape.

Harry, sentado junto a Ron estaba muy interesado en esa poción, ya que podría serle de mucha ayuda. Estaba apuntando los ingredientes que debería usar un poco más tarde cuando, por segunda vez en su vida le sobrevino una especie de flash. Pero esta vez no fue solamente durante unas centésimas de segundo, sino la imagen, la sensación, duró unos cuantos segundos.

Muchas risas se escuchaban, gritos desesperados de una mujer... una fuerte explosión... mucha calor....sonido de sirenas de coches de bomberos.... y al final una sensación de vacío le inundó y comprendió que había sucedido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que todos le estaban mirando asustados, incluso Snape estaba pendiente de las palabras que pronunciase.

Pero Harry no dijo nada, se había quedado bloqueado, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue pasar su mano derecha por su frente y al bajarla se dio cuenta que realmente eso había ocurrido, su cicatriz sangraba nuevamente y más copiosamente que la vez anterior. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesor que parecía querer entrar en su mente nuevamente.

Pero antes de salir corriendo, Potter solo dijo dos palabras

-Los Dursley – y acto seguido arrancó a correr sin importarle las palabras de su profesor ni las de Ron y Hermione.

Subió desesperadamente las escaleras que le alejaban de las mazmorras, atravesó el vestíbulo y subió la gran escalera de mármol. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un aula donde se estaba impartiendo clase, pero eso tampoco le importó, sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta entr

-Han atacado a los Dursley – repitió Harry sin aliento y James que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta tuvo que agarrarlo para evitar que cayera el suelo, porque sus piernas, de la corrida y de la angustia le temblaban

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus acercándose rápidamente a Harry. Pero no tuvo que preguntarle como lo sabía porque vio como un reguero de sangre bajaba por la frente del chico.

-Estaba en pociones y lo noté, he oído a mi tía gritar y a los mortifagos riéndose...no sé...no sé si están vivo o no , no...

-Vale vale, tranquilízate cariño – interrumpió James abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso de su hijo.

-Bueno, mantengamos la calma – dijo Remus – yo acompañaré a los chicos a la sala común y vosotros será mejor que llevéis a Harry al despacho de Dumbledore y que le informéis de lo que ha pasado.

Dicho y hecho, Remus se llevó a los chicos de Ravenclaw de tercero a los cuales les estaban dando clases a su sala y por el camino intentó tranquilizarlos

Cuando hubo salido Remus, James también se puso en marcha

-Venga Harry, vamos al despacho de Albus que seguro que el...

-¡No quiero ir al despacho de Dumbledore! – exclamó furioso – no quiero ir, él nunca hace nada! Él solo habla pero nunca actúa para evitarlo

-Cálmate pequeñajo – intervino Sirius

-¿Qué me calme? Sirius que acaban de atacar a mi familia y no sé si están vivos y lo último que me apetece es escuchar algunas palabras sin sentido de Dumbledore

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer, Harry? – le preguntó suavemente James. La verdad es que él también creía que Dumbledore no estaba actuando con la suficiente eficiencia y comprendía perfectamente a su hijo.

-Quiero ir a Privet Drive – declaró con voz segura Harry y con una mirada que no permitía replica. Pero la tenía, esa propuesta era...

-Una locura – dijo Sirius – ¿sabes la que puede haber allí montada? Ahora mismo deben de estar todos los aurores, todos los policías muggles, los periodistas tanto muggles como mágicos, y lo más importante, Harry ¿no has pensado que eso es exactamente lo que quiere Voldemort? ¿No te has parado a pensar que si ha atacado Privet Drive es porqué sabe que tu familia esta allí? Harry, lo siento pequeño, pero no podemos llevarte allí – acabó diciendo al ver como a Harry se le ofuscaba el rostro al comprender que sus palabras eran ciertas

-Entonces que... – insistió Harry ya sin la seguridad en su voz pero un toque en la puerta detuvo su frase.

Snape entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Potter, el profesor Dumbledore lo llama a su despacho.

-Ahora vamos Snape – dijo James y por primera vez en su vida en su voz no hubo burla al decir el nombre de su enemigo escolar.

De camino al despacho – finalmente Harry había accedido a ir – se encontraron con Remus y juntos – los cuatro merodeadores y Snape – subieron al despacho donde Dumbledore, sentado en su escritorio les hizo sentar.

-Harry, hace unos minutos acabo de recibir la notificación de parte de Tonks – empezó gravemente el director y sin ningún ápice de la bondadez que lo caracterizaba en la voz – como sabes han atacado Privet Drive, tus tíos y tu primo se encontraban en la casa cuando ha sucedido. El número cuatro de Privet Drive ha sido el centro de la explosión, Harry lo siento, los tres han fallecido. Las casas de los alrededores también han sido afectadas. En total, en la zona ha habido 23 muertos.

Los tres merodeadores miraron inmediatamente a Harry para observar su reacción. La verdad es que ya se esperaban eso pero una cosas es esperárselo y otra muy diferente que te confirmen tus peores temores. Pero para sorpresa de los tres, de Dumbledore y también de Snape, Harry no hizo ningún gesto que diese a entender que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Dónde están? – dijo tranquilamente.

-Han llevado los cuerpos a San Mungo – informó Dumbledore – luego los llevaran a un tanatorio muggle para que la familia los entierre. ¿Harry estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado

-Sí – respondió – me voy a dar una vuelta – informó y salió del despacho siendo seguido con la mirada por los merodeadores.

-Oye Albus, ¿no había una protección en Privet Drive para que no sucedieran cosas como estas? – preguntó James, que recordó lo que le había contado Dumbledore sobre la protección que había en Privet Drive para evitar que ningún mortifago atacase esa zona mientras Harry estuviese ahí. Él tenían entendido que mientras Harry pasase solamente una semana al año en esa casa, un encantamiento muy antiguo basado en el sacrificio de Lily protegería la casa.

-Han fallado – dijo tristemente – no entiendo el cómo o el por qué pero ni han sonado las alarmas ni han podido proteger la casa, y eso solo me da a pensar una cosa: Voldemort tiene muchísimo más poder que nunca.

´´´´´´

Los pies de Harry lo llevaron inconscientemente hasta el lago, detrás de esos arbustos donde había besado a Yael por primera vez. Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo apoyando su peso en el muro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás

Otra vez moría gente que estaba cerca suyo, otra vez gente sin nada que ver con eso moría por su culpa, simplemente por ser familiar de Harry Potter. Unos familiares que nunca se quisieron mezclar con él ni con su gente, y "con razón" pensó con amargura, simplemente porqué el ocupaba su casa unos meses al año habían tenido ese final.

-¡Vaya mierda! –gritó desesperado con una gran impotencia en su cuerpo.

De que le servia todo el entrenamiento que había hecho, de que servían las horas perdidas ensayando duelo, o magia sin varita, de que servían las tardes estudiando animagia, de que le servia todo eso si nunca podía actuar porque cuando llegaba ya estaban recogiendo los cadáveres....

Estaba maldiciendo en voz baja cuando a su lado apareció Yael que por lo visto había llegado allí corriendo.

-Harry ¿cómo estás? – preguntó a trompicones – nos han mandado a la sala común y allí un chico de tercero nos ha contado que has aparecido a la clase de tus padre y... ei, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo preocupaba al ver como Harry se levantaba torpemente del suelo y tenía los ojos muy brillantes.

-Han matado a mis tíos muggles – dijo muy flojo mirando fijamente a la chica

-Oh, cariño lo siento – dijo Yael tapándose la boca con las manos impresionada por la noticia y seguidamente se abrazó a su novio.

Harry se agarró también al abrazó. La verdad es que lo necesitaba. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novia e intentó relajarse un poco. El olor que desprendía la chica lo calmaba.

No podía creer que los Dursley estuvieran muertos. Era demasiado cruel. Desde que habían empezado los ataques a localidades muggles siempre había temido que algo como eso ocurriera. Y ya había ocurrido.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados y cuando Harry ya había logrado regular su ritmo cardiaco, algo en el ambiente le hizo tensarse otra vez...Repentinamente apretó aun más el cuerpo de Yael contra el suyo y le dijo a la oreja:

-Tienes que ir al castillo. Creo que hay mortifagos en el bosque y nos van a atacar.

-Pero que...

-Schit... – murmuró para que le dejara acabar – Yael, quiero que me prometas que iras al castillo corriendo y que pase lo que pase o oigas lo que oigas no mirarás atrás – le dijo tranquilamente sin que en su voz se tiñera del pánico que empezaba a sentir. Pánico no por él, sino por la chica, los mortigafos se acercaban.

-Harry, no puedo...

-Puedes dejarme, sé lo que hago – afirmó separándose un poco, apoyó su frente con la de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos – cariño, por favor, ves al castillo y avisa a mis padres o a Dumbledore o a quien sea, intentaré que no se acerquen mucho, pero no podré yo solo, por favor – le suplicó y le dio un beso rápido – a la de tres sales corriendo. Recuerda, no pierdas tiempo mirando atrás. Una. Dos...TRES!!

Rápidamente Yael corrió hacia la entrada del castillo mientras que Harry miraba los limites del bosque. Ya estaban muy cerca, no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

Cogió la varita fuertemente y se limitó a "sentir" por donde venía el primero.

Era curioso pero era capaz de determinar más o menos cuantos eras (Unos 20) y donde estaban. Había uno que iba especialmente adelantado...Ya llegaba.

-Stupefy – gritó apuntando su varita hacia el primero del grupo. El mortifago, que no esperaba encontrar allí a ninguna resistencia se vio alcanzado de pleno por el rayo rojo y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Seguidamente, tres más aparecieron y alertados por el hechizo anterior no se dejaron sorprender.

Los tres atacaron con tres hechizos diferentes desde tres direcciones distintas y Harry tuvo que emplear todos sus reflejos adquiridos en el quidditch y en las clases de duelo con Remus para evitarlos.

Lo que hizo en primer lugar fue conjurar una barrera protectora que como mínimo le protegería de hechizos, no potentes en exceso, y empezó a luchar.

Lanzaba hechizos sin parar (ya habían llegado todos los mirtifagos, todos vestidos de negro y con una mascara que los cubría) y cada pocos segundos notaba como un hechizo rebotaba contra su escudo.

Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho rato él solo, ya que en cada impacto contra su escudo le debilitaba. Cada vez los mortifagos lo encaminaban más hacía el castillo, cosa que Harry quería evitar a toda costa y esperaba que Yael hubiese encontrado alguien rápidamente.

Continuó peleando fieramente, pero eso no podía durar eternamente y finalmente su barrera se rompió tras un potente hechizo de aturdimiento.

Intentando recuperar rápidamente del shock, lanzó otro stupefy que dio a un mortífago.

_-¡Protego_! – escuchó Harry a su espalda y notó como una nueva barrera lo protegía.

Era James que ya había llegado junto Sirius y Remus.

-Ahora vienen los otros profesores, mantente cerca de mi y cuando puedas conjura tu propio escudo

Y así lo hizo Harry. Parecía que los tres merodeadores habían luchado siempre juntos porque los tres se compenetraban a la perfección, sobretodo James y Sirius que con una sola mirada acordaban como y a quien dirigían su ataque.

Cuando Harry pudo conjurar un nuevo escudo, James se separó para luchar contra dos mortífagfos él solo.

Parecía mentira, pero en un momento, los cuatros conjuntamente ya habían logrado aturdir y dejar fuera de combate a más de la mitad de los mortifagos.

Ahora cada merodeador estaba luchando contra dos mortífagos.

Sirius estaba saliendo airoso del ataque, ya tenía a uno medio aturdido y ahora luchaba encarnizadamente con el otro que parecía que tenia más experiencia que su macabro compañero.

James por su parte, también lo llevaba bastante bien, un mortigafo descansaba en el suelo con un feo golpe en la cabeza y ahora estaba peleando con dos seguidores del lado oscuro pero no parecía que tuviera que tener problemas.

Y Remus era el que lo tenía un poco más complicado. Estaba luchando aún contra tres y dos de ellos lo tenían arrinconado contra un muro del castillo, Harry iba a ir hacía donde estaba el hombre lobo pero el mortifago que estaba luchando contra él le lanzó un hechizo que le arrebató la barrera.

-¡_Impedimenta!_ – gritó Harry cundo vio que su oponente le lanzaba un hechizo – ¡¡Remus! – gritó mirando fugazmente hacía atrás, cada vez Remus estaba en peor situación y Sirius y James estaban bastante lejos de su situación por lo que no podrían ayudarle – _¡incendio! _– conjuró Harry y el hechizo alcanzó a la túnica del mortifago y prendió rápidamente.

-¡_Crucio!_ – escuchó Harry y seguidamente un alarido de dolor salió de la boca de Remus

-¡_Expelliarmus! ¡Stupefy!_ – lanzó Harry a dos de los tres mortifagos que estaban torturando a Remus, el primero perdió su varita (era el que acababa de lanzar el cruciatus) y el segundo salió volando a bastantes metros de distancia golpeándose con fuerza la espalda contra un árbol.

El tercer mortifago se giró sorprendido, pero cuando vio quien era el que había lanzado los hechizó sonrió y rápidamente apuntó a Remus

-Avada...

-No!! Avada Kedravra!! – gritó Harry sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry y se dirigió sin concesión hacia el mortifago que solo pudo poner cara de sorpresa y luego caer fulminantemente al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Harry! – gritó James que por lo visto acabada de acabar con su mortifago y había llegado a tiempo de ver como su hijo mataba al mortifago.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? – dijo Sirius que también había acabado con su mortifago y los tenía atados con cuerdas

-He matado a una persona – dijo Harry ausente – he matado a alguien. He – se miró las manos, su varita aun apuñada fuertemente...la dejó caer – me he puesto a su nivel, no...

-Harry, cálmate – aconsejó James acercándose a su hijo.

-Pero, pero....si soy un asesino! He matado a una persona, papá que he asesinado a este hombre – gritó Harry fuera de sí, muy nervioso

-¿Cómo? – se escuchó. Cornelius Fudge acababa de llegar junto con Dumbledore y unos cuantos aurores

´´´

Si! Se acabo el capitulo!!

¿Qué os parece? Espero vuestros comentarios...

Antes de despedirme quiero dar las gracias a Jack Dawson y a Squall LeonHard que me han ayudado especialmente. Gracias!

Y ahora si! Nos vemos!

Cuidaos!


	36. Livin' on a prayer

Ya esta ya esta!!! Ufff...me he dado prisa por acabar el capitulo después de las amenazas. Yo solo intentaba parecerme un pokiiito a esos grandes escritores cuando dejan las historias en suspenso para captar la atención del lector...pero veo que no os ha acabado de gustar....no lo volveré a hacer =(

Como me he dado cuenta que siempre me repito dando las gracias, contesto los reviews y ya, os dejo leer la continuación. Gracias a :

**Maru Potter:** Hola! No se si Harry dejará que Yael...bueno mejor lee el capitulo! Gracias y espero que te guste.

**Amazona Verde:** Aquí esta la continuación, a ver que te parece. Fudge no esta en su mejor momento de popularidad, pero intentará sacar provecho de la situación. Nos vemos! Bss

**Mexexixaencaxo:** Hola! Uff que nick más complicado = D Ya no queda mucho para terminar el fic (eso espero) Me alegro que te guste esta loca historia. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Cornamentari:** Hola! Ahora te mandaré el mail de aviso no te preocupes. Me encanta que te guste el fic =) Muchas gracias por animarte a leerlo. Nos vemos pronto!

**The angel of the dreams**: Fudge intentará castigar a Harry, pero ya veremos si lo consigue, pronto lo descubrirás. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, bye!

**Maria Halliwell**: Hola! Gracias por el review, espero resolver algunas de tus dudas. Bye

**Elizabeth Black:** En Fudge intentarà emportar-se al Harry pero no saps amb qui esta parlant jejeje. Gracies per la opinió. La escola...ja veuras, de momemt veurem com reacciona en Harry..Petons!

**Tanit :** Muchas gracias!!! Me alegre que te gustara el capitulo, me costó mucho escribirlo y tuve muchas dudas, pero bueno al final salió bien. Espero que este te guste también! Besos

**MarianneBlack**: No sientes pena por los Dursley??? (yo tampoco mucha, no te creas) A Harry le va a costar superar eso... A ver que te parece. Besos

**David Laich**: Gracias! Aquí esta el capitulo, nos vemos

**Rosemary Black:** Aquí esta la continuación, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Bye

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Gracias! =D Cuídate

**Rosy:** Fudge intentara castigar a Harry pero....bueno mejor léelo tu misma. Adiós!

**Gandulfo:** Ya actualizo. Gracias por leer la historia =) Nos vemos!

**Moonlight:** Hola! Ei, gracias por engancharte a la historia. Ya estoy cerca del final, pero bueno aun quedan algunos capítulos, no te preocupes. Pero no va a haber una secuela, eso esta claro, lo siento! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. Nos vemos!

**Ithae**: Ups, no ets la unica que ma dit que he estat cruel...ho sento!!! No ho tornaré a fer... ejem ejem...Pero mira no he tardat gaire en pujar el capitol, espero que aixo ho compensi. Ara veuras com s'ho pren el Harry. Adeu!

**Jack Dawson:** Ei! On estas? Fa dies que no et vec pel MSN, jo que volia pasarte el capitol perque em donesis la opinió...pero bé, espero que ara quan el llegeixis tagradi. Vinga ens veiem! Cuidat!

****

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me costó escribir el capitulo pero bueno al final salió bien. Aquí esta la continuación espero que no te haya hecho muy larga la espera =P Nos vemos!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Ei ya esta aquí el capitulo, en estos últimos días no me he conectado apenas, a ver si luego me conecto. En fin que espero que te guste el resto del capitulo. Besos

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Ei!! No tardo mucho en actualizar…una semanilla mas o menos, incluso ahora menos…. Lo siento dejarlo así pero era necesario...Bueno actualizo, a ver que te parece esto....Bye

****

**Beatriz2302:** Ya verás que le pasa a Harry.... y Fudge es un peligro pero ya veras como se resuelven las cosas. Gracias y nos vemos!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Mmm no, no era Bellatrix, para ella tengo otra cosa pensada muajajaja =) Aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste! Besos

**RsMoony:** No te agrada Yael...vaya...bueno ya veras en este capitulo. Veras como reacciona Harry después de ese día...y lo que le espera. Gracias! Bye

**Kei- Kugodgy:** Hola! A ver que pasa ahora. Gracias! Bye

**Remus-lupin-dark**: Aquí esta la continuación…Fudge intentará llevarse a Harry, pero lo conseguirá? Venga a leer y lo descubrirás! Gracias bye!

**Herm25:** Ya esta aquí el capitulo. Harry llama a los problemas no es nada nuevo, viene de familia...Espero que te guste bye

**Lelekasha:** Jejeje me apetecía matar a los Dursley, soy un poco cruel, lo se =) Tus preguntas se contestan aquí, y tranquila que mis musos siguen conmigo, los cuido mucho =D Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Niniel204:** Aquí sigo, a Harry le va a dar algo por la tensión acumulada, pero para saber que, lee el capitulo, muchas gracias por los ánimos! Nos vemos!

**Adiana-Umbrasley**: Mmmm, ya ti que te digo??? Jejeje , pero te gusto el capitulo, no? Jejej Pues nada chikilla que nos vemos luego y espero que hayas escrito mucho! Ta luego!

**Gala Potter**: No he tardado en actualizar, no mucho al menos. Muchas gracias por todo y las preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Nos vemos! Cuídate

****

**Zeisse:** Hola! Fudge la quiere liar como siempre pero no se si esta vez los padres sobre protectores le dejarán...Venga dejo que leas el capitulo, nos vemos!

**AryBalck:** Hola! Aquí sigo! Afílame bien esos colmillos para no hacer sufrir mucho a tus victimas, ok? Nos vemos! Gracias!

****

**Lizzyblack:** Aquí continuo tranquila, no tienes que esperar mucho. Me alegro que te gustara el ataque, no estaba del todo convencida... gracias! Cuídate

**Pilar:** Yo subo el capitulo, tranquila. Gracias! Bye

**Flor:** Hola! Tranquila, no pasa nada, piensa que llevamos ya muchos capítulos y lo de Wormtail paso de lo primero. Tus dudas aun no te las puedo resolver, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Bueno nos vemos pronto. Bye

**Arwenej:** Hola! No te gusto la intriga al dejar el capitulo así?? Vaya a mi me encantó =D Kieres problemas entre Harry y Yael...tus deseos son ordenes! Ya lo veras! Bueno xika nos vemos! Espero que te guste Chao

****

**Hermionegranger91:** Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus:** Ei xiket! Aquí estamos con un nuevo cap, has vist que rapida?? Jejeje (y yo k tendría que estar estudiando...¬¬) En fi! Que después de este me pongo con la física te lo prometo! =D Ens veiem despres! Petons!

**Squall Leonhart:** Escribi bien tu nombre?? Jejeje Aquí esta el capitulo, a ver que te parece. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por la historia...gracias! Nos vemos luego! Bye

****

**Sayuri:** A ver que le dice Fudge a Harry, que por cierto esta un poco trastocado el chico. Gracias por todo y espero que te guste el capitulo. Bye

**Padma:** Hola! Joooo no te gusto el suspense de la historia?? Vaya....=D No tardo en actualizar ya lo ves....en fin gracias y cuídate!

**Raipotter:** No tardo en continuar, espero que se te pase el shock. Yo cuido de Harry tranquila...aunke se que soy un poko cruel con el...me encanta hacerlo sufrir se ve tan mono...jejeje Muchas gracias por todo! Bye!

Ah! Y también muchas gracias a esas personas que me han dado su opinión a través del messenger! Gracias a ellas también. Y bueno os dejo con el capitulo!

´´´´

Capitulo 36: **Livin' on a prayer**

-Pero, pero....si soy un asesino! He matado a una persona, papá, que he asesinado a este hombre – gritó Harry fuera de sí, muy nervioso

-¿Cómo? – se escuchó. Cornelius Fudge acababa de llegar junto con Dumbledore y unos cuantos aurores.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si Fudge ya le tenía manía, ahora que sabía que se había convertido en un asesino no dudaría ni un segundo en encerrarlo en Azkaban. Instintivamente y como un niño pequeño se escondió en los brazos de su padre que éste apretó fuertemente alrededor de su hijo. Sirius y Remus – que se había levantado dificultosamente - se pusieron también al lado de padre e hijo en una clara pose de intimidación.

Los aurores que habían acompañado al ministro se dispersaron por el terreno apresando a los mortifagos que estaban inconscientes. En total habían 23 heridos y...un fallecido.

Shacklebolt, que era el jefe de ese grupo de aurores fue el encargado de descubrir cual era el mortifago muerto.

-No es ningún mortifago importante – informó – la mayoría de estos eran simples aprendices, no creo que ninguno de ellos tenga más de 25 años

Para Harry eso fue el colmo. No solo había asesinado a un ser humano, sino que había arrebatado la vida a un chico joven, que no le superaba mucho en edad. Sin poder evitarlo cayó desmayado.

´´´´

-No se te ocurra plantearlo Albus – dijo James con voz baja, como un siseo de serpiente – no voy a permitir que ese imbécil se lleve a Harry a ningún lugar, ni al ministerio ni a ningún otro sitio.

-James sabes como están las cosas, Fudge esta en un grave momento, la gente ya no cree en el, y esta convencido que si actúa con Harry de esa manera su reputación crecerá....

-Que se vaya a la mierda con su reputación – saltó James – ¿qué quiere? ¿poner en Azkaban al único salvador que tenemos? Mira Dumbledore – dijo remarcando el apellido para que se notara que empezaba a perder la confianza en él – ya sabes porqué lo ha hecho Harry y ya has visto como ha reaccionado. Si lo lleváis a Azkaban será tanto tu culpa como la de Fudge y no solo acabareis por matarlo a él, si no que acabareis con todos nosotros.

-James, escucha....

-Mira, es mejor que te vayas antes de que te diga algo – dijo abriendo la puerta en una clara señal y con una última mirada Albus Dumbledore salió.

Estaban en la enfermería. Harry, desde que se había desmayado que estaba allí, le habían dado una poción para que se calmara, su ritmo cardiaco era muy alto, demasiado para un chico tan joven, y Remus, estaba en la cama, después del cruciatus era mejor que descansara un rato. James estaba allí vigilando a los dos. Sirius había ido a buscar a Ron y a Hermione y también a Yael, ya que preferían contarles la verdad en un principio antes de que se enteraran por algún rumor que seguramente surgiría de un momento a otro.

James estaba dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. No podía estar pasando todo eso. La verdad es que le estaban superando las cosas.

Se acordó de como se había sentido él la primera vez que había matado a alguien. Fue en una de sus primeras redadas como auror. Había sido una lucha encarnizada y no tuvo más remedio que utilizar la maldición asesina ya que el mortifago acababa de matar a un compañero suyo y se disponía a cargarse a otro. En ese momento también se había sentido como un ser miserable, pero enseguida entendió que no había tenido más remedio y que eso era parte de su trabajo, matar antes de que mataran a su gente. Pero en este entonces tenía unos cuantos años más que Harry y no había sido tan traumático.

Vale, Harry era un chico muy maduro para sus 15 años y había pasado momentos muy duros él solo, estaba seguro que lograría entender la situación y superarlo si le dejaban tiempo, pero con Fudge rondando como un carroñero no era la mejor situación.

En ese momento entró Sirius junto con Tonks, que había venido poco después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

-El ministerio ya ha identificado a todos los mortifagos que habéis atrapado. Ninguno de ellos tiene ningún tipo de antecedente. Suponemos que es de los nuevos reclutas del lado oscuro y que el Innombrable utilizaba para las matanzas, con tal de que cogieran un poco de experiencia – comentó la chica, que llevaba el pelo totalmente oscuro, liso y largo hasta la cintura – un par de ellos han hablado y nos han dicho que lo único que querían hacer era causar un poco de pánico y ya de paso matar a algunos criajos (palabras textuales). También han dicho que ya son casi medio millar de ellos en Inglaterra. Por lo visto quien ya sabéis no cuenta sus planes a los más novatos, ya que no han podido decirnos más.

-¿Los encerrareis? – preguntó Sirius que se había sentado en los pies de la cama de Harry.

-Ahí hay una pequeña duda. Azkaban ya no es un sitio seguro sin los dementors, desde el día de la huida ninguno de ellos queda por allí y algunos funcionarios están preparando salas reforzadas para encerrarlos por un tiempo. No sabemos que sucederá.

-¿Y que hay del mortifago muerto? ¿Qué sabéis? – quiso saber James.

-Paul McGraham, de 22 años. El primero en su familia seguidor de las artes oscuras, de procedencia americana. Estamos investigando aunque tampoco esperamos encontrar nada muy revelador.

-¿Y en cuanto a Harry? – dijo Sirius.

-Pues.... – empezó a decir un poco dudosa – Fudge quiere llevárselo al ministerio tan buen punto despierte, quiere castigarlo por la maldición. Dice que es un peligro publico y no sé que tonterías más. Pero no creo que su propuesta tenga mucho resultado. No sé. Tendremos que esperar....

-¿A qué? – se escuchó desde la cama. Harry había despertado

´´´´´´´

Ron y Hermione caminaban a paso rápido camino la sala común de Ravenclaw. Habían quedado con Sirius que irían ellos tres a la enfermería a ver a Harry y que podrían verlo si ya había despertado.

En un principio ninguno de los dos había podido creer lo que el padrino de su mejor amigo les estaba contando. No podían imaginar a Harry matando a alguien a sangre fría, pero luego pensando mejor la situación le entendieron a la perfección, ellos hubiesen reaccionado igual.

Una vez pasaron a recoger a Yael (ya estaba esperándolos) se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron encontraron a los tres merodeadores con expresión seria (Remus acababa de despertar) y una chica que Sirius les presentó como Tonks. Harry estaba sentado en la cama con la vista fija en el infinito.

-¿Harry, cómo estas? – preguntó Hermione que fue la primera en acercarse a la cama y abrazar fuertemente a Harry, gesto que fue devuelto débilmente.

-Bien – fue la escueta respuesta de Harry que en ningún momento la miró a los ojos

-Ei compañero – fue el saludo de Ron que chocó de manos con el joven animago

-Ei Ron – contestó Harry forzando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? – dijo Yael acercándose vergonzosamente a la cama y cogiendole de la mano.

-¿Mmm...podemos hablar un momento a solas? – dijo Harry echando una mirada a los otros ocupantes de la habitación que no dudaron un momento y salieron. Incluso Remus agradeció la propuesta de Harry porque así aprovecharía para salir de la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó Yael pero sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Mira Yael...

´´´´´´

-¡Me lo llevo Albus!

-No vas a sacar a un alumno de mi colegio sin mi permiso.

-Ha matado a un hombre.

-A un mortifago que estaba apunto de matar a su tutor - puntualiz

Albus Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia, estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. El ministro insistía en llevarse a Harry al ministerio y una vez allí juzgarlo por haber utilizado una maldición imperdonable. Según el, no se tenían que hacer concesiones por ser quien era el chico. Se debía juzgar el hecho, no la persona. Aunque eso, sabía Dumbledore era un hipocresía total, porque si Fudge quería llevarse a Harry era para intentar lavar un poco su imagen. Quería demostrar que Harry era un instable mental, que era peligroso.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Severus Snape entró después de recibir el permiso del director.

-Señor – saludo inclinando la cabeza – acabamos de recibir una nota del ministerio. En casa de los Dursley han encontrado una nota, que con casi toda probabilidad esta escrita por el Lord Oscuro. Es algo así como un aviso a Potter. La nota decía que esos muggles eran los primeros de una larga lista y que intentara proteger a sus seres más querido porque si no todos acabarían como la sangre sucia de su madre.

-¿Lo sabe Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore que en ningún momento perdía de vista la reacción de Fudge que al escuchar eso había empezado a sudar.

-Potter esta en la enfermería hablando con su novia – dijo con asco Snape – pero Shacklebolt se lo ha comentado a Potter padre que estaba fuera.

Después de escuchar eso, Fudge se despidió rápidamente olvidando la discusión anterior y regresó al ministerio donde los cosas estaban un poco revueltas.

´´´´

En otra parte del colegio, concretamente en la puerta de la enfermería James Potter estaba que se subía por las paredes y tanto Remus como Sirius estaban intentando tranquilizarlo. Tonks se había marchado rápidamente con Kingsley al recibir la noticia de la nota de Voldemort.

-Todo esto es demasiado, incluso para el – reflexionó James tallándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas – en unas horas han matado a su familia muggle, ha sido objeto de un ataque de mortifagos, a tenido que matar a uno y ahora esto, una amenaza de ese cabrón, no sé como... – iba diciendo James pero se calló al instante al escuchar como se abría la puerta de la enfermería y de ella salía Yael, con los ojos rojos y salir sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todos los que estaban esperando fuera se miraron entre ellos y seguidamente entraron en la enfermería.

-Gracias señora Pomfrey – se escuchó a Harry decir mientras se ponía la túnica encima. Por lo visto la enfermera le acababa de dar permiso para irse

-¿Qué le pasa a...? – empezó a preguntar Sirius a su ahijado

-Nada – interrumpió Harry – ¿Puedo irme a vuestra habitación? – preguntó a James – no me apetece estar con mucha gente.

-Claro, ya sabes que es tu habitación también. Nosotros tenemos ahora reunión de profesores, que Ron y Hermione se queden contigo y luego vamos nosotros - contestó James

-Prefiero estar solo – dijo Harry y sin mirar atrás salió de la enfermería.

-Hemos de hablar con él – murmuró James.

´´´

Por la tarde el periódico profetizo sacó una edición especial comentando todo lo sucedido.

En las 25 paginas del diario comentaron el asesinato de los Dursley, la batalla que había tenido lugar en Hogwarts y resaltaban el hecho del mortifago muerto.

Para alegría de todos (y desgracia de Fudge) alabaron a Harry. Nadie criticaba la acción, sino que se alegraban de que Harry, el salvador del mundo mágico, tuviera el potencia para dar una buena lección a los mortifagos.

Pero lo que más resonancia tuvo fue la misiva de Voldemort encontrada entre las ruinas de la casa.

Eso, si era posible, aun hizo más querido a Harry. Y Fudge estaba muy muy entre las cuerdas.

Harry se enteró de esta última a través del periódico. Desde que había salido de la enfermería se había encerrado en la habitación de los merodeadores. Tumbado en el sofá leyó atentamente el periódico para acabar arrojándolo contra la pared contraria.

-Iba a preguntarte como estabas pero ya lo he deducido – dijo James que acababa de entrar y vio justamente la desesperación de Harry. Éste no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar el techo.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó James en un intento de empezar una conversación.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues Remus esta en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey lo ha pillado y le ha obligado a quedarse un rato más para hacerle unas pruebas. Sirius esta con él. Ron y Hermione, supongo que en la sala común y Yael...dímelo tu

Harry no respondió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada

-Ya...venga cariño porque no me lo cuentas – insistió James cruzándose de brazos y parándose delante de Harry. Después de un suspiro su hijo respondió:

-Lo he dejado con Yael – dijo fríamente, como si no le importara

-¿Que? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Y eso?

-Porque no la quiero

-Ya...Y yo no quería a tu madre. ¿Por qué la has dejado?

Harry en un principio no contestó y no fue hasta que James tosió que no habló.

-Porque a mi lado esta en peligro ¿Vale? Todos los que estáis a mi lado estáis en peligro, sino mira a los Dursley.

-No ha sido tu culpa

-Ya... – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara de la dirección de su padre. Éste suspiró incapaz de encontrar las palabras que pudieses animar un poco a su hijo. Pero primero quería saber de sus propias palabras como estaba. Quería que reconociera que estaba mal y repitió la primera pregunta que le había hecho

-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial – dijo con amargura – en unas horas, han matado a tres familiares míos, he matado yo a un chico de más o menos mi edad, he roto con mi novia y el peor asesino de la historia ha amenazado a toda mi familia. Nunca en mi vida he estado mejor.

-Cariño...

-No, papá por favor, no me digas eso de que nada es mi culpa, que ese cuento ya me lo sé – el tono de voz de Harry era frió, impersonal y en ningún momento había mirado a la cara a su padre.

-No, no iba a decirte eso – contestó James cogiendo a Harry por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle – iba a decirte que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a derrumbarte, a veces es de gran ayuda y no por eso vas a ser menos fuerte o menos valiente. Intenta salir de la coraza en la que te has metido desde que has despertado en la enfermería, ¿vale? Sino acabarás volviéndote loco – acabó diciendo mientras Harry volvía a cerrar los ojos para evitar que James viera hasta que punto lo que le había dicho le había tocado – yo me marcho. Te dejo un rato a solas e iré a ver como anda Moony – y después de darle un beso se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta – piénsatelo – le dijo antes de salir.

Cuando Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su padre volvió a abrir los ojos. Empezaba a notar esa conocida picor en el rabillo del ojo. Se mordió la lengua en un intentó desesperado de no sollozar pero fracasó en vano y dándose por vencido y escondiendo la cara en un cojín dejó escapar en forma de lagrimas toda la tensión acumulada durante el día.

´´´´´

-¿Cómo esta Harry? – preguntó Sirius.

James se dirigía a la enfermería cuando de camino se encontró con Padfoot y Moony que regresaban a la habitación

-Pues según palabras textuales suyas, genial nunca en su vida ha estado mejor.

-Es decir que echo polvo – sentenció Remus que ya estaba prácticamente recuperado del cruciatus recibido. Eran más o menos las 7 de la tarde y la cena ya había pasado por lo que decidieron ir a la habitación y cenar algo allí.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, después de decir la contraseña "perro viejo", vieron como Harry se retorcía en el sofá, apretando contra sí un cojín. Rápidamente los tres se acercaron a él y James lo tomó en brazos e intentó despertarlo...

´´´´´´

Después de sollozar durante unos instantes Harry había caído en una especie de estupor, para nada normal. Había sentido como todos sus sentido se nublaban y había empezado a dolerle demasiado la cicatriz. No había podido hacer nada para evitar escuchar la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza.

Por lo visto Voldemort estaba exultante de felicidad, ya que hablaba rápido y exaltadamente. Al principio Harry no entendía lo que le decía, pero luego, cuando notó que alguien lo aferraba fuertemente, la voz se aclaró y pudo descifrar las palabras....

"Estoy muy contento Harry, veo que te has entrenado duro y que tu potencial ha aumentado, buen chico, a sí me gusta. ¿Sabes? Me han comentado que ahora estas un poco trastocado por haber matado a uno de mis mortifagos...no te preocupes, era un principiante, no era importante.. y ¿no te ha gustado la sensación que se tiene al arrebatarle la vida a alguien? ¿no te ha gustado esa sensación de poder? ¿de grandeza? Tendrás que aprender...

_Y bueno Harry, quería hacerte saber que te tengo controlado las 24 horas del día, disfruta de estos tiempos de tranquilidad y en familia que estas viviendo. Hace muchos años que tengo una deuda pendiente y muy pronto la saldaré..."_

_´´´´´_

-Harry! Harry, despierta Harry! – insistía James sacudiendo a su hijo por los hombros en un intento de despertarlo.

Ese último grito y las últimas palabras de Voldemort lo hicieron reaccionar, salir del sueño o lo que fuese donde estaba. Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue agarrarse a su padre, ya que todo le daba vueltas, mientras que James acariciaba tranquilizadoramente su espalda mientras lanzaba miradas de incomprensión y preocupación hacia sus dos amigos.

´´´´´´

Hasta aquí, espero subir más o menos rápido el siguiente pero no prometo nada porque tengo los exámenes de septiembre a la vuelta de la esquina.

Espero que algunas dudas se os hayan resuelto y que muchas otras se hayan formado =D

Gracias a todos! Nos vemos!

Pekenyita!


	37. It's hard Letting you go

Hola! Como estáis? Se que he tardado un pokillo en actualizar pero es que el lunes tengo un examen y era mejor ponerse a estudiar, aunque a decir verdad entre los apuntes de física podéis ver algún trozo del capitulo (siempre sale la inspiración en el peor momento) Y bueno, espero que os guste intentare subir el siguiente pronto (no contéis con antes del viernes) y que sea más largo. Muchos besos a todos!

**MarianneBlack:** Hola siento la tardanza, espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta. Muchas gracias y la verdad yo tampoco siento pena por los Dursley. Besos!

**Snitchplateada:** Buenas! No te preocupes, me gusta saber que aun estas por aquí a pesar de la escuela. Las cosas le estaban saliendo demasiado bien a Harry, eso no era normal. Nos vemos!

**Tanit:** Hola! No sabes como me ha costado escribir este capitulo...Peor fin lo acabé! Gracias por todo. Espero que te guste. Besos

**Niniel204:** HI! No sabes como me alegra que me digas que logro describir las reacciones de los personajes porque es lo que más me cuesta. Muchas gracias! Te dejo que leas el capitulo. Bye! Cuídate

**Gala Potter:** Buenas! Lo siento no he podido actualizar antes, con eso de los exámenes se me anulan las ideas pero pude acabarlo. Muchas gracia me agrada eso de que se te este haciendo cada vez mas interesante. Eso intento! Nos vemos pronto!

**Skuld Potter**: Muchas gracias. Aquí sigo. Bye!

****

**Dany black:** Hola! Gracias, la verdad que el kinto libro no fue especialmente bueno (como mínimo para mi) pro nunca podré llegar a ser una Rowling, que más quisiera. Siento la tardanza. Besos!

**Lizzyblack:** Voldie sigue con lo suyo, no deja ni un respiro. Sí es bueno que Harry tenga a alguien quien le apoye y Yael, bueno, no están pasando por su mejor momento, pero ya verás. Gracias! Bye!

**Becka:** Espero que no te haya dado un ataque. Lo siento pero no pude actualizar antes. Harry...pobrecillo, ya eras ya. Gracias por todo. Cuídate.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Ui ese tito Voldie...tiene una mente muy rebuscada =) Siento la tardanza. Hasta pronto

**Pupi-chan:** Aquí tienes más. A mi también me encanta James. Nos vemos! Bye

**Lucumbus:** Hey! Ke tal? He tardado un pokitim pero es que ya sabes que eso de estudiar es muy malo =P Estúdiame porque de mayor tendrás a una familia que mantener, porque por lo que veo yo no podré mantener a la mía e iré a pedirte a ti, sal, aceite y esas cosas ;) Muchas suerte con los exams! Un besazo!

**Jack Dawson**: Ui crec que avui també em voldràs matar pero be, que hi farem, Bé noia molts petons i ens veiem a vere si algun dia vec que has actualitzat Muaka!

**Arwenej:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara y lo de espía...ufff bueno mejor lee. Bye!

****

**Amazona Verde**: Si, la verdad que Yael no se merecía eso pero hemos de entender los miedos de Harry. Nos vemos! Thanks

****

**Rosemary Black:** Hey que Harry ha sido muy feliz últimamente ya le tocaba sufrif =D

**Trixi-Balck:** AH! Me pillaste! Jejeje. Si que leo los reviews de HA, solo que no los contesto porque no tengo mucho tiempo y lo poco que tengo lo dedico a escribir pero aquí siempre los contesto. Espero que te fuera bien en examen de biología sino me sentiré culpable. Dejo que leas el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!!

**Rosy**: Hola! Pues si, la historia ya empieza a llegar al fin por eso se van sucediendo las cosas. Y por Harry no te preocupes es un chico fuerte ;D Bye

**Kala:** Hola! A que parte de España fuiste? Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y no, no habrá continuación de volví, lo siento

****

**Moonlight:** Hola! Tu eres adivina o ke? Jejej Creo que has acertado, las cosas no acaban aquí. Siento la tardanza pero es que la física espanta a mis musos. Y reitero con lo de que no habrá una secuela y quien sabe sobre otra historia, depende del momento y de si me viene alguna idea lo suficientemente original. Bueno muchas gracias. Nos vemos!

**Raipotter:** Si es triste que Harry y Yael lo hayan dejado pero Harry tiene sus motivos. Siento la demora pero de verdad que no pude escribir. Nos vemos, gracias! Bye!

**Gandulfo:** Sí, se que debería hacer los capítulos más largos pero la inspiración no me da para más. Ya lo intentaré lo prometo. Nos vemos!

**Flor:** Hola! Ahora Ron y Hermione estarán con el, pero en ese momento Harry quería estar solo. Gracias por el review. Besos

**KaryAnabellBlack:** HI! Aquí esta, hay algún retoque pero bueno…Te mando a Jon, Robbie y Dani para que te ayuden con tu fic. Ta luego!

**The angel of the dreams:** HOLA! A Harry no lo juzgaron y Voldemort tiene una mente muy retorcida y lo de Harry y Yael…ya verás! Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Hermionegranger91:**Hola! Muchas gracias! Siento la demora. Si la historia va llegando a su cenit! Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Lelekasha:** Buenas! La pareja ideal tiene sus problemitas como todas, pero bueno tu sigue leyendo y veras que pasa. Nos vemos. Thanks!

**Liuny:** Aquí esta el cap. Siento la tardanza. Bye!

**Merodeadora gryffindor:** Al final leíste los capitulos? Bueno aquí sigo, gracias por el review =mente. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Aryblack:** Hey! Yo sigo con esto. Adiós!

**Looony Moony**: Wow! Muchas gracias. Bye!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Crees que se equivoco cortando con Yael? Bueno ya veremos, Muchas gracias! Bye! Cuídate

**Lladruc**: La veritat es que si que vaig trobar a faltar el teu review, pero em vaig imaginar que estaries uns dies fora. No et preocupis. Moltes gracaes! Espero que tagradi el cap. No m'importa ho del nick del MSN, al contrari, m'afalaga.

**Squall Leonhart:** Hola! Ya acabé! Bueno gracias por todo! Bye!

**Lil-Evans:** Hey! Muchas gracias! Ya sigo! Besos!

**Maria Halliwell:** Sí, la vida es cruel pero hay que seguir, no? Pues eso es lo que hace Harry a ver si las cosas mejoran...Gracias por el revew! Cuidate

**Habeas corpus:** Hola! Gracies. Agregam al msm: la meva dir es....shorby85....ja parlarem! Adeu!

**Lorena Potter B:** Hola" micas gracias. Me alegra mucha que ya te vaya lo de mandar reviews, a mi me suben mucho la moral. Y gracias por esas veces que lo intentaste y note dejo. Mi dirección de mail es shorby85....puedes mandarme correos y opiniones, lo que quieres. Cuando me des el tuyo te mandare el mail de actualización. Nos vemos!

Y eso es todo. Espero que os guste!

´´´´

Capitulo 37: **(It's hard) Letting you go**

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajó al Gran Comedor con la sensación tan conocida de una especie de cosquilleo en la nuca, que ahora ya sabía que era cierta su intuición. Tenía que buscar un plan para descubrir quien era el traidor que estaba espiándole. Voldemort lo había dicho claramente "_...Harry, quería hacerte saber que te tengo controlado las 24 horas del día..." _

Pediría ayuda a Ron y Hermione, sus hechizos de detención no funcionaban y el mapa no mostraba nada, ya lo había comprobado. Sí, hablaría con ellos...aunque primero tendría que hablar con otra persona....

Estaba nervioso, lo reconocía. Había dormido bien porque después del sueño (o de la pesadilla) los merodeadores le habían administrado una poción para que pudiese dormir y esa mañana lo había despertado James para decirle que ellos tenían reunión y que se verían en clase y ahora estaba dirigiéndose hasta el comedor para desayunar y de momento no se había encontrado a nadie. No sabía como lo recibiría el colegio después de...de eso.

Con un suspiró cruzó la puerta del gran comedor y como acto reflejo todos, al verlo entrar callaron y fijaron su mirada en él. Ignorándolos por competo, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Allí estaba Yael, que también había dirigido su mirada a él pero que en seguida la desvió a su desayuno.

-Yael, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó el chico tímidamente.

-Que pasa Harry ¿tampoco puedo estar en el Gran Comedor a la vez que tu por miedo a que me ataquen? – contestó ella muy enfadada sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Yael...

-No, mira Harry – se giró y clavó su mirada azul en los brillantes ojos verdes de su por ahora ex novio – ayer ya lo dejaste muy claro, tienes miedo de que estando a tu lado me hagan daño, pues si prefieres estar separado de mi quizá es que no me quieras tanto.

-Es porqué te quiero precisamente por lo que...

-Mantengo lo dicho, no sé tu, pero yo prefiero estar en peligro y estar contigo que estar a salvo sin ti – dijo Yael claramente haciendo que Harry se quedara impactado por la rotundidad de las palabras.

-No, no lo entiendes... – logró decir en su susurró. En ese punto ya todo el Gran Comedor estaba observando a la pareja.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente – le cortó – y si no te importa me gustaría acabar de desayunar tranquilamente. Buenos días Harry – acabó diciendo y se centró nuevamente en su bol de cereales

Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar intentando entender con claridad las palabras de la chica. Finalmente y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se dejó caer al lado de Ron que le pasó un brazo por los hombros como señal de apoyo

-Tranquilo Harry, ya se le pasará – le consol

-Ya... – suspiró – bueno, chicos os tengo que pedir un favor – dijo en un intento de sobreponerse.

´´´´´

Durante toda la mañana Harry no dejo de oír comentarios sobre lo ocurrido. Los compañeros con los que tenía más confianza se paraban a hablar con él y a darles su apoyo, aunque timidamente) y Hermione se dedicó a intentar animarlo por lo suyo con Yael.

Después de la ultima clase de la mañana, Herbologia, Harry con todos los Gryffindor detrás (incluso llegó a pensar que se habían puesto de acuerdo para acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo en ningún momento) se topó con quien menos ganas tenía de encontrarse: Draco Malfoy y sus dos gigantes guardaespaldas.

-Ei, mirad quien tenemos aquí, el asesino Potter – dijo arrastrando las palabras saboreando la reacción del moreno.

-Piérdete Malfoy – le contestó Ron mientras que con una mano intentaba empujar a Harry para que entrara en el gran comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Ahora resulta que el asesino no sabe defenderse el solo?

-Mira niñato – dijo Harry peligrosamente deshaciendo el agarre de Ron y parándose muy cerca de Malfoy, tan cerca que casi sus narices se rozaban. Los dos aguantaban la mirada - sé que hay un espía que no para de joderme la vida y creo saber quien es, yo de ti vigilaría, porque como te encuentre cerca de alguno de los míos, quizá comenzaré a cogerle el gusto a eso de matar a jodidos mortifagos. Total, ¿entre el de ayer y tu no hay mucha diferencia no?

-Muéstrate todo lo valiente que quieras Potty, pero al final te voy a ver llorando encima del cadáver de tu padre

-Eres un hijo de... – saltó Harry lanzándose encima de Malfoy pero cuando ya levantaba el puño alguien le agarro el brazo y lo levantó con fuerza

-Vale, vale , vale – James y Sirius habían aparecido por detrás y ahora James tenía agarrado a Harry mientras que Sirius hacía lo mismo con Malfoy.

-Harry ya basta - dijo James firmemente intentando que Harry dejara de patalear en un intento de dar una patada a Malfoy

-Te lo advierto imbécil, como te vea al lado de mis amigos...

-Luego no digas.... – gritó Malfoy también que se debatía en los brazos de Sirius, que ya harto lo dejó caer

-Ya basta – dijo Sirius enfadado – tu vete a tu sala al comedor o donde quieras, pero piérdete – le dijo a Malfoy y éste después de colocarse bien la túnica y de hacer un gesto de superioridad a Harry salió seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas camino al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Malfoy desapareció, Harry con un gesto brusco se liberó de los brazos de su padre y se quedó mirando el camino recorrido por el rubio

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado Harry? – le preguntó James recriminándolo – no debes meterte en problemas, no te conviene pelearte precisamente con Malfoy

-No me convienen muchas cosas de las que pasan – dijo Harry con amargor mirando a los ojos preocupados de su padre.

-Harry....

-Déjalo papá, quiero estar solo – acabó por decir y casi corriendo subió por las escaleras de mármol hacia dios sabe donde.

-Uffff – James soltó un gran suspiro

-Tranquilo Jamsie, solo que le están pasando muchas cosas seguidas en muy poco tiempo – le consoló Sirius apretando el hombro de su amigo – y vosotros chicos – les dijo a los compañeros de Harry - será mejor que vayáis a comer algo y por favor... intentad dejarlo solo el menor tiempo posible ¿ok?

-Claro Sirius – dijo Hermione y junto a los demás entraron al Gran Comedor.

-¿Crees que debemos ir a buscarlo? – preguntó Sirius

-No, seguramente estará en la torre de astronomía. A ver como está esta tarde en clase – acabó James y alegando que no tenía hambre se fue a la habitación de los merodeadores mientras que Sirius el comedor.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos era que una chica de pelo rizado y ojos azules había escuchado todo y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la torre de astronomía.

´´´´´

Harry estaba sentando en un balcón de la torre de astronomía mirando como Hagrid estaba arreglando unas verduras de su particular huerto. Parecía feliz y sin más preocupaciones que la plaga de orugas que se estaban comiendo sus gigantes lechugas. En un gesto mecánico miró hacia la zona del bosque por donde hacía tan solo 24 horas los mortifagos habían aparecido e ironías de la vida ahora esa zona estaba más tranquila que cualquier otra parte del borde del bosque. A unos metros de distancia Harry vio a una pareja, no reconoció quienes eran, que estaban prodigándose mimos...

Parecía mentira que hacía apenas tres días estaba feliz, lo más feliz de lo que había estado en sus 15 años de vida y ahora, estaba allí solo, sin novia, con una muerte más a sus espaldas y para acabar de rematar la jugada esta vez él era el verdugo.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para solucionar la situación. Ya había hablado con Ron y Hermione sobre el espía, y habían quedado en que el fin de semana volverían a tener sus tan famosas excursiones. Él sospechaba que era Malfoy pero...

-¿Quién puede ser? – dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

-La verdad es que Malfoy tiene todas las papeletas – se escuchó.

-¡¡Yael! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido al reconocer la voz

-Te he visto ahí abajo pelando con Malfoy y he escucho como tu padre decía que seguramente estabas aquí – explicó aun en la puerta del balcón - ¿puedo sentarme? – dijo mirando significativamente su lado.

-Pensaba que ya no querías estar a mi lado, en ningún sentido – dijo sin mirarla - No, mira Yael creo que tienes razón – dijo Harry seriamente sin apartar la vista de la pareja que estaba en el bosque – quizá no estoy lo suficientemente preparado para estar contigo o quizá no puedo estar contigo y pensar que esa puede ser la última vez, no sé, te quiero pero....

-Harry...

-Lo siento – acabó diciendo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la chica sola en el balcón

´´´´´

-Señor Potter....¡Potter!...¡Harry!

-¿Sí? – dijo Harry saliendo de su ensueño.

La clase de quinto curso de Gryffindor estaba en clase de defensa en la última clase de la semana y ahora James reclamaba la atención de Harry.

-Potter, sé que es la última clase de la semana y que esta semana ha sido muy dura sobretodo para usted pero por diez minutos que faltan puede hacer el último esfuerzo ¿por favor?– le dijo James que aunque le sabía mal tener que abroncar a su hijo debía de tratarlo como cualquier otro alumno.

-Claro profesor disculpe ¿que preguntaba? – dijo apesadumbrado.

-Le pedía que nos dijera lo que sabía sobre los hombres lobo – dijo James tranquilamente. Harry por su parte enseguida miró a Remus que le sonreía misteriosamente

-Mmm...un hombre lobo es aquel mago o muggles, indiferentemente, que durante un día al mes, concretamente el día de luna llena, contra su voluntad se transforma en lobo – dijo Harry intentando salir del estupor – la licantropía se transmite a través de la mordida de un hombre lobo o de forma hereditaria, ya que es un gen dominante – apuntó recordando lo mal que se sintió por Remus cuando el se lo contó – Cuando se transforma, la persona pierde toda la capacidad de razonamiento y se convierte en un depredador que ataca a los humanos. Los licántropos solo soportan la compañía de animales a su alrededor durante la luna llena. Ahora, por eso, se han logrado inventar pociones que consiguen aligerar el dolor de la transformación y que consigue sosegar al lobo.

-Muy bien Harry, cinco puntos – dijo James con una sonrisa – pero como estabas distraído cinco puntos menos.

Harry forzó una sonrisa y se obligó a mantener la atención.

-Seguro que todos os estáis preguntando por qué no se lo preguntamos a Remus, ¿no? – preguntó simpáticamente Sirius y toda la clase (menos Harry) contestó afirmativamente. A todo esto Remus seguía en el fondo de la clase con una sonrisa en los labios – pues porque eso seria demasiado fácil para vosotros y porque.... queremos que hagáis un trabajo sobre los licántropos y si todos premio tendréis un extenso relato sobre la vida y milagros de un hombre lobo en primera persona

La clase abrió los ojos interesados en la propuesta y Dean levantó la mano

-¿Y por qué en defensa estudiamos al hombre lobo? ¿Y precisamente ahora?

-Pues vera señor Thomas – habló esta vez Remus – Voldemort siempre se ha caracterizado por formar alianzas contra las criaturas mágicas más oscuras y a pesar mío, los licántropos se consideran uno de las especies más oscuras de todas y por eso creemos que para saber defenderse bien de un enemigo primeramente se debe conocer perfectamente al contrincante. Pero no puedo decir más porque tendréis que investigarlo vosotros en el trabajo

En ese momento sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase:

-El trabajo es para dentro de una semana y lo podéis hacer en grupos. Si tenéis dudas sobre el trabajo nos lo preguntáis cuando queráis – dijo James y la clase después de recoger las cosas salió, incluso Harry que aunque Sirius intentó detenerlo para hablar con él se escabullo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

´´´´

Esa misma tarde el equipo de Gryffindor de quiddtch estaba en el campo recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de Harry. Aunque faltaba todavía un poco menos de dos meses para el último y decisivo partido contra Slytherin y que los miembros del equipo le había dicho a Harry que si quería podían retrasar el entrenamiento para otro día en que estuviese mejor, el capitán no había querido de ninguna manera retrasar la práctica por su culpa. De esta manera y bajo la supervisión de Sirius y Remus (Harry no tenía ni idea de donde estaba James) ordenó a todo el equipo subir al aire y empezar a calentar pasándose las quaffles. Después de eso y de media hora de calentamiento y de ensayar tácticas, empezaron a simular un partido.

A Harry le había parecido ver la snitch al lado del aro donde estaba Ron cuando un fuerte silbido se escucho por todo el campo asustando al equipo que enseguida miraron hacia abajo y vieron el autor de tan tremendo silbido. James estaba en medio del campo haciéndoles gestos para que bajaran. Rápidamente Harry hizo bajar al equipo y fue velozmente hacia su padre.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ansioso.

-Se anula el entrenamiento – dijo escuetamente – nos han llamado a los profesores. Por favor recoged las cosas y dirigios hacia la sala común.

-¿Ha habido otro ataque? – preguntó seriamente Fred.

-No....exactamente. Ya os lo contaremos pero por favor id rápidos.

Sin hacerse de rogar las tres cazadoras y los gemelos salieron rumbo al vestuario pero Harry y Ron se quedaron para saber la verdad.

-Harry tenemos reunión de la orden, ahora no se que ha pasado pero Dumbledore nos ha llamado urgentemente, Ron ¿te encargas de que todos vayan a la torre? – le pidió y el chico asintió y salió camino de los vestuarios.

Sin esperar más se unieron a Sirius y Remus que estaban pidiendo a los pocos chicos que estaban en las gradas que fueran a sus salas comunes y con Harry aun vestido con el uniforme de quiddtich subieron al despacho.

Apenas había llegado nadie aun, solo estaba McGonagall, Kingsley, Tonks y un par de magos mayores los cuales Harry no recordaba el nombre.

Los cuatro merodeadores tomaron asiento, Harry entre Remus y James y esperaron impacientes a que poco a poco fueran llegando los miembros restantes. Uno de los últimos en llegar fue Ojoloco Moody que por lo visto no le habían dicho el motivo de la reunión y estaba muy irritado, lo que ocasionaba que su ojo mágico se moviera más de lo normal.

-Bueno - dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz para llamar la atención – os he mandado reunir para comentar los hechos que sucedieron ayer – miró de reojo a Harry que se removió incómodo en la silla – y la última novedad de hoy.

-¿Ha habido un nuevo ataque? – preguntó Moody

-No Alastor, Fudge piensa dimitir mañana por la mañana.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron todos excepto Kingsley y Tonks que seguramente habían sido ellos los que le habían dado la noticia.

-Por lo visto no ha podido soportar la presión que se le ha venido encima. Y ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Propuso ante el comité el arresto de Harry y llevárselo a Azkaban y todos se le pusieron en contra. Esta tarde se ha corrido la voz por el ministerio y mañana se hará oficial.

Harrry suspiró bastante alegre por la noticia. Ya era hora que ese....incompetente dejara el cargo a alguien más eficaz y menos preocupado por su imagen pública.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Tonks.

-Pues mañana cuando se haga oficial habrá una reunión donde se propondrán a los candidatos y entonces el comité elegirá quien es el más adecuado para el cargo de ministro.

-¿Y qué hay de los mortifagos apresados ayer? – quiso saber un hombre bastante bajito, pelirrojo y con unos ojos que tenían un aire triste. Harry recordó que se llamaba Mundungus Fletcher o algo por el estilo.

-Están bajo vigilancia en cámaras de seguridad en una de las partes mas escondidas del ministerio – informó Kingsley – Aurores las vigilan...

En ese momento Harry dejo de escuchar la explicación que estaba dando el auror sobre las medidas de seguridad de las cámaras porque una repentina sensación de mareo le sobrevino. Esa sensación que para su desgracia empezaba a ser demasiado conocida.

Como pudo buscó la mano de su padre y la apresó con fuerza. James se asustó al notar como la mano helada de Harry apretaba la suya de sopetón pero se asustó aun más cuando vio su cara. Estaba sudando y nuevamente la cicatriz empezaba a sangrar y en su rostro había claros signos de dolor.

-¿Harry...qué? – empezó a preguntar James levantándose y arrodillándose delante de él mientras le cogía la otra mano.

-No...No me sueltes – susurró Harry como pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – escuchó Harry preguntar a Dumbledore que seguramente también estaría a su lado, no lo sabía porque no era capaz de abrir los ojos

-Lo han descubierto – dijo cuando el dolor remitió levemente y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su padre respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Quién a descubierto qué? – preguntó alguien, pero no hizo falta que Harry contestara por que en ese mismo instante con un destello de luz apareció tendido en el suelo, sangrando y casi sin sentido...

-¡Severus! – exclamó Dumbledore que enseguida fue a auxiliar al profesor de pociones.

-Albus... – dijo casi sin voz, la túnica negra estaba completamente despedazada y a través de ella se entreveían grandes cortes que sangraban copiosamente, sin duda habían usado el cruciatus multitud de veces contra él – su espía....ataque....Fudge, lo han...- empezó a decir pero no pudo continuar porque su garganta se atoró y empezó a escupir sangre.

-No hables hijo. Minerva llama a Poppy inmediatamente, Kingsley y Tonks id al ministerio a ver que ha pasado. Esto cada vez se esta poniendo peor – murmuró Dumbledore mientras hacía aparecer una cama y levitaba a Snape a ella.

Mientras Albus, Mundungus y Moody atendían a Snape los merodeadores se arremolinaron alrededor de Harry, que estaba tremendamente pálido. James lo tenía agarrado y podía notar como el corazón de su hijo latía con intensidad.

-¿Cómo a ocurrido? –dijo Remus – Severus siempre ha sido uno de los mortifagos de más confianza de Voldemort...

-El espía – murmuró Harry – el espía que me sigue a descubierto el doble juego. Lo he visto, he visto como lo torturaban, he notado como...

-Te entendemos pequeñajo – dijo Sirius acariciando la cabeza de su ahijado tranquilizadoramente.

-Hay más.... – se esforzó en decir. Sus palabras llamaron la atención del director que dejó de mirar preocupado a Snape para centrar su vista en Harry – han atacado el ministerio y...

-Han apresado a Fudge – dijo Snape con gran esfuerzo para caer desmayado a continuación.

´´´´´´´

Yeah! Acabé. Se que es corto pero intentaré compensaros lo prometo. =)

Muchas gracias en especial a Kary y a Adriana por darme vuestra opinión y ayudarme cuando las cosas no salían y Adri: que la gente se preparare que algún día verán un Sirius-James de nuestra parte! Y a Eva gracias por el apoyo y por obligarme indirectamente a escribir. Prepara el bunker que creo que lo necesitaré! Gracias a las tres!

PD: Alguien sabe algo de FermiBlack?? Es que hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ella, si alguien la conoce que me diga que tal esta.

Lo dicho, a todos los que tengan exámenes en setiembre, mucha suerte! Y hasta la semana que viene!

Pekenyita


	38. Hook me up

Buenas!! Como va todo? Espero que los que hayáis tenido exámenes en septiembre os haya ido de maravilla y los que empecéis las clases ya...muchos ánimos chicos, podemos superar eso y mucho más!

Y como siempre agradeceros los reviews, son geniales me ayudan un montón!

****

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Moltes gracies per l'esforç que has de fer per enviarme l'opinió! A vere.. ens enterarem de que li pasa a en Fudge ) A l'Snape encara que no em cau be, no li pasara gaire cosa, el necesito viu i ho del Harry i la Yael....mmm...millor llegeix! Moltes gracies de debó! Petons!

**Magu:** Aquí tienes el capitulo, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! Un beso espero que te guste!

****

**Lorena PotterB.:** Hola ! Gracias por u dirección, ahora te mandare un e-mail. Si yo también soy de hotmail, ya veras mi dirección en el correo. Suerte en los exámenes espero que te vayan mucho mejor que los míos. Besos y nos vemos!

**MarianneBlack:** Buenas! Quien crees que es el espía??Harry y Yael...mmm bueno lee el capitulo y después me dices que te parece, vale! Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Tranquila a Snape no lo mataré, aun lo necesito vivo. Espero que dentro de nada se te aclare quien en el espía. Gracias por todo y nos vemos!

**Kairi Akade:** Hola! Como estas? Me alegro que te hayas decidido a leer el fic ) Y sí todos los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de Bon Jovi, a veces el titulo de la canción o a veces alguna frase suelta. Estoy loca por las canciones de Bon Jovi! Eres muy observadora ) Pues nada un beso y espero que todo te vaya bien y te guste este capitulo.

**Lyzbeth:** Buenas! Para saber el traidor ya no falta mucho... tranquila. Y si, me sabe mal Snape pero era necesario. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Raphael Lupin:** Hola! Gracias! Te mando en el nuevo correo no te preocupes. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! Nos vemos!

**Tere Potter:** Hola! Has llegado ya a leer estos capítulos? Bueno si no, muchas gracias por empezar a leer la historia. Cuídate

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Hola! Gracias por seguir con la historias.... mmm...no puedo responderte directamente a la respuesta. Pero te diré que no de manera directa pero si de manera indirecta. Te he aclarado algo?? Jejejej Lo siento no puedo decirte quien es, ya lo iras descubriendo. Besos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Gracies! Sento la tardança pero no tinc gaire temps, ja intento escriure pero...en fin gracies! Ens veiem

**Zeisse:** Hola! Como ha ido por el pueblo?? Bueno, pobre Snape, si es verdad he sido cruel peor era necesario que pasara eso... y lo del espía...no puedo responderte! Lo siento! Gracias por todo!

**Liuny:** Hola! Si el espía es un estudiante??? Mmmm buena pregunta....jejeje no puedo responderla lo siento! No, no queda mucho para terminar pero unos 5 – 10 capítulos sí. Bueno, muchas gracias!

**Trixi Black:** Hola! Como va? Pues si, la verdad un poco pesado si que es Harry, prefiero a James jejeje, pero pobre chico esta un poco liado. En fin que gracias y nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Gracias! A ver, Harry y Yael...si Harry la necesita a ver si se da cuenta o si alguien le tiene que abrir los ojos....ejem ejem. Lo de Snape era necesario para...bueno ya lo veras y Fudge...era un buena manera de sacarlo de en medio, no crees? En fin muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que este capitulo te guste )

**Maria Halliwell:** Hola! Mmm una teoría un poco rara, no? Por que si no, porque no se ha mostrado delante de Harry para consolarlo en momentos duros?? No se, pero con Rowling todo puede pasar! Muchas gracias!

**Evix Black:** Ei nena!! He subido este capitulo por ti, porque después de leer tu capitulo me he sentido en la obligación moral de retribuírtelo con un capitulo. Espero que te guste, aunke no es ni la milésima parte de lo bueno que ha sido el tuyo. Pues nada, que sigas así y que ya parlarem! Adeu

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Com va? Cuan comences les classes? I com va el treball? No et preocupis pel fic hi ha prioritats, pero que sapigues que jo l'estaré esperant com una boja. Be ja parlem, dacord? Adeu!

**Gandulfo:** Gracias! Espero que te guste

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Gracias!

**LilyGrangerBlack:** Hola? No he entendido muy bien tu pregunta? Quien te castigo, los de ff? No se, explícamelo mejor y si puedo te ayudo. El espía un Gryffindor....mmm...puede pero tu crees que un Gryffindor traicionaría a Harry? Muchas gracias! Bye

**LizzyBlack:** Hola, muchas gracias! Si Malfoy parece ser el mayor candidato para ser el espía, pero eso no seria demasiado obvio? Espero que dentro de poco se aclare la cosa. Bye cuidate

****

**Flor:** Hola! Mmmm si quieres saber si Harry y Yael vuelven a ser pareja te recomiendo que leas el capitulo. Nos vemos!

****

**Evan:** Hola! Como va? Si todos dicen que Harry es un mago poderoso va a tener que demostrarlo, no? Y Harry y Yael hacían una bonita pareja, tu crees que se podrán arreglar? Bueno lee el capitulo y lo veras. Como te fue septiembre? Espero que mejor que el mío. Bueno nos vemos!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Mmm, lo del espía...ejem, todo a su tiempo. Bueno gracias por todo y que avya bien!

**Rosemary Black:** Soy mala??? Jooo...espero que este capitulo compense. Gracias por el review!

**Kawaii:** Hola! Voldemort dejo escapar a Snape, para que fuera con Dumbledore para mostrar lo que el puede hacer. Jejeje, me encanta que estéis todos tan intrigados por lo del espía, dentro de poco se sabrá. Muchas gracias! Bye

****

**KeiKugodgy:** Hola! No, no me ha llegado ningún review tuyo desde hace algún tiempo! Si no te los contestaría! Lo siento! Pero este me llegó! Y no te odio! Harry y Yael, tendrán sus momentos en este capitulo. Nos vemos! Y gracias! Por todos los reviews que no me han llegado!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Tranquila Snape no morirá, lo necesito para la trama. Y quieres que Fudge, muera?? Eres cruel pero quizá cumplo tus deseos, no se ;) Muchas gracias por todo! Bye

**The angel of the dreams**: Hola! Fudge sufrirá! Jejejej y el espía es: jejej no te lo puedo decir te estropearía el final del fic! Bueno muchas gracias!

****

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Muchas gracias me alegro que te parezca cada vez mas interesante y no pesado. Espero que este te guste! Bye

**Nimmy:** Hola! Gracias! En el último capitulo Contaron porque había aparecido Snape y que habían apresado Fudge, Harry cortaba con Yael y...bueno eso era lo principal...la verdad es que yo tampoco me acuerdo de mucho. Gracias por leer la historia! Bye

**Dany Black:** Hola! Aquí esta, siento haber tardado! Intentaré actualizar mas rápido! Gracias!

****

**Raipotter:** Hola! Ei, pues si que extrañaba tu review! Pero bueno por fin llegó! A ver en este capitulo se te responden todas tus respuestas excepto lo del espía! Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste

****

**Squall LeonHart:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que aun estés en casa para poder leer esto! De nuevo gracias por todo! cuídate

Esto es todo amigos! Espero que os guste el capitulo. Se toman decisiones importantes!

Capitulo 38: **Hook me up**

El mundo mágico estaba revolucionado, el ministerio era un caos, nadie lograba entender como mortifagos habían logrado entrar en el ministerio y apresar al aun ministro con tanta facilidad. Las sospechas de que había un mortifago infiltrado dentro del ministerio cobraba fuerza. La historia se volvía a repetir.

Dentro de los muros de Hogwarts las cosas no iban mejor. Esa misma noche los jefes de casa (menos Snape que estaba en la enfermería con pronostico grave pero que su vida no corría peligro) anunciaron a los alumnos lo que había sucedido y les informaron también que ese año las vacaciones de pascua empezarían antes, ya que muchos padres pedían tener a sus hijos con ellos, por lo tanto dentro de 2 semanas los alumnos que quisieran regresarían 10 días con sus padres.

Más tarde, cuando los alumnos ya estaban durmiendo (o en teoría tendrían que estarlo) en el despacho del director se llevaba a cabo una reunión de la orden del fénix.

-Según algunos testigos, los mortifagos buscaban algo, no sabemos qué – explicó Tonks que había llegado del ministerio – durante su búsqueda se han topado con Fudge y lo han apresado

-Estaba solo, estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse y allí lo han cogido desprevenido – continuó Shacklebolt – y ahora como condición para que lo liberen nos piden que soltemos a todos los mortifagos que hay en las cámaras del ministerio.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? – preguntó una mujer que Harry no había visto en su vida.

-Pues si te he de ser sincero Hestia – empezó a decir Dumbledore y Harry no reconoció a su director. Parecía mucho más viejo, más consumido, no tenía la apariencia poderosa que siempre había fascinado a Harry – no lo sé. Todo tendría que seguir su curso, mañana se debería elegir a un nuevo ministro y a partir de ahí buscar alguna solución para liberar a Fudge.

-¿Han puesto un plazo? - quiso saber James que tenía una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Tres días – contestó escuetamente Albus tallándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas – señores creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos todos a descansar un poco. Mañana se presenta un día duro.

Los ocupantes de la sala se levantaron y se dispusieron a marcharse cuando Albus llamó a los merodeadores.

-¿Hay algo más, Albus? – preguntó Remus cuando llegaron delante del escritorio.

-¿Harry, estás bien? – le preguntó el director al ver que Harry no tenía buena cara.

-Sí, solo que estoy cansado – dijo en un murmullo sin levantar la vista del suelo, James que aun tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo mantenía apoyado contra él, apretó un poco más al chico contra sí.

-Bueno – reemprendió Dumbledore – chicos, necesito que me hagáis un favor. Severus no estará durante un tiempo disponible para dar clases y es necesario que los chicos no pierdan ninguna hora de pociones – empezó y Remus empezó a entender a donde quería llegar el director – os pido por favor que seáis vosotros quien dé las clases.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó Sirius.

-Seguramente algunas horas os coincidirá con defensa, pero me gustaría que os lo montarías de alguna manera para que entre los tres dieses las clases. Sois los más preparados y sois en quien más confío...

-Por supuesto Albus ya nos organizaremos – respondió Remus y después de disculparse los cuatro salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, donde Harry solamente al tocar la cama calló rendido.

´´´´´

La mañana siguiente, sábado, en la hora del desayuno, todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas estaban en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Bueno en verdad era que estaban ahí para ver si alguien les informaba sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Los profesores estaban más inquietos de lo normal. Hablaban entre ellos, echaban miradas de un lado al otro del comedor, como si esperaran que algo malo ocurriera.

Harry había aparecido un poco más tarde acompañado de James. Cuando llegó a la altura donde estaban Ron y Hermione, que le esperaban ansiosos, se separó de su padre hasta después del desayuno (otra reunión de la orden) y esperó a que sus amigos hicieran la tan típica pregunta:

-¿Cómo estás? - Hermione fue la que la formuló.

-Mejor que Snape – dijo sirviéndose una taza de café, la necesitaba para despejarse.

-¿Cómo están las cosas ahora? – preguntó Ron mientras leía la carta que su madre acababa de mandarle, pidiéndole que se cuidara, que no tomara riesgos de ningún tipo y que ya de paso cuidara de Ginny y Hermione. Ah! Y mandaba muchos besos a Harry.

-Pues...según dijo Dumbledore y los aurores todo el ministerio es un caos y esta mañana se escogerá un nuevo ministro – tomo un sorbo de café bien cargado y sin apenas azúcar – hay tres días de plazo para que liberen a Fudge. Aunque la verdad no creo volvamos a verlo – reconoció.

-¿Y el espía?

-Ni idea. En el ministerio debe de haber algunos porque los mortifagos entraron muy fácilmente y por aquí...

Pero Harry se calló porque Dumbledore se levantó para pedirles que durante el día salieran lo menos posible de sus salas comunes y que cuando hubiera alguna novedad se les informaría rápidamente.

Después de eso la mayoría de alumnos se fueron. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos y no se levantaron hasta que James pasó para ir con Harry al despacho.

-¿Te apetece dar un vuelta antes de ir a la reunión? – le preguntó y Harry asintió.

Se despidieron de Ron y Hermione que iban a ir a la biblioteca porque Hermione quería coger algunos libros antes de encerrarse en la sala común.

Padre e hijo iban andando camino a los terrenos del castillo comentando donde estaban Sirius y Remus cuando delante de ellos se cruzó Yael que iba acompañada de Luna y Ethel. Harry y la chica se miraron a los ojos durante un breve segundo y rápidamente ella apartó la vista.

-Emm...hola – saludó Harry, pero Yael no contestó y siguió caminando dejando atrás a sus amigas

-Lo siento Harry – dijo Luna y junto con Ethel salió rápidamente a atrapar a su amiga.

James se quedó mirando a Harry mientras este bajaba la mirada y con la cabeza gacha salía del castillo. Rápidamente salió tras el.

-Harry, espera tenemos que hablar – le dijo cuando llegó a su altura. Y todavía sin mirarlo Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia ese lugar tan especial para él. Al lado del lago.

Ambos se sentaron apoyando su espalda en el muro del castillo y estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, solo mirando como el calamar gigante sacaba uno de sus tentáculos por una grieta del hielo que cubría el lago.

-Ayer no te pregunté nada porque no era el momento, pero creo que sería bueno que me contaras que pasa exactamente con Yael – empezó James girándose a ver a Harry, que del frió tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz roja.

-Vio la pelea que tuve con Malfoy – empezó mirando al calamar - y luego os escuchó decir que quizás estaría en la torre de astronomía y fue a hablar conmigo y a pedirme perdón por lo de la mañana – Harry calló.

-Y...

-Pues que la volví a rechazar, le dije que no estaba preparado para estar con ella y que era mejor dejarlo.

-¿Tu la quieres? – le preguntó James obligando a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso no importa....

-Eso es lo que más importa Harry. Si la quieres, no desperdicies ni un solo instante. Estamos en un tiempo que no sabes que puede pasar mañana y por eso tienes que vivir al máximo cada instante y vivirlo con las personas que más quieres – dijo seriamente James – No puedes ni hacerte una idea de lo que duele recordar momentos perdidos por peleas estúpidas, cariño, y no quiero que pases por eso – el tono al decir esta frase era de franca melancolía.

Estuvieron unos instantes donde los dos estaban pensando en las palabras que acababa de decir James. Harry sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo y James recordó nuevamente esos momentos en que estuvo desperdiciando, valiosos segundo de estar con el amor de su vida.

-¿Sabes? – dijo James después de unos minutos – en este lugar tu madre y yo lo hicimos por primera vez.

-Lo sé – admitió Harry con una sonrisa en los labios – el otro día acabé de leer el diario de mamá – tenía las mejillas aun más rojas, Prongs rió al ver a Harry tan avergonzado y a decir verdad él también lo estaba un poco, no sabía que habría escrito Lily sobre eso y no veía conveniente preguntar..."¿Y que le pareció?"

-Fue muy especial, para ambos – dijo pensando en su último día en Hogwarts, que mejor despedida había podido tener.

-Ella sabía que algo ocurría, presentía que algo iría mal –comentó con amargura. La verdad es que desde que lo había leído había tenido esa extraña sensación en el estomago. La sensación de que el presentía algo parecido.

-Sí, ella tenía ese presentimiento pero hasta el último momento quiso pensar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry levantándose – una de las últimas cosas que escribió fue que había tenido suerte de haber querido y que la hubieran querido. Y yo he sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta que esa es la mejor sensación del mundo. Luego iré a hablar con Yael – James también se levantó – gracias papá – dijo se abrazó a su padre y luego juntos se dirigieron camino al despacho que ya llegaban tarde.

´´´´´

-Dentro de media hora te quiero en la habitación.

-Sí, papá.

-Y tráete a Hermione y a Ron. Así la espera será más amena y ellos no se desesperaran tanto.

-Vale Sirius. Hasta ahora.

Ya había acabado la reunión de la orden sin noticias nuevas de ningún tipo.

El ministerio aun estaba eligiendo al nuevo ministro y Voldemort no había vuelto a aparecer, por lo que Dumbledore había decidido que todos se fueran a su casa y que cuando se supiera alguna decisión avisaría a todos.

Por eso ahora Harry se iba en busca de Yael para disculparse con ella y luego iría con Ron y Hermione a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw rápidamente y en cinco minutos se encontraba delante de la armadura que custodiaba la entrada. Sabía la contraseña "voluntad" pero no le parecía muy normal que él, un Gryffindor entrara con esa facilidad en una sala común que no era la suya por lo que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que alguien saliera y le hiciera el favor de llamar a Yael.

Y ese alguien resultó ser ni más ni menos que el profesor Flitwich que iba a informar a sus alumnos. Muy amablemente accedió a llamar a la chica y después de 10 minutos salió nuevamente de la sala acompañado por su ex novia que estaba muy seria.

-Hola – saludó Harry mirándola a los ojos intentando leer algo dentro de ellos.

-No entiendo porque insistes Harry, el otro día lo dejaste muy claro – dijo fríamente con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho.

-Vengo a pedirte perdón.

-Empiezo a cansarme de eso, empiezo a cansarme de que me pidas perdón y que al poco rato me vuelvas a dejar.

-Perdóname, sé que no es excusa, pero no lo estoy pasando muy bien y supongo que lo he pagado contigo – reconoció Harry que dio un paso adelante acercándose un poco más – todo lo que me esta pasando me esta superando y sé que te necesito conmigo pero no lo he sabido ver hasta que mi padre me ha abierto los ojos – Harry la cogió de una mano y se puso enfrente – he sido un idiota y soy consciente de que te he hecho daño y que si no quieres volver conmigo lo entendería pero... – la disculpa de Harry se quedó a medias porque Yael le cubrió la boca con sus dedos para que callara y después de sonreírle posó sus labios en los de Harry.

-¿Eso es que me perdonas? – preguntó Harry entre beso y beso.

Como respuesta Yael solo se acercó más y profundizó el beso.

´´´´´´

-"Perro Viejo" – dijo Harry al abuelo del cuadro que custodiaba la entrada de las dependencias de los merodeadores.

Iba acompañado por Ron y Hermione y sin llamar a la puerta entraron y se encontraron con que James y Remus estaban en la mesa jugando una partida de ajedrez ( Ron se fue hacía allí rápidamente) y que un enorme perro negro estaba tumbado en el sof

-¿Por qué esta Sirius transformado? – preguntó Harry acercándose hacía su padrino.

-Ni idea - respondió James de forma distante moviendo su torre - ¿cómo ha ido? – preguntó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Harry le respondiera, porque una pantera negra estaba mordiendo cariñosamente las orejas al perro que con las patas delanteras intentaba alejar los colmillos de la pantera.

-¿Cómo le ha ido? – volvió a preguntar James esta vez a Hermione que miraba divertida como los dos animagos empezaban una pequeña pelea en el sofá.

-Bien, Yael le ha perdonado y vuelven a estar juntos – la pantera gruñó en señal de afirmación.

-Ei, no valen ayudas Moony – protestó de repente James al ver como Ron le decía algo al oído del hombre lobo.

Un ruido sordo les hizo levantar la vista a los cuatro. Perro y pantera se habían caído del sofá y ahora empezaban a perseguirse por la sala. La imagen era más que nada extraña.

-¿Por qué no te unes a poner paz, James? – preguntó Ron mientras se alejaba de la partida y se sentaba con Hermine en su regazo en la butaca.

-Porqué saldría perdiendo – contestó con una sonrisa – las panteras son devoradoras de ciervos y los perros...bueno este perro es un bruto – se escuchó un gruñido ahogado. Padfoot estaba aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de Whiskers.

Justo en ese momento una llamarada apareció delante de Remus.

-La carta de Dumbledore – dijo y todos (animagos incluidos) se abalanzaron hacía él.

_Ya hay nuevo ministro: Lucius Malfoy. A las tres en mi despacho_

_Albus_

´´´´´´´

-Ahora si que estamos jodidos – soltó Sirius cuando la orden se había reunido y Albus les contó como se había producido la decisión del nuevo ministro por mayoría absoluta.

-¿En que estarían pensando cuando lo han elegido a él? – intervino Moody, su ojo mágico no paraba de moverse - ¿pero no ven que acaban de dar el control del mundo mágico a la mano derecha de Voldemort?

-Lo que hemos de hacer ahora es seguir los pasos de Lucius.

-No seas inocente Albus – exclamó James disgustado – los mortifagos quieren algo del ministerio y ahora tienes bandera blanca para buscar lo que quieran ¿no has podido hacer nada? – preguntó levantando el tono de voz

James sospechaba que Dumbledore sabía algo que no había querido contarle y que en esta ocasión no había actuado con la suficiente eficiencia y rapidez y aunque le sabía mal reconocerlo creía que Albus empezaba a fallar demasiado.

-Me temo que yo no pinto mucho en esa elección – reconoció.

-Yo diría que sí – murmuró James y Remus le dio un ligero golpecillo en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Y el nuevo ministro – empezó a preguntar Tonks con cierta burla en la voz – que decisión piensa seguir en el rescate de Fudge?

-Entregará a los mortifagos y esperará la buena voluntad de Voldemort – explicó Dumbledore mirando por la ventana.

-Adiós mortifagos y un placer haberte conocido Fudge – sentenció con mucha ironía Sirius.

´´´´´

La noticia de que Lucius Malfoy sería el nuevo ministro de magia se tomó con bastante agrado en el mundo mágico. Malfoy tenía un buena reputación gracias a sus donaciones al hospital San Mungo, gozaba de popularidad....y la gente no le daba mucha importancia de que en un pasado lejano hubiese sido acusado de seguir las ordenes de Lord Voldemort y parecía que el hecho de haber sido absuelto sin pruebas era la más firme demostración de que esa acusación había sido un grave error.

Draco Malfoy, hijo del nuevo ministro, se pavoneaba por el colegio como si él mismo fuera el nuevo ministro. Su escolta, léase Crabbe y Goyle, se había visto aumentada por todos los alumnos del quinto curso de Slytherin y muchos más criajos repelentes, como los llamaba Ron, de cursos inferiores.

La primera decisión que había tomado el ministro Malfoy en su legado fue entregar a los mortifagos y esperar que Voldemort cumpliera con su propio trato y que entregara a Fudge, sano y salvo. Y de eso hacía ya tres días, es decir esa misma tarde finalizaba el plazo y de Fudge no se sabía nada.

Harry estaba en un pasillo con Yael, parecía que el hecho de separarse durante unos días les hubiese unido más, hablaban cariñosamente de algo sin importancia, solamente disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos, cuando Draco Malfoy apareció rodeado por esa misma esquina.

-Lo que me faltaba – murmuró Harry al oído de Yael mientras veía que Malfoy se acercaba a él y se detenía en frente suyo. Con un gesto de protección, Harry se puso delante de su novia y espero que Malfoy hiciera el primer comentario.

-¿Que tal Potty? ¿Disfrutando de tus últimos meses de vida? – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Su compañía rió exageradamente.

-Sí – contestó tranquilamente Harry – porque no dudo que ahora que el ministro es un mortifago, Voldemort lo tiene mucho más fácil para cumplir sus deseos.

-¿Y tu padre como está? – preguntó Malfoy intentando demostrar que no le importaban las palabras del moreno.

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, el tuyo ya lo he visto esta mañana sonriendo en la portada del periódico. Aunque no me extraña, gracias a él, todos sus compañeros han sido liberado. Supongo que Voldemort lo habrá recompensado.

-Potter... – empezó a decir Malfoy con odio pero Harry, cogiendo a Yael por la mano dijo:

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, saluda a tu padre de mi parte – y después de decir esto salieron a paso rápido por el otro lado del pasillo dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Pero Harry como has podido hablar de esa forma ante Malfoy? – dijo sorprendida Yael por la frialdad e ironía que Harry había mostrado.

-Tu pasa más de medio año con mis padres y al final aprenderás – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – ¿y bueno donde quieres ir?

´´´´´´

-Ei Prongs – saludó Sirius cuando entró en la habitación y vio a James sentado leyendo un libro – ¿donde está Moony? – preguntó al notar que su amigo no estaba.

-¿Si te dijera que ha salido con una chica que me dirías? – dijo inocentemente levantando la vista del libro para ver la cara de su hermano.

-Pues que dejes de beber Firewhisky – contestó con una cara Sirius que James no pudo evitar reír.

-Pues había quedado con Amelie Vector (NdA: La profesora de Aritmancia; no se que edad tendrá, pero ponemos unos 5 años menos que los merodeadores???)

-¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius sentándose delante de James para que le contara más.

-Sip, no me preguntes como ha sido ni que tienen entre manos porqué no se lo he preguntado. ¿Y tu de donde vienes?

-¿Eh? Ah! - dijo Sirus aun traspuesto por la noticia – Padfoot estaba dando unas vueltas por los pasillos cuando he visto como Harry de daba una buena lección de ironía a Malfoy – dijo y le contó como había visto la escena.

-¿Sabes algo nuevo sobre Fudge? – preguntó al cabo de un rato James.

-Nada...emmm, oye James, hace días que quiero preguntarte algo, pero no se como – dijo Siruis cambiando totalmente de expresión para pasar a una cara totalmente seria.

-Me estás asustando – reconoció James dejando el libro que tenia en las manos. No era muy normal que Sirius le llamara por su nombre.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión? – dijo rápidamente Sirius. James hizo cara de no entenderle – sobre lo que hablamos en navidad – aclaró y entonces Prongs comprendió.

-Sí – dijo mirando a los ojos de Padfoot – me quedaré – dijo sonriendo, Sirius no pudo evitar imitarle – como están las cosas y como lo ha pasado Harry no puedo dejarle. Por más mal que esté yo.

-Eso es...gracias – dijo Sirius y lo abrazó.

-Es lo más sensato pero...sueltamente y coge la carta que nos acaba de llegar.

Encima de la mesa había aparecido una carta de Albus.

´´´´´

En otra parte del castillo, concretamente en una aula escondida del cuarto piso una pareja se estaban prodigando mimos cuando de repente una llamarada apareció delante de ellos asustando a la chica.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó asustada Yael cogiendo el brazo de Harry, éste rió.

-Una carta – respondió escuetamente con una sonrisa en los labios y antes de levantarse le dio un beso a la mejilla a la chica.

-¿De quien?

-Mierda – murmuró al leerla "_Han encontrado el cadáver de Fudge. Reuniros en mi despacho"_

-¿Qué pasa? – insistió Yael intentando leer la carta por encima del hombro de Harry pero este se apresuró a prenderle fuego con la varita.

-Cariño tengo que irme.

¿Por qué, de quien era?

-No puedo contártelo, aun no. Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme ya.

-Pero...

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo y después de darle un beso rápido desapareció por la puerta dejando a la chica un poco mosqueada.

´´´´´´

-Lo siento estaba en la otra punta del castillo – se disculpó Harry cuando llegó al despacho y vio que la mayoría de los miembros de la orden ya estaban allí. Sin perder tiempo se sentó al lado de Remus.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Sirius al oído.

-Con Yael – dijo escuetamente y Sirius lo entendió todo.

-Tengo que irme al ministerio enseguida – dijo Dumbledore – pero tenía que avisaros. Hace un par de horas el cuerpo de Fudge, con grandes signos de tortura ha aparecido en las puertas del ministerio – contó - cuando vuelva ya os contaré. También Severus ha despertado esta tarde y mañana hablaré con él para ver si recuerda algo en especial. Hasta entonces, por favor, os rogaría que no difundierais la noticia. El nuevo ministro quiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que esté todo esclarecido.

-¿Qué hay que esclarecer? – preguntó Moody malhumorado.

-En fin, señores nos reuniremos mañana se despidió Albus y poco después de que todos salieran del despacho se fue dirección al ministerio.

´´´´´

-¿Cómo ha ido Moony? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffidor para acompañar a Harrry.

Harry, que iba detrás con James interrogó a su padre con la mirada. Los cuatro no parecían muy afectados por la reciente noticia. De hecho era una noticia cantada.

-Moony estaba con Vector, habían quedado.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry con el mismo tono que lo había hecho Sirius una hora antes. James consciente de ese parecido puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estas liado con ella? – dijo Sirus y Harry de un gran paso se puso delante del hombre lobo

-¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? – respondió haciéndose el ofendido Remus.

-Nos importa y mucho – afirmó Harry

-Ei tu tendrías que defenderme yo te ayudaba cuando estos te molestaban con lo de Yael.

-Ah, sí es verdad – dijo Harry rascándose la nuca – bueno pues no me meto – y empezó a retirase hacia atrás para volver a su posición con James pero antes le susurró a Sirius – cuando le saques algo me lo cuentas – el animago rió y siguió molestando a Remus.

-Hola! – le dijo inocentemente a Harry a James y este después de reírse lo agarró por los hombros y así siguieron su camino, sin saber que lo que diría Snape por la mañana cambiaria sus vidas.

´´´´´

Ya esta! Hasta aquí, intentare subir lo antes posible el próximo lo juro solemnemente.

Bueno y solo me queda decir que le dedico este capitulo a Eva porque si he acabado el capitulo a sido porque me he sentido empujada a ello. Gracias por ese pedazo de fic! Os lo recomiendo, buscad por Evixblack (no te quejaras nena de la publicidad!)

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 38 dentro de poco el 39! Muchos besos!


	39. I'm waiting for a miracle

Buenas!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no tengo internet en casa y no he podido subir el capitulo.

Voy a contestar los reviews que con tanto cariño me habéis escrito, muchas gracias de verdad!

**MarianneBlack:** Hola, como podías pensar que James era el espía? Mira que eres mal pensada! Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos!

**Kala**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Continuo!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Mmm, sí es la profecía pero una mica especial! Ens veiem

**RaiPotter:** Buenas! Que dirá Snape? Jejej, no es muy difícil de adivinar espero que te guste. Nos vemos!

**Evan**: Yo piensa como tu, yo no aguantaría las reuniones de la orden y menos a Dumbledore....Bueno nos vemos pronto! Cuídate

**Choweasley:** Hola! Gracias! Mmm pensaré eso de no hacer daño a los marauders! Besos!

**Evix­Black:** Hola! Bueno ya hemos hablado te comentare en el otro review vale! Venga tu si que eres mi ídolo! Nos vemos luego!

**Maria Halliwell**: Hola! Jejeje esa es la gracia dejar el capítulo así para que la gente luego quiera leer mas! Nos vemos!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Hola! Yael no es la espía….y lo otro mmm lo pensare! Bye!

**Mcarmen40:** Hola! Exacto hago eso para que sigáis enganchados! Jejej y no, Snape no desvelara el espía si no otra cosa. Besos

**Gandulfo**: Gracias! Nos vemos!

**Hermionegranger91:** Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter**: Hola! Perdona la tardanza pero no ha sido culpa mia, hacia dias que tenia acabado el capitulo. Espero que este capitulo te guste, besos

**Elizabeth Black: **Hola! Perdona tardar tan! Espero que tagradi el capitol, Petons!

**A-magic:** Hola! Gracias! No podia actualizar porque no tenia internet pero ahora ya! A ver si puedo acabar el siguiente rapido, Besos!

**Magu:** Hola! Sí, Malfoy de ministro! Es necesario. Y Harry y Yael....mmm no se, no lo tengo en mente, pero kien sabe que puede pasar dentro de un tiempo. Nos vemos!

**KaryAnabellBlack:** Hola! Que tal? Como estas? Como van las cosas!? Pues yo por aquí sin internet, pero ahora ya esta todo solucionado a ver si puedo subir pronto el siguiente cap. Besos

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola! Siento habar tardado tanto! Lo siento lo siento! Intentare subir pronto el siguiente! Besos

**Jack Dawson**: Hola! Gracies! Espero que les clases hagin començat be, a mi de moment bastant be el que pasa es que no he tingut internet Durant tots akests dies, pero en fi! Vinga ens veiem

****

**Maniática Lovegood:** Hola! Lo siento! Quería subir rápido el capitulo pero no pude! Lo siento! Internaré subir el 40 rápido. Besos

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Tranquila no pasa nada! Jejeje muchas gracias por el review! Sí, Remus tiene una...¿relación? jejej ya le tocaba al hombre. Bueno nos vemos pronto

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! Bueno Harry y Yael sacan tiempo donde pueden ya lo verás...y Remus...bueno novia, novia no es, es más bien ñera de trabajo, jejeje. Bueno gracias nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Harry y Yael estarán juntos...de momento y Remus se merecía un poco de distracción y compañía femenina, no? Cuídate, besos!

**The angel of the dreams**: Hola! Sí, ya se que me he vuelto loca al poner a Malfoy de ministro pero era necesario. Lo del espía ya se ira viendo y í, James se queda, no puede dejar a Harry solo. Bueno nos vemos, cuídate!

**Gala Snape**: Hola!, Ahora veras que dirá Snape. Y Harry necesita a Yael, solo que hasta que Jame son le ha abierto los ojos no se ha dado cuenta. Muchas gracias nos vemos!

**Agus Lupin:** Hola! Lo siento!!! No puede poner el capitulo antes, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!! Dile a tu señor que no me haga nada! Nos vemos! Gracias

**AryBlack:** Hola! Que tal por la uni? Espero que muy bien! Bueno aquí esta un capitulo nuevo espero que te guste! Bye

**Marla:** Hola! Como va? Después de leer 7 caps seguidos leer uno solo te parecerá poco! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que ya tengas un poko mas de tiempo. Nos vemos! PD: Pk Harry no ha avanzado en magia sin varita??? Pregunta muy interesante...

**Tanit:** Hola! Tranquila no mataré a Snape, lo necesito. Muchas gracias cuídate!

**Maria:** hola! Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste el fic. Intentare no tardar tanto en el capitulo 40. Nos vemos!

**MarisolBlack:** Hola! Gracias! Si, es un poco raro ue James vuelva, pero me apetecía revivirlo, James es mi personaje favorito. Muchas gracias nos vemos!

**Chubiradcliffe:** Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no fue mi culpa! Intentaré compensaros con el 40 rápido! Gracias pro la espera, besos!

**Alais Aladriel**: Hola! Que ilusión encontrar un review tuyo ! Mucahs gracias de nuevo por la paciencia en escribirme. Siento no poder contestarte el review de forma extensa pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente (no he tenido internet durante dos semanas y ahora me veo en la obligación de subir más o menos rápido el 40, aunke la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo) A ver, de nuevo gracias por tu opinión de mi forma de escribir, sinceramente me abruma que me digan esas cosas (soy muy vergonzosa) y yo estoy muy sorprendida por la buena aceptación que ha tenido la historia. Todos esos reviews son un gran regalo, todos y cada uno de ellos y lo que más me sorprende es que después de casi un año de que empecé a publicar el fic aun haya gente que lo siga, gente que me dejo un review en el primer capitulo y que aun esta aquí dando su opinión en cada uno de los capítulos. A veces pienso que no me merezco todo eso, porque por ahí hay grandísimas historias que apenas tienen la aprobación de la gente. Bueno, he dicho que no me alargaría mucho y aquí estoy. Volviendo al tema de Ron y Hermione... bueno mejor que ellos dos estén juntos ahora que Harry tiene otros apoyos, pero como veras en este cap...siempre acaba confiando en ellos también...los tres forman un trío unido y ya tendrán su oportunidad de hacer alguna escapadita (de hecho en este capitulo hay una) Ah! Otra cosa es el buen comportamiento de Harry...no tiene tiempo el pobre chico para nada, pero creo que ya se ganó una buena cuando salió por primera vez con Moony a merodear por el bosque, no? Bueno chica ahora si que te dejo, espero volver a verte por aquí que me encanta saber que estas encima mío y aportando tus opiniones y criticas (que siempre son bien recibidas) Un besazo!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Gracias, aquí esta el cap, perdón por la tardanza. Besos

**Nimmy:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Saco tiempo de donde puedo para escribir pero a veces me es imposible. Gracias por leer el fic! Cuídate

**Haheuiah:** Hola! Muchas gracias a ti! Siento la tardanza por el capitulo, nos veremos muy pronto, cuídate!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! Harry necesita estar con Yael es un buen apoyo para el, y James no podía dejar solo a su hijo en esa situación. Muchas gracias nos vemos!

**Kaleth Sands:** Hola! Gracias! Cuidate!

**Esthela:** Hola! Muchas gracias chica! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! besos

Y sin más espera, el capitulo 39!

Capitulo 39: **Waiting for a miracle**

-¿Te quedarás en el castillo para las vacaciones? – preguntó Harry a su novia mientras iban por el pasillo. Harry la estaba acompañando a su clase con los merodeadores. Eran casi las dos de la tarde del martes. Durante el desayuno se había anunciado a las alumnos el hallazgo del cuerpo de Fudge.

-No, mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos. ¿Y tu?

-Pues creo que los profesores se tiene que quedar en el castillo y además tengo que empezar a estudiar para los TIMOS – dijo Harry y justo en ese momento llegaron al aula donde los merodeadores siempre daban su clase. Aun no había llegado nadie, ni siquiera los profesores por lo que los dos entraron y se acomodaron mientras empezaban a besarse.

-Harry – susurró Yael – llegaras tarde.

-Aja – contestó distraído Harry mientras seguía ocupado besando el cuello de su chica.

-Ejem ejem – se escuchó desde el marcó de la puerta haciendo que los dos enamorados se separaran rápidamente, pero cuando Harry vio de quien se trataba...

-Ah, si eres tu – exclamó al ver que quien había llamado su atención era Sirius. Sin darle importancia, Harry volvió la atención a Yael.

-¿Tu no tienes clase ahora? – le preguntó el animago al ver a Harry tan...entretenido mientras dejaba el libro que llevaba en las manos encima del escritorio.

-Sí, sí ya me voy – dijo disgustado – ¿donde están papá y Remus? – preguntó al notar su ausencia.

-Pues dando una clase de Sniv....Snape – se corrigió rápidamente Sirius al acordarse de que estaba Yael.

-Como veo que no me queréis aquí, me voy – dijo Harry en tono dramático y le dio un beso a Yael y luego otro a Sirius y salió corriendo para llegar a clase de transfiguraciones.

-Empiezo a pensar que no soy una buena influencia para él - murmuró Sirius y Yael que lo escuchó sonrió.

´´´´´´´

Seis horas más tarde el trío dorado de Gryffindor se encontraba en la sala acabando el trabajo de los hombres lobo que los merodeadores les habían mandado para el viernes. El grupo aprovechó a la perfección el hecho de que Whiskers hubiese hecho ya un par de escapadas con un hombre lobo y de esta manera habían descrito perfectamente un hombre lobo, sus costumbres, manías y acciones de un lobo en plena transformación y también habían hecho un apartado de cómo defenderse con un ataque de un hombre lobo.

En ese momento ya estaban acabando de retocar y escribir los últimos detalles cuando James apareció de repente en la sala sobresaltando a todos. Sobretodo a Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó rápidamente a su padre.

-Dumbledore nos llama a ti y a mi a su despacho. No me ha dicho nada más, solo ha dicho que es urgente.

Así pues, padre e hijo salieron dejando intrigados a Ron y Hermione. Durante el trayecto estuvieron haciendo conjeturas sobre el porque los llamaba el director y aunque Harry no le comentó nada, tenía el presentimiento de que nada de lo que les dijese sería de su agrado.

Cuando entraron al despacho encontraron a Dumbledore acariciando a Fawkes que se mostraba inquieto.

-Hola Albus – saludó James observando detenidamente a su antiguo director por si a través de sus gestos podía hacerse una idea del motivo de la charla.

-Siento tener que molestaros pero – empezó diciendo Dumbledore mientras dejaba a su fénix y se dirigía hacia un armario que tenía en el fondo de la sala – hay algo que tenéis que saber.

Padre e hijo se miraron intrigados y esperaron a que Dumbledore empezara su relato.

-Este mediodía he hablado con Severus - empezó a contar mientras sacaba del interior del armario una especie de recipiente de piedra grabado - y por desgracia su declaración no ha hecho más que confirmar mis más temidas sospechas. Todos sabíamos que los mortifagos entraron a buscar algo en el ministerio, al solo oír eso empecé a sospechar de que podía tratarse pero no quise ni pensar que eso pudiese ser verdad, pero ahora todo esta claro – lentamente y con sumo cuidado Albus deposito el recipiente que había llevado consigo encima de la mesa – Todo empezó hace casi 16 años. Por ese entonces estaba buscando una profesora de adivinación y una de las ultimas candidatas era Sybill Trelawney. La verdad es que no me convenció mucho en un principio pero vistas las anteriores me dije que tampoco estaba tan mal. Le propuse una nueva entrevista aquí en mi despacho al día siguiente y nos despedimos.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto ahora, Albus? – preguntó James incapaz de controlar su impaciencia por mas tiempo.

-Al día siguiente pues – prosiguió Dumbledore haciéndole a James un gesto para que esperara – vino hasta aquí y pulimos las claves del contrato. Después de eso y cuando ya nos despedíamos, de repente se quedo rígida y con una voz profunda empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras. Al principio no la s entendí muy bien, pero luego una vez las volví a escuchar entendí la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No entiendo – insistió James que miró a Harry que tenía la misma expresión de incomprensión que él.

Lentamente Dumbledore introdujo su varita dentro del recipiente de piedra raramente tallado, el pensadero, y con un movimiento grácil sacó un filamento de color plata. De repente en la habitación se reprodujo una imagen de un Dumbledore con la misma imagen que de ese entonces y una profesora Trelawney más joven, igual de mal y rara vestida que siempre.

Tal como había contado Dumbledore, mientras estos dos se daban la mano la mujer se puso rígida y con una voz ronca y sin sentimientos empezó a decir:

"El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca...nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo...y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce....la unión de sangres a través de un sacrificio será la única opción para la esperanza....y uno morirá a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva...el único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo"

Poco a poco la imagen se desvaneció como el humo de un cigarrillo y durante unos instantes ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Fue Dumbledore quien rompió el silencio.

-Esta profecía fue hecha unos pocos meses antes de que tu, Harry nacieras.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir? ¿Qué Harry es el de la profecía?– preguntó James

-Exacto – afirmó Albus y Harry notó una gran opresión en el pecho – todo encaja, la fecha de nacimiento, los padres que se enfrentaron tres veces, la marca que Voldemort pondría a Harry...

-¿Voldemort la conoce?

-Es lo que esta buscando – contestó el director a James – no se como pero se enteró de que había una profecía, supongo que por eso fue por vosotros para acabar con el único con el poder para derrotarlo, pero el sacrificio de Lily frustró sus planes.

-No entiendo nada – djio James desesperado - ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿por qué no nos advertiste sobre eso?

-Pensé que cuantas menos personas la supieran mejor – se justificó – aunque creo que Lily sospechaba algo, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué, debí decíroslo tan pronto como todo ocurrió – reconoció tristemente Albus.

-Hay algo que no entiendo lo que quiere decir – dijo por primera vez Harry – algo de la unión de las sangres....

-Muy interesante Harry. En un principio cuando escuché la profecía por primera vez yo tampoco lo entendí, era lo más extraño y sin sentido de toda la profecía pero luego, cuando ocurrió y tu madre se sacrificó, di por hecho que se trataba de eso, pero ahora que James a regresado, puede que sea eso. La unión de sangres, la de los dos herederos de Gryffindor y con todo lo que ha ocurrido a raíz de la vuelta de tu padre puede ser la esperanza.

-No tiene por que ocurrir, ¿no? – preguntó esperanzado James. No podía creerlo. El nunca había creído en la adivinación y en ninguna manera de determinar el futuro. No creía en tener un destino escrito, él siempre había creído que cada uno era el que determinaba su camino con las acciones que hacía, no que lo que sucedía era porque alguien ya había determinado que eso debía ocurrir.

-Mucho me temo, James – el director volvía a dar vueltas por la sala – que sí tiene que ocurrir.

-Entonces...

-Uno debe morir a manos del otro – acabó Dumbledore por James.

´´´´´´´

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Harry acababa de regresar a la sala común y Hermione y Ron, que habían estado esperando nerviosos su regreso lo vieron cabizbajo y sin muchos ánimos cuando se dejó caer el la butaca de al lado de sus amigos. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos en un intentó de aclarar su cabeza.

-¿Qué quería Dumbledore? – insistió preocupado Ron al ver así a su amigo.

-No...no estoy listo para contároslo chicos – dijo Harry evadiendo la pregunta. No sabía por que pero no se sentía con ánimos para contárselo, cosa que hacía que se sintiera aun peor. Nunca había escondido algo tan importante a sus dos amigos.

-¿Tan grave es? – dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza ausentemente y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Me voy a la cama, necesito estar solo y pensar – dijo Harry levantándose

-Harry...

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Hermione, buenas noches – dijo y le dio un beso a su amiga un apretón en el hombro a Ron y subió a su habitación.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras la pareja se mirar los ojos intentando adivinar que era lo que le podía haber dicho Dumbledore a Harry para dejarlo en ese estado.

´´´´´´´

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano. Le había costado dormir, incluso había escuchado como sus cuatro compañeros de habitación subían y se quedaban dormidos. Pero había tomado una decisión. No se iba a hundir. Lucharía para ser él el que venciera. Se comportaría como siempre, disfrutaría cada momento para lo que pudiese suceder, no se amedrentaría por algo que podría tardar años en ocurrir.

Con esa determinación se levantó, se duchó, cogió los libros que necesitaría para las clases de la mañana y dejándole una nota a Ron donde le contaba que bajaba al gran comedor salió de la sala.

Como aun no eran ni las siete apenas había nadie en el comedor. Solo Dumbledore que conversaba con la profesora McGonagall estaban ya en la mesa presidencial y ni un solo alumno en ninguna de la cuatro mesas de los estudiantes.

Inmediatamente se sentó él, la comida apareció en los platos de su alrededor y empezó a servirse una buena cantidad de crossants, tostadas y una buena taza de café con leche. Iba por la segunda tostada de mantequilla con mermelada cuando un suave brazo lo agarró por sus hombros y depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Pequeñajo ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Padfoot que parecía muy preocupado – James nos lo contó.

-Muy bien, estoy bien no os preocupéis – contestó a Sirius, Remus y a su padre que aprovechando que no había ningún alumno se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor - ¿Y tu? – le preguntó a su padre mientras recibía una caricia por parte de Remus

-Bien. ¿Cómo es que has bajado tan temprano? - dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Ron y Hermione aun estaban durmiendo – contestó dando un sorbo a su café con leche – no les conté nada. No estaba con ánimos, pero luego se lo contaré, creo que deben saberlo, no les digáis nada antes por favor, quiero decírselo yo.

-Claro y ¿se lo contarás a Yael? – preguntó Remus sentado al lado izquierdo de Harry.

-Mmmm, he estado pensando en eso y aun no, todavía no. No quiero mezclarla demasiado con mis problemas.

-Claro....Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra mesa – dijo Sirius al ver como algunos alumnos ya llegaban – nos vemos luego – se despidió cogiendole la tostada que tenía en la mano Harry y mordiéndola mientras se dirigía juntos con James y Remus a la mesa de los profesores.

Sonriendo Harry cogió otra tostada que le fue quitada nuevamente esta vez por Ron que acababa de llegar junto a Hermione. Los dos estaban preocupados.

-Antes de que preguntéis nada, estoy bien – dijo al ver que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo – y luego quiero hablar con vosotros, he de contaros algo importante.

´´´´´´

-¿A sí, qué? Lo hacemos esta noche?

-Claro que sí compañero. Ya tenía ganas de hacer alguna escapadita nocturna.

-¿Tu qué dices Hermione?

-Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-¡Así me gusta!

El trío de oro de Gryffindor estaba escondido en una sala que a juzgar por su aspecto debería hacer muchos años que estaba en desuso. Harry les acababa de contar lo que lo decía la profecía y había propuesto una cosa que hacía tiempo que le rondaba por la cabeza pero que con las cosas que habían sucedido lo había dejado aparcado: ir en buscar de alguna pista sobre quien podría ser el espía que pasaba información a Voldemort.

-¿Se lo contaras a los merodeadores? - preguntó Hermione mientras que salían de la sala y ponían rumbo al gran comedor para almorzar

-No. Ya tienen demasiadas preocupaciones, de hecho creo que ellos están más preocupados que yo por todo esto. Es mejor dejarlos al margen

-¿Al margen de qué?

-Yael, cariño – exclamó Harry sorprendido de ver a su novia allí, a esas horas debería estar en el comedor, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y le dio un beso – tenía ganas de verte.

-De que hablabais? - insistió la chica curiosa.

-De mis padres – dijo Harry. No era bien bien una verdad pero tampoco una mentira – oye si comemos rápido tendremos un rato para estar a solas, ¿te apetece? - dijo meloso y la chica no pudo resistirse a los brillantes ojos verdes de su chico.

´´´´´´´

Esa misma noche, mientras tres alumnos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de uno de ellos salía, de la sala común, tres adultos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones.

-Va Moony ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas?

-Padfood no te importa nada mi vida sentimental...

-Pero yo te cuento todo sobre la mía!

-Pero eso no vale Padfoot, siempre te ha gustado compartir tus experiencias, eres un exhibicionista nato.

-Cállate Potter.

-Bueno yo me voy – dijo Remus levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado junto a James que leía tranquilamente un libro.

-No hagas mucho daño...

-Cállate Black – dijo antes de salir ocasionando la risa de los otros dos merodeadores.

´´´´´´

-Yo renuncio – anunció Harry dejándose caer al suelo, sin importarte que la capa dejara de cubrirlo. Rápidamente Hermione y Ron se sentaron a su lado.

-Quizá ha dejado de seguirte – dijo Hermione...

-Imposible, sigo teniendo la misma sensación de siempre.

Llevaban ya más de una hora dando vueltas por el castillo empleando hechizos, el mapa, y más cosas con la intención de lograr descubrir, aunque solo fuera una pista de quien era el traidor que le estaba pasando información a Voldemort.

-No sé quien será pero es más listo de lo que imaginábamos – Harry estaba enfadado por su incapacidad de descubrir nada.

-Chicos, ya sé que no es el mejor momentos pero...ya que estamos cerca de las cocinas...¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Seguro que los elfos nos tienen preparados un buen banquete..

-Ron! – exclamó Hermione. Aunque este año no estaba llevando muy adelante la P.E.D.D.O seguía con sus ideologías contra la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos.

-Estoy contigo Ron – intervino Harry antes de que la pareja empezara a discutir – vayamos a hacer una visita a Dobby.

Se levantaron con desgana, estaban bastante cansados y luego de andar un poco más llegaron al cuadro que custodiaba las cocinas. Ron, impaciente hizo costillas a la pera y si espera un montón de elfos domésticos se pusieron delante de ellos dispuestos a atender las más curiosas necesidades de sus invitados.

-¿Desean algo los señores? – dijo con una voz extremadamente aguda un elfo.

-Pues si tuvierais algunos pastelitos o algo así y si pudierais avisar a Dobby por favor- pidió educadamente Harry. Le abrumaba la atención tan exagerada de esos elfos. Ron afirmó con la cabeza ante la idea de los pasteles y Hermione esperó detrás de sus dos amigos con mala cara.

-Harry Potter, señor! – un pequeño cuerpo se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de Harry – Dobby esta muy feliz de que Harry Potter haya venido y pedido ver a Dobby – lloriqueó el elfo.

-¿Cómo estas Dobby? – preguntó ahogadamente el joven merodeador aunque contento proveer a su raro amigo.

-Aquí tienen señores – dijo de repente un elfo sirviendo un montón de dulces encina de una mesa. Ron rápidamente se sentó y empezó a engullir, Hermione aunque más discretamente imitó a su novio y Harry cuando logró soltarse también fue hacia la mesa.

Tuvieron una conversación amena con Dobby y no fue hasta unos cuantos pastelitos después que Harry recordó algo o más bien a alguien:

-¿Dónde esta Winky?

-Winky debe de estar por ahí señor – dijo apenado Dobby por no poder responder con propiedad a la pregunta – no se relaciona mucho con los otros elfos y desde que su amo murió el año pasado ha empeorado. Apenas habla siempre esta sola y a veces murmura, Dobby esta preocupado por Winky señor, no sabe qué hacer...

Harry recordó sin querer lo que había sucedido a finales del año pasado y recordó como Winky lloraba encima del cuerpo del que había sido su amo, la elfo domestica quedó destrozada, seguramente le costaría muchos años sobreponerse si es que lograba sobreponerse.

Poco después los tres amigos se despidieron dando las gracias por la amabilidad de los elfos y regresaron a su sala sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Bueno a nadie que pudiera castigarles por que cuando subían iban por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de los merodeadores, apareció Remus con una sonrisa en los labios que justamente llegaba en ese momento. Extrañados, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry y este solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo contento de que "padre" volviera a "cazar"

´´´´´´´´

Hasta aquí! Se que es un poco corto pero lo de la profecía me costó mucho. Espero poder subir el 40 pronto! Besos! Cuidaos!


	40. Your love is like bad medicine

Buenas!!! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, intentare escribir pronto el 41, espero poder escribir durante estos 4 días de fiesta. Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones, un beso a todos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara lo de la profecía, más o menos estoy siguiendo las cosas que suceden en el quinto libro, aunque ya te digo que el final no será el mismo. Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besos

**Nimmy:** Hola!, como que el 38 ya lo habías leído??? No te he entendido muy bien...bueno da igual! Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Remus, la verdad es que siempre hablamos de Sirius el conquistador y Remus no se queda corto, no? Pues yo a Vector siempre me la he imaginado más o menos joven y como no hay una descripción concreta de ella, pues la he adaptado un poquito. Muchos gracias nos vemos pronto!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! En este cap no sale la "novia" de Remus, lo pongo entre comillas, ya veras porque...ejejeje, solo habrá algún comentario. Espero que este capitulo te guste y te haga reír un poquillo. Thanks por el review, besos!

**Maria Halliwell:** Hola!!! Antes que nada…felicidades!!!! Cuantos cumples?? Sí, cambié un poquito la profecía, un poco para que cuadre todo lo que tengo pensado. Nos vemos, disfruta de tu cumpleaños! Bye!

****

**Rosy:** Buenas!! Pues si, a Harry aun le queda mucho por sufrir, pero este capitulo le he dejado un poco tranquilo, ya lo veras. Gracias por seguir la historia, muchas muchas gracias! Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Padma721:** Hola! La profecía es muy parecía a la del quinto libro, solo varia una pequeña frase, que es fundamental para el final del fic. Bueno muchas gracias y nos vemos!

****

**Niniel204:** Hola! Si te gusta las escenas Harry/Yael, este capitulo te va a gustar, jejeje, a ver si te hace reír un poco. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Siento haber tardado tanto en el capitulo anterior, pero no era mi culpa. Espero que este cap te guste, es un poco más de humor que los anteriores. Bueno, gracias y besos

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, la profecía dice más de lo que parece, y los potter's, pues Harry disfrutara de la vida y James....bueno el junto con la orden actuaran. Bueno un beso, nos vemos!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Mmm ho de l'unió de les sangs...diguem que diu molt, es molt important pel final de l'historia, encara que pot ser que no es refereixi al James, i ho del espia, ho sento en aquest capitol no surt res de l'espia, esta mes dedicat a en Remus i a la parella Harry/Yael, espero que tagradi de igual manera. Be moltes gracies i sento haver tardat tant abans... petons!

**FinnFisshu88:** Muchas gracias! Sigo! Bye

**Rai Potter:** Hola! Aquí Harry se ha tomado la profecía más, digamos, felizmente, porque no se lo han dicho en el mal momento que en el quinto, me alegro que no te hiciera llorar. Lo del espía...digamos que ya empezáis a imaginaros cosas y no vais desencaminados, aunque no lo acertáis del todo. Y Yael, no es la espía, pobre Harry, nunca le haría eso. Bueno muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Miranda Evans**: Buenas! Quien crees que es el espía? Aun tardara un poco para saber quien es, pero el final de la historia se acerca. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Hei- Kugodgy:** Hola! Siempre me he guiado por el quinto libro, más o menos, pero el final no será igual. Yael...bueno Yael será un apoyo para Harry, pero nada decisivo en el final del fic. Gracias por el review, bye!

**Magu:** Quieres más acción de Harry y Yael?...bueno, mejor lee el capitulo que te va a gustar. Bye!!

**Trixi Black:** Hola! Ya tengo internet, menos mal! La verdad es que si que lo echaba en falta, ejjeje. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo, bye!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Esa parte es de la profecía es muy importante para el final del fic, pero no tiene porque estar vinculado con James, no necesariamente. Pues en este capitulo no se va a saber mucho de la relación de Remus y Vector, lo siento, pero si de Harry y Yael. Nos vemos muy pronto! Besos

**Evix Black:** Hola! Sorpresa!!!! Aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste, al fin he logrado esa idea que tenia en la cabeza, a ver que te parece. Y tu cuando actualizas?? Lo estoy esperando ansiosa. Te paso el turno. ) Ah! Espero que te rías un poco con el cap que tu ya te encaras de hacernos llorar con tu fic. Bueno nena nos vemos después espero. Besos!!!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Remus esta con Vector, aunque según el no es su pareja, tu lo crees? Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Si, he canviat la profecía una mica, que te molt a veure amb el final de la historia. I el traidor....es fa esperar, pero no queda gaire ja pe descobrir-ho Ens veiem!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Moltes gracies! om va el curs? Molt dur? Be espero que algun dia coincidim pel messenger. Ens veiem! Petons!!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Harry nunca piensa mucho en las consecuencias al hacer esas escapaditas nocturnas, para el es muy importante descubrir quien es. Muchas gracia por el review! Nos vemos pronto!

Capitulo 40: **Your love is like bad medicine**

Era viernes y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en una gran aula que bien podía pasar por un claro del bosque prohibido. El suelo estaba cubierto por césped, las paredes y el techo tenían el mismo hechizo que el techo del gran comedor, por lo que en las paredes se podían ver los troncos de los árboles y en el techo, entre las copas de los más altos se podían divisar las estrellas y una luna casi llena. El motivo de esa reunión de todos los alumnos, desde los más pequeños hasta los de séptimo era por los merodeadores. Grande había sido la sorpresa de Harry esa mañana cuando al despertarse se encontró con una nota en la tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde decía que esa noche todos los alumnos de todas las casa escucharían la historia de Remus como hombre lobo.

Por qué sí, ese mismo viernes los Gryffindor de quinto habían entregado el trabajo que les habían hecho hacer y no contentos solo con narrar la triste historia de Remus a los de quinto lo querían hacer delante de todo el colegio.

A esas horas, solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 9 de la noche (hora de la reunión) la sala prácticamente estaba llena de exaltados niños. No era muy común que un mismo hombre lobo contara su historia. Harrry, disgustado, se fue directamente hasta el fondo de la sala, lo más lejos posible y se sentó contra la pared. Ron y Hermione, esta disgustada por tener que sentarse detrás en una clase, acompañaron a Harry. Durante todo el día Harry había estado enfadado, de mal humor, y era por el sentido de protección que tenía hacia Remus, y todos los merodeadores. No le hacía ni gota de gracia que Remus contara algo tan personal.

-Hola chicos, no os veía – dijo Yael en modo de saludo – pensaba que estarías por delante.

-Hola cariño - saludó Harry e hizo un gesto para que su chica se sentara entre sus piernas, y así apoyar el cuerpo de Yael contra su pecho, pasando sus brazos por la cintara de su novia en una especia de abrazo – ¿donde están Luna y Ethel?

-Delante – dijo escuetamente antes de besar el cuello de Harry para después centrar su vista a todos los alumnos que estaban impacientes. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-No tendrían que hacer esto – murmuró.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Hermione

-Contar esto

-¿Por qué? – dijo Yael.

-No me gusta ver sufrir a Remus – contestó ausentemente y Yael no pudo evitar enternecerse y lo besó en la mejilla. En ese mismo instante los tres profesores entraron.

-Buenas noches chicos – saludó Sirius.

-Buenas noches profesor Black – contestó el quinto curso de Gryffindor, una manía que tenían adquirida. El resto de alumnos rieron.

-Hace una semana pedimos a los de quinto que hicieran un trabajo sobre los licántropos – empezó diciendo James mientras se sentaba en una especie de árbol cortado que les servia de silla – en un principio, nuestra intención era que después de hacer el trabajo Remus contraria a los de quinto algunas cosas desconocidas hasta ahora de un hombre lobo en una transformación, pero luego pensamos mejor que en estos tiempos todos deberíais saberlo.

Harry al escuchar esto suspiró enfadado. En teoría no tendría que haberlo oído nadie pero debido al silencio que reinaba en la sala, todos lo oyeron.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? – preguntó Remus al identificar a Harry.

-Nada, lo siento profesor – se disculpó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Remus haciéndole ver que no le hacía nada de gracia todo eso. Remus que se entendía perfectamente con Harry captó el significado de la mirada y se sintió halagado por la preocupación del chico.

-Entonces sigamos – empezó a decir James

-Potter ha interrumpido la clase, se le debe quitar puntos – intervino Malfoy que estaba sentado también en el fondo junto a todos los Slytherin

-Tiene razón señor Malfoy – dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos – tres puntos menos señor Potter, por interrumpir y ....tres puntos menos señor Malfoy por interrumpir – sentenció ocasionando una carcajada general y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry, la primera en todo el rato.

Cuando todos dejaron de reír, no era normal que un profesor pusiera a ralla a Malfoy, fue Remus quien tomó la palabra.

-A ver, como comprenderéis no haremos de esto una novela, no voy a contar cosas personales solamente los hechos y cosas que puedan serviros si alguna vez tenéis que enfrentaron a un hombre lobo. ¿Empezamos? – preguntó a la clase, pero tanto los merodeadores como Harry supieron que lo dijo más para el que para el resto de gente de la sala.

Remus se sentó en la base del árbol donde antes había estado James (el y Sirius se habían retirado un poco) y después de un suspiro y mirar la luna que se divisaba en el techo empezó a narrar con voz seria.

-Como todos sabéis la licantropía se transmite a través de una mordedura, y eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mi. Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron. No hubiese podido defenderme, me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Los hombres lobo son particularmente rápidos cuando se proponen una victima, y un niño de 4 años solo en un bosque es una presa muy fácil y muy apetecible. Sinceramente no recuerdo como fue la situación, solo se que estaba en el bosque oí un ruido y al cabo de tres días desperté en un hospital.

Son momentos confusos de mi vida, la mente tiende a eliminar recuerdos dolorosos y exactamente el dolor es lo que significa ser un hombre lobo.

Remus calló durante unos segundos. La clase tenía centrada totalmente la atención en el, no se oía nada que no fueran las respiración de todos. Inconscientemente Remus posó su mirada en Harry. Estaba totalmente cogido a Yael, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica. Parecía que se quería resguardar de las palabras, que no quería escucharlas.

-Dolor en todas las facetas, ya sean psicológicas como físicas. Las primeras transformaciones son las más dolorosas. Tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a estirarse, a que se ensanchen los huesos. Era tanto el dolor que el lobo enloquecía. Aunque se sea un lobezno – Remus hizo las señal de comillas con las manos – si te muerden quedaras convertido igualmente en licántropo.

"Cuando van pasando las transformaciones, éstas, aunque son igualmente dolorosas se llegan a poder soportar. Pero el lobo sigue siendo peligroso. Extremadamente peligroso. Cuando te transformas, pierdes tus pensamientos tu capacidad de reconocer a las personas, a razonar. Podrías morder a tu madre si se te pudiera de por medio, porque no la reconoces...podrías matar a tu hijo... – añadió mirando fijamente a Harry.

" Todos los sentidos se intensifican, tu olfato, oído, gusto...puedes oí a la más diminuta ardilla, oler a cualquier ser que haya a tus alrededores...y el olor humano es el más atrayente de todos.

Los más pequeños soltaron un grito ahogado, Tímidamente una niña de primero alzó la mano que temblaba un poco.

-¿Sí, señorita Mai? - dijo amablemente Remus

-¿Usted...usted a mordido a algún niño?

La forma tan tímida y asustada con la que lo preguntó la niña hizo sonreír levemente a Remus, cosa que asustó más aun a la niña.

Por su parte Sirius, James y Harry pensaron que si Remus hubiese mordido a alguien alguna vez, el ya no estaría ahí. No hubiese podido soportar el cargo de conciencia.

-Digamos señorita Mai que no he tenido muchas oportunidad de vagar por zonas con humanos. De pequeño mis padres me encerraban en un sótano para que no pudiese salir y luego, cuando estaba en Hogwarts me escondía en un refugio – mintió. No era plan de descubrirse ante toda la escuela – luego cuando me gradué viaje por Europa para encontrar a gente como yo. Fue allí donde el lobo corrió libremente.

-Ahí quería llegar – dijo James de repente – ¿quien nos puede decir donde las colonias de hombres lobo mas grande de Europa?

-¿Señorita Morrison? – dijo Sirius permiso a Yael sorprendido de que una alumna de cuarto lo supiera, prácticamente todos los de quinto habían levantado las manos.

-El mayor numero de Hombres lobos se concentran en Francia. Hay una gran colonia escondida en un oscuro bosque. Pero también hay un gran numero en las zonas de Alemania....y Bélgica – dijo por ultimo después de que Harry le dijera algo al oído.

-Muy bien señorita Morrison 5 puntos para usted - dijo James – y señor Potter la señorita Morrison sabe lo suficiente, no hace falta que se lo diga al oído.

-Lo siento – murmuró Harry.

-La colonia de Francia es la más numerosa – retomó Remus – y también la más antigua. Es un lugar difícil de encontrar ya que hace algunos años un gran numero de muggles fueron contra los licántropos y eliminaron un gran numero de ellos. Por eso ahora son muy hostiles en un principio pero luego son amables con los de su especie. Aprendí muchísimo de ellos. Los hombres lobos en las noches de transformación no aceptan a nadie a su lado, excepto a animales, por eso, la noche de luna llena que pase transformado junto a otros hombres lobo fue la menos dolorosa y una de las más nítidas que recuerdo. Fue una sensación extraña pero reconfortante. Las otras colonias son mucho más desorganizadas y no hay muchos miembros.

Luego la conversación derivó hacia los peligros que corría un hombre lobo en la noche de transformación y de cómo de recuperaba después de la luna llena. Sin darse cuenta ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y los merodeadores dieron por finalizada la clase luego del turno de preguntas que los alumnos hicieron, la mayoría sobre sensaciones del lobo.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando y al final solo quedaron el trío dorado y Yael que se estaba despidiendo dulcemente de Harry.

-Venga Harry déjala ya que la vas a desgastar!! – gritó Ron al ver como ya pasados cinco minutos Harry seguía tonteando con Yael. El joven merodeador solo hizo una señal con el dedo señalando que enseguida iba.

-Si queréis iros ya los acompañamos nosotros – dijo Remus al ver lo impaciente que estaba Ron

-No da igual, ya nos esperamos – dijo Hermione pero después de un pr de minutos viendo como estaba el panorama decidieron aceptar la petición de Remus y después de despedirse de los merodeadores abandonaron la sala.

-¿qué tal Moony? – le preguntó Sirius a su amigo una vez los mejores amigos de su ahijado salieran.

-Bien, no ha ido mal ¿no?

-¿Has visto la cara de Harry durante todo el rato? – dijo James sentándose en el suelo mirando de reojo a su hijo – no estaba muy contento de esto...

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – se escuchó a Harry de repente al lado de Sirius

-Supongo que tenían envidia de veros y no han podido esperar más a poder cumplirlo ellos – dijo picadamente Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que los llevemos a sus aulas ya es suficiente tarde – dijo Remus y los otros se pusieron en marcha.

´´´´´´´´´´

La semana que faltaba para las vacaciones fue estresante. Parecía que los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para que ningún alumno tuviese tiempo para disfrutar en los 10 días que tendrían de descanso.

Por otra parte, fuera de los muros del colegio, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Desde que Lucius Malfoy había sido nombrado como ministro, no había habido ninguna muerte (aparte de la de Fudge) ni ningún ataque. Los mas ingenuos decían que era por la labor de protección que el nuevo ministro había instaurado, pero los más listos sabían que no era más que una táctica para ganarse la confianza del pueblo para luego atacar más duramente aún.

Así pues el último día de clases acabó para los chicos. El tren partiría el sábado por la mañana. No eran muchos los chicos que volvían a casa, la mayoría prefería quedarse en el colegio para estudiar (principalmente los de quinto y séptimo curso) pero para desgracia de Harry, Yael, era una de las pocas que cogería el tren por la mañana y estaría 10 días sin verla. Por eso se propusieron pasar el mayor tiempo juntos antes del sábado.

Iban paseando por el pasillo tranquilamente, cogidos de la mano sin hablar mucho, solamente jugueteando con sus dedos, disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir? – preguntó Harry cuando habían hecho un alto en el camino.

-Ahora ya sí, además solo serán diez días – intentó animar Yael, aunque la verdad es que no tenia ni gotas de ganas de irse - Te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo – contestó Harry antes de empezar a besarla, un beso al principio dulce pero que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, mucho más de lo que nunca había sido.

Apoyó el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared y Harry aprovecho para profundizar el beso y unir más su cuerpo contra el de su novia. Las manos de ambos parecían que iban solas, sin la necesidad de que su cerebro les dijera hacia donde tenían que ir. Cuando la mano derecha de Harry se posó por debajo del jersey que llevaba la chica, Yael reaccionó, tomó conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, o más bien donde lo estaban haciendo.

-Estamos a medio del pasillo – susurró Yael en el oído de Harry, el cual sintió un escalofrió al notar el aliento de la chica en un punto tan sensible para él.

-Aquí no hay clases – dijo Harry – solo hay..... ¡ven! – de repente Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sin importarle que llevaba la chaqueta mal puesta cogió de la mano a Yael y la arrastró hasta una puerta...la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores.

-Harry no pensaras....

-No están....tienen reunión de profesores hasta tarde...por favor – rogó Harry con cara de cordero degollado – estoy harto de tener que estar escondido en clases oscuras y de tener que besarte en los pasillos necesito algo más....privado

Con la cara que hacía Harry, Yael no pudo decir que no y con un asentimiento de cabeza Harry dijo la contraseña (_Moony no esta enamorado_ – contraseña que puso específicamente Remus) y entraron. Efectivamente no había nadie.

Sin perder mucho tiempo la pareja se acercó al sofá y retomaron el trabajo donde lo habían dejado.

´´´´´´

-¡¡¡Por fin vacaciones!!! – exclamó Sirius cuando se dirigían hacía su habitación para descansar después de una larga, aburrida y sin ningún tipo de interés reunión. No habían hecho más que planificar como seria el ultimo trimestre de clases antes de los exámenes y reubicar algunos temas que se debían tratar. Eran ya más de las 12 de noche cuando por fin, James pudo decir la contraseña y entrar a sus habitaciones.

-_Moony no esta enamorado_ – dijo al viejo de la entrada aunque con un tono muy irónico, Remus solo puso los ojos en blanco – Moony en serio creo que tendrías que.... – iba diciendo James a sus dos amigos que estaban detrás suyo cuando se calló y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Prongs? – preguntó Sirius intrigado por el súbito silencio de su amigo, pero cuando vio lo que su amigo estaba mirando él también sonrió.

Harry y Yael estaban durmiendo en el sofá, ella recostada encima de él que le pasaba un brazo por detrás.

-Mmm...¿tu qué crees que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó James al aire, esperando que alguno de los otros dos le respondiera.

-Pues digamos que han pasado un buen rato – contestó Sirius – aunque no creo que hayan ido muy lejos, llevan la ropa puesta.

-¿Los despertamos? - dijo James.

-Yo diría que es lo mejor, Yael no puede dormir fuera de su torre – observó Remus – pero creo que es mejor que no nos vean a los tres aquí, conociéndolos se morirán de vergüenza.

-Vale, ya los despierto yo y los acompaño a sus salas – dijo James y los otros dos se fueron a la habitación.

Cuando estuvo seguro que habían cerrado la puerta James se acercó poco a poco y suavemente tocó a su hijo y lo sacudió para que despertara.

-Chicos, tenéis que ir a vuestras salas – dijo suavemente – Harry....

Al oír su nombre, Harry abrió los ojos, primeramente confundido pero luego al ver los ojos se su padre y notar el peso de Yael encima suyo empezó a captar la situación y a ponerse rojo "¡Como podía ser tan idiota y quedarse dormido!"

-Papá nosotros no.... – intentó explicar Harry moviéndose rápidamente, lo que ocasionó que Yael despertara también.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, no pasa nada – los tranquilizó – os dejaría estar aquí pero Yael tiene que dormir en su habitación.

Levantándose los dos muy cohibidos siguieron a James que los conduzco en silencio (él se estaba riendo por dentro al ver como Harry evitaba mirarle a los ojos, avergonzado) a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Después de una breve y fría despedida por parte de Harry y Yael (estaban demasiado avergonzados como para demostrar cariño) padre e hijo tomaron el camino de regreso a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Al entrar se encontraron con Sirius y Remus que los estaban esperando en el sofá. Ambos bastantes divertidos por la situación, ya que habían estado mirando a través de un hechizo lo que había pasado cuando James despertó a la durmiente pareja.

-Creo que Harry se nos esta haciendo un hombre – comentó Sirius para luego estallar en carcajadas. Remus le pegó un codazo mientras intentaba disimular su sonrisa. Harry estaba muy avergonzado y miraba al suelo.

-Papá, yo....bueno nosotros.... – intentó justificarse Harry, pero James nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-Cuéntanos – le dijo sentándose al lado de Sirius - ¿qué ha pasado?

-Oye una cosa....¿os habéis vestido después o...?

-¡Padfoot!

´´´´´´

-Jajajajajajaja

-¡Ron!

-Jajajajaja

-¡Hermione dile algo!

Iban de camino al gran comedor y Harry les acababa de contar lo que había pasado por la noche y Ron no podía parar de reír al imaginarse la situación y Hermione, aunque intentaba no reír por respeto a la vergüenza de Harry no podía evitarlo, al ver la risa tan escandalosa de su novio.

-No os rías que lo pasé fatal

-jajajajajaja

-jajajjajaja

-Oh! Iros a tomar por saco – acabó exclamando Harry.

Dejó a sus amigos atrás, riéndose aun y entonces divisó a Yael que iba con sus dos amigas. Se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo estas?

-Todavía avergonzada – dijo sinceramente - ¿qué te dijo tu padre después?

-Pues – entraron en el gran comedor y después de que Yael le hiciera una señal a sus amigas se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. No tenían mucho tiempo, el tren salía temprano – cuando te dejamos me llevó a sus habitaciones y entre los tres me interrogaron – dijo – yo les dije la verdad, que habíamos estado juntos y que como no queríamos estar en medio del pasillo entramos a la habitación, pero que no hicimos nada (creo que Sirius se desilusionó un poco) y que luego nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿No te riñeron ni nada?

-No, solo me dijeron que teníamos que tener cuidado con que nadie se diera cuenta de que tu estabas fuera de la sala y que.... ejem...y que fuéramos muy conscientes de lo que hacíamos, creo que estos días voy a tener una charla de educación sexual.

-No tenemos que hacerlo nunca más

-¿El qué? – dijo Harry asustado

-Quedarnos dormidos – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Jajajajajaja

-Oh, Ron quieres parar de una vez!

El pelirrojo había llegado junto con Hermione y el ataque de risa todavía le duraba.

´´´´´´´

-Se fue.

Harry acabada de llegar a la sala común después de despedirse de Yael. Todos los chicos de quinto, más Ginny, que estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas (Ron no acababa de verlo bien) y los dos gemelos estaban hablando tranquilamente en el fondo de la sala. El capitán del equipo de quidditch se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, casi chafando a Fred.

-Vaya por Dios, nuestro capitán esta deprimido por la ausencia de su musa – bromeó Fred apartándose un poco para dejar espacio a Harry.

-Y pensar que tenemos que ponernos a estudiar ya – se lamentó Harry.

-No es necesario que empecemos hoy – dijo George, que aunque este año estaban haciendo mucho el loco con los productos Weasley tenían que sacarse los NEWTS – ¿qué os parece si vamos a volar un rato como despedida y a partir de mañana nos ponemos en serio? – propuso y rápidamente todos se apuntaron.

Llamaron a las tres cazadoras del equipo y bajaron al campo. Quizás así se le pasaría un poco la morriña a Harry, volar siempre le iba bien.

´´´´´´´

Sé que no es un gran capitulo, pero me apetecía poner en una situación vergonzosa a la pareja, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto! Besos!!!


	41. He turned into man

Muy buenas a todos!!! Como estáis?

Os sorprenderá que actualice tan rápido, pero es que tengo dos motivos para hacerlo; Uno: me voy unos días fuera y no podré escribir por lo que os pongo esto en compensación y el segundo motivo y el más importante es que....el día 13, mañana, hace un año que empecé a publicar el fic! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace.

Un año!!! Eso es mucho, nunca pensé que estaría tanto tiempo escribiendo y que aun sigáis leyéndolo. Muchas, muchas gracias! Hay gente que desde el primer día esta conmigo y que me ha ido dejando reviews con asiduidad. En eso Jack Dawson se lleva la palma que me ha dejado un review en todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Tia ets la millor, moltes gracies!

Quizá lo mejor de esto ha sido conocer a tanta gente, que a veces me ha ayudado o me ha dado su opinión, ideas, criticas. Me encantaría decir nombres pero seguramente me olvidaría a tanta gente que prefiero no hacerlo. A todos esos que me ayudaron, ellos ya saben quienes son, muchas, muchas gracias.

Creo que me estoy alargando demasiado y me estoy poniendo melodramática, pero es que esto hace mucha ilusión. Gracias también a aquellos que quizá en un principio no leyeron al historia pero que desde lo hacen me han dejado reviews en más o menos cada capítulo. Os digo en serio que si en un capitulo no recibo uno de alguna persona asidua me pregunto que os habrá pasado. Mas o menos os conozco a todos, puedo que no personalmente pero si a traves de vuestro reviews o mail y es como si os conociera de mucho tiempo.

Venga contesto los reviews que aun me voy a poner a llorar jejejej. Muchas gracias a:

**Lelekasha:** Hola muchas graficas! Me alegro que te divirtieras. Este capitulo va por un estilo. Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter:** En este capitulo tienes noticias respecto a Remus y Vector, no se si te acabará de gustar. Espero tu opinión, gracias!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** hola gracias! Aquí sigo. Bye

**Lladruc:** ola!! No, els pares de la Yael es van salvar el dia que van atacar el seu poble perque estaben fora de casa. Gracias pel reviews, i no et queixaras que he actualitzat rapid. Llastima que no continui aquest ritme.

**Maria Halliwell:** Hola gracias! Pobrecillos, que mal lo pasaron peor da un toque divertido a la historia. Nos vemos!

**Jessytonks:** Hola! Gracias! Mira que eres mala y te gusta que Harry lo pase mal. Jejeje Yo continuo, besos

**Elizabeth Black**: Bones!! Ei has vist no he tardat ni una setmana!! Ho sento ho del espia encara no surt, però pensa que cuan surti la historia ya estara acabant...Bé et deixo espero que tagradi ens veiem molt aviat.

**Cecil Gabbiani**: Hola! Gracias! Por cierto tu eres una de la que me dejo un review en el primer capitulo y has ido dejándolos con asiduidad muchas gracias! Espero que cuando llegue al final no te decepcione. Gracias!

**Yael:** Hola! Ei que curioso, no? Jejej Pues le puse el nombre a la chica de Harry así, porque buscaba un nombre que no fuera muy común y que sonara más o menos raro. Además si le pones le toque ingles a tu nombre sonaría mas o menos como "Yeil" y me gusta, simplemente por eso. Lo encontré en una lista de nombres, hice una selección y me encantó este, la verdad es que nunca lo había oído. Por cierto muy bonito. En fin espero que te guste. Besos!

**Blacklady:** hola! Que tal? Tengo alguna escenita para Whiskers pensada, no tardará mucho, quizá en el siguiente o el próximo. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Rosy:** Buenas! Mmmm si pasa algo con Harry y Yael...bueno ya lo veremos, aunque yo diría que sí, jejeje, tiene malas influencias el chico. Jejeje. Muchas gracias!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Me allegro que te gustara el capitulo, yo me reí escribiéndolo. Y sobre la "novia" de Remus te enteraras más en este capitulo. Nos vemos!

****

**Zeisse**: Hola! Me gusta que te rieras, esa era la atención y en este hay un trozo donde también es para reír. Yo encontré encantador a Harry preocupado por Remus. Bueno nos vemos! Cuídate.

****

**Lady Kenobi**: Aquí esta! Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste! Besos

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Jejej. Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, tenia miedo que lo encontrarais demasiado empalagoso. Bueno gracias y espero que todo te vaya bien!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Que tal? No te va el ordenador? A mi últimamente tampoco me va muy bien el messenger. Estoy bien, los estudios mas o menos y el fic avanzando. Tu que tal? Bueno espero que podamos hablar pronto. Cuídate

**RaiPotter**: Hola! Que tal? Jejeje. A ver: Yo sinceramente preferiría ser Harry, porque el tiene derecho a besar a James a Sirius y a Remus, no? Jejeje Y siento decirte que el fic, poco a poco llega a su fin. A mi también me dara pena, pero ya tengo ganas de acabarlo. Que más? A sí, Las amigas de Lily...no no aparecerán más, las dos se fueron y empezaron una nueva vida, no volverán a aparecer por aquí. Y por ultimo...este cap es parecido al anterior. Mas que nada humor y algunas cosillas necesarias para que cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse feas, ya este contado. Bueno ahora si, me despido deseando que estés bien y nos vemos pronto!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Gracias nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams**: Hola! Harry y Yael ya llegaran, pero dales un poco de tiempo y un sitio donde nadie les pille. Jejeje. No queda mucho para que acabe el fic aunque no me atrevo a decir un numero de capítulos concretos. Y lo de matar a la rata....vale! me apunto! Nos vemos!

**TrixiBlack:** Hola! Aquí continuo, nos vemos!

**Herm Potter:** Hola! Pasara pero dentro de algun tiempo, aun necesitan ciertos requisitos. Bye

**Jack Dawson:** Hola!! A vere si coincidim pel messenger,pero es que ultimament no em va gaire be, ja em pasaras ho del Sirius kuan vulguis. No se si aniré al saló, no es una cosa que macabi dagradar, encara que al final cada any acabo anant. Si anes ja et diria algu. Que vagi molt be

**Maniática Lovegood:** Hola! Eres cruel!!! Jejeje, no, no voy a matar a Yael, a ella no....ejem...jejeje Nos vemos pronto!

**Evan:** Hola! Gracias! Bueno ya hablamos ayer, espero que la próxima vez que hablamos Dani ya sea campeón (aunke ya lo es) Nos vemos! Força Dani!

Y bueno después de esto, quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos aquellos que leen esta locura. Muchas gracias!!

Capitulo 41: **He turned into man**

-Ei, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola Remus. En la sala había mucho ruido y no lograba concentrarme – contestó Harry dejando el libro en su regazo y mirando al hombre lobo que se sentó en la butaca contraria donde se encontraba él.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Pociones – dijo con disgusto – vale que desde que dais vosotros las clases las cosas han mejorado, pero es que sigue sin entrarme todos los ingredientes para cada una de las pociones.

Llevaba todo el día intentando estudiar todas las pociones que había dado en segundo y tercero pero no había tenido muy buen resultado y al final ya arto se había escapado a la habitación de sus padres en busca de silencio, pero parecía que las pociones seguían sin entrar.

-¿Dónde están Padfoot y Prongs? – preguntó Remus reparando en la ausencia de los dos.

-Pues con la excusa de dejarme estudiar tranquilo se han ido a hacer unos compras o algo así.

-Ah... – dijo ausentemente Moony.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Nada, nada, te estoy molestando, mejor te dejo estudiar tranquilo – Remus se levantó con la intención de ir a la habitación, pero la pregunta de Harry le hizo detenerse.

-¿No habías quedado con Vector?

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Sirius me lo dijo antes de irse, pregunté por ti y él contestó.

Con un suspiro Remus retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sí, estaba con ella, bueno de hecho estaba "cortando" con ella – contestó aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido Harry. El libro que tenia encima cayó al suelo - ¿Pero por qué? Pero si estabais bien, ¿no?

-Harry, Harry, mira, estoy bien, no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado y se que esto es lo mejor.

-No estoy de acuerdo – dijo tozudamente Harry.

-Si sigo con ella le haré daño y me haré daño – se justificó – siendo lo que soy, no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar formalmente con una mujer.

-¿Por qué? Remus...

-Cuando me convertí en hombre lobo hubo dos cosas muy importantes que tuve que aceptar. Una era que nunca más podría disfrutar de una vida normal, que todo el mundo me miraría raro y huiría de mi y dos, que nunca podría enamorarme, ni casarme y mucho mejor tener hijos. Por eso cuando empecé a estar y salir con chicas nunca me permití enamorarme, porque eso podría traer consecuencias muy negativas. Ella sufriría y yo no permitiría nunca que alguien a quien yo quisiera lo pasara mal por mi culpa. Cuando llevaba mucho tiempo con alguien y veía que la cosa iba más allá de diversión, compañía y porque negarlo sexo, cuando sentía que empezaba a sentir algo, cortaba, me distanciaba – estaba contando todo eso mirando fijamente a Harry, sin que su voz temblara en ningún momento. Lo tenía demasiado asumido.

-Eso es muy cobarde – opinó Harry sin pensar que eso podría dolerle a Remus.

-Lo sé – admitió – pero mejor ser un cobarde que ser el causante de dolor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundo, ambos pensando en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Remus.

-No lo acabo de entender – acabó por romper el silencio Harry – si tu quieres a alguien, si ella te acepta, ¿por qué tienes que acabar con eso? Podrías haberte casado.

-No, porque no podría darle lo más importante, hijos. Si tuviera un hijo...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, el niño también seria un hombre lobo, pero no es necesario tener hijos.

-No lo entiendes, Harry, quizá en un principio a ella le pareciera bien eso de no tener hijos, pero al cabo del tiempo acabaría por quererlos y me lo podría recriminar o si no ella no seria del todo feliz. No, no podía llegar a eso. Por lo tanto solo disfrutaba un tiempo y luego las dejaba que fueran felices con alguien más adecuado que yo.

-Y ahora has dejado a Vector porque...

-...porque me estoy enamorando de ella – reconoció Remus.

-Oh Remus, yo... – Harry intentaba decir algo pero no sabía el qué para poder hacer cambiar la razón a su "padre"

-Esto es lo más duro de ser un licántropo, esto es lo que significa. Lo que conté el otro día en clase no fueron mas que tecnicismos y verdades enmascaradas, no conté lo que realmente duele y te aseguro que no es precisamente la transformación lo más doloroso.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, Harry se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a Remus para fundirse en un abrazo reconfortante.

-Oye, todo esto que te he dicho, ni palabra a los otros dos, ¿vale? Mejor lo dejamos en una cosa entre tu y yo.

-¿Pero por qué no lo intentáis? Los dos sois adultos, sabéis....

-Las consecuencias con las mismas, ahora, que teniendo 17 años. Y tu es mejor que te pongas a estudiar..

-No me gusta que renuncies a tener una familia.

-Tengo la mejor familia que nunca pude desear, hasta tengo un hijo – acabó diciendo Remus revolviendo el pelo de Harry para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

Harry no pudo volver a concentrarse.

´´´´´´´´´

Sala común de Gryffindor, miércoles, 16'30 de la tarde. Habían pasado 5 días desde que habían empezado las vacaciones, dos desde la última conversación con Remus y ahora el trío dorado de Hogwarts estaban estudiando.

-Herms, me puedes pasar, por favor el libro de encantamientos de tu lado? Gracias

-No puedo más – exclamó Ron interceptando el libro que Hermione le estaba pasando a Harry - ¿cuántas horas seguidas llevamos estudiando?

-Pues...casi 3 – respondió Harry mirando su reloj.

-Nos merecemos un descanso, llevo todo el día empollando nombres de magos que hicieron grandes hazañas, que por cierto no recuerdo ninguna en particular.

-Estoy contigo, compañero, además, ahí esta Hedwig con una carta para mí – dijo Harry complacido. Sabía que esa carta era de Yael, la contestación de su carta del día anterior.

Sinceramente Harry empezaba a preocuparse por lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica. Solo llevaban 5 días sin verla y le parecía una eternidad y no solo eso, sino que extrañaba su olor, el tacto de su mano, su sonrisa...necesitaba poder besarla, besarla como el día en que se metieron en la habitación de los merodeadores. Ese día realmente Harry había disfrutado e incluso se había sorprendido con la reacción de su cuerpo y eso le preocupaba porque no sabía hasta donde podía llegar o hasta donde le dejarían llegar.

Rápidamente desató la carta de la patita de su fiel lechuza, le acarició las plumas y le dio algunas chucherias para lechuzas mientras leía la casta. De hecho no decía nada interesante (no podía decirlo si dos días antes había recibido otra larguísima) pero el simple hecho de ver la letra en el papel y el olor de ella en el pergamino le valía _"Te estas volviendo un estúpido enamorada"_ se dijo.

-Har...Harry....Potter!!!

-¿Qué?

-Despierta Romeo – se burló Ron – nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te vienes?

-No, da igual, ir vosotros, no quiero ver vuestra faceta romántica.

-Pues yo creo que te iría bien aprender, porque si a ti se te quedan dormidas las chicas....

-Cállate Weasley que la broma ya apesta.

Desde ese fatídico día, fatídico según Harry, Ron (y Sirius) no paraban de hacerle comentarios sobre eso y la verdad es que Harry ya empezaba a hartarse.

-Vale, vale!! Nos vamos, si te aburres, búscanos por ahí.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós – se despidió Harry y después de echar un vistazo a la sala para ver quien había, decidió salir el también a ver que estaban haciendo sus padres.

´´´´´´

El cielo estaba despejado lo que permitía divisar las luminosas estrellas al lado de una luna decreciente.

Un chica de 15 años, estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que su amigo llegara. Hecho que no sucedió hasta media hora más tarde.

-Ei! Whiskers estaba apunto de salir a buscaros – le dijo a Ron al verle entrar, pero lo vio raro. Tenía una sonrisa muy pronunciada, los ojos brillantes y...el pelo más alborotado.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en su cama soltando un gran suspiro.

-Eh ¿Ron? – dijo tentativamente Harry con curiosidad - ¿qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo?

-Lo he hecho

-¿El qué? ¿Al final has hecho limpieza de tu mochila? – bromeó Harry que no entendía nada.

-Lo he hecho con Hermione

-...¿Qué QUÉ? - dijo Harry saltando de su cama y tirarse encima de Ron - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Como ha sido? – dijo trabándose

-Ha sido....raro...pero UNA PASADO TIO – exclamó también Ron, que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, empezaba a ser consciente de lo que habían hecho, del gran paso que había dado su relación.

-Cuéntame, detalles, lo quiero saber todo.

-Pues digamos que estamos por un pasillo y hemos encontrado a un perro con mucho olfato que nos ha echado una mano par encontrar...intimidad...

-¿En serio? ¿Sirius se rió de mi y a vosotros os propicia un lugar para hacerlo?? ¿Cual era?

Ron rió al ver la expresión de Harry, estaba de muy buen humor

-Una habitación del segundo piso, muy apartada de lo demás. Según lo que nos ha dicho, esa fue una sala muy concurrida por los merodeadores...

-¿Y qué? – preguntó ansioso queriendo saber detalles.

-¿Es necesario que te cuente todo??

-Aja...

Los dos estuvieron mucho rato hablando, los dos en la cama del pelirrojo hasta que los tres compañeros de habitación llegaron y dejaron de hablar.

-Bueno yo me voy a la ducha – dijo Ron. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una ducha de agua fría para....relajarse – por cierto Harry – dijo girándose antes de entrar al baño – ´¿sabes que ha sido lo mejor? Que no se ha quedado dormida

-¡Cállate pervertido! – gruñó Harry aunque tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-Jajajaja

´´´´´´

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó Ron ya no estaba en la cama de al lado, por lo que después de ducharse y vestirse salió rumbo al gran comedor. Efectivamente tanto Ron como Hermione estaban en una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando y hablando muy acarameladamente.

-¡Ei, buenos días! ¿Puedo sentarme o queréis que os deje intimidad? – saludó pícaramente Harrry sentándose delante de Hermione, que se puso roja. Ron solo sonrió.

Aun riendo Harry se sirvió un buen desayuno, cogiendo fuerzas para prepararse para un agotador día de estudios y luego, cuando vio entrar a su padre lo saludó y centro nuevamente la atención a sus dos amigos.

-Oye chicos esta noches he estado pensando y...¿verdad que le pondréis a vuestro primer hijo Harry?

-¿Has pasado toda la noche pensando en nuestra actividad sexual? – preguntó Ron. Harry no puedo hacer más que reír al ver que su broma se le había venido en contra.

-Veo que hacer eso te ha agudizado el ingenio...

-Bueno días chicos – saludó de repente Sirius apareciendo por detrás de Harry, que no lo había visto entrar – ¿que tal fue ayer? – preguntó directamente a la pareja.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius – agradeció Ron chocando la mano con el animago.

-Es decir que fue bien – afirmó Padfoot complacido – ¿ves? Aprende de ellos – le espetó en todo de broma a su ahijado.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero como quieres que lo haga si a mi no me dices ninguna habitación privada! ¿Qué quieres que lo haga en la habitación de mis padres? – Sirius le alborotó el pelo.

-Por cierto chicos –dijo y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más – ¿por que no os pasáis esta tarde por nuestra habitación? Últimamente estáis tan metidos en estudiar que apenas os vemos y nos aburrimos y total por un día que nos estudiéis no os hará daño

-Sirius, te recuerdo que eres un profesor, y los profesores no dicen esas cosas– dijo Hermione.

-Ya y también se supone que los profesores no van diciendo salas donde los alumnos pueden hacer el amor – del contestó muy bajito pero con una sonrisa muy traviesa. Ni que decir que Hermione se puso colorada y escondió la vista tras su pelo y Ron y Harry estallaron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban desayunando.

´´´´

Los días que faltaban para que se acabaran las vacaciones a Harry se le hizo eterno. Se pasaban el día en la sala o en la biblioteca estudiando, para que después en las ultimas semanas solo se tuvieran que centrar en repasar.

Por eso estaba tan contento la tarde del miércoles, en que regresaban los alumnos que se habían marchado. Llevaba todo el día mirando la hora, incluso Ron Y Hermione lo echaron de la sala común porque no les dejaba concentrar, por lo que se fue a molestar a sus padres.

El reencuentro de la pareja fue, más que anda, apasionado. Estuvieron un buen rato prodigándose mimos, caricias besos y abrazos, en un intento de recuperar los días perdidos.

-¿Has estudiado mucho? – le preguntó Yael después de que salieran del gran comedor en dirección de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Todos los días – contesto Harry poniendo voz lastimera.

-¿Me has echado en falta?

-Todos los días – dijo más lastimeramente aun, lo que le valió un beso.

-¿Como estuvo todo por aquí?

-Muy tranquilo, la verdad es que aparte de ir a la habitación de mis padres y jugar el primer día a quidditch no hemos estado más que en la sala.

-Te han dicho algo más acerca de...bueno ya sabes

-Nop, aparte de reírse de mi – sonrió – no me han comentado nada ni me han dado ninguna charla de ningún tipo, cosa que la verdad me sorprende...pero... ¿sabes que he descubierto estos días? Hay una habitación, digamos privada donde podemos ir en vez de la habitación de mis padres.

-¿Y por donde cae? – preguntó Yael acercándose más a Harry.

-Pues digamos que a unos dos pisos más arriba de aquí – respondió Harry agarrando a su novia por la cintura hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos y después la beso – algún día de estos le haremos una visita, aunque..me aseguraré de llevar un despertador.

´´´´´´´

-Antes de vayan a su siguiente clase, tengo que comentarles algo sobre las clases de orientación profesional.

Era viernes y estaban por acabar la clase de transfiguración con McGonagall, cuando la jefa de Gryffindor, atrajo la atención a sus alumnos que ya preparaban las cosas para dirigirse a la última clase de la semana, defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Como sabéis en quinto, los alumnos tienen que decidir hacia donde querrán dirigir su vida profesional una vez haya terminado Hogwarts. Para eso sirven los exámenes, los TIMOS. Depende de la calificación que saquéis en ellos podréis o no cursar las asignaturas necesarias para las carreras que se desea. Para elegir vuestra mejor opción, para lo que tenéis vocaciones, los profesores ponemos a vuestra disposición folletos informativos de cada carrera, calificaciones necesarias y alguna información más. Después de eso, y dentro de unas semanas os llamaremos individualmente a cada uno de vosotros para calificar si vuestra opción es muy descabellada o si en realidad tenéis futuro en eso. Bien, solo era eso, sepáis que a partir de mañana tendréis en la sala los boletos. Id mirándolos, no quiero que el día que aparezcáis en mi despacho no tengáis ni la mas remota idea.

Rápidamente los alumnos recogieron las cosas y se dirigieron hacia la clase de defensa, donde los tres merodeadores ya estaban ahí.

-Buenas chicos, ¿como va? – preguntó James

-Bien – contestó Harry acercándose a su padre para darle un beso. Ya habían llegado prácticamente todos sus compañeros, pero la verdad era que cada vez se avergonzaba menos de mostrar cariño hacia su padre o los otros dos delante de sus compañeros. Y ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, aunque los primeros días Parvati y Lavander estuvieron comentando lo mono y dulce que se veía Harry besando a Sirius – McGonagall nos acaba de decir lo de la orientación profesional

-Que divertido – comentó Sirius desde detrás – nos lo pasamos muy bien mirando qué carreras se podía cursar, incluso había unos de payaso mago, ¿os acordáis?

-Oye papá – comentó Harry – ¿qué se necesita para ser auror?

-Pues – James no se sorprendió al saber que Harry quería ser auror, de hecho los Potter siempre habían tenido vocación de aurores – la verdad que se necesitan notas muy altas en prácticamente todo – dijo recordando lo que a él le pidieron en su época. Sirius y él habían alcanzado las notas sin mucha dificultad, no por nada eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio – has de sacar en todo un "supera expectativas" y luego te hacen un montón de pruebas psicológicas y de aptitud, que todavía no entiendo como Sirius las pudo superar.

-Ei –exclamó Sirius. En ese punto todos los chicos ya estaban en clase y estaban escuchando la explicación de James.

-¿Y que asignaturas tienes que hacer para que te admitan? – preguntó Hermione, que aunque ella se veía más interesada en un trabajo en el ministerio no estaba mal del todo la opción de auror

-Defensa es una de las más importantes, también transfiguracion. McGonagall se pone muy dura y no acepta nadie con notas más bajas de supera expectativas, también necesitas encantamientos y lo siento por ti, pero pociones también son muy importantes y por lo que tengo entendido, Snape no acepta a nadie con menos de excelente.

-Es decir que puedo ir buscando otra carrera – sentenció Harry desilusionado.

-¿Pero que dices? – dijo James – defensa lo tienes superado, eres muy bueno en eso y en encantamientos también. Transfiguraciones has mejorado mucho este año y si te pones un poco seguro que llegas y pociones....todo el mundo tiene un punto débil, pero ya veras como alcanzaras la nota. Además en los exámenes no esta Snape delante para ponerte nervioso y tienes tranquilidad. Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo y llegaras a ser un gran auror. Además piensa que si Sirius llegó a serlo, tu también puedes.

-Ja ja ja – rió sarcásticamente Sirius – Harry, los Potter siempre han sido catalogados como unos grandes aurores, tu abuelo era un magnifico auror, James también lo es, por lo que tu no vas a ser menos. Lo tienes en la sangre. Y no se si lo sabéis – dijo dirigiéndose a la clase en pleno – pero podéis pedir tutorías a los profesores para que os expliquen algo que no entendías, aunque os recomiendo que no vayáis a hablar con Snape.

-Chicos no es por nada pero creo que tendríamos que empezar la clase - intervino Remus por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Sip tienes razón. Venga abrir por la pagina 340 y por favor Neville empieza a leer sobre los vampiros.

´´´´´´´´´´

Otro capitulo acabado. Empiezo a ser consciente que esto se acaba, ya no queda mucho. En fin, me despido pidiendo un poco de paciencia hasta el lunes que viene no podré escribir pero prometo que en cuanto puedo lo hago. Muchos besos a todos y en especial a Evix Black, nena, gracias por la publicidad. Por favor pasaros por su fic, que es realmente bueno!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	42. Bed of roses

Buenas!!! Como estáis!!?? Yo genial, ya he logrado recuperarme del fin de semana de vacaciones y aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo recién salidito del horno. Como me he tardado un poco en subirlo, no me demorare mucho, contesto vuestros reviews y os dejo leer, que el capitulo se presenta interesante.

****

**Tanit:** Hola! Como estas? Siento lo de tu abuelo, la verdad. Espero que como mínimo los capítulos te distrajeran un poco y te animaran en esos momentos. Si como mínimo sirvió para eso yo ya estoy más que feliz. Muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste la historia, con l oque me esta costando!! Jejeje, estudio ingeniería química (no con mucho resultado) pero yo lo intento. No es ninguna molestia mujer. Y bueno espero que estés bien y que te guste este capitulo. Es un capitulo muy importante para Harry. Nos vemos!! Cuidate!

**Kala:** Hola! Gracias! Dentro de poco serán los exámenes a ver si Harry consigue pasar pociones, yo creo que si, pero se tendrá que ver. Gracias por seguir la historia cuídate, nos vemos!

**Gala Potter**: Hola! Síp, yo también creo que Remus ha sido el que más a sufrido, pero de alguna manera ya lo tiene asumido. Pero me da pena. Sirius tendrá otra actuación estelar en este capitulo, espero que te guste. Me despido! Nos vemos!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Ups! Lo siento!!! Es que muchas veces los nicks me confunden!! Lo siento si te he molestado! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos!

**KaicuDumb:** Hola! Ayer te mande un mail, espero que lo recibieras y lo leyeras, te pido disculpas de nuevo. Ayer estuve hasta las 3 de la madrugada acabando el capitulo y hoy tan solo me he levantado lo he estado arreglando y contestando a los reviews. Bueno, sí, el fic me encanta, me divierto mucho escribiéndolo, aunque a veces me desespera porque no me salen las palabras, como ha ocurrido en este capitulo. Bueno me despido pidiéndote un poco de paciencia....nos vemos!!

**Magu:** Crees que es el momento de que Harry de el paso?? Tu crees? Bueno, yo no digo nada, luego me mandas un review y me cuentas que te pareció, vale? Muchas gracias! Intento mejorar cada día, aunque no se si siempre lo consigo. Nos vemos muy pronto!

**Evan:** Hola!! Que tal? Nuestro Ron es un hombre...y crees que Harry tendrá envidia de su amigo? Mmm, bueno yo no digo nada mas. Por cierto, no te felicite en tu cumpleaños, ¿qué día era? FELICIDADES!!! Jejeje (mas vale tarde que nunca) espero que la resaca del campeonato ya se te haya pasado. Nos vemos! Y recuerda, siempre....FUERZA Y HONOR

**Rosy:** Hola! Sí, me lo pase genial en mi viaje, aunque acabe muy cansada y por eso tarde en escribir. Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo. James, esta un poco más feliz, sobre todo en este capitulo, ya lo veras, pero en su alrededor están pasando demasiadas cosas malas como para que sea feliz completamente...Bueno gracias! Y nos vemos!! Espero que te guste

**The angel of the dreams:** Jejeje! Estas un poco obsesionada por los merodeadores, por lo que veo, no? Por cierto, mantén a tu musa atada que se ve que es peligrosa ;) Espero que este capitulo te guste, me ha costado mucho. Cuídate!

****

**Niniel204:** Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te rieras, yo me reí mientras lo escribía. Espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque no se...Nos vemos pronto!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Te gusto lo de Remus? Yo lo encontré adorable hablando con Harry, y si te das cuenta, solo lo ha hablado con el, ese demuestra el aprecio que se tienen. Siento haber tardado pero he estado entre cansada y muy ocupada estos días, pero ayer estuve hasta las tres de la madrugada acabándolo para subirlo hoy. Espero que te guste. Cuidate!

**Raipotter:** Hola! sí, ya no queda mucho, piensa que en este capitulo están en abril, solo faltan dos meses para el final del curso, pero tranquila que conociéndome seguro que acabo haciendo muchos capítulos mas. Pero lo que si se que no habrá será otro fic. Lo siento, pero tengo ganas ya de acabar este y poder descansar un poco. Además, me encanta este fic, y no creo que sea capaz de escribir ningún otro que me guste tanto como volví. Pero bueno, nunca diré nunca jamás, quizás algún día mi loca cabeza tiene otra idea. Quien sabe, pero de momento disfruta de este, que aun queda tiempo. A ver, yo creo que Remus sí, que tiene una familia verdadera, para el Harry es su hijo, y Sirius y James son sus hermanos, yo a eso lo considero una familia verdadera, no importa que no tengan la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, en cada capitulo me dejas uno, muchas gracias de verdad. Y por que engañarte...sí estoy deseando llegar a los 1000 reviews, tengo muchas ganas de que ocurra (si ocurre) Bueno te dejo, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Besos

**LorenaPotterB**: Hola! Que faena eso de tu computador. A mi también me paso hace algunos días y fue un rollo. Lo que Snape les tenia que decir fue la profecía. El, antes de que Voldemort lo torturara escucho que el mago oscuro estaba buscando lo que decía la profecía (mas o menos como el quinto libro) y entonces Snape se lo contó a Dumbledore, y Dumblie a los Potter. Era eso. Estos capítulos que estoy escribiendo, son los últimos ligeros por llamarlo de alguna manera, dentro de muy poco, después de los TIMOS ocurrirá la batalla final y todo lo que conllevara. Ya no queda mucho. Bueno, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.

**Trixi Black:** Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo, lo siento por tardar. Merci!

**Looony Moony:** Ron y Hermione son muy jóvenes….ups! jejej ya no digo más. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo, aunque yo no creo que eso dependa de la edad que tengan, si no de lo que sientas. Nos vemos muy pronto!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Que tal? Sí, el Remus es un pel egoista, pero ho fa pensant que es ho millor per la seva parella. Pero que hi farem...t'ha agradat que el Ron y l'Hermione hagin donat el pas? Vols que el Harry els imiti....mmm...hasta aquí puedo leer! Jejeje A veure que et sembla. Moltes gracies! ens veiem !

**Lladruc :** Hola ! Si vaig ser rapida, pero ara no tant, ho sento! Nop, no fare el sisé i el sete, jo em retiro aquí. Ens veiem aviat!

**Lucumbus** : Buenas !! Sí, hacia mucho tiempo que no me dejabas review…malo !!! jejeje, Te molo, lo de Ron Y Hermione? Jejej Bueno hablamos luego si coincidimos. Nos vemos!

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Sí chica sí, un año, a mi también se me ha pasado volando. Y siento mucho decirte que sí, os abandonaré. Nunca podré escribir algo que me guste tanto como volví...lo siento! Pero bueno quien sabe quizás algún día, me atreva con otro..Bueno te dejo con el capitulo. Bye

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Gracias, este cap es un poco más largo...Muchas gracias Nos vemos!

**KekoaCCS:** Hola! Siento decirte que Lily no va a aparecer, no tendría ningún motivo. James regreso por los poderes de Gryffindor y porque tiene una misión que cumplir, por eso regresó y su vuelta tendrá mucho que ver con el final de la historia, ahora ya no puedo meter a Lily. Además, entre tu y yo, me encanta ver a James tan triste por su mujer...soy mala lo se. Bueno siento si no puedo darte lo que me pides, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde, todo esta planificado. Nos vemos!

**Maru Potter**: Hola! Gracias por hacer balance del año. Sí, se que falta Voldemort en este fic, pero no se me da muy bien escribir escenas oscuras, prefiero y me siento más cómoda en otros géneros. Se que mucha gente se decepcionó cuando dije que Lily no regresaría pero este fic era de James y Harry y los sentimientos de cada uno respecto a la falta de ella. Como ves Harry con los merodeadores lo ha podido llevar, pero James sigue muy enamorado de ella y la echa mucho de menos, eso es muy importante. Me alegro que te guste Yael, pasé mucho tiempo pensando en como seria, cual seria su carácter, que tipo de relación tendría con Harrt, ¿y sabes que? Al final prácticamente no he hecho nada de lo que pensé, jejeje. Bueno espero que te siga gustando ahora que ya lleva el final. Muchas gracias y nos vemos muy pronto!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola! No te creas que a mi también me da pena acabarlo, pero por otra parte ya tengo ganas. Sip no salió lo de la sensación de que lo seguían, pero prácticamente no salió de la sala común y hay eso no lo siento. Pero en este capitulo habrá un comentario sobre eso. Muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre la historia, me halaga! Bueno nos vemos muy pronto, cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Que tal? Vas rebre el mail que et vaig enviar? Bé, si necesites res mes, ja saps aquí estic. Al final no crec que vagi al salo del comic, pero be, si cambio ja tu dire. Vinga noia ens veiem i gracies!

**Gala Snape:** Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!! Tardé un pokitin pero no pude acabarlo antes. Jeje si a Harry se le ríen pero es que fue muy cómico (para todos menos para el) Muchas gracias por el review hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Liuny:** Gracias! Ya queda poco para el final...nos vemos!

**Kgs:** Hola! Te leíste todo el fic en un dia? Uff que ganas! Me alegro que te gustara y te rieras. Nop, Sirius no va a morir. Sigo un poco el quinto libro pero hay cosas que me niego a escribir. Como me va a importar que me pongas en tus favoritos?? Al contrario es un honor. Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Si, un añito, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Pronto Harry se pasaran por la sala, tu tranquilo que no la desaprovecharan. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos!

**Dany Black**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. Nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart:** Hola! Acabé el capitulo!! Espero que te guste, nos vemos luego. Cuídate!

**Ana Black:** Hola! Ei, gracias por unirte al club! Nunca es tarde mujer! Lo del espía se ira viendo, pero como ya se acerca al final pronto se descubrirá, lo de Lestrange, aquí no ha aparecido, no creo que tenga motivos (aun) para hacerle nada, pero si hace algo, Harry se encargara te lo prometo. Y lo de los thestrals...pues no lo se la verdad, creo que no los necesito para nada, supongo que no saldrán. Muchas gracias por engancharte a la historia en estos momentos! Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!!

Y ahora sí, capitulo 42, bed of roses (cama de rosas) sugerente, no? Que lo disfrutéis!

´´´´´

Capítulo 42: **Bed of roses**

-Muy bien chicos, ya esta, ha llegado el momento. Mañana es el último partido. Ya no habrá marcha atrás – dijo Harry con voz decidida al resto del equipo.

Era viernes por la noche y el equipo de Gryffindor acababa de finalizar el último entrenamiento antes de la gran final. Y el partido nada más y nada menos era el de máxima rivalidad: Gryffindor –Slytherin.

-Mañana hemos de ganar: Sé que aunque perdamos, si lo hacemos por menos de 70 puntos ganaremos el campeonato, pero no lo quiero de esa forma – continuó diciendo Harry con voz firme mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por el vestuario- ya ocurrió eso en mi tercer curso y no quiero estar otra vez haciendo cuentas encima de la escoba. Ganaremos el partido y nos dejaremos de tonterías ¿De acuerdo? – gritó y el equipo dijo un DE ACUERDO rotundo.

"Mañana es el último partido que jugaremos todos juntos – dijo ya que tanto los gemelos como las tres cazadoras acababan ese año Hogwarts – y quiero que sepáis que ha sido un placer ser vuestro capitán, me habéis facilitado muchísimo las cosas, es muy fácil dirigir a tan buenos jugadores. Este equipo será difícil de igualar y por eso quiero que todo el mundo recuerde quienes somos y ¿qué mejor que una copa en la sala de trofeos?

"Por favor, descansad y si mañana jugamos como lo hemos hecho en los últimos tiempo seguro que la copa va a tener nuestro nombre.

Cuando los chicos salieron del vestuario Harry se quedo unos minutos solo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Mucho más de lo que lo había estado en su primer partido. Suspirando, en un intentó de templar los nervios recogió un poco el vestuario y salió rumbo al castillo, deseando que dentro de 24 horas estuviera en la sala común celebrando el titulo.

´´´´´´´´

6 de abril. 10:45. Vestuarios de Gryffindor.

Una pareja estaba en la puerta de los vestuarios, la chica intentando calmar un poco a su novio.

-¿Estás nervios?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar...

-Tranquilo, ya veras como ganareis, sois los mejores – intentó animarlo Yael, que llevaba dos bufandas, una de Ravenclaw y otra de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello y luego de darle un beso se abrazó a su chico para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Pero para desgracia de ambos esa tranquilidad no llegó porqué Harry vio, por encima del hombro de su novia, cómo se acercaba Dumbledore acompañado por nada más y nada menos que por Lucuis Mlafoy, nuevo ministro de magia.

-Lo que me faltaba – exclamó Harry deshaciendo el abrazo – es mejor que te vayas – le dijo a Yael.

-Sí – dijo ella al ver el motivo del cambio repentino de Harry – mucha suerte cariño, nos vemos luego y así celebramos la victoria, ¿vale? – dijo y después de un rápido beso salió rumbo a las gradas.

Harry por su parte se quedó de pie esperando que sus dos visitantes inesperados llegaran a su altura.

-Muy buenos días, Harry - saludó cordialmente Dumbledore cuando estuvo enfrente de su alumno preferido – el ministro no ha querido perderse este interesante partido y ha pedido desear suerte a ambos capitanes.

-Gracias, señor ministro – dijo en el tono más amable que pudo encontrar en su repertorio. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no estaba ahí SOLO para mirar el partido, seguro que había otro motivo más retorcido que se le escapaba de las manos – me alegro que las cosas por el ministerio vayan tan bien como para que el ministro pueda permitirse el lujo de asistir a un simple partido escolar – añadió sin poder aguantarse el comentario.

Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad y Malfoy hizo ver como si no hubiese entendido el significado irónico de la expresión de Harry.

-Sí, por suerte las cosas en el ministerio van mucho mejor – contestó Malfoy con su largo pelo rubio y sus ojos grises fríos con orgullo en la voz.

-Si me disculpan, será mejor que vuelva al vestuario a acabar de preparar las cosas – dijo Harry que tenía unas ganas locas de salir de ahí. Solo le faltaba la mirada dura de Malfoy para los nervios – espero que disfruten del partido – acabó diciendo para entrar seguidamente dentro del vestuario.

Cuando entró dentro apoyó su espalda en la pared y soltó un suspiro prolongado. El resto del equipo se lo quedó mirando intrigados.

-No quiero poneros nerviosos ni nada de eso – empezó diciendo Harry – pero si no lo cuento reviento: Lucius Malfoy ha venido a ver el partido, cosa que no me da ninguna buena vibración.

-¿Qué hace esa artimaña aquí? – exclamó George mientras su gemelo sacaba la cabeza por la puerta de los vestuarios para comprobar que fuera verdad.

-Bueno, Harry, tranquilízate – dijo Ron intentando ser sensato y no caer en el odio que ese sucio, embustero y prepotente rubio le provocaba – si te lo miras bien, será mayor la satisfacción que tendremos cuando le ganemos a su querido hijo sabiendo que él esta ahí para ver que Harry Potter es mucho mejor buscador que Draco-hijo-de-papá-Malfoy.

-Claro que sí, Ron tiene razón Harry – le apoyó Angelina.

-Sí, todos tenéis razón – admitió Harry meneando la cabeza para sacarse el mal rollo de la cabeza y se volvió a mostrar el capitán seguro de su equipo, el capitán que se sabía campeón – salgamos ahí y demostremos a todos, ministro incluido, que nosotros estamos aquí por nuestro talento, no porque hemos comprado el puesto.

Con los últimos apretones de manos, saludos y gritos de ánimos se prepararon para salir al campo. Ron en primer lugar y Harry cerrando filas.

-Allá vamos –suspiró Harry por ultima vez.

´´´´´´

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos a este espectacular partidos!!! Aquí Lee Jordan retransmitiendo mi último partido. Hoy se decidirá el campeón, Gryffindor o Slytherin!!!! – gritó Jordan y el estadio coreó con él.

El estadio mostraba claramente a favor de que equipo iban. Prácticamente tres cuartas partes del estadio era rojo y dorado. Tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff se decantaban por el equipo de los leones, dejando solamente a los Slytherin a favor del equipo de su casa. El ruido era ensordecedor.

-Para Slytherin jugaran; en los aros Bletchley; como cazadores Montague, el capitán, Warrington y Pucey; de golpeadores, Matein y Korg y como buscador, Malfoy – anunció sin mucho ánimos Jordan. Slytherin estalló en gritos y aplausos y el resto abucheó al ver salir al equipo de las serpientes.

"Y para Gryffindor, Ron Weasley de guardián; Bell, Spinnet y Johnson de cazadoras; Fred y George Weasley como golpeadores y el buscador y capitán del equipo, Harry Potter!

Los leones salieron velozmente, sobrevolaron todo el campo rápidamente para descargar adrenalina y para sorpresa de todos, antes de ir cada uno a su posición, aterrizaron en el centro del campo y juntos hicieron una piña abrazados unos a otros mientras que Harry decía las ultimas palabras de ánimo. Cuando deshicieron el abrazo el estadio volvió a ovacionarlos y todos ocuparon su lugar.

Harry se acercó al centro del campo donde Madame Hooch le estaba esperando con Montague, un chico de séptimo curso de Slytherin que le sacaba dos cabezas a Harry. Se dieron un fugaz y demoledor apretón de manos y luego Harry subió a las alturas listo para buscar la pequeña y escurridiza pelotita.

-Madame Hooch esta apunto de soltar las pelotas, deja salir las bludgers, la snitch desaparece de la vista y.....empieza el partido!!!!

"Bell recoge la quaffle y se la pasa a Johnson, que como una flecha se dirige a los aros de las serpientes...

Eso fue lo único que escuchó Harry. Se había propuesto no escuchar el partido para no caer en el error de estar pendiente de todo. Su misión era atrapar la snitch y a eso se dedicaría. Dio un giro brusco a su escoba y entonces miró por primera vez a las gradas.

En la grada principal, donde estaban los profesores, se encontraban en una esquina los merodeadores, los tres con bufandas Gryffindor animando como locos la jugada que se estaba llevando a cabo. Vio como James le sonreía y le devolvió el gesto. En la punta más alejada a ellos estaba Snape, que desde que había empezado el último trimestre había impartido clases nuevamente, aunque el hecho de estar al borde de la muerte no había hecho que su humor mejorara. Y en el centro de la grada estaba Dumbledore con Malfoy padre a su derecha, ambos comentaban el partido con falsa cordialidad.

-Que bonito a sido el abrazo colectivo Potty – Draco Malfoy había aparecido por detrás con su odiosa voz.

-Sí, lastima que tu no puedas hacerlo porque si te metes en medio de tanta mole te podrían chafar esa preciosa carita – ironizó Harry. Malfoy hizo ver como si no escuchara.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto que ha venido el nuevo ministro? – dijo Malfoy con orgullo en la voz.

-Ha pasado por el vestuario de Gryffindor para desearme suerte. Aunque que pena, ¿no? La única vez que viene a un partido y verá a su hijo perder...

-Eso lo veremos, Potty.

-Lo veremos. Suerte – dijo Harry haciendo el gesto de despedida militar y salió rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria.

´´´´´

El partido era electrizante, los cazadores de ambos equipos iban de un lado para otro, robando, cortando, pasando la quaffle. Los golpeadores empezaban a notar como sus brazos cada vez pesaban más, los guardianes tenían más trabajo que nunca y los buscadores, cada uno iba por una parte del campo buscando desesperadamente la snitch, no querían demorarse mucho. Si atrapaban ahora la snitch su equipo seria el vencedor.

A pesar de que no llevamos mucho rato de partido, solo 20 minutos, todos los jugadores estaban cansados, cubiertos de sudor y tenían un calor tremendo, pero eso no era motivo para detenerse, al contrario, volaban rapidísimo como si el sol que brillaba encima suyo no estuviese ahí.

Harry estaba dando una vuelta cerca del suelo cuando su corazón se paró al ver un destello dorado arriba del todo. Rápidamente puso su escoba en posición vertical y salió lo más rápido posible. Malfoy también había visto el destello y ahora se lanzaba velozmente desde los aros de Gryffindor. Estaban a la misma distancia, quien fuera más diestro dando velocidad a la escoba ganaría.

El estadio calló. Vio el rápido movimiento de ambos buscadores e inconscientemente dejaron de respirar, no fuese que con sus respiraciones atrasaran el vuelo de ambos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la diminuta pelotita, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin, el que atrapase la snitch seria ovacionado, si no, repudiado.

La distancia cada vez era más corta, cada vez podían divisar mejor las diminutas alas revoloteando furiosamente, pero sin embargo, sin moverse de su posición, solo manteniéndose donde estaba.

Los buscadores levantaron la vista, ya no miraban la pelota, solo se miraban a los ojos buscando intimidar al rival, descubrir que pasaba en la mente del otro, intentando retrasar el vuelo del contrincante.

Solo fue un instante, ambos, se cruzaron, pasando por donde estaba la snitch. Nadie en el estadio pudo ver quien la había cogido. Harry y Draco siguieron su vuelo, como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que un grito y una mano se alzó exultante por tener la pelota en la mano. Ese era....

-¡¡¡Ganamos!!!!! – Harry detuvo su escoba, elevando todo lo que podía su brazo para que el estadio en lleno viera que él la había cazado.

Las exclamaciones, gritos de alegría, abrazos y besos no tardaron en llegar. Harry se vio rápidamente envuelto por un amasijo de brazos que lo achuchaban con fuerza. Las tres cazadores lloraban de felicidad, los gemelos chocaban sus bates en una especie de baile tribal. Y Ron y Harry no se lo creían.

Los merodeadores también bajaron rápidamente. Harry no había visto nunca a James tan feliz. Los tres lo abrazaron fuertemente y Harry se dejó hacer. Luego vio, entre la muchedumbre, a Yael que hacía esfuerzos, junto a Hermione para acercarse a ellos. Tras más de un empujón lo consiguió y Harry preso de la exaltación la elevó en el aire dándole vueltas, feliz, sin creérselo aun.

En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni los ataques ni la profecía, el espía, ni siquiera que Lucius Malfoy estuviera mirando desde el palco, aplaudiendo falsamente, al lado de un Dumbledore que aplaudía enérgicamente y una McGonagall llorosa.

Cuando el joven merodeador subió al palco con el equipo detrás y Dumbledore le pasó la copa que los acreditaba como campeones, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No sabía que era, solo un sentimiento que le decía que disfrutara de ese momento, porque quizá hasta mucho después no podría volver a sentirse tan exultante. Levantó la copa y miró a sus padres que aplaudían emocionados, luego buscó a Yael con la mirada que le sonreía con los ojos brillantes...haría caso al sentimiento de su corazón y viviría ese día como si fuese el último. Después de dar un beso a la copa se la pasó a Ron que sonreía a más no poder.

´´´´´´

Esa misma tarde Harry había logrado salir de la sala común donde la fiesta se presentada larga. Los más mañosos con los pinceles habían hecho carteles y habían decorado la sala maravillosamente, los gemelos habían ayudado a decorarla con algunos de sus productos y entre todos habían logrado dejar una sala que más que una sala de estudio y relax parecía un bar. No se sabía como (Harry sospechaba que habían sido los merodeadores) habían aparecido bebidas de Hogsmeade, como cerveza de mantequilla y algunas otras que solo se podían encontrar en el pequeño pueblo del lado.

Pero ahora Harry se dirigía hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw para recoger a Yael y tener una tarde ellos solos. Pero antes de irse, Harry se había asegurado que esa tarde, en la maravillosa sala que les había chivado Sirius, no pasaría nadie, dejándoles intimidad absoluta. Un poco a regañadientes, Ron, había accedido (por lo visto, el pelirrojo también quería un poco de intimidad con su pareja) y a cambio Harry le prometió que como máximo a las nueve estaría en la sala y se cambiarían el puesto.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, y mientras esperaba que su chica saliera, empezó a ponerse nervioso. No iba con ninguna idea predeterminada de lo que harían, solo quería estar un rato a solas con su novia, poder estar a solas en un lugar privado, sin la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo de que en cualquier momento entrara alguien. Yael no tardó mucho, cinco minutos, y cuando la vio salir por el hueco que dejaba la armadura, no pudo hacer más que quedarse boquiabierto. Llevaba una falda corta, aunque no en exceso y unas botas que hacían remarcar sus piernas y una camiseta que se ajustaba a su figura. No iba excesivamente arreglada, pero para Harry estaba más guapa que nunca. Se saludaron con un beso dulce (Harry aun estaba en shock) y después cuando Yael se apartó un poco de él, reaccionó (un poco)

-Estas....preciosa – dijo con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Gracias....campeón – le dijo con complicidad.

-¿Sabes qué? Me he asegurado una tarde para nosotros, sin interrupciones y en privado. Tenemos vía libre a la sala secreta toda la tarde – dijo con picardía, con los ojos brillantes. Empezaba a sentir calor.

-Y entonces...¿a qué esperamos? – le apremió la chica y a Harry no se hizo de rogar.

Cogidos de la mano y a paso rápido, subieron un par de pisos y en el fondo de todo (Ron no le había mentido cuando dijo que estaba apartada del resto) encontraron una puerta. Miraron a derecha y a izquierda y al no ver a nadie (era muy poco probable que alguien pasara por ahí, pero no estaba de más prevenir) entraron.

Era una sala pequeña pero muy acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro, muy acogedor y en el suelo la moqueta daba un toque cálido a la sala. En el centro de la sala había un gran sofá, que parecía muy cómodo y en el fondo de la habitación una cama doble con doseles.

-Ehh...esta bien equipada – cortó el silencio Harry. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y por la fuerza con la que Yael le cogía de la mano supuso que ella también lo estaba.

-Aja – contestó en un susurró la chica pasando la vista de la cama a los ojos de su novio en un intento de adivinar que quería él y lo más importante; qué quería ella.

-Cariño, quiero que sepas que nunca haré nada que no quieras – empezó a decir Harry que estaba muy incomodo con la situación. Se moría de ganas de dirigirse a la cama, tumbarse con Yael y hacerlo el amor con ella, pero se sentía un estúpido, sin saber que hacer ni que decir para sobrellevar la situación. ¡Ojalá hubiese heredado los genes de su padre para esas cosas! Lo único que tenía claro era que no haría nada que Yael no quisiera.

-Lo sé – contestó ella tomando una decisión y acercándose a él, lo besó.

Harry se sorprendió en un principio pero rápidamente reaccionó y profundizó más el beso. Agarró a Yael por la cintura y suavemente, mientras le besaba el cuello la apoyó contra la puerta aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo sin dejar ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos, haciéndole notar a la chica lo dispuesto que estaba él.

Abandonó el cuello de la chica y trazando un camino de besos rápidos y cortos por su mandíbula regresó al inició. Sus labios se unieron en un beso feroz, como si fuera el primero que se daban después de mucho tiempo...o como si fuera el último y de ese beso dependiera sus vidas. Sus lenguas empezaron una batalla donde ninguna de las dos se iban a dar por vencidas.

-¿Quieres....? – empezó a decir Harry señalando la cama con la cabeza en un instante en que se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar.

-Vamos – contestó ella dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que hizo estremecer a Harry.

Sin tiempo que perder y a tropezones (Harry seguía agarrando a Yael por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo) llegaron a la cama y ambos se dejaron caer.

Harry se acomodó un poco, situándose encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y regresó a su cuello mientras que sus manos se hacían camino entre la camiseta. Por su parte Yael había logrado sacarle la cazadora que llevaba y ahora iba en el intento de desabrochar la camisa, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que en cada beso que él le daba en el cuello ella se estremecía.

Cuando hubo más ropa en el suelo (no sin algunas dificultades para Harry) que en sus cuerpos, llegó el momento donde Harry se dio cuenta en que punto estaban y era el momento de determinar si seguían hasta el final o lo dejaban ahí (cosa que aunque le diera vergüenza reconocer, le molestaría...por decirlo de alguna manera)

-Yael – dijo en entre suspiros mientas levantaba un poco la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos – ¿quieres dejarlo aquí? – le preguntó – si dices que sí, lo entenderé...

-Schh – lo silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que callara – quiero seguir Harry.

-¿Estás segura? – insistió.

-Muy segura – afirmó y Harry se sintió feliz pero aterrado a la vez.

-Te quiero – le dijo y los dos se sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que lo decían de forma directa. Alguna vez habían bromeado y habían metido la palabra en la frase, pero nunca se lo habían dicho tan directamente.

-Yo también te quiero – le contestó con una sonrisa atrayendo nuevamente su cabeza para besarlo.

La intensidad regresó a ellos. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin vergüenza, memorizando en que puntos eran más placenteros en ambos cuando la mente de Harry le volvió a jugar una mala pasada.

-Mierda – exclamó dejando caer su cabeza entre el cuello y la clavícula de ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó preocupada ella, sorprendida por el cambió tan repentino.

-No tenemos....precauciones – dijo ahogadamente.

Yael abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. Pensaba que esas cosas los chicos las tenían controladas.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Espera – dijo de repente levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesilla de noche que había al lado de la cama. No tenía ni idea de donde los había sacado Ron el otro día, pero quizá hubiese alguno en el cajón.

Y para sorpresa de él, cuando abrió el cajón vio un sobre con una letra muy conocida con su nombre en el dorso. Rápidamente lo abrió:

_Pequeñajo:_

_Espero que lo estés pasando bien...este mediodía te he visto algo en los ojos que me han hecho saber que pasaría esta tarde y he pensado que nunca esta de más prevenir. Te dejo unas cosillas en el cajón, que espero que les des buen uso (no queremos ninguna panterilla por ahí) Disfruta._

_Ah! Quiero que luego me lo cuentes todo!_

_ Padfoot_

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Que grande que era Sirius, gracias a él pero...¿tan evidente era?

-¿Cariño? – se escuchó a Yael.

Sin decir nada, solo mostrándole lo que había encontrado en el cajón volvió a la cama.

-¿De donde...?

-Ya te lo contaré – le dijo mientras cogía su antigua posición – ¿estas completamente segura? – le volvió a preguntar. Y ella volvió a afirmar – pues...guíame y si te hago daño....me paras – le dijo dulcemente y después de darle un beso suave en los labios para calmarla y para calmarse él se acomodó listo para dar el último paso.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Unas horas más tarde, Harry y Yael estaban en la entrada de Ravenclaw despidiéndose.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó por enésima vez en todo el rato.

-Que sí – le contestó – y como me lo vuelvas a preguntar....mmm...te llevo otra vez a la sala para demostrarte que SÍ estoy bien.

-¿Es una amenaza? – le dijo haciéndose el chulo, acercándola a el y besándola nuevamente – bueno – dijo – será mejor que me vaya, que en Gryffindor hay una fiesta. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-Seguro – ratificó – oye...¿te has dado cuenta que fue en anterior partido de Gryffindor donde empezamos a salir? – le hizo ver a Harry, que ya lo había pensado mientras bajaba esa tarde a buscarla.

-Sí, será porque el quidditch me pone....feliz – dijo Harry y rió de su propio comentario – bueno ahora sí, me voy. Nos vemos mañana...est...

-Estoy bien – acabó Yael al intuir la frase y le sonrió – disfruta esta noche, que no siempre se gana el campeonato de quidditch.

-Tranquila, lo haré – dijo dándole un último beso y separándose de ella – buenas noches.

Harry se dirigía ya por el pasillo cuando la voz de ella le hizo detenerse:

-Harry, gracias...por, por todo lo de esta tarde – y con una ultima sonrisa entró en su sala común.

Durante el trayecto, Harry iba tan metido en su mundo que no notó que una puerta se cerraba silenciosamente detrás de él cuando pasó por el vestíbulo. Si hubiese estado atento hubiese visto como dos sombras, una más alta que la otro se apresuraban a esconderse. Si no hubiese estado tan distraído pensando en lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Yael hubiese descubierto muchas pistas sobre quien era el espía.

´´´´´´´´

Cuando regresó a la sala común, la sala estaba a reventar. Todo Gryffindor estaba ahí, hablando, comiendo, bebiendo, cantando e incluso, los más atrevidos, bailando. Entró con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz y contentó buscando a Ron y a sus padres. Vio al pelirrojo charlando con Hermione en el fondo. Justo en eso momento Ron levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron. En el iris azul de su amigo se encontraba una pregunta silenciosa que Harry comprendió a la primera, por lo que le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que todo había ido bien. Se encaminaba hacia la pareja cuando alguien mucho más alto que él le abrazó por detrás. Reconoció rápidamente el olor y girándose le abrazó de vuelta. Muy, muy fuerte.

-Gracias – le dijo a Sirius apretándose contra él para que supiera que tanto le estaba agradecido.

-¿Ha ido bien? – le preguntó al oído.

-Genial – reconoció – muchas gracias Sirius, nos has salvado – reconoció.

-De nada – dijo soltando una leve carcajada al hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado – mañana me lo has de contar. Por cierto tu padre te buscaba.

-Vale – dijo y después de darle un beso se fue en busca de su padre que estaba charlando con Katie de un lance del juego.

-¿Me buscabas? – le dijo a modo de saludo, para captar la atención de James que no lo había visto venir.

-¡Ei! – saludó James abrazándolo como había hecho Sirius hacía un minuto - ¿qué tal? – le preguntó discretamente.

-Muy bien – contestó escuetamente al notar que por detrás se acercaban los gemelos con la intención de subirlo en una mesa y que hablara a los Gryffis.

´´´´´´

La fiesta fue larga. Muy larga. Tanto, que Harry aprovechó cuando los merodeadores se fueron (eran las 4 de la mañana) para irse con ellos a su habitación y así aprovecharía y les contaría que tal le había ido. Se moría de ganas de contarlo. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegase el momento se moriría de vergüenza, que no podría contarlo, pero ahora, había pasado toda la noche deseando que llegara el momento en que pudiese contárselo, ya fuera a Ron o a sus padres.

Por eso, después de que Remus dijera la contraseña " El rey leon", y entraran a la sala se dejó caer en el sofá con la sonrisa más ancha que nunca le habían visto hacer.

Rápidamente los tres merodeadores, conscientes de que Harry quería contar, y que ellos se morían de la curiosidad, porque negarlo, se sentaron en el sofá y en las butacas y esperaron a que Harry hablara.

Les contó todo, como había empezado, como se habían decidido a dar el paso, como después de que ya estaban decididos se dio cuenta de su descuido y como un sobre milagroso les había salvado la situación.

-No tienes ni idea Sirius de la alegría que me has dado – reconoció Harry, que aunque lo estaba contando sin vergüenza tenía las mejillas con un tono un poco rojo, que a los merodeadores se les antojó enternecedor - ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Uno que tiene experiencia – dijo bromeando – cuando has levantado la copa este mediodía, nos has mirado a nosotros y luego a Yael y se ha visto en tus ojos. Lily tenía la misma mirada el último día que estuvimos aquí, por lo que antes de ir al comedor me he pasado por la sala y te he dejado la nota con la ayuda – contó – Y por cierto...¿cuántos has usado? – le preguntó levantando la ceja con picardía.

-Dos – contestó Harry tranquilamente y luego al ver al cara de sorpresa que pusieron los tres empezó a carcajearse – habéis picado, jajajaja – dijo riendo – ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas al usar el primero, como para atrevernos con un segundo – dijo sin tapujos.

-¿Y ella esta bien? – le preguntó James feliz, por ver a Harry tan exultante y tan extrovertido. Al principio del verano, apenas podían sonsacarle a Harry su estado de animo, que les contara algo demasiado personal y parecía mentira como en 9 meses había cambiado.

-Sí, se lo he preguntado unas cuantas veces – contestó bostezando – yo creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Y después de decir esto y dar un beso de buenas noches a cada uno se metió en la habitación contento y feliz y para cuando los merodeadores entraron cinco minutos después él, ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

´´´´´´´

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? No tenéis ni idea de lo complicado que me ha resultado escribir la escena de Harry y Yael, no quería que fuera ni muy soso ni muy explicito. Espero que os guste....

Muchas gracias a todos los que me animáis por el messenger y que os interesáis por como van los capítulos, vosotros no lo sabéis, pero eso me anima a escribir.

Gracias sobre todo a Evix, nena eres la mejor, ya lo sabes, tú si que sabes escribir!! Muchas gracias por aguantarme ayer por la noche mientras escribia. Anímate, que seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, palabra de Susanita. Te quiero!!

Y muchos besos a todos!

Hasta muy pronto!!!


	43. In these arms

Muy buenas a todos!! Señores esto ya se acerca a su fin. Este es el último capitulo sin acción propiamente dicha. En el próximo, aparte de los TIMOs conoceremos quien es el espía y dejaré la cosa para la gran batalla.

Casi todo el mundo me hace la misma pregunta por lo que la voy a contestar en común:

-NO voy a continuar el fic una vez acabe Volví. El fic acabará como puede acabar cualquier libro de Rowling. Harry acabará el curso y volverá a casa. Pero yo no escribiré su sexto curso. ¿El motivo? Principalmente dos: Uno, quiero tomarme un tiempo de descanso. Después de más de un año escribiendo y subiendo capítulos prácticamente cada semana, me apetece estar un tiempo sin escribir. Dos, me gusta demasiado esta historia y no creo que pueda escribir ninguna otra con tantas ganas como lo he hecho con esta. Si no la he dejado a medias a sido, en gran parte por vuestro maravillosos reviews y otra gran parte porque me he divertido mucho escribiéndola y ya sabéis para escribir algo más malo prefiero no hacerlo.

Con esto no quiero decir que nunca más me veréis por aquí, nop, quien sabe quizá un día me da la vena y me pongo a escribir el sexto, o se me ocurre otra loca idea, pero no en un principio no, ¿vale?

Y bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo y lo que me apetece hacer ahora es empezar ya el siguiente cap, por lo que...me perdonáis si no contesto a los reviews individualmente? Cuando tenga un poko de tiempo los contesto, ok?

Muchas gracias a :

**Padma721, Elizabeth **Black (Aviat sabras qui es l'espia una mika mes de paciencia)**, Tanit, Lladruc, Zeisse, HermioneGranger91, Rosy **(la felicidad no les va a durar mucho la verdad)** Magu, blacklady, remus-lupin-black-darkg, Evan, RaiPotter **(el espia lo veras prontito prontito. Quedan unos 6-7 capitulos más o menos y sip, habrá guerra final**), Miranda Evans **(no te equivocas ¬¬)**, kekoa-CCS **(pues quedan unos 6 o 7 capitulos más o menos)**, Moonlight **(la paz no durará mucho más)**, Gala Snape, The angel of the dreams **(no te puedes ni imaginar lo que me costó la escenita!!)**, Kei-kugodgy **(a partir de ahora los caps más o menos seran especiales, hace mucho que no se ve a los merodeadores luchar juntos)**, Looony Moony, Liuny, Jack Dawson, Beatriz2302, LorenaPotterB.**

Bueno ahora sí, a leer!!!

Capítulo 43: **In these arms**

A la mañana siguiente Harry era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se despertó tarde, muy tarde (más de la una de la mañana) pero con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación especial en el cuerpo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, donde su padre estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolo. Sirius aun estaba durmiendo y Remus había salido dejando una nota diciendo que regresaría por la tarde. Juntos, padre e hijo bajaron para dar una vuelta y luego entrar en el gran comedor para comer algo (el desayuno ya quedaba demasiado lejos)

Por los terrenos de Hogwarts había muchos alumnos disfrutando del sol que ese día brillaba especialmente cálido. James y Harry iban hablando del partido del día anterior, Harry aun estaba emocionado por la forma de ganarle a Malfoy, cuando debajo de un árbol divisaron a Ron y Hermione, Ron con cara de sueño.

-Ei chicos – saludó Harry chocando de manos con Ron y dando un beso a Hermione. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

-Mira el conquistador – dijo Ron mientras que Harry se sentaba a su lado y James en el de Hermione. Ésta, que tenía un libro de defensa en las manos no dudo en preguntarle una cosa a James y ambos se pusieron a hablar.

-¿Qué tal? A media fiesta desaparecisteis – le preguntó al pelirrojo aunque la verdad era bastante obvio donde habían estado.

-Eso pregunto yo...cuéntame algo, ¿no? Me muero de curiosidad de saber como se las gasta un Potter en dotes amatorias – James que lo escuchó rió y Harry procedió a contar, más o menos, como le fue.

Más tarde, cuando sus estómagos empezaron a quejarse, los Potter no habían desayunado, se dirigieron al gran comedor. En la entrada del castillo se toparon con la persona que justamente Harry más ganas tenía de encontrar. Su mujercita acompañada de sus dos amigas

-Buenas – saludo acercándose por detrás a Yael, que se giro rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios y sin perder tiempo lo saludo con un beso - ¿Qué tal?

-Con mucho sueño, no pude dormir nada – dijo con sinceridad - ¿y a ti que tal la fiesta? – ambos se había alejado inconscientemente del resto, dejando atrás tanto a James como Ron y Hermione como a las dos Ravenclaws.

-Pues fue muy larga, demasiado, pero estuvo muy bien, aunque.... – dijo Harry acercándose un poco más a la oreja de su chica para decírselo en un susurro – no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

Yael se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien? – preguntó la chica mientras entraban al gran comedor y esta vez era Harry quien se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hombre, después de la ayuda que tuvimos, no tardaron mucho en preguntarme... oye, esta tarde podemos estar un rato juntos antes de que me meta a estudiar, ¿comemos rápido y vamos a dar una vuelta?

´´´´´´´´

Los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca. Los alumnos de quinto estaban empezando a caer en estrés, juntamente con los de séptimo. A pesar de que el campeonato conseguido de quiddicht aun animaba los ánimos por las noche, la mayor parte del tiempo la sala común estaba en silencio, los otros cursos por respeto a los que se examinaban intentaban mantenerse en el máximo silencio posible.

Las clases de orientación profesional habían tenido lugar esa misma semana y Harry había escuchado de los labios de McGonagall lo mismo que le había contado su padre. Tenía que sacar muy buenas notas en todos sus exámenes, incluida su talón de Aquiles, pociones, pero como buen Potter, Harry era cabezón y estaba determinado a sacárselo.

Por eso, ese jueves, en la sala común, Harry, estaba muy concentrado en su libro de pociones de quinto. En la última poción que habían tenido que entregar había suspendido y ahora estaba con el libro intentando descubrir en qué había fallado. No fue hasta que Hermione le llamó la atención que se dio cuenta qué hora era.

-Harry, ¿no has de irte con los merodeadores? – preguntó discretamente. Harry levantó la vista.

-Aun es temprano...he quedado con ellos a las 7 y solo son las...-iba diciendo mientras miraba su reloj – ¡mierda las 7 y 5! – gritó y dejó caer el libro al suelo y rápidamente, sin importarle que toda la sala estuviera mirando salió apresuradamente por el retrato de la dama gorda.

No podía creer que rápido le había pasado la tarde. ¡¡Si hacía solo cinco minutos había mirado el reloj y eran las 6!! Remus estaría histérico. Miro a derecha y a izquierda mientras giraba por un pasillo solitario. No había nadie, si se transformaba en Whiskers ya llegaría más rápido y si iba con sigilo y por zonas oscuras no tenía porque verlo nadie...

Todavía no había acabado de pensarlo cuando en lugar del chico de 15 años apareció una imponente pantera negra con unos ojos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Con ligereza y haciendo el menos ruido posible descendió un piso, giró por la derecha, otra vez a la derecha y bajó otro piso y fue a parar a una zona bastante iluminada donde solían pasear muchos alumnos. No había otro lugar por el cual pudiese pasar, pero lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a Yael con Ethel. Las dos iban charlando tranquilamente, seguramente se dirigían a la biblioteca, ya que llevaban unos libros en las manos. Whiskers se detuvo por la sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes de la pantera y los azules de la chica conectaron y rápidamente, Harry dándose cuenta qué estaba haciendo salió velozmente de ahí dejando a la chica estática, sin reaccionar.

Ethel seguía hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga se había quedado detrás.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

-Una pantera – dijo ausentemente

-¿Qué?

-Una pantera negra...aquí – comentó señalando donde cinco segundos antes había estada Whiskers.

-¿Yael estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga preocupada.

-Sí, sí....déjalo – acabó diciendo – debe de haber sido un efecto de luz...pero esos ojos....

´´´

Por su parte Whiskers seguía su recorrido (no podía correr porque sino sus garras resonarían en el suelo de piedra ocasionando demasiado ruido) por lo que iba a paso rápido pero con sigilo.

Seguía pensando en Yael y tenía la clara impresión de que la chica le había reconocido. Bueno, pensó, esperaría hasta que ella sacara el tema y si sus sospechas eran ciertas le contaría la verdad. Confiaba en ella.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un fuerte olor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Al girar por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los merodeadores, la nariz escrupulosa de la pantera notó un fuerte olor. Se quedó paralizado intentando identificarlo. Le resultaba muy familiar pero no acababa de ubicarlo. Tenía claro que como humano lo había sentido (no tan fuerte como en su forma animaba) pero tenía la sensación que siempre sentía ese olor

No era un olor humano, de eso estaba seguro ¿Pero que era? Siempre tenía ese olor a su alrededor y estaba seguro que por todo el castillo también flotaba ese ambiento (lo había notado cuando Whiskers regresaba en forma animaga después de las lunas llenas) pero nunca de forma tan fuerte y evidente como allí...¿Y por qué allí precisamente? ¿Por qué en el corredor de la habitación de sus padres? Sacudiendo la cabeza para reaccionar, se transformó nuevamente delante del abuelo del cuadro, dijo la contraseña ("Mi niño es ya un hombre" y entró.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón!! – dijo entrando con las manos unidas delante de él . estaba con pociones y no me di cuenta de la hora...Remus perdona

-Ya pedirás disculpas después – dijo aliviado aunque no estaba enfadado con el – ahora es mejor que nos vayamos ya – apremió levantándose del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta. Sirius y James siguieron a su amigo preparados para pasar una noche divertida.

´´´´´

-¿Qué tal ha ido la noche?

Harry acababa de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Eran poco más de las 6 fr la mañana y Hermione estaba ya en la sala común rodeada de libros.

-Bien, muy divertida – contestó el moreno mientras se tumbaba en un sofá delante de la chica.

Le encantaban las noches de luna llena. Disfrutaba muchísimo correteando por el bosque, jugueteando con los pequeños animalillos que por ahí vivían, persiguiendo a los merodeadores, incitando a Remus a seguirlo... Y aunque acababa hecho polvo el cansancio y de no dormir, no le importaría que fuese cada semana.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó de repente Hermione al mirar a su amigo y ver que Harry tenía una pequeña brecha en su ceja izquierda - ¿Remus ha tenido mala noche?

-No, que va – dijo riendo – si Remus ha sido el que ha estado más tranquilo. No, Sirius y yo estábamos persiguiéndonos, mientras intentaba morderle la oreja y no hemos visto una raíz que sobresalía demasiado y nos hemos empotrado contra el árbol. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada, a Sirius se le nota más – dijo con una carcajada - creo que papá se ha enfadado un poco con nosotros pero luego cuando le hemos perseguido a él se le ha pasado -comentó inocentemente.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, Harry no se había dada cuenta de cuanto tiempo hacia que no estaba a solas con Hermione y estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que la gente empezó a bajar y fue entonces cuando Harry subió a la habitación, tanto para despertar a Ron como para darse una ducha que le despejara.

´´´´

Tenía una taza de café bien cargado – había dejado el café con leche al perder su efectividad de despertarlo – cuando unos brazos delgados le rodearon por detrás y depositaron un beso en la nuca.

-Bueno días cariño – saludó Harry normalmente - ¿qué tal la noche?

-Bien, ¿y a ti? No tienes pinta de haber dormido mucho...

-No, no he dormido demasiado – contestó Harry que acababa de confirmar sus sospechas; Yael le había reconocido. Decidió seguir jugando un poco más.

Harry se dio la vuelta en el banco y Yael se sentó en su regazo mientras que compartían un beso de buenos días. Ella pasó distraídamente una de sus manos por la cara de Harry con tal de profundizar el beso, cuando accidentalmente tocó la herida que Harry se había hecho, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Perdona – se disculpó preocupada - ¿cómo te has hecho eso? – le preguntó mientras examinaba el corte.

-Pues...me he caído de la cama – dijo sin mucha convicción a falta de una excusa mejor. Ron que estaba al lado de la pareja tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa, detalle que a Yael no se le pasó por alto.

En ese momento Sirius entraba junto a James al Gran comedor (Remus estaba durmiendo en la sala) y ambos pasaron su lado y le saludaron. Sirius tenía un arañazo bastante grande en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Por qué Black tiene una herida en la mejilla? – inquirió convencida de que todo tenía relación.

-Vale, va, te lo voy a contar – contestó Harry adquiriendo expresión seria – ayer tuve una pelea con Sirius y llegamos a las manos.

La cara de Harry era tan seria que Yael por un momento se lo creyó pero cuando escuchó a Ron carcajearse desechó rápidamente la idea.

-Te lo has creído – dijo Harry con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla – quedamos este mediodía y hablamos, ¿vale? Ahora hay demasiada gente.

´´´´´´´

De esa manera y en la hora de la comida, los dos tortolitos comieron deprisa y Harry tomó de la mano a la chica y empezó a conducirla por los pasillos. A esas horas no había nadie, cosa que hacía que la sensación de que lo seguían fuera más pronunciada.

-No, mejor vayamos por aquí – le dijo cambiando rápidamente la ruta.

-¿Donde vamos? - preguntó ella intrigada. No es que le importara mucho donde fuera, lo importante era estar junto a él pero sentía curiosidad.

-¿Confías en mi? – preguntó de repente Harry mirándola a los ojos..

-Claro – respondió rápidamente la chica sorprendida.

Harry solo cabeceó con una sonrisa y siguió andando pisos arriba hasta que se detuvo enfrente del cuadro de una mujer gorda vestida de rosa. La entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Fuerza y honor – dijo Harry y la dama se retiro permitiendo la entrada (_NdA: esta contraseña va dedicada a Evan, ese Dani ahi!!!)_

En la sala, como en los pasillos, no había nadie y después de que Yael quedara un poco sorprendida al ver por primera vez la sala, todavía arrastrada por Harry subieron a la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso.

Después de que Harry entrara tras la chica y cerrara la puerta de la habitación se giró a la chica y sonrió un poco nervioso.

-¿Te molesta estar aquí? – le preguntó.

-No ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? No es la primera vez que estamos en una habitación con camas a solas – dijo con una sonrisa aun más amplia – pero no entiendo porque me has traído aquí.

-Sabes que hay un espía por Hogwarts que me sigue, ¿no? Lo escuchaste después de que...bueno - Harry se calló con un nudo en la garganta, no podía decir "después de que yo matara al mortifago", aun tenía remordimientos por eso y le dolía recordarlo. Yael entendiendo la situación se acercó a Harry y le cogió de la mano – pues la sensación de que me persiguen solo remite aquí, en la sala o en la habitación de mis padres, como si lo que me sigue no pudiera entrar. Y lo que tengo que decirte es algo que no conviene que lo sepa mucha gente, mucho menos el espía.

Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron haciendo un gesto para que Yael se sentara delante de él, en su propia cama.

-La pantera que viste ayer, era yo, soy un animago no registrado – explicó rápidamente. Los ojos de Yael se ensancharon por la sorpresa. La pantera que vio era enorme, muy grande...muy bien hecha. Seguro que requería mucho poder para transformarse en eso y Harry solo tenía un año más que ella.

-¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo....? – empezó a preguntar.

-Al principio de curso empecé las clase y antes de navidad me transformé por primera vez. Por eso te regalé el colgante con forma de pantera – le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica siempre lo llevaba en el cuello – y te dije que ese animal significaba mucho para mi. Pues era por eso. Y bueno, sí, puede ser peligroso pero tuve buenos maestros.

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decírtelo – contestó secamente Harry, cosa que a Yael le sorprendió – no es que no confié en ti, pero podría traer muchas consecuencias si alguien se enterara y hay bastantes personas implicadas. No puedo decirte quien me enseño, lo siento – dijo suavizando su tono.

-Pero, ¿por que?

-Digamos que siempre es bueno tener algún as bajo la manga – contestó enigmáticamente. Yael no sabía nada de la profecía, no sabía que tarde o temprano el tendría que enfrentarse contra Voldemort y uno de los dos tendría que morir a manos del otro. No lo sabía y no pensaba decírselo condicionando de alguna manera su relación. Estaban bien como estaban, estaban muy bien, No quería perder esa relación y si para mantenerla tenía que mentir lo haría.

-¿Y a donde ibas ayer? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Se había dado cuenta que al contestar los ojos de Harry se habían oscurecido por un instante, habían perdido el brillo que caracterizaba esos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Había algo que le atormentaba y no quería decírselo, pero no le presionaría.

-Con Remus – sonrió – los hombres lobos se tranquilizan con la presencia de animales y con la pantera el lobo se calma, por eso voy con él.

-¿Te hizo él la herida? – dijo asustada. Lo que hacia Harry era muy peligroso. ¡Estar con un hombre lobo transformado!

-Nop – dijo – Sirius estuvo jugando con la pantera y ambos caímos al suelo y nos hicimos las rascadas pero no es más que eso. Remus no es peligroso, no conmigo al menos.

-¿Puedo...puedo verte?

-Ya tardabas en pedirlo – le dijo riendo mientras se levantaba y con la varita sellaba la puerta para que nadie entrara y entonces colocándose en el centro de la habitación y cerrando los ojos se transformó.

´´´´´´´

-¿Duele?

Después de la demostración y de que la pantera se dejara tocar por la chica ahora los dos estaban tumbados en la cama de Harry, ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y el jugueteaba con un rizo de la chica, alisándolo y dejando que se volviera a rizar. Harry rió.

-No, para nada, al principio era muy cansado, agotaba todas mis energías, pero ahora ya no. Una cosa...¿como me reconociste? – le preguntó girando la cara para mirarla directamente.

-Por los ojos. Reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lugar – contestó dulcemente y empezaron a besar sin variar mucho la posición. Simplemente rozando los labios en una especie de caricia.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió (Harry ya había quitado el hechizo) y entró Ron.

-Ups, perdón – dijo al ver como estaba la pareja y empezó a cerrar la puerta otra vez.

-No, Ron – dijo Harry haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedara quieto – no estábamos haciendo nada, de hecho será mejor que empecemos a movernos – y dicho esto y después de un ultimo beso se levantaron los dos de la cama.

´´´´´

Los días pasaban rápido, muy rápido en opinión de los alumnos que veían como los exámenes se acercan inexorablemente. El mes de abril había pasado como una exhalación. Las flores ya habían empezado a florecer, dando a los terrenos un aspecto más jovial, divertido, alegre. La nieve ya estaba prácticamente derretida y el lago empezaba a descongelarse cosa que permitía ver al calamar gigante, que había resistido otro gélido invierno prácticamente sepultado por la capa de hielo.

La mejora del tiempo parecía que había animado un poco el estado anímico de los alumnos sobretodo en el aspecto sentimental, ya que parecía que había más parejas que nunca paseando por los terrenos o por los pasillos del castillo.

Pero eso, los chicos de quinto y séptimo curso, prácticamente no habían podido disfrutarlo. Aunque tanto Ron y Hermione como Harry y Yael habían sacado tiempo de debajo las piedras. Sobretodo esta última pareja, que tenían más complicado verse debido a que residían en diferentes casas. Pero desde que hacía prácticamente un mes que habían vivido su primera vez, habían hecho más de una...y más de dos escapaditas a la sala secreta, eso sí, compaginándolo con Ron y Hermione. Las dos parejas iban viento en popa y los merodeadores ya empezaban a bromear diciéndoles que para cuando la boda.

Por su parte, estos últimos seguían como siempre: James estaba cada vez más feliz y empezaba a superar la falta de Lily, aunque no había día en que no pensara en ella, sobretodo cuando veía a Harry y Yael tan enamorados y no podía evitar pensar que ojalá ellos dos se hubiese enamorada a los 15, podrían haber disfrutado dos años más de su amor.

Sirius seguía igual de alocado que siempre. Seguía con sus escapaditas a Hogsmeade en busca de ratos de divertidos y según contaba había estado con alguna mujer pero nada serio. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse.

Y por último, Remus parecía haber superado su historia con Vector. Desde que rompió con ella no había vuelto a estar con nadie y aunque a veces Harry insistía en que se lo volviera a plantear y que buscara alguna mujer para formar una familia, Remus declinada diciendo que ya tenía una.

Así pues, abril pasó rápido y sin percances. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo faltaba una semana (empezaban el 13 de mayo y acababan el 24) y las clases eran más que nada de repaso.

Los merodeadores habían basado sus últimas clases en circuitos prácticos con preguntas a medio recorrido y estaba convencidos de que todos lograrían superar el examen de defensa perfectamente si lograban templar los nervios.

El viernes anterior a que empezaran McGonagall les dio el horario. Por la mañana tendrían los exámenes teóricos y por la tarde los prácticos y los examinadores seria personal que vendría exclusivamente del ministerio. Les dio una serie de recomendaciones para no perder los nervios, les aconsejó dormir mucho y estar lo más relajados posible y les aseguro que nadie había muerto por hacer esos exámenes ni por suspenderlos. Con unas inusuales palabras de ánimos para sus chicos les dejó salir media hora antes, que ellos aprovecharon sin rechistar.

-Bueno, el primer examen es el de encantamientos, por lo que voy a empezar por ahí – dijo Harry cuando se acomodó en su butaca preferida rebuscando en su mochila los apuntes.

-Tengo unas ganas que se acaben ya – suspiró Ron imitando a su amigo.

-¿No estáis emocionados? – dijo de repente Hermione que no parecía para nada preocupada con los exámenes, al contrario tenía ganas de empezar – es una gran oportunidad para demostrar todo lo que sabemos – dijo felizmente.

Harry y Ron solo se miraron entre sí negando con la cabeza y se enfrascaron con los apuntes sin molestarse a replicar

Cuantas ganas tenía de que acabasen, pensó Harry. Cuando eso ocurriera, seria libre para distraerse, salir con Yael y divertirse con sus padres. Podría ser feliz nuevamente. Pero lo que no sabía era que eso no era más que falsas ilusiones y que después de los exámenes le esperaba lo más duro de todo. Demostrar en la vida real lo que realmente había aprendido.

´´´´´´´

me encanta dejar estas coletillas al final de cada capitulo!! Jejeje. Como he dicho antes, en el próximo ya conoceremos quien es el maldito espía y la cosa se pondrá fea.

Ah! Falta decir que quedan unos 6 o 7 capítulos más o menos vale? Y que ya tengo los dos últimos pensado, solo me falta ponerme un día a escribirlos. Nada más!

that's all folks!!!

Besos!!!


	44. Hey God, tell me what the hell is going ...

Muy buenas a todos! Pekenyita ha regresado! Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido exámenes...(mejor me ahorro los comentarios...) y por eso he tardado pero creo que nunca más pasara. Centrándonos en el capitulo deciros que al final descubriréis quien es el espía, algunos me lo habéis sugerido e incluso lo habéis adivinado, otros ni siquiera por asombro. En el siguiente capitulo, ampliaré el por que el, como ha sido y todo eso. Prometo que estará el lunes o el martes que viene como compensación de la espera.

Como supongo que estaréis impacientes contesto los reviews y a leer. (No vale mirar el nombre antes de leer el capitulo entero!!!!)

Gracias a:

**Lucumbus:** Ei! Pues nada nen, que aquí estoy otra vez dispuesta a acabar el fic, como mínimo acabaré algo jejeje...Si, si, si, el libro de Ayla tiene malas influencias...Gracias por contribuir a uno de los mil, espero llegar....Pues nana xiket que luego hablamos! Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Ho sento per tardar, pero no era un bon moment per escriure. Com portes el treball? Va be? Vinga espero que tagradi el capitol y tagradi l'espia! Jejej petons!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola! Siento la tardanza pero os recompensare, estos últimos tengo la intención de subirlos mas o menos seguidos, muchas cosas ya las tengo muy muy pensadas. Venga espero que te guste! Bye!

**Magu:** Buenas! Ya, ya! Estas apunto de saber quien es, pero no el porque, eso será en el próximo. Gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste el espía! Besos!

**Dany black**: Gracias! Te queda muy poco para saber quien es. Nos vemos pronto!

**Seishiro:** Hola! Ya me dirás si habías acertado quien es el espía. Mmm pues no, no me llego el review...a veces pasa. Por cierto...me agregaste al MSN? Es que no se si eres tu pk te hablo y no contestas.... en fin, nos vemos!

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Jejeje, pues este capitulo te va a dejar muy picada, pero intentare subir muy rápido el próximo te lo prometo. Necesito un tiempo de descanso...pero aquí entre tu y yo, el otro día tuve una idea que no estaría mal...quien sabe quizás me animo...tu no digas nada...ejejeje, gracias por el review! (Snape?...no se porque diría que no...) besos

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! Sobre todo para Yael es muy reconocible....Mmm no se si te va a gustar como acabe volví, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero mejor lo reservamos por si algún día hecho en falta escribir y lo continuo, ok? Nos vemos!

**Looony Moony**: Si, chica si, 6 o 7, parecía que nunca llegaría al final, pero ya se acerca....Espero que te guste el capitulo y te guste el nombre del espía. Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Como estas? Si, da penita, no? A mi muchísima...pero todo tiene su fin. Espero que como mínimo el final te guste. Nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Ya esta aquí el espía, ha tardado pero se desveló, espero que entendáis mas o menos porque cuando lo expliqué. Estoy segura que dentro de un tiempo volveré a escribir, me ha gustado mucho la experiencia. Nos vemos muy pronto!

**HermioneGranger91:** Aquí esta la continuación, he tardado pero...ya esta aquí, espero que te guste. Bye

**Kekoa-CCS:** Hola! Muchas gracias, necesito la suerte para que me salgan bien....y no me queráis matar....nos vemos, gracias de nuevo! Cuidate

**Elizabeth Black**: Ja esta aquí! L'espia es desvela, despres de tant de temps, a veure que et sembla. Voldemort seguira viu...en Harry encara no te poder....suficient, ja veuras...vinga en veiem! Sí, tinc ganes d'arribar als mil! Adeu!

**Remus-lupin-black-darckg:** Hola! Si, ya se desvela el espía, por fin da la cara, a ver que te parece. La rata...bueno esa esta "muerta" hace mucho, al principio de todo le dan el beso del dementor, no se si te acuerdas....ahora cuando acabe el fin me dedicare a leer, me pasare por el tuyo, nos vemos!

**Evan:** Hola! Ya desvelo el espía...que pesaos...jejeje ya esta no habrá más intriga por ese tema....Remus y Sirius, no, no acabaran con pareja, Sirius es demasiado cabeza loca y Remus, ya sabes su opinión sobre tener pareja oficial y estable. Muchas gracias! Intentare acabar el fic como se merece pero me da mucha mucha penita, y mas ahora que ya veo el final tan cerca...venga wapa nos vemos pronto! Cuídate!

**Raipotter**: Divertidos los exámenes? Jejej los chicos no opinan lo mismo, ya veras. Te gustaría ver a una pantera en medio de un pasillo? YO creo que no, me entraría el pánico!!! Tu tranquila que gozare mucho escribiendo el final, pensaba que nunca llegaría. Nos vemos muy muy pronto! Gracias! Malfoy??? Mmmmm, diría que no.... ;)

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Eso espero yo también, tengo mucho miedo a que el final no os guste, o no sepa manejarlo bien...ufff! Que responsabilidad! Haré lo que pueda! Nos vemos!

**Rosy:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara hasta ahora y que también te guste lo viene! Nos vemos!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Jejejej, si me encanta dejaron intrigados y ya veras el final de este...ejem ejem...Me alegro que te gustara, disfruta de este, que es uno de los últimos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Mmmm..soc cruel, ho se....espera al final d'akest...en fi, moltes gracies! Adeu!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Gracias! Lo del olor y lo del espía se soluciona todo aquí, espero que te guste....Si, da penita que se acabe, a mi también, te lo prometo! Pero todo llega! Subiere el 45 muy pronto! Besos

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, ahora que ya queda poco no lo abandones eh!!?? Jejeje Muchas gracias por ocupar un poco de tu escaso tiempo en dejarme el review...a ver si entre todos llegamos a los mil. Muchos besos! Cuídate!

**MIACKA:** Hola! Gracias! Ahora subiere los capítulos bastante seguidos, porque todos van a estar muy relacionados uno con el otro. Nos vemos! Besos!

Capitulo 44: **_Hey God, tell me what the hell is going on_**

El fin de semana pasó rápido, demasiado rápido. Fueron dos días de intranquilidad, pero no fue hasta el domingo por la noche en que los chicos se dieron cuenta realmente que pasaría al día siguiente y que Hermione dijera cuando ya se despedían todos, que si eran concientes de que se jugaban su futuro en el mundo mágico, no ayudo mucho para templar los ánimos.

Esa noche nadie durmió mucho. A Harry le costó conciliar el sueño, pensando en todos los encantamientos que había estudiado, pensando en la forma de realizarlo y lo más preocupante, él sabía que lo sabía pero...¿se acordaría de todo?

Finalmente y tras unos breves momentos de pánico empezó a caer en un ligero sueño.

´´´´´

-El día de nuestra muerte ha llegado – dijo Ron en tono dramático mientras se esperaban junto a Hermione, Harry y Yael, que estaba dando soporte moral a su novio, a que los examinadores dejaran listo el gran comedor.

-Hombre, mi día no creo – respondió Harry tranquilamente – bueno a no ser que Voldemort aparezca a medio examen... – pero no acabó de decir la frase cuando notó 4 collejas.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma – se escuchó la voz de James que había parecido por detrás, acompañado de Sirius y Remus, y para sorpresa de Harry, Yael también le había dado el cuarto capón.

-¡Ei! – se quejó indignado a su novia pero como le respondió con un beso Harry no pudo quejarse más.

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Nerviosos? – preguntó James con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hijo.

-Porque negarlo, sí, muy nerviosos – admitió Ron mirando con impaciencia hacia la puerta, quería que se abriera ya y que no se abriera nunca.

-Bueno, tranquilos, si los exámenes son fáciles, además nosotros nos divertimos mucho.

-Lo sé – susurró Harry y los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos avergonzados. Pensaban que Harry ya no se acordaría de su pequeño...accidente en quinto. Los demás no entendieron el porque de la intranquilidad de los merodeadores y el tono agrio de Harry.

-Mmmm...bueno – carraspeó Remus intentado salir del túnel donde se habían metido – ya veréis como os van bien...

-Además – empezó a decir Harry ya en un tono de voz normal – el último examen es pociones. Justo cuando más cansado y nervioso estaré, van y me ponen el examen que más me juego. ¿Estáis seguros que Snape no lo ha puesto expresamente? –exclamó indignado.

-Si no fuera porque las fechas las ponen el comité de examinadores te diría que sí, pero.... – le dijo James mientras los examinadores empezaban a abrir las puertas – venga chicos la hora ha llegado – le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Harry.

-Estad tranquilos, leed todo dos veces, no contestéis sin pensarlo dos veces – empezó a enumerar Remus

-No copiéis, o si lo hacéis que no se note – añadió Sirius.

-Mucha suerte chicos – le dijo James para dar un beso a Harry que acababa de despedirse de Yael – Yael será mejor que vayas adelantándote, porque aunque llegues tarde, llegaras antes que nosotros – le advirtió ya que ahora tenían clase con cuarto de Ravenclaw y ellos ya llegaban 5 minutos tarde.

-Sí, suerte a los tres, pensare en vosotros – les dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Pero disimula que no quiero sacarte puntos! – le gritó Sirius divertido.

Después de las últimas palabras de apoyo, los tres entraron junto al resto de compañeros al gran comedor que estaba abarrotado de mesas individuales cada unos con una serie de pergaminos en ella.

Los profesores los fueron distribuyendo por la sala. Hermione esta a tres filas y cuatro columnas por detrás de Harry y Ron a siete por delante y una a su izquierda.

Un hombre de avanzada edad esperó hasta que todos estuvieron sentados y en silencio para recordarles que tenían 3 horas para acabar el examen teórico, que no se podía copiar y que podían preguntar lo que quisieran, aunque quizás no les contestaran. Cuando se escuchó las 9 y media en un reloj lejano, les dieron permiso para dar la vuelta al papel y empezar a escribir.

Dos horas y media después Harry estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a que sus compañeros salieran. Era el primer Gryffin que salía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho porque a los 5 minutos Ron salió con el pelo desordenado pero con un abismo de sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente Harry.

-No era tan difícil, ¿no?

-¿Aprobado? – le dijo

-¿Aprobado? – le devolvió el pelirrojo la pregunta y como si lo tuvieran ensayado ambos dijeron un fuerte y convencido

-¡APROBADOS!

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo. Por supuesto Hermione fue la última pero estaba bastante satisfecha.

Los tres salieron andando por el pasillo para salir a los terrenos con la seguridad de que tenían prácticamente el primer TIMO en el bolsillo.

Por la tarde, el examen practico no hizo más que reafirmar la buena sensación de la mañana. Los fueron llamando por grupos para que hicieran los encantamientos que los examinadores pedían. No tuvieron mucho problema. El primer examen había ido bien, el siguiente no parecía tan fácil TRANSFIGURACI"N.

´´´´´´

El balance al final de la semana fue bastante positivo. Quizá transfiguraciones fue el que más quebraderos de cabeza le dio a Harry que se lió un poco con un par de hechizos pero que al final reaccionó a tiempo y salvó la situación. Con un poco de suerte sacaría buena nota. El miércoles tuvieron herbologia, una materia bastante sencillita que no fue muy difícil y el jueves tuvieron defensa contra las artes oscuras, que fue sin duda el examen que mejor le fue. De algo le había servido las clases extras con Remus. En el examen estaban presentes los merodeadores que con dificultad resistían la tentación de ayudar a los tres. Pero cuando a las 2 horas Harry entregó el examen a una señora del comité de examinadores y alzó el pulgar cuando salían supieron que Harry no necesitaba su ayuda. Iba sobrado en esa materia, cosa que se demostró en el práctico por la tarde. Sin duda sacaría la máxima puntuación.

El viernes, tanto Ron como Harry no tuvieron ningún examen. Los alumnos se examinaban de runas antiguas y después de ver los enormes libros que Hermione había tenido que estudiar se alegraron enormemente de no escoger esa materia. Aunque Ron insistió en tomarse un día de descanso Harry no aceptó. Yael tenía clases y prefería estudiar ese día para así poder tomarse un rato el sábado con su chica. Un poco desilusionado, Ron se fue a molestar a otro y Harry se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Pero ese esfuerzo sirvió cuando el sábado por la tarde él salió por el retrato de la sala común dejando a Ron y a Hermione estudiando como desesperados para historia.

´´´´´

-¿Harry?

-Ummm

-¿Estas dormido?

-No – contestó él con una voz que daba la impresión de todo lo contrario. Ella rió.

Estaban en la que se había convertido en la sala preferida de Harry, la sala secreta y después de pasar un rato con su chica ahora estaba tumbado con ella a su lado y se encontraba sumido en un estado de sopor.

-¿Qué pasará este verano? – preguntó Yael mirándolo seriamente, aunque el tuviera los ojos cerrados – no quiero pasar dos meses sin verte, bueno, no puedo pasar dos meses sin verte – declaró ella sin ningún tapujo y lo dicho hizo que Harry despertada de golpe.

-No vamos a pasar dos meses sin vernos. Podemos vernos entre medio – dijo girándose para quedar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos – podemos quedar algunos días o incluso puedes venir a mi casa o yo puedo ir a la tuya o...no se, deben de haber mil alternativas pero no pasaremos tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, te necesito demasiado ya – dijo en un arranque de sinceridad - ¿ves lo que me estas haciendo? Incluso estoy hablando como un estúpido enamorado y es por tu culpa – le recriminó en broma para luego darle un beso en la nariz.

-Te quiero – le contestó ella a la que Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues las 7 y algo ¿por?

-Aun puedo permitirme el lujo de estar media hora más antes de ponerme a estudiar – acabó diciendo antes de acercarla hacia él y empezar a besarla nuevamente.

´´´´´

Si la primera semana de exámenes fue un éxito, la segunda ya no. En cuidado de criaturas mágicas no tuvieron ninguna dificultad. A pesar de todo Hagrid sabía mucho de criaturas y no era un mal profesor y el examen les pareció fácil. Pero el martes, donde tenían el examen de astronomía por la noche, la racha se empezó a truncar. Harry se olvidó de muchos nombres, solo recordó con exactitud los nombres de todas las estrellas de la constelación del canis mayor donde la estrella que predominaba era la más brillantes de todas, la estrella Sirius. Su padrino no se cansaba nunca de recordarle que en su familia era tradición poner a los nuevos miembros nombres de estrellas y él que era el primogénito de la familia Black le habían puesto el nombre de la mas brillante. Eso era la único de lo que estaba orgulloso de su familia, su nombre.

Pero si el examen de astronomía con mucha suerte lograría aprobarlo, el de adivinación del día siguiente, ni con toda la suerte del mundo lograría sacar un aprobado.

No logró ver más que humo en la bola, en las hojas de te, solo vio eso, hojas mojadas, confundió las líneas de la mano...en definitiva, un desastre. Solo tenía el consuelo de que esa asignatura no contaba para nada en su futuro.

Pero a medida que se acercaba el viernes Harry se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

El miércoles apenas estudió para historia de la magia, del día siguiente, si no que se dedicó a pociones y ese fue el resultado para historia.

Lo contestó todo, pero sin nombres ni fichas precisas, solo los hechos a groso modo y de una forma lo más entendedora posible. También dudaba que aprobara ese...

Y por fin llegó el día. El día donde se decidiría si seria auror o no.

Antes de entrar, Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes. Ni Yael con mimos, ni Sirius con bromas, ni Remus con su permanente tranquilidad, ni James con su presencia lograron tranquilizarlo. Ron y Hermine, incluso se habían apartado del grupo porque les estaba poniendo de los nervios.

A las 9.35 (5 minutos más tarde de lo normal) entraron dentro donde solo poner un pie en el comedor vieron a Snape delante del escritorio con una cara que a Harry se le antojo de mal agüero.

No fue del todo mal. Las horas de estudio habían servido de algo y supo contestar toco detalladamente, solo le faltaba el práctico de la tarde y sería totalmente libre, pasara lo que pasara.

Por suerte Snape no apareció por la tarde dándoles mayor tranquilidad a todos.

La poción que les mandaron hacer eran difíciles pero no algo imposible. Harry se concentró en su caldero, en sus ingredientes y en su reloj y cuando por fin el examinador dio la orden de que embotellaran las pociones y las dejaran encima de la mesa, Harry sintió como si un peso desapareciera de su estomago. Le había ido bien, LE HABIA IDO BIEN. Con suerte lograría una buena puntuación y Snape tendría que aceptarle en su clase el año siguiente.. Con un poco de suerte sería auror.

A los tres merodeadores que lo estaban esperando fuera no les hizo falta preguntarle como le había ido, porque solo al verlos se hecho encima de ellos la mar de feliz.

Era libre, pensó con la cara en el hueco del hombro de su padre, había terminado. Por suerte o por desgracia su futuro estada decidido.

´´´´´´

Tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad. Así definiría Harry su semana después de los exámenes. No había hecho prácticamente nada. Únicamente se había dedicado a dormir, charlar con Ron y Hermione, estar con Yael en sus ratos libres (que no eran muchos porque ella tenía ahora los exámenes de fin de curso) y de vez en cuando, cuando los merodeadores tenían horas libres sin clases hacer alguna que otra clase de defensa.

Aunque Remus decía que ya era un gran duelista a Harry le gustaba de vez en cuando practicar un rato y porque negarlo, le encanaba batirse en suelo (y ganar) a algunos de sus padres.

Ese día, martes 4 de junio, Harry estaba delante de la puerta de la clase de transfiguraciones acompañando a Yael mientras esperaban que llegara McGonagall.

-¿Qué planes tienes hoy? – le pregunto la chica mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su chico.

-He quedado con mi padre...James – aclaró al ver que la chica levantaba una ceja. Normalmente Harry se refería a ellos como "mi padre" – tiene el día libre y hemos decidido hacer el día del padre y del hijo – dijo con una sonrisa – por lo que hasta esta tarde no te veré – añadió haciendo un puchero.

Yael sonrió y se acercó melosamente a él dispuesta a darle un beso cuando McGonagall pasó por delante y les cortó el rollo.

Con un sentimiento de disgusto la pareja se despidió con un rápido y casto beso en la mejilla y la chica entró en la clase mientras que Harry se encaminaba hacía el lago donde había quedado con su padre.

Mientras salía por los terrenos, bastante vacíos a esas horas, observó como ninguna nube surcaba el cielo. El sol brillaba esplendoroso y cálido, demasiado para el gusto de Harrty que a pesar que iba con las mangas recogidas, el nudo de la corbata deshecho y la camisa bastante abierta tenía mucho calor. Los pájaros revoloteaban de un árbol a otro, trinando felizmente...era una imagen de paz pero Harry no tenía ese misma sensación...No sabía que era, pero no estaba tranquilo, algo le decía que algo no estaba bien, algo iba mal.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa sensación. Nada mala podía pasar y menos ahí, en el lugar más protegido de toda Inglaterra, Hogwarts. Iba a pasar un día entero con su padre, los dos solos, algo que hacía un año ni loco hubiese ni soñado.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde había quedado con James (ese lugar escondido detrás de los arbustos, donde él y Yael se habían besado por primera vez) se sentó a esperar que llegara su padre. Miró el reloj, las 10 menos cuarto. Todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora. Seguro que tendría que esperas como mínimo 10 minutos.

Arrancando un poco de hierba se puso a juguetear con ella.

Pasaron 10 minutos y James todavía no aparecía y Harry ya se estaba aburriendo. Seguro que estaba con Sirius y se le había pasado el tiempo.

Las 10.30 y nada. 10.40 y Harry se empezó a preocupar. Normalmente James era bastante puntual, no era en él habitual llegar 10 minutos tarde y menos si había quedado con él. Preocupado y con el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien más presente que nunca se levantó y se dirigió hacia el castillo, hacia la habitación de sus padres.

Andaba muy rápido y él mismo se reprendía sobre su nerviosismo. Su padre estaba bien. Seguro que tenía un motivo para retrasarse. Quizá Dumbledore lo había llamado a su despacho y no había podido avisarle...

Llegó al cuadro del viejo simpático y dijo la contraseña rápidamente _"Prongs orgulloso de su cervatillo"_ y entró.

En el salón estaban Sirius y Remus que levantaron la vista sorprendidos. Pero ni rastro de James.

-¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó directamente, cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Contigo? – dijo Sirius – salió hace más de 20 minutos. Habíais quedado, ¿no?

-No me gusta nada todo esto – dijo Harry mirando a los dos merodeadores mientras andaba arriba y a abajo de la habitación – algo a pasado, ahora estoy seguro – les comentó un poco frenéticamente moviendo las manos rápidamente – yo he llegado temprano y como he visto que tardaba he venido para ver si pasaba algo. Desde hace un rato tengo una sensación muy rara, Sirius, y no me gusta un pelo.

Tras esta última declaración, los dos adultos se levantaron del sofá.

-Bueno tranquilo, Harry – intervino Remus – dividámonos y busquémoslo, seguro que estará por ahí hablando con alguien o quizá con Albus – dijo con un tono que pretendía ser convincente – si lo encontráis....

-¡Espera! – dijo de repente Sirius y de su bolsillo sacó el espejo intercomunicador que tanto James, como Harry como él, compartían - ¿James? – gritó al espejo. Nada apareció – JAMES POTTER – nada otra vez – mierda- murmuró poniéndose nervioso él también.

-Vale, rápido a buscarlo, si lo encontráis ....nos llamamos por el espejo – dijo Remus encantando uno para que Sirius y Harry pudieran contactar con él.

Sin esperar más, los tres salieron y se dispersaron en 3 direcciones distintas. Harry se dirigió hacia los pisos de abajo. Iba bajando los escalones de 3 en 3 cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Sin tiempo que perder se transformo en pantera y olfateó.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron. Sentía el olor de James y ese olor tan extraño que había sentido hacía más de un mes delante de la habitación de sus padres.

El olor era más o menos reciente, media hora como máximo. Siguiendo el rastro y corriendo sin importarle que alguien pudiera descubrirle, bajó un par de pisos. El olor se intensificaba cada vez más. Giro a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha y una a la izquierda y de repente sinitó el olor de forma mucho más intensa, como si más de un ser fuera el portador de ese extraño olor. Confundido levantó la vista. Un cuadro de frutas se encontraba delante de él. No entendía nada. Ese cuadro le sonaba, ese cuadro llevaba a....

"ELFOS" Esa simple palabra resonó con fuerza en la mente de Harry.

Con el corazón latiendo furiosamente, se forzó a tranquilizarse un poco y pensar. El olor que había sentido, ahora lo sabía era de un elfo. ¡Claro! ¡Como podía haber sido tan tonto! Por eso podía olerlo por todo el castillo. Los elfos se movían por todo el castillo limpiando y ordenando las cosas. ¿Pero eso que significaba? ¿Qué el espía era un elfo? ¡Anda ya! Todos eran leales a Dumbledore no podían traicionarle y mucho menos servir de espía a Voldemort...no, no tenía sentido pero de igual forma eso le importaba muy poco a Harry ahora, tenía que encontrar a su padre, que si sus descabelladas sospechas eran ciertas estaba con el espía...un elfo...

Se concentró nuevamente en los olores, era muy difícil distinguir el aroma de su padre entre todo ese olor a elfos pero gracias a Merlín que la pantera tenía el olfato muy desarrollado...lo identificó débilmente en un estrecho pasillo a su izquierda y sin pensárselo ni un segundo reemprendió la marcha. En el fondo había una puerta donde claramente se distinguía el olor de su padre y el del elfo.

Se transformó otra vez en humano y antes de entrar llamó por el espejo a Sirius. Cuando su padrino apareció en su espejo empezó a hablar

-He encontrado su rastro, esta en una habitación al lado de las cocinas...Sirius creo que el espía era un elfo y tiene a papá.... – dijo rápidamente con pánico en la voz.

-Vale, no te muevas, no entres, estoy cerca en 2 minutos llego, llama a Remus. No hagas nada – acabó diciendo antes de cortar la comunicación. Y Harry llamó a Remus.

Acababa de cortar la conversación con el hombre lobo cuando un perro negro apareció. Rápidamente dejó atrás su forma animaga.

-Tienes razón, aquí esta el olor de James y de un elfo....¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan idiotas? – dijo con disgusto.

-¿Entramos? – dijo Harry que se moría de nervios, no quería saber que se encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Sirius simplemente asintió y sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

-Ponte detrás de mi y prepárate para soltar algún hechizo. Cuando diga tres – indicó en voz baja a Harry mientras este se ponía en posición de ataque – uno...dos... – Sirius se acercó aun más a la puerta – TRES! – exclamó dando una fuerte patada a la puerta.

Un halo de luz les llegó impidiendo que pudieran atacar, al caer la puerta al suelo. En el centro de la sala se encontraba James sentado y amarrado, moviéndose frenéticamente indicándoles que se fueran de ahí.

-Harry Potter, señor – se escuchó a una voz muy aguda de detrás de James mientras que la figura baja de un elfo aparecía.

A Harry le costó reconocer a la figura, demasiado impactado para pensar con claridad. Pero de repente su cerebro reaccionó.

-WINKY!!! – exclamó y tras eso y una sonrisa perversa en los labios, la elfina chasqueó los dedos y otro fogonazo de luz se extendió por la habitación. Tanto James, como Sirius como Harry notaron como si algo les tirara de sus ombligos...un traslador. Winky les estaba transportando a algún lugar. Seguramente ante Voldemort.

-Mierda! – exclamó Remus que justo había llegado cuando Harry grito el nombre de la elfina y esta los hacía desaparecer.

Tenía que informar rápidamente a Albus. Necesitaban ayuda.

´´´´

Uooo! Ya esta aquí el espía!!! Sorprendidos? Intrigados? Extrañados? Bueno, donde les lleva Winky? Estará Voldemort presente? Podrá hacer algo Remus? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!!! Jejeje

Y bueno...se que por tardar tanto no me merezco muchos reviews pero...mirad, es que tengo un sueño, bueno de hecho son dos: uno es ser una estrella del rock, pero creo que eso ya es imposible ( ni canto ni toco ningún instrumento) por lo que me contentare en cumplir el segundo. Llegar a los mil reviews!! Por favor, ayudadme a cumplirlo!!!!

Y nada mas, nos vemos muy pronto lo prometo!

Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos en un review! Besos!


	45. I watched life criticize the truth

Hola! Me sentía culpable por haber tardado tanto la ultima vez que os prometí que actualizaría el lunes o el martes, pero la culpa seguía corrompiéndome por eso os subo hoy el capitulo 45. Un capitulo muy muy importante donde se desvelan grandes misterios y que por favor si no entendéis algo lo preguntéis porque los últimos 4 caps (si serán 4 más, me quedare en 49 capítulos) están totalmente ligados a esto.

Aun no hemos llegado a la meta de los 1000 pero quedan muy muy poquitos, que emoción.

Me dejo de palabrería y os contesto los reviews, muchas gracias por colaborar a los mil! Besos a todos:

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola! Jejej te gustó? Mmm...mal hecho eso de estudiar mi fic en vez de economía ...¬¬ Aquí tienes la actualización pero creo que cuando acabes de leer querrás más...Bueno, espero tu opinión. Cuídate

**Jack Dawson:** Hola!!! Gracies! Necesitaba una opinió...jejeje gracies de nou, ens veiem, ja et dire algu.

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! No acertaste?? Jejej, la verdad es que era un poco raro, pero mejor así, no? Aquí esta el capitulo, intentare subir el siguiente tan rápido como este. Besos

**Eizabeth Black:** Bones! No timaginaves la Winky?? Jejeje, soc rara, no? :P Aquí ten els 45, necesitaras d'igual manera el 46 pero be, poc a poc, pujare el mes rapid que pugui, ho pormteo. Petons

**Evan:** Hola! Jejeje, mas amenazas no!!!! Ya recibiré mas después de este...jejej en fin, gracias por el comentario, nos vemos por el msn, disfruta de uno de los últimos capítulos.

**Cocojajas:** Hola! Gracias por el mail, si, recibí el review, deberías estar estresada...jejeje en fin, este es corto pero intento a ver que te parece. Gracias! Nos vemos! Besos

**Magu**: hola! gracias! Jejeje, aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo! Ya quedan poco para los mil! Nos vemos luego!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Ya has visto que Yael no podías pensar eso de mi niña??? Pues Winky porque....lee el capitulo alguien muy importante te lo contará. Los mil ya están cerca.....que emoción.

**Trixi-Black:** Hola! Jjeje, sorprendida? Aquí un capitulo nuevo! Espero que te guste, pronto estará el siguiente.

**Jessy Potter**: Hola! Hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia! Si, James y Sirius también son mis favoritos por eso están ahí. Las amigas de Lily no van a aparecer...una esta en América y la otra en Francia, de hecho James dijo que perdieron contacto poco después, quizás ni siquiera están vivas. Ellas no son importantes en esto. Pronto estará el próximo capitulo. Besos y gracias nuevamente.

**Remus-lupin-black-darckg:** Ya ves que no he tardado nada, y el próximo intentare tardar lo mismo, muchas gracias, ya quedan pocos para los mil! Hasta la próxima!

**Blaklady:** Hola! Sospechabas de Winky? Si? Felicidades eres una de las pocas! ...si por eso me quieres venir a buscar, espera con este, te veo sacando los billetes....muchas gracias!

**Flack:** Hola! Muchas muchas gracias! Prontito llego a los mil! Gracias por la contribución, espero que te guste el cap.

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Que al final saliste?? Jejeje Por cierto, necesito tu protección ya! Evix me kiere matar de la forma mas cruel. Vente pa barna ya! Tengo un bunker la mar de mono, creo que te gustara. Pues nada xiket, gracias por el aporte a los mil a ver kien lo envía. El lobito...mejor dejarlo a salvo, jejejej, es mi perdición. Besos hasta luego

**Padma:** Ummm con este capitulo será una tercera vez...) pero eso le da emoción no? Jejej Muchas gracias, subiré el próximo muy pronto. Besos

**Looony Moony:** Hola! No? jejej sorprendida? Como ves no he tardado nada en actualizar. El próximo intentare que sea igual de rápido. Besos cuídate

**Miacka:** Hola! Gracias. Winky era alguien que prácticamente nadie sospechaba, por eso me decidí, Malfoy hubiese sido demasiado obvio. Muchas gracias de nuevo, nos vemos!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Si, me tarde pero como ves ahora intento reparar ese error, jeje, el próximo será así de rápido, mas o menos. En este cap te explico porque es winky, quedan muy pocos para los mil. Besos! Y gracias

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Jejej te gusto que fuera Winky? Jejej Algún Slytherin era algo demasiado obvio, preferi sorprenderos. Disfruta del capitulo que esto se acaba. Besos

**Niniel204:** Hola! Como estas? Por aquí muy bien, bastante contenta por haber acabado el capitulo. Si, Winky, algo raro no? Jejej pero eso es lo importante. Muchas gracias por contribuir por la causa.

**JuliaSakura:** Hola! Si, corto, este es lo mismo pero es muy intenso, espero que os guste. Nos vemos!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! Todas tus preguntas se contestan aquí, jejejej. Muchas gracias! Besos

**Seishiro1:** Hola! Te gusto el espía? Jejeej. Gracias! Bye

**Liuny:** Sigo! Gracias!

**Lelekasha:** Hola! Ya te echaba de menos....gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo, esto ya se acaba.

**Lladruc:** JO???? CRUEL??? No se pk pero ja m'ho han dit! Jejej. Gracias! Con veus esta el capitol molt rapid. Disfrutal

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos!

**Deedlit:** Wapa, gracies! Jejeje P ens veiem aquesta setmana. Petons!

**Kala:** Hola! Jejej, Winky los lleva ante su amo, tu que crees que pasara? Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Diana Black:** Hola! Gracias! Disfrutalo!

**Squall Lionhart1**: Ey tu review, te acordaste! Que tal? Jejej muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap tmb. Lo pensaré pero ya sabes mi opinión. Nos vemos!

**Alex black bird:** Hola! Aun estas leyendo el fic? Por navidad? Jeje esos capítulos son de mis preferidos! Mmm, siento, pero a pesar de muchas plegarias para que regrese lily, ella no va a regresar, además solo faltan 4 capítulos y ya no hay tiempo. Nunca fue muy idea regresar a Lily, pero si quieres tengo un fic de su diario. Nos vemos! Intentare pasarme por ese fic! Gracias, espero que te guste el resto del fic.

Bueno, lo dicho que muchas gracias y a disfrutar!!!

Capítulo 45: **I watched life criticize the truth**

Los tres merodeadores cayeron pesadamente al suelo, uno encima de otro. Rápidamente y desenredándose Sirius y Harry se levantaron y se apresuraron a desatar las cuerdas que mantenían a James paralizado.

-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Sirius mirando alrededor de la sala oscura con la varita levantada.

-No tengo ni idea – dijo James que se estaba poniendo bien la ropa y luego se puso a inspeccionar la sala, siempre muy cerca de Harry. Cuando era joven le entusiasmaban esas emboscadas pero ahora que su hijo estaba a su lado, la cosa perdía gracia - ¿dónde esta esa maldita elfa? – preguntó indignado. Como él, el Gran auror James Potter había podido caer tontamente en la trampa de ese criatura.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el lago para encontrarse con Harry, la elfa, se había cruzado en su camino, llorando diciendo que había un problema en las cocinas y que por favor fuera a ayudar, que era el primer profesor que encontraba. El inocentemente y sin sospechar en ningún momento, la había acompañado y cuando se encontraban en el corredor donde estaba la cocina unas cuerdas le habían atado de improvisto, cayendo el suelo, sin darle tiempo de reacción.

-¿La conocías Harry? – le preguntó al recordar que él la había llamado por su nombre.

-Sí, es Winky amiga de Dobby – contó mientras escuchaba atentamente por si oía algo extraño. Su cicatriz empezaba a escocerle y eso no era una buena señal – era la elfa domestica de los Crouch, no entiendo como puede ser ella la espía. Dumbledore la acogió cuando Crouch la despidió en la final de la copa de quidditch – estaba contando cuando un fiblazo en la cicatriz le hizo doblarse de dolor alertando a James y a Sirius.

-Pues muy fácil, Harry – es escuchó una voz escalofriante, fría – solo hace falta llegar en el momento oportuno y un poco de persuasión, ah! Y buenos contactos.

Lord Voldmeort había aparecido. Su cara de serpiente, sus ojos rojos, los orificios en vez de su llegada la sala se había iluminado, permitiendo a los tres merodeadores ver como era el lugar donde habían sido transportados.

Era una gran sala, con muchas antorchas colgados en las múltiples columnas que sostenían el alto techo. A Harry le recordó vagamente a la cámara de los secretos. Ante el pensamiento le sobrevino un escalofrió que James debió notar porque se acercó aun más a el.

Voldemort estaba en medio de la sala y en el fondo se veían figuras vestidas de negro. Eran muchas, Voldemort había logrado reunir a un gran numero de aliados.

-Un placer volver a verte James – dijo con voz divertida mientras lo miraba con ojos burlones –la última vez, estabas un poco muerto – bromeó y seguidamente se rió se de propio comentario.

James y Sirius cerraron filas entorno a Harry que a pesar de que la cicatriz le estaba matando de dolor estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a su Némesis.

-Mi quería Winky – exclamó Voldemort de repente – que gran trabajo has hecho. No solamente has traído a los Potter sino que también a Black, magnifico... – murmuró lleno de gozo. Iba andando por la sala mirando discretamente a sus mortifagos– pero que mal educado que soy – dijo mientras sus pasos le llevaban delante de los tres merodeadores que estaban buscando alguna manera de salir de eso. ¡Como Podían haber sido tan imbeciles para caer en la trampa de esa maldita serpiente! – bienvenidos a mi mansión – anunció haciendo un teatrero ademán con los brazos – quizá no tan acogedora como a los Gryffindors – escupió el nombre - les gusta...

-¿Qué quieres? – interrumpió Sirius arto ya de tanta tontería.

-¡Black! Bienvenido tu también. Creo que por aquí tienes a unos familiares que estarán encantados de....saludarte – dijo melosamente. Una sombra del fondo se movió inquieta – tranquila Bellatrix, ya tendrás tiempo para saludar a tu primo. Black será solamente para ti. Pero antes, creo que os debo una serie de explicaciones – hizo un chasquido con los dedos y los mortifagos abandonaron su posición para rodear a los tres.

´´´´´´

Un hombre corría desesperado por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras que mentalmente intentaba comunicarse con Dumbledore, como que no estaba consiguiendo y eso hacia que se pusiera aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Casi sin aliento llegó a una fea gárgola, dijo la contraseña _"manzana caramelizada" _y sin esperar que se abriera del todo subió por las escaleras.

Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, olvidando todo tipo de educación, simplemente entró y dijo:

-Albus, el espía, ha cogido a James, Sirius y Harry se han ido con él, un elfo...Winky...

Dumbledore que en ese momento estaba mirando los terrenos por la ventana se giró sobresaltado sin entender la plenitud de la oración, pero si entendiendo la gravedad y la urgencia.

-Cálmate un poco, Remus, y cuéntamelo.

-Harry había quedado con James – volvió a explicar sin perder tiempo – pero el no aparecía, entonces, preocupado ha venido a nosotros y hemos salido a buscarlo. Harry ha encontrado su rastro y nos ha avisado. Cuando yo he llegado, justo Harry decía el nombre del elfo, Winky y tras chasquear los dedos han desaparecido. Winky era el espía, un elfo – acabó diciendo el hombre lobo.

Albus se quedó quieto por un momento, sin hacer nada, estupefacto por la noticia... no podía ser. James y Harry con Sirius delante de Voldemort y encima el espía se trataba de uno de sus empleados...otra vez.

-Hemos de llamar a la orden e ir a buscarlos – dijo poniéndose manos a la obra – Remus busca a Severus, quizá el tenga alguna idea de donde pueden estar ah, y ves a las cocinas y trae a Dobby, el puede darnos alguna pista.

´´´´´´

-Supongo que todo empezó cuando a finales del año pasado, los dementors mataron a uno de mis más fieles siervos – empezó a contar Voldemort pasando la vista de James a Harry y de Harry a Sirius, captando sus reacciones – Supongo que después de presenciar esa dura imagen –el tono era de burla total – Winky no pudo soportarlo. El tan respetado bando de la luz acababa de matar a un joven sin juicio ni derecho a defensa y eso para la elfina de la familia fue un gran shock por lo que vino a buscar al bando de la oscuridad para vengar a su amo – hizo un breve silencio dando un toque dramático a la situación.

" Después de eso, digamos que fue fácil. Hay que admitir que al principio Winky seguía castigándose por su deslealtad a Dumbledore – el nombre lo dijo con un leve tinte sarcástico – pero alguna que otra visita de algunos de los hijos de mis amigos – Sirius pensó que qué mal quedaba esa palabra en los labios de esa serpiente - acabaron por convencerla. Así pues, Potter, te tuvimos controlado prácticamente las 24 horas del día. Ni te imaginas lo fácil que le resulta a un elfo entrometerse en todos los lugares y desaparecerse después.

Harry, rodeado de su padre y su padrino se estaba pateando mentalmente. ¡Era obvio! Por eso sentía que lo perseguían pero cuando lo buscaba ya fuera con el mapa o con el hechizo buscador ya no estaba, desaparecía, los elfos eran las únicas criaturas que eran capaces de aparecer y desaparecer entre los muros de Hogwarts. Y por eso también no podía estar en la sala común cuando había mucha gente, porque lo podían ver, lo mismo que en la habitación de los merodeadores. Seguro que hacía guardia delante de la habitación. ¡Maldita sea!

Voldemort hizo una breve pausa, gozando de las cara que hacían sus tres invitados de honor. Prácticamente podía leer sus pensamientos. Se estaban recriminando su idiotez por no descubrir un plan tan sencillo. A veces con el plan más tonto se podía lograr más que con el más rebuscado. Y si no hay tenia la prueba.

-Winky ha hecho un gran trabajo – dijo exteriorizando sus pensamientos – ella a averiguado más cosas de las que pretendía en un principio. Aparte de descubrir a los traidores que me juraron lealtad, supe todos tus movimientos, supe las clases extras que estabas haciendo, con quien te relacionabas....por cierto Harry, felicidades, tu novia es muy guapa – dijo Voldemort sabiendo de antemano cual seria la su reacción.

-Hijo de puta!!! A ella déjala en paz!! - gritó Harry, sin importarle el dolor de la cicatriz ni que tenía todas las de perder. James y Sirius tuvieron que retenerlo.

Mientras que los dos adultos intentaban mantener a Harry en su lugar Voldemort sonreía. De momento no le importaba nada la chica, más tarde, cuando limpiase a todo los sangres sucias iría por ella, solo lo había dicho para asegurarse de las noticias y por la reacción supo que la chica era más que un capricho para el. Que tontos que eran ¿No se daban cuenta que el amor era el punto más débil de ellos? De hecho si estaban allí los tres era por el amor que sentían por el otro. Sacudiendo la cabeza divertido Voldemort siguió hablando.

-Pero lo más importante, fue el descubrimiento de la profecía – al oír esto Harry dejó de forcejear – Hacía años que sospechaba de ella, tenía espías por todos los lugares y hace 15 años un servidor vino y me contó que una hechicera había predicado una profecía que me ligaba con un niño que todavía no había nacido. Que sería el único con el poder para derrotarme. ¡Que tontería! Seguí investigando y descubrimos, al cabo de unos meses, que justamente acababa de nacer un niñato y justamente de la familia que más me interesaba, los Potter. Por lo que aprovechando decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero fallé, la sangre sucia se sacrifico por su querido hijito – Jame tuvo que hacer valer toda su fortaleza mental para no saltar como su hijo habia hecho unos segundos antes.

" Cuando el año pasado regresé me propuse investigar más sobre el asunto. Pero para eso era necesario entrar en el ministerio – los merodeadores estaban cada vez más molestos, el Slytherin no para de pasearse y contaba todo eso con la tranquilidad con la que se puede estar hablando del tiempo – No se si sabrás Harry que hay una sala donde se guardan todo tipo de documentos, documentos muy importantes para la historia, o documentos que pueden hacer cambiar la historia – dijo misteriosamente – esos papeles no solo me informarían de la profecía sino también de algo más que os puede resultar muy muy interesante...

´´´´´´

-La mansión del Lord oscuro se encuentra bastante al sur de aquí, de hecho ningún mortifago sabe la dirección con exactitud, para evitar que algún traidor la delate – dijo con amargura Snape.

10 minutos después de que Remus llegara al despacho, la orden ya estaba reunida analizando la situación y buscando un posible plan. Pero los datos de los que disponían eran muy pocos y eso a Remus le ponía enfermo. Estaba que se subía por las paredes. Su familia, su única familia estaba en peligro y el no podía hacer nada. Solo rezaba a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharlo que no les pasara nada a ninguno de los tres. Como les sucediera algo a ellos no podría aguantarlo, no podía perderlos otra vez.

La profesora Vector estaba a su lado intentando darle un poco de soporte moral, pero Remus ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Solo podía pensar en Harry, lo más parecido que tendría nunca a un hijo y a James y Sirius sus dos hermanos, quizás no de sangre pero si de corazón, luchando contra ese loco desquiciado.

-Era de esperarse – dijo Dumbledore afligido – Dobby – llamó el director al elfo que estaba llorando amargamente en una esquina del despacho. Estaba así desde que Dumbledore le había contado el motivo de su llamada y el pobre elfo se culpaba de la situación. Su amiga, la que él había recomendado al director que amablemente le había abierto las puertas de su colegio, dándole lo que ningún otro le hubiera dado jamás, había traicionado la confianza de su amo y para colmo la victima había sido su adorado Harry Potter – Dobby – volvió a llamar al ver que no le respondía – necesitamos que nos comentes todo lo que sepas de Winky, como estaba, si notabas algo raro... – pidió amablemente. Todos centraron su atención al elfo que tímidamente empezó a hablar....

´´´´´

-¿Si sabes lo de la profecía por qué has traído a Harry? – gritó James que tanta palabra le estaba hartando – sabes que aun no puedes matarlo, no es la hora, aun falta tiempo. Si intentas matarlo te pasará como la última vez que lo intentaste.

-Ai, es verdad que estúpido soy – dijo Voldemort en un tono casual con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en los ojos rojos que no les gustó un pelo – no os he dicho que tu hijo de momento no me importa, ahora quien me importa....eres tu.

´´´´´´

-Dobby no sabe nada más señor – acabó diciendo Dobby, que era un mar de lagrimas.

El silencio reinó en el despacho. El elfo no había dicho mucho, solo que desde la muerte del antiguo amo de Winky la elfina había estado muy ausente y que a veces se desaparecía pero que el pensaba que era porque necesitaba estar sola o alejarse un poco de los otros elfos que la miraban mal.

-Muy bien gracias Dobby, puedes volver a las cocinas con el resto de elfos – despidió amablemente Albus al elfo que sollozando se desapareció.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus? - dijo Remus derrotado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, desesperado.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore no sabia que decir y eso no era una buena señal.

´´´´´

James se sorprendió tras esta declaración de intenciones. ¿Cómo? ¿Él? Sirius y Harry también se habían quedado estupefactos y ambos miraron a Prongs como si el pudiera responderles sus miles de preguntas.

-Creo que este año la suerte esta de mi lado – retomó Voldemort la palabra contento de expectación que su ultima tras había ocasionado – Cuando mis mortifagos entraron en el ministerio para buscar la profecía nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa; Cornelius Fudge estaba allí desprotegido y pudimos deshacernos de él y además nos permitió subir a uno de los nuestros como ministro de magia. Es una suerte que nuestro querido Lucius goce tan buena reputación dentro de la comunidad mágica. Lo que hace tener una cara bonita y bastantes galeones en el banco – dijo girándose para mirar a uno de sus mortifagos, que inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

"Genial" pensó Sirius, "el pedante de Malfoy esta aquí seguramente riéndose a mas no poder. Solo falta que Snivellus también esté por aquí" Disimuladamente le buscó entre las figuras oscuras.

-Tener a Lucius de ministro nos permitió tener más controlada a Winky, un buen ministro se ha de preocupar por la educación que reciben las futuras generaciones y es necesario que se presente en la escuela regularmente y por otra parte tuvimos bandera blanca para ojear cualquier tipo de documento y encontramos, de pura casualidad, la respuesta a la pregunta que últimamente me estaba haciendo.

Volvió a hacer un silencio y los tres merodeadores pensaron que Voldemort hubiese sido un gran actor.

-He de admitir que la noticia de la vuelta de James me tenía intrigado ¿Por qué habías regresado? ¿Era una vuelta definitiva? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la profecía? Y para mi gran alegría todo estaba escrito en ese viejo y sucio pergamino. Y como me temía todo estaba relacionado con Godric Gryffindor.

" Ese viejo era más listo de lo que parecía. Ese viejo león tenía dotes adivinatorias, algo que no mucha gente sabe, y creo que sospechaba todo lo que esta sucediendo ahora. Por eso ideó un plan. Logró que con sus poderes se pudiera aislar de la muerte a un heredero suyo y luego resucitar para cumplir una misión, eso es lo que os contó vuestro tan adoro Dumbledore, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó retóricamente. Continuó exponiendo disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de las caras asustadas de sus tres presos– pues siento deciros que eso no es exactamente verdad.

"Godric predijo que su heredero se enfrentaría al heredero de Slytherin en una gran batalla final, pero sabía que con el poder de una sola persona no podría vencer a su enemigo. Por eso "la hibernación" de su heredero. El heredero de la saga de los leones solo podría vencer a las serpientes cuando el poder de dos generaciones recayeran en el más joven y esa unión se haría a raíz de un sacrificio – finalizó de narrar Voldemort.

" Por eso nos encontramos hoy aquí, para evitar tal sacrificio. Te mataré antes de que puedas cumplirlo.

´´´´

-¿Que creéis que pasa? – preguntó Dean a Ron y Hermione.

Estaban en el gran comedor, preparados para almorzar, pero ningún profesor estaba en la mesa presidencial y eso, unido a que los alumnos de cursos inferiores habían regresado a la sala común un par de horas antes sin ninguna explicación indicaba que algo malo había sucedido. Antes de ir al comedor, Ron y Hermione habían salido a buscar a Harry, preocupados por él, pero no hubo manera de encontrarlo por ningún lugar. Tampoco encontraron a los merodeadores.

-Lo que me extraña es que no nos hayan dado ninguna explicación – comentó Hermione – siempre que ha sucedido algo enseguida hemos sido informados

-Seguro que tiene que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado – intervino Neville

Justo en ese momento apareció Remus y se dirigió rápidamente a Ron y Hermione. La cara que tenía el hombre lobo no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Chicos acompañadme, tengo que hablar con vosotros – dijo suavemente. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y siguieron a Remus fuera del comedor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione mientras iban andando.

-Hemos descubierto quien es el espía…

-¿Si? Eso es genial...-empezó a decir la chica pero Remus la corto

-..demasiado tarde...hemos sabido quien era cuando ella transportaba a Harry a Sirius y a James junto a Voldemort...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron muy nervioso

-Cuando lleguemos al despacho de Dumbledore os lo contaremos, esta la orden reunida...

´´´´´

Tres corazones dejaron de latir un segundo, demasiado impactados para hacer algo más que intentar entender lo que se les había revelado.

"Eso era" pensó James " de ahí mi vuelta. Yo no había muerto porque no me había sacrificado para entregarle los poderes a Harry, esa era mi misión, por eso él no tiene el completo poder de Gryffindor, como yo tampoco lo tuve. Por eso no acaba de dominar los poderes, como el de la magia con varita. Tengo que sacrificarme...¿la profecía no decía algo así? Tenemos que salir vivos de aquí!"

Por su parte tanto Sirius como Harry no reaccionaron tan rápido ¿QUÉ? ¿Un sacrificio de James? ¡¡No podía ser!! ¡Otra vez no! Pero igualmente si moría ahí nunca podría vencer a esa maldita serpiente. Tenían que salir vivos de ahí y luego ya tratarían los otros puntos...

´´´´´´

-¡Pero algo debemos poder hacer!– dijo Ron enfadado. Acaban de contarles lo que estaba pasando y que no sabían que hacer para sacarlos de ahí, y el pelirrojo se mostraba indignado. No le importaba estar rodeado de grandes magos, importantísimos aurores o gente importante en el mundo mágico. Harry estaba en peligro y ellos estaban ahí comentando tranquilamente que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Ron, no tenemos ni una minúscula pista, no podemos ir y registrar toda Inglaterra – intento tranquilizarlo el señor Weasley, miembro de la orden que había dejado el ministerio tan rápido como se había enterado.

-Pues deberíais –sentenció el pelirrojo categóricamente.

-Señor Weasley, no todo es tan sencillo...

-¡Tenemos algo! – dijo una voz entrando de repente en el despacho – hemos encontrado estos papeles en el ministerio – dijo Tonks, con un pelo color verde y unos ojos a juego mostrando una serie de pergaminos viejos. Aquí están algunas direcciones de las casas mas antiguas de Inglaterra. Ahí una en especial que creemos que podría ser.

Rápidamente todos se abalanzaron hacia esos papeles.

´´´´´´´

-¿Sorprendidos? – preguntó Voldemort al ver como se miraban entre ellos.

-Hay una cosa que no acabo de entender – empezó diciendo James sobreponiéndose del impacto – y entonces, ¿si no necesitas a Harry para nada porque le has hecho venir?

-Que inocente puedes llegar a ser James... – dijo Voldemort negando con la cabeza, divertido – tengo algunos mortifagos que tienen muchas ganas de divertirse, no podemos matar al crío pero si podemos reírnos con el un rato. Además, ¿¿no crees que el hecho de ver morir a tu padre, puede ser un gran trauma?? No puedo desaprovechar esta situación, compréndelo – añadió haciéndose el mártir - Y aprovechando que tu querido amigo Black esta aquí, dejaré que Bella salde viejas deudas familiares – acabó diciendo y se giró hacia sus mortifagos. Todo el tono burlesco de segundos antes desapareció de voz, que sonó nuevamente fría.

" Jugad un rato con ellos, Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras con Black pero dejad que yo acabe con Potter. Recordad, no matéis a Harry – se giró nuevamente a ellos, les hizo un ademán de despedida y se retiró un poco dispuesto a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo.

Los mortifagos se movieron nerviosos, preparándose para atacar.

-Hemos de proteger a James como sea, Harry – dijo Sirius apresuradamente.

-Chicos, creo que esto esta complicado – dijo James – pase lo que pase, no dejéis de luchar.

-Vamos a salir de esta – intentó auto convencerse Harry.

-La única opción es... – empezó diciendo Sirius pero un rayo rojo le pasó rozando.

La batalla había empezado.

´´´´´´´

Piedad, piedad por favor!!!! No me matéis, aun no, primero dejadme acabar el fic!! Jejeje.

No me voy a alargar mucho pk se que ahora mimo me estáis odiando. Subiré el próximo rápido, lo juro por quien queráis!! Muchas besos!!

Por el review mil!!!!!!


	46. You live for the fight when it's all tha...

Buenas! Wow! Logré sobrevivir a pesar de las amenazas… no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haréis después de este. Quería actualizar antes, pero no podéis ni imaginaros como me ha costado escribirlo. De hecho son las 1'14 a.m y justo acabo de finalizarlo.

Pero vale la pena porque sois estupendos, maravillosos, fantasticos. Muchas, muchas, muchas, pero que muchísimas gracias! Llegamos a los MIL!!! Y lo digo en plural porque todo es gracias a vosotros. El autor del review mil fue Lucumbus (mira que eres listo), muchas gracias no tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me hizo que fueras tu el reviewer mil.

En fin, Pekenyita céntrate que te vas..ejem, sí, eso el capitulo. Bueno como podéis esperar, la batalla...a ver que pensáis, no soy nada buena escribiendo estas escenas.

Sabéis que? Me dejo de rollos, contesto los reviews y os dejo leer en paz: Muchas gracias a:

**Lucumbus:** Eeeee!!! Es que eres un crack... muchas gracias por el 999 y el 1000! Bonitos números sí señor. ¿Sacrifico al James? Tu crees? Mmmm...jejej, mejor leelo. Por cierto que tal andas de fuerzas últimamente. Es que creo que ahora ya si que me querrán matar, te necesito!!! El bunker esta listo, puedes traer la decoración que quieras...Pero ahora que lo pienso, tu como vas de ganas de matarme? Es que si me encierro contigo en el bunker y tu también me quieres matar, mal rollo, no? Bueno que nada xiket que muchísima gracias! Se despide una ex universitaria. Besos!!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola!! Ufff.menys mal que nomes em vols talla el cap!! M'has deixat molt mes tranquila! ) Jo? Matar en James? Mmm…llegeix el cap, jo de mentres preparare l'armadura. Moltes gracies! Petons!

**Rosy:** Hola! Jejeje, si lo de Winky fue un pequeño momento de inspiración, jejeje, y claro que James pinta mucho en la trama, no iba a traerlo de vuelta solo para hacer feliz a Harry, no? Bueno, igualmente lee el cap y veras que pasa. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Si? Me alegro! Espero que te guste! Bye

**Padma721**: Hola! Me alegro que te gusten estos capítulos, son los mas importantes y difíciles que he escrito nunca. Si dejo que Harry gane a Voldie ahora, seria demasiado típico y la otra opción, sí, es cierto muy dramática, pero...bueno dejo que leas el cap y ya veras por cual me he decantado. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos!

**Liuny:** Hola! Me oldies?? No por favor, no!! Jejeje. Que has querido decir con eso de espero que no sea el último? Espero que este review no sea el último..Nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Si acabe en mal punto, no? Soy mala, pero era para darle un toque de emoción. A ver lo del sacrificio, aunque en el capitulo hay un trozo donde lo explico te lo cuento otra vez. Para que Harry pueda vencer a Voldemort en un futuro, James se ha de sacrificar para que su poder se reúna con los de su hijo y así ser más poderoso de lo que es Voldemort. Por eso el quiero matar a James, para evitar que luego James se sacrifique. Mmm es un poco liante dicho de esta manera. Pero tu tranquila que leyendo el capitulo te enterezas. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos! Cuídate

**Padma:** Hola! Tu tranquila ya me va bien que me critiquen, mientras que sirva para mejorar....si, me encanta dejaros con la miel en los labios, jejej, pero es para que cojáis con más ganas el siguiente cap. Besos!

**Seishiro:** Hola! Creo que los merodeadores apreciarían tu ayuda en la batalla. Puedes patear a Voldemort pero a Colagusano ya me lo cargue yo en los primeros capítulos. Nos vemos!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! Jejeje, si te estabas alterando un poco. A ver....solo puedo cumplir una de tus peticiones, ya veras cual es...las otras, lo siento jejeje. Dumbledore no ha mentido a James ni a los otros, solo que el no lo sabia. Supongo que si lo hubiese sabido antes, el sacrificio se hubiese realizado mucho antes, para evitar que Voldie pudiera apresarlos como ha hecho ahora. Bueno muchas gracias, nos vemos muy pronto!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola gracias por los reviews…mmm, no se que puedo decirte, por eso mejor que pases a leer el capitulo. Muchas gracias!

**Miacka:** Hola! Todas tus respuestas un poco mas abajo. Gracias! Cuídate

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Hola! Echaba en falta tus reviews, pensaba que me habíais abandonado. Bueno, lee poco a poco este capitulo porque esto se acaba. Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia. Cuidate!!

**Ana Black:** Hola! Que tal? Jejeje a ver a) Sacrificare a James??? La opción del cordero esta bien pero creo que no ayudaría mucho, b) jejeje, no quieres que muera Sirius y quieres que muera Bella? Pues….tu lee a ver que te parece. Nos vemos! Gracias!

**Rai Potter:** Ei ! Te eché en falta en el capitulo anterior, bueno estas bien? Me preocupe, no te preocupes por el review...Si! Me apunto lo del asado de elfo, podemos meter a kreacher también no? Jjejeje, tranquila que no habrá ningún velo, me niego. Tomate con calma el capitulo que no quiero que te de nada. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Que tal? Muchas gracias! Si superamos los mil, me hizo mucha ilusión, muchas gracias por colaborar en la causa. Lo de James no puedo decírtelo, tendrás que leer el capitulo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por el review y por tu opinión. Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Gracias por no querer matarme, eres una de las pocas ) A ver que te parece el capitulo, muchas gracias por los de los reviews, la verdad es que es un sueño cumplido, ahora el otro esta un poco imposible. Cuídate.

**Chibi-Kaisie:** Hola! Aquí esta la continuación, si es una mala manía el dejaros así pero…jejej nos vemos! besos

**Sh:** Hola! Gracias! Mm…lo de James, no se, no se, tu que crees que pasara? Mejor lee el capitulo. Bye!

**Miranda Evans:** Uooo que miedo!! Piedaa por favor! Esperad hasta que acabe el fic, luego ya... Que manía con que muere Sirius, todos me veis capaz?? Que incomprendida. Bueno, mejor pasa a leer el cap, quizás te sorprendes. Besos!

**Remus-lupin-black-darckg:** Ups, actualizo! A ver que te parece!

**Lladruc:** Gracies! Ta agradat? Uff! Jejej a ver e que et sembla aquest. TU que creus sobre o del James….adeu! cuidat

**FlaK:** Gracias...lo de James...mmm...solo lee el capitulo. Bye

**Trixi-Black:** jejeje, si la sensación de odio la noto en seguida...lo pasare mal próximamente...en fin...nos vemos! Gracias!

**Lorena PotterB:** Jejej, hola! Si un poco cruel todo junto, pero...la vida es dura! P Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos!

**Gala Snape:** Ups! Soy mala? Mmm un poco por que engañaros. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. BYE! Gracias

**Magu:** Hola! Gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara. Hablamos pronto! Bye

**Leo Black Le-Fay:** Pedazo review!!! No, no te quiero matar, nada más lejos de mi intención...Mira por donde, mañana tendrás un mail de aviso en tu bandeja de entrada para que vayas feliz al colegio, ejjeje, A ver, si James muere, no será un muerte cruel y dura para hacer llorar, no , no lo tengo todo muy pensado. Jejej me encanta tu review..jejejej Si yo también vi la peli de pánico en el túnel, ese Viggo la mar de wapo, ai diox! Jejeje...he intentado no ser capulla, ya me dirás si lo he conseguido, me da que no. Besos! Cuida esos infartos"!!!!

**Evan:** Hola wapa!!! Que tal? Mmm aquí se resolverán todas tus dudas sobre la posible muerte de James, pero que conste que no soy tan cruel como Rowling, ella mató a Sirius sin avisar...en fin, muchas gracias, lo de Snape, cuando apareció medio muerto en el despacho de dumbledore, no me acuerdo en que cap, fue ahí donde Voldie lo descubrió, por eso ahora el no esta en la redada a los merodeadores. Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Gracies! Tia no he vist cap corbata, pero a diagonal mar hi ha una tenda, pasati a vere si tens sort I demanantla te la poden portar...ve, et deixo, gracies, ja acabo el fic!!! Beeee

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! Jejeje exagerado, ya me gustaría parecerme aunque solo fuera un poquitin en la forma de escribir de Rowling. Yael, no, no tiene ningún papel revelador, mas que ser la novia de Harry, si lo dices pk Voldie la nombra...na, solo era para hacer rabiar al chico. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Gracias! James…tiene toda la pinta que se tendrá que sacrificar, pero por si acaso lee el capitulo. Cuídate, nos vemos!

**MarisolBlack:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic, esos toque de humor son muy míos, siempre me sale la vena humorística. Intento subir los caps lo mas rápido posible pero a veces me resulta muy difícil. En fin intentare subir el 47 muy, muy pronto! Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, gracias de verdad. Nos vemos muy pronto. Cuídate!

Señores nada más, a leer!

´´´´´

Capitulo 46: **You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**

-Hemos de proteger a James como sea, Harry – dijo Sirius apresuradamente.

-Chicos, creo que esto esta complicado – dijo James – pase lo que pase, no dejéis de luchar.

-Vamos a salir de esta – intentó auto convencerse Harry.

-La única opción es... – empezó diciendo Sirius pero un rayo rojo le pasó rozando.

La batalla había empezado.

Rápidamente rayos de luz de diferentes colores empezaron a caer de todos lados obligando a los tres merodeadores a separarse.

-¡Harry, quédate cerca de James! – le grito Sirius esquivando un hechizo petrificador que le venía desde la izquierda.

-Hola primo – escuchó Sirius a su lado. Bellatrix, una mujer alta, delgada y con un largo y liso pelo negro estaba a su derecha. Una sonrisa cínica en los labios y un brillo maligno en los ojos azules.

-Bella – saludó Sirius haciendo acopio de todo su aplomo mientras se giraba para encararla.

-Cuánto tiempo ¿no primo? – le dijo tranquilamente como si no existieran los rayos que volaban a su alrededor.

Sirius no supo que decir, estaba demasiado impactado por todo y tenía demasiado trabajo vigilando lo que les sucedía a Harry y James.

Estos por su parte estaban espalda contra espalda intentando mantener alejados a los más de 20 mortifagos que tenían a su alrededor.

De momento habían podido evitar las maldiciones que les habían enviado, lo cierto era que tantas clases de duelos juntos habían logrado una gran compenetración entre ellos y habían hecho más daño del que les habían hecho a ellos.

-Harry – susurró James mientras iba pasando la mirada por los mortifagos – el único método de salir de aquí es con un transportador. Hemos de acercarnos... _¡¡Desmaius!!!_ – gritó dirigiendo su hechizo hacia un mortifago que había levantado la varita – lo suficiente a Sirius como para advertirlo...

Pero advertir a Sirius en ese momento no parecía una buena idea ya que justo en ese momento él y su prima empezaban un duelo. Unos cuantos mortifagos estaban de espectadores disfrutando de un duelo fraternal.

-No tienes ni idea de cuantos tiempo llevaba esperando esto – le dijo Bella en el momento en que le lanzaba un _stupeffy_ que Sirius esquivó sin dificultad y que por casualidad le dio a un mortifago que en ese momento estaba peleando con los Potter.

-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo – contestó Sirius fríamente. Le ponía histérico la sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios su prima, que cuando aun era pequeño había querido y protegido.

-Vamos a comprobar la leyenda del gran auror Sirius Black, ¿no? – ¡_Expelliarmus1_

-¡_Desmaius!_ – gritó Sirius y ambos hechizos se encontraron provocando una fuerte explosión

´´´´´´

En Hogwarts la cosa no estaba tampoco tranquila. Todos los que se encontraban ahí estaba revisando los papeles que Tonks acababa de traer. Había uno en particular que Dumbledore, junto a la misma Tonks, Remus y Snape estaban revisando. El resto estaban ojeando los otros por si encontraban algo que sirviese de ayuda.

-¿De dónde los has sacado? – pregunto Kingsley a su compañera mientras que cogía otro montón de la mesa dejando los que hacia un instante había estado mirando sin encontrar nada.

-Estaban en una sala del ministerio – explica – estábamos buscando algo que pudiese sernos de utilidad y hemos reparado en esa sala.

-No creo que sea esta casa – dijo Snape a Albus – la dirección esta demasiado al norte, yo diría que esta es la casa de los padres del Lord.

-¿Estas seguro Severus? – le preguntó Remus.

-Absolutamente – contestó mirando fijamente a Remus. Incluso Snape estaba sintiendo compasión por el hombre lobo. Se le veía derrotado – lo siento – murmuró muy bajito, tanto, que apenas nadie lo escuchó, solo Albus, que sonrió por el gesto de Severus.

-¿Dónde coño deben estar? – dijo desesperado Remus dejandose caer en la butaca del lado de Ron, que le puso una mano en el brazo en gesto de comprensión.

-Deberíamos ir a avisar a Yael – dijo el pelirrojo – supongo que se estará oliendo algo y estará histérica.

-Sí, será lo mejor – afirmó Hermione ausentemente enfrascada en un viejo pergamino.

-Puede ir a buscarla señor Weasley – le dijo Dumbledore - y traerla aquí.

Así pues, media hora después Ron y Yael entraban en el despacho, y sin perder mucho tiempo, Ron ya le había contado que pasaba, se pusieron manos a la obra a buscar algo.

-Tu padrino esta muy enfadado – le dijo James a Harry mientras levantaba la cabeza después de agacharla para evitar que la onda expansiva de la explosión le diera.

_-Petrificulus totalus_ – gritó Harry petrificando al mortifago de delante suyo y miró un segundo lo que hacía Sirius pero eso fue un error porque aprovechando su segundo de despiste otro mortifago se preparó para lanzarle un:

-¡_Crucio_! – grito el mortifago

James, que le había visto la intención, empujo fuertemente a su hijo para apartarlo de la trayectoria pero no tuvo tiempo para apartarse y el hechizo le dio de pleno a él.

-¡Papá! – llamó Harry pero no tuvo tiempo para acercarse a él y ayudarlo porque unos cuantos mortifagos aparecieron a su lado y le apartaron del camino.

-Míralo –se burló uno bajo y regordete, su voz sonaba muy eufórica – sufriendo por su papaíto, que tierno, ¿no crees? – le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros que rió estúpidamente, pero Harry no los estaba escuchando, los gritos ahogados de dolor de su padre le retumbaban en los oídos.

James estaba en el suelo, intentando ahogar los gritos de dolor que querían escapar de su garganta. Pero no pensaba darle ese placer a ese maldito cabrón por lo que apretaba fuertemente los dientes suplicando para que el dolor pasara.

Cuando remitió un poco, alzó la cabeza. Unos 10 mortigafos le rodeaban, todos con sonrisas crueles en los labios. Buscó a Harry, estaba a unos 3 metros de él, rodeado también y Sirius seguía peleando con Bellatrix.

-La cagamos Prongs – murmuró para si mismo. Estaban muy separados unos de otros. La única esperanza para salir de ahí con vida los tres era mantenerse unidos y eso parecía difícil por ahora – mierda

_-Serpensortia_ – escuchó James que Harry gritaba y sorprendido vio como una gran serpiente negra aparecía de la varita de Harry y como el reptil mantenía un poco alejados a los mortifagos...

-Que pasa primo ¿cansado? – se mofó Bellatrix en el momento en que Sirius se había detenido minimamente para mirar si James estaba bien después del crucio.

-¿Por qué Bella? – le dijo furiosamente –siempre fuiste lista, la más lista, porque tuviste que caer en esta mierda – le gritó con mucha rabia.

La verdad es que Sirius lo estaba pasando fatal. No le hacía nada de gracia tener que pelear contra su prima por muy mortifaga que fuera. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, aun la veía como la niña con la que había jugado a duelos y lo peor de todo era que sabía que si quería salir vivo de ahí tendría que matarla. Asesinar a un miembro de su propia familia.

Pero ese comentario no hizo que Bellatriz se conmoviera, sino todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó y su porte orgulloso apareció más claro que nunca.

-No te equivoques Sirius, fuiste tu quien se metió en una mierda, fuiste tu el que cambio de bando, fuiste tu quien nos traicionó y se fue al bando de los perdedores. Deshonraste la familia, fuiste un estúpido.

-Yo seguí mis propios ideales, no dejé que nadie me manipulara – gritó. Los hechizos entre los dos habían dejado de volar, simplemente se estaban gritando lo que hacia tantos años habían querido decirse.

-Pues ya ves donde te han llevado esos queridos y honrados ideales – rió la mujer – pasamos los mismos años en Azkaban y ahora estamos los dos en una sala llena de la gente que más odias y apunto de morir a manos de tu pequeña y dulce primita, tu pequeña Bella – dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la varita pero Sirius fue más rápido y con un certero _expelliarmus_ desarmó a su oponente.

´´´´´´´

-Albus aquí hay algo que no entiendo, no se que de un sacrificio de un heredero – dijo Tonks pasándole al director un antiguo pergamino arrugado.

Intrigado, el viejo director se puso a leer y a medida que avanzaba su lectura sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más.

-No puede ser – murmuró poniéndose blanco mientras se sentaba en la butaca. Eso llamó la atención de todos que pararon su búsqueda para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Albus? – preguntó rápidamente Remus.

-Tenemos que sacarlos vivos de allí – dijo pasándole el papel al hombre lobo que empezó a leer rápidamente el pergamino.

"Estoy aquí sentado en esta vieja butaca escribiendo lo que seguramente será mi ultima carta. Moriré dentro de muy poco, lo sé, lo presiento. No es la primera vez que presiento las cosas que sucederán y no acostumbro a equivocarme. Por eso esta carta.

_Hace algunos años tuve una visión del futuro. Uno de los herederos de Slytherin aterrorizará el mundo dentro de mucho, muchísimos años. Será poseedor de un gran poder, el más grandiosos de los poderesr que nunca nadie posea. Querrá dominar el mundo, matar a los muggles y a magos hijos de muggles. Serán tiempo oscuros, pero entre todo eso habrá una pequeña luz. Mi heredero._

_Durante todo este tiempo he estado buscando la forma para lograr que el mundo no caiga en la oscuridad y solo he podido encontrar esta desesperada solución _

_La única manera de derrotar al heredero de Slytherin será si el poder de dos de mis herederos recaen en el más joven, a raíz de un sacrificio sin sangre._

_He logrado manipular mis poderes para que cuando, si llega la ocasión, mi heredero, pueda tanto mantenerse en vida en la muerte hasta el momento oportuno, como de morir estando vivo. _

_Solo si el heredero desea morir, entonces estos poderes se accionaran y causaran la más dulces de las muertes, se dormirá y caerá en un sueño eterno, en un sueño del que nunca más podrá despertar. Solo de esa manera, sus poderes se unirán a su hijo y este será la única esperanza para la humanidad._

_Entrena mi heredero, tendrás poderes que nunca nadie podrá utilizar y los iras descubriendo poco a poco. Tu eres la única luz en un lugar de sombras y oscuridades, no dejes que la pena te hunda, lucha para lograr que futuras generaciones no tengan que vivir la pesadilla en la que estas inmerso. _

_Eres la única esperanza, pero podrás hacerlo, tengo fe en ti._

_Mi premención no me dejó ver como acababa la historia, pero me gustaría pensar que todos los sacrificios servirán de algo y no fueron en vano_

_La hora de mi final se acerca, me despido. Luchad y siempre mantened la fe._

_Godric Gryffindor_

-No – dijo Remus – no puede...esto tiene que ser una broma – su voz estaba quebrada, no podía, no quería creer lo que esos papeles decían, no podía ser cierto.

´´´´´´´

Harry no se había dado cuenta de la acción de su padrino, estaba demasiado ocupado dándole ordenes a su serpiente. Ya era hora de aprovechar los poderes que su enemigo le había pasado.

-¡_Ataca!_ – le siseó en parsel a la serpiente para que un mortifago se echara para atrás. La serpiente obedeció y mordió en el tobillo al valiente mortigafo. No tenía ni idea si el veneno de la serpiente era mortal o no, solo sabía que ese moritfago había caído inmediatamente al suelo sujetándose fuertemente donde la serpiente le había mordido. Mortal no, pero doloroso si, pensó con una cruel sonrisa.

-¡_Incendio!_ – escuchó Harry que gritaba su padrino y tanto él como el resto de mortifagos miraron hacia esa dirección.

De la varita de Sirius había salido un rayo de fuego que había ido a parar a la oscura túnica de Bellatrix, haciendo que esta ardiera. No tenía varita con la que apagarlo con lo que tuvo que sacársela cuando el fuego estaba apunto de quemarle la piel.

-Cruc.. – empezó a decir un mortifago del lado pero Bellatrix lo detuvo con un grito.

-¡NO! Esto es un cosa entre él y yo, no os metáis – dijo de muy mal humor acercándose a ese mortifago y quietándole la varita. La suya la tenía Sirius dentro de un bolsillo de sus pantalones – ¡te vas a arrepentir de esto! – _¡stuppefy! – _gritó lanzando un rayo rojo que Sirius esquivo sin dificultad.

_-¡Stuppefy!_ – repitió Sirius dándole a ella de pleno. Estaba tan cegada por el odio que no coordinaba del todo bien, dándole una clara ventaja a Sirius. Su delgado cuerpo salió volando dándose duramente contra la columna más cercana, dejándola medio inconsciente, tirada en el suelo y sangrando.

Sirius se acercó lentamente, los mortifagos abriéndose a su paso. Toda la sala estaba ahí mirando que pasaba entre esos dos. Inclusos los mortifagos que tenían acarralados a los Potter estaban mirando, sin dejar que se movieran pero no atacándolos.

-Bella... – dijo Sirius levantando la varita apuntándola al pecho.

-Muérete Black – siseó con odio la mujer escupiendo sangre en el suelo.

-Lo siento – murmuró, pero seguidamente y con voz clara y firme dijo – _avada kedravra_.

Un rayo verde iluminó la sala y dio justo en el corazón de la mujer que enseguida cayó en el suelo sin ningún rastro de vida.

Sirius cerró un segundo los ojos, intentando recuperar la serenidad en el mismo. La sala estaba en silencio. Bellatrix Lestrange había caído, la más consentida de todos los mortifagos, la preferida de Voldemort había caído a manos de ese inútil sin apenas esforzarse.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! – La voz había resonado fuertemente y Voldemort hizo su aparición nuevamente tras un fogonazo de luz. Su cara estaba crispada, estaba enfadado y eso no era nada bueno.

´´´´´

El despacho se quedó en silencio mirando como Remus se tapaba la cara con las manos y sus hombros empezaban a sacudirse rítmicamente.

Rápidamente todos se acercaron para leer ese papel. Una vez acabado todo el mundo entendió perfectamente la reacción del licántropo.

-Debe de haber algún error – dijo McGonagall con el labio inferior temblando.

-No lo creo – susurró Dumbledore.

Por su parte, Hermione se había acercado a Ron y lo había abrazado incapaz de contenerse. No podía ser cierto, si lo que decía ese papel era cierto y James tenía que sacrificarse, Harrry lo pasaría mal, muy muy mal.

Yael estaba en medio de la sala, sin entender del todo lo que decía el papel...¿qué tenía que ver el fundador de Gryffindor con Harry? Él nunca le había dicho nada de eso, pero viendo la reacción de todos suponía que Harry era el heredero y que el profesor Potter tenía que sacrificarse por el.

-¿Qué pasará si Voldemort mata a James antes de que se haga el sacrifico? – preguntó Kingsley débilmente sacando a Yael de su ensoñación.

-Que estaremos perdidos – contestó Dumbledore escuetamente.

´´´´´

Voldemort se acercó a pasos lentos donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Sirius se giró un poco y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James. Éste entendió perfectamente el ademán de cabeza que le había hecho. Débilmente asintió y buscó a Harry. Su serpiente atacaba a todos los que se acercaban demasiado a su amo por lo que un pequeño pasadizo se había abierto entre Harry y James. Centró nuevamente los ojos en Sirius mientras Voldemort hacía desaparecer el cuerpo de Bellatrix. James guiñó un ojo a Sirius y empezó a contar moviendo discretamente los labios.

"una" "dos" "tres"

Fue en ese momento donde los dos merodeador lanzaron un rayo azul hacia arriba que se encontraron a medio camino provocando un gran destello de luz que cegó a todos los mortifagos incluido a Voldemort.

Rápidamente James y Sirius corrieron hacia Harry y le cubrieron con sus cuerpos seguros de que el efecto en Voldemort no seria tan prolongado como al resto y efectivamente no se equivocaron.

Una honda de poder les arremetió contra el suelo, yendo a parar en su mayoría en sus espaldas, pero lograron su propósito, que Harry no resultara herido.

-¡Salid del medio! – gritó Voldemort a sus mortifagos que como pudieron se retiraron del camino del Lord y se pusieron detrás, como en un principio, aguardando ordenes.

Con dificultad Sirius y James se levantaron, pero a pesar de estar tremendamente adoloridos seguían protegiendo con sus cuerpos a Harry que no le parecía nada bien esa actitud, a quien tenían que proteger era a James no a él.

-Se ha acabado del juego – dijo el mago oscuro ferozmente empuñando la varita.

-¡_Protego_! – gritó James convocando un escudo, que aunque sabía que duraría muy poco, algo haría.

-Hemos de salir de aquí, hemos de salir de aquí, HEMOS DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!!! –iba diciendo Sirius para darse determinación – ¡_protego_! – gritó también. Un doble escudo no iria mal

-¡_Animo Linqui!_ – conjuró Voldemort que rebotó en el escudo

-¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Harry

-Muchas, pero ninguna de utilidad – reconoció James mientras que enviaba un inútil _incendio _a Voldemort.

Un poderoso crucio se estrelló en la barrera de protección y la hizo desaparecer. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los finos labios de herederos de las serpientes y aprovechando la falta de barrera miró a James y grito:

-¡_Avada Kedravra!_

_´´´´´´´_

-Hemos de traerlos YA de vuelta – dijo Ron con determinación. Era el primero que reaccionaba, ya que todos estaban sumidos en un silencio muy incómodo.

El pelirrojo se soltó suavemente de Hermione y se acercó a la mesa, donde una gran cantidad de papeles estaba aun ahí sin haber sido revisados.

Con ese gesto Hermione pareció despejarse e inmediatamente imitó a su novio.

Parecía mentira que dos chavales de 15 años tuvieran una capacidad de reacción mayor que la de expertos aurores, pero de alguna manera ellos estaban más implicados que ellos.

-Tenéis razón – dijo Remus levantados con los ojos brillantes – primero tenemos que traerlos vivos, luego ya lloraremos – dijo con determinación.

Poco a poco todos reaccionaron y se pudieron como locos a buscar, algo, lo que fuera, una mínima pista que les permitiera traerlos de vuelta sanos y salvos.

´´´´´´

_-¡Impedimenta!_

Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Harry en el mismo momento en que la maldición de Voldemort estaba a punto de tocar a James.

Ambos hechizos chocaron y como había sucedido un año antes, ambos rayos, azul y verde, se volvieron fundieron en uno de un color dorado.

-¡Maldito niñato! – murmuró Voldemort mientras sujetaba fuertemente la varita que temblaba violentamente.

-¡Haced algo! – les gritó Harry a los dos merodeadores que se habían quedado mirando como los rayos conectaban. Sirius fue el primero en obedecer a su ahijado y le mandó un poderoso _stupeffy_ a Voldemort en el estomago que le hizo retroceder, pero no logró tumbarlo.

Sin perder tiempo James atrajo hacia el una mascara de mortifago que había por el suelo, dispuesto a convertirlo en un traslador. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y lo hechizó se acercó más aun a Sirius y Harry e hizo que lo tocaran, pensando que ya estaban salvados. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el tan conocido tirón en el ombligo pero nada sucedió.

-¿Pero que coño pasa? – grito desesperado, Voldemort se estaba acercando nuevamente a ellos y los mortifagos estaban esperando ordenes.

-¡JA! – rió Voldemort – ¿te piensas que escaparas tan fácilmente de aquí? –dijo burlonamente pero la voz le temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo luchando contra su varita que se movía violentamente – solo saldréis de aquí cuando yo quiera – apuntilló.

-¡_Crucio! _– mandó Sirius intentando un hechizo más fuerte.

Esta vez la el Slytherin cayó pero sin mostrar los claros signos de dolor que acarreaba la maldición. Seguía manteniendo la conexión.

A James no hizo falta que Harry suplicara que pensaran en algo porque su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Si los trasladores no tenían ningún poder ahí no había forma humana de escapar. Por más que buscara en su cerebro nada aparecía

-Malditos Gryffindors – escupió Voldemort poniéndose de pie nuevamente. La varita de Harry temblaba furiosamente no podría aguantar mucho mas – me las pagareis asquerosos Gryffindors

-¡Ya esta! – gritó James – los poderes de Gryffindor – añadió y como un desesperado se lanzó encima de Sirius y Harry, agarrándolos en un apretado abrazo y pensó en el lugar donde quería aparecer.

Lo último que oyeron fue un estallido y un grito de furia.

´´´´´´´

-Lo tengo! – exclamó Hemione sobresaltando a todos – puede ser esto, ¿profesor Snape? – dijo y le pasó rápidamente el pergamino su profesor de pociones que empezó a leerlo ávidamente.

-Puede ser – reconoció – la descripción encaja, el problema es como nos parecemos ahí, el Lord no permite más que la entrada de los que ellos quiere – explico mirando a Dumbledore y eso les sentó a todos como un cubo de agua fría

-Pues tiene que haber alguna manera – dijo desesperado Remus, ahora que estaba tan cerca no podían pararse.

-Si pero... – empezó diciendo Albus pero en ese momento un gran estrépito se escuchó detrás suyo.

Tres cuerpos enredados cayeron al suelo.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia allí y vieron como con esfuerzo lograban desenredarse mutuamente. No parecían estar muy heridos, de hecho sus túnicas aparte de un poco sucias no estaban rotas.

-No se como lo has hecho Prongs, pero cada día te quiero más – le dijo Sirius después de soltar un suspiro.

James no dijo nada solo sonrió tristemente mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Estas bien Harry? – le preguntó a su hijo con la voz quebrada sin centrar la atención a ninguno de los que estaban alrededor

-Sí – dijo y se echo encima de su padre, aliviado de estar a salvo.

-Sois...– dijo Remus recriminándolos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho – si no llegáis a volver...no, no se que hubiese hecho – acabó susurrando.

Sirius se acercó a el y lo abrazó fuertemente, imaginando lo mal que lo habría pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Dumbledore, pero nadie contestó.

Cuando Harry y James se habían soltado Yael había corrido hacia su chico aprisionándolo en un gran abrazo. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en imitarla. Sirius estaba siendo también abrazado por Tonks, sonreía tristemente pero se dejaba abrazar por todos.

En cambio James después de soltar a Harry se había dirigido a una de las butacas, se había dejado caer pesadamente en ella y había escondido la cara entre las manos.

Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a su ex alumno, nadie reparando demasiada atención a ellos.

-James, ¿qué pasa? – le dijo suavemente poniendo una mano el hombro.

-Voldemort nos ha contado el motivo de mi vuelta – dijo con la voz ahogada, claramente estaba llorando – y si queremos que Harry venza...

-Tienes que sacrificarte – acabó Dumbledore por él. James levantó la mirada aguaba hacia su director, sin entender como lo sabía – Tonks ha traído unos papeles donde lo contaba.

James bajó nuevamente la mirada. Entonces era cierto. Esa maldita serpiente no les había engañado, aun tenia una vaga esperanza de que eso fuera mentira.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Albus? – preguntó desesperadamente a su director mientras se ponía en pie. El anciano no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, sin saber que decir – lo siento.

De la rabía, desesperación, angustia, de la mezcla de todos los sentimientos tan confusos que sentía no pudo evitar derribar todo lo que habían en la mesa de Albus, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

-Por favor – dijo Dumbledore – salid del despacho, James y yo tenemos que hablar – pidió y la sala empezó a vaciarse rápidamente, sin apenas despedirse. Solo quedaron los tres merodeadores, junto a Yael, Ron y Hermione – vosotros también chicos – dijo a todos ellos – quiero hablar a solas con el.

-NO - dijo con determinación Harry – no, papá no... ni se te ocurra pensar – iba diciendo mientras de acercaba a su padre, pero este se dio la vuelta para evitar ver esos ojos esmeralda que le evocaban tantos recuerdos.

-Harry por favor – le suplicó débilmente.

Dulcemente Sirius cogió a su ahijado por los hombros, lo apretó contra él y lo sacó del despacho seguidos de Remus y los tres chicos. Él tampoco quería dejarlos solos, sabía de lo que iban a hablar y se negaba a ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad del sacrifico, pero conocía demasiado bien a James como para entender que estaba apunto de venirse abajo y que no quería que su hijo lo viera de esa manera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró James solo fue capaz de decir, antes de echarse a llorar.

-Tengo que sacrificarme.

´´´´´´

UHF, tengo sueño, son las 2.18 am, una hora contestando review...ufff, pero bueno de igual forma me encantan, no dejéis de mandarlos.

Que os ha parecido?? A mi no me acaba de gustar, tengo la sensación de que os decepcionara....en fin.

Como veis James, Sí tiene decidido sacrificarse. Que pasara con Harry, Sirius y Remus? En el próximo capitulo lo veréis.

Mmm y creo que esto es todo. Nos vemos pronto, intentare actualizar el lunes o por ahí, ok? cuidaos!!!


	47. Hearts breaking even

Hola! Como estáis? Con ganas de matarme?? Mmmm, lo entiendo. Bueno este capitulo es triste, muy triste, creo que incluso demasiado, pero bueno, la historia estaba planteada así. La verdad es que lo siento, pero desde un principio sabia que James moriría al final del fic y aunque hubo momentos que me lo repensé finalmente volví a la primera opción. Se que es cruel pero, mirado de esta forma, James no es un personaje de la época actual....en fin, no se por que intentó justificarme si me odiáis todos de igual manera.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido en los reviews, tenía mucho miedo en el capitulo anterior, pero en su gran mayoría gustó.

Gracias a:

**Niniel204: **Hola! Gracias! Me alero que te gustara, esas no son mis escenas preferidas. Muchas gracias!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Cruel? Si! Ho se, ho sento, pero tenia que pasar. En fi moltes gracies! Petons!

**LorenaPOtterB: **HOLA! Perfecto? No que va mi por asomo...gracias igualmente, pues no, James no va a vivir, morirá, se sacrificara. Lo siento! Graicas! Besos

**Agus Lupin:** HOLA! SI soy cruel que le haremos...no me mates please!!

**Looony Moony: **Hola! Gracias! No te preocupes por el review no pasa nada Lo siento James no vivirá. Nos vemos

**Seishiro:** Hola! Muy bien, gracias! Y tu? Si kieres entra a dar una paliza a Malfoy por ejemplo....

**Gala Potter: **Sip, James se va a sacrificar, tiene que hacerlo si quiere que Harry tenga alguna posibilidad de matar a vodie... Tenia ganas de matar a Bella por hacerle eso a Sirius Nos vemos!

**Dany Balck:** Hola! Gracias! Siento peor James ha de morir....nos vemos!

**Remus-lupn-black-darkg**: Pues James se sacrificara....ahora lo veras...nos vemos!

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Hola! Gracias por ponerte al dia, ya veras como se sacrifica James, espero tu opinión, besos

**Miranda Evans**: Hola! A mi también me encanto que Sirius matara a bella, además el perrito tiene remordimientos...que mono! Mmmm lo siento pero no continuare con la historia no empezare ninguna en un futuro próximo lo siento. Tranquila el final de James no será doloroso, como mínimo para el.

**Tanit:** Empecé la historia con la idea de que James muriera, luego me lo repensé pero pensé que era mejor de esta forma aunke me da mucha mucha pena matarlo...en fin, muchas gracias!

**Leo Black Le-fay: **Hola! Pero James se salvo del avada kedavra, nO? Harry que estuvo muy listo. Nos vemos!

**Liuny:** Hola! Lo siento, si voy a matar a James, sorry. Pues de momento esta si sera mi ultima historia, pero kien sabe....besos

**Susi Black:** Hola! Harry va a pasarlo mal, como Sirius y Remus, pero James no es un personaje de esta época, además lo hace para darle una oportunidad a su hijo...espero que te guste el cap, nos vemos!

**HermioneGranger91: **Hola! Gracias! Nos vemos!

**Neli Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Si es duro que James se sacrifique pero es necesario tiene que hacerlo. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos

**Kei-kugodgy**: Hola! Si murió bella....bueno como de momento no tengo intención de continuar escribiendo no me importa mucho si luego en el sexto tiene un papel importante...y si luego continuo, ya me buscare algo, de igual forma ya tendrá que ser diferente, porque Sirius si estará...bueno gracias y cuídate!

**Dayane-potter: **Hola! No lo siento James morirá en este cap...lo siento...

**Magu: **Ups, la cosa ya esta escrita...

**Moonylight:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ups, ya sois un grupo bastante numeroso los que me quieren matar....ai ai ai, pero James tiene que morir, siempre lo pensé asi. A medio fic dijo que se quedaría, pero no sabia que era necesario un sacrificio para matar a voldie, por eso ahora a cambiado de opinión...lo siento. Nos vemos!

**Lladruc**:Hola! Ho sento pero en James si que mor, a mes en aquest capitol, es necesario entent'-ho. Moltes gracies! Ens veiem

**Miacka:** Hola! Gracias! Me allegro que te gustara, besos

**Jack Dawson**: Ho sento, si que matare en James, es trist pero...de res! Ja em diras si las trobat! adeu

**Trixi-Black:** Vale! Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus**: Corre, cubreme, cada vez las amenazas son mas serias....socorrooooooo. Pues nada xiket aquí toy liandola :P Ya veras como se sacrifica James, nada doloroso, al contrario....un beso luego parlem!

**Alguien:** Mmmm hola, no se si seguirás leyendo esto pero bueno...me dejaste por el suelo, sabes? Por que una cosa es una critica constructiva para ayudar a mejorar y otra lo tuyo....pues nada, siento decepcionarte tanto con el final, quizás mi agotada neurona ya no da mas de si al escribir cada semana para daros un cap cada semana... Lo de Winky tonto? Por? que preferías que fuera Malfoy? Pues no se, a la mayoría de gente le ha sorprendido y gustado que fuera algo tan raro y tan estupido como tu dices, al fin y al cabo el que la lió todo en el quinto de Rowling también fue un elfo....nada mas, si sigues aquí espero que te guste como mínimo este capitulo.

**Cecil Gabbiani**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Un review como el tuyo era el que necesitaba para que subiera mi baja autoestima. Gracias! Espero que este capitulo te guste, cuídate

**The angel of the dreams: **Hola! Si James se sacrifica, Harry lo pasara mal pero james sabe que es su deber hacerlo....muchas gracias! Besos

**RaiPotter **: Hola! Lo siento pero James ha de sacrificarse....tranquila aparte de james nadie mas morirá y en dos capitulo que faltan no aparecerá ningún velo..nos vemos pronto! Besos cuídate

**Gala Snape:** Lo siento pero no hay otra forma de pasarle los poderes a Harry...solo a través del sacrificio, es cruel, lo se...en fin, gracias y nos vemos

**Rosy**: Lo siento pero tenia que ocurrir, pero bueno es una buena manera de morir sacrificándote para darle una oportunidad a tu hijo...gracias! espero que estés bien

**Zeisse:** Hola! Gracias! Ya estas llorando...espera a este capitulo...besos cuidate

**5thng: **Sip, James se va a sacrificar no hay otra opción, lo siento, bye

(Tenia el capitulo escrito para subirlo el domingo pero supongo que sabréis la pagina no iba....en fin)

Ahora si! A leer

Capitulo 47: **Hearts breaking even**

-Tengo que sacrificarme – murmuró James para luego empezar a llorar amargamente dejándose caer al suelo.

No lloraba por él, su vida le daba igual, pero no quería ni pensar como se lo tomaría Harry.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con su hijo? Harry ya tenía remordimientos por hacer sido la causa del sacrificio de su madre como para que encima él tuviera que sacrificarse también. Ahogo un sollozo.

Albus lo miraba entendiendo perfectamente el pensamiento de James.

-Tampoco tenemos que hacerlo inmediatamente – le dijo el director – tenemos que informarnos antes de hacer nada.

James no contestó.

´´´´

En otra parte del castillo, concretamente la sala de los merodeadores, estaban 6 personas esperando impacientemente.

Harry estaba con Yael, con la mirada perdida en un punto en el infinito, sin ser consciente de las caricias que Yael le estaba haciendo. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá mirando como Sirius no paraba de dar vueltas como un león encerrado y Remus estaba apoyado en la pared, esperando que algo pasara.

-No lo hará – dijo Sirius para convencerse a si mismo – no puede hacerlo, no va a dejar a Harry solo de nuevo.

El tono de voz de Sirius era de desesperación. No podía estar pasando eso. Todo era muy cruel.

-Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto – empezó a decir pero se calló abruptamente. Eso era lo que pensó cuando descubrió que Peter era el traidor.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasó a James. Su cara era de triste serenidad. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero se mostraba tranquilo. Vio que todos le estaban mirando y sonrió.

-Ei – saludó cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó ansiosamente Sirius.

-Albus quiere que los tres vayamos a la enfermería – dijo evitando claramente el sentido de la pregunta de su amigo – Madame Pomfrey quiere hacernos una revisión y luego tenemos que ir a su despacho para contarlo todo.

-¿Y? – insistió Harry. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Tenía la mano de Yael entra las suyas y la estrechaba firmemente.

-Y ...bueno, Albus quiere hablar de algunas cosas con algunos conocidos suyos e informarse antes de tomar alguna decisión – explicó mirando a los brillantes ojos de su hijo.

-Pero aunque lo que dijo Voldemort sea verdad no vas a sacrificarte – dijo con seguridad Harry. No le cabía en la cabeza otra opción.

-No haremos nada hasta que todo sea seguro – le contestó – pero de momento es mejor no pensar en eso. Vayamos a la enfermería, la verdad es que a mi me duele un poco todo del cruciatus.

Ron, Hemione y Yael se despidieron de los cuatro merodeadores dejando que estos se encaminaran hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey les hizo un exhaustivo reconocimiento a los tres, tanto Sirius como Harry estaban bien, no tenían más que algún pequeño rasguño o golpe, pero a James lo tuvo más rato y si no llega a ser porque Albus apareció requiriendo su presencia, la enfermera le hubiese obligado a pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Ya era bastante de noche cuando entraron en el despacho de Albus. Una multitud de papeles estaban encima de la mesa, muchos más de los que Tonks había traído.

Los cuatro se sentaron en un cómodo sofá que Albus había encantado especial para la ocasión.

-¿Habéis cenado algo? – preguntó amablemente recordando que era poco después del desayuno cuando todo había empezado. Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza – pues llamaré aun elfo para...

-No quiero ver un elfo nunca más en mi vida – gruñó Harry.

-Pues Harry, tu amigo Dobby ha estado muy preocupado por vosotros y también muy arrepentido – Harry ni siquiera le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Winky? ¿Sabéis algo? – pregunto Remus para salvar a Harry de esa situación incomoda.

-No ha regresado e igualmente no espero que lo haga – respondió ausentemente el director – bueno – retomó – como creo que estaréis cansados no alargaremos mucho esto. Contadme como ha sucedido todo.

Poco a poco y entre los cuatro contaron como habían descubierto que algo no iba bien y después Sirius, James y Harry, les narraron lo sucedido en la batalla.

Les dijeron, Remus tampoco sabía nada, que Voldemort les había contado sus planes y sus intenciones y que luego se había retirado dispuesto a gozar de un sangriento espectáculo. Les contaron como mientras Harry y James habían estado peleando codo con codo durante bastante rato, Sirius había tenido un duelo fraticida con Bellatrix del cual había salido vencedor.

-Tuve que matarla – susurró Sirius – no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero era una cosa entre los dos, uno tenía que matar al otro.

-Después de eso Voldemort se ha puesto furioso y...

Harry contó que cuando había visto que Voldemort enviaba la maldición asesina a su padre él había reaccionado para intentar impedirlo y que como había sucedido un año antes, sus varitas habían quedado conectadas, lo que había inutilizado la del Slytherin.

-Encanté un traslador, pero no funcionaba - continuó James – y como última opción a la desesperada me he acordado de los poderes de Gryffindor y por suerte ha funcionado.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que fue Albus el que rompió el silencio.

-No tenemos que precipitarnos – les dijo – tantos Tonks como Kingsley están buscando más información sobre Gryffindor en el ministerio y yo por mi parte me he puesto en contacto con viejos conocidos, tenemos que verificar que todo es verdad y no es una trampa más de Voldemort.

-Que mas quieres que una carta del puño y letras de Godric Gryffindor – murmuró James y Harry le miró decepcionado, pero no dijo nada.

-No nos basta James, no harás nada de lo que luego podamos arrepentirnos – cortó Albus – bueno chicos , será mejor que os vayáis a descansar. Yo de vosotros tomaría una poción para lograr dormir sin necesidad de recordar nada – les aconsejo – os mantendré informados.

Sin decir nada más los cuatro merodeadores se levantaron del sofá, se despidieron escuetamente y se encaminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Durante el trayecto Harry estaba siempre a un par de pasos por detrás de los tres profesores, que aunque no decían nada interesante algo estaban diciendo.

James estaba preocupado por esa actitud de Harry y ya arto de atrasó expresamente, agarró a su hijo por los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar – dijo James yendo al grano – sabíamos que mi vuelta podía ser limitada, que podía ser corta...

-Pero no...

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijimos cuando nos enteramos de por qué había vuelto, en el verano? Dijimos que aprovecharíamos cada instante para estar juntos, ¿No? Pues ahora es justamente cuando más hemos de cumplir esa promesa. Hemos de aprovechar los últimos momentos para estar juntos y no estar enfadados o...

-No van a ser los últimos momentos – dijo tozudamente Harry apartando la vista al suelo.

-Harry, es mejor que vayamos...

-¿Tan difícil te resulta entender que no quiero que te vayas? – le gritó Harry separándose de él y llamando la atención de Sirius y Remus.

-Te puedo entender más de lo que piensas – dijo suavemente.

-Mira no..no estoy enfadado, solo... – tartamudeo Harry intentando encontrar las palabras que lograran explicar su sentimiento - ...solo, es que no me creo que eches la toalla tan rápido, que seas capaz de dejarnos tan rápidamente, sin...sin importarte, sin pensar en lo que sintamos nosotros, sin importarte en como me sienta. Mira, me voy a dormir, quiero....aclararme – dijo mientras daba un beso de buenas noches a su padre (uno de los últimos pensó dolorosamente) hizo un gesto a Sirius y Remus y aprovechando que ya estaba cerca de la dama gorda se metió dentro sin mirar atrás.

´´´´´´´

Los días pasaban lentos. Cosa que no sabían si era bueno o malo. Querían que pasaran los días para confirmar o negar la carta de Gryffindor pero a la vez no querían que pasara el tiempo por miedo a que fuera verdad y tuvieran que tomar una decisión, una dura decisión.

Harry y James actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno mentira, si era posible pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero sin comentar nunca nada sobre el tema que los atormentaba. Una misma actitud tenía James con los otros dos merodeadores, aunque un tenso ambiente surgía entre ellos cuando por casualidad salía el tema de futuros planes.

Era viernes, una soleada tarde de viernes y como había sucedido durante toda esa semana Harry estaba con los merodeadores esperando que Yael saliera de su última clase, pociones para ir a buscarla y pasar un rato juntos. Esa no había sido la mejor semana de la pareja, pero Yael entendía perfectamente a Harry y no le importaba que el estuviera un poco ausente o no correspondiera con la misma intensidad de lo que era normal en él.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – preguntó de repente Sirius.

-Te lo cuento o te hago un mapa –le contestó Harry burlonamente. Sus dos amigos habían salido muy cariñosos de la sala común diciéndole que se encontrarían en los jardines a las 6 para ir a cenar juntos.

-Vaya par, y pensar que cuando los conocí a penas podían aguantarse la mirada sin sonrojarse – comentó Sirius mirando a Harry pero se calló cuando vio que la cara de su ahijado se había contraído y que la de James también, mientras miraban algo fuera de la ventana. Sospechando que abrían visto se giró y efectivamente un lechuza marrón, típica del colegio estaba en la ventana.

Remus, que era el más próximo a la ventana se levantó, desató la carta y miró el destinatario.

-James – le dijo tendiéndole la carta.

Con manos temblorosas la abrió y leyó ávidamente.

_James_

_Ven a mi despacho, tu solo._

_Albus_

Cuando James levantó la vista del pergamino vio como tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en él. Suspiró.

-Tengo que ir al despacho – dijo simplemente pasándole el papel a Harry que lo leyó e inconscientemente empezó a temblar.

Eso era más duro de lo que pensó. James se levantó, le hizo una caricia a Harry y se acercó a Sirius. No hizo falta que se dijeran nada. Los dos estaban asustados. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Por favor – le rogó Sirius. James asintió, le dio un beso y sin mirar atrás salió de la sala, sabiendo que cuando la volviera a pisar nada sería lo mismo.

´´´´´´´

Aunque James no estuvo más de media hora en el despacho de Dumbledore, la espera en la sala de los merodeadores se hizo eterna. Remus estaba sentado al lado de Harry, que miraba con avanzaba segundo a segundo su reloj, abrazado a él. El hombre lobo también estaba muy nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo. Si al final James tenía que sacrificarse, él tendría que ser el fuerte de los tres, ya que tanto Harry como Sirius estaban más implicados sentimentalmente con James, para ellos era un pilar.

Sirius por su parte estaba mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la puerta, porque sabía que solo al ver la cara de James al entrar sabría cual era la decisión y quería postergar el momento el máximo tiempo posible.

En el momento Sirius se había dado cuenta que tenía la cartera encima de la chimenea fue cuando el ruido de abrirse una puerta tras él le alteró el corazón. Cerró los ojos un segundo para intentar coger fuerzas de donde fuera y girarse cuando la voz quebrada y baja de su amigo, su hermano, le devolvió a la cruel realidad.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Tres simples palabras que quebraron tres corazones.

El animago se giró para ver como James estaba de pie apoyado contra la puerta por la que acababa de pasar, los ojos brillantes, la vista fija en Harry, que se había apoyado más en Remus y tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente.

-El documento que encontró Tonks es verídico, fue escrito por Godric Gryffindor el mismo día en que el murió. Tenemos que hacer el sacrificio cuanto antes mejor – su voz suave pero infinitamente triste resonó en silenciosa sala – Albus y yo hemos pensado que será mejor hacerlo mañana. El...el sacrificio es simple, dormir en un sueño eterno, dice la carta. Pues eso es, simplemente habré de dormirme sin desear despertar y los poderes de Gryffindor se accionaran para...bien, para eso, para no despertar – era demasiado duro decir para matarme o para morir – lo siento, tengo que hacerlo – acabo diciendo con la voz en un débil susurro.

-No – dijo Harry – no puede hacer esto – se levantó del sofá aparatándose bruscamente de Remus que estaba mirando a James sin acabar de creerlo. Sirius se había vuelto a girar de espaldas.

-Cariño... – intentó decir James acercándose a él pero no pudo, Harry había pasado por su lado rápidamente y había salido por la puerta – mierda – se quejó amargamente sentándose al lado de Remus, en el lugar que había ocupado antes su hijo, se abrazó al hombre lobo escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – preguntó Sirius desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Creo que cuanto antes lo hagamos todos dejaremos de sufrir – respondió – no tengo otra opción, entendedlo – les rogó.

Ambos sabían que era verdad, no tenían más remedio.

´´´´´

Harry llevaba más de dos horas sentado en la misma posición, escondido en su lugar favorito del castillo, la torre de astronomía. No quería que nadie le molestará. Llevaba todo ese rato mirándose la punta de los zapatos intentando no pensar en nada. Pero no estaba cumpliendo su propósito. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de su padre "Tengo que hacerlo"

¡No! ¡No tenía por que hacerlo! ¡Qué se sacrificara otro! ¿Por qué siempre ellos?

Seguía atormentándose con eso cuando una lechuza blanca llegó a su altura. Era Hedwig, que le dejó una carta en su regazo y se subió a su hombro como si notara que estaba decaído y empezó a picotearle cariñosamente la oreja.

Sorprendido y reconociendo la letra empezó a leer.

_Harry: _

No se donde debes estar, supongo que en la torre de astronomía, siempre te ha encantado ese lugar, al igual que me encanta a mi.¿Es un lugar magnifico para pensar en soledad no? ¿Te acuerdas que fue ahí donde nos dimos el primer abrazo?

_En fin, estoy en la sala, con Sirius a mi derecha y a Remus en mi izquierda, parece mentira que tres tíos tan grandes como nosotros estemos llorando como idiotas, pero que le vamos a hacer. _

_Te escribo esta carta, por que sé que en el momento de la despedida no voy a ser capaz de decirte todo lo que quería...no soy de palabras, ya lo habrás descubierto..._

_Sé que ahora estas enfadado conmigo e incluso me estas odiando, Harry. Seguro que estas pensando que no te quiero y que aprovecho la menor oportunidad para dejarte solo, pero hijo, sé que no estarás solo. Sirius y Remus estarán siempre contigo, me lo han prometido y confió en su palabra._

_Harry, intenta entenderme. He de hacerlo. Tengo que devolver al mundo el favor que me hizo el hecho de regresar y poder conocerte, poder convivir contigo. Esta es mi misión, cariño y he de cumplirla._

_Con que me vaya no quiere decir que no te quiera, si no todo lo contrario. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Y justamente por eso tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para darte una mínima oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort y si tengo que dar mi vida para que tengas el poder necesario lo haría una y mil veces. _

_¿Sabes? El regalo que me han hecho este año , el regalo de poder estar contigo, el de poder estar juntos ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca y me has hecho sentir orgulloso de ser tu padre. Eres tal y como siempre soñé que serias._

_No puedes ni imaginar las veces que cuando eras aun un bebe, mientras te veía dormir, imaginaba como serias y como seria tu vida. Por desgracia tu vida ha resultado ser muy diferente a como imaginé, pero tu..._

_Eres maravilloso Harry. Eres la pureza e inocencia personificada. Y eso es lo más importante. Lo único que me jode es que tu madre no ha podido verlo, pero sé que allí donde este también estará orgullosa._

_No olvides nunca lo que hemos vivido juntos, Gryffindor nos ha dado la oportunidad de convivir estos meses y creo que no lo hemos desaprovechado, ¿tu qué crees?_

_Cuando te sientas decaer por todo lo que sucede os sucederá apóyate en Ron, Hermione y Yael, que por cierto, hace un rato han pasado para buscarte, supongo que te habrán dado un rato de intimidad si no están ahora contigo. Y sobretodo apóyate en estos dos que tengo por amigos. No tengas vergüenza en pedir un beso o un abrazo, que eso no te hará menos fuerte o menos hombre, sino todo lo contrario, el necesitar a alguien y reconocerlo nos hace mucho más valerosos._

_Tengo que pedirte un favor...¿verdad que cuidaras a Remus? Y sobretodo ¿me cuidaras a Sirius? Presiento que os vais a necesitar mucho mutuamente._

_Bueno cariño, me encantaría decirte muchas más cosas, pero tengo la sensación de que las palabras no acaban de expresar lo que siento, por lo que mejor me despido. _

_No olvides nunca que te quiero, que te amo con locura y por favor, intenta comprender porque me voy. No me odies por eso._

_ Prongs orgulloso de su cervatillo_

_PD.¿Por qué no te vuelves a la sala y pasamos la ultima noche juntos?_

"¿Por qué no te vuelves a la sala y pasamos la ultima noche juntos?" Harry dobló el pergamino y se lo guardo en el bolsillo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Tu que crees? – le preguntó a su lechuza – ¿vamos?

Lentamente Harry se levantó y con un paso lento se encaminó a la sala dispuesto a vivir la última noche con su padre.

´´´´´

Era un caluroso día, más típico de verano que no de primavera. Pero no era un típico sábado. Nadie estaba en los terrenos tomando el sol, no había nadie disfrutando de las frías aguas del lago. No se oían risas. Esa mañana a la hora del desayuno, el profesor Dumbledore había hecho un anuncio importante, un anuncio inesperado y triste.

El director había contado a los alumnos toda la historia, había contado el motivo de la causa de James Potter, había contado la historia de la carta encontrada de Godric Gryfindor y había contado que el único camino para derrotar a Lord Voldemort era a través de un sacrifico de un heredero de la casa de los leones, y ese era James Potter. De esa manera sus poderes de heredero los transmitiría al último heredero, Harry Potter, su hijo.

El colegio se había quedado en estado de shock.

Dumbledore había decretado luto en el colegio y había rogado que durante todo el día salieran lo mínimo posible de sus salas comunes.

Por eso ahora, a las 12 del mediodía los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos. James era un profesor querido y a todos les había impactado la noticia.

El único corredor concurrido era el que llevaba a la enfermería.

James no había querido despedirse prácticamente de nadie, le había a Albus que le despidiera el de los otros profesores y ahora estaba en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le suministraría una poción para que se durmiera, esperando a que entraran sus visitas. Sus ultimas visitas.

Solo había querido despedirse en privado y a solas con sus dos mejores amigos y de su hijo.

El primero en entrar fue Remus. Estaba triste, infinitamente triste, pero aun así el hombre lobo demostraba esa serenidad de la que era poseedor. Con esa media sonrisa cálida.

-Ese es mi Moony – le dijo James al verlo entrar con ese porte.

-No alarguemos esto mucho ¿vale? No me gustan las despedidas.

-Lo sé – le sonrió. Estaban frente a frente. Ambos serenos – los cuidaras ¿verdad? Siempre has sido el más fuerte de los merodeadores, Moony y ahora te toca demostrarlo otra vez. No dejes que Sirius consienta mucho a Harry, que le conozco – intentó bromear antes de acortar la distancia entre los dos y estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos – Harry te quiere mucho, te va a necesitar, necesitara tu serenidad, apóyalo ¿vale? Ah! Y conviértelo en un gran auror, que siga la tradición Potter.

-Claro que sí – prometió – oye, dale recuerdos a Lily, que seguro que te esta esperando por ahí – le dijo antes de separarse.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla – reconoció James con un brillo especial en los ojos – nos volveremos a ver Moony. Cuídate.

Un último beso y una última sonrisa y Remus salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Según había pedido James, quería despedirse en último lugar de Harry por lo que entró Sirius.

James no tuvo tiempo de observar la cara que tenía porque prácticamente se le echó encima haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tambalearse por la habitación.

No sabía que decirle. conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que cualquier palabra sobraba, se lo estaban diciendo todo en ese estrecho y cálido abrazo.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pedí hace 16 años? – le susurró en el oído. Sirius negó con la cabeza – te pedí que si me pasaba algo cuidaras y protegieras a Harry como si fueras su padre. Pues te pido lo mismo otra vez.

-Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario – afirmó Sirius intentando mostrar firme su voz, cosa realmente difícil - no me puedo ni imaginar como será todo esto sin ti

James solamente le dio un beso en la base del cuello.

-No cambies nunca Sirius, tu forma de ser es demasiado autentica como para perderla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – le preguntó Sirius separándose un poco.

Prongs se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-No te hundas por esto Sir, yo estaré bien, estaré donde debo estar, con Lily. Que sepas que los dos estaremos vigilándote por lo que no perviertas mucho a Harry – le dijo fingiendo una pose de advertencia sonsácanosle una pequeña sonrisa a Sirius.

-Si ha sacado tus genes no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – le siguió la corriente.

-Te quiero hermano – dijo James mirándole a los ojos.

-Te quiero hermano – le contestó mientras se abrazaban por ultima vez.

Fue cuando Sirius salió cuando James empezó a perder la serenidad y el aplomo que tenía hasta ese momento.

Solo faltaba despedirse de Harry y era lo más duro.

Harry tardó bastante en entrar, se había pasado un buen rato delante de la puerta, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos expresaban tanto dolor que a James se le rompió el corazón.

-¿Por qué? – dijo simplemente Harry - ¿Por qué me dejas? – su voz sonaba desesperada, nunca había creído que eso en verdad pasaría, había imaginado que al final sucedería algo que lo impediría.

-He de hacerlo, Harry, es necesario.

-No podré soportarlo, no podré vivir sin ti otra vez. No lo resistiré.

-Podrás, has de hacerlo – dijo James. Se acercó a el y con una mano le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos – además tienes a mucha gente que estará contigo. Tienes a dos amigos estupendos, una chica maravillosa y tienes a dos pesados que no te dejaran solo ni un instante.

-No quiero que te vayas, papá – insistió volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Tengo que hacerlo si queremos que Voldemort...

-Buscaremos algo, debe de haber alguna otra solución, quizá se equivocan, la profecía o la carta – dijo Harry desesperado gesticulando con la manos.

-Cariño, no hay error posible, si queremos vencer a Voldemort tu tienes que tener todo el poder de Gryffindor.

-Me abandonas, me dejas de nuevo solo...

-No, no te dejo solo, de alguna manera siempre estaré dentro de ti, juntos hasta el final – intentó calmarlo abrazándose a él - prométeme que volverás a ser el chico divertido y alegre de este año y que te entrenaras y vencerás a Voldemort – Harry simplemente se aferró más a el. ¿Como podía pedirle que fuera de nuevo alegre y divertido, si ahora mismo lo que más deseaba era irse con él? – además esto no es un adiós, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, aunque la verdad espero que sea dentro de muchos, muchos años.

James notó como Harry se tensaba y negaba con la cabeza. Tenían que dejarlo ahí si no aun seria más duro.

-Bueno cariño, creo que ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto – le dijo separándose – Disfruta de cada segundo de vida de la que dispongas, ¿vale? No desperdicies ni un solo instante – aconsejó James mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes, Harry apartó la mirada - Te echaré en falta pequeñajo. Recuerda siempre que te amo.

Harry no contestó, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba furiosamente. No podía decir nada, simplemente no podía. Estaba en shock, no era consciente de que esos eran los últimos instantes que estaría con el, estaba descolocado y James lo sabía. Le dio un último beso y lo acompañó a la puerta. Antes de cerrar la puerta le guiñó un ojo y le susurró un nos vemos.

Harry se dejó caer apoyando su peso en la puerta que acababa de cruzar.

´´´´´´

James se tumbó en una cama del fondo de la enfermería, después de tomarse la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había pasado entre lagrimas. La de veces que esa enfermera le había atendido, pensó sonriendo con melancolía.

Estaba cerrando los ojos notando como la poción empezaba a hacer efecto cuando notó movimientos a su lado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y aun se sorprendió más cuando vio que era Harry quien se estaba metiendo en la cama acomodándose contra él.

-¿Qué? – le empezó a preguntar.

-Me he dejado algo por decirte – le dijo mirándole ahora si a los ojos - te amo. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado este año. Tu antes lo has dicho, estaremos juntos hasta el final, pues juntos hasta el final – dijo con determinación apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de James.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Harry – dijo James intentando hacerle ver que no podía estar ahí mientras él...mientras el moría.

-_Descansius_ – se escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la sala y un rayo amarillo dio en el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndole quedarse dormido al instante. James levantó la vista.

En la puerta estaba Albus con la varita en la mano y una sonrisa de despedida en los labios.

-Gracias – le dijo James antes de que Albus saliera.

Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su hijo, acordándose de golpe de la primera noche que los dos estuvieron juntos en esa posición.

Apoyó su mejilla contra la frente de su hijo y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a que la poción y el destino hicieran su trabajo.

´´´´´´

Ya era tarde. El sol empezaba a confundirse entra las montañas que remarcaban el horizonte dando así al cielo un tono anaranjado, bonito, pero muy melancólico.

Harry estaba en el rinconcillo de los arbustos, delante del lago, sentando contra la pared, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, mirando como las nubes pasaban dejando a su paso extrañas formas, cuando una figura se poso delante de él.

Era Yael, con cara muy seria, los ojos rojos y muy, muy preocupada. Le había estaba buscando toda la tarde y finalmente había recurrido a buscar allí.

-Harry, no, no sé que decirte – le dio mientras se agachaba para mirar de frente a si chico que tenía un semblante totalmente de abatimiento.

-Mejor – dijo Harry con voz profunda muy débil como si el solo hecho de hablar le causara dolor. No quería hablar porque sabía que su voz se quebraría a la mínima – no digas nada – susurró mirando directamente a Yael. Sus ojos aun estaban secos, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima pero estaba al borde de derrumbarse – solo ven - dijo antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara delante de él, la espalda de su chica apoyada en su pecho.

Harry se aferró fuertemente a ella por la cintura y escondió la cara en el hombro, entre el pelo rizado. De esa forma habían estado en la clase que sus padres habían dado sobre los hombres lobo hacía apenas 3 meses. James había bromeado sobre esa posición. En ese momento todo estaba tan bien, parecía tan feliz...

La imagen de la sonrisa de su padre de ese día le sobrevino en la mente de y fue el detonante para que se derrumbara. Una lágrima acompañada de un ahogado sollozó fue la primera que abrió el camino de muchas más.

Se agarró aun más a Yael, como si fuera el último salvavidas en medio de un naufragio y dejo salir su tristeza, su dolor...

Yael acariciaba distraídamente la nuca de Harry en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

´´´´´

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie bromeaba, nadie sonreía. Todos estaban profundamente tristes por al marcha de James. No podían creerlo.

James, junto a Sirius y Remus había sido el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que habían tenido. Con su sonrisa, su carácter tranquilo, sus comentarios...Siempre había tenido un segundo para decirles algo, solucionarles alguna duda, siempre con el gesto simpático, familiar...le echarían mucho de menos. Y sabían que ahora uno de los suyos lo estaría pasando realmente mal. No habían visto a Harry en todo el día pero se imaginaban como podía sentirse y le apoyarían en todo lo posible. El destino era muy cruel con su compañero.

Si todos estaban abatidos, había cuatro personas que destacaban entre los demás. Los gemelos Weasley estaban en dos butacas sentados en el fondo de la sala, callados, sin ese brillo pícaro en la mirada. Para ellos, James era poco menos que un dios, era un gran merodeador y habían congeniado perfectamente con él.

En un sofá en la otra punta de la sala, estaban Ron y Hermione. Ella estaba acurrucada contre los brazos de él. Los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. James les había llamado por la mañana para despedirse de ellos, darles las gracias por estar siempre con Harry y para pedirles que cuidaran de su hijo, que lo apoyaran en todo.

Desde ese momento Hermione no había podido parar de llorar y Ron no soportaba verla así. Le había impactado lo sereno que estaba James, con esa amabilidad y con la sonrisa que tenían en los labios. James sabía que tenía que hacer eso y les pedía que ellos intentaran ocupar el pedacito de corazón de Harry que él dejada vació.

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para Hermione, pero sobre todo para Harry.

Justo en ese momento, el retrato de la sala común se abrió dejando pasó a Harry, pálido y con signos evidentes de lágrimas en su cara. La sala en pleno le miró, pero Harry ni siquiera los vio. Subió directamente a la habitación.

Ron siguió la trayectoria de su amigo y cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tomó un decisión.

Empezaría a cumplir la última petición que James le había hecho.

Dio un suave beso en la frente de Hermione y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la habitación de aun los chicos de quinto curso vio a Harry tumbado en su cama, los doseles abiertos. Tenía una expresión tranquila pero al acercarse, Ron vio que lágrimas corrían por las sienes de Harry perdiéndose en su alborotado pelo negro.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama de su amigo, pensando que podía decirle para lograr animarlo un poco, para que supiera que el estaba ahí, que podía contar con él.

-No voy a hacerte la típica pregunta de que tal porque ya lo veo – dijo suavemente sintiéndose un estúpido. Las comisuras de Harry se arquearon levemente pero más lágrimas cayeron – me siento un idiota ¿sabes? No soy bueno para animar ni para dar palabras de consuelo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de algún modo, ojalá pudiera, no sé, compartir la mitad del dolor para aliviarte...Lo siento Harry, solo puedo decirte esto.

Harry no contestó, ni siquiera hizo ningún signo de haberlo escuchado.

-Dime algo Harry, insúltamele por molestarte, pégame para desahogarte, pero haz algo que me esta volviendo loco el verte así.

-Gracias Ron – dijo Harry incorporándose y abrazándose fuertemente a su amigo. Las lágrimas se hicieron más evidente. Escondió su cara en el hombro de su amigo – con solo el estar aquí ya me sirve. Quédate un rato por favor – le rogó sin ninguna vergüenza de que su amigo le viera en ese estado.

Ron asintió y ambos estuvieron un buen rato e esa posición hasta que Harry se calmó un poco y entonces se levantó para dirigirse al baño y lavarse un poco la cara.

-¿Os han dicho algo de mañana? – preguntó a su amigo desde el baño.

-Sí, Remus ha venido a decirnos que...que mañana...

-Que mañana es el entierro – acabó Harry por el pelirrojo saliendo del baño secándose la cara con la toalla.

-Remus estaba bastante sereno, no entiendo como lo hace – comentó Ron viendo como Harry se cambiaba de ropa.

-Voy a ir a verlos, ¿os venís no? – le pidió el moreno. Ron no podía negarse.

Una vez Harry se puso de nuevo las deportivas salieron ambos a la sala y junto a Hermione, que se hecho al cuello de Harry salieron rumbo a la habitación de los merodeadores.

´´´´´

Snif snif snif....lo siento. Solo puedo decir esto.

Que triste, no? Ahora que lo veo todo junto... bueno que solo quedan dos capitulos. Nos vemos muy pronto. No me mateéis por favor!!

Un beso!


	48. Something for the pain

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Todos vuestros reviews han sido maravillosos. Se que era un capitulo realmente triste, pero me alegro que aunque lagrimas os haya gustado. Simplemente decirlos me costó muchísimo escribirlo, fue muy duro y que si vosotros llorasteis, una servidora aun más.

Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos. Los dos son bastante cortos, este es el entierro de James, he intentado hacerlo lo menos triste posible. El próximo Serra ya la despedida de Harry con sus amigos, con Yael y la vuelta a casa. Bueno, habrá un pequeño encuentro con Malfoy, pero será básicamente eso.

Intentare subirlo pronto y acabar ya con Volví.

Me dejo de verborrea y contesto a vuestros review. Gracias a:

**Blacklady:** James tenia que morir entendedlo! Y a pesar de lo que parezca, no, no os quiero matar...yo también echare mucho en falta a James. Besos

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Lo se, os puse triste a todos, pero tenia que suceder. En este capitulo Harry esta triste, pero en el siguiente tendrá una charla que lograra animarlo un poco. Gracias! Cuídate

**LorenaPotterB:** Pensabas que no lo mataría? Pero si estaba clarísimo! Lo siento, yo lloré muchísimo escribiéndolo, te puedo comprender...pero a pesar de llorar tanto te gusto o no el capitulo? Bye!

**Alex black bird:** Harry y Sirius sufrirán mucho pero en el próximo y ultimo capitulo ya versa como logran animarse un poco. Gracias por los reviews! Bye

**Maniática Lovegood:** Os fui dando pistas sobre lo que pasaría en un futuro peor nadie se dio ni cuenta y si lo hicisteis no lo tomasteis en serio...lo de Gryffindor era algo necesario, con el poder de Harry no puede vencer ahora a Voldie por ese necesitaba una ayuda, aunke esta sea tan dolorosa... A Yael si que no pensaba matarla, de hecho ahora es un oasis para Harry, la va a necesitar muchísimo...Jejejeje, siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso pero avise que el capitulo era muy triste...Bueno, en los dos últimos caps, este es el entierro de James he intentado de no hacerlo muy triste y el ultimo..Harry reaccionara un poco y todos se despedirán y....the end! Bueno! Muchas gracias por el pedazo de review, muchos besos!

**Zeisse:** Muchas gracias por no querer matarme! Se agradece, si el capitulo era triste..pero, así es la vida! Nos vemos!

**Cocojajas**: Tienes razón! Las cosas tenían que seguir así! Ves, he subido prontito el cap! Gracias! Bye!

**Chuky: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara, a ver si hablamos! Bye!

**Chibi-kaisie:** Hola! Harry empezará a reaccionar un poco en el siguiente capitulo. Tu también vas a reaccionar ya veras! Besos

**Niniel204:** Muchas gracias! A mi también me encanto escribir a James tan sereno consciente de que eso era lo que tenia que hacer a pensar de que le doliera dejar a su hijo. Disfruta de estos últimos capítulos! Nos vemos!

**Undomiel de Vil:** Hola! Me alegro que te animaras a dejar review, pero ya me sirve que lleves leyendo el fic desde el principio...James tenia que morir entiéndelo, al que no puedo matar es a Dumbledore, y no es por falta de ganas..pero ahora ya nadie más va a morir. Bueno nos leemos! Bye

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg**: Mmm hola! Lo siento! Pero James tenia que morir! Pero te juro que me acabas de dar miedo...no se si darte las gracias o empezar a correr...me arriesgare...gracias! espero que estos dos últimos capítulos te gusten! Bye

**Squall lionhart1:** Hola! Jejej si, soy un poco cruel ya lo sabes..jjejejej, muchas gracias por tu review, me allegro que te gustara…besos! Luego hablamos!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Te gusto? Me alegro muchísimo! Estos dos últimos caps son mas de despedidas que otra cosa, pero habrá alguien que hará reaccionar a Harry, ya lo veras! Bye!

**Lilychan:** Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, pero es que a James tenia que morir...Me alegro que a pesar de todo te gustara el capitulo! Nos vemos!

**Kei-kugodgy:** He de confesarte una cosa...tanto tiempo que te contesto los reviews y aun no me he aprendido a escribir bien tu nick, siempre me equivoco...en fin! Un poco triste el capitulo no? Lo siento" pero tenia que ser así! Si, solo dos capítulos! Disfrútalos! Nos vemos!

**Jack Dawson:** Perdonam!!! Tenia que morir en james, tenia que sacrificarse....ho sento! Que tal tot? Petons!

**Kgs**: Hola! No, no hay ninguna trampa, James se ha sacrificado para darle sus poderes a Harry, ya veras como el sacrificio fue bien, en el próximo capitulo se vera. Lo siento, se que es cruel e injusto para Harry, pero aunque se haya muerto James, Harry esta mejor ahora que cuando empezó el curso, como mínimo tiene a Sirius y Remus con el...Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus:** Ei! Solo dos capitulitos y por mas que digas no continuare la saga....sorry! toy cansada de escribir... Ya no me kieren matar tanto...bueno al menos no lo dicen abiertamente...jeje, enga xiket nos vemos luego! Bye

**Melisa (Colombia**: Si era necesario un capitulo tan triste. No he tardado mucho en subir el capitulo, y el próximo y ultimo tampoco tardara....gracias por leer el fic, nos vemos!

**Blair84:** Si, era necesario que James muriera... Estos dos últimos caps ya no son tan trágicos como el anterior...Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Que tal? Pues si es verdad se me hace muy raro escribir el fic sin James…jejej que pena, Muchas gracias por todo, ya hablaremos pro el msn! Bye!

**Liuny:** hola! Te creo que estuvieses llorando, yo también lo hice mientras escribía... Muchas gracias! Disfruta de los dos últimos capítulos! Bye!!

**Moonlight:** hola! Jejeje, los Dursley están muertos no se si lo recuerdas, por lo que no ira allí, en el ultimo capitulo sabrás donde va Harry. Tu tranquila que entre Remus y Sirius, sobretodo este ultimo lograran sacarlo del pozo. Muchas gracias espero que estos dos últimos capítulos te gusten, besos!

**Lladruc:** Mira si actualitzo rapid que acabas de tenir aquest cap i ja et pujo el següent...Harry matara al Voldie? Mmm no ho se al sete llibre es veura...pero jo no lesciure, pensa el que vulguis..jejej vinga petons!! Adeu!

**Hermionegranger91:** Hola! James tenia que morir entiéndelo! Jejeje, gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Este capitulo es un poco flojo el ultimo me gusta más prácticamente lo tengo escrito, el martes o por ahí lo subiere. Muchos besos!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Gracias por el mail!! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, se que era muy muy triste, pero es que tenia que ocurrir. Pronto subiré el siguiente y ultimo cap! Cuídate! Bye!

**Padma:** Hola! Gracias! Lo siento no quería hacerte llorar, pero te confieso que yo también llore mucho...yo puedo recomendarte fics muy buenos, mejores que este, ya lo veras...De momento me voy a tomar unas vacaciones y si luego empiezo a escribir de nuevo no creo que siga este, quizá haga alguno de Harry de mayor, no lo se! En fin nos vemos pronto!!

Capitulo 48: **Something for the pain**

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba gris, triste, como si éste fuera conciente de lo que sucedería a la largo de ese duro y doloroso día.

Ese era el día del entierro de James Potter.

-¡Mierda! – se escuchó a Sirius exclamar, mientras pateaba el libro que se le había caído de las manos.

Estaba "ordenado" un poco el comedor, más que nada para mantener la mente ocupada y no era la primera cosa que se le caía al suelo con lo nervioso que estaba.

Desesperado dejó escapar un par más de insultos y pegó un puñetazo a la parad mientras apoyaba su frente en la misma, respirando entrecortadamente.

Remus, que estaba en la habitación, escuchó el alboroto que causaba su amigo y salió al comedor.

Lentamente se acercó a Sirius, le dio la vuelta y apoyó fu frente en la de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. Sirius los tenía cerrados.

-Intenta tranquilizarte, Sirius, por favor – le dijo con voz suave – Harry no puede verte así.

-Remus no puedo – se excusó débilmente – inconscientemente lo busco con la mirada en cada instante, busco donde esta, que esta haciendo...no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo – le dijo Remus que antes de entrar al baño había mirado a ver si James estaba en el – pero has de ser fuerte. Cuando salgas ahí fuera no puedes estar así. Puedes pegar puñetazos a todas las paredes, puedes patear todo lo que quieras, pero cuando cruces esa puerta has de aparentar tranquilidad. Eres un pilar para Harry y si el te ve así aun se pondrá peor – aconsejó Remus. Sirius abrió los ojos azules sin más brillo que el de las lágrimas retenidas. Debajo de estos, profundas ojeras. Ninguno de los dos había dormido nada.

-Gracias Remus –agradeció dándole un abrazo – creo que vas a tener que soportarme muchas...

-Para eso estoy – guiñó un ojo amablemente– será mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

Sirius asintió y tras ponerse su tradicional chupa de cuero negra encima de la camiseta oscura (los dos vestían completamente de negro) salieron de la habitación.

´´´´´´´

En otro lugar del castillo un chico de quince años acababa de levantarse de la cama cuando vio que ya todos sus compañeros habían usado el baño.

En la habitación solo quedaba Ron que en ese momentos estaba buscando algo negro para ponerse encima de la camisa blanca.

-Tienes carta encima de la mesa – le avisó el pelirrojo a Harry cuando este puso los pies en el suelo.

Con paso lento Harry agarró la carta y descubrió que era de Sirius. Con la carta venia un pequeño paquete, unas oscuras gafas de sol.

_Harry:_

_Esto te ayudara a sentirte un poco más aislado de las miradas. Úsalas._

Sirius 

Mentalmente Harry agradeció a su padrino, ya que muchas gente le decía que sus ojos eran un espejo de su estado de animo. Era mejor mantenerlos un poco escondidos.

Se las enseñó a su amigo que le sonrió tristemente. El pelirrojo tampoco había dormido mucho, había estado pendiente de Harry, por si quería algo, aunque solo fuera el toquecillo en la espalda o una simple palabra de consuelo.

-Te espero abajo mientras te arreglas – le dijo y después de darle apretarle suavemente el hombro salió de la habitación.

20 minutos después, Harry bajó las escaleras con el pelo aun mojado, una camisa negra (regalo de su padre en navidad) y las gafas de sol puestas. Al mirarse en el espejo después de salir de la ducha había visto que realmente las necesitaba.

En la sala estaban Hermione y Ron charlando seriamente, seguramente de él, ya que cuando llegó a su altura callaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó Hermione dándole un beso.

-¿Hace falta contestar?

-Lo siento no... – se disculpó Hermione por la estupidez de la pregunta.

-Tranquila. Fatal, estoy fatal – contestó con sinceridad - ¿Es necesario bajar?

Todavía no se había encontrado con el alumnado en pleno, sí que había estado con algún Gryffindor y sus compañeros de habitación. Le habían mostrado su afecto y cariño y todos se habían ofrecido para lo que fuera, pero no quería inspirar lástima a todos.

-Sí, has de comer algo – le dijo Hermione en plan autoritario pero con toques maternales y cogiéndole de la mano, bajaron al comedor con Ron detrás.

Cuando entraron en el comedor todos los alumnos se giraron hacia él, la mayoría vestían de negro y le miraban con tristeza reflejado en su rostro.

Intentando ignorarlos y agradeciendo las gafas se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, con Hermione a su lado y Ron enfrente.

Apenas se había acomodado cuando Yael apareció abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry correspondió mientras se giraba para que ella pudiese sentarse en su regazo y estar lo más juntos posible.

-¿Has dormido algo? –le preguntó preocupada descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, él la imitó mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Apenas – le contestó. Ella se aferró aun más a él.

En ese momento entraron al gran comedor Sirius y Remus con Dumbledore.

Sirius, como Harry, llevaba las gafas oscuras y lucía extremadamente pálido, hecho que resaltaba más al ir vestido totalmente de oscuro.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Harry se despidieron de Albus y Sirius se sentó al otro lado de su ahijado que se había separado un poco de Yael y Remus se sentó delante, al lado de Ron.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – le preguntó el hombre lobo mientras se servía una gran taza de café.

-Realmente mal – dijo Harry y Sirius le pasó un brazo por su hombro - ¿Y vosotros?

-Fatal, esta noche ha sido horrible – respondió Sirius.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yael que aun estaba encima de su chico (Harry no le molestaba para nada esa posición, de alguna manera de reconfortaba sentir su peso encima de sus rodilla) cogió un bollo de encima de la mesa y se lo acercó a los labios de Harry, pero esté giró la cara.

-No tengo hambre cariño.

-Lo sé pero has de comer ago – le dijo ella tozudamente dándole un beso en la mejilla que al girar la cara se le había puesto delante - ¿cuál fue la última tu comida?

Harry no contestó.

-Harry – dijo Remus con voz seria – cuando comiste algo por última vez – su tono era de preocupación.

-Yo que sé – contestó un poco enfadado – hará un par de días, tres, no lo recuerdo. Joder he tenido cosas más importantes en la cabeza, como por ejemplo la muerte de mi padre – soltó cabreado pero al acabar de decirlo se arrepintió.

Sirius se había tensado de golpe, Remus cerró los ojos con pesar, Hermione había dejado caer los cubiertos que tenía en las manos, Ron había bajado la cabeza y Yael había escondida su cara en el cuello de su chico.

-Lo siento – susurró bajito, arrepentido – creo que la ultima vez que comí fue el jueves al mediodía – contestó a la pregunta de Remus no dispuesto a preocuparles más. Luego por la tarde, James había recibido la carta de Dumbledore y ya no había cenado y el viernes por la mañana no había podido tomar nada ni por asomo y luego estaba demasiado hundido y trastocado como para acordarse de nada más que no fuera su padre.

-Pues, ¿sabes que Harry? – dijo Remus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – le prometí a James que te cuidaría y si tengo que obligarte a comer, lo haré – dijo firmemente – No vas a poder soportar lo de hoy si no es con algo en el estomago y como no te comas aunque sea este triste bollo te voy a prohibir ir al entierro de tu propio padre – el tono de Remus sorprendió muchísimo a Harry – lo siento pero si tengo que ser rudo contigo lo seré, no voy a perderte a ti también.

Esas últimas palabras conmovieron demasiado a Harry, ya tocado emocionalmente, como para oponerse. Simplemente cogió el bollo que aun tenía Yael en la mano y le dio un mordisco.

´´´´´

El cementerio de Westville se encontraba a las afueras del valle de Godric. Era un lugar, que si no fuera por que allí se vivían momentos tan dolorosos y tristes seria bonito.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por verde hierba que rodeaba todas las tumbas. Éstas era muy grandes en su mayoría y todas estaba decoradas, ya fuera con angelitos, o imágenes esculpidas en la pierda y prácticamente en todas habían flores recién talladas.

Delante de una de las más grandes se encontraba una gran multitud de personas. Delante de la tumba de Lily y James Potter.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos habían querido ir, junto al profesorado y los familiares más directos.

Delante de todos, Albus Dumbledore, con una túnica oscura, dejando atrás las llamativas y alegres vestimentas que solía llevar acababa de dedicar un sentido discurso que había echo encoger más de un corazón.

En primera fila, Harry, estaba apoyado en el pecho de su padrino que le pasaba los brazos por delante aferrándolo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que él también lo dejara. Ambos escondían la vista tras unas gafas oscuras aunque se podía ver claramente como algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Al lado de Sirius, Remus Lupin, completamente serio y con la vista perdida. Un poca más allá, Ron, Hermione y la novia de Harry, Yael. Las dos chicas llorando silenciosamente. Y detrás del todo los alumnos y el resto de profesores.

Severus Snape era el único que faltaba. No creía que fuera necesaria su presencia. No se alegraba de la muerte de su enemigo pero tampoco creía conveniente que se presentara. Para el sería más un acto de hipocresía y una falta de respeto para el fallecido, por lo que se había quedado en el colegio a controlar a los alumnos que se habían quedado, prácticamente todos los Slytherin.

Ante las ultimas palabras de Dumbledore, y puesto que ni Harry, Sirius o Remus se veían con fuerzas de decir unas palabras, se dio por concluido el entierro.

Había sido corto, pero realmente triste. A Harry había habido momentos que agradeció el amarré de su padrino, porque en más de una ocasión le habían flaqueado las piernas, sobre todo en el momento en que había visto como enterraban el féretro, al lado del de su madre....solo le cabía el consuelo de que volvían a estar juntos.

La gente había empezado a regresar al castillo por medio de trasladadores. Remus se retiro un poco, acercándose a los amigos de Harry dejando un poco de espacio a Sirius y Harry. Ambos seguían en la misma posición como si no se hubieses dado cuenta de que todo ya había acabado.

Lentamente Harry se giró para mirar a su padrino que le enseño una débil sonrisa.

-Ya esta – murmuró mientras que Harry escondía su cara en el pecho de su padrino, esté escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry.

-¿No notas como si tu corazón se estuviera rompiendo a pedazos? – dijo Harry ahogando un sollozo.

Sirius no puedo contestar, si lo hacia se echaría a llorar directamente, simplemente asintió y acarició la cabeza de su ahijado.

-¿Por qué todas las personas a las que quiero acaban por abandonarme? - dijo con mucho dolor Harry.

-Schiiitt –le arrulló Sirius como si Harry todavía fuere ese bebé precioso que tantas veces el había calmado después de un berrinche.

-Por favor Sirius, no me abandones tu también, nunca, prométemelo – la voz de Harry era tan desesperada que acabó por romper todos las barreras de Sirius.

-Te lo prometo – le susurró en el oído – nunca, pero tu tampoco a mi ¿vale?.

-Vale.

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir Harry antes de que perdiera la voz.

´´´´´´

Esa misma tarde, Harry no sabía donde ir. No podía estar en ninguna lado. Todo le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

Cuando habían regresado, habían ido a la habitación de los merodeadores, pero no pudo estar allí más de media hora. No soportaba ver a Sirius tan hundido y tampoco podía ver a Remus intentar aparentar tranquilidad. Harry sospechaba que el instante que el hombre lobo había dicho que iría a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer solo había sido una vil excusa para poder estar un rato solo y derrumbarse sin preocuparlos aun más.

Poco después había ido a la sala común, pero tampoco soportó mucho tiempo. Todos le miraban descaradamente, o algunos le evitaban la mirada y eso le ponía todavía más de los nervios. Su habitación, donde había dormido con su padre todo el verano, tampoco era un lugar muy propicio para olvidarse de él.

Luego había dado vueltas por todo el castillo. El lago, el rinconcito tranquilo de los arbustos, el borde del bosque prohibido, incluso había hecho una visita a Hagrid, pero el guardabosques no había parado de llorar y salió de allí lo más pronto posible.

Alguna clase vacía, la torre de astronomía, un corredor poco transitado...nada, todo le recordaba a los momentos que había pasado con su padre, que si unas risas, una broma, una caricia, un abrazo, alguna riña... al final, ya desesperado y al borde un colapso nervioso, sus piernas le llevaron a la sala secreta.

Sin ninguna esperanza entró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, agotado. Estaba realmente cansado, tanto física como psicológicamente. Solo llevaba un día sin su padre y lo extrañaba como si hiciera meses que lo había perdido.

Parecía mentira lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y parecía mentira lo mucho que la necesitaba ahora. Había pasado 13 años de su vida sin él, pero en ese año habían suplido todo el tiempo perdido. Ahora no sabía como lograría sobreponerse al enésimo palo que le daba la vida.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos funestos que no se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. No fue hasta que notó como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de alguien que abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado.

-Perdona – se disculpó Yael – había ido a buscarte a la sala común cuando te he visto que entrabas – Yael estaba estirada de lado mirando fijamente a Harry. Sus rizos perfectos le caían a un costado de la cara. A pesar de lo mal que estaba Harry no pudo evitar pensar que su chica estaba preciosa - ¿quieres que te deje solo? – le preguntó mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente a su chico.

-No – le dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa en sus labios – sabes, después del ataque de los mortifagos, y después de que tu y yo rompiéramos, mi padre me dijo algo que no olvidaré nunca – explicó en voz baja pero mirándola fijamente, sus ojos brillan más de lo normal – me dijo que no desperdiciara ni un segundo

si realmente te quería, porque luego me arrepentiría toda mi vida y pienso hacerle caso. No voy a perder ni un solo si puedo estar contigo. Te quiero, me gustaría pensar que tanto como mis padres se querían, pero solo se que te quiero muchísimo. Quizás estos días no soy a ser el novio perfecto, pero perdóname, ¿vale? porque cuando esto se me pase un poco te compensaré, te lo prometo – acabó diciendo con una sonrisa picara. James hubiese estado orgulloso de él en ese momento.

-Te tomó la palabra – dijo ella para acortar la distancia entre los dos y fundirse en un tierno y dulce beso.

Estuvieron un buen rato prodigándose mimos, de esa forma Harry lograba despejar un poco su mente y fue al cabo de un rato cuando ambos se tumbaron, gozando de la compañía del otro. No se decían nada, sus miradas hablaban por si solas. Poco después Yael, vio como Harry, poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos hasta que poco después cayó dormido a causa del agotamiento y del sufrimiento.

Sonriendo Yael se acercó más a él, que inconscientemente y entre sueños se acurrucó contra el tibio cuerpo de su chica y ambos cayeron en un merecido descanso.

Quizá fuera porque apenas había dormido nada en toda la semana, quizá porque lo que le había ocurrido en las ultimas 48 horas lo habían dejado sin reservas de energía o quizá porque el cuerpo de su chica, y el latido acompasado del corazón de ésta le transmitían paz y tranquilidad, pero cuando a la una de la madrugada apareció Sirius, preocupado por Harry y los vio tan placidamente dormidos, no tuvo corazón de despertarlos.

Los cubrió dulcemente con una manta, garabateó una nota de permiso para que Yael no tuviera problemas a la mañana siguiente si alguien se daba cuenta que no estaba en su sala y salió con una sonrisa en los labios, la única verdadera de todo el día.

´´´´´´

Se acabó simplemente queda uno, pensaba que nunca sucedería! Nos vemos muy pronto! Besos!


	49. You pick me up when I fall down

Señores, señoras, niños niñas...aquí está el ultimo capitulo. Después de un años, un mes y 16 días se termina. No me voy a enrollar mucho porque tengo pensado subir dentro de unos dias una nota de agradecimiento contestando los reviews y esas cosas por lo que ahora no dire mucho, contesto los review y os dejo que disfruteis con el último capitulo. Muchísimos besos a todos! Gracias!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Has vist que rapid? Tenia ganes d'acabar...de moment em retiro, no es un adeu definitiu, potser algun dia tornare. Be ja ho explicare en la nota que pujare Moltes gracies per seguir el fic! Cuidat

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Sí, como ves el capitulo lo he subido muy rapido. Gracias, lo siento que fuera triste pero tenia que ser así, este es más divertido. Besos

**Moonlight:** Hola! Pues estoy muy bien, ya tenia ganas de acabar... si los merodeadores estas decaídos, normal, pero en este se alegraran un poquillo ya lo veras. Disfruta del ultimo, bye!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Ok, espero tu opinión en el ultimo. Gracias por seguir esto desde el principio. Bye!

**Flak:** Hola! Gracias, si Harry lo pasa mal, lógico, pero alguien lo animara un poco. Besos

**Magu:** Hola guapa! Que tal? Mmm, ahora veras si ha servido el sacrifico de Harry, muchas gracias! Nos vemos luego!

**Rosy:** Hola! Gracias por comprenderme! Eres una de las pocas, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo. Nos vemos! Cuidate!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Si es muy raro leer sin James, y escribirlo ni te lo puedes imaginar. Muchas gracias hablamos luego!

**Herms Malfoy:** Hola! Jejeje, pues el 48 no era para llorar, solo era emotivo, el 47 si que era de mocos y Kleenex…bueno muchísimas gracias! Un besazo!

**Remus-lupin-black-drakg:** Subo rápido, subo rápido!! Noooo no cumplas tu amenaza por favor! Bueno espero que este ultimo capitulo te guste! Gracias!

**Kei- Kugodgy**: un poco complicado si que es...jejeje Yo quiero un novio como Harry! Aunke a poder ser que no este perseguido por un maniático...¬¬ Bueno un día me pasare ahora tendré tiempo. Bye!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Di, Harry esta sufriendo, y no es el único pero lograra superarlo, ya lo veras. Muchas gracias a las tres y disfrutad de este ultimo capitulo. Besos!!

**Jack Dawson:** Ups! Molta sort! I mira perque talegris tindras el capitol, l'ultim! Moltes gracies per seguir desde el primer capitol. I encantada d'haverte conegut a traves dell. Ens veiem i molta molta sort. Petons!

**Miranda Evans** : Jejej, hola ! si James se fue y el fic también, de alguna manera volví y James estaban ligados, el uno sin lo otro no es lo mismo. Espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo. Ya veras que sucede con Malfoy. Muchos besos! Y gracias a ti!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Si es molt trist pero te que ser aixi ho sento, no magraden els feliços, soc cruel…Aquest cap es una mika mes alegre. Molts petons!

**Evan:** Nena!!! Que tal? Como te va, hace días que no hablamos!!Si, han sido dos capítulos muy tristes y encima tu los lees seguidos, pa darte algo...No has tenido que esperar mucho para el siguiente cap, tenia unas ganas locas de acabar. Muchos besos!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Lo sé, no era tan triste, ese solo era melancólico...a ver respecto a Voldie...no, aquí no lo matare. Yo soy de la opinión que la gran batalla final ocurrirá en el final del séptimo libro y este es el quinto. Pero yo no lo escribiré, al menos no ahora ni en un futuro próximo, por eso no hago epilogo por si algún día me apetece escribir el sexto libro siguiendo volví. Ahora me apetece un descanso. Bueno muchas gracias y muchos besos!

**Maniática Lovegood:** Hola! Lo de la guerra de Voldemort lo acabo de contestar, pero bueno te lo digo, para mi la batalla final, la que decidirá el futuro del mundo mágico ocurrirá en el séptimo libro y yo estoy escribiendo el quinto. Si alguien día escribo el séptimo, aunque primero tendría que escribir el sexto, ahí pasaría, pero no de momento no tengo intención de escribir ninguno de los dos...bueno...que a ver que idea tienes ya me dirás cual es...nos vemos!

**Tsubasa Malfoy:** Hola! No en este ultimo capitulo Harry reacciona un poco...peor ya no puede estar. Muchas gracias! Disfruta del ultimo!

**Zeisse:** Hola! El capitulo anterior estaba hecho para no llorar, ya tuve suficiente con el 47. Ya llegamos al final, espero que el final no te decepcione. Besos!!

**Tamara:** Hola! Me alegro que ahora al final te hayas animado a dejar review, muchas gracias. Muchas gracias pero no creo que mi forma de escribir tenga nada en particular y no es falsa molestia....bueno que espero que te guste el ultimo disfrútalo!!

Pues nada aquí esta...el último capitulo.

Capitulo 49: **You pick me up when I fall down**

****

****

Harry nunca lo había pasado tan mal en Hogwarts. Ese castillo solo le traía recuerdos que le hacían daño, recuerdos dolorosos.

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su padre, una semana larga, triste, aburrida, agónica...Su mayor ilusión era que pasara lo más rápido posible la ultima que quedaba para marcharse de allí, aunque cuando preguntó a Remus una tarde donde pasarían las vacaciones de verano, aun se puso peor.

-Iremos al valle de Godric – le contestó mirándolo atentamente para saber como reaccionaria. Pero esta reacción no llegó. Harry simplemente se lo quedó mirando, esperando que fuera una broma, macabra, pero broma al fin y al cabo.

-No, me estas timando – dijo al final al ver que la broma no era tal.

-James arregló la casa para ti, tu eres el último de los Potter, esa casa es tuya y tienes que vivir allí.

-No, Remus, por favor – suplicó. Estaban en la sala de los merodeadores mientras que Harry esperaba que Yael acabara uno de sus exámenes finales. Era viernes y ese era el ultimo examen que tenía la chica. Cuando estaba con ella era el único momento en que se encontraba un poco tranquilo, la chica le sosegaba – no, si no puedo soportar estar aquí aun menos soportaré vivir en casa, donde todo me recordará a él.

-Es el lugar más seguro para ti...

-¿No podemos ir a tu casa? – preguntó desesperado – nunca la he visto, o..a casa de Sirius, el ministerio le devolvió la suya, la que le pertenece por ser un Black.

-Sirius y yo estuvimos hablando de eso y decidimos ir a tu casa. Tenemos que aprender a soportar el dolor, Harry, ya veras como poco a poco lo superaremos. Además, estoy seguro que James le gustaría que vivieras en esa casa, la casa de vuestra familia.

Y no hubo manera de que Sirius y Remus se apiadaran de su dolor. Por más que discutió, chilló, suplicó y lloró no hubo manera. La decisión estaba tomada y aunque Harry sabía que se estaba comportando como un niñato consentido y estúpido, no podía parar de pensar que les gustaba verlo sufrir.

Lentamente la última semana fue llegando a su fin y un par de días antes de marcharse, Harry estaba pasando por el vestíbulo. Había quedado con Yael en el lago y como en la sala común se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza decidió bajar antes, como mínimo el aire fresco de la orilla del lago le refrescaría las ideas.

Pero quizá no fuera un buena idea, porque cuando acababa de bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera de mármol, un rubio prepotente pasaba por allí y se detuvo con una sonrisa de maldad en los labios.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Malfoy a solas. Solo lo había visto en el gran comedor pero en seguida había apartado la vista de los ojos grises de su enemigo.

-Mira el huerfanito de oro – dijo Draco a modo de saludo parándose enfrente de Harry. Éste intento ignorarlo y seguir su camino, no estaba de humor y como le molestara mucho no dudaría ni un segundo en pegarle un par de puñetazos bien dados – ¿qué pasa Potty, como ya no esta tu padre huyes de mi?

-Que te jodan Malfoy – siseó haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

-Ai, Potter, Potter, Potter.... – dijo Malfoy disfrutando, al ver como Harry se tensaba todo él. Miro si no había nadie cerca y se puso justo en frente .Una ceja levantada en tono de burla y ácido en la voz – te advertí al principio de curso que te iba a ver llorando encima del cadáver de tu padre y mira....no mentí.

Eso fue demasiado para Harry, no lo soportó más y estalló. Con una agilidad sorprendente derribó a Malfoy al suelo y colocándose encima de él empezó a pegarle puñetazos allá donde pillaba. Malfoy intentó defenderse, y algún que otro golpe recibió, pero el rubio se hacia más daño el solo que a Harry. Era como si una barrea de energía protegiera a Harry.

-Te arrepentirás Malfoy – dijo entre puñetazo y puñetazo, no le importaba matar al rubio allí mismo – te dije que te mataría como te acercaras a alguien de los míos, ya maté a un mortifago y no era muy diferente a ti– No sabía lo que decía estaba cegado por el odio, la rabia, el dolor...si seguía de esa forma acabaría por matarlo

El rubio intentaba pegarle patadas para sacárselo de encima pero el poder de Harry era demasiado, desprendía un aura grandiosa de poder que tenía aturdido a Malfoy, que no entendía que estaba pasando.

Harry seguía pateando a Malfoy, insultándolo, gritándole. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Hacía tiempo que había deseado una vía de escape como esa y el niñato prepotente había encendido la mecha que desencadenó la explosión. Si hubiese parado atención a su alrededor habría visto que los cristales habían empezado a estallar, que los cuadros se habían caído, los adornos se habían roto...

-¡Harry para! – gritó una voz, pero Harry no la escuchó.

Sirius había aparecido junto a Remus y un par más de profesores, Sprout y Vector. Los dos estaban en la sala de profesores cuando habían notado una gran cantidad de poder desbordarse y enseguida supieron quien era el artífice de tal despliegue, por eso habían corrido hacia allí.

-¡¡Harry, te vas a hacer daño!!! – dijo Sirius acercándose a su ahijado, los cristales volaban por todos lados, algunos cortando a ambos, Malfoy hacía rato que había perdido la conciencia. Haciendo valer toda su fuerza física el animago agarró en brazos a Harry, lo levantó y lo apartó del cuerpo desmayado de Malfoy.

Aun en sus brazos Harry pataleaba, desesperado, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Sirius apretó más el amarré mientras que Remus y Vector se encargaban de Malfoy.

-Pequeñajo cálmate, ya está, tranquilízate, por favor. No me hagas esto – le suplicó Sirius, le dolía tremendamente ver a Harry se esa forma.

El tono de voz calmó levemente a Harry que dejó de mover las piernas y con sus brazos se aferró al cuello de su padrino.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería – informó Remus. Habían despertado a Malfoy pero tenía más de un corte en su cuerpo, los pómulos inflados y morados, el labio y la nariz partida...Harry había hecho un gran trabajo pensó Sirius.

-Vale, me lo llevó al lago para que tome un poco el aire – le dijo a Remus y aun cargando a Harry en sus brazos salió del colegió.

No lo soltó hasta que llegó al lago, pero no lo depositó en el suelo si no que:

-Perdóname – le pidió y lo tiró de llenó al agua.

El impacto con el liquido frío hizo despertar a Harry de golpe que después de la impresión inicial y de sacar la cabeza del agua, exclamó.

-¡Sirius! ¿Pero que coño haces?

Pero este no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y después de sacarse la camiseta y vaciarse lo que llevaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón se tiró al agua él también.

-¿No me digas que no te ha calmado? – le dijo burlón mientras se echaba el pelo largo y mojado hacia atrás – cuanto tiempo hacía que hacía esto – recordó de forma melancólica pero para quitarse eso de la cabeza lanzó un poco de agua a Harry, que aun estaba sorprendido por el método tan drástico de su padrino.

Con dificultad se sacó la camiseta y la lanzó a la orilla, junto a las cosas de Sirius. Éste rió por la cara de falso enfado de Harry. Sabía que en el fondo le había gustado ese chapuzón.

-No te voy a preguntar que te ha dicho Malfoy porque me lo supongo – empezó diciendo Sirius nadando alrededor de Harry – tampoco voy a reñirte porque se que yo hubiese reaccionada igual, pero no se si te has dado cuenta de todo el poder que has desatado, Harry. Ha sido el poder más grande que he sentido nunca.

-No..no era conciente de lo que hacía – admitió un poco avergonzado.

-Supongo que el poder de Gryffindor ya empieza a manifestarse en ti – paró de nadar y se colocó delante de Harry – tendrás que empezar a entrenar para controlarlo, porque sino no habrá quien te haga enfadar este verano– bromeó Sirius salpicándole agua de nuevo – mira pequeñajo, sé que estas realmente dolido, que te sientes solo, que te encuentras perdido sin James, pero así son las cosas. Hemos de seguir adelante. James se sacrificó para darte una oportunidad de vivir, no para que murieras por su ausencia. Yo estaba como tu hasta hace 10 minutos y ¿sabes qué? Al verte con esa cantidad de energía me he dado cuenta de que James ha hecho lo correcto. Con ese poder, con el poder completo y un buen entrenamiento, podrás vencer a Voldemort. James sin Lily estaba perdido, no era el mismo. Esta no era su época. Míralo así; Hemos podido disfrutar un año con él, nos lo han regalado por un tiempo y ahora él vuelve a estar donde le corresponde, con Lily. No me llores –le recriminó en broma al ver que Harry había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-Es el cloro – se justifico inútilmente Harry. Estaban en un lago no en una piscina. Sirius conciente de eso se echó a reír.

-Claro que sí – le dio la razón como se le da a un niño pequeño– ¿así qué? ¿Dejamos de lamentarnos por nuestra mala suerte y empezamos a luchar o nos encerramos en casa a llorar?

-Empezamos a luchar – contestó un poco más convencido Harry, y tomándoselo al pie de la letra se echó encima de su padrino, le hundió la cabeza en el agua y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Serás! – exclamó Sirus cuando salió de debajo del agua – ¡te vas a enterar tu de quien es tu padrino! – le dijo y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el lago.

Cuando Remus apareció por ahí 5 minutos más tarde, Sirius y Harry acaban de salir del agua con una sonrisa en los labios. Se los quedó mirando sorprendido sin entender nada.

Sirius y Harry se miraron de reojo y rápidamente fueron hacia Remus. Cuando éste se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del lago completamente empapado y Harry y Sirius a su lado partiéndose de la risa.

´´´´´´´

Los pasillos del colegio eran un ir y venir de alumnos. Era el día de la partida y todos los corredores estaban llenos de chicos que una vez ya en vestíbulo se habían acordado que se habían dejado tal o cual cosa en la habitación.

Harry estaba junto a Remus y Sirius despidiéndose de sus amigos y compañeros.

Todos los integrantes de Gryffindor se habían despedido de él, en mayor o menor grado de efusividad, pero todos le habían dicho algo. Desde simples niños de primero hasta un amigo de séptimo que dejaba para siempre el colegio, entre ellos los gemelos Weasley y las tres cazadoras del equipo.

Harry acabada de separarse del abrazo de Angelina, que le había prometido que seguirían en contacto cuando Harry se había visto apresado por dos locos idénticos.

Fred y George, que desde la muerte de James se habían propuesto alegrarle un poco los últimos días, le pusieron una carta en la mano.

Sorprendido, la abrió y vio que era un diploma. Sin acabar de fiarse empezó a leer.

_Al señor Harry Potter, nuestro accionista mayoritario queremos hacerle saber que se espera su presencia el próximo 15 de agosto en el callejón diagon número 77, para la inauguración de la nueva tienda de artículos de bromas._

_En modo de agradecimiento se le otorgara un diploma y será declarado como socio honorario del negocio. _

_Muy agradecidos, Fred y George Weasley._

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido – ¿tenéis ya la tienda?

-¿Lo dudabas socio? –dijo Fred. Sirius se los miraba sin entender nada.

-Hemos tenido buenos contactos – explicó simplemente George – te esperamos allí sin falta.

-Por supuesto – afirmó Harry muy feliz por los gemelos, aunque no sabía si a la señora Weasley le haría mucha gracia.

Cuando los de séptimo se fueron a coger un carruaje para ir a la estación, Harry se marcharía después con Sirius y Remus con traslador al Valle de Godric, solo quedaron Ron, Hermione...y Yael.

Al levantar al vista se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron....ufff, eso seria difícil. Siempre le resultaba doloroso separarse por dos meses de sus amigos, y aunque este año se iba a un lugar donde era querido y no con sus tíos, tenía el corazón en un puño, se habían portado muy bien con el en esos últimos días. Se habían portado como verdaderos amigos.

Lentamente y sin mediar palabra se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó estrechamente. Parecía mentira que hacía un año nunca antes lo hubiese echo porque ahora le parecía un acto natural y necesario.

-Si necesitas nada, dímelo ¿vale? – le susurró Ron al oído.

-Claro que sí, serás la primera persona a la que pediré ayuda – le contestó – hemos de vernos en estas vacaciones.

-Claro que sí, podéis venir a la madriguera, mamá tiene ganas de verte – explicó separándose.

-Podéis venir vosotros a casa – dijo Harry y se sintió raro. "Venir a casa". Nunca había pensado que eso fuera a ocurrir, que pudiera invitar a sus amigos a su casa – ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Sirius y a Remus, este último estaba abrazando a Hermione que había empezado a llorar

-Es tu casa, yo soy un invitado tuyo – le sonrió débilmente el animago. Él se estaba despidiendo de Yael.

-Te voy a echar en falta tío, no sé si podré dormir sin tus ronquidos – bromeó Harry girándose nuevamente para mirar a su amigo.

Los dos rieron y tras un par de golpecillos más en la espalda y al ver que Hermione ya se había soltado de Remus, Harry se acercó a ella, le cogió las manos y le miró a los ojos

-Gracias – le dijo suavemente – me has ayudado mucho estos días. Que haría yo sin mi Herms – le sonrió – tu también te vienes a mi casa eh! Que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin vosotros, ya lo sabéis.

-¿Como puedes sonreír, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas lanzándose a su cuello.

-Mira... – se encogió de hombros - el otro día alguien me abrió los ojos- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius – mejor pelear que llorar. Es decir que aplícate el cuento – le recriminó y la separó de él. Le dio dos besos y Ron se acercó a ellos.

-Ei ei ei, ¿qué pasa aquí? - dijo el pelirrojo simulando enfado – esta es mi novia chaval....

Harry rió y les guiñó un ojo

-A ver que hacéis este veranito solos – les picó. Ron se iría unos días con Hermione y sus padres a unas vacaciones a Francia, Ali conocerían a la familia de la chica y Ron viviría unos días completamente como un muggle. El pelirrojo estaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-Algo que tu no hayas echo ya, casanovas! – contestó Ron y Harry los abrazó a los dos negando con la cabeza.

Por detrás alguien carraspeó y los tres se separaron. Yael estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando que su chico le hiciera un poco de caso.

Éste, incapaz de negarle nada de acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Discretamente Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Remus y Sirius y todos se separaron un poco de la pareja

-Como te voy a echar de menos – susurró poco a poco Harry cogiendo con su mano un mechón de pelo rizado – si no llega a ser por ti estos días, no se que hubiese hecho –se sinceró.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi cuando atacaron a mis padres – le contestó ella delineando con un dedo el contorno de la cara de Harry, como si quisiera memorizarla por completo, para tener un recuerdo vívido durante esas vacaciones – nos vamos a ver pronto, ¿no? – preguntó, más bien rogó, la chica. Sus ojos azules, los que tenían completamente loco a Harry, brillaban más que nunca.

-Hablaremos todos los días, te escribiré todos los días...y cuando se lo digas a tus padres te vienes o voy yo...pero yo no estoy dos meses sin ti...sin tocarte – posó su mano en la mejilla y la acarició con el reverso de la mano – sin abrazarte – acortó las distancias – sin besarte – empezó a darle pequeños besos en la oreja y en el cuello...

Harry estaba tan metido en su despedida romántica que no escuchó como Sirius soltaba con gran sarcasmo:

-Creo que Prongs en vez de pasarle los poderes le pasó también la verborrea romántica de los Potter

Remus, que había visto en sus años de estudiante, como James acaramelaba a todas las chicas con su facilidad de palabra, sonrió. Que recuerdos aquellos.

Pero Harry estaba ajeno a todo eso, el estaba enfrascado en su chica, la cual no vería en como mínimo en un mes, ya que ella se marchaba con sus padres y sus tres hermanos de vacaciones a Escocia y sería allí donde ella les explicaría que estaba saliendo con el chico más famoso del mundo mágico.

-Te quiero tanto – murmuró más para él que para la chica mientras descansaba su cara en el cuello de ella y aspiraba su aroma.

-No tanto como yo – dijo y después de mirarse a los ojos durante un segundo, unieron sus labios en un largo, intenso, pasional beso de despedida.

En ese beso ya no quedaba nada de la inocencia y pudor del primer beso compartido, donde los dos no sabían que hacer, ahora todo era mucho más experto, los dos sabían que tenían que hacer para que el otro disfrutara, gozara de ese íntimo contacto.

Si por ellos fuera no se hubiesen separado pero la falta de aire....y un carraspeo oportuno de parte de Sirius, que se ganó un codazo de Remus, los separó.

-Tienes que irte – le susurró mirándola a los ojos, aun con el sabor de ella en sus labios.

-Te echaré de menos

-Y yo ti.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – contestó Harry con una débil sonrisa.

Un último beso en los labios a Harry y una sonrisa de despedida a Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus, y bajó corriendo por las escaleras para coger el carruaje con sus amigos que la estaban esperando hacía rato.

-Se fue tu damisela – le dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por la espalda a su ahijado.

-Y creo que nosotros también nos marchamos – dijo Hermione – cuidadlo – les dijo a los merodeadores

-Por supuesto señorita Granger – dijo Sirius haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la chica

-Por cierto, creo que aun no os lo he dicho, pero...sois muy buenos profesores, los mejores.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

´´´´´´´´

Una vez que todos los carruajes se habían perdido de su vista los tres entraron en el castillo y acompañaron a Harry a su habitación para que cogiera su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig con la lechuza malhumorada dentro y luego fueron a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Estar allí siempre el causaba un nudo en la garganta a Harry, que no comprendida como Sirius y Remus lo soportaban. Esa habitación era de James, allí habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos y mirara donde mirara recordaba algo.

Sirius y Remus, entendiendo perfectamente el pensamiento de Harry se apresuraron en recoger las cosas y poder salir de allí lo antes posible.

Se llevaban la gran mayoría de sus pertenencias pero había algunas cosas, como libros por ejemplo, que los dejaban en las estanterías. El curso siguiente seguirían siendo profesores por lo que no hacía falta cargar cosas que dentro de dos meses tendrían que transportar nuevamente.

Harry estaba jugueteando con una pieza del ajedrez que predominaba la mesa principal cuando Sirius salió de la habitación levitando delante de él dos baúles.

-Las cosas de James las llevaremos a casa –dijo con un tono de voz que pretendía ser casual, pero no lo acabó de lograr – las dejaremos en el desván con el resto de sus cosas – depositó las cosas en la entrada junto al baúl de Harry y se puso la chupa de cuero encima.

Justo en ese momento salió Remus con su baúl.

-Vamos a la sala de profesores a despedirnos y podemos marcharnos.

Así pues los tres cargaron sus baúles y salieron fuera.

Allí se despidieron del abuelo simpático que se puso a llorar diciéndoles que les guardaría la entrada y que era un placer ser su guardián.

Antes de marcharse Sirius cambió la contraseña.

-"_Volveremos"_ - y emprendieron camino pasillo abajo.

´´´´´´

La sala de profesores estaba repleta y toda patas abajo. Por lo visto todos los profesores estaban recogiendo sus libros, pergaminos, plumas, tintas....

Todos estaban allí y Harry entró un poco cortado.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya – dijo Remus entrando a saludarlos. Sirius hizo lo mismo y Harry se quedó en la puerta.

-¡Ah Harry! – dio Albus como si acabara de acordarse de algo – hemos logrado un permiso para que puedas utilizar magia este verano – le soltó como si cualquier cosa mientras estrechaba la mano de Remus. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Al final lo han dado – comentó Sirius contentó despidiéndose de McGonagall dándole un par de besos.

-Sí, no podían negárnoslo. El ministro ya tiene bastantes antecedentes en contra últimamente y todo el ministerio se hubiese puesto en contra si no hubiese accedido, se hubiese notado demasiado – contó.

La noticia de la muerte de James Potter había salido en el periódico profético y con él toda la historia de Gryffindor y la carta del heredero. En ese momento toda la comunidad mágica había reaccionado pidiendo que Harry tuviera libertad para poder utilizar ese poder con la finalidad de entrenarlo, dominarlo y luego vencer a quien no debe ser nombrado. Al fin y al cabo Harry era su única posibilidad y querían darle carta blanca.

-Entonces Harrry tendrás que entrenar duramente estas vacaciones – comentó Dumbledore acercándose a el para despedirse – Sirius y Remus te ayudaran ya hemos estado hablando de lo que tienes que hacer...

-Gracias por contármelo eh - dijo Harry un poco mosqueado por enterarse de esa forma. Sirius le sonrió irónicamente y Remus....Remus no hizo gesto alguno de haber escuchado el comentario de Harry porque se estaba despidiendo de la profesora Vector.

-Ai que ver que cabezotas son algunos – murmuró Sirius mirando hacia la dirección de su amigo. Acabó por despedirse de todos, todos menos Snape, ya que este no hizo gesto ninguno y Sirius tampoco estaba por la labor y se puso a esperar al lado de si ahijado a que el hombre lobo acabará.

Cuando este se giró vio a Sirius y Harry con los brazos cruzados, en una falsa pose de molestia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente Remus y estrechó la mano de Dumbledore otra vez.

-Cuidaros – dijo el director – y si queréis algo enviadme una lechuza.

-Gracias Albus, estaremos bien – respondió agradecido el hombre lobo – ¿nos vamos? – les preguntó a sus amigos y después de una última sonrisa tocaron la pluma que los transportaría al Valle de Godric.

´´´´´

Por las calles del Valle había bastante gente, muchos de ellos niños pequeños, que ya libres de colegio, salían a jugar con sus amigos. Las madres charlaban entre ellas de las últimas ofertas de la tienda de la esquina, algunos abuelos charlaban de las noticias del profeta, en fin, que el Valle daba una imagen de normalidad y calma.

Sirius, Remus y Harry no pudiera evitar sonreír al ver esa escena de paz y tranquilidad. Empezaron a andar por las calles, despacio, retardando el momento de encontrarse con el nímero catorce, su casa, lo máximo posible.

La gente que al verlos pasar los reconocían, les paraban para saludarles, darles el pésame y ofrecerles todas clase de ayuda. A Harry le hizo gracia particularmente un niño pequeño, de unos tres años como máximo, que se escondía tras las piernas de su madre pero que de vez en cuando sacaba un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. No pudo evitar pensar que esos niños desde pequeños aprendían quien era Harry Potter

Después de agradecer por enésima vez una invitación para tomar un te en la cafetería de moda, tomaron una calle un poco más tranquila que la plaza. Al final de esa larga y soleada calle se encontraba SU casa. Tan grande, magnifica, imponente como la habían dejado en navidad.

La verja de entrada seguía igual de impoluta, el jardín bien cuidado, seguramente algún vecino se había hecho cargo, el camino de pierda bien limpio, sin las típicas malas hierbas que solían salir en el reborde. La casa daba una imagen de hogar, de calidez.

Con una mirada de reojo a Harry, Remus se adelantó y abrió la verja para dejarlos pasar. Lentamente, con pasos cortos llegaron a la puerta y Sirius sacó de un bolsillo de su cazadora una llave y se la tendió a Harry con una sonrisa amarga.

-Es tu casa, tienes que abrirla tu – le dijo simplemente y Harry con manos temblorosas cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura, pero no dio ninguna vuelta.

Desde que Remus le había dicho que tendrían que volver allí, se había estado mentalizando para ese momento. Para entrar en casa sin su padre a su lado como la última vez, sin esperar encontrarlo en el sofá o en la cocina con una taza de café en las manos...

-Venga pequeñajo, sé que es duro pero al fin y al cabo es tu casa – le animó Sirius. El también estaba temblando levemente, no le hacía mucha gracia estar allí pero James lo hubiese querido de esa forma.

Con un suspiró y con los ojos cerrados Harry dio un par de vueltas a la llave y abrió la puerta.

El interior estaba exactamente como lo habían dejado, los cómodos sofás, la mesa del comedor, las escalares que llevaban al piso superior....

Se giró para mirar a los dos merodeadores y estos le asintieron dándole su apoyo. Dio un paso hacia dentro y se apartó para que los otros dos entraran. Una vez los tres dentro y con los baúles en el suelo cerraron la puerta y se miraron unos a otros.

-Bueno – dijo Remus – volvemos a estar aquí

-Si...

-Venga Harry, anímate, lo superaremos – le instó Sirius abrazándolo, su voz le flaqueó un poco – nosotros estamos de nuevo en casa y seguro que James esta ahora mismo con Lily mirándonos y estará pensando que somos unos estúpidos sentimentales – intentó bromear.

Y mucho no se equivocaba Sirius, porque muy, muy lejos de allí, en un mundo muy diferente a ese, una pareja estaba cogida de la mano y sonreían con un brillo en sus ojos felices de volver a estar juntos.

Ese seria un largo, complicado y duro verano pero como decía Sirus lograrían superarlo, de cosas más duran habían salido y ahora se tenían unos a otros...

´´´´´´

FIN

´´´´´

Se acabó! No me lo puedo creer! Lo he terminado! Ufff..que lejos me queda cuando empecé a pensar una buena excusa para que James regresara...

Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Pero como he dicho antes ahora no me voy a poner melancólica. Dentro de unos días subiré una nota donde contestare los últimos review (diooooosssss) y agradeceré y explicaré algunas cosillas. Nos vemos muy, muy pronto.

Puedo pediros un favor?? Todos los que lleguéis aquí me podéis mandar un review?? Mas que anda para saber cuantos lo habéis un **yo**! Me basta....muuuuchos besos! Os quiero!


	50. Thank you for loving me

**50. Thank you for loving me**

I

It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes 

Así es como empieza una de mis canciones favoritas de Bon Jovi, y así es exactamente como me siento, porque tengo la sensación que decir **gracias **no es suficiente.

No sé como podía agradeceros el apoyo, las palabras bonitas, el cariño, el ánimo que todos y que a tavés de los más de 1250 reviews (Dios 1253 reviews, ni en el mejor de mis sueños hubiese imaginado tan cantidad) me habéis hecho llegar.

****

El motivo de esta...nota, de este capitulo de agradecimiento no es más que una excusa para llegar a un número tan mágico como el 50 y para contestaros las preguntas que más o menos todos me habéis hecho llegar, pero antes dejadme que os explique algo.

Nunca antes había escrito nada, ni en el colegio, y mira que aquí en Catalunya es muy tradicional escribir para la diada de Sant Jordi. Nunca me había atraído eso de coger una pantalla en blanco de Word y ponerme a teclear, o coger una libreta, un lapiz y venga.... pero creo que eso era porque nunca había escrito algo sobre lo que me gustase realmente. Y creedme que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo semana tras semana a James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Yael... Y encima de que yo disfrutaba hacía disfrutar a otra gente, algo sensacional...

Realmente el 2004 ha sido un año nefasto para mí. Han ocurrido muchas cosas a mi alrededor y la mayoría malas y Volví ha sido una de las pocas cosas que han supuesto un alivio, como un oasis en medio del desierto. No tenéis ni idea del alivio que suponía meterme en la cama y escribir algo, cualquier escena, imaginarme como se sentiría Harry en alguna o en otra situación, que comentario sarcástico podría decir Sirius o que palabra de aliento podría decir James... ha sido algo...especial, mágico.

Y aparte de todo eso a través de esta locura de historia he conocido a un montón de gente, toda muy distinta la una de la otra y que me ha encantado conocer. A todos esos que tuvieron la paciencia de coger mi dirección y agregarme al MSN y luego saludarme y entablar conversación, muchísimas gracias, ha sido un autentico placer.

Supongo que os estaré aburriendo con toda esta parrafada por lo que voy a ir al lío y al motivo de esta nota. Hay algunas preguntas que muchos hacías. Voy a intentar contestaros.

-**¿Habrá un epilogo? **Pues no, esta carta es el epilogo ¿y el motivo? pues porque no quiero adelantar nada de lo que podría ocurrir en un fututo por si alguna día quiero continuar la aventura de Volví. Como habéis visto he dejado abierto el final, no acabo con nada, por si alguna vez tengo una idea y quiero seguir.

-**No ha habido batalla final con Voldemort:** Yo soy de la opinión de que Harry se enfrentará definitivamente con Voldemort en el séptimo libro , ahí será donde uno de los dos muera a manos del otro como dice la profecía y yo he estado escribiendo el quinto curso. En este último capitulo habéis visto que el sacrificio de James sí que ha servido, tiene mucho más poder, según Sirius el poder más grande que ha sentido nunca y Harry tiene bandera blanca para entrenarse durante el verano....de vosotros depende imaginar si ese poder será suficiente para vencer al heredero de Slytherin....yo (de momento) no lo escribo.

-¿**No vas a continuar nunca este? ¿empezaras otro? **De momento me retiro! Es muy duro esto de escribir! Me tomo un descansillo. Pero con esto no quiero decir que nunca me volveréis a ver por aquí. No señor, never say goodbye! El día menos pensado recibiréis algún mail mío diciendo…"Nueva historia! O "continuación Volví" Para eso solo hace falta un poco de imaginación de mi parte y alguna buena idea en mi cabeza loca. Estoy segurísima que alguna vez nos volveremos a ver.

-**¿Si continuas James regresara otra vez? ¿Regresara Lily? **Jejeje, no, no y no. El cupo de reapariciones ya esta completo. Jeje, El sacrifico de James ha funcionado y ahora esta realmente muerto, junto a Lily...la cual tampoco va a reaparecer. De hecho Lily nunca ha sido un personaje que me llame mucho la atención y no pienso meterla de vuelta. Si alguna vez sigo volví será con Harry huérfano de nuevo y entrenando y peleando contra Voldemort, pero sin sus padres.

Bueno, creo que ya os he dado mucho la paliza. Espero que no os haya molestado esta nota, pero creía que era necesaria para comentar esas pekenyas cosillas. Y si he tardado tanto en subirla ha sido porque hasta ahora he estado recibiendo todavía algún review...que por cierto....MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!! Han sido muchísimos, unos 115 o algo así. De nuevo, gracias.

Estos son todos los que se han molestado en decirme algo, en felicitarme....

Padma, **kala**, raist, **hermionegranger91**, llunaa, **fermibalck**, tsubasa Malfoy, **CMBLupin**, EmmaFrostRB, **highelve**, gala Snape, **Susiblack**, Alice, **Sârm,** vicumalfoy, **Neli Black**, flak, **strawberry**, HERMARWENPOTTER, **Niniel204**, cocojajas1, **Ivy potter black**, clan, **Magu**, the angel of the dreams, **rosemary black,** lorenaPotterB, **blair84,** Zeisse, **Chelly-25**, Looony Moony, **reus-lupin-black-darkg**, Alyssa kraft**, turi**, hikaru itsuko, **agus lupin**, alpha lynx**, greeneyes5**, herm25, **lucumbus**, carlitos marin, **kary anabell blac**, liuny, **evan**, Miranda evans, **RSMoony**, kala**, Squall Lionhart1**, blacklady**, gandulfo,** gala potter, **pauly-fanatica.0808**, victor Zarzo, **trixi-Black**, livi, **macabro** leo Black le-fay, **lady kenobi**, super santix, **undomiel de vil**, Jack Dawson, **Ryuicki** sakuma**, kei – kugodgy**, lily4ever, **pottermaniaca14,** lord sparky, **maniatica lovegood**, kamesita, **Lily-ECANS**, David ww, **Almudena black**, Lynn Kadyarse, **cita**, LindaPotter**, Galatea**, caro, **beatriz2302**, aryblack, **Paddy Merodeadora**, Lukas, **Nelly Esp**, flor, **Fayna**, Nesssa, **Lladruc**, Tanit, **dany black**, rosy, **Elizabeth Blak**, Alba**, gandulfo**, cecil Gabbiani, **Paula Yemeroly**, Tamara, **Hermionic-aopla**, florcha, **Maru Potter**, Jonathan, **Black Sophia**, Meredith Solieil, **jessy-tonks**, canalla, **raipotter**, Indy Potter, **alex black bird**, picara**, kgs**, potterbefevans90, **lachicaduende**, Agus y Moony, **lia-snape-grint**, Sirvy-cat.

Pues nada, creo que es el momento de la despedida. En serio, habéis logrado entre todos que esta pekenyita chica de Barcelona sonría en los malos momento. Simplemente y como dice el titulo. **Thank you for loving me.**

Nos volveremos a ver lo prometo muchísimos besos, feliz navidad y que el 2005 sea para todos un gran año. Os querio!

Pekenyita!


End file.
